Transformers Prime IV: Guardians
by Power Master
Summary: The final prequel of Transformers Prime, & based on Transformers Media (Film & Animated Series). After discovering the Ark, Sam and his friends accidentally awakened two faction of titans from their slumbers, starting their new war. Now, the Autobots must work together with the humans to find an ancient relic and defeat the Decepticons from conquering and destroying the Earth.
1. Prologue: Arrival on Earth

**Author's Notes:  
**  
Alright, everyone. This is it. The moment you all have been waiting for a long time. The final prequel for Transformers Prime begins now! And then, it leads straight to Transformers Prime TV Series started.

This is where the last prequel of Transformers Prime ends. Learn how the humans meet and befriend the Autobots, and also joined them to fight against the Decepticons. And also, the Human Casts you're about to read and imagine are gonna be based on **_both film series and TV Series version from G1, Unicron Trilogy, Live-Action Film Series and Animated_**. And of course, **_Prime and its spin-offs'_** Human Casts will be part of it as minor and cameos.

Let's get started!

* * *

**Prologue: Arrival on Earth**

On the Planet Cybertron, a civilization of intelligent mechanical living beings lived and coexist peacefully and harmony for over millennia. During the Golden Age, the civil war ignited between Autobots and Decepticons. They have fought to win and take over Cybertron for a long time.

**_"Home... Our was once a planet called Cybertron, where we, intelligent and peaceful mechanical race lived peacefully and harmony. Then, came the war between Freedom Fighters - the Autobots and tyrannical conquerors - the Decepticons."_**

As the war ravaged on the planet, causing many casualties. Lives were lost. The cities and land were in destruction and ruin. Dark Energon has infected and forced to shut down the planet's core. Sacred relic of Primes and weapons of mass destruction were launched into deep space, and even the Allspark was sent as well.

And now, most of the Autobots and Decepticons have left and abandoned their home planet for finding new world to settle down. Optimus Prime's and Megatron's units were the last group to leave Cybertron as they were flying and entering Space Bridge Portal.

**_"Our civil war has ravaged our homeworld. The lives of innocence and soldiers were heavy lost. Our planet's core was forced to shut down due to the Dark Energon infecting it. The sacred relics and weapons of mass destruction including the Life-Giving Energon Allspark were launched into deep space from the Decepticons. And it has made exiles of us all."_**

During the voyage through Space Bridge Portals, both Autobots and Decepticons crew got separated from their own command ships. Each team make contact and allied with the locals and colonists in joining them to fight against their adversaries. And at the same time, they required their own shuttles to leave and regroup with their leaders and allies.

**_"Throughout our journey, we were separated from our own ships. We make contact and allied with the colonists against their adversaries, who has sided and joined the Decepticons' cause."_**

As soon as all of the Autobots and Decepticons reunited, they came across and encounter the ancient enemy civilization to Cybertron - Quintessa and her Quintesson Civilization. She revealed her darkest ambition of reuniting the world into one and rule it as both ruler and goddess alone. She intend to do that by using sacred relics to fuse all planets into one.

**_"However, in our midst of our journey and battles across the stars, an ancient enemy civilization have returned from the long forgotten. Quintessa, leader of Quintessons, desired power and control of thousand worlds as one ruler and goddess to rule them all. By using our ancient sacred relics including Matrix of Leadership and Matrix of Chaos, she attempted to unite and fuse them into one."_**

Autobots and Decepticons united into one as they fought and defeated most of Quintesson Army while trying to stop and prevent Quintessa from achieving her objective. As Optimus Prime and Megatron have unleashed the powers of Matrix of Leadership and Matrix of Chaos on her core chamber, causing her Titan Form and civilization destroy.

As Autobots and Decepticons returned to the Ark and Nemesis; Arcee, Cliffjumper and Quintus Prime remained behind to shut down the tractor beam and helped the ships to escape through the Space Bridge Portal. And at the same time, Quintesson Planet has exploded into pieces.

**_"Thus, Autobots and Decepticons must put their different aside and unite as one to overcome and defeat our greatest enemy. We combined and unleash the power of two Matrix to defeat and destroy her, and saving the universe. At the cost of it, we destroyed both her civilization and planet. Our companions make the ultimate sacrifice to ensure our escape and safe journey."_**

As soon as the Autobots and Decepticons emerged out from Space Bridge Portals, they have arrived on the Backwater Planet. And just before the Autobots could do anything, the Decepticons launched the surprise attack on them. Both factions resumed their fierce fights.

**_"Escaping our fate, we have arrived at our destination of new world. However, Megatron and his Decepticons launched the surprise attack on us, preventing us reaching it."_**

During their descending to the planet, Mindwipe and his army of Energon Eaters were teleported out via Autobots' Groundbridge Portal. All of them were sent straight into both Ark's and Nemesis's engines, causing them to explode. Two ships are losing control of their flying and began descending to the Backwater Planet.

Nemesis crash landed on the Moon. The Ark flew straight down to the backwater planet, where they landed on the canyon's cave. Its mountain of rocks quaked as they fell and caved in upon the command ship. Most of the Autobots and Decepticons were badly damaged and injured. As their eyes turned off slowly, all of them have been deactivated and entered into stasis modes now...

**_"During our fierce battle, we have lost our ships' engines and balance. We crash landed on the planet's canyon, where we were trapped within. All of us were badly damaged and near to death. Forced to enter stasis modes while conserving our Energon until we're able to be rejuvenated and reactivated. For a long time..."_**

* * *

_Over millennia years have passed since the arrival..._

The Backwater Planets changed but also evolved and transcended drastically and differently over the millennia years such as the ancient creatures called dinosaurs went extinct by the giant meteor's powerful impact, humanoid civilizations across the worlds evolved and grown from primitive to more civilized, ancient era turned into more modern era, primitive tools and weapons became advanced yet technological and modern, they also traveled and visited different areas via flying transports, and so on...

However...

* * *

_VLA Radio Observatory - New Mexico, 1962,_

As couple of giant satellites dishes were tilting and rotating around its surroundings; they were scanning, searching and locating unusual yet suspicious activity around its planet and also from the outer atmosphere and space. Within the long rectangle shaped building called VLA Radio Observatory, a group of analysts were typing and working on their computer consoles; searching, researching and analyzing any sign of activity. They also chatted and discussed about the space and other planets.

Suddenly, the beeping noise was sounded from one of the analysts' computer. This alerted some of them to stop their works and turn to him.

"What you got?" NASA Director asked.

"Origin unknown, sir," NASA Analyst said in concern while looking at his computer's scanner. As the scanner was rotating and scanning with its arrow, it gave some beeping noise and some weird static noise. He hummed in concern, "Whatever it was, we've got confirmed anonymous activity on the moon. We have contact at 2250 GMT."

"What?" NASA Director asked in shock and surprise. He turned to his assistant as he is giving the order, "Get me Sec-Def on the phone right away."

The assistant nodded firmly. He turned and headed straight to his office desk, where she was using and typing on her telegram to deliver straight to the Pentagon:

**'7-10-62 2304 EST**

**URGENT**

**DEEP SPACE TRACK**

**LUNAR ACTIVITY DETECTED**

**CONTACT AT 2250 GMT**

**END**

**OK'**

The Pentagon Staff members have received the message from the NASA. All of them became uneasy and worried while looking at each other about the latest situation they're dealing with..

* * *

_White House, Washing DC,  
_  
McNamara, ministers, military officers and even NASA Staffs have arrived at the White House for the important meeting with President Kennedy, regarding of the latest report they have received. They entered the office, and meeting with the leader of U.S.A., who was discussing with his aides and advisors of current situation at his country.

"Mr. McNamara, what's the situation?" President Kennedy asked calmly yet firmly.

McNamara nodded firmly as he reported firmly, "Mr. President. Designation top secret. We believe a UFO has crashed into the Moon. We think the Russians are onto it as well."

President Kennedy hummed in concern and fear while nodded in understanding, "Well, then you tell NASA to move heaven and earth. We need to get to the moon."

"We're going to attempt a manned mission." McNamara reported, "NASA said it would take five years."

"You get there before the Russians." President Kennedy ordered firmly.

* * *

_Eight years later, July 16, 1969_

President Kennedy narrated, **_"I believe that this nation should commit itself... to achieving the goal... before this decade is out... of landing a man on the moon and returning him safely to the Earth."_**

Thousands and more of people were gathered at Kennedy Space Center for witnessing the Apollo 11 launching to space. NASA picked and chose Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin as their astronauts in finding out the UFO from the moon, and learn from it. As soon as two astronauts boarded and prep themselves for pilot the space shuttle, the countdown began from ten to one.

Reaching to zero, Apollo 11 ignited its engines and blasted off into the sky as it is now breaching through the outer atmosphere now. The people gave a wild cheers to the brave heroes for they're now going into the space for the first time...

**_"Apollo 11 is on the way," _**Walter Cronkite reported, **_"riding that pillar of flame from the Saturn Five out there two hundred and fifty miles away where the moon is waiting for man 's first arrival."_**

* * *

_Space, Unknown...  
_  
As soon as the Apollo 11 was launched into the space, the space shuttle detached and separated itself from its main engines. It is now flying straight to the moon. Both Armstrong and Aldrin were still piloting their space shuttle firmly yet calmly and patiently, approaching to the Moon.

_"Houston, you're a go for landing. Over."_ NASA Officer's voice contacted firmly.

Neil nodded as he began piloting on the control console, "Forty feet, down two and a half. Picking up some dust. Thirty feet, two and a half down. Faint shadow."

As the space shuttle slowly began descending to the moon, Buzz reported firmly, "Capcom, flight. Four forward. Drifting to the right a little."

The Apollo 11 Space Shuttle began slowly yet cautiously descending to the moon's atmosphere.

"Down a half." Buzz reported while observing his space shuttle slowly landed on the moon's ground. He smiled as he began shutting down the engines, "Contact light. Okay, engine stop."

"Houston, uh, Tranquility Base here." Neil spoke firmly. He smiled, "The Eagle has landed."

Both Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin NASA People gave a loud cheers and applauds over their success. Two astronauts couldn't help but feel proud of their success. They became the first men on the moon.

_"We copy you down, Eagle." _NASA Officer's voice responded, _"You got a bunch of guys about to turn blue. We're breathing again."_

While Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin were preparing their spacesuit, they also read the top secret mission file, which was given by their NASA Officers.

Walter Cronkite narrated, **_"Perhaps four hundred million persons are watching this broadcast today of the greatest event in our time and one of the great events of all recorded history."_**

After prepping their spacesuits, both Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin headed to the space shuttle's entrance. Neil Armstrong began climbing down the ladder as he reached to the ground. He took a deep yet calm breath to breathe. He looked around of his surroundings as he was in shock yet surprise and amaze of what he was looking at.

Felt proud and also joy of looking and even standing on top of the moon, Neil spoke one of his famous line, "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind."

"Yeah, it sure is..." Buzz agreed in eagerness.

* * *

Back at the Kennedy Space Center, the NASA Officers were eager and excited yet they remained calm and professional for communicating with both Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin about them travelling on the moon. However...

Inside the private office, couple of Black Ops members were watching the event. Both officer and technician looked at each other before nodded firmly. The technician quickly flip the switch, cutting off the communication between NASA and astronauts. This shocked and concern the unaware and worried NASA and people across the world.

"Apollo 11? This is Houston, over." NASA Officer asked in concern, "Eagle, we're getting a signal interference. Do you copy?"

"We now have had confirmation of loss of signal from the Apollo Eleven." Walter Cronkite's voice narrated, "The Apollo Eleven is, at the moment, on the far side of the moon."

While NASA was busy with communicating and reaching their astronauts, the Black Ops can begin their secret mission. The officer approached to the control console as he communicated with both Armstrong and Aldrin.

"Neil, you are dark on the rock. Mission is a go. We have 21 minutes," Black Ops Officer commanded firmly.

* * *

"Understood..." Neil reported firmly.

Buzz sighed, "What do you think we'll be finding, Neil?"

"No idea..." Neil said in concern, "Whatever it is on here, just hope they're friendly, not invaders. I do not want to mess with them."

Buzz nodded as he readied with his camera, "Yeah. Me too. Let's do this."

After leaving their space shuttle behind, Neil and Buzz traveled and walked across the moon's dark side. After climbing over the rocked hills, they managed to stand up still. They then saw something shocking and unexpected to their eyes.

"What the-?" Neil asked in shock.

Shocked and scared, Buzz spoke, "Yeah. I see it..."

Neil and Buzz were looking at the damaged giant command ship Nemesis. Though scared and worried of what they might be facing, they braved and determined themselves to move out firmly, calmly and also cautiously. They also have to keep their eyes out for any sign of aliens. The last thing they want is being attacked and get killed by 'aliens'.

Upon arriving to the Nemesis, Neil and Buzz entered the command ship's hole small entrance. While walking through the darkness, Buzz got tripped by a large pole. He fell on sand. While checking on his spacesuit, he sighed in relief that nothing compromise his suit. Suddenly, the sand sink down and slowly revealed the metallic face - damaged Onslaught in stasis mode. It gave him a jump scare to yelp in surprise. He quickly move away from it until Neil approached and helped him up.

Both Neil and Buzz remained silent while looking at damaged Onslaught. They were waiting for him to move or react since they make noise. But so far, he hasn't make a move or sound. They both sighed in relief that they're safe from danger.

"That was close..." Buzz said in relief before turned and looked at Onslaught's face, "But what the heck is that?"

Neil hummed in concern, "I don't know. But he's definitely an alien." He then contacted to the Black Ops Control. He reported, "Control, we've found the alien. And he's much bigger than we expected like Titan. And his face is metal. Please, advice."

_"Is he alive?"_ Black Ops Officer's voice asked.

"No, sir. He doesn't seem to move or make noise," Neil reported firmly while looking at Onslaught's stasis mode, "And I don't think he's alone."

_"Roger. Proceed with cautious and be weary of your surroundings."_ Black Ops Officer's voice commanded.

"Wilco. Apollo 11 out," Neil reported firmly. He turned to his colleague, "Buzz, let's move out. And watch your step."

Buzz nodded, "Right. God, I hate horror films..."

"Better not find out. We should check it out on inside."

Passing Onslaught's stasis body, Neil and Buzz walked away cautiously and quietly as they do not want to attract the attention. They also have to keep their eyes out for other aliens. They have spent half-an-hour for walking and marching through the hallway of spacecraft. All they see is most of Vehicons and Decepticon Officers including Combaticons, Stunticons, Dreads, Mohawk and Scorponok, who unable to move or make a sound since they're in stasis.

Neil and Buzz have arrived and entered the command bridge, where Starscream, Knockout, Nitro Zeus and more of Seeker Armada and Decepticon Soldiers were also in stasis mode. They even took some mechanical items and gadgets into small cases.

"My god... There're so many of them..." Neil said in shock.

Buzz nodded in concern as he reported to the black ops, "Control, we are inside the ship's bridge. Extensive damage. Way too big to check the entire ship. Not sure they're alive or dead, Houston. They didn't move at all."

"Other than that, no signs of life anywhere." Neil added in concern. He then looked at Nitro Zeus's body. He hissed, "These things are massive and scary too."

"Yeah." Buzz agreed, "Be glad that they didn't have cranky wake up call and attack us."

"Me too, Buzz. Me too..." Neil said in concern.

_"We copy. You've got seven minutes on your oxygen." _Black Ops Technician's voice responded, _"We are not alone after all, are we?"_

"No, sir. We're not alone." Neil reported. He turned to Buzz, "Let's get out of here."

Buzz nodded, "Yeah. No way I'm gonna stay here for long."

Neil and Buzz quickly make their way out at once. They're heading out and exiting the Nemesis through a small hole.

Upon reaching to Apollo 11, Neil and Buzz turned their communication on back to the main NASA for communicating while keeping the secret about the metallic Titans they have encountered and found from the giant spaceship. After prepping everything inside the space shuttle, Apollo 11 began lifted off and away from the moon. It was heading straight back to the Earth.

"Go ahead, Mr. President." Announcer's voice reported.

**_"Hello, Neil and Buzz. I'm talking to you by telephone from the Oval Room at the White House."_** President Nixon's voice spoke to two astronauts and the world, **_"And this certainly has to be the most historic telephone call ever made. I just can't tell you how proud we all are of you. For every American, this has to be the proudest day of our lives. Because of what you have done-"_**

* * *

After departing from the moon, Apollo 11 was heading straight to the Earth now. Breaking through its atmosphere, the space shuttle was burning up in blazing flames. Arriving on midair of Earth, the space shuttle activated and launched the parachutes, halting and cooling off itself from being burnt alive and destroyed.

After cooling off the ship, Apollo 11 landed safely in the middle of ocean. A few days later, a couple of the battleships have arrived and regroup with the space shuttle. They brought it up and placed on the battleship. The marines and soldiers came and helped Neil and Buzz out of Apollo 11. The astronauts passed the cases to the marines, keeping them safe and secured.

All of them made their way back to America, where Neil, Buzz and the group of NASA were welcomed and hailed happily and wildly by the citizens and soldiers for their success of reaching and becoming the first man on the moon. And at the same time, the soldiers and agents are keeping the cases safe and close to them while returning straight to Pentagon, where they have meeting, discussion and researching on metallic alien devices and weapons.

**_"The heavens have become a part of man 's world. For one priceless moment in the whole history of man, all the people on this Earth are truly one. One in their pride in what you have done."_**

* * *

**_"It inspires us to redouble our efforts to bring peace, and tranquility, to Earth."_**

Out there. Far and far away from America, somewhere lies within the Grand Canyon. One of its caves, which was filled and covered by thousands of boulders and rocks. The same place, where the Ark was still grounded and trapped within. The main forces of Autobots and Decepticons were still in stasis, and none of them have make a move and sound since then.

Optimus Prime, badly injured and wounded but in stasis, sitting down on his command seat. His optics blinked for the moment as they slowly lighted up in blue lights while his hands struggled to move. He grunted in pain as he struggled to stand up weakly and painfully. However, feeling not enough energy, he fell to the ground hard. Unable to move and losing more of his Energon, Optimus Prime's eyes blinked out and went blackout as he gone back to stasis mode again.

**_"This... This is where it began... This is how we reached this planet called 'Earth'... And this is also where a new war between Autobots and Decepticons begins..."_**

* * *

**AN ALLSPARK & POWER MASTER PRODUCTION**

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME IV: GUARDIANS**

Starring:

**Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime**

**Sumalee Montano as Arcee**

**Grey Griffon as Elita-One**

**Frank Welker as Megatron**

**Steven Blum as Starscream**

Chorus: _Transformers  
Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in disguise_

**Yuri Lowenthall as Sam Witwicky**

**Kari Wahlgren as Megan Yeager**

**Corey Burton as Spike Witwicky**

**Christian Bale as Johnathon 'Johnny' Darby**

**Catherine Taber as Carly Witwicky**

**Amy Palant as Danny Witwicky**

Chorus: _Transformers  
Autobots wage their battle  
To destroy the evil forces  
Of the Deceptions_

**Kevin Michael Richardson as Bulkhead**

**Jess Hernell as Ironhide**

**Jeffrey Combs as Ratchet**

**James Remar as Sideswipe**

**Arif S. Kinchen as Jazz**

**Tara Strong as Chromia**

**Adam Baldwin as Breakdown**

**Darran Norris as Knockout**

**Fred Tatesciore as Blackout**

**Keith David as Barricade**

Chorus: _Transformers, Transformers  
Transformers, Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers!_

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	2. Chapter 1: Everyday Life

**Chapter 1: Everyday Life**

_University of California, Los Angeles,_

In late night time around 10pm, many young college students were gathering at the old and abandoned warehouse, where it was filled with colorful beautiful lights were shooting and lighting out wildly at everywhere of its surroundings. Music was playing out loud. The students were dancing and singing wildly and excitedly. They also ate their food and drank some alcoholic drinks wildly happily. They also were gambling and playing various gambit games for money and girls. Most of them were having their own private moments as well.

Four college students and a 10 years old boy have arrived and entered the party as well. The first college student was 21-years-old American Student with brown spiky hair worn dark blue T-Shirt with Linkin Park Logo and black long sleeves, and also a pair of blue jean and black sneakers. With him was a 10-years-old boy with gentle brown combed hair worn white T-Shirt with yellow 'D' logo, red hooded jacket, cyan pants and red shoes. The rest are his friends - one was 21-years-old Brazilian boy with funky hair worn orange T-Shirt with Spanish language and blue jean, another was 19-years-old American-Irish Boy with blond-brown hair and small beard worn black street jacket, grayish T-Shirt, black jean and black shoe, and lastly a 20-years-old obese American-African with short black hair worn dark red sport shirt with No. 26, blue pattern pants and slippers.

"Alright, boys. Here we are!" Brazilian exclaimed happily before clasped and rubbed his hands, "Party time, men!"

American-Irish Boy chuckled, "And getting some ladies too!"

"You sure about that, Leo?" American-African Boy asked in concern before looking at his stomach, "I mean we don't look good for the party."

"Glen! You need to relax, man!" Leo exclaimed happily as he patted Glen's shoulders, "Try to relax and enjoy the party. No reason to worry! Right, Shane?"

"You said it! This is for boys' all night!" Shane exclaimed happily. He turned and looked at the American boy, "Seriously, Sam? Do you have to bring your nephew kid with you?"

"Well, someone gotta look after the kid, Ladiesman217!" Sam retorted angrily and annoyingly.

"Hey, watch it, man! You don't use your stupid username on me!" Shane snapped in annoyance, "That username sucks! I mean, seriously that's fu-!"

Sam clipped Shane's mouth, "Shut up with your rude words, man. Not in front of him! Trust me if Spike finds out about him learning these kind of words, then he's gonna burst up my back for years. I hate it especially when it comes to 80's nonsense."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. What is he? Old man?" Leo asked in annoyance.

"You do not want to know," Sam said in annoyance. He then cleared his throat, "Anyway, let's party!"

Sam and his friends gave the loud cheers and high fives. They all then marched and entered the abandoned warehouse at once. The boy held his uncle's hand back, making him to turn and look at him.

"Uncle Sam, are you sure this is a good idea?" The boy asked in concern, "I don't want to get you into trouble."

Sam scoffed, "Trouble, Danny? No trouble. We won't get into it."

"Are you sure, Uncle Sam?"

"I'm sure, kiddo. Come on. It's party time. And don't worry, we'll get home before your mom show up. Plus, we've got jellies."

"Jelly?" Danny asked hopefully, making Sam smiled and nodded. He giggled, "I love it!"

"Alright, stay with me, kiddo," Sam said calmly.

Sam and Danny quickly went into the abandoned warehouse, where they and their friends were having so much of fun. Leo was showing off his dancing skills. Glen was playing some 'Duel Monsters' cards with some geeks. Shane tried to charm and talk with the girls, who were annoyed and irritated by it as they rebuffed him. Sam and Danny looked around of the building as they were having some desserts and playing some games for fun.

As Sam and Danny are walking and passing through the crowd, the college student noticed something at the television site. He found a group of jocks and cheerleaders laughing and cheering out loudly as they were watching the football game. One of them was a muscular man with blond hair worn a cap, sleeveless black T-Shirt with No. 7, black pants and sneakers, who was chatting lovely and happily with a 21-years-old American Girl with long red hair worn pinkish sleeveless shirt which shown her bellybutton, blue jean with pair of three holes and pair of black boots with pinkish slides, and she also has right golden jewelry serpentine shoulder band-like and left pinkish wrist band.

"Aw man..." Sam said in surprise and shock, "M-Megan..."

"Megan? Who's Megan, Uncle Sam?" Danny asked.

Sam sighed happily and lovely, "The most popular, beautiful and gorgeous girl in college. She's the best girl I ever seen and met..."

"So... She's your girlfriend or something?" Danny asked playfully.

"W-Wait?! What?! Girlfriend?!" Sam asked in shock and surprise, with reddish blush, "No!"

"Yeah. You like her, Uncle Sam," Danny commented playfully, "Uncle Sam and Auntie Megan sitting on the tree."

Sam, irritated and annoyed, flicked on Danny's head, "Cut that out, kiddo! Didn't your parents teach you mind your own business?"

Danny sighed, "No, he didn't. He's always busy with his work."

Sam sighed, "Right, sorry. Anyway, let's go and do something else. Like watching some cartoons? How about it?"

Danny shook his head happily, "Nope! I wanna help you get your girlfriend!"

"Seriously?" Sam asked in annoyance, "Are you kidding me? You really want to do this?"

Danny giggled playfully, "Yes, I am. I'm gonna get and make Auntie Megan your girlfriend!"

"Danny, don't make me angry again!" Sam exclaimed in annoyance.

Sam and Danny argued and shouted at each other about Megan being the former's girlfriend. Unknown to them, their shouts and argument has attracted Trent, his gang and even Megan to turn and look at them.

"Hey, who invited that guy and his kid?" Jock #1 asked annoyingly.

Jock #2 shrugged, "Don't know. I think that kid needs some goodnight sleep. It's past bedtime story, mate."

Jock's Girlfriend nodded, "And not to mention, this party is no kid's zone. Don't think he's ready for om big boys' drinks..."

"I know that guy..." Jock Leader said amusingly. He turned and looked at his girlfriend named Megan, "Hey, Megan. Know him from somewhere?"

Megan shrugged, "Not that I know of. But I definitely know that he and I work together on science class, Trent."

"Hate science," Trent grunted in frustration. He scoffed, "Either way, I think we gonna have some chat with this pal and his kid. Tell them to get out. Last thing I want is kid get puked from our beer. Not good for him."

Trent and his gang approached to Sam and Danny, who were still arguing about Megan. Sam became more irritated and annoyed about Danny insisting to get Megan away from Trent while Danny was frustrated by his uncle's timid and stubbornness. While arguing, Sam noticed Trent and his gang standing before him, he quickly shushed and covered his nephew's mouth.

"Hey there." Sam greeted uneasily and nervously.

Trent scoffed while crossed his hands, "Not really. Just curious of why the heck are you doing here, with the little kid of yours?"

"Danny? My nephew?" Sam asked nervously.

Trent nodded in annoyance, "Well, yeah. Who else I'd talking about? Your brother?"

"Oh no! He's way too young to be my little brother. Not a chance," Sam insisted fearfully and concern, "And definitely, he's not my son. He's my nephew for sure."

"Right. But a little piece of advice, Wican."

"Witwicky." Sam corrected firmly.

Trent scoffed, "Little piece of advice, buddy. Don't try bring your kid here for big boys' party. Trust me. One try for him on this place, he become a bad boy for next day. And trust me, he's gonna gets lot and lots of drinks and dirty stuffs. And the next thing you know, you'd be a guy, who screw his life and bro blames you a lot for mess up. You don't want him be that kind of guy, now do you?"

"Is that a threat or blackmail? Coz it sounded like both," Sam asked in confusion and uneasiness. He scoffed a bit, "Not a chance. He maybe in bad boys' league, but he isn't seriously bad. Danny is too smart and good boy to do something dirty stuffs like you did."

"What's that supposed to be mean, pal?"

"I mean you did kinda commit some serious offense and crimes that might have make professors and lecturers angry especially Mr. Collins. Oh boy, you don't want to mess with him for screwing his astrology. He's seriously pissed. On other hand, Danny just listen and stay out of trouble. After all, that's what smart people. Try not to mess with wrong people and be cool yourself."

"Are you saying I'm stupid or something?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Jocks and cheerleaders awed in surprise and shock by Sam's defiance. Megan was impressed and amazed by him. Danny smirked as he liked his uncle used wits to outsmart the bully.

"You know. I might go easy on you from the first day from high school time," Trent scoffed in annoyance as he readied and armed himself with punch, "But I'm so gonna punch you now, you little piece of shit!"

"Swear!" Danny exclaimed in concern and firm. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "You shouldn't say those horrible words. At least, Uncle Sam got some manners."

Trent hissed, "Why you little-?! Took after your uncle's smart-ass, you're gonna get some of his serious beatings, brat!"

"Trent, stop! Back off!" Megan snapped angrily as she came in between her boyfriend and Witwicky Family. She continued, "He's just a kid, for Pete's sake. Are you seriously want to hurt him because he's smarter than you?"

Trent was stunned by Mikaela's remarks. He stuttered, "A-Are you serious, babe?"

"I am. I mean you serious want to start a fight because of a 10-years-old kid outsmart you?" Megan asked dryly. Trent was annoyed as he gave some thinking. She continued, "Besides, he can't go home with your uncle get out of cold. You seriously want him to go wander off and get kidnapped? Because if you seriously want to do that, I'm willing to break you off and go with this kid to home."

"Babe?" Trent asked in shock and stun, "Are you serious?"

Megan gave serious and angry looks, "I am, Trent. Leave them alone. Just walk away and pretend they don't exist."

Danny whistled in amazement, "She's amazing, Uncle Sam. No wonder you liked her since high school."

Sam scoffed with a red blush as he gave a gentle slap on his nephew's head, "Shut up, kiddo. Seriously, kid. Just shut up."

Trent hummed thoughtfully. He scoffed, "Sorry, babe. I let this punk go off for too many times. Get ready for some knuckle-sandwich!"

Suddenly, the sirens blurted out loud, alerting most of college students. They all panicked and screamed in fear and shock. They also running around the building and escaping from them as well. The policemen also shouted and demanded them to be silence and 'put your hands up in the air'.

"Oh shit!" Trent, Sam and Megan exclaimed in concern.

"Swear!" Danny reminded firmly.

"Not now! Gotta run now!" Sam exclaimed in concern as he grabbed and held Danny on his arms, "Let's get out of here."

Megan nodded, "Yeah. I so do not want to meet my dad's temper again. Let's get out of here now."

"Yeah, we'd better," Sam exclaimed in concern.

Sam, Megan and Danny immediately ran off at once to the back. They then regrouped and met up with Leo, Shane and Glen. All of them headed and exited the building's backdoor. Trent found his girlfriend and Witwicky boys left. He cursed angrily as he and his gang gave chase after them.

After exiting and escaping the warehouse building, they were running down the building's blocks. Trent and his gang were still chasing after them as well. As Sam and his friends were still running, they then come across to a familiar yellow old 80's Volkswagen Beetle car appeared before them. The door was opened and revealed the driver himself - a 35 years old adult with combed brown hair who worn lighter yellow shirt with brown vest, blue jean and brown boots.

"SPIKE?!" Sam, Leo, Shane, Glen and Megan exclaimed in surprise.

"Dad!" Danny exclaimed happily.

"Get in now!" Spike ordered firmly.

Without second thoughts; Sam, Leo, Shane, Glen, Megan and Danny quickly got into the Volkswagen Beetle car. Spike then drove it off at once. Trent and his gang have arrived but found the rest of them escaped again. He cursed angrily about it.

As Spike was driving his car, Sam and his friends breathed ad panted slowly, calming themselves down from the running and panicking.

"Are you guys alright? Were you all hurt?! Please tell me, Danny's alright!" Spike asked frantically. Sam and his friends answered 'no'. He then gave some slamming punches on Sam's head. He shouted angrily, "What the heck were you thinking?! How you could bring my son to this stupid party of yours?!"

"Okay! First of all, it's not my party! It's college pre-graduation party! Secondly, would you rather have him sleep alone in my room, all by himself?!" Sam asked angrily, "You know this isn't 'Home Alone' movie where he beats the bad guys all by himself, you know!"

"Fair point," Spike admitted in annoyance, "But still, you took my son for adult's party! It's inappropriate for him to enjoy it! Are you crazy?!"

Leo nodded, "Yeah about that. I sort of invite him to join us. You know. Celebration for our soon to be graduation day?"

"He did say 'no'," Glen added meekly.

"Until we add 'Megan' in because he likes her," Shane teased playfully and amusingly, "He likes her sexy and good looking especially her roundish stomach. The only way to get him and his nephew to join us in the party."

"SHANE!" Sam exclaimed angrily, "Seriously?!"

Megan blushed in red as she looked away in embarrassment, "Oh my god!"

Leo snarled as he hit Shane's head, "Way to go, idiot! You ruined his chance to get a date from her. You and your big mouth!"

Glen groaned in embarrassment, "Yeah, man. Seriously, can't you just shut up for once?! You're worse as my grandmama!"

"All this to get a girlfriend?!" Spike asked angrily and frustratingly. He groaned, "Sam, you're so unbelievable! When we get out of here, you are so in-!"

Danny interrupted by shouting, "Dad! Trouble!"

Spike, Sam and the college students looked up and found policemen have arrived and blocked the way. They were in shock and worry. They're now in big trouble. They were forced to come out from the car. They all got handcuffs before get into the car. All of them including the rest of college mates and even Trent were transferred back to the jail.

* * *

_Police Station, Los Angeles,_

While Danny was in his own cell, Sam and the rest of students including his friends and Spike were placed into one big cell. They have been inside the jail for whole morning. They then heard the door was opened as the policeman entered the prison cell area.

"Witwicky, Yeager and their friends!" Policeman called out. Sam, Spike, Danny, Leo, Glen, Shane and Megan raised their hands up. He continued as he approached and opened cell's bar, "Your parents are here for you. You're free to go."

"Thanks," Shane thanked happily.

As Sam and his friends have left the prison cell, the policeman grabbed and held Spike's hand. He spoke dryly, "You really need to take care of your son. Seriously. Letting him join the big boy's party is not a good idea."

Spike groaned in frustration, "I wonder why..."

As soon as Sam and his friends emerged out from the jail's entrance, they found and met up with their family. One was an obese old man with gentle brown-white hair worn the greenish pattern shirt, white T-Shirt within it and grayish pants, next to him was his wife - lady with reddish curly hair worn bluish shirt with decorated designs and white skirt, and also a 35-years-old woman with blond hair tied by her hair band worn a cyan uniform with dark blue vest, pants and skirt, long greenish socks and brown heel. And last one was a mustached 50-years-old man with long curly brown hair worn a beige jacket, gray T-Shirt and blue jean.

Megan sighed, "I'm in so much trouble." She turned and looked at Sam, "Thanks for trying to save my butt, Sam."

"Yeah, sure..." Sam admitted in shame and upset.

Sam and his friends approached to their family while Megan approached to her father, who was angry and upset with her.

"Dad, I can explain," Megan said in shame and worried.

Mr. Yeager shook his head angrily, "Not a word, Megan. Let's go now. We have to send Tessa and Izzy to school. They're gonna be late."

Mr. Yeager and Megan exited the police station. Sam feel sorry for her as she was in trouble with her father for the trouble she never meant to get into. He turned and faced to his parents.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?! Were you all hurt?!" Sam's mother asked in worry tone. Everyone shook their heads firmly. She screamed angrily as she used her bag in hitting them except Danny. Her husband and daughter-in-law yelped as they tried to hold her back. She shouted, "What the heck were you all thinking?! Of all the stupidest stunt you just pull, this is the worst! Bringing my grandson to your big boys' party is stupid! He's not ready for any sort of garbage especially some foul language and some inappropriate and censored stuffs! Thanks to you all, all of you got suspended! Now you won't get the graduation! You boys are unbelievable!"

"Judy, easy! Take it easy! Not in front of the public!" Sam's father exclaimed frantically.

"Please, mom! Stop it! Ron's right! We'll deal with this back home!" The blond woman exclaimed in concern, "Come on, Danny needs to get into school!"

While Judy was calming herself down from being angry and beating the boys, everyone sighed in relief. Spike sighed in relief, "Thanks, Carly."

"You and I are gonna have serious talk, Spike!" Carly scolded angrily. Sam snickered a bit. She turned and glared at him, "So are you!"

"Thank you, Carly. I need some timeout," Judy said calmly and gently. She huffed angrily, "But we're not done yet! And get these boys out of here now!"

Ron turned and glared at Leo, Shane and Glen, "Get out of here. You don't want me to count to three." Leo, Shane and Glen nodded fearfully as they quickly panicked and ran off at once. He turned and looked at Spike and Sam. He sighed in shame, "Come on. Let's get a move on now. Danny's gonna be late for his school."

Spike and Sam nodded firmly before looking and glaring at each other. Danny sighed in concern and upset as he has the feeling that his family is gonna have the worst argument in his life.

* * *

_Darby's Resident, Jasper, Nevada,_

In his bedroom; a strong muscle-build man with black spiky hair, small sideburns and black beard was sleeping and snoring peacefully and happily. He opened his eyes as he looked at his beautiful wife, who has long black hair and blue eyes is now waking up from her sleep. They're both were looking and smiling at each other.

"Hey beautiful," The man greeted happily yet gently.

The woman giggled a bit, "Hi, my handsome prince. Did you enjoy some of your best month off, Johnny?"

Johnny laughed happily, "You bet I am, June." He yawned out loud as he grabbed and held his wife close to him, "The best month off ever. Spending lots and lots of time with my family especially my most beautiful wife and son."

"Really? Me being the most beautiful wife?" June asked amusingly. She giggled as she gently punch against his chest, "Okay, mister. I think you're exaggerating that too much."

"Am I?"

"Sounds like one."

"If I'm really exaggerating so much, then we both wouldn't be here to have greatest moment in our life. It's our best. And of course, our son wouldn't be here either."

June scoffed a bit, "Alright, smart-alerk. You win this round, mister. One of these days, I wanna win this round to say that mother's right for once, Commander Darby."

"Yeah, good luck with that, Nurse Darby," Johnny said playfully as he sat up straight. He helped her to sit up. Knowing what he was doing, June removed the blanket aside. She sat down on his bottom part. He then held and moved her against his chest. Both of them moved and rubbed their chests against each other gently and slowly. He smiled, "Now, you and I have some unfinished business to attend. Tell me, what do do, Nurse."

June giggled, "You know what to do, Commander. Just give the best, sir."

Johnny and June smiled playfully and happily as they began making love. June has her arms wrapped around him. Johnny has his right hand to hold and push her bottom against his while held his left arm to hold and shook her chest against his. Both of them groaned and moaned happily and wildly for the moment. They then departed from hugging for taking a breathe. Johnny then kissed and licked one of her breast while shaking her bottom, making her groaned and moaned happily for the moment. She then held and kissed him by lips, as well as licking and twisting his playfully and happily. He pushed and make her laid down on the bed as he pushed his bottom against hers while rubbing and touching her breast, making her sighed happily.

For the moment later, Johnny grabbed and held her against his body as he stand up at once. She held and wrapped her hands around him. They both looked at each other for the moment. They both nodded happily. He grunted a bit as he gave some shaking against her chest and bottom for a lot of times, making her moaned happily and gently. They both then gave a long tongue kiss. Both of them moaned and groaned happily from shaking and touching each other's body, they sighed in relief as they became exhausted and tired. They both looked at each other as they both smiled.

"Now that was the best..." Johnny commented.

June giggled, "Yeah, no kidding. If you're hoping for a daughter, then you better do it a bit harder to get one. The best one."

Johnny laughed, "Trust me. I intend to do it, my Princess of the Night."

And just before Johnny and June could do anything, they both heard the door knocked. They turned and looked at the door as they heard some familiar gentle voice.

"Mummy! Daddy! Are you up?!" The boy's voice asked, "We need to go to Uncle Will's house now. Everyone's waiting."

"Okay, honey. We'll be out soon," June called out, "Go and get yourself ready, Jack. And don't forget about bringing a doll for your cousin. We'll be done soon."

Johnny nodded, "We'll be with you in the moment."

"Okay!" Jack's voice called out.

As soon as Jack left and went down the stairs, Johnny and June sighed calmly. He put his wife down while looking at each other for the moment.

"Well, we'd better get going. Wouldn't want to make my big brother's waiting," June commented.

Johnny sighed, "Yeah, of course. I wouldn't want to piss of the Colonel, otherwise, he's gonna cut off my holidays with you all."

June scoffed as she took her dress out from the cupboard, "Don't be such a drama king, Johnny. Get dress now. We don't want to be late. I have to be good looking for Willy."

"Yeah, of course," Johnny agreed. And just before June could put her dress on, Johnny stopped her at once. He smiled, "Allow me. It's the husband's job to make sure his wife get dressed properly."

June smiled playfully as she passed her dress to him, "Alright. Be quick. I want to put suit on you too."

With a sly yet amusing smirk, Johnny helped putting some dress on June. She then helped putting some suit on him. June now worn a greenish T-Shirt with crimson heart-shaped and small sleeves, blue jean and worn white shoes, and even has her hair tied in ponytail. He worn a grayish T-shirt with Nike Symbol on right side, brown shorts and black sneakers.

After getting dressed, they both looked and smiled at each other. Johnny and June smiled and snickered a bit before they gave each other a long deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

_L.A. International Educational School, Los Angeles,_

Arriving at the school building, a large family silver colored minivan slowly approaching and stopping before the building. Many young students were walking towards it happily while chatting and talking to each other. Spike was driving the minivan, Carly was sitting on the passenger's seat while Sam, his parents and Danny were sitting on backseats. All of them haven't said a word since their arrival. They were all upset and angry of what happen from last night.

Ron sighed, "Boys..."

"It wasn't my fault, dad! I swear!" Sam protested at once, "I kept Danny close to me for all time, making sure he doesn't go and do something inappropriate that is not suitable for him. And above all else, he has never use any foul language at all!"

Danny nodded meekly, "It's true, grandpa."

"That doesn't excuse you from bringing my son into your party," Spike said dryly and angrily yet softly while holding the grip on steering wheel's handle, "I specifically told you to watch over him, and not taking him to anywhere you want to go and do what you want! If you're taking him, take him to some area that is suitable to his age, not some bunch of nonsense."

"Really? Like you did anything different from mine?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, it's different from yours, Samuel Michael Witwicky! Unlike yours, we don't involve of anything nonsense or kids in big boys' party when we're either in high school or university. And once in my life, I'd never get into trouble."

"Right. Because 80's is the most 'awesome' era for entertainment and party in old and boring folks' life. It's no wonder hippies get killed during that time."

"Hippies in 70's, not 80's, genius. And for the record, the 80's is still awesome and better than this era. They've got everything in my time."

"Yeah. You and your stupid smart-ass talk and goofy nonsense dancing-ass. It's no wonder you didn't get much date before you start working and dating with Carly."

Spike slammed his hand against the steering wheel's handlebar. He turned and glared at Sam, "You better watch that tone of yours, Sam. I mean it. Because if you say or do something very foul at me or our family. I'm gonna punch your face, right here, right now, Samuel."

"Do you worst, Steven," Sam snarled angrily, "I'd like to see you try and do it now, Mr. Perfect Guy, who doesn't even give a damn care of being there for his son and his uncle has to do his job!"

Spike groaned in anger as he was about to punch at Sam, but halted by Carly while Ron and Judy hold the younger one back. Danny became uncomfortable and scared of seeing his family fighting with each other.

"That's enough! Both of you! You're scaring Danny," Carly shouted angrily, ceasing the family argument. She pointed at Danny, who is both scared and uncomfortable with the fighting. She sighed and continued, "Look, guys. We all have different ideas o taking care and we should respect that, not against it. At least, Sam didn't let his sight off on Danny. Right?"

Ron nodded a bit, "She does have the point."

Judy sighed as she nudged her husband, "Yeah. He shouldn't have brought him to college party. And not to mention, it was his past bedtime too."

"Like the heck I care," Spike and Sam said dryly and annoyingly, "This guy screw everything up especially ruining Danny's life."

Danny looked upset and disappointed. Carly sighed, "We'll talk about this later. Danny, we'd better go now. It's getting late." She then kissed Spike's cheek, "Bye, honey. Be nice."

Spike smiled warmly, "Bye, honey."

"See ya, Carly, Danny," Sam waved goodbye to Carly.

"Bye, dad. Bye, Uncle Sam," Danny said goodbye to them.

As soon as Carly and Danny climbed down the minivan, they then approached to the school while talking secretly.

"Do you think dad and uncle can get along for once?" Danny asked.

Carly sighed, "I hope so, Danny. I hope so."

Inside the car, the Witwicky Family remained silent as they watched both Carly and Danny walking and entering the school.

"You know I hate you a lot, Spike," Sam said dryly and annoyingly.

Spike scoffed, "I hate you even more..."

Ron and Judy sighed in annoyance, "Boys..."

Spike started the engine and drove his minivan to other direction. They're heading back home now.

Another car has arrived at the school as well. Mr. Yeager was driving the car while his oldest daughter, Megan was sitting on the passenger's seat. The other two girls - a blond 17-years-old girl worn pinkish sleeveless T-Shirt and short jean and a 13-years-old with black hair in braided style worn white T-Shirt with street grayish jacket and blue long jean were sitting on backseats. The Yeager Family have remained silent for the moment.

Megan sighed, "Dad, about what happen? I-!"

"I told you to be careful with your boyfriend, didn't I?" Mr. Yeager asked dryly and annoyingly. Megan remained silent. He continued, "The moment you introduced him to me, the moment I knew that he's a troublemaker and not a great genius with mechanic and invention. He's a dumbass. And look what he has gotten you into?"

Megan sighed in annoyance, "Fine. I admit it. I could have done better in finding a boyfriend especially how jerk he can be to a kid."

"You don't say," Mr. Yeager said in annoyance, "You should have seen and done it before today happens. And look what he has done to you. He got you suspended before the college's graduation. You have to wait for a year to complete your course now. I hope you're proud of it."

"If this is about me not being smart enough, fine, I admit it. I should have seen it coming. I should have been careful. I should have avoid the problems in the first place! I get that, dad."

"No, you don't get it, Megan. I want you to get a better life. Heck, I even want you, Tessa and Izzy get a better life than I was. But I never got the chance because of my screw ups I have, back from my college days. I'd never get a chance for graduation or even get a good job. All I can do now is fix and repair the machine problems, which provide little bucks for us to survive. And you're ending up like me. I don't want that to be your future, Mikaela Megan Charlie Yeager!"

"I'll get better, dad! I'll get a better life for not only me, but all of us. I promise you for that."

"I sincerely doubt you'll have the second chance."

Megan groaned, "You can be very stubborn, sometimes."

"Dad, please, stop it." The braided hair girl insisted in concern, "You know it's not really her fault when she joined the party. Her jackass boyfriend screw things up for partying in midnight at the abandoned building."

Tessa nodded a bit, "Yeah, dad. I'm sure the college will sort it and let Megan and some guys especially this Witkity boy back."

"Witwicky..." Megan corrected firmly. Tessa and Izzy were about to shout. She interrupted, "He's not my new boyfriend, girls."

"Aw. He does look like one for you," Izzy teased playfully.

Tessa nodded, "Yeah sure wish I could get one like you have."

Megan groaned, "Seriously..."

After some thinking, Mr. Yeager sighed in defeat, "Fine. Whatever. You kids better get to class now. But no boyfriends!"

"Fine..." Tessa and Izzy groaned in annoyance.

Tessa and Izzy exited out of the car. They then headed off to the school at once. Both Mr. Yeager and Megan turned and looked at each other before huffed and looked away at once. He then drove the car off to another area.

* * *

_Classroom, L.A. International Educational High School, Los Angeles,_

After gathering the books and file of papers from her office, Carly has arrived and entered the 12th Grade Classroom. She put all of her stuffs on the teacher's table. She then put the glasses on as she turned and face at the students. Some of them were excited and readied for learning the history lessons while others were bored and sleepy. Tessa was among the class. This annoyed and amused her.

"Well, this is gonna be fun..." Carly commented in annoyance. She cleared her throat a bit, "Good morning, class. As far as my concerns for the attendance, I'm glad that everyone is here. Let us begin the history, shall we?"

"Do we have to?" Someone complained in annoyance.

Carly turned and looked at Mexican Teenage Boy with funky dark brown hair worn a brown T-Shirt with orange jacket and blue jean as he was sitting and leaning against the chair while lifting his legs on the desk.

"Really, Carlos? Are you trying to get us into trouble again?" The Chinese Girl with pinkish and reddish long hair worn light reddish shirt with white collars and sleeves and white pants asked in annoyance.

"What?" Carlos asked in annoyance, "I still don't get it why we have to learn about history. I mean what's the point, Alexis."

"Are you kidding me?" Alexis asked in annoyance, "We learn and understand the history. Plus, it's part of our grades."

Carlos scoffed, "I still don't get it why we need to learn it. It's not like everyone cares about history or even remember. I don't."

Some of students chatted and nodded in agreement with Carlos as they too don't understand of why they should be bothered with history.

"He has the point," The spiky lighted brown haired American Boy worn the white T-Shirt with blue shirt-like jacket and beige pants. Alexis turned and glared at him. He was confused, "What?"

Alexis groaned, "Rad White. Out of all the people, I should have expected you to be smart enough for not ignoring the subject."

Rad sighed, "Sorry, Alexis. History is not strongest subject."

"Yeah. No kidding," Carlos agreed playfully.

Alexis sighed in annoyance, "Boys..."

"I see..." Carly said calmly and amusingly. She giggled a bit, attracting the students' attention, "You know... You all remind me of myself. When I was a little girl, I too have the problem with history. I also wondered why we should be bother of history, and it's hardly important to me at all."

"Ah... Looks like we've got denial..." Carlos said playfully.

"Carlos!" Alexis exclaimed in annoyance.

"Ms. Yue, wait, please. Let me continue with my history," Carly continued, "As I continued despise the history a lot, I come across to Egyptian Exhibit. And for the first time in my life, I became fascinated and intrigued with it."

"Are you serious?" Carlos asked in surprise.

Carly nodded sincerely, "Yes, I am. It's not only Egyptian. There were others as well. The more I looked at their cultural, history and artifacts; the more I get intrigued and realized of how important the history truly is to us."

"So, why's it important?" Rad asked.

"It teach us to become better and not repeating the same mistakes or event again," Carly answered sincerely, "And believe me. The more I learn and understand about history, my weakness and even the world; the more I became better and wiser. Same goes to famous people and celebrity. So, it's not different."

Rad, Carlos and some students chatted and muttered in surprise and amaze of what they just heard. Alexis smiled amusingly to see everyone's agreeing that history isn't boring as they thought of.

"Not so boring, is it?" Alexis asked playfully.

"Well, I could try," Carlos commented calmly.

"No kidding. It's worth to learn and understand the history," Rad said calmly.

Carly smiled, "I'm glad that everyone's on same page. Shall we get back on subject about the first man on the moon?"

With the high school chatted and nodded in agreement, they all took their books out and read the chapter as Carly continued her teachings.

* * *

_Lennox Resident, Jasper, Nevada,_

"Hey! Look who joined the party!" The cocky yet happy guy's voice called out.

Johnny, June and their son named Jack, who has short black spiky hair worn a navy T-shirt with red colored Gundam Silhouette, and long jeans and black sneakers have arrived and entered a small rectangle-shaped house. They saw and found couple of people were chatting and enjoying their barbecue while the children were playing happily with each other on the games.

They then met up with an older American Man with brown spiky hair, short mustache and beard worn a grayish T-shirt and long blue jean, and his wife has a long curly blond hair worn greenish-bluish shirt and long white skirt, who was holding the 6-years-old girl with brown hair worn pinkish shirt and mini-skirt, long reddish sock and white shoe, and lastly an American-African man, who worn sleeveless white T-shirt, blue jean and worn a headband bandana on his head.

"My favorite little sister, my bro and little nephew of mine," The older man greeted happily.

"William Lennox!" June exclaimed happily as she approached and gave him a warm hug. She then kissed on both of his cheek. She smiled, "Good to see you again. Hope you're enjoying your vacation with your family." She then turned and looked at the little girl, "How's my favorite little Ana doing?"

Ana giggled, "Doing fine, Auntie June."

"All of us doing fine, Junie," Lennox commented happily.

"Hopefully, he doesn't try to shoot anyone else on sight, Colonel Lennox," Johnny joked, "Am I right, Sarah?"

"No, he hasn't done it especially not right in front of us," Sarah joked playfully, "If he does, I would like to kick his butt."

Lennox laughed playfully as he gave a gentle punch at Johnny's shoulder, "Very funny, Commander. Forgot how much I hate your sense of humor."

"What? And you think Fig's crocodile meat isn't the worse thing to eat?" The American-African Man asked. He laughed a bit, "Yeah right, Lennox. God, I hate that a lot!"

"Me too, Uncle Epps!" Jack and Ana agreed playfully and happily.

"So, today's gonna be our last vacation, right?" Epps asked calmly.

"Definitely," Lennox confirmed firmly and seriously, "After this, we have to return to Qatar for our usual guard duty at N.B.E. Command Base."

"Speaking of base, you still haven't told us about it," June said calmly yet suspiciously.

Sarah nodded in agreement, "What's so special about this one, Will? Why on earth the government would move this secretive base to Qatar? Isn't it a bit dangerous?"

Lennox sighed in defeat, "To be honest, we have no idea. It's complete classified that only Presidents, ministers and Secret Service know about it. All I know is that our duty is to make sure that no one gets in and our from the base, getting our secret information and technology could turn on us."

"Plus, we have some high-tech turrets and weapons to take down some invasion and terrorist," Epps added confidently.

"Whatever it is, better hope it's not alien," Johnny said firmly.

"Aw, come on, Darby. Everyone knows there's no such thing called 'alien'. I mean we haven't found and seen anything at all for years since the first man on the moon," Epps said in annoyance.

"He does have the point." Sarah nodded in agreement, "But I'm still curious about this N.B.E. Command Base. I wonder what they're hiding..."

"No one knows. That's for sure..." June admitted in concern.

Johnny scoffed, "Forget about the N.B.E. stuffs. Let's enjoy our party for today. Consider this to be our last vacation until next four months later, we'll be back."

Though unsure about ignoring of N.B.E., Lennox couldn't agree more with his brother-in-law. He smiled, "He's right. Let's party, everyone. Make the best out of it!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered out wildly and happily.

As Lennox and most of his family returned to the party for fun and partying, the Darby Family is going as well. June hold Johnny back as she wanted to talk.

"You sure know how to lighten things up," June said amusingly.

Johnny smiled, "Well, I don't like make things moody and sour especially for today. Let's make the best out of it. Right, Jack?"

Jack giggled, "Yeah, dad! Can we get some cheeseburger?"

Johnny laughed, "Be my guess."

"But not too much, Jack. More of salad and carrots. I don't want him to get obese again. He just got exercise and slim down from last week," June warned firmly and seriously, "I mean it. Serious face."

Johnny and Jack whistled and saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

The Darby Family moved out and regrouped with the rest of their friends and family. All of them continued partying wildly and happily for their last day of vacation.

* * *

_Pentagon, Washington D.C.,_

Most of military officers, technicians, scientists and even businessmen were gathered at the large meeting chamber. An old Secretary of Defense with white combed hair worn black suit with a tie and black pants has arrived and entered the chamber, which was guarded by American-African Man worn his blue agent suit and a mad-like man with black-white funky hair worn agent black suit.

"Fowler... Simmons..." The Secretary of Defense said calmly and firmly.

"Sir," American-African Agent named Fowler saluted.

The mad-like man called Simmons shown his calm and firm face and saluted, "Welcome, Mr. Secretary."

"Is that all, Simmons?" Secretary asked calmly.

Simmons nodded firmly, "Yes, sir. We've got them here. You sure it's good idea to involve of businessmen like Gould and Joyce?"

"I'm with Agent Simmons. This might be terrible idea," Fowler said in concern.

"Your opinion is noted," Secretary said calmly and firmly, "Do not worry, you two. I have the plan if they're attempt to sell our classified information to anyone. They won't get away with it."

"Let's hope it works," Fowler said calmly and seriously.

As Secretary and his agents moved to the front of his high military officers, Simmons announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Secretary of Defense."

Everyone stood up at once, gesturing to pay their respect to the Secretary of Defense, who nodded firmly and calmly.

"Please be seated." Secretary of Defense commanded. Everyone have taken their seats. He then continued, "I'm John Anthony Keller. I have summoned you, most of the best scientists, technicians and businessmen for the important task to perform. Something that is impossible for any of us can do and achieve the goal. What you all are about to see is completely classified and unexpected."

With his gesture, Fowler pushed the computer's button, activating the projector in revealing the pictures of Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin's adventures on the moon, as well as their encounter on the metallic giant robots. It shocked and surprised everyone including the businessmen. They didn't expect to see lots of giant metallic robots, not to mention, they really are aliens.

"Yes. These footage from 1969's are real indeed. And most surprising of all, these 'robots' are indeed and definitely real aliens," Secretary Keller said firmly, "However, we don't know if they're functioning or deactivated. And not to mention, if their computer could be turn on and provide us anymore information to learn and understand about these creatures. But what we do know is that this isn't the only ship that crashed on the moon from a long time ago. We suspected that there's another one here on Earth."

Everyone chatted and muttered in concern of what they just heard. There's another alien ship on their home planet?

"That is why you're here. We need your help," Secretary Keller continued, "Our task is to not only analyzing and studying these 'aliens', their technology and culture, but also identifying them if they're friend or foe. We also must find and locate another alien ship on our planet. The sooner we identified these creatures and even finding another spaceship, the sooner we make preparation if they attempt to threaten and destroy our planets. This is as real as it's ever gonna get. Now I'm gonna leave you to your officer-in-charge. You'll break up into teams and you'll start your work. Good luck. To us all."

After making his presentation, Secretary Keller left the chamber at once, Simmons and Fowler followed him at once.

"With respect, sir. I believe that my team will do a better job," Simmons said firmly and seriously.

Fowler scoffed, "Right. That's where you go cookoo for wanting to learn more about aliens..."

"Not cool, Bill. Not cool." Simmons snarled dryly.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Secretary Keller said firmly and calmly.

Everyone chatted and muttered in concern about the latest event they have received, involving on searching and studying the aliens. Some of them were skeptical and uncertain about aliens. Others were excited and intrigued about it.

A veteran CIA Director in his old age with less white hair, small mustache and bearded worn the black suit with crimson tie, along with his CIA Agents including a middle aged man worn his mercenary battle suit while wearing his sunglasses.

"Director Attinger, do you think the aliens are real?" CIA Commander asked in skepticism.

"If it's not, it's best we make preparation for anything, Commander Savoy. You could never tell when they will strike us when we let our guard down," Director Attinger said sternly and dryly, "Just like what happen 9/11..."

Savoy groaned while clenched his fist tightly, "Yeah. Damn those terrorists. They'll pay for killing my sister. I will have them headshot especially their leader."

"You will have the chance, Savoy," Director Attinger said dryly and firmly, "You'll get the chance when the time is right..."

The bald headed man in his middle age worn black suit and glasses was intrigued and amused of the latest event. He turned and faced at his group, consisting of an Indian Man with black spiky hair and small mustache in his 40's worn greenish scientist lab, black gloves and boots, a Japanese Boy with crimson spiky hair in 25 worn his military blue suit and has crimson goggle on his head and his girlfriend at his age has a long dark greenish hair in two pigtails worn an orange sweater, science coat and dark pink skirt, and another woman in 30's with blond in ponytail worn lighter pink shirt with dark red jacket and jean was writing down her notes.

"You heard everything?" Businessman asked calmly and firmly.

"We heard everything," The Indian Scientist said in agreement, "Still, I'm having hard time to believe that there's such species exist, Mr. Joyce."

Mr. Joyce smirked, "Well, this is the perfect chance to show the world that my company is the best for making technologies and studying the aliens and their cultures. We'll be on the top! Wouldn't agree, Professor Isaac Sumdac?"

Professor Sumdac hummed in concern, "I supposed so, though I would prefer to talk than studying." He yelped in uneasiness and disgust as he covered his mouth, "Dissection is the worse thing to do. I'd never ever want to do that."

"Well, I don't believe it. It must be fake," The soldier exclaimed firmly, "In fact, why should we bother about it?"

"Kicker, if we don't take this chance, we lose the chance to meet and study the aliens!" The scientist girl exclaimed angrily, "Do you have any idea of how badly I wanted this?! We've gotta find and study the aliens while we have the chance!"

Kicker yelped in concern, "Take it easy, will ya, Mika?! No need to go overboard like your cousin!"

Mika scoffed angrily while crossed her arms angrily, "Well, mister, you just push the wrong button. Don't you know your own girlfriend?!"

"I only know she loved science and technology, but not aliens," Kicker said uneasily and fearfully, "Plus, you never told me about that one before."

Mika hummed thoughtfully, "Good point."

"Well, I wish you luck for the job," Kicker commented, "I have to get back to Qatar ASAP. Another boring guard duty again."

Mika scoffed, "Well, try to behave and not get yourself into trouble."

Kicker scoffed, "Trouble. Yeah, right. Trouble find me, you know."

Mr. Joyce noticed his assistant's concern looks, "What's wrong, Darcy?"

Darcy sighed, "I don't like criticizing your decision. But it seems to be... rash. And also, how can we be certain that aliens are real?"

Mr. Joyce smiled, "Don't worry about that. I'm sure we'll achieve that goal. I can promise you for that, Darcy."

A man in his 30's with gentle combed black hair and small mustache and beard worn his blackish suit has too heard everything. He smiled confidently and calmly. He was then approached by a short man with funky worn glasses and white businessman suit with red tie.

"Let me guess, Mr. Powell. You're not convinced," Young Businessman asked optimistically, "Because if it is, can I said I don't give a shit of how wacky and crazy I'm doing?"

Powell groaned, "Even so, I still said it's bad business for your company. We've already have K.S.I. mad enough to volunteer in searching and studying these so-called 'aliens'. It would be best for us to ignore it." He then found his employer's look staring at him amusingly. He sighed in defeat, "I can safely assumed that you still go for it and fired me for insubordination and questioning your concerns, Mr. Gould?"

"Yes, Mr. Powell. And no, Mr. Powell. I will not fire you. And also, call me 'Dylan'. You know I hate being too formal. It doesn't do business for me. You know, what I'm saying?"

"I can say that you're too casual for business. But as you wish, Mr. Gould, sir. So, what do you need us to do? Should I inform Dr. Black and Mr. Masterson to begin the research."

"Yes, Mr. Powell, he should begin!" Dylan exclaimed happily. He then grunted, "And keep that idiot away from our project. I want Prometheus to be our lead scientist, not that idiot Masterson. I don't want him to screw our project!."

Powell sighed, "Understand, Mr. Gould. While I'm still uneasy with his motive and designs, Masterson is still an exceptional scientist for building weapons and artillery. It is best that we should involve him for protection."

Dylan groaned, "Very well. I hate it when you're right, Powell..."

* * *

_Cafeteria, L.A. International Educational Elementary School, Los Angeles,_

After returning to the class in time, Danny, like every students in his age do, listen and doing studies and homework. Despite everything is back to normal, Danny felt uncomfortable and uneasy as children chatted and talked softly, involving of Danny being part of big boys' party. He is nervous and scared as he hated being talked back about it.

At the cafeteria, Danny, alone, eating his own lunch. He found some students chatted and whispered about him, as well as looked away and ignoring him. No one wants to sit and eat with him. It frustrated and annoyed him a lot. Suddenly, another 10-years-old boy with yellow short hair worn a black beanie hat, greenish-whitish jacket and short brown pants arrived and sad close to him.

"Hey, Danny!" The kid greeted happily.

"Buddy..." Danny asked in surprise, "Hey. I thought you'd be with others because of..."

"The rumors? Dude, why are you bother about this? So, what if you go to big boys' party? It doesn't mean anything."

"But still. The other kids-!"

"Not a big deal. Just ignore them. Besides, can you tell me about what's been happening from the party? How do you feel about it?! Is it cool to be at the big boy's party?!" Buddy asked happily. He sighed happily, "I wish I could be part of it..."

Danny groaned, "Are you serious, Buddy? Sometimes, you're weird, you know that?"

Buddy smiled, "I'm proud of it."

"Yeah, being the weirdo in the weird club..." The dry yet deep voice spoke. Both Danny and Buddy looked up and found a 13-years-old bully with dark brown spiky hair worn a black sleeveless shirt with skull and blue jean. He continued, "So, what if you join the big boys' party? It doesn't mean anything. You guys are just losers and weirdo."

"Dang it... Derrick..." Buddy muttered angrily.

Danny groaned, "Can you just leave us alone? We've done nothing wrong to you."

"Oh yeah? You did something wrong to me!" Derrick asked amusingly before grabbed and thrown the pie on his face. He continued, "You just think you're special and great here, and everyone likes you? Well, guess what? You're not. You're just a loser."

"It doesn't mean anything. I'm not special or great. I'm just the same as everyone."

"Really? Like your parents weren't there for you?" Derrick asked amusingly, shocking Danny and Buddy. He smiled slyly, "I heard that your dad rather spend more time with his work than with you. And your mummy actually hate you a lot because you're useless. And for your uncle? He's just a pierce of crap!"

Danny screamed in anger as he was about to attack Derrick. But instead, he got punched and kicked to the ground. Buddy approached and helped Danny up.

And just before Derrick could punch at him, his right hand was grabbed and held back. He turned and found a 12-years-old Indian Girl with red hair in two pigtail and has a hairpin on hers worn an orange-beige shirt and mini-skirt and also has sleeves, pair of beige socks and orange boots.

"Leave them alone, bully," The Indian Girl snarled angrily.

Derrick grunted angrily as he pulled his hand hard. He turned and slammed his right hand to punch at her. She stopped his punch with her right hand. To his surprise, she was strong enough to withstand and push his punch away from him. He then noticed something on her right hand, which actually is a prosthetic hand.

"What the heck?!" Derrick asked in shock, "A robot hand?!"

"What's the matter? Scared?" The Indian Girl asked dryly yet confidently. She scoffed as she pushed Derrick away from her, "Well, you should be. Because if you bully anyone else here, I will strike back."

Derrick grunted in anger as he launched some punches on the Indian Girl, who easily and firmly blocked and deflect the attacks. This has caused his hand injured since he punched too much on her.

"A little advice," Indian Girl said confidently, "Don't try to fight when you know you can't win."

Derrick groaned in anger. And just he could launch another punch, he heard someone cleared his throat. He turned to his back and found Izzy and the teacher stood before him.

Izzy smirked, "And another advice: don't pick a fight, otherwise you're in big trouble."

Derrick grunted angrily about him gotten himself into trouble. The teacher grabbed and took him away from others. Izzy and the Indian Girl turned and helped Danny to stand up.

"You okay?" Izzy asked. Danny nodded meekly. She smiled, "Good to hear. And you know? You shouldn't try to fight and be bothered by him."

"But Derrick insulted Danny," Buddy explained.

"Just because he talked bad about something you guys don't like, doesn't mean you should fight back," The Indian Girl commented, "And besides, the smartest thing to do is ignore him or call the teacher to deal with him. That way you wouldn't be worry and upset about it."

Danny sighed, "Yeah. I'll keep that in. Thank you for helping me. I'm Danny."

Buddy smiled as he pointed proudly at himself, "The name's Buddy, girls."

"I'm Izzy," Izzy introduced herself.

"I'm Sari," Sari greeted warmly and calmly, "It's nice to meet you all. And I'd be happy that we'd be friends."

"That'd be great! Come on, let's sit down and eat," Buddy exclaimed happily. He and his friends sat down on the canteen and have their lunch together. He then looked at her prosthetic hand, "By the way, how did you get the robo hand?"

Sari looked at her prosthetic right hand. She looked embarrassed and uneasy, "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"It's something that I want to forget and not bother about it."

Buddy sighed, "But maybe you should-!"

Izzy interrupted, "How about we focused on having lunch and talk about things?"

"Yeah, Buddy. And I don't think we should keep asking her if she doesn't like to talk," Danny snarled at Buddy, who was confused. He sighed, "Sorry about him. He tends to do that all the time."

Sari sighed, "Never mind. I don't expect everyone to leave it alone. But thanks, Danny."

Four children then talked and chatted about what they liked the most and also what they do, and at the same time, they were having lunch.

* * *

_Natural History Museum of Los Angeles, Los Angeles,_

After dropping their parents back home, both Spike and Sam headed off to the Natural History Museum. Upon arriving to their destination, they both got out and entered the museum. They found a young man with light brown hair worn a glasses, a white shirt and blue jean riding the wheelchair, waiting at the entrance.

Spike smiled and waved to his friend, "Chip!"

"Spike, you made it!" Chip greeted happily. He noticed Sam, standing near to the door. He spoke, "I'm kinda surprised that Sam is here. Wasn't he-?"

Spike interrupted, "Don't. Let's just get inside and see what's the problem with animatronic. Just hope mechanic is in there."

Chip nodded a bit, "He is, Spike." He turned and looked at Chip, "Nice seeing you again, Sam."

Sam sighed, "You too, Chip."

"Don't screw this up again," Spike snarled.

Sam scoffed angrily, "Whatever, smartass."

"No foul language, mister." Spike snapped angrily.

As Spike walked and followed Chip, who is leading and guiding his best friend to the area for checking on the animatronic, Sam turned and walked towards the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Triceratops fossils. He was staring and glaring at it for the moment.

"Having issue with the family?" The girl's voice asked, surprised Sam to turn on his left. He found Megan, who was looking at the dinosaur fossils as well. She sighed, "So am I..."

"Megan?" Sam asked in surprise. Megan smiled a bit while nodded in confirmation. He whistled in surprise before cleared his throat, "W-What are you doing? I mean I don't mean to be rude or jerk, just curious and surprise that you're here, not doing something else."

"I follow my dad here."

"Wait. Your dad? He's the mechanic that Chip called and asked for his help?"

"Yup. That'd be him. He maybe good at fixing, but he's sucks at inventing and building the inventions. Still, I'm surprised that you're here too, Sam."

"Well, when you have a brother being an archaeologist, he has to come and go to some museum and helped his buddy check on the machine."

"Ah. I see. And I'm guessing your family's pretty mad at you for getting suspension before graduation?"

"Yup. My brother was the most pissed off guy to deal with. That guy really gives problem."

"You think he's the worse? Try my dad. My dad won't let my boyfriend near to my home. Coz if he does, he'll shoot at his ass. And trust me, he hated that guy a lot. He was kinda right about Trent. He was such a total jackass."

"Wow, for real?" Sam asked in surprise.

Megan nodded meekly, "And I'm so sorry for him being jackass to your nephew. God, he's such a jerk."

"Hey, it's okay, Megan. I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm mad at Trent for being a total jerk." Sam sighed in defeat, "Too bad I'm not brave enough to stand for Danny."

"You kidding me, Sam?" Megan asked in surprise and shock. She continued, "Come on, Sam. Don't sell yourself short. You really are brave. And you stood for the kiddo. I mean just imagine if there's random kid go around at the bar or somebody's property, he'd be dead shit because he has no one to watch his back. But you did, Sam. You did."

Sam gave some thoughts of what Megan has said, "Wow. Guess you're right. Man, didn't you were good at being sentimental? Are you some kind of tsundere or something?"

Megan laughed out loud, "What? You serious?"

"I mean, no offense or anything. Just never seen you being so kind and nice especially standing up for kids."

"Well, that's because I have two sisters to look after."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Witwicky. And trust me, I don't like people treating me being a queen of the world. And trust me, I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty especially repairing on the automobile." Megan sighed calmly, "And of course, there're times when kids feel lonely and scared, I tried to help and comfort, telling them that everything will be fine."

"Wow... Now, that is badass, Megan. And also, you're really kind too. You're definitely tsundere."

"What?!"

"Kidding!" Sam exclaimed in concern and fear. Instead of being mad and angry, Megan laughed playfully to hear his joke. He sighed in relief, "Well, why don't we get to know more about each other? That's definitely more to you than meets the eyes."

"Wow. That's gotta be cheesy talk I ever heard," Megan remarked amusingly, making Sam embarrassed and uneasy. She gave him a nudge on his shoulder. She smiled, "Relax, Sam. We're good. I definitely get to know more about you too. How cool geek you turned out to be."

Sam smiled as he nodded. Both him and Megan talked and chatted happily with each other about their life and background. They eventually became friends now.

* * *

Spike and Chip have arrived at the Tyrannosaurus Rex animatronic. They found Mr. Yeager, who was checking and repairing its system. Chip approached and asked of what's the problem, making Mr. Yeager responded that he's still checking and suspecting something to do with his chip.

Suddenly, Spike heard someone calling his name. He turned and found Carly arrived and approached to him. They both gave each other passionate kiss.

"That was quick. Break time already?" Spike asked amusingly.

Carly scoffed a bit, "Yup. And trust me, teaching high school isn't easy. And don't worry, I already have my lunch."

"Well, I haven't," Spike joked a bit, "But we'll get that later. I hope you do the cooking. I don't want my mom do the meatloaf again. God, it's terrible."

Though happy that Spike appreciate his cook, Carly shown her serious looks, "You know, Sam's not wrong. You hardly spend time with Danny."

Spike sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, Carly. I was so busy with my work. I never have the time to be with our kid."

"Spike, please. You're always busy with your work."

"Carly, I'm doing this for the family. I'm the only guy, who has to help and support the family. My mom and dad retired, and not to mention, she suffered some mental health issue. And the last thing I want is get her into trouble. Because if I can't help them, then who will?"

"Spike, I'm not asking you to quit on your job. I'm asking you to be there for Danny. Just take one day off or take him with you for a trip or father-son day. He needs his father, not an uncle. Because if Danny keeps spending more time with Sam, he will think of him as a father than you. And believe me, Spike, he wants to be with you."

"Carly, I..." Spike sighed in defeat and shame, "I really want to. I really do. It's just..."

Carly shushed and placed her finger on Spike's mouth, "Just promise me that you'll spend time with him. And try to be nice with Sam. He did a lot of work to look after him."

Though he feared he won't able to keep up with the promise, he has little choice. Spike sighed in defeat and nodded, "Alright. I'll try."

"Thanks, Spike," Carly said in relief. She then checked on her watch. She gasped, "I'd better go now. I'm gonna be late."

As soon as Carly walked off, Spike called, "Remember, be home as soon as you can before my mom start cooking."

"Got it!" Carly replied happily.

Spike sighed happily. He turned his attention to Chip and Mr. Yeager as they were checking on the Tyrannosaurus Rex animatronic's system.

* * *

_Grand Canyon, Arizona_

Five days later, inside the Great Canyon's cave, a small rock chipped off from its ceiling. It fell on the Ark, causing a little shake on the ship.

Inside the spaceship, both Autobots and Decepticons were still in stasis after 65 millions years have passed since their arrival. The wounded and stasis Ratchet was leaning and lying on top of the computer's keyboard. Due to the shake, Ratchet's body slipped off and fell to the ground but not before his hand drag and pull down the handler. This has caused the computer to turn on and activated beeping homing signal noise-like.

* * *

_K.S.I. Headquarter Building, Chicago,_

Technicians were working on computers as they were researching, analyzing and searching for any sign of alien spaceship. Mika was checking and researching on her computer, which suddenly got the beeping noise. It shocked and surprised her. She then checked on her computer, locating the source. It revealed the location - Grand Canyon.

"Oh my. I don't believe it." Mika said in surprise.

Mika then looked around, searching and locating her leaders. She found Mr. Joyce, Professor Sumdac and Darcy were walking and passing by as they were discussing. She called them at once. They turned and approached to her, checking on what she has found. Mika revealed her computer's screen to them, pinpointing the location.

"Sir, I believe I have found the alien spaceship!"  
_  
To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest...  
_

**Author's Notes:**  
Alright. This chapter focused on Human Characters. As you know them and where they came from **_G1, Unicron Trilogy, Film Series and Animated_**; however, there are some changes such as mix and massing some of them into one like **_Shane is both Shane (Movie) & Coby (Cybertron), Tessa is both Tessa (Movie) & Lori (Cybertron) & John Anthony Keller is both John Keller & Edmund Burton_**

And of course, **_Johnny Darby_** is the only Transformers Human OC I created as Jack's Dad and June's Husband, and will explain of what happened to him in this version only.


	3. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

_KSI Headquarter Building, Chicago,_

"You found the alien spaceship?!" Mr. Joyce asked in surprise and shock.

"Yes, sir. I am certain of it," Mika nodded firmly in confirmation as she pointed her finger on the computer screen, where her satellite has located and pinpointed, "With the help of satellites, I can detect and locate any kind of signals. Be it fissure, tsunami, storm, electronic wavelength, you named it. Thus, I have located the alien spaceship at Grand Canyon."

Mr. Joyce smiled, "This is perfect! We'll be the first business company for locating the alien spaceship. Just imagine what kind of technology and civilization we're about to discover and even making contact with them! This is truly perfect!"

Darcy hummed in concern, "But I'm curious. Why now?"

"I don't have the answer, madam," Mika admitted in concern, "But there's one possibility. A natural disaster or small tremor could have trigger the alien spaceship's homing beacon."

"Theoretically, yes..." Professor Sumdac agreed in concern, "Should we proceed with it?"

"Yes, we should," Mr. Joyce said firmly and calmly. He hummed calmly, "However, Grand Canyon is vast and large, and it could be very difficult journey for us to venture and locate the alien spaceship."

"What would you suggest, Mr. Joyce?" Darcy asked in concern.

"You're not suggesting asking the experts to assist us?" Professor Sumdac asked in concern, "The government has already said that the mission is complete classified and off-limits to the public until we're certain of what we're dealing with."

"I know," Mr. Joyce said calmly and humbly. He smirked, "But I'd never said we should disclose our mission to them."

Professor Sumdac, Mika and Darcy looked shock and concern about Mr. Joyce. Was this wise and good idea to do so?

And unknown to anyone else in the room, a man with long blond spiky hair and small beard worn a black shirt with white business suit and grayish tie while blowing his cigarette walked away from the scene. Pressing some buttons on his phone, the man was contacting someone else.

"Gould, it's Prometheus Black," Prometheus called calmly, "I've got some good news today. These fools have found and located the alien spaceship."

_"Nice work, Black. Knew I can count on you and your tricks."_ Gould's voice responded, _"Follow them."_

Prometheus smirked, "My pleasure. I'll have Masterson, Nanosec and Lomow to assist me on the mission."

_"Keep your eyes on them especially Masterson. They're up to something..."_

"Do not worry. Everything will be fine. You can count on me, sir."

Gould's voice scoffed, _"I certainly hope so, Prometheus..."_

Prometheus approached to the lift, which he accessed and entered it. While closing the door, Prometheus smirked amusingly yet sinisterly about the plans he and Gould make will come true. He will make sure everything worked out.

* * *

_Grand Park, Los Angeles,_

Since his suspension from university for pulling 'illegal party' at the building and also making inconsiderable noise to the neighborhood, Sam was forced to postpone his graduation for next two or five months later. All he can do now is find a temporary job to kill his time, and also look after Danny since either Spike or Carly were busy with their works.

In Saturday Morning, Sam took both his parents and nephew out for some picnic at the Grand Park. He was also told that Spike and Carly will be joining them soon. Both Ron and Judy were eating their picnic while talking and discussing about Spike's attitude and also spending more time with his family especially his son.

Sam was coaching and playing soccer with Danny, Sari and Buddy. He was alone to face off three children. Both Danny and Sari acted as striker and defender while Buddy act as the goalie. Sam smirked as he charged right at them, however both Danny and Sari came and blocked his attempt of getting through their defense. The young man was having a hard time to find a way to get through the defense due to the children were young and quick to block all of his direction.

Nevertheless, he has a way to overcome the situation. And just before Danny or Sari could tackle, Sam kicked the ball high up and over them. He quickly and swiftly moved around them. Using his head, he hit the ball straight into the goalie net. Buddy was about to block and grab it but missed as the ball hit the net. Sam smirked proudly and amusingly while looking at the children.

"Aw man! He beat us again!" Buddy complained in upset tone.

"Dang it. Uncle Sam is always good at this game," Danny complained, "Because he's tall and bigger than us. We're just too small."

Sari scoffed, "Yeah, right. I don't care how big he is. We can still take him down. I know it. Just need to find a way to beat him."

"Now that's what I'm talking about, Sari," Sam said in impressed, "Never give up, and always find a way to win it."

"Really?" Buddy asked in surprise, "Didn't you try and play the football game before? And when you lose, you decide to give up. That doesn't sound quite sporting."

"He wasn't trying to play the football for winning, Buddy. He did it because he wants Megan like him," Danny explained.

Sari hummed amusingly, "I see. Epic fail for Witwicky from not getting his own girl."

Sam yelped in shock and annoyed, "Hey! That is not the reason why I quit the game..."

"Yeah, right..." Danny, Sari and Buddy said amusingly.

Sari smirked, "Just admit it, Sam. You just want Megan to like you."

"Yeah. You couldn't stop thinking about her," Buddy agreed playfully. He then make some 'kissing' gesture and noise, "Oh, Megan! Megan! Megan! Please, come back to me! I wanna be with you! You're the hottest girl I ever met and like in my life."

"Come on, guys. Stop teasing him. That wasn't nice." Danny insisted firmly, making Sari and Buddy silent and nodded in understanding. Sam sighed in relief. He smiled and continued, "But still, they have the point. Don't you think you should try and talk with her. I mean you like her. Can you tell us why she's special to you?"

Sam yelped in annoyance by the question. Three children laughed playfully and happily that question has drop him off guard.

"That's none of your business. Forget it," Sam snapped angrily and annoyingly.

"Please, Uncle Sam," Danny pleaded tearfully while showing his puppy dog eyes. His friends also joined in. He pleaded again, "I just want to know, so do my friends. We promised to keep it a secret."

While annoyingly staring at the children's pleading eyes, Sam sighed in defeat while nodded reluctantly, "Fine. I'll talk. You're worse as Leo, Danny."

Sam cleared his throat to explain, "Megan is the most beautiful and hottest girl I ever met and seen since high school. She's my dream girl. And to be honest, I sure wish to be with her, help her out or at least be there for her kinda what boyfriend and girlfriend do. And best of all, she's quite tough, brave and kind girl for caring children like you guys. She's-!" He noticed the children's playful looks and snickering. Suspicious of their looks, he became shock and uneasy as he asked, "She's standing behind me, isn't she?"

"Go ahead, Witwicky. I'd like to hear more," Megan's voice asked playfully, "Is there more to me?"

Sam quickly got up to turn and found Megan and Izzy stood before him. He yelped, "Megan! Didn't see you here! So, what are you doing here?"

Megan smiled playfully before nudging Sam's chest a bit, "Nothing much. Just brought my little sister here to hang out with her friends."

"Sister?" Sam asked curiously. He then looked down and Izzy was standing before him. He whistled, "Izzy, right?"

Izzy nodded as she shook Sam's hand, "That's me. Nice to meet you, Sam."

"Alright, Izzy, why don't you join your friends for sport?" Megan suggested calmly. She then looked at Sam, "While me and Sam got some chatting to do."

Noticing Megan's looking at Sam, Izzy scoffed, "Alright, big sis. Spend some time with your new boyfriend. Just make sure he doesn't get a big shot at his ass by our dad. You know how protective he is."

Sam was in shock and worried to hear that. Megan blushed in embarrassment and annoyance before making a growl at her. Izzy walked away and joined her friends in soccer game.

"Just ignore her. She tends to scare everyone else with some silly jokes." Megan said uneasily. Sam wasn't convinced while still scared and worried. She sighed, "How about coffee or ice-cream?"

Snapping back to reality, Sam gulped fearfully, "Oh! Uh... Ice-Cream. If you're okay with it?"

Megan smiled and giggled playfully of Sam's nervous. Nevertheless, she grabbed his hand as she dragged him away from his family and friends. They headed towards the ice-cream truck, where they bought and ate their strawberry and chocolate ice-cream. They're also sitting down on the bench while chatting and laughing playfully.

"No way. Seriously?" Sam asked in surprise, "You broke up with Trent? Man, he must be extremely pissed off by now for what you just did."

Megan scoffed, "Let him try. It's not like he can threaten me or something." She then licked a bit of her strawberry ice-cream. She winked at Sam, "Besides, Sam. I'm a tough girl to as you described about me. Am I right?"

Sam blushed in red before licking more on his ice-cream, "Right... About that..."

"Relax, Sam," Megan said calmly before smiled at him, "Besides, you're not the first guy to compliment about me being a beautiful girl. But you're the first guy to notice and commented about me being tough and kind girl. No one ever said anything about that."

"Well... From what I've seen, you really are tough and kind girl especially you do care and help kids like my nephew."

"True, I supposed. So, how's your family? Hopefully, they didn't give you hard time after what has been happening."

"Nah. Everything's cool and normal except my brother. He's always got issue with me."

"Hmm... So, what's his deal?"

"Let's just say Spike's always busy with his work and spend very little time with the family especially Danny. And of course, he thinks he knows what's best for the family. He thinks work helps the family. As if. It's kinda piss me off a lot."

"Huh... Never thought he could be workaholic type of guy. Can't believe he spent less time with his family."

"You have no idea. It's what gotten all of us into a fight a lot."

"I see. And here I thought that my dad and I always fight a lot because he thinks I'm not independent and responsible enough."

"Wow. Guess we both share something similar. Even though we love the family, we always got the issue of what we think is right."

"Yeah. That is true. I love my dad, but I wish he could trust me to handle everything on my own."

"Yeah. I wish I could say the same for my brother." Sam agreed, "I'm the only guy have to be there for my family especially Danny. I'm not his brother of dad. I'm his uncle. He needs real father, not me."

"That is true," Megan nodded in understanding. She smiled, "But Danny is glad that there's someone be there for him. And maybe he could try to talk and get his dad be there for him. Just like how I wish I could talk sense to my dad that I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Hmm... Maybe," Sam said thoughtfully. He then finished his own ice-cream. He sighed, "That was great. Gotta love chocolate ice-cream. They're the best."

Megan giggled a bit before licking her ice-cream, "Sam Witwicky. You are something..."

Sam laughed a bit before smiled sincerely, "So are you, Megan. So are you..."

* * *

_Martial Arts History Museum, Los Angeles,_

Early in the morning, Spike and Carly went to the museum for making the cargo delivery, involving of ancient scroll about martial arts to its manager. After meeting and delivering the package to the manager, Spike and Carly left the office as they were running fast through the hallway. They're heading straight to their minivan, which was parked outside of the entrance.

"Come on, Spike! We have to be there now," Carly exclaimed firmly. She groaned, "I knew we should have been there if someone hadn't done the last minute delivery!"

Spike groaned, "I'm sorry, Carly. I was busy lecturing the students about Babylon History and architect. It's quite important ancient tribe and culture to talk about."

Carly groaned, "Honestly, Spike. We'd better get moving. Our family is waiting especially Danny is looking forward for father-son day."

"I know. I know. I'm hustling!" Spike shouted and panicked frantically.

While Spike and Carly were running, they're almost to the museum's entrance. However, they abruptly stopped at once due to both Professor Sumdac and Mika came from the eastern hallway. All of them got bumped into each other hard before falling to the ground.

"Man. That hurt!" Mika complained painfully.

"Sorry! I am so sorry!" Carly apologized as she and her husband got up. She continued, "We're on the rush. We're late now."

Spike nodded, "Yes. We'd better go now. But so sorry for bumping on you!"

Finding somewhat familiar about the couples, Professors Sumdac gasped in realization, "Wait! Are you Professor Spike Witwocky?"

"Yes, I am," Spike confirmed, "If this is about history lessons, expedition or artifacts; then you have get my appointment. But right now, I'm in a hurry. I have to go now!"

"Please, wait! This is urgent!" Professor Sumdac pleaded fearfully.

Unfortunately, Carly dragged and pulled Spike away from Professor Sumdac and Mika, who chased after them regardless. As soon as the couple gotten into the mini-van, the scientists followed as well. They quickly moved to the front, where they blocked the couple's driving.

"Please, we need to discuss! It's very urgent!" Professor Sumdac pleaded firmly and frantically.

Mika nodded frantically, "Yes! We need you now! Please, can't you take us with you for whatvere you're doing?!"

Spike grunted in frustration and concern. He turned and looked at his annoyed wife, who sighed in defeat and nodded to allow the scientist to get inside now. They both got inside the minivan. They then drove off at once, they're heading to the Grand Park.

"So, what is it that cannot wait until next week," Carly asked in annoyance.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. I doubt anything you have is important."

"It's most certainly is," Mika scolded angrily and firmly. She sighed as she shown her laptop, "As you can see, we've detected some kind of signal, coming from somewhere within the Grand Canyon. We believed that there's must be something in there. Something could be very old but advanced technological and alien species. It's worth to check it out."

"Advanced technology? Alien Species? Yeah right," Spike scoffed in sarcastic tone, "But what's that gotta to do with us?"

Carly nodded in agreement, "We're not scientists. We're only archaeologists. We don't know much about machines or digital stuffs."

"We know. But we really need your assistance for our expedition," Professor Sumdac insisted.

Mika nodded firmly, "Indeed. I read your résumé that you have been there before for making a quite intriguing discovery. We thought you could help us out."

"Again, what's that gotta to do with us?" Spike asked in uninterested tone, "You're not seriously believed there's such thing called 'alien', 'old technology' and 'advanced civilization'?"

"It sounded more like sci-fi movies and books," Carly agreed firmly and dryly, "No such thing could exist here."

"Well, it's no harm to go and investigate," Professor Sumdac said calmly and amusingly. He hummed thoughtfully, "And who knows? You might discover something surprise there. Even if it's not alien or technology; there could ancient civilization, scriptures, murals, artifacts and more. It could worthwhile for you and your family."

Mika nodded in agreement, "Think about it, Mr. Witwicky. An ancient civilization making contact and befriend these alien species over millennia years. It could be worth discovery."

Spike hummed thoughtfully while Carly was unconvinced and annoyed about 'aliens' and 'technology'. They then looked at each other. Though they don't believe such things exist, it wouldn't hurt them to investigate and discover on another ancient civilization. Then again, they need to discuss with their family about it.

* * *

_Grand Park, Los Angeles,_

The Witwicky Family and the children were having great time. Ron and Judy were chatting and talking with Megan and Sam, involving of his embarrassing yet funny childhood especially how he got the nickname - 'Ladiesman217'. This amused her while annoyed him a lot. Danny, Buddy, Sari and Izzy were still practicing and playing the soccer for fun. They enjoyed it a lot.

The minivan has arrived at the park. Spike, Carly, Professor Sumdac and Mika climbed out from the van. They headed off and meet up with the family. Upon arriving to their destination, they met up with the family and the children. Danny called out for his father as he ran and jumped on Spike. Both of them hugged happily before Carly joined in as well.

Upon looking at Professor Sumdac, Sari gasped, "Dad!"

"Sari?" Professor Sumdac asked in surprise. Sari approached and gave him a warm hug. He hugged her back happily. He continued, "Oh, my! It's good to see you too, honey! I thought you were supposed to going out with your friends."

Sari giggled amusingly as she turned and pointed at her friends, "Dad. I am hanging out with my friends."

"Ooh! Guess I didn't get the memo. Speaking of memo, Sari, did you make sure that-!"

"Don't worry, dad, I've got everything under control. I've done my homework and studies, and also done with the chores, with the help of Servant Bots and Maid Bots. Plus, I'm also checked up, fixed and adjusted my prosthetic arm. And also, I stayed out of trouble."

"Oh my. That's my little girl," Professor Sumdac chuckled a bit while patted her head. Before she could asked, he interrupted and answered, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine on my work. I make sure that I sleep well for 8 hours, on diet with vegetable and rice, doing some exercise activity and also avoiding from overwork with projects."

Sari giggled, "Figure you said that."

Sam, Megan and his parents approached to Spike, who was chatting happily with Danny about why he and his wife came late. They gave him the glare before pointing at Professor Sumdac and Carly. He sighed in annoyance as he knew that they would asked him sooner or later.

All of them were gathered at the table for discussion. Professor Sumdac and Mika explained of why they came after Spike. Their reason displeased and annoyed Ron and Judy a lot.

"I can't believe this," Judy commented in annoyance, "Steven Corey Witwicky, what we discussed?! No more business trip!"

Ron sighed in defeat, "She has the point. You rarely spent time with your family and son, you know. And it's not a good thing too."

"I know, dad, I know," Spike said firmly, "I'll make it up to you. I promised."

Sam scoffed, "Well, where have I heard that before? Same excuse again."

Spike snarled at Sam, "Shut up, Sam!"

"No, your brother's right." Judy said dryly and firmly, "You've make too many excuses for not spending some time with your family, mister. So, if I were you, I'd better stop taking any more jobs again!"

Spike groaned a bit, "But mom-!"

"No, but, mister! You're not taking any job!" Judy exclaimed angrily. She turned and glared at Professor Sumdac and Miko, "And for you two, get out of here! Because if you don't, I'll call the cops to arrest you. And trust me on this, I am one woman you do not want to mess with me! They don't call me 'Mad Mom' for nothing!"

Ron sighed, "Judy, please. You're embarrassing me and the family."

"Please, Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, we need him for our important expedition," Miko insisted, "He's the only one, who knows a lot about Grand Canyon, its map and surroundings. Plus, he does know a lot about ancient culture, history and artifact. We could use his expertise."

"Yeah. Not a chance," Judy said firmly.

Ron sighed, "Trust me. She's very hard to agree with your reason when it involved of her family."

Professor Sumdac hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe... You could bring your family to our expedition. That way Spike can work on our expedition while he can spent some time with his family."

Everyone was in shock and surprise by Professor Sumdac's suggestion. Some of them were suspicious and uncertain about it while others looked intrigued about it.

"I don't know..." Judy said in uncertain.

"He can bring his brother and his girlfriend with him," Professor Sumdac suggested playfully. He grabbed and hold his daughter close to him, "Just like how I'm bringing my little girl with me."

"Really, dad?" Sari asked hopefully. Professor Sumdac nodded happily. She squealed happily, "Yes! Finally! I'm part of the expedition team!"

"No way!" Sam protested.

"Not a chance," Spike agreed angrily and annoyingly, "I don't need him!"

"And also, Sam and I are not couples. We're friends only," Megan exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Boys," Ron said in annoyance, "Remember what we discussed. Besides, having you guys working and bonding together during the expedition might be a great idea."

Judy nodded, "Yeah. Besides, you boys need to work on your relationship. Plus, Sam gets to go on a date with Megan."

"If I were you, Spike. I'd agree with it," Ron added firmly.

Spike was annoyed and irritated about the idea while Sam and Megan were embarrassed and uneasy about the date when they're just friends. Carly, Danny and his friends were pleased of the idea. Spike, Sam and Megan sighed in defeat.

"Fine," Spike said in annoyance, "When do we start?"

Professor Sumdac smiled, "I'm glad you accepted it, Mr. Witwicky."

* * *

_N.B.E. Command Base, Classified, Qatar_

A military helicopter was accompanied by two to three F22 Jets as they were heading straight to the highly advanced military camps that is filled with various armed advanced turrets and tanks. As soon as they reached to their destination, the helicopter began its descending and landing on the helicopter pad.

The helicopter's doors were opened, allowing Director Attinger, Commander Savoy and the Cemetery Wind unit to emerged out. They then were greeted by Lennox, Johnny and Epps.

"Director Attinger, it's quite an honor to meet you here," Lennox greeted firmly as he shook Director Attinger's hand. He continued, "As you know about the facility, I cannot allow you to enter it, without access form."

"You want it. Here," Director Attinger said firmly and dryly as he passed the form to Lennox. He then moved on ahead, "I must speak with Banachek now. So, where is he now?"

"He's at the basement now, sir." Lennox reported firmly. He and his team escorted and guided Director Attinger and his team straight into the facility. They're heading straight to the lift. He continued, "He and his team are studying our guests' biology and technology. Hopefully, whatever we can use their technology to defend our country."

"Or destroy our enemies, with one swoop." Director Attinger said firmly and dryly, "Just like how the Allied Force use the Nuclear Bomb on the enemy territory, forcing them to surrender and bow before us."

"Sir, you're not suggesting for war, aren't you?" Lennox asked in concern.

Director Attinger turned and glared at colonel, "No, Colonel, I'm suggesting we show something terrifying and powerful enough to make any nations to back off and not to fight us. That is the only way to protect our home. And of course, to ensure peace and security, so we will never repeat the mistake again. We cannot show weakness and mercy to them. Do you understand, Colonel Lennox?"

Knowing what he was talking about, Lennox sighed, "Yes, sir. I do understand."

"Good. Now leave us," Director Attinger said dryly and darkly.

As soon as Director Attinger and his Cemetery Wind unit entered the lift, it took them straight to the basement. Lennox and his friends sighed in annoyance and frustration about dealing with Director Attinger.

"Man, sometimes, he scared me," Epps remarked in annoyance.

Johnny groaned, "Tell me something I don't know. That guy wanted political and military power for himself, thinking that powerful weapons can win people's heart. It scared them, and make them to hate us a lot. That's what started the war."

"I know, Johnny. But he's not wrong," Lennox said in concern and uneasy, "We do need whatever we have to protect our home..."

* * *

_Basement, N.B.E. Command Base,_

After 10 minutes have passed, Director Attinger and his unit have reached to the basement. As soon as they exited the lift, they headed off to find Banachek. They have arrived and entered the observation chamber, where couple of scientists and technicians were overseeing, checking and analyzing the biology and technology of the mysterious metallic titans.

Director Attinger approached to an aged man with short brown hair and small mustache worn the dark blue suit, who turned and looked at him.

"Banacheck..." Director Attinger greeted.

Banachek shook Director Attinger's hand, "Director Attinger, it's an honor to have you here, sir. So, what do I owe the pleasure to assist you."

"I want the report. What's the latest progress now?"

"We're still in-progress with understanding these titans' function and ability. And I have to tell you that they're more than machines. They possessed unique and effective ability that could change the world."

"Really? Care to explain?"

"They can transform. And I do not mean these titans just changed into something drastically and strangely. They able to makeshift their bodies into transports."

"Really? You tested them?"

"Well, based on the simulation we've created from the computer, it worked. Let me show you," Banachek said firmly as he guided and led Director Attinger to the observation computers. It then revealed and simulate the titans transformed between robot and transport modes. It even shown some golden spiral-like device. He continued, "This is how it works. And according to our data, they possessed that device for helping and assisting them to transform. With it, we could change or transform the world into better one."

"Interesting. This could bring order and peace to the world, as well as making sure there will be no enemies challenge us especially the aliens," Director Attinger said firmly as he looked at the observatory window, where he found thousands of scientists, technicians and workers were working, checking and analyzing on the metallic titans. He continued, "They're our keys to success. Tell me, Banachek. Have you started the experiment?"

"Not yet," Banachek responded, "We'll start it very soon. Project Chimera will be ready as soon as we tried to figure out of how their devices works on them. We will have Dr. Moroco to do since he strangely and surprisingly has the vast of knowledge about them."

"Good. Do whatever it takes," Director Attinger said firmly while looking at the window, "We must be prepared for everything."

"I'm sure we will," Commander Savoy said proudly. He turned and looked at the window, "I can't wait to try. I will tear anyone that stand in our way."

Director Attinger nodded firmly, "Yes. No one stands in our way..."

* * *

_Witwicky Resident, Los Angeles,_

On the next day, as planned, Spike Witwicky and his family woke up, early in the morning. They then met up with their invited friends - Megan and her sister Izzy, Chip, Buddy, Rad, Alexis and Carlos, with the exception of Ron and Judy due to them at their old age and unable to travel. They were waiting for Professor Sumdac and Mika.

Professor Sumdac, Sari and Mika have arrived at the Witwicky resident, bringing along with couple of cargo trucks and security hummers. This shocked and surprised the Witwicky Family and their friends, making them wonder why bring so many vehicles and people. Nevertheless, the family have boarded and gotten into the large bus. All of them are ready. They then drove off at once.

During the 7-hours of travelling, The K.S.I. hummers and cargo trucks drove from Witwicky Resident straight to Grand Canyon. Inside the bus, everyone was chatting and having fun to kill time until they reached their destination.

Danny, Sari, Buddy and Izzy were talking and playing some 'I Spy' Game. While they're all enjoyed the game very much, they often get annoyed and irritated by Buddy's unusual yet random 'spying' and 'guessing'.

"I spy green color on the ground," Buddy spoke firmly and happily, annoying and irritating his friends.

"Grass? Trees? Flower?" Danny, Sari and Izzy answered in unison.

Buddy shook his head, "Nope. It's cabin house."

The children were annoyed and irritated by the answer, while Buddy was confused by their reaction about his 'spying' and answer.

"Is he serious?" Izzy asked in annoyance.

"To be honest, I have no idea of how he play the game," Danny commented in frustration. He turned and looked at Sari, "Either way. I have to thank your dad for letting mom and me, and even Uncle Same to join him and dad on archaeology expedition. I'd never get a chance."

Sari sighed, "Yeah. But I'm also should thank your dad." Her answer surprised Danny. She continued, "If dad hadn't thought about your dad, I wouldn't able to see and join with him for this expedition."

"Yeah. Guess we're lucky that our dad let us go with them." Danny said in relief.

"Kinda coincidence that your dad needed your dad to help him out on expedition, right? I mean if you think about it. All of us and the characters we're gonna meet and see got something common and special before in our previous lifetime, right?" Buddy asked playfully yet randomly. His question shocked and confused his friends. He looked confuse to ask, "What did I say?"

"Never mind. You sometimes can be random, Buddy..." Izzy said in annoyance. She sighed, "I wish Tessa could follow us. I'm glad dad let me go with my big sis and friends for adventure."

"Yeah, me too," Buddy agreed happily, "I wish my bro could follow too. But he got some cars to fix and testing to do. He's quite busy, even though he was suspended from university."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll try to ask my dad to sort out the problem with university," Sari said happily.

"Really, you do?" Danny asked in surprise. Sari nodded. He hugged Sari, "Thanks, Sari. You're the best friend I could ever have."

Sari smiled as she returned the hug to him, "No problem. Friends help each other."

Carly was in discussion with Chip, Rad, Alexis and Carlos. She was relieved that she's able to get Chip to help her family again since he's Spike's best friend from old university. She's also surprised that her students also joined her in the expedition, even though she doesn't need the assistance.

"I really appreciate you guys to come and help us. I really do," Carly thanked happily. She turned and looked at her students, "though you don't need to do this for me."

"Don't need to?" Alexis asked in surprise, "With all due respect, Mrs. Witwicky, we wanted to help. And of course, we do have the assignment to do."

"Yeah. Doing geographical work..." Carlos remarked dryly, "Not that I hate sporting and hiking, but writing reports about it. It's kinda suck, man. I don't like writing. Just wanna have fun only." He sighed, "Sure wish I could ask my baby cousin to help me out."

Rad grunted, "You do realize that your cousin is just 7 years old."

"7 years old kid with big brain," Carlos joked playfully, "Trust me, Rad. Raf is the kid that can do anything, and even hacked some computers to get his own action figures."

"Really?" Rad asked in annoyance. He cleared his throat as he turned and looked at Carly, "Either way, we're just glad that we've got Sunday free and do assignment. Plus, we could ask you to help us out."

Alexis nodded, "Rad's right. If we have the problem, we could ask you for help. Or vice versa."

"I really appreciate it, students," Carly said with a smile. She turned and looked at Chip, who looked concern and uneasy. She continued, "Chip, what's wrong?"

"Well... For one thing, why do need lots of securities and scientists?" Chip asked curiously, "It's not like we're going ran into some kind of problems or even found 'aliens'."

Carly hummed, "I agreed with you, Chip. I wondered the same thing. Is the 'alien' thing really real? I'm still having hard time to believe it..."

"Like your son watching the news about alien heroes saving the day from Bellwood Town? Yeah, I, too, have hard time to believe it because I thought it was just a movie or prank."

"Well, either way, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

Sam and Megan were sitting behind as they were chatting and talking happily, though he felt bad and guilty for 'inviting' her to family's expedition especially when his parents 'insisted' her to join.

"Hey, Megan," Sam called. Megan turned and looked at him. He continued, "Just want to say sorry. For forcing you to follow us. I'm sure you have better things to do than archaeology expedition. I'd never really like it."

Megan scoffed as she nudged Sam's shoulder, "Relax, Sam. I'm not mad or anything. Besides, it does help me to get away from my dad and my ex-boyfriend. We have the fight from last night about talking with another boy. He really want to threaten you, but I talk him out of it. I'd just hope that my dad's not doing anything stupid like using shotgun to shoot down anyone from getting near to his home."

"WHAT?! Are you serious, Megan?!"

"Relax, Sam. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promised. Count on it."

"You sure about that? I mean I don't want to make things awkward and embarrassing to you."

"Well, it can't be worse than what Trent did from last night, trying to make up from his mess. But like I said, Sam, I just need to get away from my home for fresh air. Plus, I do want to see Grand Canyon. I heard it's beautiful place."

Sam smiled, "Yeah. You're beautiful as I imagine." Megan looked confuse as she heard something from him. He yelped in surprise and frantically to exclaim, "I mean. That place is beautiful. Glad that we both get together for sightseeing and working on the expedition. Wouldn't it be great?"

Megan sighed before giggled, "You're really strange but funny boy I ever met."

Sam chuckled uneasily, "Thanks. I think..."

Spike was talking and discussing with Professor Sumdac and Mika as he has concerns and uneasiness with so many securities and scientists around them. He suspected that they knew something else.

"Are you sure that we're just checking out that place, based on your satellite feed?" Spike asked suspiciously, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What do you mean?" Mika asked in surprise.

Spike sighed, "Like what's with the securities and scientists? Like we're about to meet 'aliens'. You do realize that there is no such thing."

"Like I said before, Professor Witwicky, you'd never know," Professor Sumdac said sincerely and calmly, "Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have some help. And who knows? We might ran into some troubles. Better be safe than sorry as they said."

"I supposed so," Spike said dryly, "But I only hope that we won't go into some troubles. The last thing I want is putting my family in danger."

Professor Sumdac nodded in understanding, "Yes, Professor Witwicky, I understand your concerns. I'm sure that everything will be fine."

Mika nodded, "After all, this is just an archaeology expedition. Not like we're going to ran into some problems."

"Yeah. I supposed so," Spike said in uneasiness and concern.

Unknown to the group, Prometheus Black and his group were behind at the end of the bus as they were watching the event. He has three assistants - young adult insane man with purple hair lying down to cover his right eye worn red T-Shirt with 'H' and brown pants named Masterson, another was an orange haired man worn purple shirt with black leather jacket and pants named Nanosec, and lastly a Russian lady with brown curly hair worn the glasses, brown shirt-skirt, brown sleeves on her hands, brown socking and shoes named Lomow.

"You sure they're leading us to right place?' Lomow asked in annoyance.

"I'm pretty sure," Prometheus said confidently, "Don't worry everything will go according to our plans. They led us to alien spaceship, then we get our own gold to dig and skip daddle."

Nanosec scoffed, "I hope you're right about this because the last thing I want is that our wait be the big disappointment and get no paycheck. I hate it."

"Don't you think we should take them out before do anything?" Masterson asked crazily with a stutter.

Prometheus groaned as he hit Masterson's head, "Don't be stupid. They've got too many securities. The best plan is to lay low and wait for the right time to get the goods and get out. And of course, not to do something stupid."

Masterson groaned while rubbing his head firmly and gently, "Fine. I get it. No need to ruffle my feathers, man..."

* * *

_Grand Canyon, Arizona,_

7 hours have passed, the K.S.I. Cargo and Hummers have arrived their destination. And so, Spike took the lead of leading and guiding them through the canyons and caverns, with the help of Mika's laptop pinpointing the location. Spending for almost 2 hours of travelling and searching for the location, the team have arrived at the edge of canyon's hill as Mika's laptop making lots of beeping noise, suggesting that they're getting closer.

Mika was the first person to emerge from the bus as she looking and following computer's beeping and pointing the direction. The rest of her crew also emerged and followed her as well. They went to the hill's edge as they're looking at the large land of desert, filled with large mountains of rocks, little of trees and grasses, and also one long flow of river. They awed in amazement and happy as they were looking at how beautiful landscape the Grand Canyon is.

Mika was busy looking at the laptop, searching for the source of 'aliens'. As she moved her computer, its beeping becoming louder and its monitor screen's direction pointer glowed in red as she's getting closer. As soon as she received computer's beeping very loudly and its pointer glowed brightly, she stopped at once. Mika looked up and found a large mountain of rocks from the far west stood before her.

"I've found it," Mika exclaimed in surprise. Everyone turned and looked at her. She shouted happily, "I've found it!"

Professor Sumdac smiled, "Let's go and check it out."

* * *

K.S.I. cargo moved out at once as they're heading to the west. They're heading straight to the large mountain of rocks. Upon arrival to the location, they found a large pile of rocks blocking the cave's entrance, which they believed it could lead them to the 'aliens'.

The K.S.I. Securities set up and placed the TNT Dynamites around the cave. They then distanced away from the cave while hiding behind the cargo. Everyone has taken cover behind the cargo while the adults covered the children's ears. The commander of securities used and pushed down the handler, activating the dynamites to explode and blown up at once.

Everyone emerged out from the cargo. As soon as the smoke dispersed, they all marched and entered the cave. Using their flashlights shinning in the cavern, they looked around of their surroundings, searching for any signs of life or alien. Upon reaching to the end of cavern, they all stopped at once. All of them were in shock and surprise as they're looking at the large yellowish colored alien spaceship - The Ark,

"Oh my..." Carly said in shock, "Is that-?"

"It is! It must be it! The alien spaceship!" Mika exclaimed happily, "We finally found the second one, Professor! We did it!"

"Mika!" Professor Sumdac shushed Mika, making her yelped to shut her mouth. Sam and Megan were alerted and suspicious about it. He continued, "I'm sorry. She's just excited about finding the proof that alien spaceship is real."

"Even so, I still don't believe it is alien," Spike protested, "There is no way that ancients have the alien spaceship from the past. No history has ever indicated that they actually have encounter these alien species, only mythological and folktale creatures. It must be the movie production. Obviously, the filmmakers have forgotten to dismantled and disassembled it."

Sam hummed thoughtfully firmly while looking at the titanic spaceship, "I may not know much about archaeology, but I know the fact is that there's not movie production."

Everyone turned and looked at Sam. Spike asked, "How would you know, Sam?"

"Because no one could have built the spaceship that is so big," Sam answered firmly, shocking and making people to think. He continued, "I mean, if you think about it, that kind of spaceship is too big and expensive for filmmaking company to produce and built."

"He's right. I don't think I've seen this spaceship before. No company has ever built this size of ship before. It's impossible and expensive to accomplish." Megan agreed, "I know it because I was a movie loving expert."

"What?!" Sam asked in shock and surprise, "We could have been best buddies and lovers."

"Huh?" Megan asked in surprise.

"Nothing!"

Everyone gave some thoughts about Sam's theory. Spike rebuffed, "That's ridiculous. Humans built lots of cities and town especially tallest building like Eiffel Tower from Paris, Burj Khalifa from Dubai, Empire State Building Tower from New York and more. This ship is no different."

"I wouldn't be too sure of it, Spike. Sam could be right." Carly said firmly. Spike was in shock. She then pointed at the spaceship's condition, "If you look closely, you can see that kind of metal, it's not man-made or natural metals. And not to mention, look how old yet advanced and strong this ship is. And not to mention, it survived for over millennia years. Its metal hasn't turned to rusty."

Chip nodded in agreement, "I agree with him. This is not man-made for sure. It's definitely alien species."

Rad approached to the spaceship while checking it, "Yeah. And besides, I don't see any Hollywood logo and property around it."

"And also, no idea what the heck is this logo," Carlos added while pointed at the ship's strange red face-like logo. He scoffed while crossed his arms, "This looked like a robot."

"And also, I'd never seen the language before," Alexis added as she was reading the strange languages, "This is not Native language. And I don't believe it's Roman, Babylon or Egyptian's."

Mika typed and looked at her computer as she was searching and researching, "And I've looked through my computer to identify and confirm the spaceship's origins. And it looks like we were right. This isn't man-made spaceship."

"It's safe to say. This is really alien spaceship," Professor Sumdac said firmly. He turned and looked at Spike, who was in shock and disbelief about the alien ship. He continued, "Well, this is your chance to finally learn and study alien culture. It's greatest discovery that no human has ever made."

Still doubting of alien spaceship, Spike hated to agree with his family and friends that this is his chance to make greatest discovery for finding and studying alien's culture. He sighed, "Alright. Let's check it out. Watch out for everything. If the aliens are anything like natives or primitive locals, they could be hostile at us."

* * *

_Hallway, The Ark,_

Using the wielding torch, The K.S.I. Securities managed to open a hole, allowing the archaeologists and scientists to enter. And to their shock yet surprise and admiration, they're looking at the large hallway of advanced yet technological and robotic walls with computers and circuit board, and even found the corpses of giant metallic titans. All of them chatted and muttered of what they're looking at.

"Incredible..." Professor Sumdac commented in shock and surprise, "I'd never thought that I would see them personally for the first time..."

"No kidding." Spike agreed. He sighed amusingly, "You know. When I was a kid, I've always watched cartoons and movies especially Voltron, Star Trek and Star Wars about aliens and humans learning and becoming friends. I've always wanted to see and studied the real-life aliens and their culture. This is my chance."

"Indeed, it is, Professor Witwicky," Professor Sumdac confirmed.

"Still, what happen to them?" Mika asked in concern. She looked at the bodies of metallic titans. She found some holes, broken parts and dissembled limbs from the titans. She hummed in concern, "Something bad must have happen to them."

"More like a fight," Rad said in concern. Everyone turned and looked at him. He pointed at the injured Ironhide and Bonecrusher. He looked at their symbols, which was different. He hissed, "And something tells me they're not friends to each other."

"Wow. That's something. What do they're fighting over?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Survivors, conquerors or defenders," Alexis suggested while looking at the symbols, "That's the only reason of they're fighting for. But the real question is which faction is the defenders or conquerors."

Megan sighed while looking at some titans, "Hard to tell. Unless we tried to wake them up, we won't know who they really are."

"There's a way, right?" Sam asked curiously. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "I mean. We could use their computers."

"Aren't the computers supposed to be advanced and difficult for us?" Buddy asked curiously.

Danny nodded, "Buddy's right. I don't think their computers and ours are the same."

"Well, it never hurt to try," Professor Sumdac said calmly, "We should go to the bridge. It might have the information we need."

"Yeah. Maybe I can encrypted and translate their language into ours," Chip suggested, "We might find the answer about it."

Spike nodded firmly, "Alright. Let's move out. We should split up too. We might find more information about this ship. Professor Sumdac, Mika, Chip and I will be heading to the bridge. Sam and Megan, check around the surroundings. There might be survivor for you guys to find and contact. Let's hope it's friendly. Carly, stay with the children and stay out of troubles too."

With everyone nodded in agreement, the team split up at once. Spike headed to the bridge, accompanied by Professor Sumdac, Mika, Chip and some securities and scientists. Sam and Megan went around and check out on the spaceship, searching and finding any signs of survivors. Carly stayed close with her students and children. Securities and Scientists went around the spaceship as they were checking and analyzing it, as well as taking possession of materials and devices into boxes.

However, Prometheus and his team were doing the same thing as others did except they're keeping the packages into their own hummers.

* * *

_Cargo Bay, The Ark,_

Sam and Megan arrived at the cargo bay, where they found some more of metallic giant robots. Like others before, they're injured and stasis. They both looked around while searching for any sign of robot that is functional and speak. But so far, there are none. They became annoyed and frustrated that they couldn't find the survivor. They then come across to stasis Bumblebee, who lying against the wall.

"Wow... Check this out," Megan said in surprise, "That's one nice yellow colored robot."

Sam nodded, "Yeah. He almost look like a Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee? As in a 'bee'? Seriously? You're gonna call him that?"

"What else you expect me to do? Call him 'Mr. Yellow bot?"

"No," Megan protested in amusement. She then giggled, "But I think it's a good name."

Sam sighed, "Yeah. It is."

* * *

_Command Bridge, The Ark,_

Upon arriving and entering the bridge, Spike and his team found more of giant robots. Like others from the hallway, they're all injured and stasis. They then came across to Optimus Prime's comatose body, lying down on the floor.

"Wow. Who is this?" Chip asked curiously.

Spike sighed, "I wish I knew, Chip. I may think he's the leader. But with the help of computers, we might find out more about them like who they are and where do they came from."

Professor Sumdac nodded as he looked at the computer screen, "Let's get started. Hopefully, data is not badly damaged."

Professor Sumdac, Chip and Mika approached to the computer, connecting their laptops to it. Three of them began accessing and decrypting the information and languages from the ship's computer. Spike looked around of his surroundings, and even checking and analyzing both robots and the languages as he was trying to study and understand it.

Scientists looked around and studied the giants while securities were guarding and keeping an eye on the situation. Some of them took some or materials and devices, placing them in the boxes.

Few minutes have passed; Professor Sumdac, Chip and Mika have managed to decrypt the alien spaceship computer's information. It then activated the screen to reveal the video of Optimus Prime.

_"My name is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots,"_ Optimus Prime spoke in Cybertronian Language.

"Oh my..." Spike said in concern.

* * *

_Science Lab, The Ark,_

Carly and the children have arrived at the laboratory, where they found stasis Perceptor lying down on the table. While she was keeping an eye on them, Carly often warned them to be careful and not touch anything. Rad, Alexis and Carlos looked at some science equipment and devices as they wondered of how to use them. Danny and his friends were playing around while pretending to be robots.

As Danny and his friends came across to Soundwave and Ratchet, they stopped at once as they were surprised and shocked upon looking at some Minicons on the ground. They didn't expect robots to have little ones.

However, upon looking at Ravage, Sari gave the looks of fear while standing still like she's been traumatized. Remembering the past, during her school trip to zoo, she was being attacked by a adult tiger, who was biting and tearing out her left arm. She cried out tearfully and painfully as her decapitated hand was bleeding.

Remembering her trauma, she then screamed in fear while running away from Ravage. It shocked and alerted Carly and the children to stop and calm her down. Unfortunately, Sari continued screaming, panicking and running fearfully and uncontrollably as she rammed and knocked everything, and even hitting some buttons from computer as she was trying to get away from Ravage. Due to her hitting the computer's keyboard, it has activated the spaceship's mechanism.

* * *

_Cave, Great Canyon, Arizona,_

The Ark's alarm went off as its exhaust mechanism-like has been activated and opened itself like it's trying to absorb the air or energy. The cave spiked rocks began to glow brightly in blue. Its particles flew and entered the exhaust mechanism, which transferred and entered the Ark's whole chambers and hallway. Everyone was in shock and surprise as they quickly covered their nose and mouth, trying to avoid breathing strange substances.

* * *

_Command Bridge, The Ark,_

Spike and his team quickly covered their noses and mouths from breathing strange substance that entered the command bridge. While they struggled to survive and avoid breathing, they're completely unaware that the strange substance slowly flowing and entering the giant robots especially Megatron and Optimus Prime.

With strange bluish substance entered the body, both Optimus Prime and Megatron's eyes are lighted up in blue and red colors. They have awakened!

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	4. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe

**Chapter 3: Friend or Foe**

_Science Lab, The Ark,_

Carly and the children, got their faces covered by the breathing masks, were squatting down and staying close to each other as Mrs. Witwicky was covering them from the mysterious substance they just breathed. The K.S.I. Securities were closed and covered them and the scientists as well.

The lead scientist raised his scanner, checking up on any sign of radiation or chemical substance are dangerous or poison to them. The radiation scanner shown and pointed at the greenish meter.

"Clear," The lead scientist sighed in relief, "Whatever those substance we breathed, it doesn't seem to be dangerous and affecting."

Everyone sighed in relief. They then removed the breathing mask to breathe some fesh air.

Carly sighed, "That's a relief..." She turned and looked at Sari, who was both traumatized and scared upon encountering and looking at Ravage. She asked, "Sari, are you alright? What happen?"

"Monster... Monster... Monster... Took my hand..." Sari muttered frantically in fear and shock. She then stared at her prosthetic hand, "He... He took my hand... He took my hand..."

"What she's talking about?" Danny asked in concern.

"Yeah. Who's he?" Buddy asked curiously.

Izzy looked at Ravage as she has some suspicious, "Not 'who', but 'what'. And I think I know what scared her the most."

Looking at Izzy's glance on Ravage's corpse, Carly knew and understood about what she was talking about. She turned and looked at Sari. She held the girl's hands up, "Sari, look at me." As commanded; Sari, still scared and hurt, looked at her. She continued, "It's okay. Everything's fine. That creature is not alive and function. There's no reason to be scared and worried. It can't hurt us now."

"Really?" Sari asked hopefully yet scared.

"Really," Carly said calmly.

"Yeah. Those things are dead, little kid," K.S.I. Security said confidently. He approached to Ravage's corpse. He gave it a hard kick. He scoffed, "See? It's dead."

Unfortunately for the security, Ravage snarled softly as his single optic begin to blink and lighted up. He then stood up firmly before roared at him, which shocked and alerted him to turn. Upon looking at now awakened mechanical creature, he then screamed in shock. Ravage jumped and attacked him relentlessly, killing him as once. The children screamed in shock and fear of what they just saw.

The K.S.I. Securities and Scientists got alerted by it. The securities went off to check on their friend. And to their shock, he was killed by Ravage. They then fired their machine guns at the mechanical jaguar, who doesn't seem to be unfazed and dented by the attack. While they were busy firing at it; Lazerbeak slowly awakened from his slumber. The spiky mechanical bird-like creature jumped and attacked the securities, joined by his comrade.

K.S.I. Scientists panicked and ran for their own lives as they're heading towards. Unfortunately, the got blasted and slaughtered by awakened Rumble and Frenzy.

Seeing both scientists and securities got slaughtered, the children screamed and panicked in fear while the students were in shock and scared. Carly, still frightened by robots' awakening, shook her head to snap back to reality as she has to get both children and students to safety. She turned and looked at them.

"Everyone, follow me now! We have to gt out of here," Carly commanded.

"Mrs. Witwicky..." The students and children asked in surprise.

Danny was in shock and surprised to ask, "Mom?"

"Come on, on your feet!" Carly commanded firmly, "We have to find your father and Uncle Sam, and get out of here. Let's go now!"

As Carly helped get her son, she moved out at once. Both the children and students followed her at once. While Minicons were busy, they headed straight to the entrance. Unfortunately for them, it was blocked by the awakened Soundwave.

"It's... It's..." Buddy stuttered in fear, "It's giant Slenderman!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Izzy exclaimed in concern.

"Everyone, stay close to me now!" Carly commanded firmly as she quickly gathered and get the young ones behind her. She snarled at Soundwave, "You won't harm them!"

Soundwave looked curiously and intriguing at them as he played back Carly's last record. It scared Carly and children a lot. He has his body detached out of his tentacles as they were about to grab and taken them. The children screamed and panicked in fear. And to their surprise and shock, Ratchet, who also got awakened, charge and rammed him to the wall.

Turning to Carly and children, Ratchet shouted in Cybertronian Language, "Run! Run!"

Though not certain of what he has said, Carly quickly ran while getting and moving the children and students away from the lab. They all kept on running as fast as they can. Unknown to the group, six Autobot Minicons have awakened and saw them running away from the lab. They all got intrigued and curious as they followed after them now.

"What the heck was that?!" Carlos asked in shock and confuse.

"I don't know! I don't even want to find out," Rad exclaimed in concern, "All I know one thing is that red face symbol is the good guy!"

Alexis hissed, "I hope so! Because if he isn't, then I don't know who or what we can trust."

"For now, keep running!" Carly exclaimed firmly, "We have to find Sam, Spike and others, and get out of here too! We can't stay here!"

"Yes, Mrs. Witwicky!" The children and students exclaimed in concern.

Danny hissed, "Just hope Uncle Sam and Megan are alright."

* * *

_Cargo Bay, The Ark,_

Having the same situation as Carly and children from the science lab, Sam and Megan were using the breathing masks to avoid breathing strange substance. K.S.I. Scientist gave the thumbs up to his team, Sam and Megan that they can breathed now. They all removed their breathing masks, and then breathed normally and calmly.

"What was that about?" Megan asked in concern.

Sam sighed while shrugged, "I have no idea. And to be honest, I rather not think of what happen next."

"Like what?"

"Waking up the giant robots?"

Megan scoffed, "C'mon, Sam. The only that wake these things up if someone is stupid enough to use electricity on them."

Sam snickered a bit, "Right. You're right. What am I worried about? I mean whatever those substance are can't hurt us, so it doesn't do anything to these guys. Right?"

Unknown to Sam and Megan, Bumblebee's optics flickered in blue lights as he inhaled so much of strange blue substance into his system. With his eyes fully brightened up, Bumblebee beeped out loud while trying to stand up, alerting and shocking the couples. They turned and looked at him in shock and concern.

Megan stuttered in shock and nervous, "W-What the..."

"No way..." Sam said in concern.

Bumblebee beeped while saved at Sam and Megan, "Hello."

Sam and Megan screamed in shock and fear, alerting the K.S.I. Securities and Scientists. As they come to their aid, they also got shocked and scared upon looking at Bumblebee fully awakened from his slumber. They quickly armed and aimed their machine guns and missile launchers at him. It scared and shocked him off.

Bumblebee beeped frantically, "Wow there! I mean you no harm!"

"What the hell is he saying?! Someone translate that language! How the hell he gets up?! Who the hell screw this up?! Who cares?! That thing's alive! What the hell are you waiting for?! Shoot him down now! Kill him!"

The K.S.I. Securities began firing their machines guns and missile launchers at Bumblebee, who yelped and panicked in shock and fear as he covered and barricaded himself from the attack for the moment. While they were busy shooting at Bumblebee, they were aware that Barricade emerged out from the stocks of boxes.

Upon looking at K.S.I. Securities firing and shooting their guns at Bumblebee, Barricade snarled and roared out loud. He armed and readied with his metallic nunchucks. Swinging his weapon, he charged and attacked Bumblebee while stomping on five to ten securities. This shocked and scared them off. Both Bumblebee and Barricade began punching and kicking at each other for few times.

And just before the securities could do anything, they all got shot and blasted off by Breakdown and some of his Vehicons, who also awakened as well. He roared angrily and wildly. He charged at the securities and scientists, who panicked and screamed in fear. They including Sam and Megan ran at once, and heading straight to the entrance to ship's hallway. It was blocked by Lugnut and more of Vehicon Soldiers. Sam and his team got surrounded by them.

And just before they could do anything, Barricade got thrown and knocked at Lugnut and some of Vehicon Soldiers. Bumblebee jumped and attacked Breakdown and his units. He bravely fought and defeated most of them, but he is easily overwhelmed and defeated by Breakdown, Barricade and Lugnut. To everyone's surprise; Elita-One, Bulkhead and Vehibots have arrived and attacked the enemy troops.

Both Autobots and Decepticons have the fierce brawl with each other by punching, kicking and shooting their guns. As Sam, Megan and K.S.I. Units panicked and ran for their lives. Most of securities and scientists got killed by the metallic titans' stomping feet, falling down, falling down or even punching intentionally and unintentionally.

Sam and Megan are almost to the entrance. Bulkhead roared as he gave a powerful slam of his weapon at Breakdown, who was about to fall on them. They gasped before screamed in fear and concern. Spotted two humans are about to get squashed, Bumblebee ran off as he jumped on the ground before sliding straight to them at once. He pushed Sam and Megan straight into the entrance safely.

Sam and Megan were surprised and shocked by Bumblebee's rescuing them. They turned and looked at him by the eyes, vice versa for him. He got up at once. He turned and returned to the battlefield at once. He engaged and rejoined his friends.

Rather not finding out of what's going on, both Sam and Megan turned and ran off at once.

"Okay, what was that about?!" Megan asked in concern and worried, "Weren't they supposed to kill us?!"

Sam hissed, "I don't know! But I rather not want to find out on the hard way! We've gotta find my brother and others now!"

* * *

_Hallway, The Ark,_

Sam and Megan kept on running as fast as they can through the hallway. And to their shock and concern, they found more of giant titanic robot factions have awakened from their stasis modes. They resumed their fierce battle with each other. Their battle was indeed fierce and terrifying for them to watch especially gutting and ripping each other's body parts. And to make matter of worse, the K.S.I. Scientists and Securities got caught in the middle of the fight as they got themselves stomped, shot and burnt down by them.

Chromia and Jolt were battling Blitzwing. Kup, Mirage and Rodimus were engaging with Shutter, Drop Kick and Stinger fiercely. Protectorbots have formed and combined together into Defensor, who is now battling with Devastator, who is also the combination of seven Construction. Drift, Crosshairs, Mudflap and Skids were fighting off the army of Decepticon Soldiers while defending both soldiers and fugitives.

Eventually, Sam and Megan met up with Carly, the children and students from the western hallway. They're relieved that their friends are alright. They then headed off to find Spike and others now.

"Glad to see you alright," Sam said in relief.

Carly nodded, "Me too. But any idea of how did it happen? How could those robots get reactivated and online?! They're supposed to be dead!"

"Not dead, just out of battery or energy." Sam corrected and explained, "Whatever those substance we just breathe, they must have somehow reactivated or rebooted those guys. They're back on the fight. And it's a bad news."

Megan hissed, "No kidding! We have to get out of here!"

"Head to command bridge now!" Carly exclaimed firmly, "Spike and others have to be there."

Sam and his team continued running as fast as they can while dodging and evading the attacks from two giant robot factions.

* * *

_The Ark, Cavern, Grand Canyon,_

Prometheus and his team panicked and screamed in fear and shock as they're running away for their lives from two giant robots' battles with each other. Some of his securities got killed during their running. After running through hallway, they have managed to escape the Ark. They quickly loaded all the crates of alien technologies and materials into two to five trucks. They then boarded into them as they drove off at once.

As soon as they escaped and left the cave, Prometheus and his team sighed in relief as they're safe and away from danger now.

"What the hell was that?!" Nanosec asked angrily, "I thought this is an easy job, man!"

"I agreed. I didn't sign up for this suicide mission!" Lomow complained angrily.

"Seriously, man, how the heck did they wake up?! We didn't do anything!" Masterson asked in fear and skeptical.

"I don't know. Something must have have gotta to do with that weird substance. They must have somehow wake them up. Gotta make a report to the boss now," Prometheus said firmly as he dialed on his phone number. He then contacted firmly, "Boss, we've got the situation."

Dylan's voice sighed, _"Are you kidding me?! How bad?! How did they know of our operation? Was that idiotic Nanosec blabbered again?!"_

"No, sir. It's much worse," Prometheus said uneasily and nervously, "Those robots... They're woke up, and start fighting now!"

_"Wow Seriously?"_

"Yes, sir. What should we do now?"

_"Alright. Here's how we go, PB. I want everything go exactly as we hope for."_

* * *

_Command Bridge, The Ark,_

"This is Mika Suzuki! Requesting reinforcement now! We're under attacked! The Titans have awakened! I repeat we need reinforcement now!" Mika screamed fearfully and frantically at her radio. She gasped, "Oh shit!"

Mika found Ironhide jumped and slammed Blackout straight against the wall. They then dropped and fell on the ground, making her yelped and ran off at once. Both brutes began punching and hitting at each other relentlessly and ferociously. She screamed while running as fast as she can. She then found more Autobots and Decepticons have awakened and battled with each other ferociously.

Hound, Warpath and Aerialbots were engaging with Cyclonus, his team and the Decepticon Troopers. Jazz, Sideswipe and Moondancer teamed up to fight off Bonecrusher. Optimus Prime and Megatron were on the ferocious duel. Most of the scientists and and securities got killed on the crossfire. Spike was moving and pushing Chip, and Professor Sumdac and five securities following them from behind. They have arrived and hid behind the large golden chair, where they found Mika.

"Mika, thank goodness, you're alright!" Professor Sumdac exclaimed in relief.

Mika sighed, "Yeah! I'm okay. But how could this have happened?!"

"I don't know," Professor Sumdac agreed in fear, "They shouldn't have. Nothing could've had reactivated them, not like others!"

"What do you mean 'others'?!" Spike demanded suspiciously and angrily, "What is going on?!"

Chip hissed, "Guys, can we talk after we get the hell out of here?!"

Mika nodded, "We'll explain everything later!"

**_BAM!_** Optimus Prime got thrown over the chair as he landed on the ground hard. He grunted and moaned painfully as he weakened and struggled to get up. He then looked up and found Spike and his team standing before him. They were scared and worried of what he might do. Instead of doing anything menace, he was staring and looking at them by the eyes.

Suddenly, they heard the loud roaring noise. They looked up and found Megatron jumped over the chair. He turned as he armed and aimed his Fusion Cannon at both Optimus Prime and the humans. As he was charging up his cannon, he got slammed and knocked by Bonecrusher, who got thrown by Hound. His Fusion Cannon blasted and heading straight at Spike and his team. And to their shock and surprise, Optimus Prime quickly came and covered them with his back acted as shield. The Autobot leader grunted in pain, feeling the injured on his back.

Optimus Prime quickly got up to turn and attacked Megatron, who just got up and engaged with him at once.

"H-He saved us?!" Chip asked in shock and surprise.

Spike was in shock as he spoke, "Could he be..."

"We have to move now!" Head of Security exclaimed in concern.

Professor Sumdac nodded in fear, "Move!"

When Autobots and Decepticons were fiercely busy engaging with each other, Spike and his team quickly got up and ran for their own lives. They all have exited the command bridge's entrance, where they just found Sam and his team arrived at the scene.

"Here too?!" Sam asked in concern.

Spike nodded, "Yeah! No time to talk! Run!"

With everyone's agreement, Spike and his team make their escape at once through the long hallway of the Ark while evading and dodging the fierce battle between Autobots and Decepticons. Lucky for them, they have reached and escaped through the hole they have created and entered into the ship. They all headed off and ran straight out from the cave.

* * *

_Grand Canyon, Arizona,_

After escaping the fierce battle between Autobots and Decepticons, Spike and his team ran as fast as they can, and also make certain that they're distanced from the fierce fight. They're have reached and arrived at the rocky hill. All of them were panted and breathed heavily and calmly from running and escaping the battle.

"That was damn close..." Sam commented in relief.

"No kidding..." Spike agreed. He turned and gave Professor Sumdac a very hard punch, shocking everyone else. Sari came to aid and look after her father. He was about to punch but halted by Carly. He sighed angrily, "Sumdac, you'd better tell me of what the heck is going on?! I want to know what do you know about those things?! What do you know?!"

"Honey, stop it!" Carly pleaded firmly and calmly. She sighed, "I also want to know too."

Everyone and even Sari turned and glared at both Professor Sumdac and Mika as they wanted the answer behind their searching and locating the Ark and metallic titans.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Professor Sumdac muttered in shame. He sighed, "Alright, we will explain the truth. The government have summoned and assigned the scientists, technicians and even businessmen to provide funds, skills and minds to assist them on the important assignment we ever have to do - to research and understand these metallic alien titans."

Mika nodded as she shown her laptop, involving of First Man on the Moon, "In 1968, the NASA has detected some strange activity on the moon as they believed that there's possible aliens up there. So, they've sent two astronauts to the moon for making contact with them. But all they found is the damage large ship, and more of possible coma titans. Rather than just leaving them alone, the government sent both drones and astronauts to move and collect both aliens and weapons to the classified base for researches and studies."

"If you have the first alien ship from the start, why go for the troubles to find another one?!" Spike demanded in frustration and anger, "We could have just leave them alone."

Professor Sumdac sighed, "Unfortunately, the government believed it would be too risky and dangerous to leave the possible second ship alone. And as such natural disasters or stragglers could stumble upon it would have awakened them sooner or later."

"We were just lucky that we have located the ship's beacon signal." Mika said calmly and firmly, "Our original plan was supposed to collect and move these aliens to our transports and deliver them to K.S.I. Headquarter. But we'd never expect that some strange substance we've found and breathed could have reactivated them."

"Yeah. That's big screw up," Carlos remarked dryly, "We're lucky that we didn't die for nothing, no thanks to you guys for not warning us!"

"Carlos, that's rude," Alexis scolded Carlos, "But he's still right. You could have told or warn us of what we'd be dealing with. And not to mention, the kids including your daughter could have been killed especially she got scared in front of that some kind of metallic jaguar thing!"

Buddy nodded, "She's right. Sari wen crazy like way overboard like Robo Sari!"

"Hey!" Sari exclaimed in anger as she gave Buddy's face punched, "Don't make fun of me and my trauma, jerk!"

"Nice going, Romeo," Izzy commented dryly.

"This is just great. What's next? Get our asses kicked?!" Sam asked in annoyance and frustration.

"Language!" Spike scolded angrily, "But Sam's right. Everything's out of control, and not to mention, we have wake up those dangerous robot titans. There's no telling what kind of damages they could cause if they come out. And I don't even want to think about what they will do to us."

Chip nodded in agreement, "I agree with you, Spike. I don't even think I want to be involved of crossfire."

"Still, do you think some can be..." Megan said in concern and hesitation, "Good?"

"Good?" Spike asked in surprise.

Megan nodded, "I mean. Just like what we discussed, there must be some good robots there. We've encounter one of them before."

"Yeah. Us too," Rad agreed.

"Think we should talk with them, daddy?" Danny asked.

"No. Too risky," Spike said firmly, "Not that I'm ungrateful to some saving our lives from the evil robots, I just think that there's lot of thing we don't much about them. It's best we get out of here, and make contact with the military of what we've found."

"You sure about this?" Sam asked in uncertainty and concern.

"I'm sure," Spike said firmly, "Come on. Let's get out of here now."

Spike and his team packed up their stuffs as they're heading off now. Sam and Megan were the last group to leave. They both were having second thoughts about talking with the robots.

"What do you think, Sam?" Megan asked.

Sam hummed thoughtfully, "What I think? I think there's more to this than meets the eyes."

"Geez, what's with your 'more than meets the eyes meme. Did you enjoy it a lot?"

"Hey! I'm just suggesting. Besides, I would like to get to know more about them especially that Bumblebee. I just hope he's friendly. I mean he saved our lives."

Megan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, me too."

As Spike and his team continued walking away from the cave, they weren't aware that they've been followed. Six Minicons - Sparkplug, High Wire, Sureshock, Grindor, Wheelie and Brains were hiding behind the rocks while watching Spike and his team's behavior and conversation. They then chatted in Cybertronian Languages.

"Any idea of what they're talking about?" Sureshock asked in concern, "I hope these locals don't harm us."

Grindor scoffed as he shrugged Sureshock's concerns, "I think you worry too much, SS. They don't look very dangerous and scary. Even if they are, I can kick their tailpipes or even metal skids." He then gave some thoughts, "If they have one."

"I don't remember the organic have those things," Brains commented while crossed his arms, "I mean they're flesh and blood while we're made of metals. We did study under the science division."

High Wire hummed while looking at the group, "Still. It would be great to communicate with them. I would like to get to know them and their culture like their hand gestures and body languages, both male and female have strange reaction to each other too, and the Mini-Organic holding two Organic Creatures. Quite curious, I must say. I wonder what do they mean."

"Who knows," Wheelie scoffed. He turned and looked at Megan's body. He whistled out loud with wolf's noise, "Gotta love that organic's sleek look. Kinda reminds me of Arcee. Sure like to Spark-Mate with her. And who knows? She and I are connected."

"Now, that's sick!" Sureshock and Grindor exclaimed in disgust.

Sparkplug sighed calmly, "Well, I sure want to know more about them. Better make friends with them than enemies. I'm going in."

Sparkplug jumped off from the rock as he went after the group. The rest of Autobot Minicons were shocked and concern by his choice.

"Who make him the leader," Grindor asked in annoyance.

High Wire shrugged, "Well, I'd like to make contact with them."

High Wire jumped from his hiding place as he went and follow Sparkplug. The rest of Minicons looked at each other. They then shrugged of not sure what to do. Nevertheless, they came out from their hiding place, and went after their friend.

* * *

_The Ark, Grand Canyon's Cave,_

The Autobots continued battling and fighting off the Decepticons inside the Ark. They've managed not only blasted and defeated their enemies, but also repelled and pushed them out from the ship.

Using Cybertronian Language, Megatron snarled in anger before giving order, "Decepticons, retreat!" He turned and glared at Optimus Prime, "This isn't over, Prime. We shall meet again!"

Megatron transformed into his damaged Cybertronian Jet Mode as he flew off at once. He was soon joined and followed by the rest of his surviving Decepticon Officers and Soldiers. They flew and drove out to escape the cave. Watching the Decepticons fleeing and escaping from the fight, the Autobots cheered out loud as they won the battlefield wildly and happily.

Bulkhead grunted happily while stretching his limbs, "It's good to move and breathe again." He sighed, "I haven't been this relax for years."

"And not to mention, I feel refresh with new Energon into my system," Ironhide said happily with a sigh, "Wow. That hit the gasket."

"Tell me about it. It feels good to be on the feet and alive again." Jazz said happily. He then make some dancing moves, making some Autobots awed and cheered for him. He smiled, "I too do love some groovy moves. This place is cool to kick it."

"Still, where are we?" Moonracer asked curiously while looking around of her surroundings, "I know this is a cave but it's not Cybertron or Caminus for sure."

"You've got that right, Moonie," Chromia said in agreement, "What is this place?"

Bumblebee beeped, "And not to mention, what were those things that crawl around us? They looked tiny and also fleshy."

"I have no idea, Bumblebee. I just hope they get out safe and sound, not to get into our conflict with the Decepticons," Ratchet said in concern. He then looked around of his surroundings as he noticed something amiss. He asked, "Where are the Minicons?"

"No idea," Elita-One admitted in concern. She gasped, "You don't think-!"

Sideswipe hissed, "I think it is. They must have gone after those organics. With Megatron and his goons out there scouring around the planet, it's not good news!"

Optimus Prime sighed, "We must find and rescue them especially those organic creatures. They could be in grave danger."

* * *

_Grand Canyon, Arizona,_

With most of transports and technologies damaged and destroyed, Spike and his team continued hiking and walking across the the Grand Canyon. Sparkplug and his friends were following and tailing on them as they stealthily hiding behind the rocks and pillars. However, Danny and Buddy often have the gut feeling that they've been followed.

After two to three hours of travelling, Spike and his team are taking the break now. Thanks to Carly keeping some food and drinks, they have lunch and snacks to eat while resting and chatting until they're ready to move out again. Arriving to the scene, Sparkplug and his team hid behind the rocks to watch the event. And to their curious and shock, they're looking at the people eating their lunch.

"Wow. What the heck is that?" Sureshock asked in surprise.

"No idea..." Brains admitted in surprise. He was looking at Danny's eating the sandwich. He drooled in surprise, "That looked tasty to try."

"You do realize that it is not possible Energon Supply," High Wire said in concern.

"Wouldn't hurt to try one," Brains commented happily.

Wheelie snickered with perverted looks, "Would like to get some close up with that femme. She's hot."

Grindor groaned, "I think I'm gonna spill the lubricant if you two keep talking like this again." He sighed, "Then again. Wouldn't hurt to check it out."

Sparkplug sighed, "I've got a bad feeling about this. This is a bad idea."

While Spike and his team were busy enjoying eating their lunch and chatting about their pasts and latest event of meeting the robots, Six Minicons approached them slowly and quietly while hiding behind some rocks. Close to their resting site, they began took some items form Spike and his team such as magazines, books, video game, phones device, music pod, laptop, drinks, medic kit and more including food.

Sparkplug and his team then moved away at once while hiding behind the bigger rock where they began tried and tested out the new personal items.

Spike and his team were enjoying their lunch and moments. They then noticed something amiss as they found their personal items - Sam's car magazine, Megan's music pod, Spike's archaeology journal, Carly's hair brush, Danny's and Buddy's Diamondhead and G.I. Joe action figures, Sari's Gameboy Video Game device, Izzy's scarf, Rad's phone, Alexis's hairpin, Carlos's sunglasses, Chip's watch, Mika's laptop and Professor Sumdac's chicken sandwich. They then shouted and complained angrily of how did their items went missing and stolen. Spike was annoyed to shout.

"Enough!" Spike snapped angrily and annoyingly. Everyone silenced for the moment. He sighed, "Whatever's going on, someone's responsible for this mess. And it's obvious none of us did it."

"Then, who did it?" Chip asked.

Suddenly, Spike and his team got shocked and surprised from hearing some complaining and disgusting noise. They turned and looked at the giant rock, where they suspected the thief's hiding. They then approached and checked on who is it and why they stole their stuffs.

And to their shock and surprise, Spike and his team found six Minicons were playing with their personal stuffs. Brains tried to eat chicken sandwich, which he find it disgusted and inedible for him to taste. Sureshock was trying out brushing and putting hairpin on her head, putting scarf around her neck, wearing sunglasses and even listening to music pod. Grindor was playing with two action figures. High Wire was downloading information from the phone and laptop while reading the car magazine. Sparkplug was reading the journal. Wheelie played the video game.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Izzy demanded in anger, shocking six Minicons.

Six Minicons screamed and panicked frantically and fearfully. And just before they could do anything, the securities quickly grabbed the hold on them. The tiny robots grumbled and muttered angrily while demanding to be freed.

"Who-What are you?!" Spike demanded angrily.

"Why are you stealing our personal items?!" Carly demanded in annoyance, "And by the way, hairy bot, that was disgusting. That was my best cook I ever make!"

Brains scoffed, "Well, excuse for the bot like me to eat organic food. Not like anything is good for us."

"Though some I might find quite intriguing," Sureshock said happily, "I look 'cool' and 'beauty'."

"Playing these strange sculptures. They're quite fun," Grindor commented playfully.

"Gotta love the beauty of babes," Wheelie commented while looking charmingly at Carly, Megan, Mika and Alexis. They find it disgusting. He purred, "I'm charming, baby."

High Wire sighed in annoyance, "Sparkplug's right. This is a bad idea."

"Enough talk. I want some answers," Spike demanded angrily while glaring at Sparkplug, "What do you want?! Why have you come here?!"

"And also, what's with the fighting each other," Sam asked, "Are you some kind of war?"

Megan nodded, "Are you friend or foe? Because as far as we know, some of you guys tried to kill us or saving our butt like that Bumblebee guy."

"Wait! Did he say 'Bumblebee'?" Grindor asked in surprise.

"He did," High Wire confirmed, "But how did he know about him?"

Sparkplug sighed, "Look. We didn't come here to start the war or killing you Organics. We're trying to stop and beat the Decepticons before they conquer the universe. That kind of fight caused our ships crash land on the Earth. We've got ourselves hurt and trapped in stasis for years."

"Really?" Spike asked suspiciously, "Let's say I believed in you, who or what are the Decepticons?"

And just before he could explain, Sparkplug gasped as if he saw something scary. He screamed while pointed out, "THEM!"

And just before Spike and his team could asked, the large shadow loomed and covered them. They turned and found something shocking and scaring them to gasp. They found Megatron, Blackout and Barricade stood before them. And just before they could do anything or even tried to run, they found more of Decepticon Officers and Soldiers appeared and surrounded them.

"Decepticons?" Buddy asked in fear.

"Eeyup," Grindor confirmed fearfully.

Upon looking at Ravage, Sari gasped while running and hiding behind Professor Sumdac's back. She shouted, "Monster! Monster! Monster!"

Professor Sumdac shushed while keeping Sari behind her, "It's okay, Sari. Daddy got you!"

Spike hissed, "Not good!"

"Great." Sam cursed in concern, "I've got the feeling that they're demanding me of what planet they're on, and even give us the information they wanted."

"Or worse," Megan said in concern, "Kill us!"

Megatron snarled and growled at Spike and his team. He snapped his fingers, alerting Soundwave make homing beacon sound noise for the moment. He snarled as he speaks, "Now, Organic! Tell me?! Where are we?! What is this planet?! What are you creatures?! How do we get more Energon?!"

Spike and his team were confused and scared while six Minicons remained firm yet worried about Megatron's demands.

"Answer me!" Megatron demanded angrily as he armed and readied his Fusion Cannon at worried Spike and his team. He continued, "I will not ask again! What planet is this?! Where can I find more Energon?!"

"Answer him! Or you shall be slaughtered!" Lugnut roared in anger.

"Megatron!" The loud firm voice called. Megatron and his Decepticons looked up and found damaged Optimus Prime stood on the rock pillar. He continued, "You will not harm them! Your fight is with us. Leave them alone now!"

Optimus Prime transformed into his Cybertronian Truck as he drove and charged straight at Megatron off. He then transformed into his robot mode. He began the fierce brawl against his nemesis, who fought back again. The Decepticons quickly surrounded them while armed and readied with their weapons to engage the Leader of Autobots. But luckily, more of the Autobots have arrived and joined the fight. Bumblebee, Moonracer, Rodimus and Bulkhead stayed close with Spike and his team for their protection.

Both Autobots and Decepticons have some brief skirmish with each other, however, all of them have extensive damages and wounds especially when they just woke from their deep stasis modes. Feeling injured and exhausted, Megatron grunted angrily as he disliked running again from the fight but need time for recovery.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Megatron ordered firmly.

Megatron transformed into his Cybertronian Jet Mode. He blasted off to the sky. The rest of his Decepticons quickly transformed before driving and flying off to escape. The Autobots continued firing and shooting at their enemies, making sure they're far away from them.

Though relieved and happy that his nemesis has left, Optimus Prime grunted in pain as he nearly fall down, but grabbed and held by Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Easy, Optimus. Don't push yourself," Ratchet said firmly.

Ironhide nodded, "Yeah. You definitely need to take a big break."

"Thanks. I appreciate your concerns, old friends," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly. He slowly turned and looked at Spike and his team, who were in shock and surprised by the turn of the event. He asked, "Are you alright?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah. We're fine. Thanks."

"So, who are you?" Sam asked in surprise, "Or what are you?"

"Where do you come from?" Megan added.

"My name is Optimus Prime." Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly, "We're the Autonomous Robotic Organism from Planet Cybertron. I am its leader. We've come in peace, Organics of this Planet."

* * *

_Grand Canyon, Arizona,_

After barely escaping from the Autobots, Megatron and his Decepticons have arrived on northern part of Grand Canyon. They all transformed into their robot modes before landed on the ground. They looked around of their surroundings as they have never seen or been into this place before. They also wondered if they're at the right planet to invade and conquer, and even rendezvous with the Predacons Unit.

"What is this place?" Breakdown asked curiously.

"Whatever this planet is, it doesn't described of what Shockwave has found and located," Blackout said firmly, "Do you believe we're on the wrong planet?"

"Just terrific," Barricade said in annoyance, "And too bad that we couldn't contact Starscream or Nemesis. I wonder what's he up to."

"Whatever the case, we're stuck here now," Megatron said dryly before clenching his right fist, "Well, it doesn't matter, we will gather as much materials, gears and Energon we need to build our own ship to find and rendezvous with Nemesis. When I find that buffoon, I'm gonna tear him apart for betraying and abandoning me. Starscream will rue the day for backstabbing and overthrowing me again. I will destroy his upgrades."

And to their surprise, the Decepticons heard some rotor spinning and swirling around. They turned back and found three to five helicopters flying straight to them. Instead of attacking, they began landing to the ground gently and firmly. The transports opened its entrance, allowing Dylan and his employers to emerge out.

The CEO and his employers approached to the Decepticons, who are armed and readied with their weapons to protect their master. However, Megatron gestured them to stand down at once and also allowed the guests to approach him.

"Who are you?" Megatron demanded dryly and darkly.

"A businessman," Dylan said confidently and amusingly as he tied his tie gently and firmly on his collar. He smiled, "And I'm here for the proposal, my giant robot friend..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1) Originally, both Optimus Prime and Megatron were supposed to have power-link with Minicons Sparkplug and Leader-1 for the fierce duel. But I decided not because the Autobots and Decepticons have just awakened from their stasis, and they have limited powers and energy to fight.


	5. Chapter 4: Partnership

**Chapter 4: Partnership**

_Northern Grand Canyon, Arizona,_

Megatron and his remaining forces of Decepticons make encounter with Dylan and his employers - Powell, Prometheus Black and the grunts. Most of them were skeptical and suspicious about the human's proposal.

"A proposal?" Megatron asked amusingly and suspiciously, "What kind of proposal do you have, Organic?"

"First of, on this planet, we called ourselves 'Humans' or 'Mankind'. Organic sounds very offensive since it's related mostly to food, plants and animals but not us, my giant friend," Dylan explained firmly yet humbled and calmly, "And secondly, my name is Dylan Gould, CEO of Gould Investment Company. And finally, the proposal I have is that I help you, and you help me. And in the end, everybody is the winner. Or is it called 'everybot'?"

Megatron hummed suspiciously yet uncertainty, "I'm not convinced of your proposal. And why should I help you? What can you offer me, Human?"

"Simple. I can tell you where the rest of your forces and big ship are." Dylan said amusingly. This shocked and alerted the Decepticons to arm and aim their blasters and weapons at him. His employees yelped in shock and fear. He then laughed amusingly, which shocked the Decepticons yet amused Megatron. He continued, "Wow. Wow. Ease up with your guns. When I say 'I can tell you where' doesn't mean I'm the responsible of this big mess. Trust me. I've got nothing with it."

Blackout snarled, "What makes you think we believe in you?"

"Yeah. You cannot deceive us so easily, fools..." Barricade said dryly and darkly.

"Am I lying?" Dylan asked amusingly yet calmly. His reaction and manner surprised and shocked the Decepticons. He smiled calmly, "If I'm lying, wouldn't I be panicked and screamed 'Help! There's a giant robot chasing and attacking me! I am dead!' Don't you think I would have done that?"

Decepticons were in shock and surprised, Megatron hummed calmly, "Intriguing."

"Lord Megatron, you're not serious about this," Breakdown asked in concern.

Barricade groaned, "I don't trust him and his kind."

"I agreed." Lugnut snapped firmly and impulsively, "Lord Megatron must not heed to these Organics! They're very weak and pathetic! They're beneath him. They have no right to propose such ideas, and should return what belongs to us!"

"No," Megatron said calmly and firmly, shocking his forces. He approached and lowered himself before Dylan. He continued, "I'm listening."

"Good. I'll help you get your soldiers and ship back. But you need to change your vehicles to blend in with the crowd." Dylan said calmly and firmly, making Megatron and his Deceptcons. He continued, "And trust me, the moment they see your strange vehicles, they'll think you all to be aliens and monsters. They'll call out the military to strike you down. You won't stand a chance against them. You all be dead."

"Oh yeah?! I'd like to see them try and mess with us!" Bonecrusher snapped angrily and firmly, "Nothing can take us down easily!"

"Yes! There's nothing that can take us down easily," Lugnut said firmly and arrogantly, "I shall show them of what we're capable of!"

After thinking of what Dylan has said, Megatron spoke, "Show me about this world first. I wish to learn more about it before I could reconsider it."

The Decepticons were in shock and surprised by Megatron's decision. Dylan smiled amusingly and proudly that he has peaked the Decepticon Lord's interest.

"Follow me, my lord. You'll have the knowledge about the humans and also the best vehicles for you all to choose and use. I promise you all that you won't be disappointed," Dylan said calmly and firmly, "Follow me. You'll be safely transported back to my company."

As Dylan turned and marched out at once, his employees followed him at once. Megatron and his Decepticons also followed them as well, though they're still armed with their weapons and blasters, in case if the Humans tried to be funny with them.

"Mr. Gould, are you sure this is a good idea?!" Powell asked in concern yet softly, "We're supposed to deliver them to the military, not conspiring with them! It's bad business!"

"I'm not interested to help them get the aliens," Dylan said amusingly, shocking and concerning Powell. He continued, "In fact, they're gonna help me and my new friends to get what we wanted the most. It'll be worth it. They're gonna be sorry for whom they're messing with. It's time we show what we're made of. And also, this world need some serious fixing. It's gonna pain of their ass."

Powell groaned in concern, "There goes my career. What have I gotten myself into now?"

"Are you certain that they can be trusted?" Blackout asked suspiciously.

Megatron smirked, "That depends on Dylan's choices. If he's against us, he'd be dealt with. If he kept his word and promises to us, he'll be our perfect pet to control this world under our banner. I can promise you, Blackout that you will be the first Decepticon to taste the blood of these Humans."

Blackout smirked, "I can't wait to try it. It's gonna be fun."

* * *

_Eastern Grand Canyon, Arizona,_

After saving Spike and his group from the Decepticons, Optimus Prime introduced himself to them of who he is and where he came from. The group were in shock and surprised by the event. One of the securities was scared as he panicked and fired his gun at the leader, which alerted and shocked the rest of his group.

"Hey!" Bulkhead snapped in anger as he activated his right-handed mace, scaring the security off. He grunted, "You're gonna be sorry for attacking Optimus, pal! And you wouldn't want to see me angry!"

"Bulkhead, stand down!" Optimus Prime ordered firmly and calmly, shocking his friend, "Do not attack them."

Bulkhead stuttered, "But! They-!"

"They're afraid of us, Bulkhead. If you provoked them more, they will be more defensive against us. We need to show them that we can be trusted." Optimus Prime explained calmly, "After what happen to our earlier battle from the Ark, I cannot blame them for that."

Bulkhead groaned a bit, "Sorry."

"Lieutenant! What were you thinking?!" Professor Sumdac scolded his security, "These robots just save our lives, and you want to shoot them?! Are you trying to get us killed?!"

Security Lieutenant stuttered and panicked, "I'm sorry, sir! I was just doing my job!"

"Well, next time, if they armed and aimed their weapons at us, then you can shoot them," Mika scolded angrily and firmly.

Security Lieutenant gulped, "Yes, ma'am. Won't happen again."

"Sorry about that, Optimus," Spike apologized, "He didn't mean to kill you."

Optimus Prime sighed, "It's understandable. But I can assure you, Organic, that we come in peace, not to harm you all."

"Yeah. That's gonna get some use to," Spike remarked nervously, "And also, try to call 'Human'. That kind of word is a bit weird and disturbing."

"Understood," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly. He then looked around of his surroundings. He hummed calmly and firmly, "Perhaps, we should discuss our conversation at our ship."

"Why? Why discuss at your ship?"

"For your protection, my Human friends. As long as the Decepticons are around, you will not be safe from them," Optimus Prime said calmly, "Rest assure, our ship is heavily armed for defense. They will not dare to invade and attack us."

Spike and his friends looked at each other as they gave some deep thoughts of whether or not they should follow him. Some like Sam, Megan and the children are willing to follow the Autobots while others are worried and uneasy about it. All of them have discussion about it.

"Are you sure about this?" Ratchet asked in concern.

Optimus Prime nodded, "I'm sure. It's not only for their protection, but also for ours. If they feared us, then there is no doubt that others will have same reaction and emotions towards us. I feared that they will summon the military to stop and finish us off before we could explain."

Ratchet hummed in concern, "When you put that way, it does make sense. We would do the same thing, no doubt."

Bumblebee beeped, "I'm pretty sure they're friendly guys. I mean they're not scary when I first met them."

"We shall see," Ratchet said in unconvincing tone.

Spike and his grouped turned and faced at the Autobots. He spoke, "Alright, we'll follow you."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Wise decision. All of your question will be answered. Autobots, transform and roll out."

As ordered, the Autobots have transformed into their damaged of Cybertronian Vehicles. Their transformation into alien vehicles have made and awed Spike and his friends in surprise and shock. They all got boarded into the vehicles. The Autobots drove out. They're heading straight back to the Ark from the cave.

* * *

_Ark, Grand Canyon, Arizona,_

The Autobots have returned to the Ark. They all have arrived and entered the command bridge. Spike and his group emerged and exited out of the vehicles. The Autobots transformed from vehicles into their robotic modes. They then helped and placed their new Human Friends on the table, where it would be safer for them from not getting stepped or kicked.

"Alright, now we're here. We can talk, right?" Spike asked calmly and firmly.

Optimus Prime nodded, "Yes, we may. Perhaps, we should get to know each other's names."

"That'd be a good idea," Spike agreed as he introduced himself and his family, "I'm Steven Corey Witwicky. But call me 'Spike'. This is my wife - Carly and my son - Danny."

Carly bowed down a bit in feminine style, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Hi," Danny waved to the Autobots, who were surprised and amazed by the gesture.

Spike grunted while glaring at Sam, "And of course, this is my smart-alerk brother of mine for getting lots and lots of troubles - Sam."

"Real mature, bro. Real mature." Sam commented dryly and annoyingly, "Says to guy, who doesn't spent much time with the family or even help them at all."

Spike grumbled, "Smartass..."

"Yo, Mudflap, what's wife, son or brother?" Skids asked curiously.

Mudflap shrugged, "No idea. Never heard of them before in my life. Must be some kind of 'title' to the Planet Dirt."

High Wire hummed thoughtfully, "I do not think so. Based on my research on the Human's computer, neither of them are the title. In fact, they're just part of a large clan category called 'family'. They have some various ranks within them such as grandparents, parents, siblings, children, grandchildren and so on. But one thing unique yet crucial for this category is that it must have some males and females. It's quite intriguing too."

"Does anyone get what he just said?" Skids asked bluntly and annoyingly.

"Not a clue," Mudflap admitted dumbly.

"No respect..." High Wire remarked dryly.

"I'd sure like to know more about that category," Sureshock said happily.

Grindor nodded, "Yeah. Like what is family?"

High Wire smiled pleasingly, "I'm glad you asked. I'm happy to talk about it."

Ratchet groaned, "Don't mind them. They often get curiosity bested them. Please, proceed, Humans. After the Wiwicans or something..."

"Witwicky," Sam corrected firmly, "Is our names so hard to pronounce?"

Megan giggled while covering her mouth, "Probably they never heard of it before." She then cleared her throat and continued, "I'm Megan. And this is my little sister - Izzy."

"Hi," Izzy greeted warmly.

"I'm Rad," Rad introduced himself proudly before pointed at Alexis and Carlos, who also waved and greeted to the Autobots. He continued, "These are my friends - Alexis and Carlos."

"Hey there, dude," Carlos greeted calmly.

Alexis smiled and bowed humbly, "It's an honor to meet you."

Jazz whistled while looking at Carlos, "Ooh! I like that kid. He got style."

"Lack of discipline and manners no doubt," Drift remarked dryly before glance at Alexis, "She has better manners and respect."

"My name is Chip Chase," Chip introduced himself.

"I am Professor Isaac Sumdac. These are my daughter Sari and my lab assistant - Mika," Professor Issac introduced. Sari waved to the Autobots while Mika bowed humbly before them. Prowl and his Protectorbots and even Perceptor bowed humbly. He hummed, "How intriguing. These Autobots know the Asian's traditional bow of respect."

"I agreed," Mika agreed, "Perhaps, their culture and ours are almost similar."

Chip hummed thoughtfully, "You could be right, Mika. It's worth to find out and learn more about them."

"Hello." Sari greeted happily, "Never thought that we're meeting real-life robots."

"I'm Buddy Dyson," Buddy said happily, "I think this is gonna be our beautiful friendship."

Brains whistled, "I think I'm gonna like these kids."

Wheelie nodded, "Yeah. They're a fun kids, alright."

"It is an honor to meet all of you here, Humans," Optimus Prime greeted humbly and calmly, "As you already know my name and position, it is time for you all to learn the rest of Autobots."

"The name's Ironhide, Weapon Specialist to the this force. Hope you're feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide said proudly as he armed and readied with his cannons at Spike and his friends, who yelped in surprise and shock. He laughed a bit, "Easy, kids. Just showing off my cannons. They're the best."

"My name is Ratchet. I am the Autobots' Field Medical Officer," Ratchet spoke calmly and firmly. He scoffed, "Don't expect me to be nice Cybertronian to any of you."

"Hi there. Sorry about my temper. I'm just protective of Optimus Prime. I'm Bulkhead," Bulkhead said friendly. Some of children were frightened by him. He shushed, "Hey, it's okay. I'm friendly. I get jumpy and grumpy when I'm on battle. But now, I'm just big soft guy."

Bumblebee beeped happily, "I'm Bumblebee. Scout to the Team. Nice to meet you all especially two sparkmates."

Spike and his group were confused and uncertain of what Bumblebee has said to them. And they also wondered why couldn't he speak in their language.

"That's Bumblebee. Small but tough kid in the team. Don't mess with him," Bulkhead explained calmly.

"Okay. But what's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Why can't he speak like you guys?" Megan asked.

Ratchet sighed, "That is because he lost his voice box to Megatron during the Battle of Tyger Pax. He was lucky to be alive but his voice box is severely damaged. So, I placed another device that can help him speak to us. Sorry if you can't understand his language."

"Not to me," Professor Sumdac said calmly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "It's like a Morse Code. And I've studied it very well, with the help of Morse Code Communicator."

"How intriguing. Perhaps you would show me of your invention," Perceptor said calmly, "Where are my manners? I am Perceptor the Scientist."

"I'm Jolt. Ratchet's Medic Assistant. And don't worry, I'm quite friendly," Jolt said calmly.

"I am Elita-One. Prime's Sparkmate and Right-Hand Autobot. An honor to meet you all, Humans." Elita-One said humbly and calmly.

"What's 'Sparkmate'?" Danny asked.

Carly hummed thoughtfully, "Could be wife or girlfriend. Or could be both of them. I'm guessing Optimus is lucky to have her."

Chromia scoffed before showing off her moves, "I'm Chromia, one of Elita-One's Twin. I'm one tough fighter you don't want to mess with."

"The name's Jazz. Hope you all love some funky and groovy moves," Jazz commented playfully while showing his dancing moves, "Hope you got some tune for me to hear and play with. Coz I've got some moves to show you all."

Spike whistled, "I like this guy. He got some grooves."

Chip sighed playfully, "Of course, you do because he got the 80's music..."

"I'm Sideswipe," Sideswipe introduced himself while showing his swords, "Hope you guys loved some sword fighting coz I'm one of them but the best."

"We are the Aerialbots. And yes, we do fly in the air. I'm its leader - Silverbolt," Silverbolt introduced himself before pointing at his teammates, "That's Air Raid, my second-in-command, Jetfire the scientist. Slingshot, our veteran drill sergeant. And of course, Skydive, the youngest flyer in the team."

The Aerialbots greeted, "[Air Raid] Hey there, guys. Hope you guys like flying coz I'm the best flyer they've got. [Jetfire] It's a great pleasure to meet you all especially some scientists. [Skydive] Trust me, kids. They don't call us 'Aerialbots' for nothing especially when we combined into Superion. [Slingshot sighed] Don't mind the kid. He tends to brag a lot."

Protectorbots introduced themselves, "[Prowl] I am Prowl, leader of the Protectorbots. These are my teammates. [Hot Shot] The name's Hot Shot. Don't mean literally firing and spitting fire, duded. Just being cool with race. [Red Alert] I am Red Alert. An honor to meet you all. And yes, I am medic as well. [Groove] I am Groove. I'm the pilot. [Streetwise] Hey there. I'm Streetwise. Don't worry, I'm not gonna squash anyone."

The rest of Autobots joined in and introduced themselves as well, "[Crosshairs] Crosshairs's the name, but don't expect me to be a guy to look after you. I'm not your nurse or doctor. [Drift] I am Drift, the warrior with code of honor. [Hound] The name's Hound. Yeah. I'm big and tough guy with bad mouths. Trust me. I did that to Decepticons. [Warpath] KABAAM! Baby! I am Warpath! I love doing Bam! Pow! BOOM! [Rodimus] I'm Rodimus. But don't call me 'Hot Rod'. It doesn't sound cool. [Kup sighed] I am Kup. The old bot as the young ones call it. [Mirage] I am Mirage. Stealth is my middle name and ability to blend in. [Moonracer] I am Moonracer, representative of Caminus and also ally to the Autobots. [Mudflap & Skids] Mudflap and Skids here! We're Twins! [Wheelie] What's up, babe! The names Wheelie. [Brains] I'm the Brains. [High Wire] I am High Wire. [Sureshock] An honor to meet you. You may call me 'Sureshock'. [Grindor] I'm Grindor. Hope we're buddies. [Sparkplug] I am Sparkplug. Good to meet you all."

"I didn't know you guys have some children on your own," Mika asked in surprise while looking at the Minicons.

"Children?" Ratchet asked in surprise.

"Very small and young," Megan explained while pointed at Izzy and her friends.

"You mean the Minicons." Ratchet asked in surprise. Mika nodded. He sighed, "Well, they're not children. They're not ours either. They're just smaller than us. But they're quite intelligent and effective small beings."

"Since we're done talking, we should discuss about the latest event," Sam said calmly, "Let's focus on why are you all here?"

"That's a good question," Megan agreed in concern.

Optimus Prime sighed as he knew that the locals would ask. He spoke, "Fair question, my friends. However, the tale I'm about to tell you is tragic and pain involving the lost of our homes and comrades, and also struggle against the Decepticons."

Spike and his group turned and faced to Optimus Prime as they began to listen to his story of how and why the Autobots and Decepticons.

Optimus Prime narrated the story, "Our planet Cybertron was once peace and just until the war came. Megatron, my once friend and brother, has turned and built his army called the Decepticons, waging war against the Autobots and intended to revolutionized the world by force. The war has ravaged and consumed our home, forcing it to shut down. And also, we were forced to abandon our home for exodus and search of new world for Energon, settlement and stopping the Decepticons."

"Damn it. That's harsh..." Sam commented in shock.

"And now, the Decepticons are reactivated and escaped into our world now..." Megan said in concern.

"Energon? What is that?" Chip asked in surprise.

"Energon is the fuel and life-blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike," Perceptor explained calmly. He then took out both the canister with blue liquid and crystal, "These are the example of how the Energon looked like. They can be either liquid or solid crystallized form for inserting into our system. Though I suspect that the Energon can be in gas state, I haven't try Without them, we would have died or gone into stasis mode for a long time."

Hearing what Perceptor has explained about the Energon, Professor Sumdac gasped in shock and surprised, "Of course! The mysterious substance we nearly breathed in? It must be the Energon! They must be the ones that is responsible for reactivating them."

Mika gave some thoughts as well, "You're right, Professor Sumdac. No electric energy or petroleum in this cave, only some crystals. It must be them!"

"So, my theories are correct. How intriguing," Perceptor said calmly.

"Still, we best warn the government about this," Spike said firmly and calmly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "With Megatron and the Decepticons are on the loose, there's no telling when they will strike or attack our world."

Sam sighed while nodded in concern, "You're right. We need their help to stop and beat them before they conquered our world!"

"No! Don't!" Optimus Prime protested firmly, shocking everyone. He sighed painfully, "Do not involved your government and military to this matter. They cannot be involved of this war."

"Why?" Rad asked in concern, "I mean, no offense, but you guys need a lot of help to fight the Decepticons."

"Yeah, man. They've got lots and lots of bad guys. No way you can beat them," Carlos said in concern.

"Your sparks know the good intention for all of us. I appreciated it but you're not aware of the consequence," Optimus Prime explained in concern yet firmly, "They do not have the means of strong artillery to fight off the Decepticons. Their chances against the Decepticons and surviving our war is very slim. And worse, your government may feared and do not trust us if the Decepticons truly and intended to attack your world."

Ratchet sighed, "Optimus's right. Instead of helping us, they would rather hunt and eliminate us because we're not from this world. If we're in their position, we would do the same thing."

Spike and his group were in shock and concern of what the Autobots have said, and yet they realized and understood of what they were talking about.

"But still, they've gotta know about it," Spike insisted.

Professor Sumdac nodded, "I agreed with Mr. Witwicky. Even if they do not stand a chance against the enemies, they should be prepared for battle or at least, prepared for the evacuation."

"Yeah. I doubt that they would listen to us," Ironhide disagreed, "Most of organic and locals we met aren't always friendly to us. They just shoot at us before we get the chance to talk. The best thing to do for them is that we hide and get ready to assist them from shadows."

"I agreed with Ironhide's concerns. Besides, by the time you alert the government and military of the situation, the Decepticons will finish them at once with one blow," Elita-One said in concern, "All we can do is wait for the right opportunity to show them that we're allies to help them face off the Decepticons."

"I believe that is the best course of action," Prowl said calmly.

"Yeah. The last thing is causing panic and troubles," Silverbolt agreed in concern.

Professor Sumdac hummed calmly, "Perhaps, it's for the best that no one especially the government knows your ship's existence. It will create panic and confusion for the world to understand the situation."

"But professor, what about the other ship? The government and military know about it," Mika said in concern.

"What's that?" Bulkhead asked in surprise, "There's another ship here?"

"Yes. There is. It's from our moon." Professor Sumdac in concern, "And since this is your own ship, then the other that the government have found is none other than Decepticon's Ship."

"Nemesis..." Bumblebee beeped in concern.

"Oh boy. That can't be good..." Bulkhead said in concern, "Starscream and his other Decepticons are waiting for Megatron's coming back home. Once they got reunited, they will launch the attack on this planet."

"Actually, they were still in stasis when our astronauts found them from the moon," Mika explained calmly. The Autobots turned and looked at her. She continued, "And of course, our government and military were able to transport and moved them here for studies and research. Plus, to make sure that they don't try to move. We use the cryogenic devices to put them in long stasis, making sure they don't wake up."

Elita-One hummed in concern, "I believed you all owe us some explanation about how you knew our kind in the first place before finding us here. But right now, we have more things to worry about."

"Elita-One is right. We must find and capture Starscream and his Nemesis Crew before Megatron located and regroup with them," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly.

"I may help you with that," Mika said firmly, "the government have provided us all the information including the research bases around the world."

"Well, even if we did have the location or even able to find Megatron's Forces, we might have transportation problem," Ratchet said in concern and uneasiness. He turned and looked at the Ark's computer as he was checking on it. The computer revealed the problems about Ark's system and Groundbridge Tunnel Device. He sighed, "As I feared, the Ark's engines have been shut down and turrets are badly damaged since our last battle. And not to mention, the Groundbridge is no longer available to use. Meaning we're going nowhere."

"That's just great..." Mudflap and Skids grumbled.

"Tell me about it," Bulkhead agreed, "This means Megatron got his head start to find his crew and warship."

"Well, we'd better start repairing ship's system now," Perceptor said calmly.

"Perhaps we can help," Professor Sumdac insisted. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "If we can do it faster, the sooner we can reach to N.B.E. Command Bases before the Decepticons do."

"He's right. You guys are not in good shape. You need some help," Sam insisted calmly.

"And we also need to explain to our family," Spike added firmly to Sam. His brother looked at him. He continued, "What? You think that they won't notice and think about us? They'd be worry sick."

"We just need to explain about the situation," Carly said firmly.

"Yeah. That'd be great to make them panic to call the government to hunt the Autobots down," Megan added sarcastically.

Carly sight, "Fine. Point taking. We make excuses about our transports broken down, and it takes for another day to get back home."

"That'd be for the best," Spike agreed calmly and firmly, "We should get started now."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Agreed. Let us begin now."

The Autobots split up. Ratchet, Perceptor, Red Alert and the Mini-Cons teamed up with Professor Sumdac, Chip and Mika begin repairing the Groundbridge Device. Ironhide, Bulkhead and Chromia went and prepared their allies and soldiers for the upcoming battle. Elita-One and Bumblebee took both Protectorbots and Aerialbots for checking and repairing the Ark, joined by Sam, Spike and Megan. Optimus Prime remained on the bridge as he looked through on his computer, searching and locating the Decepticons. Carly and the children remained behind as well for calling and explaining to the families about the situation they're having.

* * *

_Hotchkiss Gould Investment, Chicago,_

Dylan and his employees brought and gotten Megatron and all of his Decepticons straight back to Chicago safely via the cargo planes. Dylan and his employees used the private jets to travel. All of them were transported straight to his large yet decorated white colored triangle shaped building.

Upon reaching to their destination; Dylan, in his first private jet, pressed his remote control's button. His company building received the signal as the large greenish plain field opened up in two, revealing couple of large platforms for both private jets and cargo planes to land on them. As soon as the planes landed, the platform began descending to the basement.

After arriving to the underground, the cargo planes opened its ramp, allowing Megatron and the rest of his Decepticons in their vehicle modes to emerge out from them. They transformed into their robots modes before following Dylan and his employees. They traveled through the long metallic hallway until they arrived at the end of it. They have entered into the large hall chamber, where it was filled with various vehicles and even military and flying types. The Decepticons were in shocked yet surprised and amazed by the vehicles.

"Welcome to your paradise, my fellow guests of honor," Dylan said humbly, "Pick a car, any car. They're yours to pick."

Intrigued and awed by the vehicles' designs, the Decepticons turned and looked at their leader, who remained firm and calm. He nodded firmly and calmly. The Decepticons gave the loud and proud cheers as they began looking and checking around the vehicles, trying to find which one fits them. The Lord of Decepticons approached to Dylan, who was surprised and curious by the former's doing.

"Show me the location of the rest of my forces," Megatron commanded.

"Really? Don't you want to pick first before come to me?" Dylan asked curiously.

Megatron scoffed, "None of them are fit to me. In fact, your vehicular modes are not impressive. I rather have this form than others."

"Well, too bad that my company doesn't have your materials that is matched with yours to fix and patch it up."

"Do not worry, Gould. I already have someone or a few of trusted officers that can help me repair my form and body. All I need is your assistance to find the military command bases."

"Okay. If you insist," Dylan said calmly.

Dylan and Powell guide and led Megatron straight to the large computer, where they began discussion of where the rest of Decepticons are hiding.

The Decepticons are busy of finding and choosing their own vehicles to replace their damaged vehicular modes, and even repaired their body parts. Once they have found their own preference of vehicles, they then scanned and transformed into their new vehicular modes. They even found their bodies have changed but also fully repaired and repainted with new appearances:

1) Soundwave has scanned and transformed into dark blue colored MQ-9 Reaper Stealth. His Minicons have new modes. Rumble and Frenzy modes are radios. Ravage and Laserbeak remained in their metallic beast modes - jaguar and vulture.  
2) Blackout's mode is black MH-53M Pave Low IV Helicopter.  
3) Barricade's is Ford Mustang Police Car.  
4) Breakdown's is now armored blue colored Oshkosh Sandcat military truck.  
5) Lugnut has turned into a giant dark purple armored Bomber jet resembling a combination of the Bartini Beriev VVA-14, the B-29 Superfortress and the Heinkel He 111.  
6) Since he is Triple Changer, Blitzwing possessed MiG-25 Jet and armored Mitsubishi Type 74 Main Battle Tank.  
7) Shutter has two forms - dark crimson colored Plymouth GTX 3D Model Car and Harrier jet  
8) Drop Kick's modes are both dark navy colored Bell AH-1 SuperCobra Helicopter and AMC Javelin Car  
9) Stinger's Car Mode is Pagani Huayra Car  
10) Constructicons possessed their own greenish-purplish colored construction vehicular modes:  
\- Scrapper's Caterpillar Scoop Loader  
\- Long Haul's a Caterpillar Dump Truck  
\- Mixmaster's a Mack Concrete Mixture Truck  
\- Scavenger's Terex O&K Excavator  
\- Rampage's Caterpillar Bulldozer  
\- Overload's an articulated dump truck  
\- Highttower's KOBELCO Crawler Crane  
11) Bonecrusher's Buffalo MPCV mine clearing truck.  
12) Cyclonus and his team also have their own vehicular modes:  
\- Cyclonus's purple armored long nose Russia's Su-57 Stealth Fighter  
\- Cyberwarp and Skyjack are USAF A-10 Thunderbolt II  
\- Treadshock and Riotgear's are HUMMER H2 SUVs  
13) Megatron's newly white-cyan colored Minicon named Leader-1's form is small tank.  
14) Scorponok's mode remained scorpion  
15) Most of Vehicons have chosen their own vehicles such as racing sport cars, jets, tanks, helicopters and drillers.

The Decepticons marveled and commented pleasingly and happily about how good and effective their vehicles are to them. Soundwave, Blackout, Barricade and Lugnut approached to their leader, Megatron, who is standing besides Dylan as they both were watching the monitor screen, handled by the technician.

The screen revealed the locations of N.B.E Command Base and also other research and armory bases across the world.

"There you have it," Dylan said pleasingly, "The Command Base has most of your crew in."

"Well done, Gould..." Megatron said in impressed. He then turned and looked at Dylan, "However, I am puzzled yet curious of one thing. What are your true intention? I doubt that you're actually interested of helping me."

"If I told you, then I have to kill you," Dylan said dryly, shocking his Decepticons to armed and readied with their weapons. Megatron gestured them not to fire. He smirked, "I'm kidding. I want to help you, so you can help me. Help me rid this world's problem."

"Why should I care about this?" Megatron asked in uninterested.

"Because this world is nothing but corrupt and weakling especially their so-called 'peace and tranquility' nonsense. They're bullshit." Dylan said darkly, surprise Megatron. He continued, "Everyday I read and watched the news, government and people always talk about helping and making a better world, and keep saying that everything's fine. But none of them is true. In reality, all they wanted is power and supremacy over the world, thinking and believing that they're powerful and better nation. And of course, they even wanted the war so badly. It makes me sick. I'd do anything I wanted is to get rid of all the nations, make it my own and show them how 'peace and tranquility' looks like."

Megatron hummed thoughtfully, "How intriguing. You are something, Gould. You reminded me of myself. I too wanted to get rid of weak, built a strong nation. Perhaps we can work this out."

Dylan smiled, "I'm glad you see this way. So, once we get all the crew together, we can discuss our next business plans for your master plan."

"Yes... I look forward for our partnership. And you will your reward, Gould, once we achieved my conquest," Megatron said calmly and amusingly. He turned and looked at the computer screen, "Now to rescue our forces. Blackout and Lugnut, you two shall be the first Decepticons to launch the attack. I know you both are excited for this battle. I will follow you from behind."

"Just to be clear, leave no witnesses. We want to have some big surprise for this worthless world," Dylan said calmly.

Blackout smirked, "It'll be my pleasure, Lord Megatron."

"I lived to serve, Lord Megatron," Lugnut said humbly, "These foolish humans shall feel our wrath for oppressing our kind!"

Megatron smirked, "Yes. These humans shall know our wrath..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	6. Chapter 5: Decepticons Attack

**Chapter 5: Decepticons Attack**

_Hotchkiss Gould Investment Hangar Bay, Chicago, America,_

After the main forces of Decepticons have searched, scanned and received their new vehicular modes; they all gathered at the hangar bay. Most of the officers remained firm and calm while others and even Vehicons were whispering and chatting softly to each other about their next plans.

Megatron, Soundwave, Blackout, Barricade and Lugnut have arrived and stood before them. And behind them is the large screen. His new human allies - Dylan and his employees were standing on top of the catwalks, watching the event. Soundwave has his tentacles connected with the large network generator, he then has his screen fired the hologram at the screen. The screen revealed worldwide map with some of target locations in red highlights.

"I see that most of you have received your new vehicular forms. Well done." Megatron commented calmly yet dryly, "Now we can begin debriefing for your next assignment. Out mission is to seek out and rescue the remaining crew from Nemesis. Without the ship, we cannot contact Cybertron or even deliver the Energon Supply to Shockwave for special projects."

"So, what needs to be done, Lord Megatron?" Drop Kick asked, "I'm ready to pop them up."

Shutter shushed Drop Kick, "Patient, comrade. Let Lord Megatron speak, unless be spoken."

"Thank you, Shutter." Megatron said calmly and firmly. Soundwave pinpointed at N.E.S.T. Command Base, Qatar. He continued, "Based on our new ally's intel, we have located of our crew. We even learned the fate of our forces. They're not only prisoners to these 'United States' scums, but also part of their science projects for research and experiments."

"The nerve of them..." Bonecrusher snarled, "Who do they think they are?!"

Stinger chuckled, "I would like to tear them apart for imprisonment and experimenting on our forces. No one does that!"

"Indeed." Megatron agreed firmly and calmly, "And that is why I assign both Blackout and Lugnut to lead the assault on the command base. I and Soundwave will be joining with them soon."

"And the rest of us?" Blitzwing asked curiously, "Surely you do not wish to involved us to performe our mission."

"Of course not," Megatron said calmly and firmly, "Each of you have special and specific assignment to perform. While you're performing your missions, you have to ensure that no human beings must learn of our existence and mission."

"Why not?" Scrapper asked.

Long Haul nodded, "We can handle the humans, Lord Megatron."

"Crush them like insects!" Rampage exclaimed happily.

Mixmaster scoffed, "It's not like they can do anything with us. They're so weak and puny while we're large and strong."

Megatron snarled, "Do not underestimate them, fools. Just as we mustn't underestimate the Autobots from the Great War, despite how outnumbered they are. In fact, there is no telling of how long they have been studying and experimenting Nemesis Crew for them to build the counterattack strategy especially if they could achieved building their own robots to fight against us."

"What must be done?" Cyclconus asked calmly.

Megatron smirked, "Therefore, it will be wise for you all must destroy any humans for interfering our missions, unless they're from Gould's units. Leave none of them alive. Destroy all of the information and evidence involving our existences."

"Killing those puny Humans?" Scavenger asked amusingly before scoffed, "No problem. We'll scrap them for good. Then, we collect their junks and scrap parts for our uses."

"I'm with you, Scavenger," Overload agreed amusingly, "Can't wait to deal with them."

Hightower chuckled, "Yeah. This ought to be fun for destroying them , and then building them into our unique taste of buildings."

"Either way, we will accomplish our mission," Barricade said firmly.

"Yeah. Give us the mission, boss. We'll get it done," Breakdown said proudly, "No way we're gonna lose to these puny guys. No way I can lose one eye to them."

Megatron smirked amusingly, "Excellent response. Soundwave, give them the tasks. Blackout, Lugnut, prepare yourself with your new weapons. We shall embark for our mission soon enough. Decepticons, prepare for the assault!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" Decepticons reported firmly.

As Soundwave gave the Decepticons their own assignment to perform and deal with, all of them were making their own preparation for the assault and attack on both N.E.S.T. Command Base and other strategic locations. Dylan and his employees have seen everything.

"This ought to be good," Dylan commented humbly.

"This is a terrible idea..." Powell commented dryly yet concern, "How is this good?"

Dylan chuckled amusingly as he gave a friendly pat on Powell's back, "Cheer up, Mr. Powell! You worry too much. And besides, as long we work together with these guys and try not to do something stupid, we'll be fine. Plus, we'll be the number one guys in this planet!"

Powell groaned, "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"You know what's good? Building Project Headmaster!" Masterson exclaimed happily, "I mean think about it. With it, you can control anybots and anything to do whatever you want especially screwing those assholes up. You know you want to."

Dylan turned and gave Masterson a hard punch on nose, "Shut the hell up. I told you before that your project is still a useless piece of shit!"

"But sir-!"

"If we initiate the project, do you know what happen next if the Decepticons know and find out about this? Do you know what they will do to us?!"

"Well, I-!"

"They will kill us, you moron! They'll think we're betraying them!" Dylan scolded angrily and annoyingly, "So the smartest move to do is that we join with them as allies, not against them! The last thing I want is me being blown up!"

Powell groaned, "I cannot believe of what I'm gonna say. He's right. I rather want to keep my life intact. Thank you very much, Masterson."

Masterson gulped, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to-!"

"The next thing you give the ideas, it'd better be good as Prometheus Black," Dylan snarled.

Prometheus smiled and bowed humbly, "I am honored, sir. Should I prepare the jetpack for our guys to use and travel to the specific location."

"You may, Black. And also, don't screw it up," Dylan remarked amusingly. Prometheus smiled before make the snicker noise and friendly gesture to him. He went off. Dylan turned and found Masterson was standing around. He groaned, "What the hell are you doing here?! Scram!"

Masterson yelped as he quickly get up and ran off at once. The last thing he wants is angering Dylan. But at the same time, he secretly harboring angering and treachery during his running through the hallway.

"One of these days, Gould, I'll get back to you!" Masterson grumbled angrily.

* * *

_Meeting Room Basement, N.B.E. Command Base,_

Inside the meeting room; Director Attinger, Banachek and some military officers and scientists including Dr. Moroco were still discussing and chatting, concerning about the 'guests' from another planet, as well as building and creating their own robots.

"As you all know of the latest reports from Mr. Secretary of Defense," Director Attinger said calmly and firmly, "If there's a possibility of the second or more alien ships around here, then it'd be the best that we make preparation for their arrival. There is no telling if they will come here as 'friendly' or 'hostile'. To me, I wouldn't take that chance. I rather take care of them before they could do anything. This is not like meeting E.T. This is reality."

Most of the officials chatted and muttered in concern, involving of what Director Attinger has said. He is not wrong about the problem that they might face with.

"And you're certain that you're willing to trust me?" Dr. Moroco asked calmly.

Director Attinger nodded firmly, "I do, doctor. Banachek told me that you have vast of knowledge behind these aliens. Care to tell me how?"

Dr. Moroco smiled calmly, "Now that'd be telling."

"If you won't tell me, then how can I be certain that you actually can and will build our own robot?"

"Well, you'll be surprise. All I need is time and patient to research, study, analyze and understand the functions of these aliens. Once I do, then I can build the perfect robot for all of us to pilot and use against these friends of ours."

Director Attinger was suspicious and uncertain to say, "I'm still not convince that you're willing to help us. But this is to serve and protect our country, then so be it. But do not make me regret of putting my trust in you. Because if you do it in treason, I will not hesitate to execute."

Despite being threatened by Director Attinger, Dr. Moroco remained calm and firm to smile, "Do not worry. It'll be worth it. I have no intention to die."

Commander Savoy whistled, "I like this guy. Sound confident and brave enough to do his duty."

Director Attinger huffed, "He'd better not get arrogant and ignorant of what we require for our home."

"I assure you, sir. We will get the job done," Banechek said calmly and firmly.

Director Attinger nodded in relief. He then noticed an agent arrived and make the report to him. He looked surprise and shock, "What? Two unidentified aircraft heading here?!"

"Yes, sir," Agent nodded in confirmation.

Director Attinger hummed suspiciously, "Find out more about these intruders. For safety measures, prepare the soldiers. I don't want anymore surprises from the terrorist."

"Yes sir," Agent reported firmly.

* * *

_Communication Center, N.B.E. Command Base, Qatar,  
_  
After leaving the meeting room, Director Attinger, Banechek and Commander Savoy have arrived and entered the military communication center, where the intelligence officers were contacting and communicating with the military units from inside and out, as well as their home base. Director Attinger approached to the first intelligence officer.

"What we've got?" Director Attinger asked calmly and firmly.

Looking at the radar, two crimson dots were beeping and approaching to their base, intelligent officer spoke, "We have confirmation, sir. We have two inbound unidentified infiltrators, 10 miles out."

Director Attinger gave the nod to Commander Savoy, he nodded back as he took and placed the earphone around his head. He spoke, "Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted US military airspace. Squawk ident and proceed east out of the area."

Everyone was waiting for the responses from the aircraft. But no response, at all. Both Director Attinger and Commander Savoy became suspicious.

Director Attinger took the earphone as he make communication with other military units, "Raptors one and two, snap to heading two-five-zero to intercept. Bogie is in the weeds ten miles out, not squawking."

"Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to N.B.E. Command airbase." Commander Savoy spoke firmly and calmly, "If you do not comply, we will use deadly force."

Again, they have received no response. The director and his commander are becoming more suspicious of the latest situation.

Director Attinger huffed in anger, "Find out about these aircraft."

* * *

_Qatar, Middle East,_

As ordered, F22 Raptor Jets were blasted off from the N.B.E. Command Base's hangar bay. They're flying straight towards two unidentified aircraft. Upon their arrival, they have found two black military helicopter and giant purple bomber plane-like.

"What the hell?" F22 Raptor Pilot #1 asked in shock and surprise. As he and his partner make the u-turn, he then noticed the number on two aircraft's flank area. He spoke, "Got the confirmation! The helicopter's 4500 X and the bomber plane's unknown. I found some strange symbols on them too."

"Command, please advice," F22 Raptor Pilot #2 asked in concern.

_"Remain with your objective,"_ Director Attinger's voice replied, _"Do not provoke or engage them yet. Lead them straight to our airbase."_

"Understood," F22 Raptor Pilot #1 reported firmly. "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to N.E.S.T Command airbase."

Though no response from the mysterious aircraft, F22 Raptor Pilots shrugged as they continued flying while escorting them to their airbase.

"Lord Megatron, this is Blackout," Blackout spoke firmly and calmly, "The humans are unaware and ignorant of our true identity. Their technology is primitive to scan and identify us."

"We should destroy them now!" Lugnut exclaimed proudly.

_"No,"_ Megatron spoke firmly and calmly, _"Remain in your vehicular mode until you reach your destination. Once they 'demanded' you both to step out, show them your true colors and destroy everything. Find and rescue the rest of our forces."_

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Blackout and Lugnut reported firmly and calmly.

Both Blackout's Helicopter Mode and Lugnut's Bomber Plane continued flying and following their 'escorts', heading straight to the N.E.S.T. Command Base now.

* * *

_Communication Center, __N.B.E. Command Base__, Qatar,_

The intelligence officers were researching and analyzing on both Blackout's and Lugnut's aircraft, trying to find out more about them, and where do they come from and who they're working for. The intelligence officer then passed couple of papers to Director Attinger and Commander Savoy. They both read the reports carefully. They both became suspicious and concern of the news.

"Something's definitely not right," Commander Savoy said firmly.

Director Attinger narrowed his angry and firm eyes, "Prepare the soldiers now. We're about to have unwanted guest..."

Commander Savoy nodded, "Yes, sir."

* * *

_Boot Camp, __N.B.E. Command Base__, Qatar,_

Late evening, N.E.S.T. Strike Team were having some chats and fun over their drinks, playing some sports games and their lives from their old home.

Epps and Blockbuster enjoyed playing basketball with some recruits including Kicker, the young American-African boy named Zimmerman, Caucasian named Sentry and young Canadian girl named Coyote. Britain middle aged man named Graham was writing down on his notebook. Japanese middle age man named Hanzo was training with his sword. The fair French man named Dutch was whistling while cleaning some mess. A Spanish named Fig commented happily about his cook involving of alligator, which annoyed and disgusted the rest a lot. A middle aged Texan Man with mustache and worn a cowboy hat named Larry was talking with young Arabian Boy about his country.

Both Colonel Lennox and Johnny were inside the military tent. They're all looking at the laptop's monitor screen as they're waiting for someone to respond. Both Lennox and Darby Families appeared in the video.

"Aha! Our ladies!" Colonel Lennox greeted happily.

_"Hi, daddy!"_ Anna greeted happily.

_"Hey dad!"_ Jack greeted warmly.

"Hey, Jack. How's everything back home? Didn't get into trouble, did you?" Johnny asked happily and amusingly.

Jack scoffed, _"Of course not! I wouldn't dream of it especially picking a fight with that jerk."_

"Now, Jack..."

_"I know, dad. I didn't start the fight."_

June scoffed rubbing Jack's head, _"He'd better not, otherwise, I'm gonna ground him for the rest of his life. And trust me, he wouldn't want to see my angry face."_

Johnny laughed, "I wouldn't want to do that too."

Lennox smirked, "That is true. Trust me, my sister got some serious temper issues. When we were kids, I took the cookie for myself, making her lose her tantrum."

_"Hey! I resent that!"_ June protested.

Sarah laughed happily, _"So, how's everything at there? Nothing dangerous I presume?"_

"Nope, Sarah. Nothing dangerous at all," Lennox reassured his wife calmly and happily, "And believe me, it's over a month since we shift here. Everything's a okay."

_"Daddy! You won't believe what happen today,"_ Anna said happily. She picked up and hold a stray yet cutie white German Shepard puppy. She giggled, _"I've saved the puppy from getting hit by the car."_

"What?!" Lennox asked in shock and concern. He turned and looked at Sarah, who nodded reluctantly and worriedly. He chuckled a bit, "Anna, that's gotta be silliest or bravest thing I ever heard and seen. You almost scared me. Please, don't do that again."

_"Sorry, daddy. I promised," _Anna said calmly while holding and hugging her puppy, _"Can I keep him?"_

Lennox looked reluctant and worried, "Oh, I don't, baby. I don't think-!"

_"Please, daddy!"_ Anna insisted happily. She and her puppy shown her pouty looks. She pleaded, _"Please. I promised that I do my homework and chores."_

Jack nodded, _"Yeah. I promised to help her too. I know how to take care of a dog."_

June giggled a bit,_ "Well, Jack did help look after and save couple of old folks' pets especially that lizard."_

_"And don't worry, we'll supervise her," _

Sarah commented.

Lennox remained unconvinced and concern. Johnny smiled as he patted Lennox's back, "Don't worry. They can handle it."

Though still unconvinced and worried, Lennox knew that he has the family to look after his daughter. He smiled reluctantly, "Fine. You can keep him. But no more heroics, unless it's emergency."

_"YEAH!" _Jack and Anna cheered happily.

_"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."_ June said calmly.

Sarah nodded, _"Trust me. They will do a good job."_

Both Lennox and Johnny smiled happily to hear it. And just before they could end the transmission, the computer' screen shown some lagging and static. This shocked and concerns the husbands and their families. The families panicked and asked in concern.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll call you back soon." Lennox called, "Just watch out for each other? Okay?"

Johnny smiled, "Jack, look after the family. Remember, don't do something stupid."

The transmission has ended at once. Both husbands sighed in annoyance and disappointed that the communication's connect has been cut off.

"What was that about?" Johnny asked in concern.

Lennox hummed in concern, "I don't know. I don't really like what's going to happen next..."

* * *

_Airbase, __N.B.E. Command Base__, Qatar,_

Both Blackout and Lugnut's flying vehicular have arrived at the airbase. They began descending to the bay. A couple of military soldiers have arrived and entered the airbase. They all armed and aimed their machine guns at the aircraft. They even brought and used the hummers with turrets. Director Attinger, Commander Savoy and Benechak arrived at the scene.

Taking the loudspeaker from the soldier, Director Attinger make the demands, "This is Director Attinger of C.I.A. Pilots, power down now! Have your crew step out or we will kill you."

Both Blackout and Lugnut's flying vehicular modes began powering down their engines. The soldiers armed and aimed their guns at the aircraft. Blackout's rotors lifted up before folded them to the back, followed by twin engines twisted on the opposites while the middle lowered down, and then most of his parts began moving, shifting and reformatting into his true form. Lugnut did the same thing.

The military soldiers, panicked in fear and shock, began firing their machine guns and turrets at the aircraft. Director Attinger, Commander Savoy and Banechek became shock and scared as they're witnessing something they didn't expect to be here.

"My God..." Director Attinger said in shock.

"It's them! It's them!" Banechek panicked in concern. He quickly approached to the hummer as he grabbed and used the military radio, "All units, cease fire now! Pull back! Pull back!"

As soon as Blackout and Lugnut transformed into their robot modes, they both began firing and shooting their laser blasting guns at the soldiers and the hummers, killing most of them. Both Director Attinger and Commander Savoy moved out and hid behind the military tent. Banechek and the soldiers did the same thing as well.

Unfortunately, both Blackout and Lugnut activated and slammed their powerful shotgun cannon and exploded POKE Punches on the ground, unleashing powerful shockwave, repelling and killing almost everyone including Banechek. Director Attinger and Commander Savoy have survived the attacks.

In his Cybertronian Jet Mode flying, Megatron transformed into his robot mode as he slammed on the ground hard. Both Blackout and Lugnut bowed before their leader.

"Destroy every one of them! Locate and free our crew!" Megatron commanded.

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" Blackout and Lugnut reported firmly.

As Megatron marched out, Blackout and Lugnut followed him at once. They began firing and blasting their guns at military soldiers, and their vehicles and tents. Director Attinger and Commander savoy grunted in pain as they both came out from the tent.

"Sir, we have to get out of here now," Commander Savoy said in concern.

Director Attinger sighed, "Agreed. We don't have the weapons to deal with them. Let's move now!"

Director Attinger and Commander Savoy quickly moved out at once. They're heading straight to the helicopter, where they regrouped with some of their units. They quickly boarded into it. Started up the engine, the helicopter lifted off and flew out at once before they get caught and destroyed.

* * *

_Boot Camp, __N.B.E. Command Bas__e, Qatar,_

_**BOOM!**_

The rest of N.E.S.T. Strike Team were alerted by the explosion. Both Lennox and Johnny came out from their own tent. They looked up, where they and the rest of their team and units saw and found the large explosion occurred at the airbase.

"What the hell?!" Lennox asked in concern. He turned to Kicker, "Private, get me the visual! What the hell was that?!"

Kicker quickly climbed the ladder to the tower. He then used his military binocular in checking and locating the source of explosion. He was in shock and scared of what he was seeing. He was looking at Megatron, Blackout and Lugnut are marching across the military command base. They even began firing their blasters and missiles.

"Oh shit! This is not good, colonel!" Kicker shouted in concern, "We're under attacked!"

"Under attack?! From who?!" Epps asked in concern.

Kicker turned and looked at his team, and shouted, "It's those freaking giant alien robots!"

"WHAT?!" N.E.S.T. Strike Team asked in shock and concern.

"What?! They're here?!" Lennox asked in concern. He grunted in anger, "We'd better get out of here now. Pack the gears. Find and rally all the units to us. We have to get out of here now.

Johnny nodded, "He's right. No way we can beat them. Everyone, move out now!"

"You heard the man! Settle up! Move it now!" Epps ordered firmly.

"SIR!" N.E.S.T. Strike Team saluted firmly.

As soon as Kicker climbed down the ladder from the watchtower, Lennox and his squad moved out at once. They have to find and rescue military soldiers as many as they can before they can make their escape.

* * *

_N.B.E. Command Base__ Main Building, Qatar,_

Megatron and his powerful bodyguards - Blackout and Lugnut continued marching across the military base while shooting, killing and destroying both military soldiers and their arsenals and transports for standing in their way. Blackout was targeting and shooting down on most of military transports and turrets. Lugnut unleashed his powerful POKE Punches in destroying and blowing most of the buildings and outposts. Megatron, remained calm and firm yet unfazed, continued his march and even stomping on some soldiers to death.

The Decepticons have arrived at the N.B.E. Main Command Base. Both Blackout and Lugnut rammed and opened the doors in two. Three of them marched into it. They then found couple of military soldiers were standing and aiming their blasters at them. Megatron fired his Fusion Cannon at the military soldiers, disintegrating all of them to ashes. His cannon also damaged the floor. He gestured both Blackout and Lugnut to open it.

Both Blackout and Lugnut tear out and open the floor trap, revealed the large lift platform, which led them to the underground. Megatron went down at once. Both Blackout and Lugnut followed him at once. Three of them have gone through the long tunnel until they reached to their destination. They all landed on the ground hard, causing powerful shock wave that shook and killed most of the military soldiers and scientists.

As three Decepticons approached to the large window screen, they're looking at the thousands and more of their forces trapped in their stasis modes by the cryogenic chambers-like.

"We've found them," Blackout said proudly and pleasingly, "It appears that Gould's intel is correct."

Lugnut laughed proudly, "At last, we can free our brethren and begin the invasion!"

"Patient, Lugnut. We will not start the invasion too soon." Megatron said calmly and firmly, shocking and concerning Blackout and Lugnut. He continued, "Despite how weak and pathetic this filthy organic race are, there're a lot of things we do not know or understand the situation we're dealing with. It is best that we require time and resources for conquest."

"I don't understand, Lord Megatron," Lugnut said in concern, "These humans are puny and weak."

Blackout hummed thoughtfully, "You're not truly concern and fear of them, my lord?"

"Of course not, Blackout!" Megatron snapped angrily. Blackout and Lugnut yelped in surprise and concern. He continued, "But if we underestimated them like we did with the Autobots, we'll be easily swarmed and defeated. I will not make the same mistakes again!"

"What must be done, my lord?" Blackout asked firmly.

Megatron smirked, "We rebuilt our forces and fortresses for the invasion and conquest. And rest assure, it will be our greatest victory." He turned and looked at the window screen, "Now, free our comrades from their cryogenic chambers. Let them roam and destroy everything." He turned and glared at Starscream's chamber, "Except for him. Blackout, you did say that you want to tear him apart, don't you?"

Understanding what Megatron was talking about, Blackout chuckled, "Yeah. I do. I'd be honored to damage his upgrades."

"Excellent," Megatron said calmly, "Transfer his mind to his original body. We will free him when we return home safely."

"At once, Lord Megatron," Blackout reported firmly and calmly, "It will be done."

"Lugnut, destroy the computer and all of its data information," Megatron said firmly, "No one knows of our existence and weakness. I will not have some abominations stand in our way."

Readying with his POKE Punches, Lugnut smirked, "With pleasure, my Lord Megatron. None shall stand in your way. I promise you for that!"

Dr. Morocco was hiding outside of the computer lab chamber. He has seen everything. He became more worried and scared of what the Decepticons will do after witnessing the destruction and death of his colleagues. It's best that he should make an escape at once. Luckily for him, he has all the information of Transformers' exoskeleton and functions in his computer. He then ran off to his private submarine before he get caught and killed.

* * *

_N.B.E. Command Base__, Qatar,_

Staying close together, Lennox and his strike team were running across the military base. They continued searching, rescuing and rallying the survivors under their banners before they could make their escape. Despite they have make, all they found is dead corpse of military soldiers, and they managed to find a few soldiers and wounded ones.

Eventually, the N.E.S.T. Strike Team came across to the command base, where the large explosion ignited and unleashed. They all quickly hid behind lines of tanks. Megatron, Blackout and Lugnut jumped out from the underground before landed on the ground.

Megatron roared wildly, "Decepticons, Transform and Rise Up!"

**_BOOM! _**The large numbers of all imprisoned Decepticons emerged out and escaped the underground basement. Combaticons, Stunticons, Dreads, Scorponok and Mohawk roared wildly and angrily as they began shooting and shredding most of military soldiers. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thunderblast, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet and Nitro Zeus began firing and destroying most of military turrets and transports. Vehicon Troopers and Officers assisted their leaders in dealing with enemies at once. Knockout and some of his technicians also emerged, bringing along the damaged upgrade form and original form of Starscream within the cryogenic pods.

"Wow. You sure hate Starscream's motor drive a lot since that day," Knockout commented in amusement and shock at Megatron. He scoffed, "Then again, I would have done the same if he scratch my beautiful paint job."

"Nevertheless... He's still has some uses to him," Megatron said calmly, "If he ever does again, then I shall remind him again about his betrayal."

"Shall we finish them?" Blackout asked calmly.

Megatron nodded, "Yes, you may..."

Blackout smirked as he gave out the order, "Decepticons, destroy every last of them!"

The Decepticons gave the loud cheers. They continued slaughtering and destroying everything and everyone in the military command base, leaving none of them alive. N.E.S.T. Strike Team became worried and scared.

"We definitely need to get out of here," Epps said in concern.

"Yeah. No way we can beat all of them," Kicker said in fear and uneasy, "They're too big and too many for us to take them down. We've got no chance."

"We don't attempt to do that," Lennox said firmly, "We need to stay alive and get out of here. Everyone, start running before these aliens destroy all of us! We have to get home!"

Johnny nodded, "You heard the Colonel! Settle out!"

As ordered by Colonel Lennox, N.E.S.T. Strike Team and some of military survivors began running at once. And at the same time, they have to evade and avoid being shot and killed by the Decepticons, as well as watching out and keeping each other alive. They must escape now.

Most of N.E.S.T. Strike Team have managed to pass and escaped the Decepticons. They all have arrived and hid behind the damaged tanks. Unfortunately for both Johnny and Kicker, they both got halted by the giant foot. They got tripped and fell on the ground. They then looked up as they're staring and looking at Megatron.

Looking at Megatron has sent them chills to their spines. Both Johnny and Kicker have never seen and faced this kind of warrior before in their lives. The Lord of Decepticons noticed them below him. He armed and aimed his Fusion Cannon at them both. Both Johnny and Kicker got panicked and ran off at once.

And just before Megatron could finish them, Epps and Fig loaded and fired their rockets at his head and torso. This forced him to back off at once. Johnny and Kicker managed to regroup with the rest of their units.

"We'd never do that again," Kicker commented in frustration.

Johnny nodded, "Agreed. We'd better get going now!"

"No kidding. Head to the west now!" Lennox ordered firmly.

Lennox and the rest of N.E.S.T. Strike Team quickly make their escape. They're all heading straight to the west.

Megatron grunted in pain as he was recovering from the surprise attack. Blackout and Knockout approached to their leader, checking if he was alright or not. After shaking his head for recovery, he looked around, searching for the humans that attacked him. He then found footprints, which led them straight to the west.

Megatron snarled a bit. He turned to Scorponok, "Scorponok, search and hunt them down. Let none live!"

Scorponok bowed humbly. He transformed into his scorpion form. He then dived into the sand as he began swimming and drilling through it. He is now hunting down the N.E.S.T. Strike Team.

Megatron and his units turned and faced to the N.E.S.T. Command Base, which is completely ruined and destroyed. The Decepticons looked around, searching and killing all of military units, ensuring they will not escape.

"It's beautiful, Lord Megatron..." Lugnut complimented, "The reign of Megatron begins now!"

Megatron chuckled, "Yes. It has..."

* * *

_Pentagon, Washington D.C., United States of America,_

After barely escaping the surprise attacks from the Decepticons, Director Attinger and his units are heading and arriving to the Pentagon. Landing on the platform, they emerged and climbed down from the helicopter. They headed and entered the military command base's entrance. The director of CIA has to make the serious report regarding of his encounter with the Decepticons.

During walking through the hallway, Director Attinger and his units encountered and met up with some agents. They're making the reports to their superior.

"Director Attinger, sir, we have some bad news!" CIA Agent #1 exclaimed in concern.

Director Attinger sighed, "I am well aware of the situation. N.B.E. Command Base is gone and destroyed. The alien prisoners have escaped, thanks to their buddies."

"That. And there is more, too," CIA Agent #1 added in concern, "The whole world is under attack at simultaneously since the attack of command base."

Director Attinger was in shock as he turned and looked at his agents. CIA Agent #2 passed the document reports to him. He continued, "Moscow, London, Mexico and so on. All of N.E.S.T. Research Base are destroyed, and half of the cities are also destroyed."

Director Attinger was in shock and disbelief from what he has heard. Commander Savoy grunted before punching his fist against the walls. He cursed, "Damn it! This can't be happening! This can't be."

Angered yet refused to admit defeat, Director Attinger clenched his fists tightly. He turned to his agents, "Call the meeting now. Gather the officers and businessmen here now. We need to accelerate the plan and production of 'Project: Counterattack'. We will not let these aliens win."

Commander Savoy nodded, "At once."

"Never again..." Director Attinger remarked dryly.

* * *

_Hangar Bay, Hotchkiss Gould Investment, Chicago,_

"Wakey, wakey, Commander..."

Starscream grunted and yawned in pain as he slowly blinked and opened his optics. He slowly got up from the patient bed. While rubbing his optics, he noticed something different about him. He looked at his claws and then his body. He gasped in shock and concern as he couldn't believe of what he just saw. He is back to his old model form.

"M-My body?! My perfect upgrade?! What happen to my upgraded body?!" Starscream demanded in shock.

"Lucky to be alive, Starscream," Knockout joked amusingly. Starscream turned and glared at him. He cleared his throat, "Sorry. Anyway, I supposed you want to hear the long story about us and how we ended up here."

"Go on..." Starscream said firmly.

"We've been in stasis for a long time, Starscream. Approximately 65 million years if my calculation is correct. And not to mention, all the Nemesis Crew including us have been experimented and studied by these 'humans'." Knockout explained firmly. Starscream was in shock and disbeleif. He continued, "It's a good thing that Megatron and others were out there to find and rescue us in time. Thanks to some reliable humans. Those corrupted and worthless humans did some numbers on your body."

"Can my upgrade be repair?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have enough materials to fix your upgrade. And not to mention, this planet's materials aren't good enough for your armor. So, we have to sent it back to Cybertron for Shockwave to check and repair."

Starscream groaned, "One of these days... These 'humans' will pay for it."

"Either way, if I were you, I get my own new vehicular mode," Knockout commented firmly. He transformed into a red Aston Martin One-77 car. He whistled, "I like this model. It has some good shiny and paint job. It is so me... I like it."

Reluctant and uncertain, Starscream sighed in annoyance, "Fine. I hope they have some flying vehicular mode. I don't do well with ground vehicle. Grind my gear a lot."

Knockout scoffed, "You'd be surprise."

Knockout and Starscream left the medical chamber. They have arrived and entered the hangar bay, where various vehicles for him to choose. Starscream searched and looked around of his surroundings as he wanted to find a suitable and perfect vehicle for him to use. Thus, he did. Most of Nemesis Crew have obtained their new vehicles mode:

1) Starscream has gained grayish-red F-16 Fighting Falcon Jet.  
2) Most of the Seekers have the same vehicle models as Starscream's but with different color schemes. Thundercracker's blue. Skywarp's black-purple color. Thunderblast's light purple-yellow color. Thrust's dark red color. Dirge's dark blue color. Ramjet's white color.  
3) Nitro Zeus's mode is grayish JAS 39 Gripen Jet.  
4) Mohawk's new mode is now silver Confederate Motorcycle  
5) Dreads shared the same model of vehicles - Black Chevrolet Suburban.  
6) Combaticons have now gained new military transports:  
\- Onslaught's dark navy ASTROS-II Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS).  
\- Vortex's dark brown Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk  
\- Blast-Off's dark blue Apollo 13 Space Shuttle  
\- Brawl's dark green M1 Abrams Tank  
\- Swindle's dark yellow Humvee.  
7) Stunticons have also scanned and used new vehicles:  
\- Motormaster's black and purple colored Kenworth K1000 Truck  
\- Dragstrip's yellowish Mercedes-AMG GT Car  
\- Wildbreak's blue-red Bugatti Divo Car  
\- Heatseeker's grayish armored Ford Ecosport SUV Truck  
\- Slashmark's white and dark blue Lexus RX3000 SUV Truck

Transforming into his flying vehicle mode, Starscream hummed while marveled at his new vehicular mode, "Not bad. I think I like new form. To be honest, I would have chosen that bulky armored jet. It would have been good to me if my upgrade body wasn't badly damaged."

Knockout smirked, "I knew you like it. Come on. We'd better move out now. Lord Megatron is announcing and making his new plan of conquest."

Starscream grunted, "Can't wait to hear it. No doubt that he will demote me to the lowest chain of command, making sure that I won't rebel him."

Knockout laughed a bit, "That'd be great to hear that if Lord Megatron is really dumb to do that."

"You enjoy annoying me, don't you?" Starscream asked in annoyance.

Knockout smirked, "When you get into trouble with Lord Megatron for the mess you make."

Starscream groaned in anger as he scratched on Knockout's chest plate, which shocked and annoyed him to retaliate and punch back at him. Both of them gotten into a big fight while shouted angrily and annoyingly. Onslaught witnessed the fight between two of them.

Onslaught sighed while shook his head in annoyance, "Unbelievable. I'd never understand why Megatron chose that idiot as Second-in-Command. I could have done better than him and Airachnid. Maybe Soundwave done much better with this."

* * *

_Mess Hall, Hotchkiss Gould Investment, Chicago,_

After a brief fighting, Starscream and Knockout have arrived and entered the mess hall, where most of Decepticons Troopers stood firmly and seriously before their leader - Megatron, Soundwave, Onslaught and the rest of Decepticon Officers. The Lord of Decepticons turned and found Starscream and Knockout have arrived.

"Ah, Starscream and Knockout, so nice of you both to join us. Now, we can begin our plans for conquest," Megatron said amusingly. Starscream and Knockout muttered a bit as they approached and stood before him. He continued, "First of all, we should be thankful of our newest ally among us. The first human in Decepticon Skin - Dylan Gould."

Dylan and his employees emerged from the door and stood on the stage. He proudly and happily waved to the Decepticons. Most of the giant robots were not amuse and annoyed about the group.

Dylan cleared his throat as he properly put his tie to the collar, "Tough crowd."

"You'll get use to it," Knockout commented.

"So, that's our new ally?" Starscream whispered to Knockout amusingly. He scoffed, "I thought he'd be taller."

Knockout scoffed, "Well, no one said that they have to be the biggest as we are. And trust me, they wouldn't be the first kind."

Megatron continued, "Thanks to his reliable resources and intel as well as his connection to their military command; we have the advantage of rescuing the rest of our forces, and also eliminating both threats and witnesses of our existences. However, this is not the time to celebrate our first victory. In fact, this is just the beginning."

Decepticons chattered and muttered in concern of what Megatron was talking about. Starscream and other officers were also uncertain and concern.

"Our first order to deal with the concern is that we must not and never underestimate our enemies and even if it's a lesser being, no matter what. Because if we do so, then we would have lost our opportunity and trust victory such as Cybertron becoming wasteland and the loss of most artifacts including the Allspark." Megatron explained calmly. Decepticons shown annoyed and angered about their defeat. He continued while pointing at Dylan and his employees, "And that is why we have Gould and his company as our allies for inside out to provide all the information we need to complete our mission."

Soundwave revealed the hologram of Earth's map with some red dots, Megatron continued, "And the second concern is our forces. Despite how large and vast numbers and resources we have now, we are not invincible. We will lose them as much during the battle or hunger. And therefore, we must seek and secure the land for not only Energon supplies and armory but also the base of operation. They will serve us for conquest."

Decepticons chatted amusingly and happily about his idea. Megatron smirked, "And our final concern is our unity. If we astray and abandon our mission to fulfill our ambitions, we will lose our victory to our enemies. We must work together to achieve it. However, I do not tolerate betrayal, deserters and failures among our ranks. If anyone attempt to do so, they will be punished severely. I can assure you that I will not be merciful."

The Decepticons remained firm and serious. Megatron continued with pride, "As long we can dispose and do not repeat these problems, we will be victorious. Our conquest will be complete. And the Autobots will be dealt with. And soon, the universe will be ours!"

The Decepticons gave the loud and wild cheers for both Megatron's speech and plans for total conquest. Dylan and some of employees were amuse while Powell wasn't sure and feared as he do not want to get himself into trouble. All he can do is be weary and vigilant from getting into trouble with them.

* * *

_Ark, Grand Canyon Cavern, Arizona,_

The Autobots and their human allies were working and repairing the damages on the Ark, mostly the computers, engines and even trying to repair and reinstall the Groundbridge Portal to function, and also reactivated Teletran-I and Omega Supreme for assistance and information. All of them have did their best, and also succeeded it.

Both Autobots and Human Allies have gathered at the command bridge. Ratchet and Perceptor are making the announcement.

"We all did our best to repair and reactivate the Ark, despite some setbacks of tools and materials we have suffered," Ratchet said calmly, "Fortunately, the ship especially Groundbridge Portal are still functioning and working well except the engines. We're still working on that problem."

Perceptor nodded, "Teletran-I or Omega Supreme is reactivated as well, though the T-Cog is still malfunction. Be thankful that he didn't transform when we just awoke from our stasis."

"That's a relief..." Spike remarked dryly.

"Not that is done. We can go and warn the military of Decepticons' attacking the command base," Mika said firmly and seriously, "We have to make sure that the military soldiers are alright and safe from harm. They won't stand a chance against them."

**_BEEP! _**Both Autobots and Human Allies were shocked and alerted by the alarm's blaring. The window screen revealed the holographic monitor screen, with some news and pictures of John Anthony Keller announcing the latest news, as well as revealing the destruction site of military bases. This shocked and scared the humans.

"Warning! Warning! Incoming transmission of worldwide reports!" Teletran-I reported firmly.

"I think we're too late for that," Elita-One said in concern.

_"We're interrupting this program, bringing you the latest news,"_ News Reporter reported, _"The U.S. Military and Research Command Bases have been compromised and destroyed by an unknown forces. And there's more. There is no confirmation that there are survivors. Question remain is who attack these bases? And why? What are they after?"_

"That can't be good..." Professor Isaac said in concern while hugging his daughter.

"Kicker..." Mika said sadly and fearfully.

Optimus Prime's eyes narrowed down, "Megatron..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	7. Chapter 6: Robots in Disguise

**Chapter 6: Robots in Disguise**

_Darby's Resident, Jasper, Nevada,_

Ever since her connection to her husband and brother got cut out from yesterday, June became concern and couldn't sleep well from last night. She hoped that everything's alright from the N.B.E. Command Base. At the kitchen, she was preparing the breakfast for herself and her son. She turned on the television for news, hoping that her husband and brother are alive.

Unfortunately for her, June saw the news, which shocked and scared her as she feared the worst for her husband and brother.

_"At this time, we can't confirm whether there were any survivors."_ Secretary Keller announced firmly, _"Our bases worldwide are, as of now, at DEFCON Delta, our highest readiness level. We're dealing with a very effective weapons system that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women..."_

"No... Oh god, no..." June said tearfully.

"Mummy?" Jack called. June yelped in shock as she quickly turned off the television. She turned and looked at her son, still in his pajamas. He asked, "What's going on? Did dad call back? Is he alright?"

June sighed as she approached and gave her son a hug, "No, Jack. He hasn't..." She secretly cried tearfully yet softly, "He hasn't..."

Jack, worried, asked, "Mummy?"

* * *

_The Ark, Grand Canyon Cavern, Arizona,  
_  
The Autobots and their newly Human Allies are watching the latest news reports from Teletran-I's monitor screens. While the giant robots remained firm and serious yet silent for seeing this news before, the Human Allies especially Mika were deep in shock and scared about it. They couldn't believe it.

"No! Damn it! No!" Mika shouted tearfully. She was about to fall down but grabbed and held by Professor Isaac and Sari. She cried, "Not Kicker! Not Kicker!"

Optimus Prime sighed with his narrowed eyes, "It has begun..."

"Damn it. Megatron waste no time to find and get his crew back," Ironhide remarked in concern, "Worse, he slaughtered the warriors and innocents, without the mercy."

"So. There are no survivors?" Sam asked in concern.

Ratchet sighed, "Unfortunately, no. Be either the human or Cybertronian, none of them can survive Decepticons' attacks. No one could overcome Megatron's." He turned to Bumblebee, "Bumblebee was the only Autobot to survive his, at the cost of his voice."

"H-How horrible..." Danny said in shock and scared.

"Damn it. What kind of monster this Megatron is..." Rad said in fear and concern, "Worse than any tyrant we all know from history."

Carlos nodded in concern, "No kidding, bro. I hate to see his ugly mug and think what he can do to all of us!" He yelped, "I just hope that he's not trying to eat us!"

Danny, Sari, Izzy and Buddy screamed in fear. Alexis groaned as she gave the boys a big slap, "Knock it off, guys! You're scaring the kids! And for goodness sake, there is no way the robots could eat the humans." She turned and looked at the Minicons, "Do you guys?"

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" Wheelie asked in shock and annoyance, "Robots don't eat humans!"

Brains nodded, "Yeah. When on earth did you get the dumbest idea from?!"

Sparkplug groaned, "Geez, seriously, stop making up the stories about us that is not true. We've only just met, you know?"

"Sorry," Rad and Carlos apologized humbly.

"I don't mean to be rude. Shouldn't we focus on our predicament?" Prowl asked in concern. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "Due to the Decepticons have destroyed most of research bases and slaughtered most of the soldiers, the government will be assuming that Cybertronians including us and Decepticons are threat. They will find and hunt us down."

"He has the point," Sideswipe said in concern, "Looks like we're gonna have a hard time to talk and convince those guys that we're the good guys."

Jazz sighed, "Man. Why do the Decepticons always make things hard for us to deal with? Man, I hate bad groove..."

Autobots chatted and muttered in concern about unable to communicate and negotiate with the government. The Human Allies couldn't help but feel sorry and worried that they wished they could help out their new friends about the problem.

"Perhaps we can try talk with them," Sari suggested, "I mean my dad is working for K.S.I. Company, which has the military connection to the government. That will smooth things down."

"That could work..." Professor Isaac said in agreement yet concern, "Yet, I'm concern and feared that they will not listen to us. Their main concern is to defend their home than listening and negotiating with the aliens."

"There must be something we can do, right?" Sam asked hopefully.

Megan nodded, "Yeah. They need to know that the Autobots are the good guys, not enemies."

"We appreciate your concerns of our safety, but Prowl's right. Whether the human government heed your plead and defense for us, they will still consider us to be dangerous threat to them and their world," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly, "Our only option to defend ourselves is that we must be in vehicular modes when travel and enter the human population."

The Autobots were in shock and surprised by Optimus Prime's suggestion and order. The Human Allies were surprised and amazed by the idea.

"Robots in Disguise," Izzy commented in surprise, "Who knew?"

"Awesome Deja Vu!" Buddy cheered happily.

"This ought to be good..." Carly said in concern.

"You're kidding me?!" Warpath asked in upset tone.

"No way! You can't be serious!" Rodimus protested in upset.

Mirage shrugged, "I'm used to it."

"No, Optimus Prime's right," Ratchet said firmly, "If we reveal our true forms, we might frightened the humans. Have we make our move sooner before Decepticons make the move, then we wouldn't be in predicament."

Elita-One sighed, "So, whether your like it or not, this is the only way."

Ironhide grumbled, "Sure wish we could have done sooner..."

Bullhound nodded, "Yeah. No kidding. I really wanna gave them some beat down for screwing us a lot."

While most of young Autobots and recruits we annoyed and irritated that they have to be in their vehicular modes while the veterans nodded in understanding and agreement with Optimus Prime's concerns. They all agreed that they should be in their vehicular modes for safety and avoid scaring the Humans.

"Then, it is settle," Optimus Prime said firmly. He turned to Ratchet, "Teletran-I, can you assist us to locate the vehicular modes for us to use and transform?"

_"Unfortunately, I cannot,"_ Teletran-I reported firmly, _"Most of the Sky Spies are destroyed from the last battle against the enemies. Therefore, I cannot scan, locate and transfer the blueprints and data information of vehicle modes to the Autobots' fitting."_

Most of Autobots grunted and grumbled in upset. Bumblebee beeped, _"Guess we do the old fashion way."_

"Yeah. Looks like we have to enter the human population to find and get our own vehicles," Chromia said in frustration.

"On contrary, the Groundbridge Portal is functional," Ratchet said calmly while checking on the computer. He grunted in concern, "Though it will be visible for the world to see and spot it once the portal is open, we'll be exposed to the public."

"I believed that night will be our ally to blend in and stay hidden until we search and locate the vehicles," Prowl said firmly.

Silverbolt nodded, "I believe that is the best. We just have to be careful from not getting spotted while finding our vehicle modes."

"If we can find the place that has all cars you can buy first, yo," Jazz commented, "Otherwise, we lose the groove."

"No kidding. We have to find the place that is less crowded and avoid the humans spotted us," Sideswipe added.

Bulkhead groaned, "If only that was easy..."

The Human Allies looked at each other as they have the idea. Sam spoke, "I think we have the idea where you can find."

Spike nodded, "Trust us. We know the best place you've been looking for."

"Not that mind you. Maybe you should drop us back to our home," Carly suggested, "By nightfall, we'll contact you and meet you at the place, where no one can see and hear you coming."

* * *

_Pentagon, Washington D.C., America,_

Secretary Keller gathered the rest of military officers, scientists, agents and even businessmen at the meeting chamber. They're now discussing over the destruction of N.E.S.T. Command Bases and N.B.E. Research Centers.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Agent Fowler said in concern.

Agent Simmons sighed, "No kidding. They make the move. That means we're too late to stop them in time..."

"How could this have happen?" Secretary Keller demanded dryly and firmly, "How on earth did we not detect the incoming alien craft? Attinger?"

Director Attinger sighed before pulled out his glasses while looking down, "I don't know. But it is possible that these aliens somehow cloak their foreign signals, preventing any of us to detect and alert of their arrivals." He grunted before slammed his fists against the table, "We've caught off guard. We weren't prepare for their arrivals."

"That leaves the questions," Commander Savoy said dryly as he turned and glared at the scientists and businessmen, "How come none of you were able to find and locate them before today?"

Mr. Joyce cleared his throat, "Actually, we did find it." Everyone looked at him. He continued with his explanation, "I've sent my team to locate and investigate the area. They really did found the ship. So, I told them to collect their technologies and information."

Darcy nodded a bit, "Unfortunately, the titans have awakened and wiped out most of the team. Only handful have escaped the attack."

Most of military staffs and administrators chatted. Agent Fowler grunted, "Damn it. This can't be happening..."

"Do you still have the location?" Secretary Keller asked.

Darcy shook her head, "I'm afraid not. This morning, I checked on the location. It's gone. The aliens must have escaped the area."

"Can you track them down?" Agent Simmons asked firmly.

Mr. Joyce shook his head in concern with a sigh, "Unfortunately, no. Their technology is advanced. There is no way we could find and track the aliens now."

"Well, that's just great," Agent Simmons commented in annoyance, "So, what's next, chief?"

"We'd best make preparation now. We must build our own army of giant robots before they return." Director Attinger suggested seriously and firmly, "We cannot let our world fall into their hands, no matter the cost. We must remain vigilant and alert of the situation."

Secretary Keller sighed, "Yes, you're right." He turned and looked at businessmen and scientists, "You all have the information of our alien friends. Then, you'd best get started with building our giant robots. We need them for the alien invasion. Our world is depending on you. Good luck."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Everyone saluted firmly.

Mr. Joyce nodded, "We will do our best. We will built the best army of robots that no one can expect and be prepare for."

Dylan smirked slyly, "Yes. You can count on us..."

* * *

_Hotchkiss Gould Investment, Chicago, America,_

After the meeting, Dylan returned back to his headquarter at once as he has to make the report to his allied aliens. He is meeting up with them at the underground hangar bay. Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Knockout, Onslaught, Scrapper, Long Haul, Blackout and Barricade were waiting for him. He told them of what he has learned from the government and their plans. The Decepticons weren't pleased and annoyed about the latest situation, despite they have destroyed and removed all the information from N.B.E. Command Bases and Research Centers.

"Unacceptable..." Starscream snarled, "I can't believe that these parasites have the backup information of our exoskeleton and abilities. We can't let them get away with this. We must not allow them to use that against us."

Barricade scoffed, "For once, we agreed, Starscream. I think we should strike them now while we have the chance."

"I shall go and prepare the army for the strike," Blackout said firmly, "We will not let them succeed this. I can promise you that."

"Or we just let them proceed with building the robots," Dylan suggest slyly. The Decepticons turned and glared at him for treacherous idea. Megatron remained silent. He continued, "Before you go berserk, just hear me out. Once they finished building their own army of robots, then we will hack and control them, with the help of Soundwave since he has the ability to hack through networks. With them under our control across the world, you can invade and conquer the world at ease. You wouldn't worry too much of that, now do you?"

Most of the Decepticons looked shock and surprise by Dylan's plans. Knockout whistled, "I must say that was impressive."

Starscream nodded, "I couldn't believe it too. You're indeed a worth ally to us."

"Indeed. This plan of your does sound brilliant," Onslaught said in surprise.

"While they're busy with building our new army, we will do our best to build the new Spacebridge Portal and fortresses, Lord Megatron," Scrapper said firmly.

Long Haul snorted, "And we will complete our mission to fixing the Nemesis as well!"

"Yes. That will be our plan. We shall proceed with it," Megatron said firmly and calmly, "Decepticons, we have a lot of work to do. I want it to be done within five days! Starting with the Nemesis, and also all the Energon Storage that we have collected and hidden within the caves that Shockwave has pinpointed."

The Decepticons bowed humbly and firmly, "Yes, Lord Megatron!"

* * *

_Outskirts, Los Angeles,_

By using the Groundbridge Portal, Ratchet has transported the Autobots' Human Allies back to their home. Most of them returned home and made some excuses to their families about their transports ran out of gas and got lost during their travelling. They also make excuse that they have someone to meet up with, and will be returning home very late.

By ten in night time, Sam and the rest of his team met up with Professor Isaac, Mika and Sari at the Los Angeles's Outskirt of desert. They're on the right time.

"Good to see everyone here," Mika said calmly.

"Did you all make sure that no one follow us here?" Spike asked. Everyone shook their heads calmly and firmly. He sighed, "Alright. Better send them the coordinates."

Professor Isaac nodded as he began typing and accessing the computer's, "On it. Sending them the coordinates."

"Alright, you know the drill?" Spike asked firmly.

"Stick with the Autobots. Keep them hidden from anyone else until they find their own vehicle to disguise with," Sam listed them down calmly, "And don't screw it."

Spike groaned a bit, "Yeah. That'll be it..."

Megan smiled and nodded firmly, "Don't worry, Mr. Witwicky, we've got this covered."

The Groundbridge portal was opened in front of them. Optimus Prime and the Autobots emerged out from the portal.

"Optimus Prime, welcome to Los Angeles," Spike sincerely and firmly greeted Optimus Prime, "Here is where you can find and get the vehicles. We'll help and cover you until you get it."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Thank you, Spike. Autobots, pair with the humans and search for your alternate modes. Remain hidden and stay in the shadows from the humans' eyes. Roll out."

"Sir," Autobots saluted firmly.

The Autobots have split up, partner and team up with their Human Allies, in search for their own vehicular modes.

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Bulkhead and Ratchet went with Sam and Spike to the central residential area. Carly, Danny and Buddy helped Kup, Rodimus, Mirage, Jazz, Jolt and Crosshairs to northern part of Los Angeles. Sideswipe, Drift, Perceptor, Mudflap & Skids followed Professor Isaac and Sari to the east city. Elita-One, Moonracer and Chromia gone with Megan and Izzy to the mechanic shop. The Aerialbots, Protectobots, Hound and Warpath went with Chip and Mika to military base from south. Sparkplug, Wheelie, Brains, High Wire, Sureshock and Grindor teamed up with Rad, Alexis and Carlos on the west.

* * *

_Central Residential Area, Los Angeles,_

Sam and Spike took and led Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Bulkhead and Ratchet to the resident area, where most of its inhabitants are inside their own house for sleeping and minding their own businesses. They all are hiding behind the alley, though very crowded and cluttered for them to hide especially being pushing and moving each other hard.

"Looks clear," Sam said calmly.

Spike nodded, "Right. We'd better move out and get your own vehicles."

"Couldn't you have pick a better spot for us to hide?" Ratchet asked in annoyance.

Ironhide grumbled, "This place is very small and tight for us to hide! It almost give me a cramp. Damn! That hurt."

"Sorry. We didn't think about that," Spike apologized.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. We forgot about how big you guys are."

Bulkhead sighed in annoyance, "Thanks a lot..."

"Couldn't get any worse, could it?" Bumblebee asked, "No human is coming here, right?"

"Then, we must make haste now," Optimus Prime said firmly He turned and looked at Sam and Spike, "Guide and help us to find our alternate modes, Sam, Spike, since you know a lot of vehicles on this planet."

Spike smiled, "Trust me, you'll love it especially the 80's. They're the best."

Sam scoffed, "Yeah, sure. That will definitely give them the stealth mode for them to use. In case, if you've forgotten, bro, those things are old and junk models. No one use those now. Only old folks like you do."

Spike groaned as he turned and glared at Sam, "Wanna go toe one me?!"

"Make me!" Sam snapped in annoyance.

"Sam, Spike, please," Optimus Prime pleaded with a sigh, "Just help us find what vehicles. We shall judge and decide if they're fit for our alternate modes."

Sam and Spike sighed, "Fine!"

As the Autobots grunted and complained while trying to get out from the alley, Spike and Sam guide and led them to the resident, where there were lots and lots of vehicles such as cars, trucks, vans and so on.

Bumblebee whistled, "That's a lot of them."

Bulkhead nodded, "Yeah. Where do we start?"

"Follow me," Sam and Spike said calmly.

Sam and Spike shown Optimus Prime and his team around the residents. They then explained about the vehicles and functions they have. Spike talked about the old models of vehicles while Sam focused on the modern models. However, the brothers gotten into the argument about the best vehicle models suitable for the Autobots.

The Autobots were dilemma while observing and analyzing them carefully about which one they should scan and use. Eventually, they have come to their decision. They then chose and scanned the vehicles that are fit for their alternate mode. They then transformed into their vehicles:

\- Optimus Prime has transformed into red and blue colored long-nosed Peterbilt 379 Truck.  
\- Ironhide transformed into black GMC Topkick pickup truck.  
\- Ratchet transformed into Ford E-350 ambulance.  
\- Bulkhead has turned into a green Lamborghini LM002 SUV.  
\- Bumblebee gained a yellowish with black stripes Urbana 500 Chevrolet Camaro Muscle Car.

Sam smirked, "Oh yeah. What I tell you? Modern beats the old model. I win, old timer!"

Spike groaned as he gave a big slap on Sam's head, "Shut up, Sam." He turned and looked at Autobots, "Come on, guys. You can't be serious! The 80's are the best vehicles you can use! Bumblebee, think about the Volkswagen Beetle! It's a better model for you to use, not the muscle car. They don't make you better, you know."

Bumblebee beeped, _"Well, I could have if that model isn't too small for my alt mode."_

"What he says?" Spike asked in confusion.

"It's too small for his alt mode," Bulkhead explained, "And besides, Bumblebee likes to be tough and fastest vehicle in the team."

Ironhide, within his vehicle mode, nodded, "Yup. That's Bee. Try to be big boy."

"But I'm with Sam, Spike. I don't believe that '80's models' are suitable and use for us," Ratchet said calmly and firmly, "We do need to blend in this era."

Spike groaned, "Critique..."

"Muscle car beats the Herbie. Oh yeah." Sam said proudly, "These guys got a better taste than you, bro."

Optimus Prime contacted, "Teletran-I, this is Optimus Prime. We're done. Teleport us back."

_"Affirmative,"_ Teletran-I reported.

The Groundbridge appeared, allowing the Autobots and Witwicky Brothers to drive and enter the portal. It then dispersed at once. Unknown to them, they're being watched and spied by someone else. They then followed the Autobots at once.

* * *

_Los Angeles Northern City,_

Carly, Danny and Buddy led Kup, Rodimus, Mirage, Jazz, Jolt and Crosshairs to northern city of Los Angeles. Unfortunately, some of the areas are quite crowded and difficult for the Autobots to hide and stay hidden from them. Luckily for them, Mirage gave his cloaking devices to his team that allowed them to be in invisible. So, they gently and firmly moved and jumped from one building to another while carrying Carly, Danny and Buddy, who are guiding them straight to less crowded place.

Eventually, they all have arrived at the cornered of northern city, where automobile shop and even other vehicles were located. The Autobots searched and scanned the vehicles:

\- Kup's alternate mode is greenish Chevrolet Cameo Pickup Truck.  
\- Rodimus is now an orange-black Lamborghini Centenario Car.  
\- Mirage's crimson Ferrari 458 Italia Car.  
\- Jazz's alt mode is now Pontiac Solstice GXP Racing Car.  
\- Jolt's vehicle is a blue Chevrolet Volt Car.  
\- Crosshairs's mode is now a greenish with black tattoos Chevy Corvette C7 Stingray.

"Sweet ride, yo!" Jazz complimented.

Crosshairs chuckled happily, "You said it, Jazz. I'm starting to like this new world. This alt mode suits me well!"

"I'm with you too." Jolt agreed, "It suit me well."

Mirage scoffed, "This is not bad. I still don't understand why we need to change our old to new one. They don't have what we need."

"All we need is blend in," Kup said dryly.

"Usually, I against the old timer, but he's right," Rodimus said calmly. He yelped in surprise. Everyone turned and looked at him in surprise as well. He grumbled, "What is wrong with my voice?! I do not sound like that!"

"Cool! He's a French!" Buddy complimented in surprise.

Mirage scoffed, "You must have pick a foreign language from the car you've scanned. Much like how I took mine from this Ferrari. I believe the accent I used is called 'Italian'. "

"Wow..." Danny said in surprise, "I didn't know you guys can speak well with other languages."

Kup smiled, "Well, thanks to Teletran-I, we can speak in many languages including this world's. When scanning on the vehicles, our accent will be changed into a distinctive accent to their native language. Thus, Mirage and Rodimus are affected by Italian and French."

"I see. Guess we're done now," Carly said calmly.

Jazz nodded, "Sure is. Teletran-I, bring us home!"

The Groundbridge Portal was activated, allowing the rest of them to drive and enter it.

* * *

_Los Angeles Eastern City,_

Arriving to the eastern city, it was very peaceful and quiet. Professor Isaac and Sari helped and guided Sideswipe, Drift, Perceptor, Mudflap and Skids to the parking lot, where most of vehicles are located and parked near to the apartment and shops. They all scanned and transformed into their new vehicles:

\- Sideswipe's vehicle mode is silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Racing Car.  
\- Drift's new alt mode is now blue-black Bigatti Veyron Grand Sports Car.  
\- Perceptor now gained a red-black pickup truck with a large microscope-like.  
\- Mudflap and Skids now have orange and green colored Chevy Beat and Chevy Trax.

"Hello, mama!" Skids exclaimed happily while admiring his new vehicle.

Mudflap laughed happily, "Oh yeah, bro! I heard you! It's the best one!"

"No kidding." Sideswipe agreed while looking at his new vehicle mode, "Hate to admit it. This kinda reminds me of racing days."

"Peace... Humble... Noble... And unique..." Drift commented, "Truly the way of the samurai..."

"Thank you, friends, for providing us new alt mode," Perceptor said humbly.

"It was nothing," Sari said happily.

Professor Isaac nodded, "It's the least we can do after what you have done for us."

"Teletran-I, ready for pickup," Sideswipe reported firmly.

As ordered, the Groundbridge Portal appeared, allowing the rest of Autobots, Professor Isaac and Sari to march in at once.

* * *

_Los Angeles Racing Dome,_

Megan and Izzy guide and led Elita-One, Moonracer and Chromia to the dome's mechanic shop, where they kept most of vehicles including motorcycles. This surprised the female Autobots to check and scan on them.

\- Elita One's alt mode is a purple colored Yamaha YZF R3.  
\- Chromia's new alt mode is pink colored Honda Rebel.  
\- Moonracer's vehicular mode is greenish colored Ducati Moto GP.

Both Megan and Izzy were in surprised and amazed of what they're looking at. The female Autobots are now in their motorcycle modes.

"Wow! Cool!" Izzy commented in surprise.

"Thanks, kid," Chromia exclaimed happily, "Gotta love the wheels. Fit us perfectly."

Elita-One nodded, "Agreed. Though I thought you would have chosen cyan colored motorcycle, instead of pink."

Chromia scoffed, "I could, but I'm doing this for Arcee. After all, she hate pink."

"Huh... I didn't know that," Moonracer said in surprise.

"Either way, let's get back home," Elita-One said firmly, "Teletran-1, requesting the Groundbridge now."

As commanded, Teletran-1 has opened the Groundbridge Portal. Both Megan and Izzy gotten on Elita-One's motorcycle mode. All of them rode straight into the portal at once. Unknown to them, a young girl has seen everything from behind the crate. She went and followed them from behind.

* * *

_Los Angeles Military Camp,_

Chip and Mika led both Aerialbots, Protectobots, Hound and Warpath to the military base, where various armored vehicles and even flying jets were located. The Autobots were shocked yet impressed and happy as they began searching, locating and scanning their chosen vehicles:

\- Protectobots gained their local rescue and enforcement vehicles  
1) Prowl's new Alt mode is Police BMW R1200RT.  
2) Hot Shot's Alt mode is Police Interceptor Ford Taurus.  
3) Red Alert's vehicular mode is Nissan Patrol Rescue SUV,  
4) Streetwise's Alt mode is Rosenbauer Panther Fire Truck  
5) Groove's new vehicular mode is Sikorsky HH-60 Jayhawk Helicopter.  
\- Aerialbots got their own flying military jet modes:  
1) Silverbolt's Concorde SST Flying Jet  
2) Air Raid's Mikoyan MG-29  
3) Jetfire's Grumman F-14 Tomcat  
4) Slingshot's Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II  
5) Skydive's Eurofighter Typhoon  
\- Hound's alt mode is Oshkosh Defense Tactical Truck.  
\- Warpath's new alt mode is Leopard 2A7 Tank.

The Aerialbots, Protectobots, Hound and Warpath chatted and cheered happily about their new modes. Both Chip and Mika looked uneasy and worried as they never understand why the Autobots loved the military war machines so much than worrying about blending in.

"[Hot Shot] Cop, huh?! I guess it will do. [Red Alert] This form is perfect for my rescue and medic operation. [Groove] I feel some groovy with this flying copter. [Streetwise whistled] I loved this one. It fits me well. [Air Raid whistled] Now, that's what I called 'air superiority'! [Jetfire hummed] It doesn't look like civilian plane, but it has some usefulness to protect myself and my comrades. [Skydive cheered] Whoo! Now that's what I'm talking about. This baby got some style! [Slingshot sighed] Guess he never used his head about jet's functionality. [Warpath] Kaboom! Now this one is my type of vehicle! It got some 'BAM'! [Hound chuckled] You got yous. I've got mine!"

"You think this is a good idea?" Mika asked in concern.

Chip chuckled uneasily, "To be frank, I have no idea. But they seem to be happy with it. I just hope that they do something stupid."

Mika nodded in concern, "You and me both, Chip."

"Since we're done, we can get back home now," Silverbolt said calmly.

Prowl nodded, "Agreed. Teletran-I, we're ready."

The Groundbridge Portal appeared before them. Both Autobots and their Human Allies marched into it, which led them back to the Ark.

* * *

_Los Angeles Western City,_

Rad, Alexis and Carlos took and led the Minicons to the western city while searching and looking around the area. And so far, they found nothing that is small to fit for the Minicons since most of the transports are too big and bulk for them to transform. Eventually, they come across to some accessory shop, where they have both merchandise and street vehicles.

Everyone took a peek through the window while looking around, finding anything that is interesting and useful to the Minicons. Eventually, they found and scanned some specific items they required:

\- Sparkplug has his own alternate mode of yellowish racing sport toy car.  
\- Wheelie gained a pickup truck toy.  
\- Brain's new alternate mode is a laptop.  
\- High Wire gained a high tech bicycle as his alternate mode.  
\- Grindor's is a high-tech skateboard.  
\- Sureshock's is a high-tech scooter.

Sparkplug whistled, "Gotta love this kind of vehicle. Yellow is so on me."

"Good for you. I've got my own style of truck," Wheelie commented amusingly.

"Nah! I don't need vehicles," Brains scoffed, "I've got the data in me. Tons of them."

"Wow! Cool!" Carlos exclaimed as he held Grindor's Skateboard, "I didn't know that you can turn into a skateboard, even though it's not a machine."

"Usually, we can't, unless these things are technology," Grindor explained.

Sureshock nodded within her vehicular mode, "Which we're lucky that some of them are part of machines for us to scan."

"That is amazing!" Alexis exclaimed in amazement as she gotten on Sureshock's Scooter Mode, "This is incredible. You sure you're okay with us sitting on you. I'm worried that we might put a weight on you."

Sureshock smiled, "Do not worry, Alexis. We are fine."

High Wire nodded, "I agreed. We can withstand the weight."

"Wow. You guys are awesome!" Rad exclaimed happily as he gotten on the bicycle, "Can't wait to try it."

"Then, we're ready to go!" Sparkplug exclaimed happily.

The Groundbridge Portal appeared. Both Minicons and their Human Friends went into the portal.

Sparkplug, Wheelie, Brains, High Wire, Sureshock and Grindor teamed up with Rad, Alexis and Carlos on the west.

* * *

_Ark, Grand Canyon Cavern, Arizona,_

Teletran-I, using the Groundbridge Portal, brought most of the Autobots back from their specific locations. As soon as the Human Allies got out from the vehicles, all of them transformed into their robotic modes. Most of them chatted happily about their new forms.

"Well done, Autobots," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly, "Since we have obtained our new forms, our main objective is to locate and put a stop to the Decepticons' Conquest before they could do some damages to the universe. And we must do our best not to make contact and frighten the humans. We must not harm them or destroy their home. With our new allies' help and assistance, we will be able to blend in this new world and adapt to their culture, avoiding suspicious from them."

The Autobots and their soldiers chatted and nodded in agreement and understanding. The Human Allies also agreed and willing to help, though they also have their own lives to deal with.

"You know your mission well. By dawn, we shall begin the mission," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly. He turned and looked at the computer, "Now, I must send message across the galaxy, hoping there are some more of the Autobot Survivors, seeking refuge or searching for us."

**_CLING! CLANG! _**The Autobots and their human allies were alerted by the noise. They all turned to the cornered area. All of them are armed with their weapons and blasters, readying to engage the intruders.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Don't shoot us, man!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

The female voice shouted frantically, "Please, we didn't mean to scare you! Sorry!"

The intruders emerged from the cornered computers. They revealed themselves to be Leo, Shane, Glenn and Tessa. Both Autobots and their Human Allies were in shock and surprise by their appearance in the base.

"Shane?!" Buddy asked in shock and surprise.

"Leo?! Shane?! Glenn?!" Sam asked in concern.

"Tessa..." Megan said in concern.

"Hey..." Leo, Shane, Glenn and Tessa greeted uneasily.

"Scrap..." Autobots cursed in concern.

* * *

_Hotchkiss Gould Investment, Chicago, America,_

_Three Days have passed..._

The Decepticons have accomplished many tasks and projects. They have not only built their own fortresses at specific and secured classified locations; they also have located, mined and collected the Energon from caves across the world. They also have avoided from making contact with the Humans. They even built the Space Bridge Portal for space and ground travelling across the world or galaxy.

Receiving the calls, Megatron and his officers approached to the large monitor. Soundwave activated the monitor, which revealed Scrapper and Long Haul on screen. They appeared to be on the Earth's Moon.

"Report," Megatron said firmly and calmly.

_"Lord Megatron, we have successfully repair the Nemesis," _Scrapper reported firmly and proudly. He turned the camera at the Nemesis, which is fully repaired and function. He continued, _"The ship can fly anytime and anywhere as you please."_

Long Haul nodded,_ "And of course, we have also cloaked our signals from the Human Satellite's eyes, and even placed the false image of our damage ship. They have no idea that what we've been doing."_

"Excellent," Megatron said proudly and pleasingly. He turned and looked at Starscream and Soundwave, "Starscream, Soundwave, take as much Energon Crates to the Nemesis. Deliver the cargo to Cybertron. Shockwave will probably need them for some of his projects especially repairing your favorite upgrade, Starscream,"

Starscream grunted, "Yes, Lord Megatron. It will be done."

Starscream and Soundwave turned and headed off at once to fulfill and complete their mission. Most of the Vehicon Troopers and Seekers are moving and gathering most of the Energon Crates to the Groundbridge Portal, which led them to Nemesis.

And just before both Starscream and Soundwave could enter, the Second-in-Command heard the 'psst' noise. He turned to his back, where he found Masterson's hiding behind the crates. He was annoyed yet amused, deciding to check out.

"What is it, human?" Starscream asked in annoyance.

"Masterson. The name's Masterson," Masterson corrected Starscream, who was annoyed and uninterested by him. He sighed, "Fine. I'll get straight to the point. Have you ever wonder who damaged your upgrade in the first place?"

Starscream scoffed, "It's obvious the Human Military did it, wanted to research and experiment it. Nothing else new."

"Wrong, man. Megatron has his big guy Blackout damage yours."

"What?! Megatron and Blackout did it?!"

"Yeah. I overheard it when Megatron and his guys came back here. They said that they did it because they're scared and worried of you turning against him. So, they put lots and lots of dent on your armors. Man, that was rough!"

Starscream groaned in anger, "So, Megatron did it?! I can't believe it!"

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Masterson asked, "Wanna attack him now?"

"No," Starscream answered firmly, surprised Masterson. He continued, "Megatron is too strong and powerful for me to handle. It will be futile for trying to fight him. But instead of attacking him head on, we need some strategies and a perfect killing weapon to finish him off."

Masterson whistled, "That's brilliant."

"I don't suppose you have some useful weapon?" Starscream asked curiously.

Masterson chuckled sinisterly, "Buddy, you're gonna love this one..."

* * *

_Parvus Oppidum, Caminus,_

Caminus was in peace and harmony for a long time since Caminians overthrown and defeated both Obsidian and Strika. Both Mistress of Flame and Firestar are walking up the stairs, which led them straight to the garden, filled with beautiful flowers, trees and even a large lake. There, they found a familiar figure was in lotus position as she was praying and meditating peacefully and calmly. Both Mistress of Flames and Firestar approached and checked on her.

"Arcee, how are you?" Mistress of Flames asked calmly.

Arcee took a deep breathe before released it. She opened her optics. She turned and looked at the leader of Caminus. She gave a gentle and sincere smile.

"Feeling better than before," Arcee answered happily, "In fact, I am ready to move out and meet up with the rest of my team now. They're gonna need all the help they can get."

_To Be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	8. Chapter 7: Arcee's Journey

**Chapter 7: Arcee's Journey**

_Parvus Oppidum, Caminus, _

Mistress of Flames and the rest of Camiens were gathered at the platform, where Arcee is about to board on the small purple colored shuttle. They were cheering and wishing her luck on her journey, to find and reunite with the rest of the Autobots.

"Arcee, are you certain that you wish to continue your journey? You can stay here as part of our colony," Mistress of Flames asked calmly. Arcee looked hesitant and uncertain over her decision. She continued, "I can tell by your looks. This place suits you well, my dear friend. It has brought peace to your processor."

Arcee sighed, "It's true that I want to stay here. But my friends... My sisters... I can't abandon them. They need me, Mistress of Flames."

Mistress of Flames nodded in understanding, "I understand, sister. Allow the Torchbearers to join you in this journey. Your Autobots require all the help they need to face the threat." Torchbearers nodded firmly and calmly as they all stood behind of Arcee. She then gave a warm hug to Arcee, "May the Flames of Solus Prime protect you from Darkness, Sister Arcee..."

Arcee blushed in red for the moment, "Uh... Thanks, I think..." As soon as Mistress of Flames and her departed from hugging, she bowed humbly, "But seriously, I appreciate your hospitality and compassion, Mistress of Flames. Thank you."

Mistress of Flames smiled, "You are welcome, my friend. You and your Autobot Friends are always welcome here, should you all seek sanctuary and peace."

"I'll keep that in mind," Arcee commented.

Arcee and Torchbearers boarded her small shuttle. She then blasted off to the sky. Camiens gave the loud cheers and applause for her. Mistress of Flames and her allies remained silent yer firm and proud to watch her leaving the Caminus now.

* * *

_Maximal Capital City, Wildertron,_

Wildertronians cheered and sang out wildly and happily as they were enjoying the celebration. They also were performing dance in circle around the large Raptorclaw statue-like, made of clay, holding the net of Horrorcons' Heads including Dragontron. The Maximals were cheering and celebrating over their victory on Beast Wars and defeating most of Horrorcons.

At the platform, Cliffjumper has moved the last crates of Energon into the black shuttle. He sighed in relief. He turned to his back, where Optimus Primal and some of his officers were standing before him. The horned Autobot Cowboy approached and gave The Maximal Leader a friendly handshake.

"Thanks for the assist, Primus. I owe you one," Cliffjumper thanked in relief.

"No. We should be thankful of you and your assistance in this Beast Wars," Optimus Primal said firmly and calmly. He sighed, "Finally. It is over."

Cliffjumper shrugged, "I'm happy to help, Primal. After all, we're all Autobots."

"Yes, indeed, we are," Optimus Primal said humbly. He turned and looked at Depth Charge and Cheetoh, "Are you two ready for this journey?"

Depth Charge nodded, "I am, Primal."

"I will do my best, sir," Cheetoh exclaimed proudly.

Rattrap groaned as he whispered to his friends, "Yeah. If he doesn't keep screwing it up."

"Good. I wish you all luck with this journey," Optimus Primal said firmly and calmly. He then passed the data pad-like drive to Cliffjumper, "And also, it's important that you must pass this knowledge to Prime. The Autobots will need the Multiple Changer ability to fight against the Decepticons."

Cliffjumper smiled, "Will do, sir. Count on it."

Cliffjumper, Depth Charge and Cheetoth waved goodbye to Optimus Primal and the rest of Maximals, who also waved goodbye to them. They then boarded on the small black shuttle. They then blasted off to the space, where they begin their journey to find and reunite with Optimus Prime and his main forces. Unknown to the group, a familiar green insect-like Horrorcon, was struggling to hold on tight on the ship while making a buzz noise.

"Waspinator... Still... Alive..."

* * *

_Energon Storage, Nemesis,_

As ordered by their leader, Starscream and his Nemesis Crew (mostly his Seekers, Soundwave and his Minicons, and Vehicon Troopers) have gathered as much of Energon Creates from Earth. Now, they need to deliver them back to Cybertron for Shockwave to begin his project. They also received more of Energon Supply Crates from other Decepticon Secret Bases across the galaxy. They continued their journey back to Cybertron.

Starscream has gathered all of his loyal Seekers (Thundercracker, Skywarp, Slipstream, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet and even Thunderblast) at the Energon Storage for private discussion. He then told them of his secret plans, which shocked and scared them off.

"Starscream, have you lost your function?!" Thundercracker asked in annoyance, "Are you trying to get killed again?!"

Skywarp nodded, "Yeah. Last time you 'pretended' to betray and defeat Megatron, he was seriously mad at you. You'd think you can pull it off again?"

"I have to..." Starscream said dryly and annoyingly.

"Wanna tell me why do it now? I doubt Megatron didn't give you a great position with great power," Thundercracker said dryly, "It must be something else."

"Like revenge?" Skywarp asked playfully.

"It is," Starscream said dryly, surprising his group. He explained, "I found out that my upgrade wasn't damaged by those humans. It was Megatron."

"Why would he do that?" Thunderblast asked in concern.

Slipstream scoffed, "Isn't it obvious? After what Starscream did to him in the first place, Megatron is becoming suspicious and alerted of his treachery and deception. Therefore, he put lots of dent and damages on his upgrades."

"I have no intention of betraying our lord!" Starscream snapped angrily. He groaned, "If this is the reward for pledging my allegiance and loyalty to him and his cause, then I will be no longer serve him or anyone but myself. In fact, it is time for me to take my rightful place - Lord Starscream, Emperor of Destruction."

Thunderblast awed happily, "I am so in love with you, Screamy. If your upgrade wasn't destroyed, I'd be mating with you for eternal!"

"Wow. That is deep, man..." Ramjet commented in surprise.

"No kidding. Think he can pull it off," Dirge asked.

Thrust shrugged, "You asked the wrong bot."

Slipstream scoffed, "Well, good luck for pulling that stunt, Starscream. Lord Megatron won't be easily let down his guard or be intimidated by you again. I doubt you would able to pull off the stunt."

Thundercracker nodded in concern, "She's not wrong, Starscream. You won't get the chance to beat him..."

"Yeah. No way you can win," Skywarp said amusingly.

Starscream snarled as he grabbed and held Skywarp against the walls, "Why you-?!"

"Commander Starscream!" Vehicon Trooper called, alerting Starscream and his Seekers to turned and looked at him. He bowed a bit, "We received encrypted transmission. We believed it's the Autobots sending them out to reach others."

Starscream hummed amusingly, "Where's Soundwave?"

Vehicon Trooper reported firmly, "He's receiving and downloading the transmission now. He is now trying to decrypt the code."

"Good. Very good," Starscream said firmly, "I shall go and meet up with him."

* * *

_Command Bridge, Nemesis,_

Starscream and his Seekers returned to the command bridge, where they found Soundwave is working and typing on the computer system in retrieving and decoding the transmission. The screen revealed the picture of Autobots on transmission.

Starscream smirked, "Excellent. Now, we need an Autobots to decode and revealed the information. It might help us to locate Prime and his units..."

* * *

_Space,_

Flying the purple colored shuttle, Arcee and the greenish-reddish colored Torchbearers continued their search for the Autobots and their vessel Ark across the stars and galaxy. So far, they found nothing.

Arcee was looking through the navigation and communication system, with the help of a young yet smaller female robot named Rust Dust and a gentle and beautiful female warrior - Jumpstream. The twin sisters; Stormclash and Skyburst, who both shared the same armored body type with wing blades but the former has pilot-like helmet visor while the latter has motorcyclist's helmet-like, were piloting the ship. An armored ninja-like warrior named Dust Up was checking up and sharpening on the weapons. Pyra Magna, an armored yet muscular female warrior, was sitting down on her seat while looking at her computer.

"Anything, girls?" Arcee asked hopefully.

"Not ah..." Rust Dust answered calmly, "No sign of Autobot signal..."

Jumpstream nodded, "No kidding. Do you remember which planet they're supposed to go and stop the Cons?"

"No..." Arcee admitted in concern, "All I know and remember is that Megatron and Cons gone to the some backwater planet that I never heard of. It's mostly called primitive planet."

Rust Dust whistled while digging some dirt from audio receptive, "That's interesting."

"I would like to see what kind of creatures and inhabitants looked like. It would be interesting," Jumpstream commented happily.

"Yeah. If we're lucky that we can get to that planet," Skyburst complained in annoyance.

Stormclash scoffed, "Quit complaining, sister. I'm pretty sure that we'll get there. All we can do is to have some skills and luck to get there."

Skyburst sighed, "Well, I hope I don't get bored when we're still in space. I was looking forward for fighting some Cons. Life's becoming boring since we beat the crap out of Obsidian and Strika."

"No surprise of you, sister. Always with the big fight," Stormclash remarked dryly.

Dust Up wiped the weapons carefully. She sighed calmly, "All done. All clean for the next battle. Assuming these teammates of mine don't mess them up again."

Pyra Magna hummed calmly while looking through her computer. She noticed something on her screen. She checked on it carefully before placed it on the screen, alerting her and her teammates. It revealed the Autobot Symbol with encrypted words on it.

"What the heck is that?" Rust Dust asked in surprise.

Jumpstream hummed, "Looked like encrypted transmission that only Autobots can understand."

"My guess is that tranmission was sent by Prime and his Autobots," Pyra Magna suggested firmly, alerting Arcee. She turned and looked at Jumpstream, "Think you can decode it, Jumpstream?"

Jumpstream typed on the computer's keyboards, decrypting the messages. The message was decrypted and revealed the information to both Arcee and Torchbearers.

Jumpstream smiled, "Am I god or am I the best?"

"Show off," Skyburst complained.

Stormclash groaned, "Tell me about it, sister. She's always think that she's good at it."

"It looks like we have the location of backwater planet," Dust Up said calmly, "And it's called 'Earth'."

"Set course to Earth," Pyra Magna commanded firmly and calmly, prompting her teammates to set course for their ship to the planet. She continued, "Looks like Prime and Autobots do need some help. Sounds like we're about to go to war!"

"Oh yeah! Can't wait to start!" Skyburst exclaimed happily.

"Figures," Stormclash muttered in annoyance.

**_BEEP!_** Rust Dust checked on her computer screen, which revealed Nemesis setting the course back to Cybertron. It surprised and shocked her. She reported, "Pyra! I detected a Decepticon Warship nearby! It looks like it's heading straight to Cybertron..."

"Cybertron? I thought the planet was dead," Jumpstream said in surprise, "No offense, Arcee."

"None taken. But I'm also curious of why would they go back to that planet? The inhabitants have left that world," Arcee said in concern and suspicious, "There's no one in there."

"There's more. I detected lots of Energon in that ship," Jumpstream added.

Pyra Magna hummed suspiciously, "Odd. Why would they sent the Energon there? Humanitarian? Refugees?"

"Unlikely. Whatever is going on, I intend to find out," Arcee said firmly and seriously, "Follow that ship. Drop me there while you girls head to the Earth and meet up with them."

Torchbearers were in shock and surprise. Jumpstream asked, "What? Are you certain of this?"

"You cannot defeat the Cons by yourself. They're too strong," Pyra Magna said in concern.

"Don't worry, I can handle this. You just worry about getting your team there, Pyra." Arcee said firmly and seriously, "I won't risk you and your team for this."

Torchbearers were in shocked and surprised by Arcee's determination. Dust Up whistled, "I like this girl..."

Pyra Magna sighed in concern, "I do not like this. But I shall honor and respect your wishes because Mistress of Flames believed that you are the Chosen One for helping Prime bring order and peace to our races."

"Thanks. I think..." Arcee said uneasily.

As planned, Torchbearers' Shuttle activated its cloaking device from being detected and found by the Decepticons. It slowly approached to the Nemesis, where they dropped Arcee on its platform. They then saluted to her firmly. She saluted back to them. The Torchbearers returned to their ship as they continued travelling to the Earth, where they meet up with Optimus Prime and Autobots.

As Arcee approached to the platform's entrance, she took a deep breathe, readying to face the threat. She then found Slipstream, Thundercracker, Skywarp and couple of Vehicon Troopers emerged out from it. They all armed and aimed their blasters at her. She remained silent yet firm and fearless as she feared no threat or danger.

* * *

_Command Bridge, Nemesis,_

Both Starscream and Soundwave were looking at the computer screen, hoping to find a way to decode the transmission. So, they can learn and find out of what Optimus Prime have sent to the group. They then heard some noise from behind like someone or a group have brought and dropped a possible prisoner or fugitive to the ground.

"They said it couldn't be done. The one called "Arcee" is too quick, too stealthy to be captured." Starscream said calmly yet sinisterly as he slowly turned and looked at Arcee. She refused to lift her head up to face him. He lifted Arcee up to look at him, "Well, here you are, with a rare opportunity to make history."

Soundwave approached to Starscream from behind. The commander smiled calmly and continued, "You see, I have intercepted this encrypted Autobot signal, and if it's encrypted, it must be important.  
Decode it for me, and I will see to it that you perish quickly."

Arcee muttered dryly and softly. Starscream groaned, "Speak up. I can't hear you when you whimper."

"Get fragged." Arcee snarled dryly.

Starscream was in shock and surprised yet annoyed. He laughed amusingly, "Perhaps you will be more inclined to cooperate when it is not your own well-being at stake."

As commanded, Thunderblast and the Triplet Soldiers brought a familiar group of three to command bridge. Waspinator was among them as well. She turned and found them dropped prisoners to the ground. She was in shock and disbelief of what she just saw.

"Arcee. Been a while." Cliffjumper commented amusingly.

"Well done, Waspinator." Starscream thanked Waspinator, who buzzed happily. He then demanded, "Give me the encryption code, or I will add your comrade Cliffjumper or his Maximal Allies to the multitude of fallen Autobots below."

Arcee scoffed, "Scrap them. I barely know these guys."

"Ouch," Cliffjumper remarked in 'hurt' tone, "Glad I'm not the sensitive type."

"Odd. I thought he and her were partners," Cheetoh asked in surprise.

"Apparently not," Depth Charge said amusingly. He chuckled, "I like her spirit. She's quite fierce..."

Suddenly, Nemesis's large window slowly revealed the barren wasteland of Planet Cybertron. While Arcee and Cliffjumper remained silent, Cheetoh and Depth Charge were in shock and surprise.

"That's Cybertron?" Cheetoh asked in shock. Cliffjumper nodded in confirmation. He hissed, "By Primus, I cannot imagine if our planet could have end up like this if we didn't stop Horrorcons."

"Or worst, letting Megatron and his Cons stayed on our home planet..." Depth Charge snarled.

"Cybertron is little more than a graveyard now." Starscream said dryly. He turned and glared at the Autobots, "Give me the code!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Starscream. You're no Megatron." Arcee remarked dryly.

Starscream snarled before screamed angrily as he began interrogating and torturing Arcee, Cliffjumper, Cheetoh and Depth Charge, determined to forced them to decode the transmission for him to learn behind Optimus Prime's transmission.

* * *

_Space,_

After leaving Arcee to handle her own mission on Nemesis, the Torchbearers continued their journey, heading straight to Earth. Most of them were uneasy and worried about Arcee as they didn't like the idea of abandoning her to face them alone.

"This isn't right," Rust Dust said in concern.

"I know!" Skyburst exclaimed angrily, "That girl is stealing our spotlight and kills! I mean, come one, the nerve of her wanted the glory for herself."

Stormclash groaned, "Skyburst, I think you enjoy too much of glory..."

"I don't think so," Jumpstream disagreed, "Arcee said that she didn't want to put us in grave danger. I cannot imagine of what she and the Autobots have been through during the War on Cybertron. I feel pity and sorry for them."

"War is nothing but pit of Unicron's Darkness," Dust Up commented dryly, "She has seen what Decepticons are capable of. She rather died in honor to protect us than letting us died together with her."

"I supposed so," Pyra Magna said in uncertain, "All I can hope that Arcee stayed alive and returned to us as soon as possible. I prayed to Solus Prime that she is safe."

"I'm sure she will be fine, commander. She has fought the grave danger before. She survived it," Dust Up said firmly.

Pyra Magna sighed, "I supposed. Continue with the mission. Pray that she reach to Earth soon."

With Torchbearers nodded in agreement, they continued their journey to the Earth while praying and hoping that Arcee is alright and succeeded her mission.

* * *

_Prisoner Chamber, Nemesis,_

After interrogating the prisoners, Strscream sent the Autobots to the prison chamber. Arcee, Cheetoh and Depth Charge were waiting and standing by, hoping that Cliffjumper is alright. As expected, Thrust and Dirge brought and thrown injured Cliffjumper into the chamber. They approached and checked on him.

Arcee asked, "Cliffjumper? Are you-?!"

"I-I can't," Cliffjumper said in hurt. He then showed his charismatic yet funny face, "I can't believe you actually care."

"Really? Is that supposed to be a joke?!" Depth Charge asked in annoyance.

Arcee, annoyed, groaned, "The only thing I care about is whether you talked just now."

"Are you always this nice to your rescuers?" Cheetoh asked in annoyance, "Can't you be appreciative for once?!"

"Cool it, kiddo. She's like that. I'm used to it," Cliffjumper joked as he got up. He approached to the walls as he began checking and banging his fists against the walls, "We'd better start getting out of here first."

"Didn't answer my question." Arcee said dryly.

Cliffjumper sighed, "I got bored with Starscream's little workout. So I idled my engines and faked shutdown. Scream bought it."

"How did you wind up here?" Arcee asked.

"Intercepted some chatter about a Decepticon operation on the old home planet. Thanks to Depth Charge here," Cliffjumper said happily while patted on giant manta ray-like robot. He continued, "So I follow the trail and find Starscream shipping massive amounts of Energon here to Cybertron. What's your story?"

"Same." Arcee answered bluntly.

"You're quite the conversationalist." Cliffjumper asked playfully. He laughed, "Same old Arcee..."

"Is she always like that?" Cheetoh asked.

Depth Charge chuckled a bit, "I think I'm gonna like her."

* * *

_Command Bridge, Nemesis,_

Starscream has become frustrated and annoyed that his interrogation has failed and unable to get the information he required from the Autobots. Soundwave was busy decoding the transmission. The Seekers were standing behind him, awaiting for the order.

"I've tried every interrogation technique, and nothing is working. I would just eliminate them, but the code they carry is too valuable. If only I could break them open and just take it!" Starscream complained angrily and annoyingly. Soundwave, annoyed and irritated by his complains, pointed at Cybertron. He groaned, "No, I will not take the prisoners to the surface! Why should I let him have all the glory?"

"The code they carry is too valuable." Soundwave repeated Starscream's Recording.

"All right, since I must deliver the Energon to him anyway." Starscream sighed in annoyance, "Plus, I do hope he can repair my beautiful upgrade. I needed that."

"What's with Screamy?" Thunderblast asked.

Thundercracker sighed, "Starscream got issue with Shockwave since that guy is loyal as Soundwave to Megatron."

"He's jealous too that one eyed bot is better than him," Skywarp joked amusingly.

"Trust me. He's Megatron's Science Pet..." Slipstream commented dryly, "And you do not want to mess with him. He's very dangerous and mad."

Thunderblast whistled, "I don't think I want to know..."

* * *

_Shockwave's Laboratory, Kaon, Cybertron,_

Upon landed on the planet, Starscream and his group of Seekers escorted both the prisoners and crates of Energon to the Kaon. Starscream, Thunderblast and his Vehicon Troopers guided the prisoners to Shockwave's interrogation chamber while Soundwave and his group of Seekers led and moved the crates to another laboratory.

Starscream and his prisoners have arrived and entered the interrogation chamber, where it was filled with four patient beds and middle table has the dangerous and scariest interrogation tools and weapons. It gave them the chills.

"That's not a good sign." Cheetoh commented in fear.

"No. It doesn't, kid," Cliffjumper said in concern.

"Since I could not compel you to surrender the encryption code," Starscream said calmly while holding a wrench-like tool, "I'm forced to introduce you to someone whose methods are a little more persuasive."

The Autobots heard some loud foot stepping. They turned to their back and found a familiar one-eyed muscular robot marched into the scene.

"Who's that?" Depth Charge asked dryly.

"Shockwave..." Cliffjumper answered in fear, "We may be in a little more trouble than I thought."

Starscream smirked gleefully, "Autobots, say hello to Shockwave."

"Starscream... It's been a while," Shockwave greeted unemotionally. Starscream nodded a bit. He then looked at the Autobots, "Put the prisoners on the patient beds. I will begin the interrogation at once since Starscream is unable to do so."

Starscream groaned, "Thanks for the reminder, partner..."

Thunderblast whistled, "Wow. That's Shockwave? He doesn't look smart than I thought. He looks like a brute guy with big gun to scar some kids off."

The Vehicon Prisoners moved and placed the Autobot Prisoners on the patient beds. Shockwave was busy looking through the tools, finding right one for the interrogation. Starscream was busy monologue about his success.

"Delivering a mountain of Energon, intercepting an encrypted Autobot communique, and capturing two key prisoners is impressive, I admit. But lord Megatron expects nothing less from his first lieu-!" Starscream bragged proudly and amusingly. He halted when he looked at Shockwave looking at him. He cleared his throat, "I should let you work, right? No doubt you are trying to concentrate. Carry on."

Shockwave sighed, "After 65 million cycles, your personality and trait remained the same result as always..."

Shockwave picked and attached the cortical psychic patch on his back of head. He then turned and looked at the computer as he began typing and working on it. Autobots looked uneasy and worried as they do not like it. Arcee stealthily has left hand sneaked out and began knocking out the electrical cuffs.

While Shockwave was busy looking through the computer, Starscream approached and asked, "Um, Shockwave, are you certain you can extract the decryption code without first nullifying our subject's neural net?"

Annoyed and angered as Shockwave turned and glared at Starscream, "I invented the cortical psychic patch. I am familiar with its idiosyncrasies."

Starscream groaned, "Of course you are."

Shockwave turned and approached to Arcee, who looked scared and worried to see him and his gadget. She grunted as she struggled to escape the custody.

"Keep that thing away from me, you one-eyed freak!" Arcee exclaimed angrily.

"Leave her alone! Use it on me!" Cliffjumper called out angrily.

"Do not worry. If her mind does not survive the procedure, you will be next." Shockwave said calmly and firmly.

Shockwave turned and attached the end of cortical psychic patch to Arcee's, making her yelped in shock while stunned in stasis like he's entering her mind. For the moment later, the computer screen shown some decoded information of Autobot's transmission, which pleased Starscream. Seeing his mission a success, Shockwave detached the cortical psychic patch from himself and Arcee.

Autobots were in shock and pain. Cheetoh roared in anger, "Cowards!"

"I'll scrap you both!" Cliffjumper snapped at Starscream and Shockwave.

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen!" Starscream snapped angrily before returned to the computer.

While Starscream, Shockwave and Thunderblast are busy listening to the transmission; Autobots looked worry and uneasy as they couldn't do anything.

Optimus Prime's transmission:

_**"This is Optimus Prime. To all surviving Autobots who hear this message, I ask you to join me in a remote corner of the galaxy, on a small planet rich with Energon. I have reason to believe this world will soon become a new target of Decepticon conquest. Our team is small but strong. Join me at these coordinates so that we might plan our resistance. Safe journeys."**_

Just before they could do so, they noticed Arcee's right optic is opened for taking a peek. Seeing the Decepticons are busy with listening to transmission, she gave a wink to her allies before began knocking the cuffs. The Autobots were in relief and happy that she's alive and alright.

"Aha! Brilliant!" Stascream exclaimed happily, "Not only do we know where to find Optimus Prime, but he's begging for help. Now is the time to strike!"

Shockwave turned and readied his Astro-Magnum Cannon, "You three are no longer of use."

"Scrap!" Cheetoh cursed in fear.

"Hey, Scream." Cliffjumper called, "Curious you always let other 'Cons do your dirty work?"

Knowing what Cliffjumper's doing, Depth Charge nodded, "Are you brave or coward to execute helpless prisoners?"

Angered and annoyed by Autobots' remarks, Starscream approached and called Shockwave, "Shockwave! You already disposed of one of my prisoners. Cliffjumper and the Beasts are mine. So, why don't you go and do your little pet project."

"Your reasoning is hardly logical. But indulge yourself." Shocwave remarked dryly.

Shockwave eventually left the interrogation chamber. Starscream and Thunderblast turned and looked through some of interrogation tools to find which one is suitable to execute the prisoners.

"So, how are you gonna do it, sweetie?" Thunderblast asked happily.

"Hmm... Hard to choose... What do you think, Cliffjumper? Plenty to choose from here." Starscream asked calmly, "Shall we go with precise dissection or blunt force? Your choice, Scream."

Spotting Arcee managed to free herself, Cliffjumper smirked as he knew it's time for distraction. He spoke, "Whatever you pick, I'm just gonna end up using it on you. Or worse, my beast pals are gonna chew on you! You look juicy enough for them to bite."

"Very well." Starscream snarled as he turned and glared at Cliffjumper, "Why don't we do this the old-fashioned way?"

And just before Starscream could execute Cliffjumper, Arcee jumped and attacked him from behind. She grabbed and held his arm on back for the moment, And just before Thunderblast could shout, the Autobot Heroin swung and slammed Starscream at her to the ground. She charged and rammed him straight to the patient bed, where she activated the cuffs on him. Starscream screamed and panicked in fear.

Arcee turned and helped free Cliffjumper, Cheetoh and Depth Charge from their imprisonment. They turned and glared at nervous and worried Starscream.

"Your turn, Starscream. What's with all the Energon?" Arcee demanded.

Starscream snarled, "As if I would tell you!"

"Talk, or you're a science experiment. I'm not kidding!" Arcee snapped angrily.

Arcee turned and approached to the interrogation tools. Depth Charge whistled, "I like this girl."

"You should probably tell her something. I'm not sure how long I can hold her back." Cliffjumper joked amusingly.

Arcee shown the Cortical Psychic Patch, "I'm no expert with this thing, but I hear one slip-up can fry a neural net."

Starscream panicked, "Shockwave! He's the one you want! He's building a space bridge beneath Kaon."

"Space Bridge?!" Depth Charge asked in surprise.

"Impossible. Space bridge technology's been lost for mega-cycles." Arcee said in concern.

"And yet he managed!" Starscream exclaimed, "Shockwave never left Cybertron precisely so he could scavenge parts and reverse-engineer space bridge mechanics!"

Cliffjumper nodded in understanding, "And you just delivered all the Energon he needs to power it up."

"While it often pains me, I try to be a team player." Starscream remarked dryly.

Arcee gave a powerful punch on Starscream's face, knocking him out cold. She turned and moved out, surprising the rest of Autobots.

"Going somewhere?" Cliffjumper asked.

"To take down a space bridge." Arcee commented.

"Without us?" Cheetoh asked in shock.

"This'll require stealth, not chatter or rookie," Arcee said dryly.

"Hey!" Cheetoh exclaimed, feeling offended.

"Oh, you mean the chatter that distracted Starscream long enough for you to free yourself?" Cliffjumper asked playfully.

"With all due respect, Arcee," Depth Charge said dryly, "If not of us, you wouldn't able to succeed your mission."

Though annoyed and irritated, Arcee sighed, "Just try not to slow me down."

With that, Arcee and her team moved out at once.

* * *

_Hallway of Tunnels, Kaon, Cybertron,  
_  
Arcee and her team ran through the ruins of Kaon's hallway. And so far, they have yet see or located any sign of Decepticons and the laboratory.

"You know where you're going?" Depth Charge asked firmly.

"My unit used these tunnels during the war. They're part of old Cybertron.: Arcee explained.

Cliffjumper smiled. "The sooner we blow the bridge, the sooner we join up with Optimus Prime."

"Give him my regards." Arcee remarked dryly.

Autobots were in shock by Arcee's response. They managed to climb and jump over the large debris. They continued their journey.

"Did you not hear Prime's message? He needs us." Cheetoh reminded firmly.

"What about your sisters? I was told that Elita-One is your sister," Depth Charge said firmly.

"Teamwork isn't my thing. And I rather not see them because of what I've done to them. I don't deserve it." Arcee said dryly, "After we finish this, you and I go our separate ways."

"Whatever you say, partner." Cliffjumper joked.

Annoyed and angered, Arcee turned and glared at Cliffjumper, "Let's get one thing straight you are not my partner."

"Arcee, I know it's rough. I really do." Cliffjumper said sadly yet calmly. Arcee looked away while pretending of not knowing what he was talking about, "Tailgate."

Hearing his name, Arcee was in shock as she recalled the deceased of her partner. She sighed in sadness and pain to look away.

"Who's that?" Cheetoh asked.

"Arcee's partner. He was killed by the Decepticon Witch called 'Airachnid'," Cliffjumper explained. He approached and patted Arcee's shoulder, "Closing yourself off from feeling won't help anyone."

Arcee sighed. "Still... I wish I could have done something to save him. I wish I was strong enough to do so." She turned and looked at Cliffjumper, "The last thing I want is to lose anyone because of me being weak and pathetic."

"No, Arcee. You're wrong. You're stronger than you realize," Depth Charge said firmly, "A true strength never lies on the size of powers or abilities, but the unity of all as one."

Cheetoh nodded, "He's right, Arcee. You have us. We stick together and help each out. That is why Optimus request our help because as long we're united as one, we will never fall."

Arcee gave some thoughts before smiled, "Yeah. I guess so. Thanks kid for some advice. You remind me of Bee. I owe him that much."

Cheetoh smiled and blushed a bit, "Thanks..."

"Good advice is good advice." Cliffjumper joked, "Shall we deal with our friend and get out of here?"

Arcee looked at Cliffjumper. She smiled, "We shall..."

* * *

_Space Bridge Chamber, Kaon, Cybertron,_

Arcee and her team continued moving and searching for the Space Bridge Portal. After half an hour have passed, they then spotted some guards guarding and patrolling the entrance, which led them straight to the Space Bridge Portal. They then took out the patrol units before moved and hidden them from the enemies.

Arcee and her team moved out again as they entered the chamber. They then hid behind the cornered computer's block. They then took a peak on Space Bridge Portal. It was heavily guarded by large horde of Vehicon Troopers.

"Shockwave's latest work of art," Arcee commented seriously.

"Already fueled and ready to rip." Cliffjumper added. He then spotted on the computer that is closed to the portal. He spoke while pointed at the computer, "Guys, look familiar?"

Spotted the familiar image on screen, Depth Charge said seriously, "The coordinates Optimus provided. They're being used to target the space bridge."

"Which means the 'Cons will ambush Optimus and his team before any Autobot reinforcements can get there." Cheetoh said in concern.

Arcee hissed in concern, "If the 'Cons scorch Optimus, the war is as good as over."

Cliffjumpr smirked as he readied with his blasters, "We can fix that."

Depth Charge chuckled, "I like your thinking, red. Ready to lock and loaded."

"No." Arcee protested firmly, "We don't have the ordnance to blow the bridge. I'll have to sabotage the control systems."

"What about access? You just gonna walk up and ask for permission?" Cliffjumper asked.

Cheetoh sighed, "He has the point. I doubt they will be friendly to let us in and take over the computer. One look on us, we'll be dead."

Arcee smirked as she has the idea. She explained to her teammates of what they can do. As they planned, both Cliffjumper and Cheetoh approached and have a 'chat' with the Vehicon Troopers while Arcee and Depth Charge approached and sabotaged the Space Bridge Control. She began hacking and working on the computer while Depth Charge swiftly and stealthily killed the patrol units.

Both Cliffjumper and Cheetoh did their best to have a long chat with the Vehicon Troopers. They then noticed them lowered their weapons while standing still firmly.

"There's someone behind us, isn't there?" Cliffjumper asked in concern.

Cheetoh turned to his back. He yelped in fear, "There is! It's one-eyed monster guy!"

Cliffjumper turned back and found Shockwave stood before them. He gulped, "Shockwave..."

"Only Starscream could fail to dispose of a helpless captive." Shockwave said in annoyance, "I failed to understand how he acquire the upgrade form in the first place. I also do not understand why Quintessa believed that he's worthy of her attention."

**_STATIC!_** Everyone turned to the Space Bridge Portal as they noticed something wrong with it. Shockwave, in shock and anger, pushed and moved two Autobots aside. He approached and knocked both Arcee and Depth Charge straight to the edge of platform.

Shockwave snapped in anger while checking on computer system, "Interloper! You have overridden the Energon-containment protocols, haven't you?" He scoffed a bit as he began typing and repairing the damages that Arcee has set, "Clever, but not irreversible."

Two Vehicon Troopers grabbed and held on both Cliffjumper and Cheetoh. Unfortunately for two Vehicon Troopers, Cheetoh slammed his head on the first before kicked at them both. He then launched a punch on the first, allowing Cliffjumper to punch the Vehicon Trooper, followed by kicking and punching two to three of them. Both of them fought and defeated most of the Vehicon Troopers.

Both Cliffjumper and Cheetoh armed and fired their blasters at Shockwave and his computer, which shocked and surprised him. He turned and fired his Astro-Magnum Cannon. Cliffjumper charged at him. Cheetoh jumped on Cliffjumper's shoulders, before again jumped and kicked at him. Both Autobots then engaged and fought Shockwave, who was strong enough to endure the attack. Cheetoh tripped Shockwave, allowing Cliffjumper to arm and aim his cannon at him.

Unfortunately, Shockwave slammed his Astro-Magnum Cannon at Cliffjumper's face before blasted him off, knocking and slamming Cheetoh down. As Vehicon Troopers approached and aimed their blasters at them, they got blasted and shot by Arcee and Depth Charge. More of Vehicon Troopers have arrived, blasted and attacked them both. Both of them engaged them by hand-to-hand combats fiercely and determinedly. They turned and found Shockwave approached to both defeated Cliffjumper and Cheetoh.

"There is more than one way to nullify a neural net." Shockwave commented as he armed and aimed his Astro-Magnum Cannon at them.

"Not this time." Arcee said firmly.

Arcee blasted her blasters at the ceiling, causing them to collapse on Shockwave. Cliffjumper and Cheetoh quickly moved aside before they get crushed. Arcee and Depth Charge approached and checked on them both,

"Cliff? Cheetoh?" Arcee asked in concern.

Cliffjumper smiled in relief, "I knew you cared."

"True. You still have a spark." Cheetoh said in relief.

"It appears Shockwave's arrogance was his undoing." Starscream's voice said dryly. Autobots turned and found Starscream and his Seekers have arrived and entered chamber. He snarled, "Destroy them!"

As commanded, the Decepticon Seekers opened fire and blasted their blasters at Arcee and her team. They quickly moved and hide behind the debris for cover. While his troops are busy shooting and blasting at them. He noticed something off with Space Bridge Portal.

"Autobots! Whatever you did to the space bridge, undo it now!" Starscream snapped in anger.

"They should really stop shooting at us if they want our help." Cliffjumper joked amusingly. He continued while looking at his friends, "Seeing as how our exit is blocked and we have an open space bridge portal currently set for Prime's location."

"I'll take the fight with them!" Depth Charge said firmly and proudly.

"Yeah, no, Depth Charge. We need to stay alive. We have to use the Space Bridge and head to the planet!" Cheetoh said.

Depth Charge groaned, "Fine. Not only because I want to run for my life."

"What about you, Arcee? You with me?" Cliffjumper asked calmly while raising his hand up.

Arcee was surprised by Cliffjumper's gesture and caring, despite how cold she is to him. She even found Depth Charge and Cheetoh smiled at her. She smiled sincerely as she held on Cliffjumper's hand. She accepted Cliffjumper as her partner. Instead of engaging the Decepticons, they turned and charged straight into the portal.

And just before Starscream could give the order, the chamber's began collapsing and falling the debris on it, and even Space Bridge Portal began vibrating and about to explode.

"The space bridge! It's going to blow!" Starscream screamed in fear.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Thundercracker exclaimed in fear, "Good thing that I've got the Space Bridge Data!"

Starscream and his Seekers turned and exited the Space Bridge Chamber before they got themselves killed from the explosion. Unknown to them, something or someone is moving and emerging out from the debris. And he's now entering the Space Bridge Portal.

* * *

_Space Bridge Portal,_

Arcee and her team ran as fast as they can towards the end of the portal's tunnel. Suddenly, couple of blasts hit on the ground, alerting them to turn and look back. They were in shock and surprise to find Shockwave, alive, is in pursuit on them.

"Aw man! That guy's alive?!" Cheetoh asked in shock.

"He survived Grimlock's rampage, I suspect. I wouldn't be surprise that he survived the debris," Arcee commented.

"Give it everything you got!" Cliffjumper ordered.

The Autobots launched and fired their blasters at Shockwave, whose armor was strong enough to endure and deflect the blasts. He then fired powerful blast, hitting on the ground, causing powerful shock wave on the group. They dropped on the ground hard.

Seeing her teammates down and also Shockwave is slowly approaching them, Arcee got herself to stand up. She is now facing at him. She's waiting for him to make a move. As Shockwave fired his cannon, Arcee dodged and evaded the blasts before shot the blast at his weakness - eye.

"Whoo! Bull's-Eye!" Cliffjumper exclaimed happily.

Depth Charge laughed happily, "Yeah! Now that's why I love ya, girly!"

Arcee and her team make the run for it. Despite his injuries, Shockwave screamed in anger and pain as he blindly fired his Astro-Magnum Cannon at them. He only missed them. They have arrived at the end of the portal.

* * *

_Desert, Unknown, Earth,_

**_BOOM!_** Arcee and her team escaped the explosive Space Bridge Portal. They then dropped and fell on the ground hard. They have survived the attack. They sighed calmly while lying down on it.

"Think Shockwave survived?" Arcee asked.

Cliffjumper smiled, "Hope so. I want a rematch."

"I don't want to," Cheetoh commented, "The last thing I want is him coming back to hunt us down."

"Well, we'll never know," Cliffjumper commented happily while trying to get up.

Arcee raised her hand before Cliffjumper, "Let's find Optimus, partner."

Cliffjumper smiled happily as he grabbed and held Arcee's hand. He gotten up from the ground. She and her team began travelling through the hallways of large rocked hills.

"Rich with Energon, huh?" Cliffjumper asked amusingly, "Hope the whole rock doesn't look like this. Reminds me of the time I was lost in the sea of rust back on Cybertron, except I was separated from my unit with absolutely no one to talk to."

"Talk at? I wonder why?" Arcee asked playfully.

Cliffjumper scoffed, "That stupid Crosshairs' prank. As soon as we get landed on the Polyhex, they just left me inside the shop! The nerve of them. Gotta find and look for them across the sea of rust!"

Arcee laughed, "Well, you managed to find them, didn't you?"

"I sure did," Cliffjumper commented playfully before laughed a bit, "Admit it you love the company!"

Depth Charge groaned, "Is it too late to go back to Cybertron?"

* * *

_Desert, Qatar,  
_  
Four Days have passed since the destruction of N.B.E. Command Base, Lennox and his N.E.S.T. Strike Team were alive. They continued their running and searching for the village to contact back to their home, alerting their military command about the situation. Unknown to the group, they have been secretly followed by Scorponok, who is hidden in the sand...

_To Be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
Yeah. This chapter is completely from **_Transformers Prime Season 2 Episode 17 - Out of the Past_**, but difference is that they're not on Jasper, Nevada for sure...


	9. Chapter 8: The Reunion

To both _**Triforce Dragons and 21Braeden**_, your ideas are indeed interesting. I, in fact, like the ideas. I do take others' suggestion but not everyone is willing to provide ideas as my best friends did._** Triforce Dragons**_, your ideas will be used at least during the climax. _**21Braeden**_, I admit that I originally didn't want to include Torchbearers, but since I planned to have Combiner Wars at the climax. I decided to add them in. And also, thanks to providing the casts. It saved some time and troubles to choose which one to fit them.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Reunion**

_Ark, Grand Canyon Cavern, Arizona,_

After finding out the stowaway among the crew; Optimus Prime explained his story and quest to Leo, Shane, Tessa and Glen. They awed in shock and surprised by the story. They all have taken it well. While Tessa struggled and uneasy to accept it as the reality, Sam's best friends ranted happily and wildly about showing to the world, which Sam and others managed to convinced them not, with the help of Ironhide, Hound and Warpath threatening them.

Three days have passed, the Decepticons haven't make their move to invade and conquer the Earth since the attacks on N.B.E. Command Bases. Nevertheless, Optimus Prime still has suspicious that they're planning and waiting for the opportunity. He has to make sure that his Autobots are prepared for their assaults.

Optimus Prime has give important orders and assignment to both team and army. They have to be alert and vigilant of Decepticons since they have scanned and gained their own vehicles to disguise. They also must keep their human allies safe from harm. They also have to locate, mine and collect the Energon for their crew. And of course, Optimus Prime has sent out the message across the galaxy, hoping there were other Autobot Survivors seeking refugee and searching for new home. And so far, nothing...

While most of the Autobots went out to perform their assignments; Optimus Prime, Elita-One, Ratchet, Spike and Chip were inside the command bridge. Optimus Prime was looking through on his seat's computer, along with Elita-One and Spike. Ratchet and Chip used the repaired Sky Spies to survey and watching out for any sign of allies or enemies.

"Ratchet, how is the situation?" Optimus Prime asked calmly.

Ratchet sighed, "So far, so good. No sign of Decepticons activity. Thanks to our human friends' assistance and teachings, the progress of our forces went smoothly, thanks to Professor Sumdac and Mika's able to cloak our signals and blinded the satellites' eyes. With the help of our friends, we were able to blend in human society smoothly, though Bumblebee Rodimus, Crosshairs and Sideswipe often picked a fight with street racers over a race."

Spike groaned, "Sam... I swear that guy's and his buddies are gonna get us into trouble."

"Cut him some slack, Spike. Sam never gets himself or others into trouble," Chip said calmly, "though his friends do. All because they wanted to show off the 'cars' they have and evidence about 'aliens' they've found. This annoyed me to clean up their messes."

"Either way, everything's alright." Ratchet said calmly.

"Good to hear. Ironhide?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Weapons are still functioning. " Ironhide reported through the computer's screen, "Now me and my crew would be working on the engines."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Good to hear, old friend. The sooner you repair the engines, the sooner we can launch and began searching for Decepticons. We must find and defeat them before they could destroy this world. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost."

Spike sighed, "Sorry to hear that. I hate to imagine what happens next to the world and everyone if there was the ongoing war."

Elita-One touched Optimus Prime's hand, "We won't let that happen while we're still standing."

Optimus Prime sighed, "Thank you, Elita. You understand me and the situation very much."

**_BEEP!_** The Autobots were alerted by the alarm. Ratchet turned and looked at the computer. He responded to the call. The screen revealed itself in front of Optimus Prime and his team. She turned out to be Pyra Magna.

"This is Pyra Magna of Torchbearers from Planet Caminus. We're also allies to Arcee." Pyra Magna said calmly and firmly, surprising Autobots. She continued, "We're on our way to your location now. Please, do not engage or attack us. We are friends. We do not align with the Decepticons."

"Torchbearers? Caminus?" Chip asked in surprise.

"The one of Cybertron Colony, where female warriors and male peasants lived, And their religion is pray and pay their respect to Solus Prime and her Way of Flames. And also, Torchbearers are the fierce and rescue warriors, who has the ability to combine into a Combiner," Elita-One explained calmly and firmly, "And I'm kinda surprise that they're sending the best warriors to assist us."

"Indeed." Optimus Prime agreed, "But as long we have more allies and help, we would able to turn the tide. Elita, contact Moonracer at once. She need to meet them in person."

Elita-One nodded firmly and calmly, "Understood."

* * *

_Grand Canyon Cavern, Arizona,_

Optimus Prime, Elita-One, Ratchet, Ironhide, Spike and Chip went outside of the cavern, meeting up with Moonracer, who just returned from her mission. They were standing outside and waiting for the arrival of Torchbearers.

As expected, the Torchbearers' Shuttle have entered the Earth's atmosphere. They have now reached their destination. They then descended and landed on the ground. The Torchbearers emerged from the ship as they're meeting up with the Autobots. Both sides greeted and saluted firmly and calmly to each other. Moonracer approached and gave her sisters a warm and tearfully hug.

"Sisters, I am so happy that you all have come here. You have no idea how happy I really am to see you coming here," Moonracer said happily and tearfully from hugging Pyra Magna.

Pyra Magna laughed awkwardly, "It's good to see you too, Sister Moonracer."

Moonracer then departed from hugging Pyra Magna while clearing her throat, "Anyway, welcome to Planet Earth, sisters."

"Earth?" Skyburst asked in annoyance, "The way I see it. More like Planet Dirt."

Stormclash knocked Skyburst's head, "Knock it off, sister. Respect this planet's culture and kingdom."

Jumpstream nodded firmly, "Yeah! Besides. I wanna see what kind of creatures inhabitant this land. I hope some of them are cute!"

"Either way, we are honored to be here," Pyra Magna said firmly, "We shall do our best to help you and your team to fight off the Decepticons.

Optimus Prime nodded, "Thank you, Pyra Magna. We appreciate the assistance. However, in order to assist us, you and your team need the vehicles for your disguise. The locals are humans. And they're scared and worried to fear us."

Pyra Magna nodded, "I understand. We shall find and choose our own vehicles at once."

"Allow me to assist you," Moonracer said calmly, "I shall be your guide."

"Much appreciated, sister," Pyra Magna said calmly.

"And remember. Do not alert and frighten the local." Elita-One reminded the female warriors, "The last thing we need is them go war on us."

"Yes, ma'am!" Torchbearers exclaimed and saluted firmly.

Moonracer then guided and led Torchbearers into the town nearby, hoping to find their new vehicles for them to use and blend in the local. While Moonracer was busy chatting and giving a tour for her sisters, Pyra Magna gave some chats with Dust Up, Jumpstream and Rust Dust.

"Why didn't you tell them about Arcee?" Dust Up asked.

Jumpstream nodded, "Yeah. Elita-One is Arcee's elder sister. She deserve to know what happen to her."

"No, I can't," Pyra Magna said calmly and firmly, "If I tell her what happen to Arcee, she will get distracted and lose her focus, putting a serious jeopardize to her mission. It is best to keep silent until Arcee call me out. If she doesn't, then I will explain."

Dust Up sighed, "That is the wisest thing to do. Arcee would do the same thing as we did about putting mission first before the emotion."

"I hope you're right, Pyra. Coz I don't like it," Jumpstream said in concern.

Rust Dust nodded, "Me too. She deserve to know about Arcee."

"So do I," Pyra Magna admitted in concern.

* * *

_Desert, Qatar, Middle East,_

Four Days have passed since the destruction of N.B.E. Command Base, N.E.S.T. Strike Team and the surviving soldiers have been running through the desert. With their friend - an Arabian Boy named Mahfouz, he helped guiding and leading them to his village, which is far from military base and takes four days to reach it. And so far, they haven't reach their destination.

Eventually, N.E.S.T. Strike Team have arrived at the ruined local village, which has the telephone tower and water well. All of them looked exhausted and tired from their journey. Lennox and Johnny noticed it.

"Alright, we should take a break now," Lennox said firmly, "We've been on walking for a long time."

N.E.S.T. Strike Team sighed in relief as they're now taking a break from travelling. Some of them were sitting down and lying under the shades for rest. Others drank some water since they were thirsty and tired.

"Finally. A break," Blockbuster said in relief. He sighed as he began eating his burgers and drinking water, "Good thing that I have my own lunch."

Hanzo sighed as he sat down in lotus position, "Foolish hungry man."

"Hey, watch the insult, ninja man!" Blockbuster snapped in annoyance.

Kicker groaned in exhaustion and dryly, "No kidding, Colonel. I almost died with almost empty bottle of water." He approached to the well, as he grabbed and poured the bucket of water on him. He sighed, "Man, that feels good."

"Give me some, friend! I'm dying in thirst!" Dutch exclaimed crazily as he jumped into the well. He sighed as he came out from it, "Thank goodness. I feel refresh."

Kicker groaned in disgust and sick, "Okay. I feel disgust, man."

Zimmerman sighed, "Tell me about it. Thank goodness that I did not drink his sweat."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to taste it," Sentry said in concern and fear.

"Well, Kicker taste the drink already," Coyote joked.

Kicker groaned, "Ha-ha-ha, very funny, guys. Thanks a lot."

Graham turned and looked at Lennox, "Sir, once we reach to Mahfouz's village, we contact the Pentagon about the situation?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. They need to know about the alien invasion," Lennox said in concern and firmly, "And hopefully, they've got the plan to turn the tide against them."

"You think we have the chance?" Graham asked in concern, "The aliens are bigger and mechanical. And this is not Terminator movie."

Fig nodded fearfully, "Yeah, man. I mean our weapons got no effect on those three big giants. Those guys blow up the whole base. It's not like dealing and eating the alligator, man. This is nightmare."

"Please, don't say that alligator. I hate to imagine of eating it," Epps complained. Fig complained angrily in Spanish tone. He sighed, "Really. Did you use Spanish Curse on me because I don't eat your stinking alligator meat?"

Graham nodded, "Seriously. Who on earth be crazy enough to eat it?"

"Not me. That's for sure." Epps said in annoyance.

"Mahfouz, how far is your home?" Lennox asked Mahfouz.

"Not far. Just three miles to get there," Mahfouz answered calmly.

"Think your dad got the phone? Lennox asked calmly. Mahfouz nodded happily. He sighed, "Good. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong. But for now, we'll use this phone first. Hopefully, it works."

Johnny sighed, "Yeah. Assuming that we weren't being followed."

"What's that supposed to be mean, Darby?" Epps asked, "You're telling me that giant alien robot send out his minion to chase after us?"

"That's what I'm worried," Johnny admitted in concern, "I mean they did blow up the base and kill everyone in it."

"That's just perfect." Larry said in fear.

Epps hissed, "Darby, I hope you are wrong coz we've got the family to see."

"Me too..." Lennox said in concern. He approached to the telephone tower's booth. He sighed, "Please, don't fall on me."

And just before Lennox could pick up the phone, the telephone tower began tumbling and falling on him and his friends. They panicked and yelled in shock and fear as they quickly moved away from it. It slammed on the ground hard.

"What the heck was that?" Fig asked in shock. He then speak in Spanish, "Thing could not get any voodoo than having nightmares, man."

Epps sighed, "How many times I keep telling ya, man? Speak English."

"Between you and me, guys, that's no accident," Johnny said suspiciously.

Lennox nodded, "Yeah. Like you've said, bro, we've been followed. Keep your eyes out."

As N.E.S.T. Strike Team loaded and armed their guns, they all then remained vigilant and keep their eyes out for stalker. Unknown to any of them, a giant metallic scorpion's tail-like emerged from the sand, it slowly approached and aimed at Lennox's back head. It then retracted out its blade, preparing to strike.

Alerted by the metallic clanging, Epps spotted the scorpion's tail-like aimed at Lennox's head. He screamed in shock while firing his machine gun at the tail. This alerted the rest of N.E.S.T. Strike Team to aim and fire at it. This caused the tail submerged, and began moving around them. They got panicking and moving around while shooting their guns at the sand.

After shooting their guns out, Lennox called out, "Everybody, quiet. Settle."

"Whoa, mother..." Epps exclaimed in shock and surprise, "What the hell is..."

**_BOOM!_** N.E.S.T. Strike Team got alerted by the large sound. They turned and looked back as they found a large metallic scorpion, Scorponok. screeched out loud while clanging his claws.

"RUN!" Lennox ordered in fear.

N.E.S.T. Strike Team got panicked and began running for their lives while shooting their guns back at Scorponok. The metallic scorpion dived down into the sand, began chasing after them and even tried to pounce and attack them. The team managed to dodge and evade the attacks. They then followed Mahfouz at once, which led them straight to the village.

The Arabian Villagers noticed something amiss from the sand. They saw Scorponok is chasing after N.E.S.T. Strike Team. They all screamed in shock and fear about the situation. The women and children quickly moved and hid inside the houses. The men quickly bring out their guns, preparing to defend their home.

As soon as N.E.S.T. Strike Team reached the village, Johnny and Epps gave the order to their soldiers to form the perimeter and prepare to fire back. They also worked together with Arabian Villagers to fight back as well. Scorponok jumped out from the sand as it began firing its claw shooting at them back.

"Man, I really hate scorpion especially if it's giant mechanical robot!" Kicker complained.

"Keep shooting, Kicker!" Johnny ordered firmly, "Will, get the phone now!"

Lennox shouted back while holding and taking Mahfouz with him, "Working on it! Mahfouz, Where's your papa?"

"Papa!" Mahfouz called out.

Mahfouz and Lennox arrived and found the Arabian Man with mustache and glasses inside his house. The father hugged his son in relief. They then got inside the house at once.

"Sir, we need..." Lennox stuttered and panicked, "I need a telephone."

Understanding what he require, Mahfouz's father quickly searched and picked the cell phone from the small cupboard. He passed it to Lennox, "Cell phone!"

Picked the cell phone from him, Lennox sighed, "I don't know how to thank you. Just keep your head and your son's down."

Mahfouz and his father nodded fearfully as they held their heads down. Lennox dialed the phone number, hoping to reach Pentagon while his soldiers hold Scorponok down.

* * *

_Desert, Qatar, Middle East,_

Arcee, Cliffjumper, Cheetoh and Depth Charge continued walking across the desert, searching and looking for the Ark or any Autobots that is strangling and patrolling around the area. And so far, they were unable to find it or anyone else.

Cheetoh groaned, "Are we there yet?"

"Kid. That is 100th time you asked," Cliffjumper said firmly. He looked around of his surroundings, "So far, nothing but sand and couple of rocks. You sure we got the right coordinates?"

Arcee sighed, "It should be here. But I only sabotage the Space Bridge's reactor to explode. It shouldn''t affect the coordinates."

"Well, I did it," Depth Charge said firmly and proudly. Arcee and her teammates turned and glared at him. He chuckled a bit, "It was a good idea, just in case if we don't get to blow the Space Bridge."

"Great. We'd be miles or far from the base for sure..." Cliffjumper complained.

"So, how now?" Cheetoh asked in concern.

Placing her hand on right audio receptor, Arcee contacted out, "Arcee to Ark! Arcee to any Autobots! Do you copy?" She has no reception. She sighed, "Nothing. Guess we should continue to walk until we find and use the communication center for boosting our com-links."

"Better than nothing I supposed," Cheetoh commented.

Depth Charge groaned, "Where is the battle? I'm dying to bore!"

_**BOOM!**_ Arcee and her teammates were alerted by the explosion's noise. They looked up and found a large explosion's smoke ahead of them.

"Careful of what you wish, buddy," Cliffjumper joked.

Arcee hummed, "Better check it out. I have the feelings that Cons are attacking the locals. No surprise."

Arcee and her teammates transformed into their vehicle and beast modes. They headed straight toward the explosion sites at once.

* * *

_Local Village, Qatar, Middle East,_

"FIRE! Aim at his head! It has to be his weakness!" Johnny ordered firmly.

As ordered, N.E.S.T. Strike Team and Arabian Villagers fired their machine guns, sniping guns and guns at Scorponok's head and claws. But no effective due to his thick metallic armor and even plates protected and covered his head. He continued firing and shooting cannons at them, destroying walls and villages down.

Kicker groaned, "Damn his armor! It's too thick and strong! What is he made of?!"

"No idea! Try hit his head," Zimmerman exclaimed in frustration, "We should get closer to shoot at his ass!"

Epps called out, "Hold yourself, rookies! Don't go near to it! That thing is killer machine especially it's a scorpion!"

"Where's reinforcement?!" Graham asked in concern.

Larry grunted, "We can't hold them much longer!"

"Keep it at bay! Lennox will get help!" Johnny exclaimed firmly while firing his gun at Scorponok's claw. He grunted, "Will, hurry up!"

After dialing the emergency call, Lennox called out, "This is an emergency Pentagon call! I need you to... Do you understand? It's an emergency Pentagon..." He yelped in shock, feeling another explosion hitting on neighbor's resident while listening to call. He screamed in anger, "Are you kidding me?! I don't have a credit card!"

_"Sir, the attitude is not going to speed things up any bit at all."_ Middle East Operator, _"I'm going to ask you to speak into the mouthpiece very clearly."_

Lennox groaned in frustration, "I'm in the middle of a war! This is frigging ridiculous!"

Lennox grunted as he got out from Mahfouz's home. While ducking and evading the attacks, he headed straight to both Epps and Johnny, who are still shooting at Scorponok.

"I need a credit card!" Lennox called out.

"Are you kidding me?! Now?! Kicker asked angrily.

"Yes, now! Operators won't let me get through to Pentagon!" Lennox exclaimed in frustration. He approached to Epps. He asked, "Epps! Where's your wallet?"

"Pocket!" Epps shouted.

Lennox asked at Epps' ears, "Which pocket?"

Epps shouted at Lennox, "My back pocket!"

Lennox grunted as he looked at Epps' pants. He yelped in concern while searching and looking at pockets, "You got 10 back pockets!"

Epps groaned as he shouted back, "Left cheek! Left cheek! Left cheek!"

Johnny groaned while shooting at Scorponok's armor, "Always hate commercial. Gives the wrong impression. All right, keep shooting! Keep shooting!"

Found the wallet from Epps' pants' back left cheek, Lennox took out credit card and gave the information about it.

_"Thank you, sir for providing the details. Connecting you to Pentagon," _Operator said calmly, _"Also, sir, have you heard about our premium plus world-service gold package?"_

"No, I don't want a premium package!" Lennox screamed in frustration. Heard the line connected to Pentagon, he turned and looked at Epps. He threw the phone at him, "Epps! Pentagon!"

Epps grabbed the phone, "Hopefully, it's not a phone prank!"

"Hope we can get reinforcement. We're about to get out butt kicks!" Kicker exclaimed in concern.

Scorponok screeched out lout as he charged straight at Lennox and his N.E.S.T. Strike Team. They all screamed in fear and worry. Suddenly, Arcee transformed from her Cybertronian Motorcycle as she pounced and slammed the mechanical scorpion on the sand. Scorponok grunted as he fired his cannon at her off from him. Cliffjumper, Cheetoh and Depth Charge have arrived.

Arcee and her teammates armed and readied for the fight. Scorponok screeched in anger as he armed with his cannons and stinger. They charged attacked Scorponok, who swiftly and quickly dodged and evaded the attacks while fighting and firing back at them. N.E.S.T. Strike Team were in shock and surprised of what they just saw.

"What the hell?!" Johnny asked in shock.

"Who the hell are they?" Lennox asked, "Did they saved us?"

* * *

_Pentagon, Washington DC, United States,_

Alerted by the intelligence officer, Secretary Keller and his two agents - Simmons and Fowler quickly moved into the command center, meeting up with the military officers. They were gathered at intelligence room, where the communication officer is keeping in contact with the survivors.

"Give me a status, Private!" Agent Simmons demanded.

"Sir, we're tracking a Special Ops team under fire in Qatar." Communication Officer reported, "They say they're survivors of the N.B.E. Command Base attack."

"Survivors?" Secretary Keller asked in surprise.

"And there's more, sir. And you won't believe this either," Communication Officer said in concern, "They also said that some couple of aliens are fighting off the giant scorpion."

"Say what?!" Agent Fowler asked in shock, "They're fighting with each other. Why would they do that?"

Secretary Keller hummed in concern, "Something's on going down there..."

* * *

_Ark, Canyon Cavern, Arizona,_

Optimus Prime, Elita-One, Ratchet, Spike and Chip resumed their assignment while checking on the rest of Autobots' progress. Moonracer and Torchbearers have returned from local town as the female team have gained their own vehicular modes.

Ratchet then heard something from one of Sky Spies especially when it is attached to Pentagon Network. He then pushed on some buttons, which turned on the screen. Sky Spy's camera revealed the footage of Arcee and her team battling and engaging Scorponok while protecting the local and military soldiers.

"By the Allspark, it can't be..." Ratchet said in shock. He then called, "Optimus! Elita! You need to see this! Arcee and Cliffjumper are alive!"

The Autobots were alerted by the news. They quickly got up from their seats and headed to the computer, where they saw the event.

"How is this possible?" Optimus Prime asked.

"She survive the Nemesis," Pyra Magna exclaimed in relief. Everyone turned and looked at her. She cleared her throat, "I'll explain it later."

"Optimus, let me and Torchbearers go and get them home. She's my sister," Elita-One insisted firmly.

Optimus Prime nodded a bit of understanding, "Ratchet, open the Groundbridge now!"

Ratchet nodded firmly, "On it!"

* * *

_Hotchkiss Gould Investment, Chicago, America,_

Soundwave was in-charge of communication and checking on Decepticons' progress for building new fortresses and bases across the world. Onslaught was assigning missions to them. Megatron has arrived at the scene, accompanied by Barricade and Blackout.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. They all turned and looked at the computer screen. It revealed the footage of battle between Arcee and her team against Scorponok.

"It seems Scorponok is having hard time to deal with the enemies now," Megatron said calmly and firmly, "Send reinforcement now."

"Lord Megatron, send Stunticons. Time to see what they're made of," Barricade suggested, "Motormaster and his team are itching for a fight."

Megatron nodded firmly, "Very well. Send them to battle now."

* * *

_Pentagon, Washington DC, America,_

The United States Military has sent the predator to the location they received the call from the survivors. The surveillance jet has taken and recorded the footage of Arcee and her team battling with Scorponok. Most of them chatted and muttered in concern about the footage.

"What in the Sam's Hill going on?" Agent Fowler asked in concern.

"I don't know. No telling which one is friend or foe." Agent Simmons admitted in concern, "We need air support and we need it now. Colonel, send in the aircraft. Your mission is to terminate and destroy all the machines before they could do some serious damages!"

Secretary Keller nodded, "Better don't take some chances."

* * *

_Local Village, Qatar, Middle East,_

Scorponok swung and struck his tail's blade at Cliffjumper's left chest, pushing him to the ground hard. He was about to fire his cannons, but only got kicked by Depth Charge. The manta warrior roared as he grabbed and held up the scorpion-like machine before throw it against the wall. And just before he could finish him, something just blasted and shot at him by chest, throwing him off to the ground hard.

Arcee and her team approached and helped Depth Charge to stand up. They looked up and found Groundbridge Portal was activated, revealing Stunticons and army of Vehicon Troopers.

"So, you're our opponents?" Motormaster asked amusingly. He scoffed, "I am not impressed with this. Stunticons, let's show these fools what we're made of!"

"Got it, boss!" Dragstrip said proudly.

Wildbreak groaned, "I was hoping we wouldn't come to this!"

Heatseeker laughed, "I'm all in! Getting ready to blow the join up!"

Slashmark smirked as he armed with his electrical blades, "Indeed. A new challenge await us! Let us show them no mercy!"

Stunticons armed and readied to engage Arcee and her teammates. And to their shock and surprise, Motormaster's back got shot. They turned and found another Groundbridge has been activated and opened. Elita-One and Torchbearers emerged out from it.

"Claws off my sister, Decepticons!" Elit-One exclaimed firmly.

Arcee gasped, "Elita-One!"

"Torchbearers, combine into Victorion!" Pyra Magna commanded.

As ordered, Torchbearers transformed into their vehicle modes at once. Stormclash and Skyburst, in their RAH-66 Comanche Helicopters, formed into large legs. Jumpstream transformed into Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 while Dust Up turned into Lexus RC F as they formed into large hands. Rust Dust transformed into Yamaha Motorcycle FZi, which formed into a head. Pyra Magna, in her Kissimmee Fire Dept Quint 13, turning into a torso while merging together with the rest of her allies. They have turned into Victorion.

Motormaster scoffed, "I've seen much better than this. Stunticons, unite into Menasor!"

As ordered, Stunticons transformed into their vehicle modes. Slashmark and Heatseeker' SUV Trucks transformed into legs. Dragstrip and Wildbreak Car Modes formed into large armored hands. Motormaster transformed his truck into armored torso before merged together with his allies. They formed together into Menasor.

"Prepare to be crushed!" Menasor shouted.

Victorion roared, "Bring it on. We do not fear you!"

Victorion and Menasor charged and began the fierce brawl with each other. Elita-One reunited with Arcee and her team as they charged and engaged Vehicon Troopers fiercely and firmly while avoiding stepping on the locals or letting the enemy troops shooting at the locals.

N.E.S.T. Strike Team were in shock and surprise of what they just saw. They also wondered of whether or not that they shoot all of them or the find and kill the group that tried to kill them.

"What should we do now?" Graham asked in concern.

"I don't know. Hard to tell. One group tried to kill us while another defend us." Lennox said in concern, "Heck. I'm not even sure if we should them at all."

"Good point..." Johnny agreed. He turned and looked at Arcee fighting off some Vehicon Troopers, "Yet. She and her team saved our asses..."

Listening to his phone, Epps called out, "Lennox! Darby! The heat's coming!"

"Now or never, guys! Epps, throw the orange smoke now! Laze the target!" Lennox commanded, "We got a beam-rider incoming! Laze target!"

"Which one?!" Kicker asked.

Johnny sighed firmly as he knew what to do, "Laze at the horned giant and scorpion! Laze at them both only!"

As commanded, Epps thrown the orange smoke on the battlefield. N.E.S.T. Strike Team activated and used their guns' greenish laser beams, aiming at both Menasor and Scorponok. This shocked and confused both Autobots and Decepticons.

"Blue bot! Get your friend out of there!" Johnny called out, "It's gonna blow!"

Arcee was alerted by Johnny's warning. She shouted, "Everyone! Move! Now!"

Though confused and uncertain by Arcee's command, nevertheless, they quickly abandoned the battlefield and hid behind the walls or the sand. N.E.S.T. Strike Team and local villagers also taken cover as well.

The Decepticons were confused by the Autobots' abandoning the battlefield. Two to five Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II or known as 'Warthog' jets have arrived at the battlefield.

"Here they come! Heat's coming!" Zimmerman shouted.

Kicker shouted wildly, "What? Bring it! Take down those bucketheads!"

Warthog Jets fired its gatling gunners and missiles at Menasor, Scorponok and couple of Vehicon Troopers. Most of the troopers got shot and blasted by the bombard attacks. They were engulfed by large explosion and black smokes. Autobots, N.E.S.T. Strike Team and villagers braced for the impact.

As soon as the bombardment ceased, Autobots and the Human Locals emerged out from the hiding, trying to see if the coast is clear or enemies terminated. They found most of Vehicon Troopers were badly damaged. Scorponok screeched in anger and pain, struggling to get up. Menasor groaned in pain as his left arm (Dragstrip) and left leg (Heatseeker) were badly damaged.

"No frigging way that those things still not down." Kicker said in shock and concern.

"Not if I can help it," Epps said firmly. He placed the phone on his ear, and gave the command, "Spooky Three Two, use 105 shells. Bring the rain."

Boeing B-52H Stratofortress, accompanied by 2 Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit and six Warthog Jets have arrived at the battlefield. They launched hail of powerful bombardment upon the orange smoked mark. As the couple of missile and bombshells dropped and landed on the area, they ignited and exploded, engulfing the Decepticons within the black smokes.

Autobots, N.E.S.T. Strike Team and the locals remained standing by and vigilant, watching and waiting to strike. As soon as the smoke dispersed, most of Vehicon Troopers including Scorponok were all destroyed. Stunticons have survived but badly damaged from the bombardment.

Slashmark screamed, "I look hideous! My beautiful paint job and weapons! They're ruined!"

"Damn those humans!" Heatseeker exclaimed in anger, "No one but me bombarding everything!"

"This is bad. Really bad!" Wildbreak exclaimed fearfully while rubbing his injured right arm.

Dragstrip grunted in pain, "Damn those little freaks! They're gonna be sorry for this."

"They will pay for this..." Motormaster snarled. He contacted his master and allies, "This is Motormaster. Mission;s failure! Scorponok confirmed killed in action. All Troopers wiped out! Requesting Groundbridge now!"

The Groundbridge Portal was activated, Stunticons grunted and groaned in pain as they dragged themselves out to approach and enter the portal before it dispersed. N.E.S.T. Strike Team and locals gave loud cheers as they have survived the battlefield. Autobots sighed in relief that they have survived the battle.

Elita-One gave Arcee a warm hug, "Arcee, thank goodness you're alive! I knew you were alive."

Touched and relieved by her sister's caring, Arcee sighed, "Thanks, sister."

"Let's go home," Elita-One said firmly. She contacted her allies, "Ratchet, we need the Groundbridge now."

As commanded, the Groundbridge Portal was activated. The rest of Autobots moved out and headed into it. Elita-One and Arcee were the last group to enter. While N.E.S.T. Strike Team were celebrating of their survival, Johnny noticed them leaving. He wasn't sure if he and his team ever get to see them again.

Johnny called, "Hey!" Elita-One and Arcee turned and looked at him. He then saluted firmly to them, "Thanks for saving us."

Though surprised by humans' thanking them, Elita-One and Arcee responded to it by saluting to him as well. Arcee spoke, "You're welcome. Stay alive, soldier. Don't make me hunt you."

Johnny sighed a bit, "I hope not."

Elita-One and Arcee turned and get into the portal before it dispersed. Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk is slowly descending and landing on the platform for picking up the survivors. Lennox, Epps and Kicker approached to Johnny.

"Think they're on our sides?" Lennox asked, "You know those guys with red marks in robotic-like face?"

"I think so," Johnny said calmly, "I just hope that we won't be enemies."

"Me too," Kicker agreed, "We'd be dead if that happens."

Lennox and his team thanked both Mahfouz and his father for helping them to get reinforcement. They thanked them for protecting and saving their home from danger. The military soldiers turned and entered the black hawk gunship as it began ascending and flying to the sky. They're now returning to home...

* * *

_Pentagon, Washington DC, America,_

Secretary Keller and his military officers have seen everything. They were confused and debating if they should trust and allied with the group, who saved and protected the survivors. They can't help but feel uneasy and worried about the alliance as they feared both danger and traps for them and their nations.

"Bring them home. You get those men stateside right now. I want them debriefed in 10 hours." Secretary Keller ordered, "We need to discuss and determined of whether we should ally these new friends or against them."

Agent Fowler hummed in concern, "Well, I hope they're friends and don't turn their guns on us."

"Me too... Me too..." Agent Simmons said in concern.

* * *

_Ark, Grand Canyon Cavern, Arizona,_

Most of the Autobots including Team Prime and Human Allies have gathered on the command bridge's Groundbridge Portal. All of them were waiting and also hoping that Arcee and Cliffjumper made it back home. Elita-One and Torchbearers emerged from the portal, followed by Arcee, Cliffjumper, Depth Charge and Cheetoh.

"ARCEE! CLIFFJUMPER!" Autobots cheered wildly and happily.

The Autobots swarmed around Arcee and her team. They gave out loud cheers and chatted happily and wildly about them being alive. Though the Human Allies were confused and surprise about newcomers, they do understand how much them mean so much to the team.

"It's great to see you guys here!" Bulkhead cheered as he gave Arcee and Cliffjumper happily, "I knew you won't get killed!"

Bumblebee cheered happily yet tearfully, _"I thought we've lost when you went back to shut down the tractor beam..."_

"Yeah," Chromia nodded before gave a smack on Arcee's head. She screamed angrily, "You idiot! Do you have any idea of how much worry, scared and sad you've make me and Elita?! You gave us the heart attack! I swear to Primus that if you ever done something stupid like this, I would have killed you by myself. Do you understand?!"

Elita-One nodded, "She's right, Arcee. You make us worry, big time."

Arcee laughed uneasily, "It won't happen again."

"See, Arcee? See how much everyone care for you?" Cliffjumper asked amusingly.

Arcee sighed in defeat, "Yeah. I know, Cliff."

"Wow. Looks like these guys are celebrity to the group," Sam commented.

"Who's that?" Spike asked calmly.

"Arcee and Cliffjumper. Two of them were part of the crew. They sacrificed themselves to stay behind and shut down the tractor beam for us to escape. We thought they were killed when enemy planet exploded and destroyed." Optimus Prime explained, "Cheetoh and Depth Charge are the warriors from Wildertron, and also allies to us as well. Their forms are beasts like the Predacons."

"Beasts, huh? That's something..." Sam commented.

"Hate to see what kind of animals we'd be dealing with. Just hope it's not dinosaur," Spike said calmly.

Optimus Prime approached to Arcee and her teammates, "Arcee and Cliffjumper, welcome back. Depth Charge and Cheetoh, we thank you for helping them and joining us. We are honored."

"Thank you, sir," Arcee and her teammates saluted to him.

"Though we wish to give you a well rest after your long journey to reach and even want to know how did you reach here," Optimus Prime said firmly. He turned and looked at the screen, which revealed N.E.S.T. Strike Team cooperating with Autobots to fight off the enemies. He continued, "We have matters to deal with. We need to find and discuss with them. Let them know we're not a threat to them and their home."

"Leave it to me," Mika said calmly, "I can get them, Prime."

* * *

_Pentagon, Washington DC, America,_

14 Hours have passed since N.E.S.T. Strike Team were rescued and escorted back to United States of America, they have been summoned to the Pentagon for discussion about dealing with aliens' sudden assistance against their own kind. They were inside the meeting chamber. Secretary Keller, Director Attinger and all military officers including Commander Savoy, Agent Simmons and Agent Fowler were there as well.

Lennox and Johnny debriefed and reported to them about their survival and encounter with the aliens. Most of military officers especially Director Attinger and Commander Savoy were skeptical and unconvinced about the reports.

"I don't believe it. It must be some kind of trick," Commander Savoy said seriously and firmly, "There is no way that those alien scums are willing to help us."

"I agreed with his concerns," Director Attonger said suspiciously.

"I understand, sir." Lennox said calmly. He then shown the picture of Arcee and her teammates against Scorponok, and even Megatron and his bodyguards glared down. He continued, "Comparing these two footage to each other, I'd say they're not working together as a team or nation. They fighting against each other."

"Conquering our world and planets, obviously. Can't you tell, genius?" Commander Savoy asked in annoyance.

"With all due respect, sir, I do not believe so," Johnny said, "If they wanted to conquer us, then they would have killed us and conquered the world by now. So, why spare us? I seriously doubt that they want to use us as slaves."

Epps nodded, "Yeah. That is true. I think they're the good guys."

"And you're certain of this?" The bald headed general in his military suit.

"Yes, General Morshower. I am certain," Johnny said firmly.

"No, I refused to believe it. There is no such thing is good or bad alien," Director Attinger said dryly and firmly, "They're here for our planet. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Johnny gasped in concern, "But Director Attinger-!"

"Darby, zip it," Commander Savoy snapped in annoyance, "It's either you're with us or them. Because if you're with those extraterrestrial freaks, then I will not hesitate to kill you or anyone else."

"Even if it's the innocent bystanders and sympathizers?"

"I don't give shit about them either. I'll just kill them for betraying our country and world. I'd show no mercy or remorse to no one!"

"Bastard!"

"Enough!" Secretary Keller exclaimed firmly, "I can't decide now. But clearly, they're not one group but two of them fighting against each other. We need more information about them and their conflict until we decide of whom we can trust and ally with."

"You cannot be serious!" Director Attinger exclaimed in shock and concern while slammed on his table.

Secretary Keller said firmly, "I am open-minded man, Attinger. I am willing to learn and listen to anyone else rather than just attack and kill them. And not to mention, we're no match against either of them. Let alone that we only have limited amounts of nukes and bombardments since our guns are ineffective against them."

General Morshower nodded in concern, "Mr. Secretary has the point. It's better that we have allies on our side, and hopefully we get the right one."

Director Attinger gasped in shock, "But sir-!"

"Agent Simmons, Agent Fowler," Secretary Keller called. Agent Simmons and Agent Fowler looked at him. He continued, "It is time that I should initiate Sector Seven."

Agent Simmons gasped excitedly, "Really?! You want me to lead the science and agent division to find and gather intel about them?" Secretary Keller nodded firmly. He cheered wildly, "Yes! Baby, I'm in-charge of my own team!"

"Our team..." Agent Fowler corrected firmly. He sighed, "If this is what you wanted, sir..."

"It is. I need to know more about these group. And hopefully, one of them is benevolent faction, not conquerors," Secretary Keller said seriously.

Agent Fowler sighed, "I've got a bad feeling about this. Hopefully, I'm not gonna a babysitter to these new guys. That's the last thing I want for my career."

"As for you," Secretary Keller turned and looked at Lennox and his team. He continued, "Go home and rest now. Your families need you now. We'll call you if we need help. Thank you for providing the information. We appreciate it."

General Morshower nodded, "Yes. You did well."

Lennox and his team were surprised and relieved. They all stood and saluted firmly, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Secretary Keller sighed, "This meeting adjourned."

Lennox and N.E.S.T. Strike Team chatted happily about everything's alright and able to go home and see their families. Agent Simmons was excited with his new mission while Agent Fowler was annoyed. Director Attinger and Commander Savoy were annoyed and disappointed about this event.

* * *

_Jasper, Nevada,_

Lennox and his N.E.S.T. Strike Team made their way back home at Jasper, Nevada. Most of them have reached their houses, where they met up with the surprised and shocked families especially both Lennox's and Johnny's. The families cried tearfully and happily as they approached and hugged the men that they're happy and relieved to see them and made it back home.

N.E.S.T. Strike Team and their families were enjoying family reunion celebration for almost two days. June and Jack were happy to see Johnny being alive as three of them were hugging and sitting down on the sofa peacefully and calmly. While everyone was busy celebrating, Kicker received an anonymous message. He was in shock of what he just read.

* * *

_Alley, Jasper, Nevada,_

As soon as all of their families are sleeping very soon, Kicker informed Lennox and the rest of his friends about the anonymous message. They then headed off to the very darkened and empty alley. They then found and met up with Mika.

"Mika!" Kicker called. He approached and gave Mika a warm hug, followed by kissing her by lips. They kissed passionately and peacefully for the moment. They then departed. He then asked, "What's going on? Why did you call us for?"

Mika sighed calmly, "Well, there is someone, who wants to meet you. And I'm sure you know her. Now, you're about to meet the leader of the group. They're friends as well."

Lennox and his team were in surprised and shocked by Mika's call. Suddenly, a blue colored Kawasaki Ninja 250R motorcycle approached and entered the scene, joined by red colored Dodge Challenger with bull horns on the hood, large cheetah and manta ray. A red-blue colored Peterbilt 379, purple colored Yamaha YZF R3, black colored GMC Topkick pickup truck, Ford E-350 ambulance, a green Lamborghini LM002 SUV and a yellowish with black stripes Urbana 500 Chevrolet Camaro Muscle Car.

The soldiers were confused and worried about it. And to their shock and surprise, the transports began the transformations, turning them into their robotic modes. They all stood before them.

Epps whistled, "Wow. That's something..."

"W-What? Who are you?" Johnny asked in surprise.

Lennox nodded, "Are you friend or enemy?"

"My name is Optimus Prime. And we are the Autobots." Optimus Prime introduced himself, "We've come in peace and to protect your from our enemies. And also, I hope that we can become allies and help each other to defend our home..."

Lennox and his team were in shock and surprised by Optimus Prime's proposal. They all wondered if they should trust him or not...

_To Be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	10. Chapter 9: Man and Machine

To_** 21Braeden**_, it is true that he talks. As the Beast on battlefield, Scorponok preferred to go all-out attack with ferocity attacks. Until his mission is completed, he will not speak.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Man and Machine**

_Shanghai, China,  
_  
Optimus Prime and his allies made contact and secret alliance with the N.E.S.T. Strike Team. The Autobots will help the military units to fend off the Decepticons and also defend and save the innocents from them. In-return, they will have safe haven from the United Nation's eyes and also speak to them on behalf of them that they're allies, not enemies.

Over six months, both Autobots and N.E.S.T. Strike Team have worked together well with their mission of searching and hunting down the Decepticons and their soldiers at ease. As soon as their mission's complete, the heroic faction of Cybertronians made their escape via the Space Bridge Portal safely to the Ark before the rest of military army including Cemetery Wind and Sector Seven could catch up to them. And at the same time, N.E.S.T. Strike Team tried to make a plead to the United Nation that Autobots are their allies, but no avail as none of them believed that.

_**"For the last six months, we form an alliance with the humans, a secret but brave squad of soldiers. A classified strike team called NEST." **_Optimus Prime narrated, **_"We hunt for Decepticon foes hiding in different countries around the globe, searching for their hidden bases and fortresses, where one of them is hiding Megatron and his remaining forces."_**

Six months later, N.E.S.T. Strike Team received the news that there were reports about Decepticon activity at the remote chemical factory and remote area of Shanghai, China. They contacted and alerted the Chinese Government to evacuate the city from the remote area and distanced from the location.

As soon as the people are at safe distance from area, the N.E.S.T. Strike Team sent out and deployed via black hawk gunships to the location for next battle. And at the same time, Lennox is debriefing to his team and units inside the gunship.

"All right, listen up. China's cover story on this one is 'toxic spill'. They had to evac the area  
for search and rescue." Lennox debriefed, "This makes six enemy contacts in six months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight."

Kicker scoffed, "Piece of cake. We can handle it."

Johnny whacked Kicker's head, "Don't get cocky, Kicker. Last time, you challenge a scary samurai monster bot called Bludgeon, you almost got yourself killed if not for Drift."

"He's right. You always rushed out to start the fight without thinking," Epps joked a bit, "I remember you tried to take down triplet mini guys called Reflector at the fun house. They confused you to find which one is real or fake."

Kicker groaned, "Rub it in, why don't you?!"

"Okay. Knock it off. We have the mission to do," Lennox said firmly, "You all know what to do. Locate and rendezvous with Optimus and his units. Then, find and hunt those Cons before they make the scene. We need to get it quick before Cemetery Wind and Sector Seven get here."

"Sir!" N.E.S.T. Strike Team saluted.

Upon arriving to the remote area, the black hawk gunships descended and landed on the ground, dropping soldiers out at once. A few of military hummers and trucks have arrived at the scene as well, deploying both motocross motorcycles and soldiers as well. They all formed the perimeter around the factory, securing the area and making sure no one gets in and out.

With the area complete secured, Johnny took out a small Autobot's Communicator Device-like radio. He spoke, Alright, guys. You can come out now. Area's secured. Citizens have been evacuated."

As ordered, the Space Bridge Portal was activated in front of N.E.S.T. Strike Team. The Autobots emerged out from it - Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Elita-One, Chromia, Arcee, Sideswipe, Cliffjumper, Mudflap and Skids.

"Thank you for notifying us," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly. Johnny nodded firmly. He turned and looked at his Autobots, "Autobots, split up and pair with the humans. Locate and neutralize the targets swiftly and quietly."

"Silent but deadly, huh? Got it," Arcee said firmly, attracted Cliffjumper and Twins to snicker at her. She narrowed her annoyed looks at them, "What?"

"Did anyone tell you that silent but deadly is different?" Cliffjumper asked in amusement, "I mean how can you be deadly if you're silent in taking care of the bad guys?"

"He's right," Mudflap agreed.

Skids laughed, "Yeah. You need to make some loud for an ass-whupping."

"You know what I mean..." Arcee said dryly.

Elita-One giggled, "Alright, everyone, focus on the job now. We've got the mission to do. And remember, don't try to do something stupid."

"Of course not, who would be dumb enough to do that?" Chromia asked playfully.

Sideswipe shrugged, "Not me for sure. Let's roll then."

Ironhide groaned, "This should be fun..."

Autobots and N.E.S.T. Strike Team split up as they began their search for the Decepticons. Optimus Prime and Sideswipe assist Larry, Blockbuster and Fig on the north. Ironhide paired up with Lennox, Epps and Graham, heading to the east. Kicker, Zimmerman, Sentry and Coyote teamed up with Mudflap and Skid to the west. Elita-One, Arcee, Chromia and Cliffjumper helped Johnny, Hanzo and Dutch to the south. So far, they have found nothing.

* * *

_Construction Site, Shanghai, China,_

Ironhide and his team have arrived and entered the construction site. They all looked around the area, searching and hunting down the possible Decepticon. Feeling unease and suspicious of the area, the black veteran Autobot took a sniff on it as if a foul stench is nearby.

Ironhide grunted, "He's here. I smell him."

"We're getting close, alright..." Lennox said suspiciously, "Weapons on! Be steady. We're right on top of it."

As ordered the N.E.S.T Soldiers loaded and armed with their machine guns and missile launchers for battle, they then moved slowly and cautiously while looking around to find and shoot down their enemy. And just before they could do anything, they all heard some metal clanging and strange noise sounded. Ironhide looked up and found golden-red armored missile launcher tank began the transformation into Demolishor.

"Try this, scums!" Demolishor screamed wildly.

"Take cover!" Ironhide ordered

Demolishor slammed his fist on the ground, causing powerful shockwave and knocking most of concrete cylinders and crates over on. Most of the military soldiers got hit and injured while others got killed. Some quickly hid behind the ruins at once for cover. Seeing the enemies hiding and running from the surprise attack, the armored Decepticon Warrior make his escape at once.

"You're not getting off that easy!" Ironhide exclaimed.

Ironhide screamed wildly as he jumped and slammed Demolishor down. Both of them began some fierce punches at each other. Lennox and his team recovered from the ambush. They began fired and blasted at Decepticon Warrior, and also avoiding hitting Autobot Weapon Specialist.

* * *

_Western City, Shanghai, China,_

Kicker and his team continued walking down the downtown. And so far, they found no sign of the Decepticon. As they come across to the small alley, they suddenly got beamed and blinded by bright light. They then found a blue-golden colored armored Decepticon with sly and sinister looks named Snowcat.

"Wow! You've found me! What am I gonna do?!" Snowcat asked fearfully before make crazy and funny faces, "Blah! Gotta run now!"

And just before anyone could do anything, Snowcat transformed into an armored snow truck-like. Starting the engines, it rolled out at once and rammed through the N.E.S.T. Soldiers. They all quickly dodged and moved aside before they get hit. Kicker managed to grab in his back. He began climbing to the front as he was trying to stop the Decepticon.

"What the?! Hey, get off me!" Snowcat demanded in frustration and annoyance.

"You're not getting off that easy!" Kicker exclaimed firmly.

Skids whistled, "Look at him go!"

"He got some moves, yo!" Mudflap exclaimed in surprise, "Come on, let's chase after them! No way I'm gonna miss this!"

Mudflap and Skids transformed into their car modes. They then chased after Snowcat. They all driving straight down to the southern city, where they were about to ram at Elita-One and her units. They all screamed and panicked in fear. Snowcat make the turn and escaped to the eastern part of city. Most of the soldiers dodged and moved aside while Elita-One and her sisters jumped over the Mudflap and Skids, who charged and rammed straight at the wall.

Elita-One and her sisters transformed into their motorcycles and gave chase after Snowcat. Cliffjumper transformed into his car mode, allowing Johnny to get in. They then followed after their friends. Both Mudflap and Skids groaned in pain as they're transforming into their robotic modes. They're recovering from the surprise attack.

"Man, that really hurt..." Mudflap complained, "I screwed that up. I'm okay. I'm all right."

Skids groaned as he turned and glared at Mudflap, "This is combat, man. What's wrong with you?"

And just before Mudflap could respond, Skids punched at his twin brother's face. An orange small Autobot growled before screamed angrily as he jumped and attacked his twin, who fought back as well. Both of them were shouting and fighting at each other. The rest of N.E.S.T. Strike Team groaned and sighed in annoyance to see twins fighting each other.

Elita-One, Chromia and Arcee continued chasing after Snowcat, who kept on driving away from them while struggling to drive due to Kicker was holding and moving his steering wheel. Reaching close to him, three of them began firing their blasters and even knocking and ramming him hard, knocking him over.

Upon reaching to the dead end, Snowacat transformed into his robot while Kicker, screamed and panicked in fear, was holding on his hood. He jumped and went through the walls. Elita-One and her sisters also transformed and went through the walls as well. Once reaching to the end of building, Snowcat transformed into his vehicle mode, trapping and strapping Kicker on his seat, driving off at once. Elita-One and her sisters have come out and chased after him.

"I swear that idiot's always get himself caught and almost got killed," Chromia complained, "You wouldn't think he'd learning his lesson about pulling that stunt?!"

Elita-One sighed, "Like Twins ever learnt? Don't think so. Focus on the mission."

"No way we can get to him in time," Arcee said in concern, "Darby! Cliff! Ready to ambush?"

"Ready when you are, Cee!" Cliffjumper exclaimed as he jumped off and landed in front of Snowcat. He then grabbed and held him down. He smirked as he grabbed and opened the driver's door out, "Gotcha, Decepticon Punk! Johnny! Get the kid out!"

"On it!" Johnny exclaimed in understanding. He approached to Snowcat's car. He cut off the seat belt, freeing Kicker. He helped private to escape while complained, "One of these days, Katakura! You're gonna wish that you'd never pull this kamikaze stunt!"

Kicker groaned, "Shut up! Let's get outta here!"

Charging up his accelerate, Snowcat screamed, "Outta my way, Autobot! I'll mess with your horns!"

Cliffjumper smirked, "Buddy! You mess with Cliffjumper, you'd get the horn! Like this, punk!"

Cliffjumper held Snowcat up before kicked him off high. Elita-One, Chromia and Arcee armed with their arms' scythes as they gave multiple slashes on him. He shredded into pieces before exploded in flames. Three of them landed on the ground firmly.

"Way to go, girls," Cliffjumper clapped amusingly, "That's quite the show!"

Arcee smiled, "All thanks to your muscle, Cliff. Nice work!"

* * *

_Eastern City, Shanghai, China,_

"RUN! RUN!" Epps screamed in fear.

Lennox and his team were making a run from Demolishor, who was punching, pushing and knocking Ironhide aside from building to another. The black veteran soldier grunted in pain as he activated and blasted his Ion Cannon and Missile Cannon at the gigantic armored Decepticon Warrior, who dodged fired back at him.

"Optimus! We need reinforcement now! Ironhide can't hold him much longer!" Lennox exclaimed in concern.

"I'm on my way! Hold him down as long as you can!" Optimus Prime's voice exclaimed.

Lennox sighed in frustration, "Well do! Hold that Decepticon down!"

Lennox and his allies armed and loaded their guns and missile launchers. Ironhide and Demolishor continued swinging some punches at each other faces, and even tried to blasted their blasters as well. N.E.S.T. Strike Team did their best to help firing and shooting down at the Decepticon Warrior's back and sides, causing him to get annoyed and attacked them at once. Luckily, Ironhide was there to help and stop him from attacking them. He and his human allies did their best to hold the Decepticon Warrior as long as they need.

Driving in their vehicular modes, Optimus Prime and Sideswipe were on their way to help their friend. Upon arriving to their location, they found Demolishor has unleashed his barrage of blasters and missile at them. Though most of N.E.S.T. Soldiers managed to evade and taken cover, Ironhide wasn't lucky as he got hit on chest.

Demolishor approached to injured Ironhide as he prepared to finish him off. And just before he could, Optimus Prime and Sideswipe rammed on his legs, tripping him down hard. Demolishor grunted in frustration and annoyance as he struggled to get up and finish both of them, who dodge and evade the attacks. Ironhide grunted in pain as he loaded up his Heavy Shotgun at Demolishor's chest, damaging a lot. Sideswipe swung his swords, cutting off his legs before kicked him to the ground hard. The armored warrior grunted as he quickly loaded and armed his missile launchers, unfortunately, Optimus Prime managed to blast them off in time. He was defeated.

Demolishor was surrounded by Optimus Prime and his allies. The rest of their team have arrived and regrouped at the area. They all aimed their blasters and swords at him. He has nowhere to escape.

Ironhide grunted while rubbing his chest firmly, "Punk-ass Decepticon!"

"Game over, loser," Sideswipe joke, "What's your last word?"

Demolishor groaned, "This is not your planet to rule! All humanity will bow before us! Lord Megatron shall rise again!"

Most of N.E.S.T. Strike Team looked worry and uneasy of the situation. "That doesn't sound good."

"What is Megatron and his forces? What his plans intended to do with the Earth?" Optimus Prime demanded firmly.

Demolishor chuckled painfully, "Sorry, Prime. You won't get anything from me now!"

And just before anyone could do anything, Demolishor's chest opened in two, revealing the detonator, which is counting down now. This alerted everyone to back off before it exploded to pieces. Everyone survived the attack.

"Well, so much for info..." Kicker grunted a bit.

Johnny sighed, "One thing for sure. Looks like Megatron and his invaders are preparing to invade and conquer our world sooner or later."

"Yeah. But question is how he's gonna do it?" Epps asked in concern.

Suddenly, Lennox heard some static noise from his radio. He answered it. He looked shock and worry. He turned and looked at his Autobot Allies.

"They're coming. Better make your exit now!" Lennox suggested firmly.

Optimus Prime nodded firmly as he contacted his ally, "Ratchet, open the Groundbridge now." He turned and looked at his Autobots, "Autobots, roll out!"

As the Groundbridge Portal was opened, Optimus Prime and his allies quickly make the escape at once before they caught. With them left, Lennox and his units fend out while acted like they were searching for any sign of Autobots.

Couple of helicopters have arrived and landed on the ground. Agent Simmons and Agent Fowler from Sector Seven emerged from the gunship, joined by Commander Savoy of Cemetery Wind. Three of them approached to Lennox, Epps, Johnny and Kicker.

"Let me guess they've got away. Again?" Agent Fowler asked dryly. Lennox shrugged. He groaned, "Damn it! So close!"

Agent Simmons groaned, "I was really looking forward for some experiment on them, and even tried to understand their history and culture."

Commander Savoy turned and glared at Lennox and his team. He hummed suspiciously, "Why do I get the feeling that you're behind of this mess..."

"What makes you say that?" Johnny asked amusingly.

"Yeah. We don't even know the Autobots much," Epps said calmly, "Probably they beat us to there."

"We shall see..." Commander Savoy said dryly yet unconvinced.

Agent Fowler, Agent Simmons and Commander Savoy turned and walked away from them. Lennox and his team gave the sigh of relief.

* * *

_Autry Museum of the American West, Los Angeles, United State of America,_

Spike and Chip got called and summoned to the museum, where they were discussing with its curator about adding more artifacts and arts to museum settings. The curator was impressed and pleased about it. As instructed; the workers added more of arts and artifacts to the exhibition, repaired and redesigned the historical wax figures and the backdrop, and also making sure computer and machines are functioning well.

Curator awed happily, "Thank you so much, Mr. Witwicky and Mr. Chase. You've done wonderfully! I appreciate your assistance."

"Just doing my job," Spike said happily and in relief.

"That takes care of it," Chip said calmly as he turned and moved wheelchair. He and his best friend headed off. He continued his discussion with him, "Who would have thought that having some Autobots with us could speed our progress well?"

Spike sighed, "I didn't think of it either. Well, be thankful, we manage to get the things done in time."

"Yeah, no kidding, at least, we can rest now from expedition," Chip said calmly, "Hopefully, Sam and his friends don't cause so much the problem."

"That's what worried me," Spike admitted in concern. He then received the phone call. He responded to it, "Hello?"

"Where are you?!" Carly's voice demanded angrily, "You're supposed to be in the stadium! Danny is participating in Sports Day! You're going to miss it again!"

Spike yelped in concern, "Oh shit!"

"Oh shit is right, honey! Get here at once!" Carly's voice exclaimed in anger.

"On my way, honey," Spike said fearfully, "Chip, I gotta go now. I swear she's gonna get me into trouble!"

"Alright. I'll be going and help my friends with some projects," Chip said calmly, "Jazz will be helping me get there."

Spike nodded, "Alright. See you later."

Spike and Chip exited the museum at once. Spike got into Kup in his greenish pickup truck while Chip entered Jazz's Pontiac Solstice GXP Car. They both split up and headed to their own destination. Spike and Kup headed to sport stadium. Chip and Jazz drove back to Ark via Groundbridge Portal at hidden area.

"Let me guess. You forgot about your son's important day again," Kup's voice asked dryly.

Spike groaned, "If you knew it, then why not alert me, old timer?!" Suddenly, the radio blared out with loud music at his ears. He screamed in pain, "Hey, you did that on purpose! So, why don't you knock it off, Kup?!"

Silencing the radio, Kup's voice scoffed, "Didn't anyone teach you to respect the elders? I bet Sam did much better than you."

Spike groaned, "Just shut up and get me there before I get crushed by my own wife!"

"Whatever you say as the you human quote," Kup teased amusingly.

* * *

_Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

Carly was calling her husband through the phone. She grunted in frustration as she returned to the spectators' seats, along with the rest of her family.

"Is he coming?" Ron asked. Carly groaned in annoyance as she crossed her arms. He sighed, "Of course, he is. He's gonna miss it again."

Judy sighed, "Finally having a pickup truck, and still, he couldn't make it here in time. He's so unbelievable. I'd never understand him."

"Me neither..." Carly sighed in annoyance. He sighed, "I sometimes wonder if he really cares for his family or not. He always takes the work more than spending with the family. It's like I don't know him."

"I sometimes wonder the same thing," Judy said dryly, "I wonder if my two sons ever work this out."

"Judy, give them a break. If they don't wanna talk, just leave them be until they'll willing to do so." Ron said calmly. He groaned, "Still I wonder what Sam and his gang are up to. Hopefull, not doing something stupid like taking part of street racing."

"That was Shane, dad, not Sam," Carly corrected him. She sighed, "Let's ignore him and focus on the sports."

Ron and Judy nodded firmly. The Grandmother turned and looked at Sparkplug, who was sitting down close to Carly. She asked, "You know. I'd never know how on Earth can you afford this bot?"

"Yeah. I smell 4,000 bucks on this thing," Ron said suspiciously.

Carly giggled uneasily, "I told you already. It was given."

Sparkplug grunted and muttered a bit, "The things I've done for Danny..."

The Witwick Family turned and looked at the sport field, where many students from different schools were gathered and giving the anthem songs. Danny and Buddy were among them, singing an anthem while waiting to start the sports.

"He missed it again, didn't he?" Buddy asked.

Danny sighed, "Yeah, he did. But I'm used to it now..."

"Don't worry, Danny. He'll be here." Izzy said calmly, "I hope..."

* * *

_ArcLight Cinema, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

With the help of Rodimus's car mode, Sam has arrived at the cinema's entrance. He sighed in nervous and worried tone. He cleared his throat while wiping his sweats off and also dusting and putting his jacket properly.

"Quel est le problème, ami (What's wrong, friend)?" Rodimus asked curiously. He yelped, "Sacre bleu! I can't speak properly! Can you even understand me at all, ami?"

"I can, Rodimus. I do take language class." Sam joked a bit, "And besides, I'm just nervous. That's all."

"What's there to be nervous? You just go and hang with the girl you liked and loved with. Nothing to be worried."

"Of course, there's to be worry, Hot Rod! If I mess this up badly, I'd be in deep shit like getting the wild hog dad chasing after him. Last time I met her dad. That guy really wants to kill me with bare hands. Shane tried to date Tessa, he chased him off by shooting the gun because she's still 17. And you seriously think that just a hang out won't cause the problem? One mess up. I am screw."

"Quel drame (What a drama)?! You're worrying for nothing! Sure the old man got issues of trusting but doesn't mean the girl doesn't like you."

"We'll see about that. If I'm not careful of what I'm doing, she'll go to my face and said that 'I'm screw, and next time I won't see your ugly mug again for messing up with my date'."

"Really? You really think I would say that?" Megan's voice asked, shocked and surprised Sam off. She giggled, "Besides, I only say that when he's being a jerk. So, you've got nothing to worry about, Sam. And also, we're just hanging out only."

Sam cleared his throat, "Of course, we are. Did I say 'dating'? It's must be a mistake."

Megan scoffed, "Right. I'll pretend that you just said 'hang out' for fun. Now get out of the car, and take me to the movie."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said playfully yet nervously.

Getting out of the car, Sam approached to Megan as he gave the gentleman gesture of 'allow me to take your hand'. Megan giggled a bit as she played along and hold his hand. They both marched straight into the cinema now.

Rodimus wasn't alone, as he was accompanied by Chromia (who has returned from the mission at Shanghai, China) and two Minicons were inside the basket as well.

"You know, I'd never understand the humans," Rodimus commented via comlink, "Do human romance relationship complicated?"

Chromia sighed, "I have no idea. I don't understand either. It can't be worse than Arcee's mixed feelings for Prime."

"Wow! Seriously, ami? She's has spark feeling for Prime?! That's something I didn't expect."

"Best be quiet, friend."

"I still don't understand why he stayed for that loser," Wheelie complained in the basket, "She's too good for him or anyone else. She deserved us more."

Brains nodded, "Yeah! We're the best! I mean she kept us around to keep her accompany. And plus, we get to see her inside. Good slim looks."

"Oh yeah! Sexy looks does fit her as any girls in Autobot," Wheelie joked, "Understand why guys liked and mated the girls a lot. Got some serious hot looks!"

Brains laughed, "Oh yeah. Can't wait to have one too."

Chromia groaned, "Idiots..."

* * *

_Union Rescue Mission, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

Rad, Carlos and Alexis have volunteered working at the homeless shelter, where they assisted and helped the caretakers and volunteers to look after the homeless people and family. They were also joined and assisted by High Wire, Grindor and Sureshock.

Carlos was handling the cooking. Alexis helped and schooling some children, on school subjects and homeworks. Rad joined and enlightened some people to have and enjoy some fun, as well as helped taking care of their injuries and problems. High Wire, Grindor and Sureshock were in shocked and surprised by their activity and even interacted with them and also assisted them to deal with the problems, without revealing their identity.

After two to three hours of helping the homeless people, Rad and his friends left and headed off for rest and relaxation from their works. They even checked on some Autobots such as Protectobots in their vehicular modes helped rescuing and protecting the citizens, Aerialbots were scouring across city for flying and checking around the world, and also Torchbearers were driving around for either learning about human culture or helping them out.

Rad and his friends are now at the alley for resting, and even allowed High Wire and his team to transformed from their vehicular modes.

"So far, so good," Carlos commented in relief.

"It is," Alexis agreed. She sighed, "Thank goodness that Warpath or Hound weren't in the city. The last thing we need is them causing the trouble or scaring some people. Honestly, tanks? What were they thinking?"

"Well, they were warriors. What do you expect?" Rad asked with a shrug. He then noticed High Wire has been silenced for the moment. He asked, "Hey, you okay? You've been quiet. I mean we're at the alley now."

"I'm curious..." High Wire admitted, "You volunteered to assist taking care of 'homeless people' yet you do not receive the salary or reward. Why?"

Rad and his friends were shocked by the question. Sureshock nodded, "I was wondering of that too. As far as I understand your age and behavior, shouldn't you be focusing on having fun than working? Isn't what teenagers do?"

Grindor shrugged, "I kinda confused. I thought humans need money to survive, and so why the homeless people aren't doing anything."

Carlos smiled, "Boy, you've got a lot to learn about humans."

"Carlos's right. As for why we volunteer to help the homeless people, we did it out of compassion and the right thing to do. And of course, it's not always about the money," Alexis explained calmly, "We've been doing it for many years since we were 12."

Rad nodded, "Yeah. Believe it or not, we're trying to inspire people to do the same to help the homeless people or these guys at least helped themselves to stand up and make the living."

"Homeless people are kinda some that lost their home, separated from families or even feeling lost and hopeless that they've got nothing," Alexis explained, "So, we do what we can to help them feel comfort and tried to make the living that there's worth to live for."

"Yeah. Nothing is important than helping these guys." Carlos said calmly, "Though I could need some money for myself at least. Not too much."

"You understand what we're saying?" Rad asked. High Wire and his team looked confuse and uncertain. He sighed, "Well, you're still learning. We'd be happy to help you out."

* * *

_Pentagon, Washington D.C., United States of America,_

Secretary Keller has summoned military officers, businessmen and scientists to the military headquarter for meeting involving of dealing with Cybertronians. He wasn't pleased yet worried and uneasy about the latest event. They were all now inside the meeting chamber as they began the discussion and meeting. N.E.S.T. Strike Team, Sector Seven and Cemetery Wind make the reports of confronting and encountering the Autobots and Decepticons.

Secretary Keller sighed, "This is not the report I'm expecting, though I'm quite relieved that these Autobots managed to help us killed the Decepticons."

"Are we certain that they actually helped us kill them or to wanted you all to see it falsely?" Director Attinger questioned suspiciously, "I am not convinced by this act. This is no doubt to lower our defense down, so they can take us down for good."

"With all due respect, sirs. We saw everything with our own eyes," Lennox said firmly, "They really did help us hunt down the Decepticons. They're our allies now."

"You sure?" Commander Savoy asked calmly, "It's more like they're trying to trick and manipulate you to believe in them. How dumb can you be?"

"Excuse me?!" Kicker asked angrily, "Wanna say that to my face, jackass?!"

Commander Savoy scoffed, "Punk-ass with little tiny brain can't tell you about these alien machines! They're no friends at all! They're just bitching you around!"

Kicker punched at Commander Savoy's face, causing him to punch back at him as well. Both of them gotten into the fight, causing both N.E.S.T. Strike Team and Cemetery Wind to pull both Commander Savoy and Kicker away from the fight.

Secertary Keller groaned in annoyance and frustration to shout, "Enough! We're here to discuss and debate on whether we should side with Autobots or not. While N.E.S.T. Strike Team spoke highly of Autobots helping us to repel the invaders, but you have failed to bring one of them to us for discussion and negotiating. Thus, Director Attinger does have the point. Unless the Autobots approach or spoke to me, we're not convinced if they're actually on our sides."

"That's because they're worried of you guys tried to shoot first, ask later," Epps remarked sarcastically, "And the last thing they want is them shooting at us. Didn't you think about it?"

"Cool your jets, Sergeant Epps. No need to get the defensive," Agent Fowler said seriously, "We'll try with negotiation with the Autobots. Assuming that they're willing to talk."

Agent Simmons scoffed, "Or we can try manhunt on them and maybe their accomplices?" Everyone turned and looked at him. He shrugged, "Well, how else do they know where and when to strike the Cons? I mean, come on, that's logic, right?"

"I'm with this nutcase for once," Commander Savoy agreed.

"Sir, you're not serious about hunting down innocent bystander?" Johnny asked in concern yet nervous (aware of the other allies), "Sir, I don't think that's a good idea. That could only provoke the Autobots to attack us for committing such acts."

"Didn't know Bots got soft spot for innocents," Director Attinger asked with amusement tone. He cleared his throat, "That's the risk I'm willing to take. If they truly work with them, then they must be questioned of their knowledge and loyalty."

Most of military officers, politics and others chattered and muttered in concern and agreement. N.E.S.T Strike Team, Professor Sumdac and Mika looked uneasy and worried as they feared that it might not end well.

"I don't like the idea of interrogating the innocents. But if we were to find and locate their ship for questioning and negotiating with the Autobots, we need to meet the accomplices," Secretary Keller said firmly and calmly, "But question is how are we going to do that?"

Agent Simmons smirked as he shown the tracking device-like with wired rod-like beam, "Say hello to my new little friend - Transformer Tracker. It can help us to alert and track down on anyone, who make contact with the Transformers. Once we did that, we've got them in our custody! It's not properly tested yet, sir."

"When will you test it?" Secretary Keller asked firmly, alerting Autobots' Human Allies.

Agent Simmons smirked, "I'll do that when I start searching, sir."

Agent Fowler scoffed, "Assuming that you don't get the wrong guy."

Secretary Keller turned and looked at Dylan, Mr. Joyce and other businessmen and scientists. He asked, "How are the progress of building our new Armored Robotic Guardians?"

"Move smoothly as we've planned sir," Dylan said calmly and proudly.

Mr. Joyce nodded, "It'll be done as soon as possible. They will be ready to launch for military use against the invaders. No matter what kind of monsters the invaders have, we'll take them down at ease."

Most of businessmen and scientists chatted and exclaimed proudly over their success. Professor Sumdac, Sari and Mika couldn't help but feel worry and scared about it.

"Good. That's good. That's all I need to hear. We need to be prepare. I received the news that we're not alone to build them. We need more. Be ready them by two months," Secretary Keller said firmly, "We must be ready for everything. For now, send your soldiers to return home for rest, Colonel Lennox. The rest of you continued the progress."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone saluted firmly.

Dylan smirked slyly, "Perfect..."

* * *

_Washington D.C., United States of America,_

Professor Sumdac, Mika, Kicker and Sari gotten into Perceptor's Pickup Truck Mode. They're now on their way back home now. They then stopped at the traffic lights. Most of them looked upset and frustrated.

"This might not end well," Perceptor's voice said in concern.

"How can they be that stupid," Kicker grunted in anger.

"If they do this, our friends will get caught and interrogated for information about our friends," Mika said in concern, "Or worse, lives will be in grave danger."

Professor Sumdac nodded, "Indeed. We have to do something before it gets out of control. Hopefully, soon enough."

"What are we gonna do?" Sari asked.

"We need to shut down the operation before it could begin," Professor Sumdac said firmly, "We do it by night time. That will delay and prevent them using the ARGs or the Decepticons use them if I suspect correctly."

"The sooner the better I assumed?" Perceptor asked curiously.

Professor Sumdac nodded. Sari asked, "You sure, daddy? It's your job."

"I can get another job in another company. No big deal." Professor Sumdac said calmly. Sari smiled turned and looked at outside. She gasped as she found couple of cats walking pass by. She screamed in fear, alerting everyone. Professor Sumdac grabbed and gave an Indian Lullaby song to her, calming her down and sleeping. He sighed, "That was close..."

"What was that about?" Perceptor asked, "In fact, the right question is why would she fear the cats?"

"It's her trauma. She scared of them because of what happen to her hand," Professor Sumdac said sadly and guilt, shocking his partner.

He continued sadly, "When she was 8, she was on the field trip with the school. I was there because I have business with my partner. Sari approached to the tiger's cage, where she found and befriend a cub. She tried to feed and pat the little cub, its mother jumped and attacked her, losing her right hand. I thought I've lost her. But she made it. She's not the same after the incident. She's getting use to her new prosthetic arm, she's still have the trauma over cats now. Whenever she any type of cats, she'll scream in fear and pain. I did what I can to calm her down."

"I-I am sorry for this." Perceptor apologized, "That explains of why she feared of Ravage."

"It's alright. We should focus on dealing with stopping the government using the ARGs," Professor Sumdac.

With the traffic lights turned green, Perceptor proceed with moving out. He turned over to the alley, where he used the Space Bridge Portal to return to Ark.

* * *

_Hotchkiss Gould Investment, Chicago, United States of America,_

Dylan and Mr. Powell has returned to his company. Upon reaching down the basement, its dull and blunt interior design became more advanced technological designs. Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream Blackout, Knockout, Breakdown, Barricade and Onslaught were there, giving instruction and order to their forces, and even overseeing the progress as well. They then approached to their allies for discussion.

Dylan reported to Megatron about the government's progress. The Lord of Decepticons laughed amusingly, "Well done, Gould. You have done well. Unlike someone."

Starscream yelped fearfully, "Lord Megatron, it wasn't my fault that Shockwave died. It was his arrogance and blunt that got him killed when chase after the Autobots."

Megatron scoffed, "That doesn't matter now. Now all the project he has done for me including my secret weapons are gone now. We'll just use whatever we have to conquer this world, and the rest of planets."

"Indeed." Barricade nodded, "Scrapper and his army of Constructicons make lots of progress on building the fortresses, bases and even armory for our forces. Stunticons have scoured across the globe, searching for more Energon to mine. Cyclonus and his units are reporting that Moon Base is secured and no humans dare to come to the area, so far. Dreads have scoured across the city and states, searching and hunting down the Autobots." He muttered a bit, "Never understand of Dreadbot's going, he's been hooligan and goofing around with human stuffs."

Onslaught nodded, "As for my team, we're still searching for the possible Quintesson's Artifact in the area. It's very close. And more good news is that more warships are coming in. We have directed them to new coordinates, waiting for your orders. We're all ready to strike."

"Excellent," Megatron said calmly. He turned to Soundwave, "Soundwave, when the time of ARGs are ready, you will release the virus, spreading across the globe, infecting all of them. They will be under our control. We shall strike when they're least of expected."

"That's an excellent plan you have make," Blackout said calmly, "And what about the Autobots? I have no doubt that they'd be alert of this. We still do not have their location. Dreads are still searching for the location."

"Don't worry about that. I've sent Black and his goons as underworld goons get to it. They will find and get their accomplices to spill it out," Dylan said calmly. And if they think they want to pull that stunt at my company, they'll be trapped for good."

"It seems we're ready..." Starscream said in pleasing tone.

"Yes. Everything has been set in motion," Megatron said calmly and pleasingly, "The Autobots will be eliminated very soon."

"So, what about our collaborators?" Mr. Powell asked in concern.

Megatron snarled a bit, "Kill them. They have lived up to their usefulness. Send your Mini-Cons to finish them."

Soundwave nodded as he opened his chest to launch out Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy. They all chuckled sinisterly and amusingly as they can't wait to take care of them.

With the meeting adjourned, both Decepticons and Gould Employees returned to continue their works. Starscream went to the Energon Storage for some thinking. He met up with Masterson and the rest of his loyal Seekers including new ones such as Acid Storm the greenish colored scrawny Seeker and Nova Storm the muscular purple armored Seeker.

"How is the plan going?" Starscream asked calmly.

"The Headmaster units will be ready soon. Megatron and Gould won't know what hit them," Masterson said slyly, "I can hardly wait. They're regret for not using them."

"Indeed. They'll lose their heads for sure," Starscream agreed.

Slipstream groaned, "Hopefully, your stunt is worth it. Or else, I put the blame and kill on you for sure..."

Starscream smirked, "It will happen. Megatron will rue the day for abusing and betraying me. He will paid for what he has done to me..."

* * *

_Los Angeles Memorial Stadium, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

Witwicky Family and other spectators were screaming, cheering and giving the applaud wildly and happily upon watching children participating and playing various types of sports for fun and joy. Izzy was playing the Shot Put, which she's good at. Buddy was performing the long jump, which helped him gained lots of points for his team. Danny was running on tracks, however, he wasn't happy or serious at all.

And just as he squatted down, preparing to run; Danny spottd his father just arrived and came out from the entrance. He took the seat besides with his family. He then waved to his son. He waved back to him happily. With shot of flare gun, the participants began running. Danny also joined in as well.

For almost a whole day, sports day is over. Though L.A. International Educational Elementary School were on third place, Danny and his team were happy that they enjoyed the sports. But to Danny, his father finally make it to the show in time. They were not outside of coliseum as they're heading back home now.

"Dad, thanks for coming," Danny said happily as he was on top of Spike's shoulder. He sighed as he looked at his medal, "Sorry that I didn't win."

"Nah. As long you tried your best, I'm proud of," Spike said calmly and happily. He then took out the Diamondhead, Grey Matter and Benwolf Action Figures from the paper bag. He smiled, "Here you go. Another set of alien heroes from Bellwood Town. Your favorites."

"Cool! Thanks!" Danny exclaimed happily.

"Dolls. Great..." Izzy said dryly and annoyingly.

Buddy groaned, "Aw man! I want Diamondhead. He's the coolest. Think we ever get to that town and find the heroes?"

"Better not. From what I can tell, Harrangue Nation claimed that those guys are the troublemakers. I wouldn't want to meet them," Ron said dryly.

Judy nodded, "Yeah. They do lots and lots of collateral damages. It's best that we should find something better inspiration for him."

"Well, as long you got here in time, I'm happy," Carly said happily as she patted Spike's back gently. She sighed, "So, how about we have some celebration at Burger Shack? My treat."

The children cheered wildly and happily. Ron and Spike shrugged while Judy sighed in annoyance about. They've arrived to Kup's Pickup Truck and Ron's car. They were settling and putting stuffs in order, making sure it's alright.

Danny turned and spotted a shinny yet strange bottle near to the lamppost. He approached to it. As squatted down to pick it up, he looked at the bottle carefully, wondering of what it is. While looking at it, he found it opening before firing crimson laser beams at his eyes, blinding him to yelp in pain while dropping it down.

"What the hell?!" Danny asked in pain. While rubbing his eyes, he grunted, "Aw man! Daddy's gonna kill me if I say that! What was that about?"

"Daniel! Come on! We've gotta go!" Spike called.

Though confused and uncertain, Danny grunted a bit of pain as he turned and returned to his family. He got into the truck. They all drove off to another area now.

* * *

_Griffith Park Pool, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

After the movie, Sam and Megan headed out for other places for their 'hangout' such as having dinner at some restaurant; shopping for clothes, items and even for their own families; having fun at arcade and music room; and even checking and trying out their personal stuffs such as books, games, DVDs, music players, action figures and so on. Both of them were having great time with each other.

By evening, the newly couples were heading straight to the Griffith Park Pool for some relaxation and chat. In their vehicular modes; Rodimus, Chromia, Wheelie and Brains were following them from behind. Both of them were at the deserted swimming pool. They were laughing out loud.

"What? Seriously? Leo's still at it?" Megan asked in shock and amusement.

Sam nodded playfully, "Believe it or not. That guy really wanted to show the world that he's with the aliens. Glenn and Chip, and even Ratchet got annoyed with his obsession. So, they planted the virus in his computer to make sure he gets the message."

"Unbelievable. Honestly, that guy's really asking for trouble. Still don't understand how could a nice guy like you hang out with someone crazy and troublemaker as Leo, Glenn and Shane."

"Well, they were buddies. Leo can be obsessed of finding and exposing aliens living among us, but he's good friend for giving some ideas about our projects. Shane's kinda a bit reckless, but he's a great mechanic and driver. I can count on Glenn to get us from trouble for hacking the computer and translating some languages."

"Wow. That's some friends you've got there."

"I'm just lucky like not getting shot by your dad. Man, he's always overprotective, isn't he?"

"After what happen with Trent, he doesn't like the idea of me getting date at once after that breakup. And he's not wrong too."

"Wow. I wasn't trying to move on you. Just hanging out with you. Like I promised to him."

"So I heard..." Megan giggled playfully. She turned and shown lovely beautiful eyes at nervous and worried Sam. She asked, "Alright, Sam. Be honest with me. Do you really like me?"

Sam gulped nervously, "If I'm being honest, are you gonna kill me for this?"

"Maybe... But I just want to know, that's all." Megan said amusingly, "Don't tell me that you're too scared to answer to me."

"Well, no. Maybe..." Sam said uneasily. He cleared his throat. He nervously looked at her, he got blushed in red, "I... I... I..."

Megan smirked, "Come on, Sam. Just say it. I wanna hear it."

"Well, you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"And?"

"And I'll do anything for you."

"And?"

"I-I adore you."

Megan shown annoyed looks, "That's not the word that I want to hear right now."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked in confusion, "It's the same word as the other word."

"It's not the same word."

"Look, if I say the other word now and you forced me to say it, it won't mean anything, plus you haven't said it either. So, don't get mad at me for not saying it."

Megan groaned, "Yeah, but I haven't said it because guys always run when you say it first."

"Yeah, well, so do girls. Especially girls like you, with options." Sam remarked with a smirk.

Suspiciously, Megan asked, So, this is all part of your elaborate plan to get us in relationship?"

Sam shrugged, "It can be."

Megan sighed in defeat, "I hate that it's working."

"Can I have a kiss?" Sam asked hopefully. Megan scoffed as she grabbed and dragged him close to her. They both gave each other a long passionate kiss. They then departed. He smiled, "We're going to make it work, I promise."

"You sure?" Megan asked curiously.

"If you worried about being hurt, how about we try with 'friends with benefits'? That might be less complicated with our relationship. Plus, I don't need your dad chase after me."

"Hmm... Well play..." Megan said with a smirk. She asked, "Do you know how to swim and have the fun?"

Sam shown nervous looks, "A bit. Why?"

Megan removed her shoes, socks, her bracelets and shoulder jewel. This confused Sam a bit. She then unbuckled her belt, followed by pulling down her pants and finally her shirt; leaving nothing but red bra and panty. This shocked and surprised Sam to bleed from nose.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Was that swimming suits?" Sam asked in surprise.

"What's the matter? First time to see a lady like me being sexy?" Megan asked playfully, making Sam more red. She approached to him, "You'd never done sex with ladies before, didn't you?"

"Yeah?" Sam answered nervously, "But I'm kinda good with swimming."

"Well, get your trunks out now. It's time for fun." Megan smiled as she approached and help taking out his jacket, "Don't be nervous."

Sam nodded nervously as he removed his shirt with sleeves, followed by his pants and shoes. Megan smiled amusingly as she approached held him, making him to hold her. She even moved and nuzzled her breast against his chest, making him more nervous and blush.

"Wow... This... This is warm... and unexpected..." Sam said.

"Oh, is that so?" Megan asked playfully, "Get ready for more unexpectedness, Sam! Let's start our first sex!"

And just before Sam could do anything, Megan jumped, alerting him to hold and carry her on him. They both got tripped and fell on the pool, with a splash. Both of them got out from water. They both coughed a bit before looked at each other. They then laughed for the moment.

They then approached to each other. They then hugged warmly and happily, allowing him to carry her up. They both then gave each other a warm kiss. Sam then touched and massaged her breast, making her moaned happily and playfully while rubbing and touching her bottom part. After that, She grabbed and held his face to kiss her. Both of them began nuzzling and moving up and down for their chest interacting each other wildly and happily for the moment. Sam removed his trunks, followed by Megan removed hers. They resumed their sex wildly and happily while splashing on each other.

"I am confused of what they're doing?" Rodimus asked in confusion, "What's with this kissing?"

Chromia sighed, "If I have to be honest, I have no idea. Human customs allude me..."

* * *

_Los Angeles Memorial Stadium, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

In the midnight, Knockout and Breakdown were at the car park. Barricade and Onslaught were there as well. They were looking around, searching for specific item. After minutes of searching, Knockout spotted the bottle on the ground. He approached to check on it.

Knockout hummed in concern yet suspicious, "Empty..."

"What do you mean 'empty'?" Onslaught demanded, "This has to be it. This is the signal we've detected. It can't have disappeared!"

"I have no idea." Knockout said in concern, "Someone must have taken it. Whoever it was, he has the knowledge of the specific artifact we're looking for. There's no telling what he's been doing."

* * *

_Witwicky Resident, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

After the dinner celebration, Witwicky Family sent and dropped Izzy and Buddy to home in time. They then returned home now for sleeping now. Spike and Carly helped put Danny to sleep, they then returned to their bedroom for sleeping.

Hearing strange static noise in his ear, Danny woke up from his bed. He approached to his table, where he turned on the lights. He took paper and pen out. He began some drawing on them wildly and seriously like he's trying to write it out. Most of the artworks he drew are filled with strange Cybertronian Symbols. What could this mean?

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	11. Chapter 10: Conspiracy

**Chapter 10: Conspiracy**

_Witwicky Resident, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

As the morning rise and peeked through Danny's bedroom window, Sparkplug was the first Autobot to receive the lights on him. He then activated and turned on his eyes as he was awakened. He yawned out loud while stretching his robotic hands and legs from his stand. Danny was still asleep on his bed.

"Well, that was one heck of a stretch. Okay, Danny, time to wake up. Would want you to get late or else you'd be-!" Sparkplug got interrupted upon looking at the bedroom. He found Cybertronian symbols and drawings around the walls and papers. He was in shock and worried. He gulped, "By the Allspark, what the heck is this?"

Danny yawned a bit as he woke up, "Hey, Sparkplug. What's wrong?" He then looked around. Like his partner, he was in shock and concern, "What is this?"

Sparkplug hissed, "That's what I would like to know. Do you know who did this?"

"I... I don't know." Danny admitted in concern. He then gave some thoughts of what he did from last night, "Could it be..."

"Well, that's too bad." Sparkplug said in concern. While looking at the Cybertronian Symbols, he whistled, "Whoever wrote it down here, it must be very important. I can't make it out of it."

"I thought these symbols are your language."

"True. But this isn't Cybertronian Language. It's something. Something I haven't seen and read for a long time."

"Is it a good thing or bad thing, Sparkplug?"

"To be honest, I hope it's a good news that can solve us the problem like getting back home."

"You miss Cybertron?"

"Yeah. I haven't been home for 100 million years since I was with Quintus Prime. From what Prime and Bee told me, it's nothing but a wasteland planet. I can't imagine how bad it has become."

"I'm sorry, Sparkplug. I didn't mean to-!"

"Hey, it's okay. Besides, I still got some friends to hang out with. I'll be fine."

"Cool..."

"By the way, shouldn't you be on school now?" Sparkplug asked curiously, "It's already 8 in the morning."

Danny yelled, "Oh no! I'm late!" And just before he could enter the bathroom, he turned and looked at Sparkplug and the scribbles on the wall, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, for one thing, I need to tell Optimus about this. And maybe, Jolt or Perceptor can help translate it," Sparkplug said firmly as his eyes glowed brightly in recording strange Cybertronian Symbols. He sighed, "And of course, I need to clean up your room. The last thing I need is your grandmother go psycho on me and talking crazy. She used me like a manikin for her crazy dress!"

Danny laughed a bit, "Well. That's how my grandmother react. But thanks."

Danny went into the bathroom for showering and brushing his teeth. And at the same time, Sparkplug recorded all of the images about Cybertronian Symbols before he could start cleaning up the mess.

* * *

_Motel 6, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

After a long night of swimming and having fun at the Griffith Park Pool, both Sam and Megan got their clothes on and headed off to the motel for resting and sleeping, with the help of Rodimus and Chromia. They even told their own families that they won't be back home due to it's very late night.

In the morning, both Sam and Megan were still asleep on the bed. Bot of them were have removed their clothes again, but covered by the blanket. They yawned out loud as they slowly waking up while looking at each other.

"Hey, beautiful," Sam greeted warmly.

"I'm gonna break you up." Megan said in exhaustion yet playfully, "Seriously, do you really think that our relationship works? I mean this 'friends with benefits'?"

"Of course, it'll work. I mean I didn't hurt your feelings, and you didn't hurt mine, right? So, we're cool."

"True. But why do I get the feeling that you really love me? You could have just say it, you know."

"Not if you said it first. Lady's first."

"Man, you're such a pain to my ass and chest, you know that?"

"That's because you like it. Shall we do it again? Come on, you and I enjoy it."

"True. But still, aren't you afraid of my dad for scaring and chasing you off? I mean if you got my pregnant, you're in so much trouble, you know."

"Well, if I'm dumb enough that we didn't come in prepare..."

Megan giggled, "I forgot how sly you are. Fine. 20 minutes for this. Dad will call me if I don't get back to work in time."

"Don't worry," Sam said playfully as he gave Megan a deep passionate kiss, "It'll be one hell of worth it."

Sam sat himself straight up before pulling up and moving Megan close to his body. He held and pushed her against his bottom firmly and gently, as well as nuzzling and rubbing his chest against her breast. She sighed and breathed calmly while holding and hugging him happily. Both of them were moaning out loud while bouncing and nuzzling against each other, as well as rubbing and messaging each other's sensitive parts for 10 minutes. He then grabbed and lowered her to the bed as he pushed his bottom against her for ten times, making her moaning and groaning happily and wildly.

After the long moment of , they both sighed happily before looking at each other. They both gave each other a long passionate deep kiss, as well as licking the tongues.

"Geez. You know I don't get it why 'kissing' is so important?" Wheelie's voice asked curiously and confusion, alerting Sam and Megan. They turned and found him and Brains were sitting on top of TV shelf while looking at them. He asked, "You get any of them?"

Brains shrugged, "Must be ritual for mating season. I've seen it from TV a lot."

"Son of-?!" Sam exclaimed in annoyance. He quickly covered the blanket around Megan's body. He groaned, "What the hell are you two doing here?!"

Megan groaned as she thrown some books at Wheelie and Brains's faces, "Seriously! Don't you two know about the privacy?!"

"Well, sorry for invasion," Wheelie grumbled, "Just need to remind you guys that you're late for work!"

Brains nodded, "Yeah. Not to mention you parents are calling for you!"

"Thanks for the reminder. Appreciate..." Sam remarked sarcastically. Wheelie and Brains shrugged playfully before headed off to the window, meeting up with Chromia and Rodimus. He sighed, "Sorry about that. They know how to ruin the moments."

"Better than my dad, Sam. They won't try to kill anyone," Megan said calmly, "So, joining me for dinner?"

Sam smiled happily, "If you dad allow me."

Sam and Megan gave each other a long passionate kiss. And just before she could get up, he helped carry her up with his bare hands. They both headed straight to the bathroom for taking a bath and having fun for the moment before they could go off for their work.

* * *

_Ark, Grand Canyon, Arizona, United States of America,_

Optimus Prime and couple of Autobot Officers; consisting of Elita-One, Ironhide, Arcee, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Jazz, Sideswipe, Moonracer, Perceptor, Jolt, Hound, Mudflap and Skids, High Wire, Grindor, Sureshock and Aerialbots) were inside the command bridge for managing, commanding and updating the rest of their forces. N.E.S.T. Strike Team, Professor Sumdac, Mika, Rad, Alexis and Carlos were there as well for helping out the giant robots.

Optimus Prime, Elita-One, Ironhide, Ratchet, Perceptor and Silverbolt were discussing with Lennox, Johnny, Epps and Professor Sumdac over the situation they received from the government. The Autobots were in shocked and concern about the government's building an army of giant advanced and armored robots with transformation ability.

"This is indeed disturbing and uneasy..." Ratchet said in concern, "Despite all the efforts we have make, they still feared and resented us a lot."

"So, they decided to built their own war machines, based on us," Ironhide grumbled, "How cute and dumb they are..."

"Are the government of yours always that thick?" Silverbolt asked in confusion.

"Well, not all of them," Professor Sumdac said in concern, "Mr. Secretary Keller was almost convinced that you can be trusted. But..."

"Not Director Attinger and his team. They think you were acting to lower our defense down," Johnny added in annoyance.

Ironhide grumbled, "A-hole..."

"My thoughts is exactly," Epps agreed.

"That's not the only thing you should be worried about," Lennox added in concern as he revealed the Energon Tracking Device, "Simmons and Fowler built their own Transformer Tacker, helping them to find and track down any bots or anyone that has Energon signature."

Ratchet gasped, "Our vehicular disguise will be useless to hide from them. And our human colleagues would be in grave danger as well..."

"That complicates things..." Elita-One said in concern.

Perceptor hummed thoughtfully and amusingly, "I must say that is quite ingenious outstanding technology I ever seen. I looked forward to study it, and perhaps finding a way to block it as well."

"Well, hopefully it will throw off Simmons and Fowler's scent on you guys," Epps commented in concern.

"What about the robots? Should we deal with them?" Silverbolt asked in concern.

Ironhide grunted, "I'd say we shut them down for good before they could do more damages than good. All because they're afraid of us."

"Ironhide is right. We must deal with it at once." Optimus Prime said firmly. He turned and looked at Professor Sumdac, "Professor, are you certain that you're alright with us destroying your projects?"

Professor Sumdac nodded firmly, "I am fine with it. I want to use science for good and help the world, not encourage the military to abuse them for war. The world will be end very much soon. I cannot let World War III occurred after 6 decades." He sighed, "It seems no one wants to learn from their mistake. Just want more power to be the best..."

"I like this professor," Ratchet said amusingly, "Looks like meeting adjourned, I suppose."

"Not exactly," Jolt called out as he and Sparkplug have arrived at the scene. He continued, "Sparkplug said that he has something interesting for you guys to know and learn. He said it's important."

Sparkplug nodded, "Yeah. I found something unusual from Danny's bedroom. Got record of Cybertronian Symbols that I can't read."

Optimus Prime narrowed his firm eyes, "Show us, Sparkplug."

As instructed, Sparkplug's eyes glowed in green as he fired the hologram version of Cybertronian Symbols that he has taken picture of. The Autobots and their allies were in shock and surprised of what they just saw. They then read it carefully and firmly to understand of what it means.

"Incredible... I'd never seen this language before..." Perceptor said in surprise.

"Think you can decode it?" Jolt asked curiously.

Perceptor hummed thoughtfully, "I can try. But I do need some assistance including Glen. Think you can bridge him here?"

Ratchet sighed, "Very well. It'll be done..."

Rad, Alexis and Carlos were showing some interesting TV shows, comics and music for the rest of the Autobots to try and enjoy them.

Bumblebee was pretending and playing as the cowboy since it interest and inspired to be a hero, as well as listening and playing with radio channel for unknown reason. Moonracer was reading lots and lots of information from data pad. Mudflap and Skis were fighting each other over a video game, though High Wire, Grindor and Sureshock were playing the video game. Jazz was dancing and grooving around. Both Bulkhead and Cliffjumper were wrestling and challenging while listening to the music. Watching the martial art video, Sideswipe trained himself against the giant metallic dummy. Aerialbots were practicing and training in air space to blend in and testing new weapons.

"Wow. These guys really enjoy it," Carlos commented in surprise.

"Still, don't know why Bumblebee's playing with radio," Rad said curiously.

Alexis shrugged, "Hard to tell since his he lost his voice. Guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Incredible..." Mika commented, "The Autobots do have some emotion and feelings, and even can feel pain in them."

Kicker nodded, "Yeah. I'm kinda surprise. Guess as Sam said 'there's more to them than meets the eyes'."

Alexis noticed Arcee was watching the TV Film called 'Romeo and Juliet', which intrigued yet making her more nervous and uneasy. She even saw how close yet lovely and passionate both characters are to each other especially kissing parts. She turned and looked at Optimus Prime and his team were discussing over the situation. Her face was burning in red while her spark was giving some intense electrical shock within her chest like a heartbeat.

"Arcee, are you alright?" Alexis asked in concern, making Arcee to look at her. She continued, "You zone out for the moment. Not to mention, you looked more reddish than before. Did something happen to you?"

Arcee yelped as her face gotten reddish than before, "W-What?! I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Come on, Arcee, I know what I saw. Yours is very reddish like you've been embarrassed or..." Alexis said thoughtfully before gasped in realization, "Of course, you're in love with Optimus Prime, weren't you?!"

"WHAT?!" Arcee asked out loud, everyone turned and looked at her in confusion. She yelped as her face brightened in reddish. She looked away in embarrassment. She denied, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Arcee. Don't deny it. The more you denying with reddish on your face, the more you're making so obvious about what you're hiding from us," Alexis said calmly yet slyly, "Just admit it, you like Optimus Prime."

"Wait! She likes Prime? As in loving Prime?" Rad asked in surprise.

Carlos whistled, "That's something you don't see everyday."

Not just the teenagers; Kicker, Mika, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Moonracer Jazz, Sideswipe and three Minicons also came and surrounded her. They awed and chatted in surprise at Arcee's secret feeling and crush on Optimus Prime.

"Seriously, Arcee? You got 'romantic spark' for O.P.?" Cliffjumper asked in surprise.

Bumblebee beeped in surprise, "Wow. Never thought you actually like-like Prime so much since the first day we met."

Bulkhead whistled, "Yeah. That's something you don't see everyday."

Arcee groaned with reddish on her face, "Fine. Let's just say that I really do have spark feelings for him. What am I suppose to do? Just confess, and then let our sparks shocked and connected together like mating."

Kicker, Mika and teenagers yelped in surprise. He coughed a bit, "Yeah. Kinda of. Sort of."

"Still, there's nothing to be shame of admitting the feelings to Prime," Mika said calmly, "If you do like him, just tell him how you feel for him."

"Even she did, he's with Elita. She's your sister, man," Jazz said in concern.

Sideswipe nodded, "He's right. Might not be a good idea when your big sis is around."

"Still, if she doesn't confess soon, she'd be harboring jealousy and anger within that could one day cause her to betray and hurt her own family and loved one if she doesn't get hers," Moonracer exclaimed in concern and surprise. Everyone turned and looked at her oddly. She cleared her throat, "Sorry. Didn't mean to go overboard."

"She does have the point though." Mika said in concern, "Best to let him know your feelings than hiding and keeping it."

Kicker nodded as he patted Mika's shoulder, "She's right. And even he rejected it, at least, you don't have to feel guilty and upset for not telling him about your feelings. You let it out for good. You've got nothing to be ashamed of."

"Somehow, I doubt it's gonna work well," Arcee said in concern. She sighed, "Fine. I'll try. Hopefully to get you guys off from my back."

"Dully noted," Alexis said calmly, "I'm confident that he likes you too."

"Assuming her sister doesn't get mad and attack either of them," Rad whispered softly.

Carlos nodded and spoke softly, "Yeah. Hate to see cats going wild and pick a fight."

"Is romantic relationship complicated?" Sureshock asked in confusion.

Grindor nodded, "To be honest. I don't understand anything about it."

High Wire sighed, "As our friends said, let's hope it doesn't get any messy..."

"Autobots," Optimus Prime called. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "Gather around. We have the mission to deal with. Prepare to move out."

* * *

_Griffith Observatory, Los Angeles, United States of America,  
_  
Spike, Chip and the manager named Lucas exited out of the observatory. They were chatting happily and calmly while climbing down the stairs.

"I appreciate your help again, Mr. Witwicky and Mr. Chase," Lucas said in relief and happily, "Not everyone would be able to understand the astronomy. It's quite complex and difficult to study."

"That is true. Good thing I have Chip here to help me out," Spike said happily as he patted Chip's shoulder.

Chip smiled, "What are friends for. After all, astronomy is part of my favorite subjects. I've always wanted to go into space, visiting planets and the alien civilizations, expanding and sharing our knowledge and gifts with each other, and best of all, studying and researching!"

Spike chuckled playfully, "Well, if you want that much, why not ask him to help out?"

Chip scoffed, "Too bad that I've got no experience with space shuttle. Even if I did, we still got ship's engine problem."

"True, but I'm sure you're figure this out. After all, you're the smartest guy I ever met and know of."

"Well, I hate to brag. But that is true. It'll take some times to understand it."

"I'm sure you can do it," Spike said confidently, "What's the worse could happen?"

**_BOOM!_** Everyone including Spike and Chip got alerted by the noise. They looked at the gate entrance, where they found a car has crashed three cars. They all approached and checked out on what's going on. They even found a dead scientist with claw marks and bites lying down.

"By the Force! That's one of my assistants!" Lucas asked in concern before hissed, "Damn it. How many more scientists died?"

Noticed scientist's injured looks, Chip asked, "Spike, look at his face. You don't think that-?!"

"Could be..." Spike said in concern, "But why?"

* * *

_Yeager Mechanic Barn, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

After they taken bath and dressed up, Sam and Megan headed for their jobs. She returned to home, where her father was busy repairing and replacing some parts for motorcycle. She then helped him around with some works, along with Tessa as well. They all checked, analyzed and repaired the damages on cars, vans, buses and motorcycles. They have spent working on them for hours.

After working on it for whole morning, Yeager Families were taking a break now. They were having lunches now.

"Thanks for the cook, Megan. We'd be dead if I didn't come home in time," Mr. Yeager said happily while eating her salad and hamburger, "The best."

Megan groaned, "Dad, come on. You can do it without me. I mean you can cook, you know."

"My cook sucks," Mr. Yeager commented dryly. He turned and found Tessa got dressed with white T-Shirt with jacket, blue jean and black boots. He hummed suspiciously, "Where do you think going, missy?"

Tessa answered dryly, "Out, duh..."

"You're hanging out with hotshot again, aren't you?" Me. Yeager asked in annoyance. Tessa kept quiet. He grumbled angrily and annoyingly while loaded up his shotgun, "I'd swear if that guy is more than 17 years old think he can date my kid-?!"

"Dad, stop being paranoid. It's just a date."

"Well, having a date means trouble. Last time I dated mother when we were 17, I got her pregnant and lost her chance to go to college. And not to mention, that guy's trouble. I can smell it from miles. I don't trust him."

"Like I said. You're being paranoid. You let Megan go date with Sam."

Megan sighed, That's because me and Sam are 21. And it's not dating, just hanging out. And even if we have sex, we got it covered before we do something stupid."

"See? She's smart enough to not make same mistakes," Mr. Yeager said proudly. He turned and found Shane arrived at the barn. He groaned, "Nice to see you around, partner."

Shane looked pale and scared as he said, "Sir, I swear to you that I will not hurt and break her heart or even tried to do some sex until she's 18 and above! Scout's honor, sir!"

Putting down the gun, Mr. Yeager snarled a bit while glaring at nervous Shane, "You'd better. Coz if I find out about this, I'm gonna do worse than shooting at your ass. Now get!"

Shane nodded fearfully as he held his hand out for Tessa to grab and hold his. They both walked out and headed towards Crosshairs's Chevy Corvette C7 Stingray Mode. As soon as they gotten into it, they then drove off.

"Wow. Nice move, slick," Crossohairs commented.

"Shut up!" Shane responded annoyingly, "Just get us off."

With Shane and Tessa drove off, Megan and Mr. Yeager continued eating their lunch and the conversation with each other.

"So, how's your new boyfriend's doing? I heard that he's working for a company?" Mr. Yeager asked curiously.

Megan groaned, "He's not my boyfriend, dad. And he said that he's doing fine."

* * *

_Accuretta Systems, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

With the help of Rodimus's Car Mode, Sam managed to reach his office in time. He managed to get the job from last month, along with his best friend Leo. They both worked as mail and errand boys for delivering the letters and packages for whole building. Though the job is lowest and boring, it was a lot of work for them to handle. They took it very serious.

Both Sam and Leo were moving the trolley of all mails and packages. They're now inside the lift, along with the company of staff members including an odd yet nervous and crazy Korean man worn dark gray suit with bow tie, who keeping staring at them.

"Man, when will we ever get promotion? I'm getting bore." Leo asked in annoyance.

Sam sighed, "Leo. We just started the work, and you're asking for promotion. You wanna get us trouble?"

"What?! No, man! I'm just saying that we worked so hard that most of the staffs, and we deserve the reward! I mean, come on, that's a bit of unfair, right?"

"They're more experience than us. We're just new guys. So, definitely, we're not gonna get reward that soon just because we worked hard for one month."

Leo sighed, "I hate it when you're right, man."

"Trust me, life's sucks..." Sam remarked dryly with a sigh. He then noticed Korean Staff stared and gawked at him. He groaned a bit, "Is there something wrong with my face? Got a guy looking at us?"

Leo shrugged, "No idea. I rather not getting into trouble. Just ignore him. He'll go away."

As soon as the lift opened, everyone walked out from it while heading off to do their work. Sam and Leo walked away from the strange and uneasy staff, who is still following them. Upon passing by the restroom, the Korean Staff quickly grabbed and dragged into it, causing some fight and shouts among them.

After entering the restroom, the crazy staff pulled and swung them straight against the toilet's door. And just before they could do anything, he slammed his hands against the walls while glaring crazily at them.

"Dude, have you gone loco?!" Leo asked in confusion and scared.

Sam demanded, "What's with you?! Who are you?!"

"I'm Wang. Jerry 'Deep' Wang. Deep Wang. You're not getting it. Deep throat. Watergate?" Wang snapped crazily, scaring both Sam and Leo. He continued, "I know who you both are! You're with your alien buddies - the giant robots with blue eyes! I saw you guys talking to them in vehicle or their true selves from every block you can hide from the public! Don't try to deny it! I ave the proof in my phone!"

Sam glared at Leo, who meekly replied, "I swear to you! I have nothing to do with it! I didn't tell anyone about it!"

Sam was confused to ask, "How did-?!"

Wang shushed both Sam and Leo. He looked around of his surroundings. He yelped and panicked in fear, "Damn it. They watch and listen. Shit's going down, son! I'm talking code to you. It is code pink, as in Floyd! Dark Side of the Moon! They're coming from it! No! Everywhere! They're hiding, waiting and wanting to attack! They're gonna destroy everything! We're doomed!? We're dead! Finished! Good for good!"

"What the heck is he talking about?" Leo asked in concern.

"Dude, we know you're speaking English, it's just a very strange English. That's why I'm not-" Sam said in concern but got interrupted upon looking at Wang unbuckled his belt and pulled down the pants. This shocked and scared them both. He groaned, "Don't tell me he's gonna pee on us!"

Leo groaned, "Buddy. I'm gonna hit you if you do this."

"I'm gonna hit you right back, amigo." Wang snapped dryly as he took a file holder of documents. He passed them to Sam. He continued, "It's my manifesto. They're whacking us out. Everyone who knows what's on Gould's-!" He halted upon hearing muttering from bathroom's entrance. He nervously and fearfully muttered, "Your alien friends are in danger, you know, the good ones. It's up to you."

"From what?!" Sam asked in confusion.

Wang yelped fearfully as he quickly put his pants up. He ran off at once, leaving Sam and Leo worried and confused.

Nevertheless, Sam and Leo looked through the documents and files as they wondered of what's going on. They found notes involving of space program, scientists and experts dead, moon, an army of giant weaponized robots blueprints, strange metallic fortresses and bases across the globe, new and advanced arsenals, military transports, weapons and more including the search for strange Cybertronian symbols from a strange metallic bottle-like with notes said 'End of the World'.

"Mind blown..." Leo commented in shock and surprise.

"End of the World... What does it mean? What's so special with the bottle?" Sam asked in concern. He turned and glared at the door, "Wang got explanation to do. We're gonna make him talk."

Exited out the public bathroom, both Sam and Leo searched for Wang. They then found him grumbled and muttered crazily and wildly, scaring most of people. He was heading straight to his office, which is distant and isolated from the rest of staffs.

"Hey, amigo! You're got explaining to do!" Leo called out.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. What do you mean 'End of the World'? What's so special with the bottle? Tell us now!"

"Get out now! Can't you see I'm busy? So, back off, newbie!" Wang snapped in paranoid tone, "Who are you? Who are you?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on now!" Sam snapped in anger.

"Forget it! Get off my case now! And get lost!" Wang exclaimed in annoyance, "Now go away and do your job, and leave me alone. So I can find some peace and quiet!"

As he opened the door, Wang yelped in shock and fear upon looking at Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak and Ravage stood before him. Sam and Leo yelped in shock and worry of what they just saw. They quickly hid behind the pillars while watching and eavesdropping the conversation.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Wang said fearfully, "I sabotaged the mapping satellite on the dark side of the moon, just like I promised, I can put a blind spot in the program as a bonus, what more do you want from me?"

"Ending you, funny guy," Frenzy commented sinisterly, "I hate sad endings. You're our favorite guy."

Rumble chuckled, "Yeah! Bosses said your usefulness ends." He then looked up and found Sam and Leo hiding behind the pillars. He groaned, "What did you tell them, human?!"

Panicked and paranoid for the boys' safety, Wang screamed and armed with pistols, "Ah, shit! Huh? Who wants some chicken dinner now, bitch? Cause somebody messed with the wrong Wang today!"

Scared and uneasy, Sam and Leo make a turn and run for their lives at once. And just before Wang could fire his guns, Laserbeak launched its tentacles in grabbing and pulling him towards them. Four Decepticon Minicons attacked and ripped him to pieces, making him scream in fear and pain.

Sam and Leo made their way out of the building. Unfortunately for them, Decepticon Minicons pursued them by breaking and jumping out of the window.

"Where do you think you're going, boys?" Frenzy asked amusingly.

Rumble chuckled as he armed and readied his giant armored claw-like, "Yeah. Better tell us before Rumble crumble you fools!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam lied fearfully.

Leo nodded, "Yeah, bro! Never see you before!"

Ravage snarled angrily. Frenzy nodded, "Yeah. You got that right, kitty. Let's just kill them."

"With you bro," Rumble chuckled, along with Laserbeak squealed out loud.

And just before the Decepticon Minicons could attack him, they got rammed off by Rodimus and the Protectorbots. Both Sam and Leo quickly get inside the car at once.

"Sacre bleu! What was that?" Rodimus asked in confusion.

"No time! Get us out of here now! Back to Ark!" Sam exclaimed in concern.

As ordered, Rodimus and Protectorbots drove off and headed to an isolated area, where they summoned and entered the Groundbridge Portal, returning to the Ark.

_L.A. International Educational Elementary School, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

Danny and Buddy are in the math class as they were all listening to their teacher, learning and understanding the mathematics formula. Most of them were bored and annoyed about calculations. They hated the math. However, Danny wasn't paying attention as he was writing down some strange symbols on the math papers. This has made him unstable and crazy.

* * *

_Hotchkiss Gould Investment, Chicago, United States of America,_

Autobots have split their forces across the companies in America. Optimus Prime, Elita-One, Arcee Cliffjumper and Sideswipe transported to Hotchkiss Gould Investment, bringing along Lennox, Johnny and Kicker. Ironhide, Bulkhead, Jazz and Bumblebee transported to Kinetic Solution Incorporated, assisted by Professor Sumdac and Mika. Aerialbots, Torchbearers, Drift, Hound, Moonracer, Mudflap and Skids moved to another companies, along with Epps and N.E.S.T. Strike Team. Ratchet, Preceptor, Jolt and Sparkplug remained behind at the Ark for decoding and translating the strange symbols.

"Remember, Autobots, we're here to shut down their A.R.G. Projects only. Use stealth and disguises to infiltrate and enter their companies." Optimus Prime contacted to the rest of his team, "And also, no humans are to be harmed nor the collateral damages. Use the minimum force only. Ironhide and Bulkhead, you'd better minimize damages."

Ironhide's voice grumbled, "That construction site blown up from Detroit is not my fault. Blame the Constructicons! They're the ones who loved wrecking and building."

"Yeah! Long Haul, Mixmaster and Scavenger gave us the hard time to take them down," Bulkhead's voice added, "And not to mention, got sideline by Barricade, Breakdown and his new buddies - Stunticons. Bumblebee's lucky that he wasn't at Detroit to deal with the problem."

Optimus Prime sighed, "Just be careful. Prime, out."

"Split up?" Elita One asked.

Optimus Prime nodded, "Beware the securities as well. I fear that they will not let us off."

With everyone nodded firmly, Team Prime split up and went to different directions, in search for the chamber that housed of Armored Robotic Guardians. So far, they found no signs of securities or robot army. Optimus Prime has arrived and entered the warehouse, searching for the A.R.G.s but found nothing.

Sensing something ahead of him upon looking at shadows, Optimus Prime readied and armed with his blaster while moving to the cornered shelf. As the shadow continued looming and enlarging, he moved to the front and readied to fire. He halted at once upon looking at Arcee, who is armed with her blasters. They both were in shocked and surprised. They quickly deactivated them.

"Sorry, Optimus Prime," Arcee apologized.

"No need, Arcee. I am glad that I did not fire," Optimus Prime said calmly, "Come, let us continue."

"Yes, sir..." Arcee agreed. She then went and followed Optimus Prime, heading straight to the north. She felt nervous and embarrassed to talk with him, though she knew she can't keep her feelings to herself. She sighed in defeat. She then spoke in concern and embarrassed with a blush, "Optimus, do you think we can talk while walking?"

"Proceed, Arcee. What troubles you?"

"Optimus... May I know how did you and Elita meet?"

"That is an odd yet surprise question. I thought she told you before." Optimus Prime said in surprise, "I met Elita at the Decagon Plaza when I was Orion Pax and working for Alpha Trion. I saw her carrying the important yet heavy cargo for her client. I was unable to let her do it alone. So, I assisted her and moved it to her client in time. After that, she assisted me with data pads and delivering to the High Council. From that day, we became friend before growing closer and falling in love. Thus, we begin our relationship and partnership for life. She has remained on my side for a long time. She is my sparkmate."

"I... I see... You loved her so much." Arcee said sadly. Optimus Prime turned and looked at her. She continued sadly, "Optimus... Can you be honest with me? When we met, what do you see in me?"

Optimus Prime looked confuse and worried. He asked, "I do not understand..."

"I'm asking you. What am I to you? An agent? A fighter? A warrior? A comrade? Anything else above than that you think of me?"

"Arcee, you are my friend and one of my most trusted ally I could ever depend on. You're almost like a younger sister I'd never have before. Still, why would you question me of these? Is there-?!"

Arcee interrupted and confessed, "Optimus Prime, I love you! I love you since the day we met and fought together as allies and comrades. You're the reason why I was able to stand and move on, and also continued to fight on and have faith! I'd do anything to help and defend you, at the cost of my life! I wanted to be your sparkmate!"

Stunned and shocked by Arcee's confession, Optimus Prime spoke uneasily yet guilty, "Arcee... I... I... I'm sorry..." Arcee looked ashamed and upset as she looked away. He quickly spoke, "Arcee, wait. I do not mean to dissuade and discourage you. In fact, truth to be told, I too felt the same way for you, not just Elita."

"You mean you have 'feelings' for me? You 'love' me?"

"I cannot lie nor ignore it. I do too. However, Elita and I are still in relationship. I understand that you wanted to explore your relationship with me. But I advise you not to do anything-!"

Unable to ignore her feelings, Arcee did what Humans do from the shows as she ran and gave Optimus Prime a warm and passionate kiss. It shocked and surprised him. Instead of kissing back, he quickly held her down at once.

"Arcee, stop!" Optimus Prime ordered firmly, shocking Arcee. He sighed, "I'm sorry. But this is not the right time for you to kiss me. Truth to be told, I am conflicted and ashamed of what we did. It's not right. Elita will be heartbroken and disappointed of us. The last thing I want is hurt your sister. You too do not want that."

Shocked and ashamed of what she has done, Arcee looked down in shame and despair. She also turned and looked away. She continued, "I... I'm sorry. You're right, Prime. I don't want to hurt her either. It isn't right. I hate hurting her."

"Optimus! Arcee!" Elita-One's voice called, scared and shocked Optimus Prime and Arcee. She entered the scene and spoke, "There you are! I've been trying to contact you two! Cliffjumper and Kicker may have found the A.R.G.s. They've sent us the coordinates. We should move out at once before-!" She halted upon looking at Optimus Prime and Arcee looks of shame and pain. She asked, "What happen?! What's going on?!"

And just before Optimus Prime could speak, Arcee spoke, "I'm not worthy to be your sister for what I've done, Elita. I should never have done anything stupid. I should never have confess my stupid feelings and forced to kiss him!"

"W-What?!" Elita-One asked in shock and concern. Optimus Prime looked away in shame. She turned and looked at Arcee, "Arcee... What were you thinking?!"

Arcee spoke sadly, "I wasn't. I just want to love Optimus Prime. That's all. He did not kiss back and accepted my relationship. I'm sorry..."

"Arcee..." Elita-One said in concern and shock. She approached as she gave her younger sister a warm and comfort hug. She shushed gently, "I'm sorry too... For not being a good sister to you. I should have talk with you or even comfort you after the loss of Yoketron and Tailgate."

"No, Elita... No..." Arcee disagreed tearfully, "Don't blame yourself for my stupidity..."

"Elita... Arcee... We will talk of this when we return home," Optimus Prime said firmly, "We have the mission to deal with."

Though worried and uneasy over the relationship, Elita-One and Arcee nodded firmly. They and Optimus Prime moved out at once, meeting up with their allies.

* * *

_K.S.I. Headquarter, Chicago, United of States of America._

Transported to the K.S.I. Headquarter Building, Professor Sumdac and Mika guide and led the team of Ironhide, Bulkhead, Jazz and Bumblebee straight to the large factory garage, where the A.R.G.s were manufactured and built. The Autobots were in shocked of what they just saw.

"Wow. There's a whole lot of bots around here. And it ain't good news too," Jazz commented in concern.

Ironhide hummed in concern, "Yeah. In the hands of humans spells the danger and trouble to not only us, but everyone else and their home planet.

"Well, it's time to shut down the factory for good..." Bulkhead said firmly and calmly.

Bumblebee nodded, "The last thing I want is someone tried to make fun of my sound. Not cool..."

Professor Sumdac approached to the factory's mainframe. He began typing down on the keyboards, "Time to shut down the operation for good. I will not let this war machines to destroy this planet."

"It's a good thing that Mr. Joyce isn't here to see this. I hate betraying the good businessman," Mika said in guilt.

"You already did..." A familiar voice said firmly and dryly. Autobots and their allies turned to their back, where they found a familiar bald man stood before them. He continued with a calm yet angered tone, "I am disappointed in you two. You lied to me. You betrayed us!"

"Mr. Joyce!" Mika exclaimed in concern.

"How did you know about us working with Autobots?" Professor Sumdac asked in concern.

"Simple. I have moles and spies keeping eyes out for suspicious and traitors among us," Director Attinger said firmly as he emerged out from the shadows, joining by Cemetery Wind. They all armed and readied with their blasters, aiming theirs at Autobots and their allies. He continued, "I've always knew and believed that you're hiding something. And it's no wonder you wanted to join them. You're the traitors to us! Commander Savoy, arrest them!"

Commander Savoy smirked as he readied with gun, "With pleasure. Say goodbye to your friends now..."

As Cemetery Wind are armed with guns and approached the enemies, Ironhide grunted as he armed and fired his Ion Cannon and Missile Cannon on the ground, causing quake to knock all of them down. Ironhide and his team transformed into their vehicle modes.

"Autobots, move out!" Ironhide ordered, "Ratchet, get the bridge open! Get us out of here!"

As commanded, Ironhide and his team drove out at once. With the Groundbridge Portal appeared on the entrance, they're all headed straight into it. The portal disappeared. Cemetery Wind units grunted and grumbled angrily as they slowly got up from the ground.

"They'll regret for that! Assholes!" Commander Savoy snapped in anger.

"Yeah. They're gonna pay for betraying us," Mr. Joyce said firmly and dryly, "Find them. Deal with them, Director."

Director Attinger narrowed his angry eyes, "Don't worry. They'll be dealt with very soon..."

* * *

_Hotchkiss Gould Investment, Chicago, United States of America,_

Optimus Prime, Elita-One and Arcee met up with the rest of the team on the vehicle elevator. Using it, they headed straight to the basement. They then approached to the large gate, where they took a peek through the hole, where they found something shocking and unbelievable of what they just saw. This chamber is filled with large numbers of Decepticons working and operating the operation including Megatron and his officers managing them.

"I don't believe this..." Arcee said in shock.

"The Decepticons? Here?" Sideswipe asked in shock and confusion, "What the heck are they doing here?!"

Cliffjumper hummed suspiciously, "Better question is are they working with this guy?"

"Wait! What?! Seriously?!" Kicker asked in shock and concern, "Why would that rich guy worked for someone freaking King Con?!"

"I don't know. But we're gonna need evidence." Johnny said firmly as he used his phone in taking pictures of the area.

Lennox nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Whatever their plan is, we've gotta stop them. We need to let Secretary Keller, General Morshower and the rest about this."

"Agreed," Optimus Prime said firmly, "We cannot stay hidden now. We must informed and unite with your government against the threats."

Elita-One called, "Ratchet, Groundbridge on our location now."

And just before anyone could do anything, something fired unusual and strange chemical on Cliffjumper's chest and Sideswipe's right shoulder, which melting and wounding them. They screamed in pain as they accidentally knocked the door down hard. Optimus Prime, Elita-One and Arcee also got hit on shoulders, legs and even head as well. Lennox, Johnny and Kicker were about to fire at the enemies but guns got melted as well.

"I wouldn't do that, gentlemen..." Prometheus said proudly and amusingly while armed with his armored gun with meltdown chemical. He was joined by his associates. They all aimed their guns at Autobots and their allies. He called out, "Hey, boss. Look what we've got."

"Colonel Lennox, Commander Darby..." Dylan called out as he and his employees have arrived. The Decepticons also surrounded and aimed their blasters at the Autobots and their allies. He whistled, "Wow. What a surprise. You guys allied with alien invaders?"

"Unlike yours, ours is true allies and doesn't want to conquer our planet," Johnny snarled.

Lennox grunted, "You're the traitor!"

"Traitor is so last month..." Dylan said amusingly.

Feeling his head injured, Optimus Prime grunted in pain, "Megatron, I never thought that you would ally with human..."

"A necessary tactic and alliance to accomplish my conquest," Megatron said calmly, "The humans are resilient and intriguing as well. Compare of most of them, Dylan has quite the ambition and idealism that shared similarity as mine. This planet is full of corruption, greed and weakness, just like Cybertron. I shall correct this, and rule it under my domain as its new supreme leader and Emperor of Destruction."

Optimus Prime narrowed his firm eyes, "I will not allow it."

"You will try, old friend. Our conquest has only just begin. This planet will be ours, followed by the rest of galaxy. They share the same fate as here!"

"The Autobots will stop you, no matter the cost."

"Unfortunately, you will not have a chance..." Megatron snarled amusingly.

"Want a bet, buckethead?" Kicker asked amusingly.

And just before anyone could do anything, Kicker threw tons of smoke bombs that engulfed smokescreen to cover and hidden them. The Decepticons shouted angrily due to them being blinded and unable to find and hunt down their enemies, instead they knocked and attacked each other.

As soon as the smokescreen dispersed, the Autobots are nowhere to be found. They have escaped.

"Smart-ass..." Dylan grumbled angrily, "I hate good guys' smart ass."

"Curse those Autobots!" Starscream snapped in anger.

Barricade nodded, "The next time we see them, we'll gonna finish them for good."

"We will, Barricade, in time," Megatron said calmly, "However, by the time, they find out of our true mastermind plans of conquest, it will be too late. Knockout, Onslaught, have you located our secret message?"

_**BEEP!** _Knockout turned and looked at the monitor screen, revealing the map with red dot. He whistled, "Just did, Lord Megatron."

Barricade scoffed, "I'll deal with it. Dreads and Stunticons will assist me on this mission. I'll make sure that it won't get away, this time."

* * *

_The Ark, Grand Canyon, Arizona, United States of America,_

Due to the ambush from Cemetery Wind and military forces protecting, the Autobots are forced to escape and returned to the Ark. Ratchet and Jolt helped and treated their wounds. All of them looked upset and ashamed over their failed mission especially Optimus Prime, Elita-One and Arcee are having uneasy newly love triangle relationship to deal with.

Optimus Prime and his team even informed their team over their recent discovery over Hotchkiss Gould Investment's partnership and alliance with Decepticons.

"Aw man. Didn't expect that," Bulkhead commented.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know they were spying on us." Professor Sumdac said in guilt, "Now, we're in grave danger. They will find and arrest us for sure."

"No, they won't. We're gonna report this to Secretary. They will stand down and deal with Gould," Lennox said firmly.

"Still, what about Megatron's master plan?" Arcee asked in concern.

Bumblebee beeped, "Yeah. There's no telling what kind of diabolical plans he cooped with. We can't let him get away with it."

"Indeed. We must find out of his plan and put an end to it," Optimus Prime said firmly.

The Groundbridge Portal was activated, letting Sam, Spike and their team to enter and meet up with them. All of them looked shock and uneasy.

"You won't believe of what we've been through!" Sam, Spike, Chip and Leo exclaimed in shock.

Sparkplug noticed the file from Sam's hand. He approached and looked at it. He gasped, "It can't be! This is the same bottle that Danny found and check out on it before tossed it aside."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." Sparkplug said in concern, "But I do know that his bedroom is filled with strange Cybertronian Symbols. Any idea of what is this bottle for?"

"No idea. Didn't get the message," Sam said in concern.

"Said something about 'End of the World'," Leo added in fear.

"This is not good. What could Megatron could be after?" Ratchet asked in concern while looking at the computer.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Spike responded the call, "Hello? This is Spike Witwicky." He looked shock and worry to shout, "WHAT?! Danny?! Vandalism?! Is this a joke?! Danny never vandalize anything in his life?! He'd never do anything bad! And also, what kind of symbols?!"

While listening to the phone, Spike shown worried and scared as he turned and looked at the monitor screen, which has Danny's Bedroom painted by Cybertronian Symbols. Everyone turned and looked at him as they wondered of what's gotten into him.

"I think I know what's inside the be some kind of message or codes." Spike said in fear, "And now, it's inside Danny's head. The Decepticons' coming after him now!"

"What?! He wrote that message?!" Sparkplug exclaimed in shock.

Everyone gasped in shock and concern upon what they just heard. They turned and looked at the monitor screen. They're now worried and scared that whatever the message Danny's mind holds could bring the 'End of the World'...

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	12. Chapter 11: Highway Chase

**Chapter 11: Highway Chase**

_The Ark, Grand Canyon, Arizona, United States of America,  
_  
After hearing the problems from school, Spike has revealed and reported the latest situation to his allies. They're all in shock and concern about it now.

Optimus Prime looked concern and uneasy, "If what you say is true, Spike; then your son is in grave danger. The Decepticons know about it, no doubt."

"Whatever the Decepticons are after now, it could pose a great threat to both Autobots and Humans," Ratchet said in concern, "For The 'End of the World' Operation."

"It's all my fault," Sparkplug said in shame and guilt, "If I've known that bottle or noticed Danny writing down some weird Cybertronian Scribbles on papers and walls, I would have taken him here in time, making sure Cons won't find out about it."

"Don't think it makes any different at all," Ironhide said, "The Cons still go after the message bottle."

"Ironhide's right. Even if Danny did not touch the Data Cylinder, there will be others finding it and unintentionally opened it. Thus, they have put themselves in grave danger," Optimus Prime said seriously, "But for now, we must retrieve and bring Danny here at once. Ratchet and Perceptor, it is best that you should prepare the cylinder, so we can remove the message and placed it back into it."

"Understood," Perceptor said firmly and calmly.

"Transferring the message data from human to cylinder," Ratchet asked in shock and concern, "That's the first..."

"Spike, you'd better call Carly to get herself and kids out. I'll call the rest. We'd better get everyone back home now." Sam said seriously.

Spike nodded firmly, "For once, I agreed. Not only Decepticons we have to worry about, we've got U.S. Military and Gould's on our back."

"We'll try and contact Mr. Secretary, and let him the situation before it's too late." Lennox added firmly, "They've got to know about this situation."

"I certainly hope that he is reasonable than others," Professor Sumdac said in concern, "I fear that Director Attinger and Mr. Joyce reported to him about what we did."

Johnny hissed, "It doesn't matter. We have to let them know. They've gotta stop Gould and Decepticons at once before it's too late."

Kicker scoffed as he gave crack of his knuckle, "The sooner the better. I'd love to kick those Cons' tailpipes!"

"We haven't got much time. We must divide our forces at once." Optimus Prime said seriously and firmly, "Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Rodimus, Mirage and Moonracer rendezvous with Chromia, Crosshairs and the rest of our human allies. Sam, Leo and Sparkplug, go with them. Bulkhead, you will lead Protectorbots and Torchbearers to create distraction and lure the military and Decepticons away from the area. Aerialbots will remain behind to protect the Ark. Ironhide, Arcee, Elita-One, Warpath, Hound and Drift, you will follow me. We must find and deal with Megatron."

"Megatron?" Drift asked.

"What? The King Con is gonna show his face around?" Hound asked in surprise, Shouldn't we just go and attack him and his forces at his own base."

"Unlikely. Since we are aware of the location, Megatron and his Decepticons have no doubt abandon their current base to new one." Optimus Prime nodded firmly, "Megatron will appear since he is aware of the message's signal located at Los Angeles. He personally want to see it success."

Warpath whistled, "Kaboom! Boom time!"

Arcee approached to Elita-One, "Elita... About what happen at there..."

Elita-One sighed, "Arcee, we'll talk about it later. I don't blame you about your confused and conflicted feelings for Optimus. Right now, I need you and your focus on the mission. We need to work together to stop the Cons and protect our friends. Understand?"

Knowing her older sister's right, Arcee nodded firmly, "Understood."

Epps took his radio out, "I'll radio and mislead the military and agents to another area, that will buy you guys more time."

"Well, we'd better move out now!" Sam said firmly.

Optimus Prime nodded, "Autobots, roll out!"

As ordered, the Autobots and their human allies moved out at once. Ratchet, Perceptor and Jolt were on the computer console for communicating and controlling Groundbridge Portal. Professor Sumdac and Mika helped the scientists. Lennox and Johnny tried to contact and talk with Secretary Keller about the situation while Epps readied with his radio to mislead the military. Aerialbots and some of Autobots have returned to the Ark for guarding.

Sam and Leo gotten into Bumblebee's car mode as he led Sideswipe, Rodimus, Mirage and Moonracer to Los Angeles, meeting up with Chromia, Crosshairs and the rest of their Human Allies. Bulkhead led Protectorbots and Torchbearers to distract the military and Decepticons. Optimus Prime led his team of Ironhide, Arcee, Elita-One, Warpath, Hound and Drift to search and hunt down Megatron.

* * *

_Hardware Shop, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

Assigned to capture Cybertronian 'Accomplices', Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons led the Sector Seven to Los Angeles, where they believed the signal comes from and also it's stronger than others in previous states. They searched across cities, residents, shops and more areas. So far, they have found no one make contact with the Autobots or Decepticons, though they often cause some ruckus and disturbance to the people.

The latest area Sector Seven are going is at the shopping complex. The securities chased and drove both Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons out. They both quickly ran towards the SUV Security Car. They gotten inside, in time. Security scoffed angrily as he and his team shouted angrily at them.

Security Officer snapped angrily, "The next time I see your faces, you'd better hope that we won't try to taser you!"

Security Officer and his team turned and walked away at once. They returned to the shopping complex. Both Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons sighed in relief.

"That was close..." Agent Fowler said in relief. He turned and glared at Agent Simmons, "I told you not to get rough and pervert around the crowd. Be professional. Is that hard for you to handle?"

Agent Simmons scoffed, "Bill, Bill, Billy, have I told you that the only way to find out the accomplices is to sniff them out."

"By showing your undies in public area? Sweet Lady Liberty. You're craziest partner I ever have."

"Crazy is my favorite middle name. The best way to make them confess."

"Right. I'm starting to regret this job now." Agent Fowler said in unconvincing tone. He then started the car as he drove off while talking, "You're sure that we got the right location? I get the feeling that the Transformers Tracker got glitch again."

Agent Simmons scoffed as he hit Agent Fowler's back, "Bill... Never ever underestimate my invention! I am sure that we're on the right track. We just got misled."

"Misled... Right... Like I'm gonna believe that."

"Hey, if you've got the idea, I'd like to hear it from you, buddy. So, tell me how the hell can we find them, Mr. Smart Ass?!"

Agent Fowler groaned, "You're lucky that I don't punch faces when I'm in good mood. Anyway, if we're gonna find them, we need something like big or wild energy enough for our tracker able detect. And then, we follow to the exact location, where they were hiding."

Agent Simmons sighed, "Bill, I'm not sure if this idea is brilliant or dumb coz we have never tried that before because I can only tracked it when one or two of them did make contact with aliens."

"It'll work. We just need a luck," Agent Fowler said confidently. Suddenly, the Transformer Tracker went off with loud beeping and meter revealed the large blue dot on the western point. He and his partner looked at it briefly. They were both in shock. He smiled, "See? What I'd tell you? Looks like Leprechaun's luck is on our side."

Agent Simmons sighed, "Alright. Let's roll out now."

* * *

_L.A. International Educational Elementary School, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

Danny was inside the principal's room as he looked scared and worried due to him has vandalized on school walls and chalkboard by drawing, painting and spraying out the 'strange' symbols. This annoyed and angered the teachers yet shocked and surprised the students of his action. He was sent to the principal's office for talking with his parents.

Carly has arrived and entered the principal's room. She looked worry and disappointed as she took her seat and facing at the old man in his 70s worn white shirt within blue vest, black suit and black long pants, who was sitting down in his principal table and seat. He shook Carly's hand firmly yet gently.

"Mrs. Witwicky, thank you for coming. Sorry for dragging you from high school," Principal said firmly and calmly.

Carly said calmly, "It's alright. I came here as soon as possible. What happen? Is something wrong with Danny, Mr. Spielberg?"

Mr. Spielberg sighed, "Mrs. Witwicky, based on the teacher's reports I've read for years, he has never done anything wrong until today. He not only drew some ridiculous and strange hieroglyphs and symbols on not only just school papers, homework and also chalkboards, but also school walls and property. I don't know what kind of language, I pray it's not foul one. These days, there were lots of students enjoyed using them. It's a good thing that he hasn't hurt anyone or even make anyone attack him at all."

"I am so sorry, Mr. Spielberg. I don't know why he did it. But I assure you that he'll be taught a lesson of what he has should never have done. But I suspect that there's something bother him to do this. Please, don't expel him. He's a good boy."

"Of course not. I won't do that. He's too good boy to do such horrible thing. Just make sure he doesn't do that again."

"Thank you, Mr. Spielberg."

Carly and Danny got up. She shook Mr. Spielberg's hand politely and gently. She then nudged and moved her son away from the office. This worried and scared him a bit. Upon exited the principal's officer, they both found Rad, Alexis, Carlos, Buddy, Sari, Izzy, High Wire, Grindor and Sureshock were there.

Danny looked at his mother as he explained, "Mom, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I didn't mean to-!"

Carly shushed gently, "I know, Danny. I know. It's not your fault. Daddy told me about this."

"It's not?"

"Yes. The reason you wrote those Cybertronian Words because something is inside your head, make you do it."

Danny looked surprise to ask, "What?"

"Do you remember about the bottle you found?" Carly asked. Danny nodded fearfully. She explained, "That bottle is actually Cybertonian Data Cylinder." Everyone looked at her in confusion. She sighed, "It means that things keeps some kind of information kinda like books. It has somehow gotten into your head when you touch it. Either way, whatever it's in there, the Decepticons are coming after you. And we have to get out of here now."

Buddy whistled, "Wicked..."

"You bringing us too?" Izzy asked in surprise.

Sari nodded, "Yeah. We didn't touch the cylinder."

"I know. But I'm worried that Decepticons know who we are. And it's best we have to get back to Ark before it's too late," Carly said seriously, "Spike and Sam will be here soon, with the Autobots."

"Cool! School out!" Carlos cheered happily and wildly.

Rad snickered a bit, "Yeah. No school homework too!"

"Really? At the time like this?" Alexis asked in annoyance, "I really hate epic adventure."

"Let's go now. We're running out of time," Carly said seriously.

Carly guided and led both her son and the children down the stairs. They're heading straight to the school's entrance, hoping her husband and friends are there to meet and get them out.

By the time they climbed down the stairs, they halted at once, upon spotting and found Agent Fowler, Agent Simmons and the rest of Sector Seven Agents entered the lobby. This shocked everyone in the lobby.

"Awkward..." Carlos commented in shock and awkward.

Nervous and scared about the government agents in school, "C-Can I help you, sir?"

Agent Fowler shown his badge of Sector Seven to Carly, "Special Agent Fowler of Sector Seven, ma'am. And yes, you can." Carly was nervous and worried as she can feel some sweats on her face. He continued, "Can you point us to the principal's office? We would like to have a word with him."

Carly sighed a bit, "Of course. First floor on the end of right corner. Can't miss it."

Agent Fowler smiled a bit, "Thank you, ma'am. Field trip?"

Carly nodded nervously, "Yes. Special assignment for my students about charity."

"I see. Keep it up, soldier." Agent Fowler saluted playfully to the students. He turned and looked at High Wire and his friends. He whistled, "Nice costumes. Kids loved robots."

Carly and the children nervously saluted back, "Yes, sir."

"Seriously? We're costumes? That's insulting." Grindor asked in shock and annoyance.

Sureshock shrugged, "Better than letting them realize that we're real life aliens."

"Do not attract the attention," High Wire whispered softly to his friends, "We must escape and return to the Ark as soon as possible."

As Carly and the children were walking and passing Sector Seven Agents by, Agent Simmons's Transformer Tracker went off, alerting everyone. It was the awkward moment for everyone now.

"Ma'am, can you hold for the moment," Agent Simmons said firmly, making Carly and her students uneasy and nervous. He raised and held the Transformers Tracker on their backs. It went off wildly a bit until he came across with Danny, High Wire, Grindor and Sureshock, which the tracker's meter went off. He whistled, "Well, well, what do you know? We've hit the jackpot!"

"No..." Agent Fowler said in shock, "You're with them?!"

Carly and her students looked nervous and worried. She quickly denied, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with us, ma'am! You and your students know something about Autobots and Decepticons! Therefore, you're all coming with us for question!" Agent Simmons said seriously, "Take them away, boys!"

As ordered, Sector Seven Agents approached and get the hold of Carly and the students. They also cuffed on their hands as well. They all struggled and grunted angrily, trying to resist the arrest and escaped but no avail.

"Agent Fowler, You're making a big mistake!" Carly exclaimed in concern.

"Sorry, orders," Agent Fowler said in guilt, "But this is for good of the world."

"I'm not," Agent Simmons exclaimed happily and amusingly, "And trust me, ma'am, you're gonna answer us of what we want to know about your Autobot or Decepticon buddies!"

Agent Fowler sighed, "Just take them away."

As soon as Sector Seven Agents escorted Carly and the students out from the school, they all approached to their Sector Seven SUVs. And just before they could do anything, some of them got rammed and knocked off by Rodimus and Bumblebee's car modes. This shocked and scared the agents off.

Bumblebee and his teams activated and armed with their blasters to aim at Sector Seven Agents. They all got scared and worried as they quickly dropped their guns down. Sam, Spike, Leo, Megan, Shane and Tessa climbed down from their transports.

"What do you think you're doing with my family?!" Spike demanded angrily.

"You're all working for them?!" Agent Fowler asked in shock and concern.

"Knew it!" Agent Simmons exclaimed excitedly.

"You guys are the government?!" Leo asked in surprise. Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons remained silent and firm to glare at him. He hissed, "Definitely government. Not good. They know who we are now. We're so busted!"

"Not yet. Just in case if these guys follow us, we're taking their bosses with us," Sam said firmly.

"What?! Is he serious?!" Agent Fowler asked in shock.

Agent Simmons whistled, "Wow. This is something. Kids get wild lately."

"What?! Sam, are you crazy?!" Spike asked in annoyance, "You want us get caught and killed?!"

"No, he's right!" Megan protested in concern, "If we let them off, they'd be following and hunting us down until we reach to the Ark. So, best we have them with us, making the agents to back off. Plus, they can communicate and negotiate with the Bots."

"She has the point, dude," Shane agreed.

Tessa nodded, "Yeah. If they see what the Autobots can do, then they'll understand and get to work together with them."

Carly nodded, "Well, we're running out of time."

Spike sighed in annoyance, "Fine. Don't make me regret this. You two are coming with us!"

"Are you going to imprison us like prisoners of war?!" Agent Fowler asked in concern.

Agent Simmons hissed angrily, "You want a fight?! Bring it on!"

**_POW! _**Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons got their heads whacked by Grindor. They both dropped and fell on the ground hard. Everyone turned and glared at him.

"What?! They're annoying," Grindor insisted in annoyance.

"Well, we'd better get a move before Decepticons come!" Sparkplug said firmly. He turned and glared at Sector Seven Agents, "We're taking your bosses with us. And no worries, they're not gonna get hurt! Just a talk. So, don't try and follow us. Got it?!"

Sector Seven Agents nodded fearfully and nervously as they agreed not to follow and chase after the Autobots and their friends.

Spike, his family and Sparkplug gotten into Bumblebee's vehicle mode. Sam, Megan and Leo entered Rodimus's car mode. Sideswipe got the rest of children withing him. Shane and Tessa are inside of Crosshairs'. Mirage has both Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons as his prisoners. Chromia and Moonracers acted as rear guards with holographic motorcyclist as disguise. They then drove off at once, heading to a rendezvous point, where no one can see them using the Space Bridge to escape and return to the Ark.

Despite agreed to their terms, Sector Seven Agents are determined to follow and keep their eyes on the Autobots. Unknown to them; Barricade and his units including Stunticons and Dreads are hiding behind the school building. They have seen everything. They all then transformed into their vehicle modes, preparing to chase after their targets.

"Decepticons, prepare to move out," Barricade said firmly, "Target is inside that yellow car. I want him alive."

* * *

_Ark, Grand Canyon, Arizona, United States of America,_

Typing and using the Ark's computer, Ratchet and Silverbolt were in-charge of handling the communication and Groundbridge Portal with his allies. Epps is assisting Ratchet while readying with his radio for distraction and misleading his own military forces to other areas. Aerialbots and some of Autobot Officers and Troopers were guarding the Ark.

Perceptor and Jolt were analyzing and translating the mysterious Cybertonian Language to their understanding, and it has proven to be difficult for them to understand. Professor Sumdac and Chip were creating the device.

"Wow. It's gonna be hard to translate this language to ours or human language," Jolt said in surprise while typing the computer's keyboard, "Then again, I'd never seen this language before either."

"We don't have much time. If we don't get it done in time, the Decepticons will use it against us," Perceptor said in concern, "Then again, we need to think a way to prevent them locate the message's signal, so we'll have time to remove and transfer the date from Danny's mind to computer. Theoretically..."

"That is why I'm building the device that could jam the signal," Professor Sumdac said calmly as he shown the small wristwatch-like device with red button, "No one can detect and locate the signal. That way Danny will be safe from the Decepticons until he reach here safely and of course, require the time to deal with data within his mind."

Chip nodded, "That's the best safe plan we can think of."

"Much appreciated, Chip," Perceptor said in relief.

Jolt nodded firmly, "Let's hope that will be enough until we know what we're dealing with."

"We should test more before we could let you guys use it," Mika said seriously, "The last thing we need is faulty machine."

Professor Sumdac nodded, "Indeed. We must make quick before it's too late."

Lennox and Johnny were contacting Secretary Keller for the latest situation. And so far, they have received the voice mail messages for five times. They tried other allies, but so far nothing until...

_"Colonel Lennox?" _General Morshower's voice asked in surprise.

"General Morshower! Thank god we've reach you!" Colonel Lennox said in relief, "Sir, we have the situation. We've discovered that there's a traitor among us! We have to deal with it before the situation escalated to worse!"

_"I am aware of it! Director Attinger reported me and other that you and your team are the traitors! He told me that you're all have been working with the Bots from last six months!"_

"What?! I don't know what you're talking about!"

_"Colonel, I don't want to hear the excuses or reason why you did it after what you and your team were doing like attempted to destroy the A.R.G.s! Now you and your team have to come in clean now, and surrender your allies to us now before it's too late. The last thing we want is cause the world to panic. Do it now before we are force to bring you all in."_

"Sir, I really wish I can explain, but we have more important situation to deal with. The Decepticons are going after the civilian for possessing the important artifact. If we don't stop them now, there's no telling what kind of power it can do. You have to let us go."

_"I'm sorry, Lennox. I already have the order. Stand down or we will use the force."_

"Sorry, sir. We have the mission to do."

As General Morshower was about to protest, Colonel Lennox turned off his cellphone. He sighed in annoyance, "That did not go well."

"Yeah. So much for getting them on our side," Johnny said in concern, "Plan B then."

Epps nodded, "Plan B. Definitely. Time for misdirection."

Ratchet sighed, "This should be interesting..." He contacted both his team and Human Allies, "Optimus, we have the situation. Colonel Lennox and Commander Darby were unable to call for the military assistance. They consider us the threat and our allies traitors. Director Attinger has falsely inform them about what we were doing. You all have to pick up the pace now before the situation escalated."

_"Understood, old friend,"_ Optimus Prime's voice said firmly.

Ratchet sighed calmly, "Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong."

Silverbolt nodded, "No kidding. This just gets complicated."

* * *

_Pentagon, Washington D.C., United States of America,_

General Morshower sighed in annoyance and angry by Lennox's defiance. He turned and found Secretary Keller, Director Attinger, General Bryce and others were looking at him, waiting for the answer.

"They defied the order, sir," General Morshower reported.

Secretary Keller sighed, "I hate doing this, but they've left us no choice. Sent all forces including law enforcers and securities that they can use the Transformer Trackers to track down any suspicious and strange vehicles, technologies and anyone. Lethal force is permitted."

"Wait. I have a better idea, sir," Director Attinger said firmly, "I already have the mole among the N.E.S.T. Once he find all of both Autobots and their accomplices gathered in one place, he will signal us. Then, we will strike them, along with the A.R.G.s. They won't get away with it. But for now, we play along with them. Watch our for anything. Send out the forces to 'entertain' them."

Commander Savoy smirked amusingly, "I'm so liking this plan."

Secretary Keller nodded, "Understood. Joyce, set the A.R.G.s now. Everyone, entertain our guests, and wait for our mole give the signal."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone saluted firmly.

* * *

_Downtown, Los Angeles, United States of America,  
_  
After bridging out from the Groundbridge, Optimus Prime and the rest of team are driving out. They're heading towards the forked road.

"Autobots, remember your mission. Bulkhead, if you make contact with either human military or Decepticons, draw them away from Bumblebee's location. And remember, no humans are to be harmed." Optimus Prime said firmly.

Bulkhead nodded firmly within his vehicle mode, "Got it. Hey, Protectorbots, Torchbearers, let's make some noise. In Wrecker's Style!"

"Yes, sir!" Protectorbots and Torchbearers responded firmly.

The Autobots have split up. Optimus Prime and his team on the right route while Bulkhead's team took on the left one. Bulkhead and his team have arrived and entered at the downtown street, where they found some of military and law enforcers have barricades the area. They even found some of purple colored cars, trucks and tanks strolling around the area.

"Looks like we've found them." Prowl said firmly, "Alright, Bulkhead, you're the team leader. Give the word. We'll do it."

Pyra Magna nodded, "Indeed. Awaiting your command."

"Okay, guys, draw them away from this town, gotta give Bee and others more time," Bulkhead exclaimed, "Let's make some noise!"

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Hot Shot exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. Can't wait to start one!" Streetwise cheered.

"This is not how I imagine of handling the situation," Red Alert said in embarrassment.

"Distraction... Great..." Skyburst groaned in annoyance.

"Quit complaining! Let's do it!" Stormclash exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. It's kinda fun to make them chase us," Groove said playfully.

Jumpstream squealed happily, "I am so excited. Can't wait to start the loud noise. Moonracer and I have always wonder the meaning of 'let's make the noise'. I'm getting some serious experience on it!"

"Sweet Solus Prime... I think staying on humans world drive her nuts..." Rust Dust remarked in annoyance.

"No kidding..." Dust Up sighed.

"Alright. Guy. Go get them!" Bulkhead cheered.

As instructed, Bulkhead and his team charged straight at the military, law enforcers and even Decepticons in disguise, shocking and scaring them off while ramming the barricades and cause some ruckus. Angered They all split up and went in different direction, luring and misleading into the labyrinth of downtown.

* * *

_Southern City, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

Optimus Prime is now leading his team to the south, searching and hunting down Megatron, believing that he wanted personally to come, see and handle the mission if his minions failed him. They also have to remain in vehicle mode to avoid the attention, though Warpath's and Hound's make a bit disturbing to the public. Luckily for them, both of them used the tunnels to avoid attention.

"Remind me why you both used military transports in public area again?" Ironhide asked in annoyance.

"What? Nothing's wrong with my alt mode." Warpath asked in annoyance.

Hound nodded, "Yeah. Hate to show them that we're some nice guys."

"Right... Still not sure if using them in public is good idea," Ironhide said in concern.

"Regardless, we do require some strong warriors, should we make encounter the most fierce and dangerous Decepticons," Drift said calmly.

Ironhide sighed, "That is true, I supposed."

"Any sign of Megatron?" Elita-One asked.

"Nothing. No sign of him yet..." Arcee said firmly and calmly, "You sure that he would show his face around here."

"Without the doubt. If this message is important to the Decepticons, Megatron would personally want to see and read it," Megatron said firmly, "And he is nearby. Keep your optics on the situation."

Suddenly, the meter beeped out loud, alerting Hound to speak, "Hold up, boss! Got the readings. Could be Megatron. He's at somewhere near to the warehouse."

Optimus Prime and his team have arrived at the warehouse. They all transformed into their robot modes. They're all armed and readied with their blasters and weapons.

"Keep on guard. Megatron maybe expecting us," Optimus Prime said firmly.

Elita-One nodded, "We got you back. Arcee, stay focus."

"Don't worry, sis. I've got this," Arcee said firmly.

With that, Optimus Prime and his team marched and entered into the warehouse while keeping their guards up. They found themselves in the large yet empty chamber, filled with nothing but broken crates and junks. They then found Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave in the middle of it, chatting and talking.

Still armed with their weapons, Optimus Prime and his team marched towards Megatron and his officers. However, instead of worrying and annoying looks, Megatron secretly smirked.

"As expected, you'd never cease to disappoint me, Optimus Prime," Megatron said calmly. He turned and looked at his former friend, "So, you have come to find out of what my plan is, involving of the secret message I was searching for?"

"I do not what you're looking for, but I refused to let you capture it," Optimus Prime said firmly.

"Try if you must, old friend, I will have it. With it, I will restore and recapture Cybertron and even this newfound base of operation for my conquest and our rights to rule this universe..."

"Over my dead body, Megatron. You will not prevail. Autobots, prepare to engage!"

As ordered, Optimus Prime and his team are armed with their blasters. They're marched towards Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave. Three of them seemed to be surprisingly calm. Too calm, especially for Starscream.

Megatron chuckled amusingly, "As much as I would like personally to deal with you, but I cannot afford to delay my meeting with one of my important ally, who is bringing this young boy to me. He is possessing the data I've been seeking..."

Autobots looked shocked and worry. Optimus Prime spoke in concern, "Danny!"

"So, the boy's name is Danny... How interesting. I'll be sure to give him your regards, Prime..." Megatron said sincerely yet sinisterly, "We will meet again, my old friend. Soundwave, now!"

As ordered, Soundwave's screen shown some schematic and target lock. He activated the Groundbridge Portal, which fell upon them. Optimus Prime and his team didn't get the chance to stop him. Unfortunately for them, they notice something suspicious around here. They looked up and found Lugnut was flying above him as he fired his POKE Missiles as they were heading straight towards the warehouse.

The missiles have hit the ground hard, causing the big explosion, which bring down the warehouse's rooftop upon them. They all got buried underneath. Lugnut then landed on the ground as he smirked proudly and amusingly upon looking at his handiwork.

"Lord Megatron, the Autobots have been dealt with. They shall not stand in your way," Lugnut reported proudly.

_"They're not dead yet, Lugnut. You merely delay them from rendezvous with the rest. They will return to stop me. Return to me now. Barricade and his team will bring 'Danny' very soon..."_ Megatron's voice said calmly and firmly.

Lugnut grunted a bit, "As you commanded."

The Groundbridge Portal appeared, allowing Lugnut to turn and enter it. He was teleported to another area now. Optimus Prime and his allies are nowhere to be found now...

* * *

_Highway, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

Bumblebee and his team were driving and passing through the downtown's road, heading straight to the highway, hoping to find an isolated area for Ratchet to activate the Groundbridge for them to enter. Unfortunately, they have been followed by the group of Sector Seven SUVs due to the Autobots have Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons as hostages.

"Wow... This is gotta be best highway I ever seen! It does remind me of Velocitron. I've always want to try race out on it," Moonracer commented in amazement, "Too bad that I can't do anything on the race."

"Moonracer, Earth's Highway is nothing like Velocitron," Chromia said calmly, "And believe me, here got some major issues like going too fast will get you crushed or blown out. They're very fragile."

"Ooh. Good point, Sister Chromia!" Moonracer cheered a bit, "Can I call you that?"

Chromia sighed, "Moonracer, please stop calling me that."

Inside Sideswipe's car mode, Carlos and Izzy spotted the Sector Seven SUVs following them from behind. He looked scared and worried.

"Aw man. Are they serious?" Izzy asked in annoyance.

"Man, don't these guys know how to back off?" Carlos asked in concern.

Grindor gulped fearfully, "I think they're mad at me for knocking out the guys."

"That's because we have agents with us," Alexis explained firmly and seriously, "Maybe this is a bad idea."

Sureshock nodded, "Agreed. The humans still see us the threat."

"Not to us. You guys are good guys," Sari said proudly, "The government can be dumb sometimes. Trust me. Politics sucks."

"Hostage or not, they're gonna follow us," Rad said calmly, "Good thing that they're not shooting at us. That's the last thing we need."

"The Decepticons are the last thing we need, kid," Sideswipe said firmly and calmly, "They're the ones we should be worry about. They're after Danny coz he has the information they need."

High Wire nodded, "Indeed. I hope they're close by. Otherwise, we'd be in danger."

Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons grunted and grumbled as they're trying to get out of seat belt. This annoyed and angered Mirage.

Agent Fowler groaned, "Release us now, alien! You have no right to hold the authority!"

"When we get out of here, you're gonna be sorry for messing with the wrong guy?!" Agent Simmons exclaimed in anger and paranoid, "Trust me! I eat you guys for big breakfast! And when I say that, I really mean it You'd think I'm not afraid? You'd think I'm scared?! Come on! Do your worst!"

"Hey, Humans. Do me a favor, will ya?" Mirage asked in annoyance, "Knock it off! I do not appreciate some punks messing up with my seats and gears. Ferrari's looks gotta be the best."

"Didn't know you Bots like cars so much since we're primitive," Agent Fowler said in surprise.

Agent Simmons groaned, "Who cares?! Let us out of here! I'm gonna screw it off!"

Mirage groaned, "Why do I have these guys?"

Rodimus and Bumblebee were driving close together and leading their team, finding a way to get off the highway and avoid Sector Seven Agents from following and capturing them.

"Man, is there anyway to get them off our back," Carly asked in concern.

Spike groaned, "Not sure how. If there weren't many cars around, we would have speed up and get the heck out of here." He turned and found Danny drawing more symbols. He hissed, "Oh, Danny. Why him, and not me?!"

"Spike, there's nothing you can do now," Carly said in comfort, "For now, we have to get back to the Ark. That's the matter. Hopefully, Ratchet and his guys find a way to solve it."

_"That's right, folks! Doctor's in the house! He always knows what to do!" _Bumblebee radioed happily, shocking the Witwicky Family. He asked, _"What's up, doc? Never see a guy play a radio? It's fun!"_

"Wow. Bumblebee, were you playing the radio?" Spike asked in surprise. He whistled, "I have to be honest with you. It's better than listening to beeping. No offense, but I can understand you, even though some words you put can be funny and weird."

"True." Carly nodded.

Inside the Rodimus's car, Sam and Leo explained to Megan about the situation they're facing at. She was in shock and concern.

"Damn it. Why does it always happen to us," Megan asked in concern.

"No idea. I'm glad it's not you, buddy. The last thing I need is guy and his gramps gone crazy over the science," Leo joked.

Sam groaned, "Very funny. Rodimus. Any idea of how to get those guys off?"

"No idea. If these crazy humans get out of the way, we would have gone high speed in no time," Rodimus said firmly.

"Yeah. The Sector Seven guys are gaining on us!" Sam said in concern.

Crosshairs noticed something or more of transports were driving very fast, dodging and evading some other transports though often knocked and pushed them aside for blocking the way. He then noticed the police car's leading transports and its hood has the familiar insignia.

"Uh guys, we've got some problems," Crosshairs said in concern, "Cons are on our tails!"

"Wait, those are the Cons?" Shane asked in concern as he looked at the back.

"They don't look like anything you've said," Tessa said in confusion. Suddenly, one of SUVs just transformed into Hatchet. It roared out wild. She yelped, "Never mind!"

Shane gulped, "So, not cool!"

"Gotta get Danny out of here!" Sam exclaimed in concern.

Spike nodded within Bumblebee's car, "No matter what happens, those Cons are not gonna get my boy! Count on it!"

Bumblebee radioed out,_ "Alright, troopers! Keep the tight in the formation! Gotta lose these guys! Need to deliver the package. Gotta go fast!"_

Rodimus groaned in concern, "No idea what he's talking about. Gotta get out of here!"

Bumblebee and his team drove out in high speed now. Hatchet is on the run and chasing after them. Barricade, Stunticons, Dreads and the Vehicon Troopers were following them from behind.

"They really think that they can get away from us? They want to do the hard way?" Barricade asked in annoyance, "Alright then... Decepticons, go fast! Take them by any means of necessary! Don't bother some small fries! Get that kid! He has the data!"

"You spoke my language, Barricade," Motormaster said amusingly, "Stunticons, knock them dead. Very hard! Show those Autobrats why we're the best on road!"

"Let's knock them dead!" Stunticons cheered.

Crowbar chuckled, "Not gonna happen, Motormaster. Dreads will be getting that kid! We are the deadliest and fiercest warrior among the Decepticons! Dreadbot, you'd better not playing with some money especially bank truck, you idiot!"

Dreads roared wildly, "Hell yeah!"

Dreadbot groaned, "Bummer..."

Going in the high speed, Stunticons charged out while ramming and knocking most of cars and trucks aside. The rest of Dreads transformed into the robot modes as they began running at once. Barricade is driving from behind, accompanied by his Vehicon Troopers.

Seeing them catching on, Bumblebee and his team did their best to go in high speed to evade them while avoid from causing the collateral damages to the highway and civilians as well. Unfortunately for the team, the Decepticons are catching up to them.

The Dreads are the first group to reach Bumblebee Team. They were about to pounce and knock them down. Bumblebee and Rodimus go in high speed to move away from them while Sideswipe, Crosshairs, Mirage, Moonracer and Chromia quickly break the pedal and decelerated their speed, allowing the Dread on the middle. Sideswipe and his team activated their Stealth Mode with blasters. They began firing and blasting the guns and missiles at the Dreads, causing both Dreadbot and Hatchet got blasted.

Mirage transformed into his robot mode as he jumped up high while throwing Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons up for the moment. They both landed on his shoulder, he launched grappling hook on Hatchet's and Dreadbot's back, making them roared angrily and annoyingly like sledding with the dogs. Sideswipe, Crosshairs, Moonracer and Chromia fired their blasters and missiles at both of them. Mirage then swung the grappling hooks attaching both of them straight at the armored truck. Sideswipe and his team passed them both. Both Dreadbot and Hatchet groaned and moaned painfully from getting their backs shot. And at the same time, they awed at some jewelries and diamonds as they began playing with them.

Seeing Sideswipe and his team are catching up to them; Crowbar, Crankcase and Berseker began ramming, swinging and throwing some vehicles to throw the Autobots' guard off. And at the same time, they were chasing after Bumblebee and Rodimus. Both Sideswipe and Crosshairs bounced over the damaged vehicles while Mirage, Moonracer and Chromia evade it.

The Dreads come across the large truck with gas tanks. Three of them swung it over at Sideswipe and his team. The Human Allies gave the loud screams of seeing it coming to them. Seeing no way out, Sideswipe and his team quickly bounced to transform while throwing their friends out for the moment. They all managed to got over truck while knocking and pushing debris, parts and gas tanks aside. They then grabbed the human allies before transformed into their transports, bringing them inside. And at the same time, they slammed on Dreads to the ground hard. They then drove off at once.

On the opposite of highway, the director was filming the whole highway for his project. He saw and filmed everything. He looked shock and surprise.

"Wow. That's gotta be some badass race..." Director MB commented in surprise, "Gotta get these shots perfectly for my next film!"

While the Human Allies were taking the breathe, most of the children and three Minicons were cheering out loud happily. Shane and Tessa looked shock and scared. Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons were also shock as well.

"Is this what you guys been doing?" Agent Fowler asked in shock yet sickly. He yelped, "I don't feel so good."

Agent Simmons groaned, "No kidding. I'm gonna throw off."

"Oh... Primus's Sake..." Mirage snarled in annoyance.

Unfortunately for Sideswipe and his team, Barricade and Stunticons have arrived and rammed them off, making them spinning dizzily and crazily. Recovered from the surprise attack, they then drove off to follow the team, but they're being followed and attacked by Vehicon Troopers.

Barricade and Stunticons managed to catch up to Bumblebee and Rodumus. Heatseeker, Dragstrip and Wildbreak fired his missiles and blasters while Slashmark shot out the laser slashes, heading straight at Bumblebee and Rodimus, who did their best to evade and dodge the attacks. The attacks hit and destroyed most of the vehicles and even collateral damages especially another truck was heading straight towards them both. Luckily, they quickly bounced off to transform and jump over while grabbing and holding tight on Witwicky Family and their friends. They also knocked and broke through the large truck's trailer before slammed on the ground as they transformed and drove off at once.

Motormaster charged, rammed and destroyed most of the vehicles, while chasing after Bumblebee and Rodimus. Barricade and Stunticons also catch up to them as well. Getting close to his target, he charged and rammed them both off for few times.

Thinking a way to defeat his enemies, Bumblebee beeped in surprise as he has the idea. He drove out first as he transformed to jump up while Witwicky Family got thrown up. He then fired and blasted his blasters at Motormaster's head, making him to transform before tripped and fell on the ground, causing the Stunticons to halt before knocked on him hard. Bumblebee grabbed before transformed into his vehicle mode. Barricade drove very fast to jump over them before landed on the ground and chased after them both.

As Rodimus and Bumblebee continued driving, Barricade fired his blasters and missiles at them. They struggled to dodge and evade the attacks. Instead of driving fast, they reverse and rammed him back. And at the same time, Sideswipe and his team managed to catch up and block him from escaping after they have defeated the Vehicon Troopers.

_"Give it up, loser! We are the Champions, my friends!" _Bumblebee radioed happily.

"What the kid said!" Crosshairs agreed, despite not understanding his radio channel.

Barricade scoffed, "Did you really think that I don't have a backup plan?"

While wondering of what Barricade was talking about, Bumblebee and his team looked up as they found black MH-53M Pave Low IV, red Harrier jet, blue Bell AH-1 SuperCobra Helicopter and MiG-25 Jet are heading towards them. All of them are armed with their blasters and missiles. From the black helicopter, Leader-1 emerged out from it. He armed with missile launcher, aiming at them.

"Leader-1!" Sureshock exclaimed in concern.

Grindor gulped, "That can't be good!"

High Wire shouted, "Everyone, brace for impact!"

All of Human Allies held on to their seat belt as they're about to hit the impact. Blackout, Shatter, Dropkick, Blitzwing and Leader-1 fired their blasters and missiles out as they flew and hit straight on Bumblebee and his team, causing the big explosion to engulf all of them.

Jumping out of the flames, Barricade transformed and landed on the ground firmly. He turned and glared at the flames slowly dispersing out. It revealed Bumblebee and his team got knocked out as the Autobots were covering the unconscious human allies. Blackout and his team descended before transform into their robot modes to land on the ground.

"Like I said, I've always got backup plan," Barricade commented.

Blackout chuckled, "Well done, Barricade. We make a pretty good team."

Barricade chuckled, "Yes, we are."

"Aw... It's over already?" Dropkick asked in annoyance.

Blitzwing groaned, "I was looking forward for a fight."

"It doesn't matter now. We have what we need," Shatter said firmly, "It is so hard to believe that the message we seek is inside the human brain. How ironic..."

Leader-1 contacted out, "Lord Megatron, we have him now."

"Excellent..." Megatron's voice responded with laughter.

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	13. Chapter 12: Defeat

**Chapter 12: Defeat**

_Southern City, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

Optimus Prime and his team are nowhere to be found after Lugnut launched the POKE Missiles on the abandoned warehouse. Bulkhead, Torchbearers and Protectobots have arrived at the area, which was provided by Ratchet after he has lost contact with Team Prime.

Looking at the debris and rubble, Bulkhead looked worry and scared as he shouted, "Come on, guys! We've gotta help them now! Start digging!"

"We're on it, Bulkhead!" Prowl exclaimed firmly.

Pyra Magna nodded, "We'll get them out soon!"

As ordered, Bulkhead and his team began moving and digging out the debris and rubble out while searching and looking for Optimus Prime and his team.

It took them for few minutes of digging until they found the crimson hand in front of Bulkhead. He quickly knocked the debris aside while grabbing and pulling him out. Both Protectorbots and Torchbearers have found and rescued Elita-One, Arcee, Ironhide, Drift, Hound and Warpath from the debris.

"Thank you, Bulkhead," Optimus Prime thanked Bulkhead. He sighed, "I thought we'll be buried alive underneath forever."

Bulkhead sighed, "It was nothing. Glad to help around."

"Still, what happen here? Did you get Megatron?" Prowl asked.

Pyra Magna hissed, "From the look of this, I'd say Megatron must have pull the deadlist trap."

Ironhide grunted while rubbing his arm, "He did. That lousy gladiator tricked and lured us into a trap! That Lugnut blew us up!" He groaned while loaded and armed with his cannons, "One of these days, I would like to see that junk pushed himself up."

"We'll deal with that later, Ironhide," Elita-One said firmly, "We have more matters to deal with. Megatron knows about Danny's identity. He's going after him now."

Arcee grunted a bit while rubbing her hand, "Hopefully, Bee and his team got them back to the Ark before it's too late."

"Yeah. Haven't heard from Bee and others," Bulkhead said in concern, "Hope they're alright."

_"Optimus! The Decepticons has captured Bumblebee and his team! Danny and the rest of our human allies are with them as well! I'm unable to pinpoint their signal! They have shielded it!" _Ratchet exclaimed in concern through com-link, _"Fortunately, I've received some pictures and information from human's internet. With Mika's assistance to decipher the pictures, we have located them."_

"Send the coordinates now." Optimus Prime said firmly. He turned and looked at the rest of his team, "Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

_Abandoned Factory, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

Bumblebee and the rest of his team groaned and moaned in pain as they slowly recovered and waking up from their unconsciousness. Bumblebee, Rodimus, Crosshairs, Sideswipe, Mirage, Chromia and Moonracer were cuffed and hung to the ceiling. Sparkplug, High Wire, Sureshock and Grindor were cuffed to the wall. Sam, Spike and the rest of their friends including Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons were trapped inside the cage.

"Wakey, wakey, ladies and gentlemen," The firm yet casual voice called out.

Everyone got alerted by the voice. They all then turned to the front, where they found the large number of Vehicon Troopers were patrolling and guarding the area. Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Barricade, Blackout were there. Dylan, Mr. Powell and Prometheus Black were standing before the cage.

"Mr. Gould?!" Agent Fowler asked in shock.

Agent Simmons whistled, "Just like the movie..."

"Hello and good morning," Dylan greeted warmly and happily, "Hope you all have a nice nap."

"W-What the? Y-You're human?" Megan asked in shock and surprise. She then looked at the army of Decepticons. She asked, "What are you doing here with the Decepticons?"

Dylan scoffed a bit, "Simple. I work and liaise with them. They're my business partners."

Everyone was in shock and concern. Sam, Spike and Leo remained firm as they knew about Dylan and his alliance with the Decepticons.

"So, they were right. You really work for them..." Spike said dryly.

"Do you even know what the hell you just did?" Sam asked angrily, "You sold your world and even yourself to these guys! They're gonna destroy and kill everything! And trust me, they're not the good guys!"

Dylan laughed heartily, "Kid, this is just business, nothing personal. Saving the world is risky tactic. So, it will take time, resources and right partners to work with. Luckily, I've got them all."

"Saving the world?! Have you lost your mind?!" Spike asked angrily, "This isn't saving the world! It's conquering it!"

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yeah. The Decepticons are not the guys you should hang out with!"

"I take my chance," Dylan said amusingly, "Better than working with couple of power-hungry politicians and military officers, who thinks they know what is best for the world. To me, screw their shit and asses upside down. Doing business with them is bad."

Agent Fowler roared in anger, "Dylan Gould, you're gonna regret for turning against your own country! I'll make the report to Secretary when we get the heck out of here!"

Agent Simmons nodded, "Trust me. You're dealing with the patriots like us."

Both Mr. Powell and Prometheus Black looked scared and worried. Dylan remain calm and amuse, "I'd like to see you guys try."

"Gould, stop fooling around!" Megatron snarled angrily as he approached to the first level that has the same height as his chest. He glared at the cage and Autobots. He growled, "Now, tell me. Who is Danny?"

Feared and worried for Danny's safety, everyone remained silent and firmed as they refused to fear and give in to Megatron and his Decepticons. Danny looked scared and worried as he wanted to give in but prevented by Carly, who held him close to her.

Megatron was annoyed and angered yet amused by Autobots and their human allies' defying him and refusing to show Danny. He turned and nodded to Blackout. The Decepticon Hound nodded firmly. Armed with his rotor blades, he approached to the Minicons' Cage, where he picked and lifted Sparkplug, who was shouting and demanding him to be free.

"If you refused to cooperate, then Blackout will tear this Minicorn apart, without mercy," Megatron threatened in anger, "So, now, show yourself, Danny! Or else..."

Megatron nodded firmly. Blackout snarled in anger as he armed and aimed his spinning rotor blade at Sparkplug, who panicked and screamed in fear. Everyone couldn't bear to watch this scene as they can't stand on watching him suffering but they have to keep Danny safe from the enemies.

Danny was about to get up but Sam made his move while shouted frantically, "Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm Danny! I'm Danny! Let him go now!"

Spike hissed as he grabbed and held Sam's hand, "Sam, what the heck-?!"

Sam hissed while whispered back at him, "Let me handle it! Damn it!"

"Really?" Dylan asked amusingly. He snapped his fingers, gesturing Prometheus Black to open the cage. He marched in. He smiled slyly as he took out the chalkboard and chalk, "Would you go crazy and write the symbols on it? I'm dying to see how or what it looks like?"

Nervous and worried, Sam reluctantly took the chalk and board. While looking at it, his hands were shaking as if something scared like he has no idea of how to write or draw out the Cybertronian Symbols. For Danny's sake, he has to fake it or make something complicated and random that he won't able to recognize.

And just before Sam could start drawing, Dylan grabbed him by shirt before hitting the guts. Sam grunted and yelled in pain before falling to the ground. Both his friends and family yelped in concern. Megatron remained calm and firm yet amuse about the scene.

"Did you honestly think that you could make a fool of me?" Dylan asked in annoyance, "If you were Danny, then you wouldn't hesitate and start drawing the symbols. You have no idea of how it looks like."

Sam groaned in pain, "If you'd think I'll tell you where Danny is, go f#$% yourself!"

"Swear!" Carly and the children shouted.

"Not now!" Sam shouted back.

Dylan grabbed and held Sam by collar, "Now, Danny. You'd better show up or else your two friends are gonna get killed. On the count to three, you will come out. One!" No one responded while remained silent. He groaned, "Two! Last chance, kid!"

Angered and annoyed, Dylan took out his pocket knife as he prepared to stab at Sam while Blackout was about to tear out of Sparkplug. Unable to stand and watch them suffer, Danny did the most unthinkable yet selfless act to save them.

"Stoooooooppppppppppppppp!" Danny shouted as he pushed and moved both his friends and family aside, despite them preventing and protesting him not to. He reached to Dylan. He tearfully cried and pleaded, "Please, let them go! I'm Danny!"

"Danny, no!" Sam shouted in concern.

Sparkplug shouted, "Don't do it!"

"So, you're Danny?" Dylan asked calmly. He then put and push Sam down. He approached to Danny while smiled sincerely, "That's a smart move, kid. Saving your family. Come with me. The doctor wants to see you."

"You promised me that you'll let them go?" Danny asked.

Dylan smiled, "I promised."

Spike shouted and protested in fear, "Daniel! No!"

And just before Spike could stop his son, Prometheus Black marched into the cage, where he grabbed and punched at him straight against the cage's bars hard. He even armed and aimed his machine gun at the rest of Danny's friends and family to back off. And at the same time, Dylan escorted Danny out of the cage. Prometheus Black also left it as well. Blackout thrown Sparkplug back to the small cage, with the rest of his friends.

As Dylan escorted and guided Danny climbing down the stairs, they also heard shouts and protested from the rest of his friends and family. They reached to the basement, where Knockout and Breakdown were waiting.

"Welcome, little organic. I am Dr. Knockout. And don't worry, I won't try to gut you out," Knockout joked sadistically yet sarcastically, "Just need your brain.

Danny looked uneasy and scared. Dylan nudged Danny out, "Keep moving, kid. He's joking for a dick."

"That's insulting..." Knockout said dryly and annoyingly.

"Enough with your frustration, Knockout," Megatron said firmly, "Can you extract the information out from the boy's head?!"

Watching Dylan putting and strapping Danny to the patient bed, Knockout hummed thoughtfully, "Might be complicated. If he were our sizes, I would have done two options - cutting out of his head's top or using cortical psychic patch on him to get the information."

"Whatever the methods you require, I want the information now," Megatron said impatiently.

Knockout sighed, "Fine. Looks like I'm gonna need another expert. Breakdown, can you bring Scalpel here? He does loved dissecting humans and animals."

Breakdown shuttered, "Why me? I hate that doc..."

Heading to another small lab, Breakdown grumbled angrily and annoyingly, searching and calling out for Scalpel. Dylan and Mr. Powell were standing besides the staircase.

Mr. Powell asked, "Mr. Gould, he's a boy! You can't just sent him here for some crazy brain surgery! There's no telling he could survive!"

"Mr. Powell, I don't give the shit about your ethics. Not my call. My partner's! Got it?" Dylan shushed Mr. Powell, "So, right now, shut up!"

Mr. Powell groaned, "Why do I even bother to work on this situation?"

Breakdown returned to the lab while holding a spider-like Decepticon with two small claws and worn glasses called Scalpel. He placed it down before the small boy. He crawled on his body as he was approaching to frightened and worried Danny, who whimpered and stuttered fearfully.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Scalpel asked amusingly in German Language, "A little human boy... I've always want to see what makes him soft and squishy than any human I've dissected and experimented so far."

"Scalpel, focus. I want you to extract the information, not fooling around." Megatron snarled impatiently.

Knockout nodded, "What he say. Since I'm no expert of this, so we thought that you can handle this mess."

"Fine, fine!" Scalpel complained angrily and annoyingly. He approached to Danny's face. He hummed thoughtfully while observing and analyzing the boy's facial carefully and calmly like he was finding a way to access. He snapped his fingers, "Ah-ha! I found a way!"

Scalpel's chest opened in two, revealing couple of tentacles. They all slithered and entered through ears, mouth and even nostril accessing to the brain. This has make Danny uneasy, sicked and uncomfortable. Same reaction happens to the rest of his friends and family.

After the moment collecting the information, Scalpel retreated his tentacles and returned to his chest. His glasses flashed and projected out the Cybertronian Symbols, along with the memories of his past and present. This shocked and amazed everyone in the room.

"Lord Megatron, are those the ones?" Starscream asked in surprise.

Megatron smiled, "Indeed, it is, Starscream. The ones that could help us find and retrieve the specific artifact. It could change the tide."

"So, what do we do with him?" Knockout asked calmly.

Megatron glared at frightened Danny, "Terminate him. Take out his brain. He is no longer use to us. I must have the information. Scalpel, dissect him."

Scalpel laughed happily and insanely while Danny panicked and screamed in fear. His family and friends shouted and demanded that Danny to be free and not killed. The Autobots got punched by guts from Blackout, Barricade and Onslaught while Prometheus Black fired his acid on the floor, threatening and silencing Sam and his friends.

Scalpel laughed amusingly while armed with his saw, "Auf Wiedersehen, little boy!"

And just before he could dissect Danny, something sniped and shot him by head, shocked and alerted everyone in the room. They realized that they have been found and under attacked.

**_BOOM!_** Coming down from the ceiling, Optimus Prime slammed Lugnut to the ground hard. He then fired and blasted his blasters and even swinging his swords at couple of troopers. Optimus Prime wasn't alone.

Elita-One, Arcee and Drift broke through the glass while Bulkhead and Ironhide rammed and knocked down the walls. Elita-One and her team cut down the cages and cuffs, freeing both Bumblebee's Team and the Human Allies. They then guided and led them to the entrance, where Kicker, who was holding the sniper and waiting to guide and lead them to safety. Starscream and Soundwave tried to attack Elita-One and her team, who fought and retaliated at them. Ironhide and Bulkhead are armed and fired their blasters at Blackout, Barricade and their Decepticon Troopers. Most of the enemy troopers got shot while Blackout and Barricade were forced to withdraw and hid behind the crates and walls while firing back at them.

During the crossfire, both Spike and Sam headed off and charged straight to the staircase, climbing down the stairs and reaching to Danny. Both of them reunited and helped freed Danny. Optimus Prime fired his twin blasters at the Decepticons, avoiding hitting the Witwicky Men and Boy, who were running towards the stairs. The blasts shocked and scared Knockout, Breakdown, even Dylan and his employee to ran off.

Megatron remained firm as he angrily climbed up the levels to the top while firing and blasting his Fusion Cannon at him. Optimus Prime jumped off and over the whole while blasting at his former ally. Upon reaching to the top, the leader of Decepticon has landed on the top's right plank while the leader of Autobots landed on left side. Both of them began firing and blast at each other.

One of the blasts hit radioactive acid tank that Prometheus Black was carrying, causing it to pour and melt on his face, burning him. He screamed in pain and agony, feeling burning acid on his face. caused him to knock on some of canisters, which also poured different kind of chemicals on him, causing more pain. His whole body and face began to mutate and change strangely and crazily. The Gould Securities have arrived while wearing the protective gloves and masks to help and escort him out.

During the crossfire between two heavy hitter Autobots and Decepticons, Blackout armed and fired his powerful shockwave blast that knocked Bulkhead and Ironhide out. Barricade threw some grenades at them at once. Luckily, Bulkhead reacted by grabbing and throwing on at the rooftop above them while Ironhide went in blaze with Heavy Iron and Heavy Shotgun at there as well, bringing it down on both Barricade and Blackout.

Soundwave swiftly and firmly deflect and blocked the attacks from Elita-One and her team for few times. He then launched his tentacles to grab and held them against the walls before giving static shocks. Starscream armed and blasted his missiles at them both. Luckily, Drift got himself and his team free by slicing the tentacles off. Arcee blasted her blasters at the missiles to explode. Elita-One jumped and slammed her kick on the Second-in-Command's face to the ground before engaged Soundwave in martial arts fight. After blocking and deflecting the attacks, Soundwave quickly grabbed and held Elita-One but not before Arcee and Drift grabbed and held him down while allowing her to jump off and gave swipe kick at him straight to the window.

Optimus Prime and Megatron continued firing and blasting their guns at each other. They then both charged up with their blasters. The tyrannical warlord fired his Fusion Cannon at the courageous warrior, who barely dodge down from the blasts while shooting his charged blaster at him by chest, knocking him out of the window.

Seeing Spike, Sam and Danny climbed back to the top; Optimus Prime quickly transformed into his truck mode.

"Spike! Sam! Danny! Get in!" Optimus Prime ordered. Spike, his brother and son quickly gotten into the truck. He called out, "Autobots, head to the forest now!"

Optimus Prime drove off out from the building, joining in by the rest of his team. Outside of the building, Defensor and Victorion were engaging and battling with Menasor, Bruticus and Dreadnaught. Warpath, Hound and N.E.S.T. Strike Team were battling with Shatter, Dropkick, Blitzwing and also other Vehicon Troopers. Bumblebee and his team kept the Human Allies with them close.

Seeing their leader drove off, the Autobots quickly pushed and repelled the Decepticons off. They then transformed into their vehicular mode, gathering the rest of their Human Allies to get in and on them. They then went after their leader as well.

Megatron grunted in pain as he got up from the ground. He then found the Autobots are making their escape, heading straight to the forest. He growled in anger and frustration. Starscream, Soundwave, Blackout, Barricade, Knockout, Breakdown and Lugnut recovered from the surprise attack.

Megatron screamed in anger, "Do not lose them, you imbeciles! Get them!"

As ordered, the army of Decepticons quickly transformed into their vehicular modes. They then gave chase after the Autobots. They cannot afford to let them escape.

* * *

_Forest, Los Angeles, United States of America,_

Optimus Prime and the remaining of Autobots were driving through the forest, evading and dodging the Decepticons searching and hunting them down. Unfortunately for them; Nitro Zeus, Starscream's Seekers and the remaining of Vehicon Troopers emerged out from their hideouts such as horde of forests, lakes and mud, and even underground. They all charged and attacked the Autobots. And at the same time, Megatron and his remaining forces of Decepticons also joined the battlefield from behind.

The ambush has forced most of the Autobots to transform and engage the enemies. N.E.S.T. Strike Team also joined the fight while providing covering fire for the civilians, with the help of Bumblebee, Rodimus and six Mini-Cons, who were moving and distance themselves from the fight. Optimus Prime managed to break off and escaped the ambush. Megatron was flying after them. They were followed by Starscream, Lugnut, Soundwave, Blackout and Barricade.

Seeing the Decepticons are chasing after Optimus Prime, Ironhide grunted while holding Nitro Zeus down. He shouted, "Elita! Go! Help Prime! We'll hold them off!"

Elita-One nodded, "Understood! Arcee! Bulkhead! Cliffjumper! With me!"

Arcee, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper nodded firmly. Elita-One and her squad broke off the fight and went after to help Optimus Prime before the Decepticons get to him and the Witwicky Family.

Seeing that his Autobots got caught and forced to battle the Decepticons, Optimus Prime has to kick the maximum overdrive gear, driving as fast as he can from the enemies. And at the same time, hoping to find a secured area for him to contact Ratchet and return to the Ark.

Looking at the truck's side mirror, Sam spotted Megatron, in his Cybertronian Jet Mode, is flying towards him and his family.

Sam exclaimed in concern, "Optimus! He's behind us!"

Megatron's Jet Mode blasted his Fusion Cannon at Optimus Prime's truck mode, who barely dodge the blasts. Sensing him getting close to him, Optimus Prime quickly transformed into his robot mode while holding Spike, Sam and Danny. But he was too late as Megatron also transformed and rammed him down on the hill. While they were rolling down the hill, Optimus Prime quickly let go and dropped the Witwicky Boys out.

Upon reaching and hitting on the ground, Optimus Prime grunted in pain while trying to get up. He called out, "Sam! Spike! Hide Danny! Hide now!"

As Megatron tried to stand up, Optimus Prime gave a quick punch at him. And just before the Prime could do anything, the leader of Decepticons jumped and rammed him down on the ground. Both of them began punching at each other for three to five times. Sam, Spike and Danny hid behind the wood while watching the battlefield.

Optimus Prime kicked Megatron off. As soon as he got up, he quickly grabbed and slammed the large tree on his nemesis's head. Megatron grunted while shook his head as he tried to swung his sword at Optimus Prime, who deflected the punch aside before struck on the back. The warlord tried to swung back at him but missed as he dodged down and then punched at him by face to the ground. As Megatron tried to get up, Optimus Prime quickly thrust his blade on shoulder while forced him to kneel down. He then elbowed him on face before grabbed and thrown him at the forest hard.

Megatron grunted in pain while recovered and standing up from the tree. He turned and found Optimus Prime angrily approached him. He chuckled amusingly, "My, my, since when did you get so ruthless?"

Optimus Prime groaned while armed with his blade, "I will not let you harm and take the child away from his family!"

"We shall see..." Megatron said calmly, spotting some figures coming towards him. He then shouted, "Decepticons, attack!"

Alerted by Megatron's order, Optimus Prime turned and found Blackout charged towards him. He transformed from MH-53M Pave Low IV to robot mode, armed with his Shockwave Cannon. He slammed and blasted him off against the woods hard. Soundwave was about to help Megatron, but pulled and knocked aside as Lugnut helped his master up.

Starscream and Barricade also have arrived and transformed into their robot modes. Just before they could do anything, they turned and found Sam and his family hiding behind the woods.

Barricade grunted, "There they are!"

"Come here, little insect!" Starscream said cruelly and sinisterly.

"Oh shit!" Sam cursed.

"Normally, I would have shouted at you for cursing words, but now's not the time!" Spike exclaimed in concern, "Run now!"

Spike, Sam and Danny turned and began running at once. Starscream and Barricade gave chase at them while trying to grab them but missed. Megatron and his Decepticons also joined the chase as well. Optimus Prime went after them as well, trying to stop them while protecting his allies.

Optimus Prime managed to catch and engage Megatron and Soundwave. Lugnut and Blackout were pushing and knocking each other angrily and competitively. They were about to grab them but rammed and knocked off by Bulkhead's Hummer and Cliffjumper's Dodge Challenger before transformed and attacked him at once. Barricade was close to the humans, but grabbed and slammed to the ground by Arcee. Recovered and standing up, he was about to kick at her but grabbed and elbowed against his leg down before kicked him off on face. Both of them gotten into a brawl. Starscream tried to fly and pass them but halted and grabbed by Elita-One. The Second-of-Command grumbled angrily while trying to get free and randomly firing his blasters, forcing her to throw and kick him off on the mud hard.

Sam, Spike and Danny hid behind the large log. They then took a peek on the battlefield, where they found the Autobots struggled to fight back and defeat the Decepticons.

Cliffjumper and Lugnut were brawling at each other for few rounds. Cliffjumper jumped and nudged Lugnut's head by his knee. And just before he could slam a punch on his face, he got grabbed and slammed to the ground. Lugnut slammed his POKE Punch at his chest thrice, wounding him painfully. Bulkhead tried to swing and slam his maces at Blackout but only blocked and deflected. As he slammed his mace at him face hard, Blackout grabbed and slammed him against the tree's trunk hard before blasting him off with Shockwave Cannon. Bulkhead got knocked out hard.

Barricade and Arcee fought fiercely and firmly through Cybertronian Martial Arts for few times. During the fight, he got pushed and blocked by the tree's trunk, giving Arcee the chance to give a swipe kick at him. Instead, he dodged down before grabbed and swung her around him before thrown her at mud hard. Starscream grunted as he struggled firing and blasting his blasters and missiles at Elita-One, who firmly and swiftly dodge and evade the attacks for few times. Seeing the opening, he thrust and clawed at her by guts and limbs before blasted her off.

Optimus Prime fought and engaged Megatron and Soundwave firmly and determinedly. He did his best to dodge and evade the attacks from both of them, though he received some wounds from them. Soundwave launched his tentacles to attack him. Optimus Prime dodged by rolling over and passing him by before blasting his blaster at Soundwave's back. He turned and engaged Megatron in sword fighting for few rounds while talking.

"You're becoming more persistent yet more ruthless than I remember, Optimus..." Megatron commented firmly yet amusingly, "Has this world change you?! Do you intend to protect this world and its inhabitants so badly?!"

Optimus Prime grunted, "I will do what I must. I will not allow this planet to suffer the same fate as ours!"

"Is that so?" Megatron chuckled amusingly, "Then perhaps, I may have a way to restore our home. Would you like to know?"

"Whatever it is, I will not accept it."

"Do you even know what kind of information that boy has?! A powerful ancient artifact that could save and bring the rebirth to our kind!"

"What?!" Optimus Prime asked in shock.

Megatron smirked, "Yes! It is true, Prime. The boy will lead us there! Forget this planet and its inhabitants. Help me save our home and kind!"

Optimus Prime grunted in anger, "NEVER!"

Optimus Prime groaned in anger as he held his fists together before swung and slammed at Megatron's face. Before he could do anything, the rest of Decepticons have arrived and joined the brawl.

Barricade jumped and landed a punch at his face, followed by Starscream struck his claws at the chest. He got grabbed and held by Soundwave's two tentacles. Attempted to free himself, he nudged his elbow at Soundwave's visor but retrained tightly by tentacles. Blackout approached and thrust his spinning rotor blade at his chest. Optimus Prime grunted in pain as he kicked him off while freed himself. Instead, he got punched five times by Lugnut before slammed him at Blackout, who swung his rotor blade against his master's enemy. Starscream, Barricade and Soundwave sneakily approached and launched some punches and claws, injuring and wounding his back and chest.

Seeing him weakened, Megatron approached as he grabbed and thrown Optimus Prime at the woods. As The heroic Autobot Leader slowly recovered and standing up, the tyrannical Decepticon Leader gave a swipe kick right at his face, causing the damages to his battle mask and spitting out some Energon blood. He fell straight to the ground hard.

"OPTIMUS! NO!" Danny shouted in fear.

Spike covered Danny's eyes, "Don't look, Danny! Look away!"

Sam turned and looked at the unconscious Elita-One, Bulkhead and Arcee. He shouted, "Guys! Get up! Optimus need you!"

Optimus Prime grunted in pain as he tried to get up. Unfortunately, he met some barrage of blasts from the rest of Decepticons. While Optimus Prime was blocking the blasts, Megatron quickly swung his elbow at his face. As he tried to recover from the hits, the tyrannical Decepticon Leader armed and blasted his Fusion Cannon at him. He was thrown straight at the log, where the Witwicky Boys were hiding.

Optimus Prime was badly injured from the fight and blasts. He grunted and coughed painfully before spitted out his teeth and battle mask parts out. The Decepticons are armed while approaching to both him and his allies.

"Is the future of our race not worth single human life?!" Megatron demanded in anger as he approached to Witwicky Boys. He scoffed, "You are so weak, Prime. You don't have what it takes to make sacrifice and save Cybertron!"

Danny cried tearfully, making his father held and hugged him tight. Sam turned and shouted at Optimus Prime, "Get up! Get up!"

Optimus Prime grunted in pain while trying to stand. He then looked at Spike holding and hugging his frightened son. Sam stayed close to them. He was reminded again over the Cybertronian Parent and his child as they both died right in front of his eyes during the exodus from Cybertron. He grunted in anger as both of his fists clenched tightly.

"I will not let you take the life of a family again!" Optimus Prime snapped in anger yet pain. The Decepticons are getting closer, he grunted as his left hand transformed and armed with another blade. He screamed while turned and faced at them, "I'll take you all on!"

Optimus Prime charged right at the Decepticons, who got shocked and alerted by his reckless charge. They tried to shoot at him but missed and evaded by him. He thrust his blades at both Barricade nad Starscream's left shoulder before swung around him. He slammed Barricade at Blackout aside before thrown Starscream at Soundwave. Lugnut tried to slam his right handed POKE Punch at him but missed as Optimus Prime dodged down and rolled over to his back, where he swung five strikes at before thrust his blade at right hand before cut it off. This caused the POKE Punch blasted and hit Megatron's face before he could try to fire his Fusion Cannon. He then kicked and slammed the brute's face to the ground.

Starscream, Soundwave, Blackout and Barricade recovered from the hits. They both charged and attacked Optimus Prime, who swung and struck his blades at them by chests and faces, making them to push back. Lugnut groaned in anger while shaking his head. As he was about to resume and attack, Optimus Prime quickly jumped over Starscream and Soundwave as he stabbed and twist their shoulders, making them unintentionally fired their blasters at Lugnut to back off. Barricade jumped and attacked the Prime from his back by hitting on head for five times. Optimus Prime managed to grab and thrown at Starscream and Soundwave down hard. Megatron screamed in anger as he jumped and attacked his nemesis, who blocked and deflected the blades before grabbed and twist his Fusion Cannon to blast at Blackout's chest thrice before hitting right hand's rotor blade. It got cut off and uncontrollably flew towards at Lugnut's left leg, making him yelled in pain while falling down hard. Optimus Prime grabbed and thrown Megatron at Blackout and Lugnut to the ground hard.

Optimus Prime is armed with his blades as he was ready to fight again. The Decepticons recovered from the ruthless attacks. They all charged and attacked Optimus Prime. Lugnut remained behind as he's trying to remove the rotor blade from impaling his left leg.

Sam, Spike and Danny were watching the battlefield. Elita-One, Bulkhead, Arcee and Cliffjumper are regaining their consciousness. They also saw the battlefield. They couldn't believe of what they just saw.

"Wow. Did you see that?" Cliffjumper asked in surprise.

Bulkhead nodded, "No kidding. He's taking them all by himself! Never expect him to go Wrecker on them."

"Optimus..." Elita-One said in shock and concern.

"We need to help him!" Arcee snapped in concern but was held back by her sister, "Elita! Why?!"

Elita-One explained painfully, "Coz I don't think he needs us this time. He's taking them very personally..."

Barricade jumped and about to slam a punch at Optimus Prime, who just grabbed and thrust his punch at him by guts. He then thrown him to the ground hard. Soundwave thrust out his tentacles in attacking him, but only got them cut into pieces. He got uppercut punch on his chin before hitting on his visor, which has some cracks. Armed with his Shockwave Cannon, Blackout charged and was about to shoot at him. Optimus Prime grabbed and blast his cannon at Soundwave and Barricade to get thrown over to the mud hard.

Using his leg, Optimus Prime kicked and nudged Blackout's leg to kneel down before grabbed up to have his face hit and thrown aside. Starscream thrust his claws at Optimus Prime, but only make him to grab and broke them apart. He swung and slammed them at his face five times before kicked him off. He turned and faced Megatron, who is armed with his gauntlet blade. They both charged and swung their blades at each other fiercely and determinedly for few times. As they both clashed their blades for the moment, Megatron quickly headbutt at Optimus Prime's head before kicked him off. Just before he could fire his Fusion Cannon, Optimus Prime transformed into his damaged truck. He charged and rammed at him by chest. He then transformed into his robot mode, giving all of his might in slamming the combined punches at Megatron off.

Lugnut grunted in pain as he managed to remove the rotor blade from his left leg. Armed with his right handed POKE Punch, he charged and was about to hit him but missed as Optimus Prime dodged and evaded the attacks while swinging and slamming his blades at all of his body and limbs. Optimus Prime jumped on Lugnut, who struggle to balance himself while trying to grab him. He climb to the top of him.

Lugnut grunted in pain and anger, "You cannot defeat Lugnut! Lugnut cannot be defeated or destroyed by the likes of you! I am the strongest! Most powerful! Most faithful! Most loyal servant to Lord-!"

"Just shut up!" Optimus Prime snapped in anger and frustration while grabbing and holding top and bottom of his jaws.

Optimus Prime screamed in anger as he pulled very hard on the jaws, making Lugnut screamed in pain. He ripped his head in two, killing him alive. His action shocked his allies as they never have seen him so violent and ruthless in killing him.

Lugnut's body was wobbling and losing the balance, Optimus Prime grabbed and held on it as he landed on the ground. He grunted in pain, still suffering heavy injuries from the fight. His Autobot Allies came and helped him out. Both Cliffjumper and Bulkhead held his shoulders over them while Elita-One and Arcee helped hold his chest, making him to walk slowly.

"We've got you, Optimus," Elita-One said firmly and calmly.

Arcee nodded, "We're getting you and others out of here now."

As the Autobots are walking away from the fight, Megatron grunted in pain as he slowly recovered and getting up. He turned and glared at them walking away. He roared in anger while armed his full charged Fusion Cannon and Blade. He charged straight at them.

Elita-One spotted Megatron coming at her and her allies. She quickly moved away from them before pushed them aside. Megatron thrust his blade at Elita-One's chest, making her screamed in pain and agony. He then blasted his Fusion Cannon right at her spark chamber, causing the severe damages. Autobots and their allies were alerted by the scene.

"Nooooooooo!" Arcee screamed in shock and agony.

"Elita!" Optimus Prime screamed in shock.

Elita-One coughed painfully while spilling her Energon Blood. She fell straight to the ground hard. Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper and the Witwicky Boys couldn't believe in their own eyes of what they just saw.

As Megatron was about to attack them, he then found Ironhide and the rest of Autobots and Human Allies have arrived and joined the battlefield. Megatron realized that the ambush units have failed and defeated by them. They all fired their blasters and missiles at him and his remaining of Decepticons. This annoyed and angered him a lot.

"Soundwave, activate the Groundbridge now!" Megatron ordered angrily. He snarled, "Decepticons, fall back now!"

As ordered; Starscream, Soundwave, Barricade and Blackout grunted in pain while recovered and gotten up at once. Soudnwave summoned the Groundbridge Portal. They all ran and entered it at once. Megatron was the last Decepticon to go in. He glared at them for the moment before entering it. The Groundbridge Portal vanished at once.

Autobots gathered around as they're looking at barely alive Elita-One. Optimus Prime approached as he held Elita-One with his bare hands. Chromia cried tearfully before covered her face from looking at her dying sister.

"Elita, stay with me. Please..." Optimus Prime pleaded.

Arcee grabbed and held her sister's hand, "Don't die on me. I haven't apologize for my mistakes!"

Elita-One coughed painfully, "Arcee... Optimus... Don't... G-Give Up... Keep... Fighting... The Noblest... Of... Fights..." She turned and looked at Arcee with sad smile, "I... I forgive you... I... I love... You..."

Giving the words with last breathe, Elita-One dropped her head down, with her eyes flickered and turned off, ending her spark. Both the Autobots and the Human Allies were in shock yet sad and pain of what they just saw. While most of humans were crying tearfully, the Autobots looked down sadly. Cliffjumper approached and gave Arcee a gentle pat. Optimus Prime remained silent while looking at the dead body of Elita-One.

* * *

_Decepticon Main Headquarter, Unknown,_

Megatron and his remaining force of Decepticons make their return to another hidden Decepticon Fortress after barely escaping the battlefield. They found the rest of Decepticons were badly injured and wounded from the fight with the Autobots, despite they outnumbered them. Dylan Gould and his employees were there as well.

Megatron grunted in anger, "That went well..."

"What happen?" Knockout asked in surprise as he approached and checked on Starscream's hands, "From the looks of you guys, you must have been through the Pits of Kaon."

"Hey, what happen to Lugnut?" Breakdown asked in surprise.

"Let's just say that we must never underestimate Prime again such as Lugnut really pushing up himself this time," Starscream commented painfully.

Barricade nodded, "Yeah. That idiot really shut his mouth for once."

Blackout grunted in pain while rubbing his right hand, "True. I'd never like that guy..."

"Can you pinpoint him, Soundwave?" Megatron asked angrily. Soundwave shook his head. He snarled as he turned and glared at the Decepticons, "I can't even rely on you all to swat a simple insect!"

Starscream yelped and whined a bit, "With all due respect, Lord Megatron, one insect among seven billion-!" His master snarled at him. He gulped, "He could be anywhere or in the Ark! Soundwave couldn't locate him due to the Autobots shielded the little boy's signal!"

"In that case, we will force them to find him for us," Megatron snarled angrily while clenched his fists tightly, "It is time to turn human kind against the Autobots. Once they captured and imprisoned both Autobots and their allies, then we can find and capture the little boy!"

"Way ahead of you," Dylan said calmly, "In fact, I've reported to Attinger that there were traitors helping the Autobots when they invaded my company. The tide has been turn."

Megatron smirked, "Excellent... Cyclonus! Nitro Zeus!"

Cylconus and Nitro Zeus bowed to the ground, "Yes, Lord Megatron!"

Megatron gave strict and firm order, "You will be in-charge of finding and capturing him alive. Use whatever means necessary especially using his own family as hostages to capture him. Do not fail me as these fools have..."

"We will not fail, Lord Megatron. My armada will not," Cyclonus said firmly, "We will find and capture him alive! I will kill the Autobots for standing in our way."

Nitro Zeus nodded, "So, me too!"

Megatron smirked, "Good..."

"I'll be joining as well," Prometheus Black's voice said firmly yet weakly. Everyone turned and looked at the entrance, where they found him wearing the white armored radioactive suit with helmet. His body was covered in acid-like liquid. He hissed, "I'll complete my mission."

"You sure, Black?" Dylan asked curiously.

Prometheus Black hissed, "I will die trying. I will kill them for what they did to me. And call me 'Meltdown'..."

Dylan smirked, "I like your style, Meltdown. Take some best of our guys with you."

Meltdown hissed calmly, "As you wish, sir..."

Masterson groaned, "Great. He gets the cool nickname for the boss to like it. So uncool..."

* * *

_Grand Canyon, Arizona, United States of America,_

As the Groundbridge Portal was activated, Optimus Prime and his team sadly have returned while bringing the corpse of Elita-One. Ratchet, Aerialbots, Perceptor, Jolt, Kup, Cheetoh, Depth Charge, Mudflap, Skids and some of Vehibot Troopers were in shock and sad. Chip, Glen, Professor Sumdac and Mika also have the same reaction as theirs as well.

After Optimus Prime has explained the situation to his allies, everyone has been gathered at outside of the cave. Optimus Prime, Arcee, Ironhide and Ratchet helped and built the metallic box-like coffin for Elita-One to be placed and rested. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Sideswipe helped digging out the large hole for the coffin to fit in.

Both Autobots and the Human Allies are standing before the coffin and a large hole. The coffin still open and revealed Elita-One rested in. They including Arcee and Chromia all have said their goodbyes tearfully and sadly to her. While most of them looked down sadly and upset, some like Bumblebee, Bulkhead, children and Mini-Cons cried tearfully. Optimus Prime stood before them.

"Over eons, we have fought and battled the Decepticons while struggled to survive and protect both our home and this planet. But at the cost of many Autobots and Civilians for this war including our friend." Optimus Prime said firmly yet sadly. He sighed sadly, "Elita... Her true name was Ariel. She changed it when she began working for Decagon Plaza. We both started as friends before becoming close and sparkmates. Elita has been supporting me, helping me and advising me when I'm in doubts or troubled. Despite the odds and struggles we have faced, she has never given up and continue the fight. As she has said to me once, keep fighting the noblest of fights. While we grieve for her death, we must not let anger and pain impede our judgement and duty. But we will never forget for what she did for us. She's a patriot and an Autobot. We will honor her in our memory."

"Present Arm!" Lennox commanded firmly.

Both Autobots and Human Allies, even Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons saluted firmly yet sadly. Ironhide and Bulkhead approached to the coffin as they slowly and gently closed the coffin. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Arcee, Chromia and Ratchet approached as they helped two heavy hitters to move and gently put down the coffin into the hole. They all then poured down the sands, filling the hole. As soon as the hole is filled, Arcee approached and placed the metallic slab with the name of 'Elita-One, the Heroine and Noble Advisor' on the ground.

Johnny commanded, "Order arm!"

Both Autobots and Human Allies were placed their hands down. They all silently and firmly looked at the gravestone. They all prayed and paid their respect to their fallen friend. While still paying their respect, suddenly, couple of small grenades were rolling straight at them. Kicker, shocked and scared, spotting them.

"Shit! Get down!" Kicker shouted in concern.

It was too late! The grenades ignited the smokescreen, shocked and alerted both Autobots and Human Allies. They all screamed and panicked frantically and fearfully while shouted for help or getting the attention.

Despite the confusion, Optimus Prime remained firm and calm as he shouted, "Spike! Sam! Get all of your friends and family out of here! Arce, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, gather your forces and protect our allies. Danny must be protected at all cost! Ratchet, open the Groundbridge and bridge them to somewhere safe now!"

"On it!" Ratchet shouted in concern.

"What about you?!" Arcee asked in concern.

"I'll be fine, Arcee. I will remain here and handle the situation. We will buy you more time. Your priority is protect Danny! He is the key to the ancient artifact Megatron was after," Optimus Prime said firmly.

"We-! No! I can't leave you here!"

"Arcee, please! That is an order. This is what Elita-One would have done!"

Though concern for Optimus Prime's well-being, Arcee knew Optimus Prime was right. She, Bulkhead and Bumblebee turned and headed off to gather some Autobot Soldiers to come with them. Spike and Sam find and sought out their friends and family. Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead have gathered Sideswipe, Rodimus, Moonracer, Kup, Cheetoh, Jolt, Mudflap and Skids. Spike and Sam have found Carly, Danny and his friends, Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons. They all regrouped with Ratchet, Professor Sumdac and Mika as they all headed straight into the Ark at once.

Optimus Prime called out and rallied the rest of his Autobots and N.E.S.T. Strike Team to come to him. They all armed and readied with their blasters and blades for the fight. They all saw some shadowy shapes of figures, machinery and transports, heading to their way.

* * *

_Ark, Grand Canyon, Arizona,_

Inside the Ark's Command Bridge, Ratchet was setting the coordinates for Arcee and her team to safe coordinates. All of them were waiting firmly for his next instruction.

"I've set the coordinates for you all." Ratchet said firmly, "Remember. Stay close together. Stay hidden and protect Danny, at all cost. That is your order. Understand?"

"Understood," Arcee said firmly, "But what happen if you won't able to rendezvous with us?"

_"Uh oh! We're in trouble,"_ Bumblebee radioed in concern.

Bulkhead nodded, "Yeah. Decepticons will be on our tail."

"Don't worry, Bulkhead. I have shielded all of your signal including Danny's. The Decepticons won't find and capture you," Ratchet said firmly, "But if anything happens, it's up to you all to decipher the message and find the artifact. That is the direct order."

Though unconvinced and worried, Arcee nodded firmly, "Understood, Ratchet."

Activated the Groundbridge Portal, Ratchet spoke firmly, "Autobots, good luck."

Arcee and her team nodded firmly. Sideswipe, Rodimus, Moonracer, Kup, Cheetoh, Jolt, Mudflap and Skids moved and entered the portal.

"Dad, come with us!" Sari said in concern.

"No, I can't. I have to stay and help the Autobots if they're badly damaged. They will need all the help they need." Professor Sumdac said firmly, "And you'll be much safer with your friends than me."

"Will I see you again?"

"I hope so, Sari. Remember. I always love you."

Sari nodded tearfully as she gave her father a hug for one last time. Aftermath, she departed and headed to the Groundbridge Portal, accompanied by Buddy and Izzy to make sure she's alright. Rad, Carlos, Alexis, High Wire, Sureshock, Grindor, Wheelie and Brains went in as well. Glen, Shane and Tessa went in as well.

The Witwicky Family were also going in as well. Spike and Carly halted at once. Sam, Megan, Leo, Danny and Sparkplug turned and looked at them.

"Mom? Dad?" Danny asked in concern.

"Sam, you have to go and keep Danny safe," Carly said firmly, shocking the group. She continued, "We have to stay behind and make sure that no one follow you."

Spike nodded firmly, "She's right. We also have to be here to help and defend Optimus and others if the military have found us."

"What?! No! You can't be serious!" Sam protested, "You have to come with us! Danny needs you two! We need you to help us with archaeology to find the artifact!"

Spike shook his head, "No. You don't need us. You've got Bots and friends to help you out."

"I can't do this alone, Spike."

"Please, Sam. I need you. I need my brother to look after my son. And that is you. Please, protect Danny, Sam."

Sam hissed in defeat as he reluctantly nodded and agreed to look after his son. Danny cried tearfully as both of his parents approached and gave him a warm hug.

"It's not over, Danny." Carly said firmly.

Spike nodded, "We'll be together again. I promised."

Danny sniffed tearfully, "Please, be alright, mom, dad... Please be alright..."

Sparkplug spoke, "I'll look after him. I promised."

"Thank you," Spike and Carly said in relief.

"What about these guys? Think we can trust them?" Leo asked.

Megan nodded, "We didn't get to show them that Autobots are good guys."

"You can show us later. Plus, I want some debrief of what the heck is going on," Agent Fowler said seriously and firmly.

Agent Simmons nodded, "Yeah. You owe us big time."

"Come on. Let's get going!" Sam ordered.

The explosion ignited at the entrance. Ratchet and his allies are armed with their blades and blasters for the fight. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Sam, his friends quickly turned and headed into the Groundbridge Portal. Seeing them escaped into the portal, Ratchet approached and quickly shut the computer down before break them to pieces.

As Ratchet and their allies are armed with their weapons for the fight, instead, all of them got blasted electrical shocks. All of them fell to the ground unconsciously.

* * *

_Grand Canyon, Arizona, United States of America,_

Optimus Prime and the rest of Autobots and N.E.S.T. Strike Team were gathered and knelt to the ground hard. All of them were electrocuted and captured by fully functioned A.R.G.s and military army. Director Attinger and Commander Savoy emerged out from the SUV. They approached and stood before the defeated heroes.

"We finally got them," Commander Savoy commented.

"All thanks to Santos. Well done, Lieutenant," Director Attinger said firmly as he turned and looked at the Southern American man at 40s, whom firmly nodded proudly. He turned and glared at Optimus Prime and Lennox. He spoke, "We finally caught you, both traitors and alien terrorists."

Optimus Prime grunted, "You've made a grave mistake. Your world is in grave danger."

Lennox nodded fearfully, "Please, sir. You have to listen to him."

Spike hissed in pain, "There are more real threats to deal with. Autobots are not your enemies!"

"We will from the interrogation. And you will give me the answer." Director Attinger said firmly and coldly. He turned to Commander Savoy, "Savoy, escort them to Griffon Rock. Our scientists will get the answer from them. We can do the easy way or hard way. Either of them will work as long as I get the answer."

Commander Savoy nodded, "With pleasure..."

Director Attinger smiled proudly, "Once again, America has won its day. Terrorists and invasion have been dealt with."

"No..." Optimus Prime said in shock and concern.

* * *

_Washington D.C., New York, United States of America,_

The Groundbridge Portal appeared at the abandoned warehouse. Arcee and her team have arrived and landed on the couple of crates.

Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sideswipe Rodimus, Moonracer, Kup, Cheetoh, Jolt, Mudflap and Skids moved out. They all armed with blasters as they remained vigilant and keeping their eyes out for anything suspicious and enemy attacks. So far, nothing. Arcee signaled the rest to come out.

Sam, Megan, Leo, Glen, Shane, Tessa, the children and six Minicons emerged out from their hideout, joined by Agent Simmons and Agent Fowler. All of them sighed in relief.

"What now, bro?" Leo asked in concern.

Sam sighed, "Now. We need to protect Danny. And also we need to find and get that artifact now before the Cons do. The Autobots are counting on us now." He turned and looked at Danny, "Danny, we're gonna need your help."

Danny looked worry and scared about accepting and working on his task. Will he able to help or do nothing at all? What will he do now?

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	14. Chapter 13: Secret of the Emberstone

**Chapter 13: Secret of the Emberstone**

_Abandoned Warehouse, Washington D.C., New York, United States of America,_

After barely escape from the surprise attack at the Grand Canyon, Sam and his gang, and also Arcee's Team have arrived on the safe location, away from the unknown enemies for now. They're now setting a camp inside the warehouse's yard.

While Kup and Rodimus were keeping their eyes out for any sign of anyone coming into their warehouse, the rest of their friends were gathered around the firewood canister. They were now discussing of the situation involving of Danny's unanimous Cybertronian Message.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Shane asked dumbly.

"Really? Again with this?" Arcee asked in annoyance. Bumblebee radioed **_'wak wak wak' s_**ound, making some children and even Bulkhead and Cheetoh snickered and laughed. Annoyed, she turned and glared at him, "Bumblebee, can you knock it off? This is serious. I need you to focus."

Bumblebee groaned in disappointment and radioed,_ "I was trying to lighten things up, man. Don't be such a party pooper..."_

"Bee's not wrong. Kids are down after their parents and friends got captured," Bulkhead nodded in agreement while looking at some children, who were still saddened over their parents and friends got captured. He sighed, "I hate seeing them sad."

Sideswipe sighed, "None of us do, Bulkhead. Wish we could do something for them."

Arcee sighed, "I know. But right now, we need to focus on the situation." She looked down in shame and guilt, "Right now, Optimus and others are counting on us to do this now. I... No. We can't let them down."

Bulkhead patted Arcee's back, "We will, Arcee. We'll find and save them. Count on it."

Bumblebee radioed the old classic song, _"You've got a friend in me..."_

"We'll complete our mission," Sideswipe said confidently.

Arcee sighed before formed a small smile at her friends, "Thanks, guys."

"Okay. Can we go back to the subject that I still don't get it," Shane complained in annoyance, "Seriously, what the hell is this about?" He got nudged by Alexis and Tessa. He yelped in pain, "That hurt!"

Tessa nodded, "Yeah. What is this message about? Why the Decepticons wanted it so badly?"

"I'm with this girl. What is this about?" Agent Fowler asked. Everyone turned and looked at him in concern and suspicious. He groaned, "Relax. I didn't send out the signal to anyone about our location. If I did, they should be here, you know?"

Agent Simmons nodded, "Yeah. Just relax. We're on your side, okay?"

Bulkhead groaned, "That makes me feel much better..."

"Fine." Sam sighed while patted and made Danny stay close to him. He turned to Glenn, Jolt and Moonracer, "Guys, please tell me that you guys manage to translate the language into English."

Glenn, Jolt and Moonracer sighed in defeat. The fatty nerd spoke, "We'd never get the chance to finish it. But we did manage to get some pieces. It keep saying 'The Seed'..." Everyone chattered and muttered in concern about the answer. He sighed, "Yeah. I wonder of what the heck is 'The Seed'. Why do Decepticons wanted it so badly?"

"That's a real good question," Jolt agreed in concern.

Moonracer nodded, "Yeah. Based on my understanding on human knowledge, the seed is the first stage of the plant production to grow and bloom into a beautiful flower or largest and strongest tree. They are so beautiful." She sighed, "Still, I don't understand why would Decepticons need it for. I highly doubt he's interested for growing trees."

"I heard Megatron said about 'something that can save and bring the rebirth to his kind'." Sam explained in concern, "Is that even possible?"

"Not that I know of..." Sideswipe commented.

"Don't look at me. I know nothing," Rodimus answered.

Mudflap and Skids shrugged, "Not much of reading!"

"There is one artifact that could do that," Arcee said firmly before sighed, "But Optimus launched it to another sector of galaxy. None of us knew the location, but only he does."

"I certainly hope that Allspark isn't here," Bulkhead said in concern, "The last thing we need is creating out of control machines to deal with."

"Shit's got real..." Bumblebee radioed. Everyone glared at him. He yelped to radio with innocent voice, "Sorry..."

"Still, we need to find a way to solve this puzzle," Megan said in concern while looking at the paper that Danny has write the Cybertronian Language on, "We need to know the message. And what is 'this Seed' all about?"

"And how are we gonna do that?" Izzy asked.

Tessa nodded, "None of us are tech wizard. Even the nerdy one couldn't solve it too. It's impossible."

"Can I see?" Agent Simmons asked. Megan was a little suspicious and concern while looked at others. They and even Autobots all shrugged. She sighed as she passed the papers to him. He read it carefully. He gasped, "No. It can't be..."

"What is it, Simmons?" Agent Fowler asked in concern.

Agent Simmons hissed, "I think I might know the answer you guys were looking for."

* * *

_Simmons Meat Store, Washington D.C., New York, United States of America,_

Finding out that Agent Simmons has the possible clue to Danny's Cybertronian Message, Arcee and her team transformed into their vehicle modes for their human allies to board up. They then drove out at once while Cheetoh transformed into a cheetah to run while remain hidden from the humans' eyes.

They were driving down to the downtown, arriving at the cornered building store, which was the Meat Store called 'Simmons Meat Store'. The Human Allies and Minicos climbed down from the transports.

"Wait... Your family sell meat?!" Agent Fowler asked in surprise. Agent Simmons nodded a bit. He sighed, "If I've known, I would have come here to buy some bacon, beef and turkey. Would be perfect for my daily food."

"No discount, Bill," Agent Simmons commented dryly.

"So, you're saying that you know something about the message?" Sam asked in concern.

"Not knowing, 'having', kid," Agent Simmons corrected Sam's statement, "I have some information that is similar to your nephew's message."

"So, you're saying that it could be link together?" Megan asked curiously.

Agent Simmons shrugged, "I believe so. But I have to get you to my top secret room first, and then we can compare and tell the tales of how his message connected to my findings."

"Whatever it is, better inform us soon," Arcee's voice spoke through her holographic female motorcyclist in black-blue suit with helmet to cover her face, "Since we're in disguise..."

Kup's voice sighed, "The Cyber Ninja's got the point. If your store was big or got garage, it would be easy for us to fit in and find out." He turned and looked at the Minicons, "Alright, troopers, you'll all do your best to help them out of whatever information Simmons have."

"Yes, sir!" Six Minicons saluted.

While Arcee's Team remained in disguise and stayed outside of the Meat Store, their Human Allies and six Minicons marched into the store. Agent Simmons was greeted warmly by both his family and regular customers. They all then headed straight to the back of store. They then entered the meat chamber, where various type of meats were stored in cooling chamber.

Sam and his friends remained firm and calm while the children were disgusted at the sight of meat. Minicons remained calm and relax. Agent Simmons arrived at the end of the chamber, where he found a trap door with the sign of 'Keep Out'.

"What you're about to see is top secret and classified," Agent Simmons said firmly, "Do not tell my mother..."

"Why?" Danny asked curiously.

"Scared that you're an agent and never told her how dangerous the job is?" Buddy asked playfully.

Carlos snickered playfully, "Could be it..."

Rad stifled his laughter, "Yeah. I'm surprised that no one call him 'Agent'."

"No. My mom knows my job," Agent Simmons corrected firmly, "I do not want her to mess with my projects. She'd be crazy to clean and clear the whole room for her meat. Not gonna let that happen."

"Wow. Mother issue much?" Sari asked in surprise.

Izzy sighed as she recalled of how her and her sisters' mother divorced with their father, "Sounds familiar..."

As Agent Simmons opened the trap door, he began climbing down the ladder, followed by his allies. Upon reaching to the bottom, they found themselves at the center of thousands and more files, books, documents and cabinets from every corner. While everyone was in shock and surprise by their surroundings, Agent Simmons looked through most of the files, searching for a particular one, involving of Danny's message.

"Holy Moses, Simmons, you collect them all?!" Agent Fowler asked in shock and concern.

"Yeah. From being Soldier to Ranger to Librarian and even a washout from stupid Plumbers before becoming Secret Service, Agent and even Leader of Sector Seven Squad!" Agent Simmons complained while searching for the file. Agent Fowler looked confuse. He sighed, "Not the people deal with toiler problems. I meant Intergalactic Police Force, they're the guys in-charge of taking care of aliens and superstition activity especially dealing with some squid-face guy."

Agent Fowler nodded in understanding, "Yeah. I heard about them. They're very secretive police force to make sure that no one ever find out about aliens and supernatural stuffs. Never like those guys, thinking that they're above the laws. Hopefully, never want to meet and deal with them."

"Well, I want to teach them a lesson for crossing the line with me," Agent Simmons commented dryly. Found the file, he cheered out 'ah-ha'. He turned and looked at his new allies, "Alright, kids, here's the file you're looking for."

Sam took the file as he found the very similar symbols that he and his friends have watched. He turned and showed it to Danny, who is shocked of what he saw. He nodded fearfully.

Sam turned and looked at Agent Simmons, "Where'd you get these?"

"Since the Sector Seven has been reactivated to service, all of the documents about mechanical aliens have transfer and given to me, in-charge over search and research on them," Agent Simmons explained as he climbed up the cabinets, making them a makeshift stairs-like to climb to the top while searching for the information, "The Transformers or Cybertronians they called themselves, they've been here a long, long time. And I don't mean the Decepticons or Autobots. I meant others."

Everyone was in shock and surprise of hear that news. There were more of Cybertronians came to the planet than others...

"How do I know?" Agent Simmons asked excitedly yet calmly. He threw the package at Leo, who yelped in surprise while grab it before slam and push Rad, Alexis and Carlos down. He then climbed down the cabinets to the ground, "Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world!"

"Markings? Ancient ruins?" Alexis said in shock while she and her friends getting up from the ground, "Like China? Egypt? Greece? And even Arab?"

Agent Simmons nodded firmly as he grabbed and opened the package. He revealed pictures of ancient ruins with Cybertronian Markings, and even shown some documentary video from famous archaeologists about the discovery they have make. Everyone looked at them.

The children awed in amazement, "Awesome..."

"Unbelievable... They're everywhere..." Agent Fowler commented in shock.

"So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things?" Agent Simmons asked calmly yet crazily, "Aliens. And I think some of them stayed."

"Some? You mean there are more here?" Sari asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Check this out. Project Black Knife." Agent Simmons confirmed as he took out another file. He then shown some old pictures of old machinery and transports. He explained, "Robots in disguise,  
hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with Secretary and CIA Director to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed. Me. Can you imagine that?"

Agent Fowler groaned, "They're not wrong, Simmons."

"Thanks for the faith, asshole," Agent Simmons muttered in annoyance.

"Language!" Sam scolded firmly, "If what you said is true, then we need to find and wake them up. They must have know something about Danny's message and artifact."

"But the problem is who and how do we find them, bro?" Leo asked in concern, "We don't even know which one is the good guy or bad guy. If we go to wrong bot, we'd be in deep shit."

Noticing Minicons looked at the pictures carefully and seriously, Alexis asked, "Sureshock, is there something bothering you?"

"Yes..." Sureshock said in concern while looking at the picture of 1980 Lockheed SR-71A Blackbird, "I know this one. He's Breakaway!"

"Not just him!" Grindor exclaimed in surprise, showing two pictures of old S-125 Neva/Pechora truck and 1980 Porche Car, "These are Scattershot and Crosswise!"

"Hey, guys, take a good look here too," Wheelie called out.

Brains laughed out happily while showing the pictures of 1980 PortaDrill TLS 471 Drill Rig and 1980 Suzuki Katana, "Say hello to our old buddies - Nosecone and Afterburner!"

"I cannot believe that they're alive since Quintessa's Coup..." High Wire said in shock and disbelief.

"You know them, High Wire?" Rad asked in surprise.

Carlos asked, "Are they like your buddies?"

"Yes, we do," High Wire said calmly while looking at these pictures, "They were our friends and also members of Quintus Prime's science group. They called themselves 'Technobots'."

"Technobots?" Sari asked in surprise, "Why would they called themselves that when they're robots?"

"Yeah. It's kinda dumb," Shane commented.

"'Technobots' comes from the term of 'technician' and 'Autobots', genius. They're a team of intelligent Autobot Scientists for serving and assisting Quintus Prime during his traveling and creating the birth of a new life," Wheelie explained dryly.

Sparkplug hummed thoughtfully, "If they're alive, then that means they could be responsible of writing down the symbols and looking for the artifact. They can help us translate the symbols. I mean they're scientists, after all."

"That could work, Sparkplug," High Wire agreed.

"Do we know where we can find them?" Alexis asked in concern, "I mean Mr. Simmons couldn't find them. How will you?"

"She does make the point," Rad agreed in concern, "They could be anywhere..."

"Not quite, Rad..." High Wire said calmly. His eyes beamed out to scan on the pictures carefully. He hummed calmly and firmly like his mind has been transcend and calculating. He spoke, "Now that I have scanned on the picture and combined with Energon Scanner, I should able to search and locate them. And I believe that I have found them."

"Show us." Sam commanded firmly.

High Wire's eyes glowed bright as his have beamed out and hit on one specific location at Washington D.C. Everyone looked at it carefully as they couldn't believe that the Technobots are actually closer than they think.

* * *

_Smithsonian Transportation Museum, Washington D.C., New York, United States of America,_

Thanks to High Wire, Arcee and her team roll out again, heading straight to Technobots' location that he has found and located. They all have arrived at the Smithsonian Transportation Museum, known to be museum for various kind of transports and also history with the drivers that make the history and legend.

"So, let me get this straight, the Technobots we were looking for are inside the museum?" Arcee's voice said calmly yet seriously. Megan nodded firmly while sitting on the motorcycle form. She sighed, "Well, that should be interesting. We've got crowd's around here..."

"No kidding. It'd be difficult for us to get inside without scaring them off," Bulkhead said in concern.

"Well, you guys can use the backdoor and wait for us there," Sam suggested, "But first, we need to get a clear the crowd first."

Leo sighed while looked at his watch, "Usually museum closed by 5 or 6pm, man. And not to mention, we've got securities to deal with. We don't have much time, unless someone got brilliant idea to get everyone out."

"Not me. No way," Glenn protested firmly, "No way I'm gonna hack and prank on them again like my high school. My grandmama almost want to make me drink her prone juice!"

The children felt scared and disgusted. Sari commented in fear, "Somehow, I don't think it fit for the kids to think."

"Don't worry, I've got this," Agent Fowler said firmly.

* * *

_Smithsonian Transportation Museum, Washington D.C., New York, United States of America,_

Remained calm and collective, Agent Fowler marched into the museum. He approached to the security guards, where he shown his badge to them.

"Special Agent William Fowler," Agent Fowler reported firmly, "I need you to clear out the museum at once. We believed that there's a possible robbery on the most expensive and unique transports. I need you to evacuate everyone out. We will check the whole area and make sure that everything's alright."

Security Guards looked shock and surprise. Security Guard Officer spoke bluntly, "Okay."

As instructed, Security Guards have ordered all of the civilians to evacuate and leave the museum, leaving Agent Fowler alone inside. With no one inside, he gave a loud whistle.

Sam and Megan emerged out from the airplane's exhaust pipe. Agent Simmons and Leo, pretending to be a manikin for aviators, came out from hiding. Glen grunted in pain as he tried to get out from very tight car's trunk. Shane and Tessa climbed down air-balloon's basket. The children and Mini-Cons came out from the bus.

"You know, we could have zapped the guards," Agent Simmons complained in annoyance.

Agent Fowler groaned, "Right, get us caught and sent to prison if that's what you want."

Sam looked at various transports across the large hallway and chamber. He sighed, "This could take a while..."

"Yeah. Where do you think we can find them?" Megan asked in concern, "Split up?"

"You don't need to," High Wire said calmly as he readied with his right hand revealing the scanner, "I have their signals. They're very faint."

"Lead the way, buddy, we'll follow you," Rad said firmly.

High Wire nodded in understanding as he and his fellow Minicons marched out at once. Their Human Allies followed them from behind. It took them some minutes as they have to make some turns through the maze-like and even almost got lost due to signal interference.

Eventually, they've managed and arrived to the middle of chamber, where odd yet unique group of transports gathered - 1980s Lockheed SR-71A Blackbird, S-125 Neva/Pechora truck, Porche Car, PortaDrill TLS 471 Drill Rig and 1980 Suzuki Katana. They all awed in shock and surprise to see them gathered at one spot.

"We've found them!" Sari cheered happily.

"It's kinda odd to see these vehicles stick together," Alexis commented in surprise. She then approached to the info board and read it out, "September 17, 1984, a group of workers made a shocking discovery for finding the group of five odd vehicles staying and sticking together at the cavern. No one knows how and why they get together in the first place. What make them special?"

"Must be Technobots..." Rad said calmly, "I'm guessing they're making a escape from something that were hunting on them. They got badly damaged and forced to enter the stasis, kinda like what happen to the Autobots and Decepticons."

"Possibly military?" Carlos suggested.

Rad hummed in concern, "Maybe..."

"Either way, how are we gonna wake them up?" Agent Simmons asked curiously.

"Yo! Kid, got the Energon Disks?" Wheelie asked. Sam nodded as he approached and took out five Energon Disks from Glen's bag pack. He nodded, "Alright, pal, attach them to the Technobots. Time to wake them up."

Sam nodded firmly. He passed four more to Megan, Leo, Agent Fowler and Sari. They all approached to the vehicles as they slowly put and attached the disks to their sides. The Energon Disks gave some electrical shocks, slowly inserting and injecting the Energon into them. For the moment later, nothing has happen.

Suddenly, the Human Allies and Minicons heard some loud thuds. They all turned and found five vehicles were shaking and acting wildly like they're alive and awakening with some electrical shocks zapping and electrifying them.

"Everyone, get back now!" Sam ordered firmly.

Everyone quickly moved away at once. They found all five transports began the transformation.

S-125 Neva/Pechora truck transformed into a blue-yellowish armored robot with yellowish goggle and black visor and has twin missile launchers on his back called Scattershot. 1980s Lockheed SR-71A Blackbird transformed into brownish aviator-like with large wings on his back and a cockpit hood-like over his head named Breakaway. 1980s Porche Car transformed into black-silver car with blasters over his shoulder and his face was covered by the mask with greenish visor - Crosswise. PortaDrill TLS 471 Drill Rig turned into orange-brownish colored robot with visor-like glasses and armed with driller called Nosecone. Finally, 1980 Suzuki Katana transformed into crimson and whitish armored slick Technobots with motorcyclist helmet-like with blue visor - Afterburner.

While stretching out their limbs and bodies, five Technobots grumbled and mumbled angrily and frustratingly about getting wake up call from their deep stasis. Human Allies and Minicons emerged and approached to them.

"Yo, guys. Got company!" Breakaway called his friends.

Nosecone was about to move but halted by Afterburner, who grumbled, "Are you nuts, Nosecone?! Want to get us killed or something?!"

"I was going to talk with them, that's all," Nosecone said dryly and annoyingly, "What's with you, Afterburner?!"

Afterburner scoffed, "I was looking out for you! The last time we came to them, they tried to shoot at us on the head! You really think that they're gonna say 'hello and good day'?!"

"Wouldn't hurt to try, you know..." Nosecone said annoyingly.

Afterburner groaned, "Why do I even try? Your funeral, Brainstorm!"

"Knock it off, guys!" Breakaway ordered while holding and moving Afterburner and Nosecone. He continued, "If these guys wanted to kill us, they would have done so than waking us up."

"Huh... He does have the point..." Crosswise said calmly and firmly, "I mean why wake us up? If they know we're 'threat', why save and wake us up? And not to mention, they were with the Minicons as well."

"That's a good question..." Scattershot said in agreement. He turned his attention to the Human Allies and Minicons, who were hiding behind the walls. He spoke, "It's alright, folks. Sorry if we scared you all. Didn't mean it. We haven't transform into our bot since we got stuck in the transport modes for too long."

"Yeah. We've seen it before," Sam said calmly.

"So, who you're all might be?" Scattershot asked calmly. Sam and his friends introduced themselves while Technobots did the same. He sighed before patted High Wire's head, "Appreciate for looking after these little guys, who knows what troubles they have caused."

"Anyway, wanna tell us why you woke us up?" Breakaway asked calmly, "I'm sure that you'all have the reason to do so."

"Better be the good one before I gone nuclear..." Afterburner grumbled.

"The Minicons say that you can help us," Sam said calmly, "We need your help now."

* * *

_Smithsonian Transportation Museum's Platform, Washington D.C., New York, United States of America,_

Sam and his friends guided and led the Technobots out of the museum via the backdoor, where they regrouped and met up with Arcee and her team. They're now in robot modes. Technobots were in deep shock and surprise as they didn't expect to see more Cybertronians around.

"I take that these are the Technobots?" Arcee asked sarcastically. Sam and his friends nodded. She sighed as she introduced herself and others to Technobots, who did the same to them. She continued, "Scattershot, is it? We really need your help."

Scattershot nodded, "No problem, little lady. So, what can we do for you?"

Crosswise smiled, "Yeah. After all, you guys did wake us up from our sleep."

Arcee turned and nodded to Sam and Danny. They nodded firmly as they placed some couple of papers and pictures on the floor, letting the Technobots to see and read.

"You see, all this is in Danny's mind, and Megatron wants what's in his mind." Sam explained in concern, "He was looking for some kind of relic that could bring rebirth to his kind. Whatever that is..."

"Think it's the Allspark?" Afterburner asked calmly.

"We thought so too, but it's very unlikely," Bulkhead disagreed, "If it was here, then Optimus would have told us to go and find it in time."

_"It's gotta be something,"_ Bumblebee radioed.

"These transcriptions..." Nosecone said calmly while looking at the pictures. He gasped, "That's it! I remember now! The relic that Quintus Prime possessed!"

"Yeah! I also remember too!" Crosswise agreed, "W-We were on the mission since the day of Quintesson Planet!"

"The Dagger's Tip, and the key." Afterburner muttered in shock and concern, "I can't believe it. We found the answer. We have to make the move now!"

Breakaway nodded, "Yeah! We gotta get there now while we still can!"

"Agreed. You partners know what to do?!" Scattershot asked firmly.

"Yes, sir!" Technobots reported firmly.

"Hey, wanna tell us what the heck is going on?" Rodimus asked in frustration.

Kup nodded, "Yeah. You science geeks stopped muttering and start talking of what in the name of Primus is going on around?!"

"No time to explain. Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" Scattershot ordered as he and his Technobots formed the circle around, "This is gonna be a bumpy ride now!"

Still not very certain yet worried and concern of the situation, both Autobots and their human allies stayed close together with the Technobots, who glowed brightly in blue as they have summoned some kind of portal above them. It then descended to swallow all of them up at once. They all disappeared from sights.

* * *

_Desert, Egypt,_

**_BOOM! _**The explosion ignited in the middle of desert, popping both Autobots and their Human Allies out from the desert. All of them screaming while being thrown off to random area.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee got slammed and buried underneath the sand while muttering and grumbling angrily. Moonracer was rolling down the hill of sand. Mudflap and Skids got slammed on each other on top of rocks. Sideswipe, Cheetoh, Jolt, Rodimus and Kup slammed on each other to the ground hard. Human Allies and Minicons landed on the sand hard while groaned and moaned painfully. After deactivating the portal, Technotbots grunted in pain before dropped to their knees.

Everyone groaned and moaned painfully as they slowly recovered and gotten on their feet. Both Autobots and their Human Allies complained about the impact and injuries they have. They then regrouped together near to the giant column of rocks.

"Great... Sand in my system again..." Arcee complained as she whacked on her ears, knocking some sand out, "Really hate that happen."

Cheetoh groaned, "Why must we return here? I hate sand! It's so boring!"

"It's not that bad, you know..." Nosecone complimented, "I mean you can build some sand castle or even make various kinds of sculptures. And did you know that we can make sand into glass too?"

"Not the point," Arcee disagreed in annoyance while glaring at Scattershot, "Scattershot, you want to tell us of what the heck's going on now?!"

Agent Simmons grumbled while rubbed his butt, "That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt!"

"Simmons's right. People could have gotten killed, okay?" Agent Fowler grumbled angrily, "And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard-!"

"Geez! Do you Humans complain all the time?!" Afterburner asked angrily, "Makes me missed them hunting us down while we were on the mission."

"Easy, Afterburner. No need to get your circuit crossed," Breakaway commented, "Besides, they didn't know that we're the ones that build and engineer the Space Bridge Portal prototype. Plus, they'd never been through it before. So, who could complain their complains?"

Scattershot sighed, "Well, it's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"Egypt? What is Egypt?" Cheetoh asked, "And please don't tell me that it's the land of sand."

Kup sighed, "Kid, you just answered yourself, you know?"

Cheetoh groaned, "I hate asking..."

"Relax, kid. Kup's cranky..." Rodimus commented before got whacked by Kup's slap. He grumbled, "Ai! That hurt!"

"Still why are we here?" Jolt asked.

Sideswipe groaned while crossed his arms, "That's what we would like to know, Technobots!"

Sam nodded angrily while checking on Danny's condition, "Yeah! You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?"

"Yeah, that is not cool way to get us here," Leo complained, "And not to mention, whatever that thing was, it gave me some heart attack!"

"And did anyone tell you why we hate sand?" Shane asked in annoyance, "Coz, there is not tracks for us to use cars!"

"Really? You complain about tracks?!" Tessa asked in annoyance, "Is that really the time?"

Glenn nodded, "Seriously, man, get the priority straight."

Almost all of Autobots and Human Allies complained and shouted angrily, making Technobots nervous and worried. Crosswise groaned to shout, "Shut it! We'll explain of what the heck is going on and why we ended up here!"

"Better be good explanation," Sari groaned with scowl.

Izzy nodded as she drank some water bottle, "Yeah. Better make the explanation because some of us can't stand the heat. Not everyone are good with cold and hot condition."

Buddy whistled, "Rewind back to ROTF's Egypt History Scene, man..."

"Believe it or not, but this planet was visited by our race before during the Age of Primes for resources and studies especially when it involved of Energon to harvest and transport back to Cybertron." Scattershot explained calmly and firmly, surprising everyone, "And the only reason why we came here is because of the message was sent by Quintus Prime himself."

The Autobots looked shocked and surprise to hear it while the Humans were confuse to hear the name.

"Quintus Prime? Who the heck is Quintus Prime?" Glenn asked in confusion.

"Quintus Prime is one of the Thirteen Original Primes," Bulkhead explained firmly and calmly. He asked, "Still, why would he sent the message here? And when?"

"The message was sent off from a long time ago," Afterburner said firmly, "We received it around 1900s..."

Nosecone nodded, "He gave us the mission is to find and retrieve the Emberstone."

The Autobots looked shocked and skeptical of the news as they couldn't believe of what they just heard. Their Human Allies looked confuse and uncertainty.

"No... That can't be right..." Arcee said in disbelief, "The Emberstone was destroyed, along with Quintessa and her Quintessons!"

Bulkhead nodded in agreement, "We all saw Megatron and Optimus used the Matrix of Leadership and Chaos to defeat and destroy her and her kind for good. It couldn't have survive..."

Bumblebee radioed, _"Maybe... Or maybe, she wants us to believe that!"_

"Then again, it could be the answer," Jolt said in concern, "The Seed could be referring to Emberstone! That is what Megatron was after!"

Kup grunted in concern, "That is not good..."

"What's Emberstone?" Sari asked.

"Is it really a big metal seed?" Izzy asked in concern and annoyance.

"Emberstone is an ancient artifact that was once wielded by Quintus Prime," Moonracer explained calmly, "That relic's purpose is to give the birth of a new life. Some said that it can even provide the immortality and great power of creation."

"Yes, that is correct, ya'll," Breakaway confirmed firmly, "When the wielder get the hold of that relic, it will based on his great desire and imagination of what kind of his civilization would be like. Quintessons are the bad example that Quintus Prime created."

Crosswise nodded, "Yeah. If this 'Megatron' get the claws on it, there is no telling what kind of civilization and how powerful and dangerous they can be. Could be the end of our world."

"That relic is hiding somewhere in here," Scattershot said in concern.

"So uncool!" Mudflap and Skids exclaimed in fear.

"No kidding, man, no kidding," Carlos agreed fearfully, "I don't want out planet to go bye-bye."

"We can't let the Cons get it," Rad exclaimed in determination, "We gotta get it first."

Alexis sighed, "One problem, guys. We've got the message, and no one knows and understands it."

"Ah. You forgot, ladies. You've got us to help," Scattershot said firmly and proudly, "We can translate that for you after you boys gave us the clue."

"So, what's the message?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded, "If that can help us get the Emberstone, the better we can stop the Decepticons. It's what Optimus Prime would do. It's what my dad would do."

"Of course, little fella. Gotta warn ya. The message is cryptic," Scattershot said calmly and firmly, "When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway to the Seed."

"Does that make any sense?" Agent Fowler asked.

Agent Simmons shrugged, "I'm an agent, not researcher."

Alexis gasped, "Wait a minute! I know this one!" Everyone turned and looked at her. She explained, "Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip'. It's part of the Red Sea, dividing Egypt and Jordan."

"Wait! How do you know about that?!" Carlos asked in annoyance.

Alexis scoffed at Carlos, "I study the history, genius."

Rad whistled, "She got you there, bro."

"Good news is that we decode the first clue and got the coordinates to where the first clue can be found," Breakaway said confidently.

Afterburner groaned, "The bad news is that we still have no idea where the doorway leads to."

"At least, we have the head start," Arcee said firmly, "And Megatron and his goons are nowhere near in sight. This is our chance to get the relic. Autobots, roll out!"

Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes, allowing their human allies to get inside. Sam, Megan and Danny gotten into Rodimus's Car. Shane, Tessa, Leo and Glenn gotten into Bumblebee's. The children and Minicons boarded inside Bulkhead's hummer. Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons are now inside of Kup's pickup truck. Arcee and Moonracer activated their holographic motorcyclists to ride on them.

With everyone gotten in the vehicles, the Autobots then rolled out at once, heading straight to the Dagger's Tip.

* * *

_Griffin Rock Island, United States of America,_

After Cemetery Wind and the A.R.G.s have captured the main force of Autobots and their allies, the prisoners of war have been transported and moved to another location for studies and interrogation about their kind, planet and purpose of coming to their world.

One day have passed, Cemetery Wind and their prisoners have arrived at the island's docks, where they found and met up with a shorter man with brown hair worn brownish suit and pants called Mayor Luksey, a middle aged Policeman with brownish combed hair and mustache worn police uniform - Charie Burn and Professor Greene an African-American Man with black braided hair worn a purple shirt with lighter purple tie with greenish polka dots, science lab coat, dark blue jean and a goggle on his head.

"Mr. Attinger, it's a pleasure to see you here," Mayor Luksey greeted nervously and fearfully, "So, what can we do for you, sir? I'm sure Griffin Rock will provide everything you re-!"

"Shut up," Director Attinger ordered firmly as he and his team were passing Mayor Luksey by. He spoke, "Are Galloway and Mearing here?"

"Y-Yes, they are." Professor Greene confirmed firmly, "As you have requested, we have already built and set the large warehouse. I still don't understand why would you have them here at our island?"

"That's a good question..." Charlie Burn agreed suspiciously. He turned and found Cemetery Wind were escorting Spike and his allies being cuffed. He even found many various transports being netted and loaded down on the Transport Carriers. He continued, "Why would you transport both the prisoners and the vehicles here? I mean, isn't your area much more secured to lock them up?"

"What you need to know is none of your business," Commander Savoy answered dryly at Charlie Burn, "This is United States' classified mission. All you need to do is make sure your townfolks don't try to mess around with our operation."

Unconvinced and suspicious, Charlie Burns spoke, "I still don't understand why would you chose here, instead of another isolated area for prison. Griffin Rock is a peaceful island."

"And also, it has high and effective technology than anyone, even better than U.S., China an Japan. It's the perfect place for our operation," Director Attinger said seriously and impatiently. And just before Charlie Burn could speak, he grabbed and held the policeman against the boathouse's, "If you ask me another question, I assure you that I'll have you court martial for defying the authority!"

Charlie Burn grunted a bit, "With all due respect, I'm a policeman, not your soldier. As policeman's duty, my job is to ensure that Griffin Rock is safe from harm and troubles. If you cannot respect that, I will make the report."

Putting the policeman down, Director Attinger glared at him, "Go ahead and try, cadet. You're the one, who doesn't authority or even outrank me. So, keep your peaceful garbage to yourself and let the soldiers handle their works!"

Charlie Burns was about to argue but held by Mayor Luksey and Professor Greene. Director Attinger and his officers moved out at once, passing them by.

"Lieutenant Santos," Director Attinger called. Lieutenant Santos approached to his superior. He spoke, "If that cop ever try to be funny with our operation, threaten or kill him to make an example to this weak town."

Lieutenant Santos looked trouble and concern to ask, "Sir, is this necessary? Griffin Rock people are not very threat to our operation."

Commander Savoy grabbed and held Lieutenant Santos up, "Santos! Do not question!"

Director Attinger nodded firmly, "Just do it. That is direct order."

Reluctant and disturbed by the situation, Lieutenant Santos sighed, "Yes, sir..."

Director Attinger and his army of Cemetery Wind continued marching while escorting their prisoners of wars including the Autobots in their vehicle modes. They were heading straight to their destination now. Charlie Burns and his friends watched them walking away from the docks.

Charlie Burns said suspiciously, "There's something suspicious about them. I don't trust them."

"Officer Burns, listen to me, don't do anything rash or even cause trouble with them," Mayor Luksey said, "The last thing I want is our island's to be a laughingstock."

Professor Greene sighed, "As much as I want to agree with you, Officer Burns, but it is for the best that you obey and stay away from them. After all, your children need you since your wife passed on..."

Charlie Burns sighed, "Fine. But that doesn't mean I'm at ease with them here and doing as they pleased. I'm keeping my eyes on them."

* * *

_Classified Base of Operation, Griffin Rock, United States of America,_

Travelling for two hours, Cemetery Wind and their prisoners have arrived their destination. They halted at once as they're meeting up with a middle aged man wearing glasses and little combed brown hair worn black former suit and pants, and also a middle aged woman wearing a black former suit and glasses.

"Galloway... Mearing..." Director Attinger said firmly, "It is good to see you here."

"An honor to see you here, Director Attinger," Galloway said firmly and calmly, shaking Director Attinger's hand. He turned and looked at the prisoners of war and vehicles, "These are them?"

"Yes, Galloway," Director Attinger confirmed firmly, "As scientist, you will cooperate and work together with Joyce and Mearing to get some answers from these machines and traitors."

"Will be done..." Galloway said confidently, "It's like opening a can of beans."

Mearing, unconvinced and concern, spoke of her mind, "We'll do our best. Somehow, I truly doubt that they really want our world..."

"Don't be absurd about this, Mearing. Get back to work now," Director Attinger said firmly.

Mearing and Galloway nodded firmly as they opened the gate opened in two. Director Attinger, Cemetery Wind and the prisoners of war marched into the fortress for both interrogation and studying on both Autobots and Human Allies.

* * *

_Pyramid of Giza, Egypt,_

For nearly five hours, Arcee and her team have traveled and raced across the desert, searching and heading to the Dagger's Tip. Passing through some securities, they now have arrived and entered the Pyramid of Giza.

"Wow... Look at the size of those things," Cheetoh, as a cheetah, commented in surprise, "They're huge..."

"No kidding. What do they call that again?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"They're called 'Pyramid of Giza," Alexis explained humbly, "They were built by Egyptians from the last 3,000 years ago, without technologies or machines. They use thousands and more people to move and build them, with the help of traditional construction tools and transports. They're used for housing all of deceased pharaohs and their treasures."

"Weird way to do that if you ask me?" Mudflap commented.

Skids scoffed, "Not much weirder of how they managed to build three giant pyramids, with not tech or giants to help them."

"True. That is true. I've always wonder of that," Jolt said in surprise.

"Focus. We're not here for sightseeing. We're on the mission," Arcee said firmly, "Are we close to the Dagger's Tip?"

"Not yet. But we're not far from here," Sari said calmly. The children looked at her in surprise. She scoffed while crossed her arms, "Hey, Alexis isn't the only girl, who done her studies you know. I've done mine too. Plus, Egypt is my favorite place to go and check out some dead mummies."

"Freaky..." Buddy commented in amusement.

Agent Simmons turned and looked at the Pyramid of Giza, "You know, I have this funny feelings that there's really a giant doomsday machine inside, waiting to destroy the world for power."

"Well, just glad it's not," Agent Fowler said in relief. He turned and looked at the driver's control panel, "Is there?"

"There was." Kup's voice confirmed, "If I recall correctly, the Star Harvesters were created and built by our enemy Quintessa. They were used to not only absorb and harvest the energy life to create Energon but also destroyed the planet's. If it's the sun, then lives of thousand planets will be perished."

"Man, I hate to imagine this kind of weapon," Agent Fowler said in concern and fear, "With weapon like this, then all of us would have been dead for good or worse..."

"Well, we should be relieved that Quintessons are gone for good..." Kup's voice said calmly and firmly.

Danny yawned out a bit. Sam sighed, "Guys, I think we should rest now. We'll start our search by tomorrow morning at the Gulf of Aqaba. Everyone's tired."

Arcee's voice hummed, "No, we should try to reach there first."

"No offense, Arcee. Humans are not like us," Bulkhead insisted, "We should take a break first."

Bumblebee radioed, _"Yeah. First thing in the morning, we'll get there in time!"_

Arcee sighed, "Fine. We'll camp at the ruins. We'll be safe there."

With everyone chatted in agreement, Arcee and her team headed straight to the large building-like ruins, where they make the camp and sleep now.

In the nighttime, Arcee and her team were camping within the building, resting from their long traveling. All of them have the assignment to do.

Technobots were discussing, studying and planning over both decoding the riddle and designing blueprint plants. Kup, Rodimus and Cheetoh were on guard duty. Mudflap and Skids were fighting and arguing with each other as usual. Jolt, Moonracer, Shane and Tessa were watching over the children sleeping and napping for the night. Leo and Glenn were discussing over their comic books, avoiding from getting bored. Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons were discussing of how they can explain the situation to their superiors.

Arcee was sitting down inside the large lake. She was lying down straight while against the walls. She was sulking sadly and shamefully. She then looked at the night sky, where she imagined and think of her deceased allies - Master Yoketron, Tailgate and even her close sister - Elita-One. She even imagined Optimus Prime in there as well. She can't stop thinking and loving him, as well. She felt guilty yet sad and conflicted from the event she has been through.

"Arcee?" Someone's voice called. She turned and found Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Sideswipe arrived at the scene. Approaching to her, Bulkhead spoke, "Wondering where you went off to. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Bulkhead," Arcee answered dryly before getting herself up. She sighed, "No. I'm not. I still can't get over what happen before especially to my sister..."

_"Don't cry, princess..."_ Bumblebee radioed sadly, _"There are somethings you can't change..."_

"Still. I could have done something! I could have save Elita! I could have save her!" Arcee exclaimed in frustration, "She's the closest sister I ever have. Without her, I'll be lost. Now she's gone because of me. I should never have confess my feelings to Prime."

Bumblebee radioed, _"Nothing's wrong with falling in love with someone. You and him are close."_

"Yeah, Arcee, falling in love with Prime has nothing to do with Elita-One's death," Bulkhead said firmly and calmly, "Besides, she knew the risks and did her best to protect her friends and Prime. You know that."

Sideswipe nodded, "And what happen to OP and other Bots is also not your fault. Plus, he entrusted you to lead the team and get the relic. You got us this far. So, don't try to give up now."

Arcee sighed, "I know. But still..."

"We need you, Arcee," Bulkhead said firmly, "If we gonna rescue the Prime and others, we need to get the relic and work together. That's our mission, got it?"

Bumblebee radioed, _"All for one, and One for all."_

"What he said. After all, we haven't lost yet," Sideswipe said cockily, "Plus, Elita-One knew and believed in you."

Arcee giggled a bit to hear that, "Thanks guys. I owe you one..."

Bulkhead smiled while giving a thumbs up, "What are buddies for, Arcee."

_"We'll get through it, missy. You can count on it. We'll make it through,"_ Bumblebee radioed, _"So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!"_

Sideswipe shrugged a bit, "I don't know what's this Hallelujah, but I'm with them. No matter what and how hard the Cons or Humans throw at us, we'll hit them hard. They'll know that we're not the Bots to back down."

Arcee couldn't help but smiled, "Everyone, thank you. Being part of Team Prime really does change me for a bit better."

Bulkhead chuckled a bit, "Yeah. If we hadn't met or even Prime formed the first team, then no one of us would have make this far."

"Sure is," Sideswipe commented.

Bumblebee radioed and nodded, _"Fate rarely call upon us at the moment of this choosing."_

"Right. By morning, we'll continue our search for the relic, and then find and rescue Optimus and others," Arcee said firmly and calmly, "That's the plan, got it?"

"Yeah." Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Sideswipe nodded.

Sam and Megan were on the rooftop of the building's. While Sam leaned against the walls, Megan was on top and leaned on him. They both were looking at the night sky with stars, and also watch over their friends. They couldn't help but feel relieve and happy, despite they were in great danger and battle against the enemies.

"It's not what I've had in my mind for our romantic scene," Megan commented, "But it's beautiful to look at the beautiful night sky and even pyramid. Feels like we're in the scene of 'A Whole New World'. Gotta love that one."

"Didn't know you were in Disney Film," Sam asked curiously yet surprisingly.

"Well, you'd never asked. You assumed that I'm just a beautiful damsel in distress or princess of your mind. Is that what you think?"

"Well, I... Uh, maybe? I mean you are beautiful and badass girl since our junior school till college."

Megan giggled a bit, "You're so cute and funny, Sam. Sometimes, I wonder why you didn't have the courage to ask me out in the first place. That could have avoided."

"Well, a nerd like me never get the chance to ask her out. What do you expect?" Sam asked amusingly. After giving some thoughts, he sighed, "Being my girlfriend is hazardous to your health. I shouldn't have asked you to come with me."

Megan sighed while shaking her head, "Yeah, well, girls like dangerous boys."

"Do they?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Megan agreed. Sam laughed a bit before giving Megan a kiss on head. Megan sighed, "You might as well just say it."

"Ladies first." Sam insisted.

Megan sighed while rolled her eyeballs, "Okay, so tonight you're going to be a gentleman. You're really chivalrous."

"Why are you mad at me?" Sam asked in confusion.

Finding him misunderstand her statement, Megan got up and faced at Sam, "You know what? Baby, I'm not... I'm not mad. Do you realize that I could have just walk away or even ignore you for whole time? But I didn't. I stayed with you, helped you to defend your nephew, and even making best friend with the motorcycle robot girl. I know the danger. I'm not afraid to go there to do the right thing."

Sam sighed while nodded a bit, "I know."

"Who else could be your girlfriend, Sam?" Megan asked, "Look at the things I go through with you. And now we're underneath the moon and the stars and the three most beautiful pyramids on the planet and you still can't even tell me that you love me."

Before Sam could reply, he gave some thoughts of what Megan has said about 'stars' and 'pyramids' while recalling the message that Scattershot has translated. He got up while looking at both three pyramids and stars. After piecing two piece of the puzzles together, his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Of course... Why didn't I see this?!" Sam asked in shock and concern. Megan looked confuse. He laid his hand down before Megan. He spoke, "Come with me. We've gotta let everyone know. I think I just solve the riddle!"

"What?!" Megan asked in surprise.

Sam helped pull and gotten Megan up. They both climbed down the stairs as they called and woke all of their friends and the Autobots. They then moved out to the outskirt of the ruins. They all faced and looked at the three pyramids and the stars in the sky.

"You see how the last one touches the horizon?" Sam asked firmly, "That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings."

Studying both the pyramids and stars carefully, Alexis gasped in shock, "And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face."

Looking at where the stars and pyramids were pointing at, Agent Simmons looked at the distance. He spoke, "They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra."

"That must be where the Emberstone or Seed is, right?" Agent Fowler asked in surprise.

"Looks like it," Sam agreed firmly.

Scattershot laughed in surprise, "Kid, you just solve Quintus Prime's riddle! Great job!"

"You did it, Sam! You found the answer!" Sari cheered wildly and happily.

Izzy laughed, "Guess Megan found the guy worth dating for."

"Nice going, Sam!" Shane exclaimed as he gave Sam a noogie, "Knew you could do it!"

Leo laughed heartily, "Yeah! Guess the astronomy class pays off!"

"Wow... Who would have thoughts that Three Kings are actually stars and pyramids," Glen commented in surprise.

"We've got the direction. Now, we move out," Arcee said firmly, "Let's roll."

As ordered, everyone packed their stuffs up while putting out the camp fire. As the Autobots transformed into their vehicular modes, Human Allies boarded on the transports. They then rolled out at once, heading to Petra now.

However, unknown to them, they were being watched by two Decepticons from the abandoned village. They were Shutter and Dropkick.

Dropkick groaned, "Come on, let's pop them out now! I hate waiting around!"

"Calm yourself, comrade. We will have the chance. I have the feeling that the humans know where the relic is. Let them lead us there. Once we get it, then we strike them down," Shutter said calmly. She then activated her com-link, "Cyclocnus, Nitro Zeus, we have located and found our fugitives. We also believed that they may know where the relic is. Should we proceed to follow them?"

_"Seriously? I thought we're supposed to catch and deliver to Boss Bot?!"_ Nitro Zeus's voice asked in confusion.

"_True. However, if they know the location of the Emberstone, it is best that we let them find it first," _Cyclonus's voice said calmly,_ "Follow them, Shutter. We will be there soon. Blitzwing has brought some leverage to make them stand down and surrender it."_

"Yes, Cyclonus," Shutter said calmly and firmly.

Both Shutter and Dropkick transformed into crimson Harrier Jet and navy Bell AH-1 SuperCobra Helicopter. They then flew and followed after their enemies while distanced themselves from the Autobots, they do not want to alarm them until the Decepticon Reinforcement arrive."

* * *

_Petra, Jordan,_

With the help of Scattershot's Space Bridge Prototype and Agent Simmons' GPS, Arcee and her team got teleported and transported to the mountains of Petra to avoid the securities and roadblocks. They all then walked and climbed the mountains, finding and searching for Emberstone. But so far, they found nothing.

Eventually, Arcee and her team came across to a large ruined building-size with Transformers' Size to fit through.

"Think this is it?" Afterburner asked firmly, "Doesn't look very much."

Though uncertain and worried, Arcee spoke, "It has to be..."

Arcee and her team climbed down the mountains. They then marched into the building. And to their shock and disappointment, the room was complete empty, and only has the paintings on the walls in front of them.

"It's empty..." Cheetoh said in shock and confusion.

"This is it?" Arcee asked in confusion and concern.

"We came all the way here for nothing?!" Bulkhead asked in shock.

"No... No! This can't be it!" Sam exclaimed in disbelief.

"I don't understand, Uncle Sam," Danny said fearfully while looking sadly at Sam, "You said you solved and found the answer. But where is the Seed?"

"Yeah, kid! Where the heck is it?!" Afterburner demanded angrily, "I thought you said it's around here! So, where the hell is it?!"

Rodimus groaned as he pushed Afterburner off, "Back off, buddy! It's not Sam's fault! He did his best to find the Seed! In fact, I don't see you do anything to help out than just complain about getting job done, you useless Technobot!"

"Wanna say that to my face, Velocitronian Ass?!" Afterburner demanded angrily.

Rodimus snarled, "You heard me, joker! You're the most useless Technobot the team ever has!"

Kup hissed while pulling Rodimus back, "Rodimus, don't anger him!"

Afterburner groaned in anger, "You want to see who's the useless one?! Be my guess!"

Afterburner charged and launched a punch at Rodimus's face hard, making him to punch back. As both of them were punching and kicking at each other, they were complete unaware of their surroundings such as damaging the walls, paintings, knocking the Autobots and nearly stepping on the Human Allies, who panicked and ran for their lives.

Nosecone and Kup did their best to hold Afterburner and Rodimus from fighting each other. Eventually, Bulkhead came in between as he gave them both a hard punch.

"Knock it off now!" Bulkhead scolded angrily, "This is not the time to fight or argue! We're on this together, not against each other. You hear me?!"

Afterburner and Rodimus were about to protest, Arcee came in and scolded, "Do you both even realize of what you almost done here?!" She pointed at the children, "You almost step on them! You could have kill them!"

"Yeah!" Sideswipe agreed, "And besides, so what if we make mistake, doesn't mean we're giving up. We just have to try and try again until we figure out of where the hell the Seed is. It's not over, soldiers! Understand?!"

"And also, we're still at war with Decepticons," Kup added, "We're heavily outnumber and outmatch against them. It would be wise that we work together."

Afterburner and Rodimus groaned and muttered, "Yes, sir..."

Cheetoh sniffed something amiss. He transformed into his cheetah mode. He approached to the front painting wall. He sniffed on the crack carefully like something inside got his attention. Everyone turned and looked at him as they wonder of what's going on.

Transformed into his robot mode, Cheetoh turned and looked at his friends while pointing at the cracked wall, "There's something in there! I can smell it!"

"You sure?" Arcee asked in surprise.

Bumblebee approached to the painting wall. He tore a small crack out. He then found some Cybertronian Symbols on it. He radioed, "Hey! Look what we've found!"

Everyone gasped in shock of what they just saw. Arcee looked at the symbols carefully, "This must be it. Bulkhead!"

Bulkhead nodded as he stretched himself and even cracked up his fists. He roared as he charged and rammed through the wall, knocking whatever it was down to the ground hard. He grunted a bit, slowly getting up from the ground. He then found shocking inside.

"Guys, you all better come and check this out," Bulkhead called out.

Arcee and her team marched into a hole, where they found themselves inside the large Cybertronian metals-like chamber, filled and surrounded by holographic forms of histories, traditional weapons, treasures, and even the army of silver armored Cybertronian Knight statues-like standing still against the walls.

The area shocked and surprised them as Arcee and her allies marched into it. They awed in amazement and surprise at the chamber.

"Cool..." Mudflap and Skids commented in surprise.

"Wow. This is something you don't see everyday..." Carlos commented. He turned and looked at the knights, "What the heck are they?"

"They're the Knights, I think," Rad answered in surprise.

"Not just any knights, Rad. They're the Cybertronian Knights of Old Cybertron," High Wire explained calmly, "They're the soldiers and guardians to protect and defend Cybertron. But I'd never expect them to be here."

"Yeah. Last I heard is that they were supposed to defend on Cybertron," Grindor said in surprise.

"That's a good question," Sureshock agreed in surprise.

"One way to find out," Arcee said firmly while looking ahead, "There's something ahead."

Arcee and her team approached to the stand that is holding the familiar metallic Seed-like, which shocked and surprised the Autobots while confused the Human Allies.

"I can't believe it..." Moonracer said in shock and surprise, "We actually found it!"

"So, that's the Emberstone?" Sari asked in surprise.

"Look like the Seed," Shane commented dumbly, "Doesn't look special at all."

"Looks can be deceiving, Shane," Jolt said calmly, "Either way, we have succeeded and completed our mission. We have done it."

"Yes, we did," Arcee said calmly.

As everyone gathered around the Emberstone, they all looked and awed at it carefully and amazement. They even muttered and chattered about it. Sam, Megan and Danny approached to the Emberstone. As Danny raised his hand and touched it, it gave him some electrical shocks, scaring everyone else.

In his mind, Danny saw various and different kind of visions such as the great battle between Autobots, Decepticons and Quintessa's Forces on Earth, Team Prime meeting and befriending two teenagers and child, Team Prime teamed up with a guy wearing strange metallic watch, feline warrior, an armored female warrior and Diamondhead Soldier battling and engaging Quintessa, battling the strange horned monsters, they witnessed the machines transformed into giant Camelot-like mechanism, Cybertron was filled with Energon and Optimus Prime was flying straight to the Core of Cybertron before disappeared in the midst.

Danny gasped in shock as he woke up from his vision. Everyone was looking at him, with worried and scared looks.

"Danny, you okay?!" Sam asked.

"Y-Yes, Uncle Sam, I'm okay," Danny said in relief. He gasped in realization, "Uncle Sam! The symbols in my head. They're gone!"

"Really?! How?!" Sam asked in surprise.

"Possibly that he touched the Emberstone could have removed the symbols from his mind," Scattershot said calmly and firmly, "I'd say it's mission completed."

"So, we did it?" Bulkhead asked in surprise. Scattershot nodded a bit. He sighed in relief, "Glad that was over."

Noticed something ahead, Bumblebee found a shadowy knight-like figure emerging out from the shadows. He beeped out loud while pointed ahead, _"Watch out!"_

The Autobots were alerted as they quickly grab and moved the Human Allies aside before something or someone swung his sword down. He revealed himself to be a Cybertronian Knight, who gave the loud roar, alerting the rest to awaken. They all armed with their weapons and surrounded them. The Autobots and their Human Allies surrounded the Emberstone.

"That doesn't look good," Leo said in concern.

"Who dares to approach and claim the Seed?!" Cybertronian Knight Leader demanded, "No one is allow to touch it!"

"Easy there. We're not your enemies!" Bulkhead exclaimed in concern.

Arcee nodded, "We just come here to secure it!"

"Secure?! You mean steal?!" Cybertronian Knight Leader asked angrily. He snarled, "No one is allowed to steal the Emberstone! It belongs to the Thirteen Primes! None shall take it for their selfish ambition! No one!"

"Damn it! We don't have time for this!" Arcee exclaimed in frustration, "We're trying to prevent the enemies stealing it! They'll be here sooner than later!"

Sideswipe nodded, "Yeah. We're trying to save the planet! Optimus Prime said so!"

Cybertronian Knight Leader snarled, "I am not convinced. We have secured the Emberstone after the destruction of Quintesson's Planet. We made our way to this planet for protection of this artifact. We will not let anyone take it away, unless you all truly work for the Primes."

"Wait!" Scattershot called out. He took out the badge with symbol of Primes, shocked and surprised Cybertronian Knights. He continued, "Behold, the Seal of Quintus Prime! Me and my team have worked for him for years! He entrusted this relic to us to protect and keep it safe no matter the cost. I swear to the Prime that we will not let it happen."

"And it would be great if they can help us too," Sideswipe commented.

Bulkhead nodded, "Yeah. The more the merrier."

Cybertronian Knight Leader snarled a bit. Arcee grunted as she bowed down, "Please... Help us. Optimus Prime... The Autobots... And this planet need us and you all to help and protect them. We cannot let this planet end like how Cybertron is. All I ask is you help us..."

Cybertronian Knights chattered and muttered in concern, the leader was unconvinced yet felt pitiful and concern for Arcee and her team's story. He sighed in defeat. He reluctantly took the Emberstone out from the placeholder. He passed it to Arcee.

"We entrusted this relic to you. We shall help and fight for you," Cybertronian Knight Leader spoke humbly.

Shocked and relieved by their honor, Arcee slowly and firmly took the relic, "You won't regret it."

The Autobots cheered out wildly and happily that they have the Emberstone with them now. Arcee and her team, and even their new allies marched out from the chamber. They then exited out of the ancient building.

Just as Arcee and her team exited out of the building, something flew and hit them on the ground, causing powerful explosion. Everyone got repelled and knocked on the walls, stones and ground hard. All of them groaned and moaned painfully from the attack. They then looked up as they found Cyclonus, Nitro Zeus and their own teams have arrived at the scene. They then landed on the ground hard.

"I believe that belongs to us," Nitro Zeus commented as he grabbed and took the Emberstone from Arcee's hands, "Thanks for doing the dirty works again, losers!"

"Once again, you have failed your mission, Autobots," Cyclonus grabbed and held Arcee by neck while stepping on both Bulkhead and Bumblebee down, "Your compassion and mercy to this planet and the human kind will be your great downfall. You fools do not have what it takes to save our planet and civilization!"

Cyclonus threw Arcee at Bumblebee and Bulkhead. While the Decepticons slowly back off, the Autobots and their Human Allies grunted and moaned painfully, slowly trying to get up. And just before they could do anything, Blitzwing moved to the front as his cockpit revealed Meltdown was aiming his acid hands at both the captives of Ron and Judy. The revelation shocked the group.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Danny exclaimed in shock and concern.

"How?!" Sam asked in shock and concern.

Meltdown chuckled sinisterly, "I dug a little research. And let us say that revenge has never been very sweet than to harm your family..."

"Bastard!" Sam snapped in anger.

Rodimus groaned as he armed and readied with his blasters, "Let them go or else-!"

"You will do no such thing except to comply to let us go and return to the Decepticon Fortress..." Blitzwing said calmly and firmly, "Refused to do so will only cause the casualties. I assure you that it will not be pleasant."

"Stand down now, Autobots," Cyclonus ordered firmly.

Autobots and their Human Allies groaned and snarled in anger, though realizing that they can't afford to risk Ron and Judy's lives. They all stand down at once.

"Yo, Soundwave, think you can give us the bridge?" Nitro Zeus called from his com-link.

As ordered, the Groundbridge Portal appeared. Cyclonus, Nitro Zeus and their forces make their escape before the Autobots could open fire at them. Unfortunately, they were too late as the Groundbridge Portal closed down at once.

All of them were in disbelief and shocked that they have failed again. Arcee screamed in anger and frustration over her failures.

"You have failed us!" Cybertronian Knight Leader snarled in anger, "You have let the enemy of the Primes taken the most important relic! Do you realize of what they could have done?!"

"Wow! Easy there! You can't blame us for this!" Bulkhead insisted calmly to the Cybertronian Knights.

Sideswipe nodded, "Yeah. We didn't expect them to be following us!"

"Yeah! Damn those Cons!" Rad snapped in anger, "They got lots of nervous for using Danny's grandparents against us!"

Carlos groaned, "I hate bad guys win."

Cybertronian Knight Leader snarled dryly, "That doesn't excuse of your failures..."

"Hey, you can't blame them for this!" Izzy snapped in defense for Autobots'.

"Yeah! It's not fair!" Sari protested.

Agent Fowler nodded, "The kids are right. Lives are at stakes. It's not worth to risk and fight to retake that relic!"

"Everyone, stand down!" Arcee ordered firmly. Everyone was in shock. She sighed while facing at Cybertronian Knights, "I've made a promise to the knights that I will defend that relic, no matter the cost. And I've failed. I cannot expect you to forgive me or willing to pardon me for this. But please, do not execute me now, the lives of this planet and my friends, even Optimus Prime need us now. We need all available united to help us to stop the Decepticons and retrieve the relic before they could the damage. Please, help us. Once this is over, I will accept my fate."

Everyone was in shock to shout, "WHAT?!"

_"Arcee! No!"_ Bumblebee radioed in fear.

"Please, Bee. As leader, I am willing to accept this punishment..." Arcee said firmly, "Optimus entrusted this mission to me. And I have failed..."

Cybertronian Knights muttered and chattered of what to do with Arcee's fate, their leader hummed thoughtfully and calmly. He took his sword out, raising it up high, shocking and alerting everyone else. And just before they could do anything, the leader of Cybertronian Knight slammed and thrust his sword to the ground before Arcee.

"No warrior is brave and wise to accept the defeat and fate. You have proven that you do not fear death and did what is necessary to protect the lives. Lives are more important than the relic. You have proven to us, warrior." Cybertronian Knight Leader spoke calmly and firmly, "Maiden of the Prime, we shall lend our swords to your crusade against our greater common enemy."

The Autobots and the Human Allies were in disbelief and shock of what they just heard. Now, they have new allies helping them.

"It's great that we have help, but we aren't making any progress..." Leo said in concern.

Glen sighed, "Hate to agree with him, he's right. So, what's our next move? What are we gonna do now?

"We don't even know where Megatron and his bad guys are hiding or where the heck government kept the Autobots?" Shane asked in fear.

And just before anyone could ask, Arcee and her team heard the loud noise. They turned to the front as they found a large blackish armored ship is descending and landing on the ground, along with Groundbridge Portal was activated again. They all armed and readied with their weapons for the fight. Their human allies hid behind the rocks and watched over the battlefield.

As Arcee and her team are armed and readied to fight, they saw the figures slowly emerged out from both ships and portal. They all looked shock and surprise as they couldn't believe of what they just saw.

"I don't believe it..." Jolt said in disbelief, "They're alive..."

"No kidding..." Bulkhead said in agreement, "Looks like our numbers just increased."

"Yeah. We finally have our own reinforcement..." Arcee agreed in surprise.

She and her Autobots are looking at their new allied reinforcement - Springer, Brawn, Wreck-Gar, and golden-black armored colored version of Sideswipe armed with twin blasters on each sides, and on his left shoulder has the large cannon-like called Sunstreaker and young blue colored cadet with cap-like helmet from their own ship while Grimlock, Swoop, Slug, Snarl, Sludge, Scorn, Slash, Powerglide and Sideburns emerged from the portal, and they even brought along their own soldiers as well.

With large reinforcement like them, it could turn the tide for the Autobots now...

* * *

_Decepticon Main Headquarter, Unknown,_

Cyclonus and Nitro Zeus forces have returned to their headquarter. Both of them and even Meltdown were bowing to the ground as they passed the Emberstone to Megatron. Starscream, Soundwave, Barricade, Blackout and even Dylan were there as well.

"Well done, Cyclonus and Nitro Zeus. You have proven yourself a better suited warriors, unlike someone else..." Megatron commented dryly, annoyed Starscream and Barricade.

"We live to serve, Lord Megatron..." Cyclonus said humbly.

Nitro Zeus laughed happily, "So, we ready to launch the invasion?"

"Patient, Nitro Zeus, the time will come. We must make final adjustment to our operations and projects especially using the Matrix of Chaos. Once completed, then this planet will serve as the newly base of operation and conquest to other planets," Megatron said calmly and firmly wile looking at his chest that housed Matrix of Chaos. Sensing something amiss, he snarled, "Who goes there?! Show yourself, intruders! No one dares to intrude and challenge me!"

As commanded, the intruders slowly revealed themselves to be Quintessa, clone Sentinel Prime and Lockdown. This shocked most of the Decepticons.

"Quintessa? You're alive?" Megatron asked in surprise, "This is a surprise of the event."

"It's been a while, Megatron," Quintessa said calmly and amusingly, "I have an interesting proposal for you..."

While Decepticons were skeptical and suspicious, Megatron remained amusing and intrigued by her proposal. What could Quintessa be proposing for now?

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	15. Chapter 14: Roll to the Rescue

**Chapter 14: Roll to the Rescue**

_Cybertronian Prison Cells, Classified Base of Operation, Griffin Rock, United States of America,  
_  
After transporting the 'prisoners of war' to Griffin Rock Island, Optimus Prime and the remaining of Autobots (Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Chromia, Cliffjumper, Drift, Hound, Warpath, Perceptor, Depth Charge, Crosshairs, Mirage, Aerialbots, Protectorbots, Torchbearers and most of Autobot Troopers) were imprisoned within the advanced prison blocks. Some of the scientists were studying, researching and experimenting them and their unique abilities while the securities used both cryogenic and shock sticks in keeping them in line and making sure they don't try to resist or start fighting back. And so far, none of them especially Ironhide, Hound and even Warpath dare or even tempted to fight back.

Despite the scientists and securities treated both Autobots and their Human Allies well, Cemetery Wind tortured and annoyed them to their amusement and entertainment. Lieutenant Santos was uncertain and distaste of how they treated the prisoners, despite weary and uneasy about the Cybertronians.

Director Attinger, Galloway and Mearing have arrived before Optimus Prime's prison cells. Pushing some buttons, Mearing has activated the loudspeaker for them to speak with him.

"Optimus Prime... Did I get it correctly?" Director Attinger asked calmly. Optimus Prime looked up and glared at him. He continued, "I'd take that silence as a 'yes', Leader of the Invasion."

"What do you want from me now?" Optimus Prime demanded calmly yet firmly.

"Normally, I would like to get some answers through interrogation. But for your case, we'll make exceptional. We'll have some civilize discussion like diplomats or politicians," Director Attinger said calmly, "To my surprise, you don't seem want to resist or even fight back, despite you have more advantages..."

Optimus Prime narrowed his eyes at him, "There are lot of things you don't know about me or the Autobots..."

"Is that so?" Galloway asked suspiciously, "You're telling me that you and your military are different from others called 'Decepticons'?"

Mearing sighed, "I have to agree with Dr. Galloway. We're a bit of uneasy and distrust to believe in you, Optimus Prime. Would you care to elaborate why you and your forces different from them? or better yet, why are you even here in the first place?"

Optimus Prime sighed before spoke firmly and calmly, "Our original intention was to seek a new world for my kind's settlement since Cybertron has become uninhabitable. Should the planet be inhabited by indigenous life forms, I have hoped that we can settle it by alliance and peaceful negotiation."

"Is that so? Can you explain your war with Decepticons?" Galloway asked suspiciously, "I'm sure they and yours do share the same intention. After all, you all are came from the same planet."

"Autobots and Decepticons may have been the Cybertronians, but ours and their ideals are far from different. While we believe in peace and cooperation between us and others, they only desire of conquest and dominance across the stars." Optimus Prime said seriously, "If they do succeeded in conquering the worlds, then they share the same fate as our planet. It is something that I cannot allow it to happen."

"If that's so, why here? Why Earth?" Director Attinger asked firmly.

Galloway nodded in agreement, "Yes. Why here? What do we have that Decepticons wanted to conquer so badly?"

Optimus Prime narrowed his eyes firmly, "I believe there are two reasons the Decepticons wanted for this planet - the base of operation and supply of Energon. This planet has what they require for them to continue their conquest. It has become very valuable to them."

Director Attinger, Galloway and Mearing turned and looked at each other. Three of them have the discussion of what they should proceed and deal with the situation. They then turned and faced him.

Director Attinger cleared his throat, "If what you said is true, then we have the proposal."

"As far as we understand the predicament we're facing with, we may have come to the agreement that will compromise and satisfy both parties and also the safety ," Galloway spoke seriously yet calmly, "If we were to let you out and formed the official coalition between our United Nation and Autobots as well as revealed to the public, then you must unconditionally accept our terms to combat our enemies, as well as preserve peace between the humanity and machines."

Suspicious of their intention, Optimus Prime ask calmly and firmly, "What are these terms that you speak of? Why unconditionally?"

"You will provide both Cybertronian intel and the advancement weaponry," Director Attinger said firmly, "And you and the rest of Autobots will lead as the frontline units to take down not just the Decepticons, but anyone or any nation dare to threat our country. Destroy all of them without mercy and compassion. In return; you, your kind and allies will have safe haven and protection from harm. If the citizens tend to harm you, you have the permission to wipe them out while we will deal with press and media."

Shocked yet disbelieved of what Director Attinger's proposal, Optimus Prime gave his narrowed anger yet firm eyes, "You claimed your world to be United Nation and did it for peace, justice ad freedom. Yet, you wage a war against other nations for personal gain, glory and power; as they you. This isn't freedom, this is fear."

"I did what is necessary to protect my great nation, no matter the cost. If the people refused to surrender or even see the reason, they're to be made as example," Director Attinger said firmly, "Can you do the same for your nation?"

"I would, but never the bloodshed of the innocents nor the surrendered and wounded soldiers." Optimus Prime said firmly, "I will not compromise my honor, my morality and my compassion for the sake of my freedom and to end the war with the Decepticons."

"So, you would rather let this world died because of your morality and compassion?" Galloway asked curiously, "I don't recall machines have feelings and conscience."

Optimus Prime narrowed his eyes at Galloway, "You misunderstand me. I will stop them and prevent the world's destruction by their hands, with or without your government's cooperation and alliance since you do not consider of the world's welfare and economy."

"Who are you to judge us, machine?" Galloway asked in annoyance.

Optimus Prime glared at Galloway, "Then, prove to me that you have conscience and morality. Prove me that you will never sacrifice the lives of millions including your family for the sake of victory. Prove me that you Organic Coward better than this 'machine'."

Angered and offended, Galloway snarled, "How dare you talk to me like that?!"

"Enough!" Director Attinger said firmly, "We're just wasting our breathe with him. Clearly, he doesn't wish to share the intel or even advance weapons for us to use against the Decepticons and other treacherous nations."

"Never." Optimus Prime said firmly, "I will not bring mass of destruction on this planet and the lives."

Galloway sighed, "If you find these terms unsettling, then you can leave this planet peacefully and continue your war with the Decepticons elsewhere. I am certain that the Decepticons wanted to exterminate you all than letting you roam off freely."

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings," Optimus Prime said firmly, "If you make the request, we would be honored to do so. However, ask yourself this - what if we leave, and you're wrong?"

"What the hell is that supposed to be mean?!" Galloway demanded dryly.

"Something I wouldn't want to find out," Director Attinger answered in annoyance, "And truthfully, even if you're right about the Decepticons, we're full prepared for them."

"We shall see..." Optimus Prime said firmly.

Director Attinger and Galloway turned and walked away from Optimus Prime. Mearing remained behind while looking at the Leader of the Autobots.

"I warned them not to propose that stupid idea. I already knew that you Autobots won't like this kind of idea," Mearing said in annoyance, "Idiots. Want power and prove that they're good leaders."

Optimus Prime, intrigued, asked, "Then, tell me this. What would you have done to get me cooperate with your nation?"

"Asking the right question - can we truly cooperate and stop the Decepticons, without causing the mass destruction or causing the panic on the humanity?" Mearing asked calmly, "I will not endanger innocents to this secret robot wars."

Optimus Prime hummed thoughtfully, "Evacuate the civilians before engage the enemies. That would minimize the casualties. We will provide you the firing cover while your forces will sabotage and destroy their war machines and fortresses."

Mearing smiled impressively, "Yes, I would think the same thing. I don't believe that you're truly machines. You have more hearts and minds than these two assholes. I will convince the President and military for your release."

"You don't seem to be fear or distrust of me."

"Oh, I do fear you. And sometimes, distrust you. To protect this world from the greatest threat, we have to put our difference aside and defend it. That is what heroes or United Nations are made of. What they told you is nothing power-hungry, arrogance and narrow-minded thinking, not for the world."

Optimus Prime hummed calmly, "I am impressed. I hope that you will gain the approval from your leaders."

Mearing sighed, "You and me both, Prime..."

As soon as Mearing left his prison cell, Optimus Prime turned his attention to the rest of his Autobots, who were both concern and unconvinced by Mearing's proposal.

"Optimus, you surely not gonna believe of what she has suggested?" Ratchet asked in concern.

Ironhide groaned, "Between you and me, Prime. They're up to no good. Just because they built these kind of war machines, doesn't mean they have the chance against Megatron and his Cons. They won't be intimidated by man-built machines."

"I know, old friends," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly, "However, if we provoke or attack them head on, they will be convinced that we're the threat, giving the Decepticons a chance to proceed and complete their master plan."

Jazz sighed, "That's what worries me, Prime. If we're gonna stop them, we need to bail out now. No telling if these government and their military are really wanna be our pals."

"I'm with Jazz for this one. We need to move out now, Prime," Ironhide insisted firmly.

Most of the Autobots chatted and cheered out wildly that they wanted to go out and stop the Decepticons. Optimus Prime remained firm and calm.

"We will have the chance. But for now, we will not break free and engage the humans. We must prove to them that we're not the enemies." Optimus Prime said firmly,upset and disappointing his allies. He continued, "Even if we planned to make the escape, these prison cells have advanced technology to prevent us from escaping. Mearing is our only chance to convince her leaders to free us and accept us as allies."

"I hope you're right, Optimus," Ratchet said in concern.

Ironhide nodded in concern, "Yeah. Hopefully Arcee and others find out the message and get the relic first. They're also our hope to stop the Cons from winning."

Thinking of what Ironhide has said, Optimus Prime sighed, "Agreed, Ironhide. Arcee and others must achieve their objective..."

* * *

_Human Prison Cells, Classified Base of Operation, Griffin Rock, United States of America,_

Their Human Allies (Spike, Carly, Chip, Professor Sumdac, Kicker, Mika, Lennox, Epps, Johnny and the rest of N.E.S.T. Strike Team) were trapped inside prison cells. Like any prisoners, the warden and securities have make sure that they don't cause troubles, as well as feeding and giving them some drinks.

Mr. Joyce and Darcy have arrived and stood before Professor Sumdac. And just before they could say anything, he turned his attention away from them while eating his food.

"Really, doc? Is this how you treat your friend?" Mr. Joyce asked in annoyance.

Professor Sumdac huffed in frustration, "How ironic of you to say that, Mr. Joyce. I know why you came here. And I will tell you this. I used my science to make a better world, not creating war machines or mass destruction! Creating the Advanced Robotic Guardians is the biggest mistake in my life!"

"So, you decide to ask your secret partners to destroy the projects?"

"Yes. Unlike them, they have moral and conscience of not wanting to bring destruction to Earth. They were trying to save our world from the Decepticons."

"You honestly believe that?"

"I don't 'believe'. I 'know' it well. I've seen it. The A.R.G.s don't stand a chance against them. I can guarantee it, Mr. Joyce."

Mr. Joyce groaned while slammed his hand against the door, "Fine! I don't even want some pacifist scientist in my team! Rot in jail if I care about you, Mika or anyone else!"

Angered and felt insulted, Mr. Joyce headed out at once. Darcy sighed while shook her head in disappointment and frustration with her boss's attitude. She bowed humbly to Professor Sumdac in apologetic stance. She then headed off to calm down her manager.

"That's some bold move, professor," Lennox commented.

Professor Sumdac sighed as he got up and approached to the door's window, "Since I've been accused and imprisoned, I might as well release my anger and frustration with creating the war machines."

"Yeah... Still I wonder how are they..." Spike said in concern, "Just hope they're alright."

"We both are worried for him and others," Carly said calmly as she patted Spike's back.

"Don't worry, guys. Arcee and others are watching over them. I'm sure they'll be fine." Johnny said calmly and firmly.

Spike sighed, "I hope so..."

* * *

_Classified Base of Operation, Griffin Rock, United States of America,_

Cemetery Wind Agents were patrolling and guarding the entrance of their base of operation as they have to make sure that no one are allowed to enter their base. Unknown to them, Officer Charlie Burn is hiding behind the tree's trunk. He spied and saw many soldiers were patrolling the area. He became more suspicious and uneasy about the situation.

"What are you all hiding," Charlie Burn asked himself calmly and suspiciously, "Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out..."

* * *

_Petra, Jordan,_

After their failure to protect and secure the Emberstone, Arcee and her team met up with both Springer's and Grimlock's Team, much to their shock and surprise yet relief. They now have more Autobot reinforcement.

"Hey, guys. Been a while..." Springer commented amusingly.

"Springer... Yeah, it's been a while." Bulkhead said in surprise. He turned and glared at Grimlock, "Nice to see you dropping by, Grimlock..."

Arcee nodded, "Yeah. You went missing before the Exodus. And now you're showing up after 65 million cycles. I wonder what the heck are you up to..."

Grimlock growled, "Grimlock don't care..."

"Calm down, everyone. There is no reason to start the fight," Springer said calmly and firmly, "As long we're here and alive, then everything will be alright. Right?"

Though uneasy and worried about Grimlock's AWOL, Arcee sighed, "Yeah..."

"Arcee, who are they?" Sam asked.

Leo nodded, "Yeah. Never seen them before."

"That's Springer - Second-in-Command of the Wreckers, a group that I used to be part of," Bulkhead said calmly. He yelped when feeling someone was hugging. He found Wreck-Gar purred happily. He groaned, "And this is Wreck-Gar. A buddy of mine from Junkion."

Wreck-Gar purred playfully, "Good to see you again, my old buddy!"

"That's Sunstreaker - my twin brother and also best marksman with arsenal and weapons. He takes a good shot." Sideswipe approached and gave a fist bump to Sunstreaker, "Nice to see you're still kicking. Worried that they got you."

Sunstreaker scoffed, "You can't get rid of me that easily. I don't get shot. They get one."

Sideswipe laughed, "Yup. Same old Sunstreaker."

"That's Brawn - tough guy and Evac is my cadet," Springer added in.

Brawn huffed while showing off his muscle, "Don't fret, kid. Got you cover."

"I am honored to work with brave Team Prime," Evac said humbly. He looked at the Humans Allies, with curious interest, "Wow. I didn't expect to meet a small beings like them."

Arcee turned and glared at Grimlock while introduced, "These guys are another but fierce and strongest 'black ops' team, as you human call it, - 'Lightning Strike Coalition Force'. The leader is boneheaded Grimlock and his guys are Swoop the aerial support, Slug the Second-in-Command, Snarl the tactical, Sludge the technician, Scorn the demolition and Slash the assassin."

"Hi!" Dinobots waved calmly.

"Don't forget us. Officer Sideburns on duty!" Sideburns said happily.

Powerglide nodded while crossed his arms, "Yeah. Hate to be leaving out. Powerglide's at your service."

Grimlock snarled at Arcee, "We don't go that name anymore. We're called 'Dinobots' now."

"Different name, same attitude problem..." Arcee remarked dryly, "You're still the same gladiator, who doesn't care about anyone but himself and wanted to pick a fight till the end."

Grimlock growled with his narrowed angry eyes, "Grimlock is not the same jerk Grimlock. Grimlock's different and better than before."

Arcee narrowed her angry eyes to glare at him, "Well, not everyone can easily forget for what you did before, Grimlock..."

"Yeah. She's right. You almost got us killed," Bulkhead remarked dryly, "And you'r expecting us to forgive you after the stunt you pulled? Think again."

Grimlock snarled at both Arcee and Bulkhead, who remained firm and serious to glare back at him. Everyone looked worry and uneasy as they can feel the tense between them is boiling up.

Bumblebee quickly came in-between his teammates and Grimlock while radioed, _"Wow there, partner! We've got more important to deal with. Let's put the past behind us! Work together!"_

Springer nodded, "Bee's right. We need to work this out. Plus, Grimlock has proven himself already that he has change and become a better warrior we can depend on."

"Fine. That doesn't mean you're off the hook," Arcee said dryly.

Grimlock scoffed, "Grimlock doesn't care. Grimlock fights. Grimlock protects Autobots..."

Bulkhead scoffed while crossed his arms, "We'll see about that, buddy."

"Would someone tell me what the heck is going on?!" A familiar voice shouted angrily, shocked Megan and her sisters, even their friends. They looked up and found Mr. Yeager climbed down the ramp. He armed with shotgun, "You'all are in deep shit. You've got explaining to do!"

"Oh shit!" Sam exclaimed in concern.

Shane screamed while hiding behind Sam's back, "We are so dead!"

"Dad, we promise to tell you anything," Megan said calmly and firmly.

Mr. Yeager scoffed, "Better be the good one. I'm not in good mood for a little white lie..."

"That reminds me," Jolt spoke curiously, "How on Cybertron did you manage to find us?"

"Yeah. That's a good question..." Mudflap and Skids agreed.

Springer sighed, "Well, ever since me and my team left Cybertron, we went from planets to planets, searching, helping and regrouping with the Autobots and the Cybertronian Colonists for 65 million years. Believe it or not, we've come across with this strange signal, coming from this planet. So, we make our way there. We follow the signal, coming from Yeager's Mechanic Shop, where we make some awkward meeting with him."

Mr. Yeager scoffed angrily, "Yeah. No shitting. They gave me a heart attack, and almost made me want to attack you all."

"We then found another signal coming from here." Brawn added, "So, we make our way here."

"We've got the same signal as well. We then use Space Bridge to get here before its power cell ran out and destroyed." Slug added in.

"So, what were you all doing then on Cybertron?" Sideswipe asked.

Swoop nodded, "We were on patrol and protecting Cybertron while fighting off Shockwave."

"Surprisingly, Shockwave hasn't make the move at all for almost six months," Snarl said curiously.

"Must be our handiwork when we escaped through Space Bridge Portal," Cheetoh commented, "We won't be seeing that one-eyed freak again."

Sludge groaned a bit, "Don't be too sure. Shockwave won't get killed easily. We know because we fought and challenge him for millions of cycles."

Slash yelped and stuttered in fear, "Yeah, no kidding! But then again, we haven't seen him coming out or even doing scavenging hunt for six months. We wouldn't be worry about him."

Scorn scoffed, "Hope you're right, Slash."

"Hold up. You said that you can track our signal here, right?" Arcee asked calmly. Springer nodded firmly. She sighed, "Springer, I need your help now. Help us to track and locate Optimus Prime and the rest of our friends. They have been captured by the human government. We need to free them now!"

Springer nodded firmly, "Got it, Arcee. We'll find them. Come on. Get into the ship."

"Can we fit in?" Bumblebee radioed in concern.

Bulkhead hummed thoughtfully, "He has the point. We've got lots and lots of Knights and guys around here."

Cybertronian Knight Leader sighed, "Do not worry, friend. We have our own transport as well..."

"And did I mention that we have Metroplex's Spacecraft Mode?" Slash added happily.

"Wait! Did you say Metroplex?" Bulkhead asked in surprise. Slash nodded happily. He whistled a bit, "Could have sworn that Titan only transform into fortress or city only."

Bumblebee radioed, _"You and me both, buddy..."_

Arcee sighed, "Well then. Let's roll..."

* * *

_Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

With all of the Autobots in two ships, both Springer's Xanthium Ship and Cybertronian Knights' Lost Light Ship flew straight to Metroplex in his giant armored flagship-like, which remained hidden and silent within cloudy sky. It even has its signal cloaked and blocked by both Decepticons' and human satellites' scanners. As soon as two ships have arrived, they boarded and landed on the loading bay. Both Autobots and their Human Allies emerged and headed straight to the command bridge, where Searchlight and some of pilots were controlling and piloting the command ship.

Both Autobots and Human Allies have gathered at the war council room. Megan and her sisters explained the situation to their father of what really happened. As expected, Mr. Yeager wasn't impressed but also annoyed and frustrated about the situation.

"These things just keep getting better..." Mr. Yeager muttered in annoyance. He sighed, "Fine. I'll do my best to help you guys out since I'm a mechanic. Just hope these Bots don't explode in my face or one of them get malfunction mental."

Megan sighed as she hugged her father, "Thanks, dad."

As soon as they departed from hugging, Mr. Yeager turned and glared at Sam and his friends, "But let me give you boys some strict rules, no funny business or else shotgun at your asses!"

Sam and his friends yelped while saluted fearfully, "Yes, sir!"

After the discussion is done, Sam and his friends gathered at the War Council's table for discussing and planning of finding and rescuing the rest of their friends and allies.

"So, did you find them?" Arcee asked impatiently.

"Chillax, Arcee. We've got this covered. Searchlight, bring up the scanner," Springer said firmly. As ordered, Searchlight typed on his keyboards, bringing out the hologram map of Earth. It then slowly revealed the signal on the east coast of United States. He spoke, "With the help of best technicians like Searchlight, Powerglide and Jolt; we have managed to isolate and locate the Autobots' signal. It comes from this tiny island."

"What is that place?" Kup asked calmly.

Tessa looked at the island carefully, "That's Griffin Rock. I heard that the island is full of people using some awesome and advance technologies to do some dangerous and local works. Dad said that he wanted to go there to work. And also, it's quite peaceful and tourist attraction too."

"And they kicked me off because they said my invention isn't at the best," Mr. Yeager complained angrily and annoyingly, "The nerve of them."

"Still, why would the Bots and our guys be there?" Sam asked in concern, "It's not a prison facility."

Agent Simmons hummed thoughtfully, "They already know that Sector Seven's bosses are in your custody, and also I suspect that Director Attinger got trust issues in us. So, he won't go for Sector Seven to do the dirty work. He needed more advanced technologies to crack your guys up."

Agent Fowler nodded in agreement, "Simmons's right. If any place that has the best and advanced technologies, it's here. And I also believed that Director Attinger has no interest to work with locals, and just need their technologies for interrogation and research."

"So, what now? Go and attack the island? Rescue our buddies?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

Grimlock chuckled, "Grimlock likes it."

"What?! No! Have you gone mental, Two-Tons?!" Agent Fowler protested, "Director Attinger may have used Griffin Rock as the classified base of operation, but the locals are not aware of the situation. You charged in there, you'd be worrying with the mobs, who will not hesitate to fight and defend the home because they will see you a threat."

Bulkhead scoffed, "You've got a better idea, fleshy?"

"Better than your reckless idea, two-ton!" Agent Fowler snapped in annoyance.

"Enough! Both of you! This is not the time to fight!" Kup exclaimed in frustration. He sighed before looked at the Griffin Rock Island, "Well, one thing for sure, we can't stage the rescue mission because we cannot endanger the civilians. So, we will not go in blaze and attack them."

Most of the Autobots especially Grimlock and his Dinobots groaned in frustration and annoyance before complained angrily about leaving their allies behind.

"Why must we worry about civilians?! This is war!" Grimlock snarled angrily. Kup gave a slap on the giant gladiator's face. He grunted while messaging his face, "Did the old bot just slap Girmlock's face?!"

Kup scoffed, "Yes. Yes, Kup did. And you will learn to respect the elder because I will not hesitate to kick your freaking tailpipe. I face much worse than the ugliest beast like you! I ain't afraid to do so! You hear me?! Do. Your. Worse. Now!?"

Everyone looked worry and uneasy as they all know better than challenging and annoying Grimlock because he will not hesitate to fight and kill anyone for testing his patient. Instead of that, the giant gladiator laughed out loud and amusingly, shocking all.

"Old bot funny. Grimlock likes funny bots!" Grimlock commented amusingly. He sighed calmly, "Fine. Grimlock listens. Grimlock won't fight and get anyone killed."

"I did not see that coming," Swoop commented in shock.

Slug nodded, "You and me both, Swoop..."

"Good thing that everyone's chill," Arcee turned and looked at the Griffin Rock map, "Now, we need to figure out on how to rescue our guys, without dragging the civilians in danger or provoking them to go 'mob' on us. Any idea?"

Springer hummed thoughtfully, "I might have one. We will need some distraction to get the Cemetery Wind away from our rescue operation."

"If you looked at the base of operation's position, it is close to island's edge." Scattershot spoke firmly and calmly as he pointed at the Griffin Rock's edge, where the Cemetery Wind's base was located. He continued, "That place will be perfect for us to use the escape route."

"But the problem is how are we gonna do the escape?" Sideswipe asked in concern, "And also what kind of distraction can we do to draw their attention away from the base?"

Everyone hummed thoughtfully and calmly, wondering and thinking how they distract and lure the Cemetery Wind agents away from the base while helping the prisoners to escape the prison block.

Bulkhead groaned in frustration, "It would be easy if we make Cemetery Wind get in trouble with the locals. Or maybe try to attack their transports or something to make them angry and chase after us."

Arcee gave some thoughts of what Bulkhead has said, "Bulkhead, you might be up to something..." Everyone turned and looked at her, wondering what she's thinking. She continued, "Alright. Here's what I have in mind..."

* * *

_Classified Base of Operation, Griffin Rock, United States of America,_

Cemetery Wind Agents continued the patrol while keeping their eyes out for locals and intruders. So far, there was nothing. And they were all boring and annoyed that nothing excitement for them to do at all since they have captured most of Autobots in the prison cells.

Unknown to the patrol units, Charlie Burns, wearing black sweater-like shirt, pants and a cuff hat, has managed to sneak pass them, by hiding and moving from crates to transports and even building. He even managed to steal a access card from the sleeping agent, who was near to big crate. He approached to the door, where he used it to open and enter the building.

Passing through lobby hall and then climbing up the stairs to levels, he eventually arrived and entered the prison cells. To his shock and unexpected, he found not just the prisoners, but also Autobots inside the advanced prison cells, where scientists were studying and testing them.

"What on Earth..." Charlie Burns said in shock and disbelief.

Sensing someone behind him, Charlie Burns quickly grab and thrown the person over him to the ground. He found Commander Savoy grunted in pain while landed on the ground hard. Just before he could do anything, he found himself surrounded by more agents.

Charlie Burns grunted in frustration, "Oh great..."

* * *

_Attinger's Office, Classified Base of Operation, Griffin Rock, United States of America,_

Commander Savoy and his agents escorted and guided Charlie Burns to the office, where Director Attinger was waiting in his seat. They forced him to sit down before him.

"Officer Burns, you really don't know how to mind your own business, don't you?" Director Attinger asked curiously yet amusingly.

Charlie Burn scoffed, "I mind when it concerns to my home and the citizens of Griffin Rock! What the heck did I just saw?! That is no way that they're just machines! What are they?!"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Officer. That is classified."

"Don't you dare say 'classified' in front of me, Director. I don't like how and what you operate here, but one thing I hated the most is you people endangering both my family and citizens when it involved of dangerous unknown prisoners or doing some science experiments."

"Officer Burns, I assure you that no one is in danger. We have the situation under control."

"Why here? Our island is a peaceful local place; not a military base, prison base or even research lab!"

"But your island is filled with advanced technologies, which will help us to interrogate and make these giants to talk to us, and even gave us the edge of what we need."

"The edge?! For what?! For war?! For conquest?! For supremacy?! This is ridiculous! We don't want sort of things in this island! I won't accept this!"

Director Attinger sighed calmly, "Officer Burns, You misunderstand me. But I understand that you're trying to protect your island, that's admirable. I'm trying to defend the nation from alien war."

"Alien War?!" Charlie Burns asked in shock and concern.

"Yes. These aliens called themselves Autobots or Decepticons have been here for a long time. They claimed that they have been in war with each other for six months. But honestly, I believed that they're lying. They're using 'war' to plan their invasion. These prisoners are helping them to achieve it. We are not gonna tolerate this."

"What do you plan to do with them? And also, with me since I've witnessed everything?"

"Now, there is a version of this conversation where you get back to home, doing your usual job to protect and keep citizens, and enjoyed your moment with your children. All you need to do is keep your mouth shut or else."

Suspicious yet angered, Charlie Burns spoke up, "Or else what? Kill me? If you think about threatening my family, you've got another thing coming to you! I won't allow it."

"What's your preference?" Director Attinger asked calmly, "I'm going to ask you this once. So, will you obey our command or face your consequence?"

Charlie Burns grunted in frustration as he realize that if he answered wrongly, he could put his family in great danger.

* * *

_Classified Base of Operation, Griffin Rock, United States of America,_

Lieutenant Santos and his patrol units were patrolling and guarding the classified base for a while. Suddenly, they heard some loud engine noise, causing them to be alerted and armed with their blasters and even A.R.G.s as well. They then looked up and found couple of vehicles coming towards them. They revealed themselves to be Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Rodimus, Jolt, Mudflap, Skids, Sunstreaker, Evac, Sideburns and Wreck-Gar.

Just before the Cemetery Wind could do anything, the Autobots used their brakes in halting, right in front of the Autobots. They have unleashed powerful smokescreen gas in front of them. All of them coughed heavily after they breathed too much of smokescreen. They then found the Autobots turned and rolled out at once.

"Blasted aliens! All forces, after them now!" Lieutenant Santos called out angrily.

"But sir! What about the base?!" Cemetery Wind Agent #1 asked in concern.

Cemetery Wind Agent #2 nodded, "Commander Savoy has ordered us to stay put and defend the base!"

Lieutenant Santos snarled at the agents, "The citizens of Griffin Rock are in danger! We will not let that happen! So, move out now!"

As ordered, Cemetery Wind agents quickly boarded into their cars, hummers and even A.R.G.s as they all gave chase after Bumblebee and his team.

* * *

_Griffin Rock Downtown, Griffin Rock, United States of America,_

Bumblebee and his team drove straight to downtown, chased down by Lieutenant Santos and his Cemetery Wind. By using their speed and skills, they drove very fast and swiftly to avoid the agents chasing after them through passing the traffic lights, driving and jumping off the slide ramps, and also avoiding from harming the citizens and objects.

Lieutenant Santos and his agents did their best to chase down and capture them by firing their electrical shocks, cryogenic blaster and even using the A.R.G.s to catch Bumblebee and his team. Instead of stunning and capturing them, they caused more destruction and mess around the downtown, and even scaring some people including Mayor Luskey, who was taking a picture day for opening restaurant and even Professor Greene, who was collecting some scientific equipment.

Lieutenant Santos managed to corner Bumblebee and his team to the park. They all armed and aimed their weapons at them.

"We've got you now, alien freaks!" Lieutenant Santos remarked angrily.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mayor Luskey demanded angrily as he moved to the front of him. He demanded angrily, "Are you trying to cause some troubles?!"

"What?! No!" Lieutenant Santos protested as he and his soldiers held their weapons away. He spoke in concern, "Sir, you need to move away from those vehicles! They're dangerous!"

Mayor Luksey scoffed in annoyance, "The only dangerous people around is you, not them! You and your crazy black ops caused the ruckus around here! Look at this place! It's ruined because of your reckless attitude for chasing after some punks!"

Lieutenant Santos sighed, "Sir, if you just listen for the moment-!"

"He's causing a big mess! He destroyed our town!" Megan shouted as she led the crowds to the front. He continued, "He and his agents don't even care for our people!"

"The nerve of him! Can you believe it?!" Tessa exclaimed in disappointment.

Rad complained, "It's like they own this place! Griffon Rock is for us, not them!"

"Bullies!" Carlos, Izzy, Sari, Buddy and even Minicons shouted angrily.

"We can't let them do whatever they want!" Alexis complained.

As Megan and her friends complained and protested, the citizens of Griffin Rock joined in the protests against Lieutenant Santos and his agents, who looked worry and scared as they have no idea what they should do or even want to hurt them either.

"Officer Burns was right to suspect about you!" Professor Greene exclaimed in anger, "You and your military fascists did nothing but trouble!"

Mayor Luksey snarled, "As mayor of this town, I want you and your military out of this town! I will not tolerate violence in my town!"

The citizens of Griffin Rock continued their angry complains and protests against Lieutenant Santos and his agents, who tried to calm down the civilians. Megan and her Human Allies and Bumblebee's Team made their sneaky escape from the scene. They headed straight to the distant alley. Bumblebee and his team transformed into their robot modes.

Megan, used her cellphone, contacted, "It's Megan. We've got their attention. The town mobbing them now."

_"Understood. We're going in now," _Arcee's voice said firmly and seriously.

The Groundbridge Portal appeared as both Megan and Bumblebee Team quickly moved and entered the portal at once.

* * *

_Classified Base of Operation, Griffin Rock, United States of America,_

Commander Savoy and his soldiers came out from the entrance. He found Lieutenant Santos and most of Cemetery Wind Soldiers missing. He only found five patrol guarding the area.

Angered and annoyed of the insubordination, Commander Savoy shouted, "Where the hell is Lieutenant Santos and the rest of the units?!"

"Sorry, sir. He took most of our forces and chased after some possible Transformers Vehicles, headed to Griffon Rock Downtown!" Cemetery Wind Agent #3 reported.

Shocked by the report, Commander Savoy grabbed and held his agent's collar, "What did you say?!"

Cemetery Wind Agent #3 repeated, "Took most of our forces and chased after some possible Transformers Vehicles, headed to Griffon Rock Downtown!"

Commander Savoy groaned, "Idiots! That is the diversion to draw all forces away from here! Now-!"

**_ROAR! _**Commander Savoy and his agents turned and looked up as they found Dinobots in their robot mode charged straight at them. They all quickly moved and evaded the surprise attack. They rammed the entrance's door.

Commander Savoy grunted as he took the radio out, "This is Commander Savoy! Alien invaders have breached the entrance! I repeat! They breached the entrance!"

* * *

_Lobby, Classified Base of Operation, Griffin Rock,_

The alarm blared out, alerted the Cemetery Wind Agents to gear up and loaded up with their weapons and even boarded their hummers, tanks and A.R.G.s. And just as they have arrived at the lobby, both Dinobots have rammed through the door. They all transformed into their dinosaur modes, giving out the loud roar and scaring them off. The military force was forced to retreat and hid behind corner and rooms, where the fired back and taking cover.

With Dinobots were dealing with most of Cemetery Wind agents, the Groundbridge Portal appeared on the upper level, where Arcee, Bulkhead, Springer, Brawn, Powerglide, Moonracer, Kup, Agent Fowler, Agent Simmons, Mr. Yeager, Sam, Leo, Glenn and Danny came out from the Groundbridge, though the human allies felt motion sickness a bit. They quickly split up and moved out at once.

Arcee, Bulkhead, Moonracer and Kup went to Cybertronian Prison Cells. Sam and his friends went to Human Prison Cells. Springer, Powerglide and Brawn headed to science lab.

* * *

_Office, Classified Base of Operation, Griffin Rock, United States of America,_

**_BOOM!_** Both Director Attinger and Charlie Burns were startled and alerted by the explosion. They don't like it much. As the director was about to reach his phone, the police officer quickly kicked the table straight at him, knocking him off from the balance. Charlie Burns make his escape.

CIA Director grunted in pain while muttered angrily about underestimating his opponent. He took the phone calls, "What the hell is going on?!"

"Sir, we're under attacked! They're here!" Cemetery Wind Agent reported.

"WHAT?!" Director Attinger demanded in fury.

* * *

_Science Lab, Classified Base of Operation, Griffin Rock, United States of America,_

Springer, Brawn and Powerglide have arrived and entered the science lab, where the scientists were studying and researching Autobots' technology and biology. Technicians were building and testing out of more Advanced Robotic Guardians. The securities were helping them out.

"Get out of here! Now!" Springer demanded angrily while firing his blaster at the sky, scaring and alerting everyone. He then ordered, "Destroy the lab now!"

As ordered, Brawn and Powerglide moved out to engage the order. Brawn punched and smashed most of the science equipment and technologies while Powerglider fired and destroyed most of A.R.G.s. Springer gave a battle cry, scaring the scientists and technicians to abandoned and leave the science lab at once.

As soon as Springer and his team destroyed the lab, they then exited out. Springer threw a giant grenade into the lab. As it closed the door, the grenade exploded and destroyed the lab.

"No one has the right to create the abomination when I'm around," Springer snapped dryly.

* * *

_Human Prison Cells, Classified Base of Operation, Griffin Rock, United States of America,_

As Spike and the rest of his friends were still waiting inside the prison cells, Sam and his friends have arrived and entered the facility. This surprised and shocked them all.

"Sam?! Danny?! You both here?!" Spike asked in surprise.

"Thank goodness! You're both alright!" Carly exclaimed in relief.

"Yeah. Same here. We'll get you all out now," Sam said firmly.

Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons approached to the warden's office, where they armed and aimed their pistols at him and his securities to back off. While Agent Fowler was keeping an eye on the warden, Agent Simmons struggled with accessing the control panel until Mr. Yeager used the wrench in wracking and damaging the panel, causing it to go haywire.

Almost all of prison cells immediately open the cells, allowing Spike and the rest of their friends out now. Spike and Carly came and hugged their son warmly and passionately as they're happy to see him alright and alive. Agent Simmons and Agent Fowler quickly knocked out the warden and his securities.

Springer and his team have arrived and regrouped with the rest of Human Allies. They then moved out at once.

* * *

_Cybertronian Prison Cells, Classified Base of Operation, Griffin Rock, United States of America,_

Optimus Prime and his main Autobots were still in prison cells, waiting for a word from Mearing. And so far, there were no words. Suddenly, the alarm blared out, alerting them and the securities.

Bulkhead roared out loud as he smashed and knocked out most of the A.R.G.s. Kup scared and rounded up the securities and researchers in the same area. Arcee and Moonracers helped in deactivating the prison cells, letting out Optimus Prime and his team.

"Arcee?" Optimus Prime asked in surprise.

Arcee approached to Optimus Prime, "Optimus, thank Primus that you're alright. I was worried after what happen at the Grand Canyon. We were worried that you all were killed by the Cons."

"We thought we were. Apparently, the human government wanted our intel and advance technology to advanced theirs for protection and conquest of their own nation," Optimus Prime admitted in concern, "But I am much more surprise that you and your team are here. Have you succeeded of locating the ancient relic?"

Arcee sighed, "Sorry, Optimus. We didn't. The Decepticons have the Emberstone because they used Danny's grandparents as leverage."

"Emberstone?!" Optimus Prime asked in shock and concern, "This is the most disturbing and concerning. If Megatron has the artifact, then there is no doubt that he will used it and create this planet into his images. We must search and stop Megatron and his Decepticons before they could achieve it. We need to return to the Ark now."

"Don't worry, Optimus, the Ark is in Metroplex Spacecraft Mode," Arcee reported firmly.

"Metroplex? Here?" Optimus Prime asked in surprise. He turned and looked up as he found Springer's Team, Dinobots in their robot modes and even their Human Allies have arrived and entered the area. He asked, "Springer? Grimlock?"

"Sir, good to see you alive," Springer saluted.

Grimlock growled a bit, "Been a while, Prime. Good to see you alive and kicking."

"Indeed, it is," Optimus Prime agreed, "It is best that we return to Metroplex now. We must find and stop Megatron and his forces now."

"Stop right there!" Mearing called out as she and her colleagues arrived to the scene, "You can't leave now! You haven't get the approval from the President!"

Galloway agreed angrily, "Indeed. You're under the United States's property! You have no right to leave this place, machines!"

Angered and annoyed by insult, Optimus Prime turned and glared at Galloway, "We are nobody's or your nation's property. We're neither the machine. For now, your world and thousands of lives will be in grave danger if we do not act."

"Get in our way, I'll chew you up and spit you out," Grimlock snarled angrily.

Mr. Joyce scoffed, "Go ahead. Show us your true colors, once and for all."

"Gladly," Grimlock snarled angrily.

"Stand down, Grimlock," Optimus Prime said firmly, "What are you implying to us?"

"You really want to know? Fine. We'll talk," Galloway said dryly, "How do we know that you're actually working with these 'Decepticons' to conquer our world? And you honestly believed that we would believe you at once? You expected us to trust aliens so easily?!"

Mr. Joyce nodded, "Agreed. You may think that you actually protecting us, but have you ever consider of the consequence you have made like what you did like the dangerous highway you have caused from two days ago? For what? Keeping just your buddies safe?" He sighed, "Good job with that. On the bad side, you cause some collateral damages and civilian casualties."

"That's not the only thing they make the big mess. Six months ago, there were many casualties and many soldiers were injured and killed to hunt down the Decepticons," Galloway added angrily, "This is something we will not tolerate!"

"Agreed." Mr. Joyce confirmed, "So, we decided to turn the tide against you and them. Thanks to you killing some Cons, we've got plenty of the spoils of war. Dead metal. Innovation. What we do here is science, because if we don't do it, somebody else will. Because you cannot stop technology!"

"Mr. Joyce!" Professor Sumdac exclaimed in anger and annoyance, "That is the most rude and racist comment I ever heard!"

"What did you say?!" Ironhide asked angrily.

Ratchet groaned, "How dare you?!"

"That is so wrong, dude!" Jazz groaned.

Angered by the insults, Optimus Prime kicked the head of A.R.G.'s straight over Mearing and her allies while exclaimed angrily, "We're not your technology!"

"Can Grimlock eat him?!" Grimlock snarled angrily and annoyingly.

"Stand down," Optimus Prime ordered firmly

"I broke the code. I own your whole genome." Mr. Joyce said firmly and confidently.

Optimus Prime glared at Mr. Joyce, "The world will know what you're doing here. And if you ever think that your Advanced Robotic Guardians can stop Megatron and his Decepticons, then you're mistaken. You all do not stand a chance against them."

"Please, we face bigger than them," Galloway said firmly, "We can handle it."

Mr. Joyce nodded, "Yeah. The world will approve. We can make you now. Don't you get it? We don't need you anymore. We can handle it on our own."

While most of the Autobots and Human Allies were annoyed by the insults, Optimus Prime remained firm and calm yet serious while glaring at Galloway and Mr. Joyce. And at the same time, he couldn't help but think about the consequence he has made. They're not wrong as his decision often bring consequence and death to almost all of Cybertronians and Humans including Elita-One.

"Autobots, we're leaving..." Optimus Prime ordered firmly.

"Wait? Seriously?" Bulkhead asked in surprise.

"Did we say you all can leave?" Galloway asked angrily.

"And we don't care," Ironhide snapped dryly and angrily.

"You may leave," Mearing spoke calmly, surprising the Autobots. She sighed, "I gave my word to Prime and the Autobots that we make the official alliance, but matters got worse. We have no right to hold you like prisoners. As far as I know of what you have done, we're honored of what you did for our world. We appreciate it."

Optimus Prime hummed calmly, "I trust that others will see your view, Mearing."

"Yeah. No, we don't," Director Attonger said angrily as he and his soldiers have arrived, "Arrest them!"

Just as the Cemetery Wind and A.R.G.s were about to arrest Optimus Prime and his allies, Charlie Burn came to the front as he armed and aimed the pistol at them.

"Officer, what are you doing?!" Mr. Joyce exclaimed angrily.

"My job," Charlie Burns said firmly. He turned and looked at Optimus Prime and his Autobots, "I don't know what's going on, but one thing I know is that these bots and the so-called prisoners are not the criminals. If they are, they would have killed everyone. But they didn't. They can go freely."

"You can't do that to us! We're the official senators!" Galloway snapped in anger.

"And I believed that you have more matters to deal with," Charlie Burns said firmly, "I received the complains from Mayor that your military is causing some disturbance in town. Wanna deal with that first?"

Director Attinger groaned, "Damn it..."

Charlie Burns turned and looked at Optimus Prime and his allies, "Good luck, sir."

"Appreciate it, Officer Burns..." Optimus Prime said firmly.

Groundbridge Portal appeared. Optimus Prime and the rest of his allies marched into the portal. Charlie Burns turned and faced at Director Attinger, who was glaring at him.

"You'll regret this," Director Attinger said firmly.

"I don't. And you should be worry about dealing with townfolks first," Charlie Burn saids calmly.

As expected, Mayor Luksey and the rest of Griffin Rock have arrived while bringing Lieutenant Santos and the rest of Cemetery Wind Agents here. Director Attinger and the rest of colleagues sighed in annoyance as they have to deal with the problem now.

* * *

_Metroplex's Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

With their allies being rescued, Optimus Prime and the rest of Autobots made their return to Metroplex's Flagship. Most of them sighed in relief as they're safe and reunited again. They even chatted of how much they missed each other as well as thankful of being alive as well.

"What is next, Optimus?" Ratchet asked in concern.

"Megatron's out there..." Ironhide said firmly, "He's about to turn this world into a perfect Decepticon Empire. We can't let that happen!"

Thinking of what Mr. Joyce and Galloway have said to him, Optimus Prime became uneasy and worried over his decision to stop his enemies. He sighed, "To be honest... I do not know now..."

Everyone was in deep shock and concern to hear him. Optimus Prime has no idea of what to do next? This may not end well...

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	16. Chapter 15: Leadership's Challenge

**Chapter 15: Leadership's Challenge**

_Decepticon Main Headquarter, Unknown,_

After Cyclonus and Nitro Zeus's teams managed to retrieve and deliver the Emebrstone to Megatron, the Lord of Decepticons found and encountered Quintessa and her loyalists stood before him. She has the proposal for him.

"Who's that?" Dylan asked Knockout.

"Quintessa..." Knockout answered dryly, "Formerly ally but tricky and manipulative enemy that give us the big problem during the exodus. We thought we blew up her planet and all of her kind."

Breakdown grunted, "Looks like they're still kicking, surprisingly. How?"

Knockout hummed while looking at Megatron, still talking with Quintessa, was holding the Emberstone. He said thoughtfully, "I suspect that thing give her some kind of respawn and immortality ability before the whole planet gone nuke."

Breakdown groaned, "Damn it. Just wish she just stay dead."

"You and me both, Breakdown," Barricade agreed, "No telling what kind of lies and deception she has to make Megatron work with her."

Blackout hummed thoughtfully, "Indeed. But Lord Megatron will not be fooled again of this. He will turn on her soon..."

Megatron and Quintessa were discussing over the proposal she has for him. Lockdown and Clone Sentinel Prime remained firm and calm, despite not liking the idea of negotiating with him. Starscream looked uneasy and worried as he sneakily and quietly leave the chamber at once.

"Proposal? What will that be?" Megatron asked calmly yet amusingly, "But you are aware of our history, we were not in good term before."

"Yes, 'Lord' Megatron, I am well aware of that." Quintessa said calmly, "However, to achieve my objective, I must take whatever the calculative risks and path to do so, even it means that you and I are must formed the alliance."

"Alliance, huh? How intriguing..." Megatron commented calmly, "What is your motive, Quintessa?"

Quintessa smirked calmly, "To bring rebirth to my world and kind..."

"Is that all?" Megatron asked curiously yet suspiciously, "Do not try to fool me, Quintessa. I know you want more than merely bringing your people back to life."

Quintessa smiled calmly and amusingly, "Is it wrong to prove that our kind is truly superior and better than these organic filth? Is it wrong to unite thousands of worlds under one rule and one nation? Is it wrong to fuse them into one? Tell me, why rule thousands when you can fuse them? And for the organic, they either serve us or died for their meaningless husk of life. Needless to say, they will serve and obey one ruler, one god and one master. That was my intention to unite them all."

"Indeed. That is quickest way to end them. However, there is a problem with it. Did you honestly believe that I would let you rule this world?"

"I am well aware of that, Lord Megatron. But I can compromise my master plan. Once we bring thousands of worlds and fused them together as one, I am willingly to allow you to rule and lead them as you see fit while I will assist you as advisor and Second-in-Command."

"What makes you think that I will entrust the position to you?"

"The real question is are you willing to trust Starscream? You and I know that he cannot be trusted. He always has the true agenda hidden until the right time for him to rise."

Megatron hummed suspiciously yet thoughtfully, "That is true. But the same goes to you."

Quintessa smirked, "That depends on how far will you go achieve your ambition? And how much are you willing to trust me?"

Intrigued and amused by Quintessa's questions, Megatron chuckled, "Impressive. You almost made me convinced by your words. But know this, Quintessa, should you dare to betray me, I will be certain that my Matrix of Chaos will finish you off for good. The Emberstone will be mine alone to control this universe."

"Rest assure that may never happen. I will not be foolish enough to betray you," Quintessa said calmly and amusingly, "After all, they will be yours alone. We must get rid of Autobots first."

Megatron hummed calmly before spoke, "Very well, Quintessa. We shall formed the alliance. But I am keeping an eye on you." This shocked the Decepticons. He turned to them as he found Starscream was nowhere to be found. He growled, "Where is Starscream?!"

* * *

_Masterson Factory, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Unknown,_

Feared of Megatron might becoming suspicious of his activity due to Quintessa manipulating him, Starscream ran as fast as he can while pushing and knocking both Vehicon Troopers, Decepticon Miners and his colleagues. He was heading straight to the large whitish factory-like. He arrived and entered it.

The scientists and engineers were building and manufacturing the army of crimson armored robot heads-like machines with horns in the assembly line. They were assisted by his own Seekers. Starscream was running and passing them by. He met up with Masterson and the rest of his Seeker Armada Officers.

"Hey, Starscream! Check this out!" Masterson exclaimed happily while looking at the Headmaster Unit. He squealed, "They're so beautiful! Can't wait to try them out!"

Starscream breathed heavily, "Hurry! Shut down the lab now!"

"Wow. Starscream, what's with the Energon Rush?" Skypwarp asked in surprise.

Thundercracker nodded, "Yeah. You don't look so good like Megatron is pounding on you again and again for mess up."

Slipstream hummed suspiciously, "Starscream, what have you done?!"

"Yes, Starscream, what have you done?!" Megatron's voice demanded calmly yet angrily, alerting Starscream and his accomplices.

Starscream and his Seeker Armada turned to their back. Megatron and his forces including Quintessa and Dylan were standing at the entrance. Both the Lord of Decepticons and C.E.O. of Hotchkiss Gould Investment were not pleased and annoyed by the event.

"So, once again, you went behind my back for proceeding and accomplishing your own agenda again, have you?" Megatron asked in annoyance. Starscream whimpered in fear. His Seeker Armada moved aside as they didn't want to get killed for him. The Second-in-Command yelped in concern. He approached and glared at him, "You've never learn from your mistakes again, Starscream. Your treachery and betrayal will not go unpunished!"

Dylan grabbed and held Masterson's by the collar while snarling, "As for you! You useless sleazebag! You dare build that f%&$ machines behind my back?! Look at the trouble you have gotten me into now?!"

Starscream and Masterson screamed and panicked in fear as they pleaded, "Please, have mercy on me! I didn't mean to betray you! Please, don't kill me! Have mercy!"

"So, what will you do now?" Quintessa asked amusingly.

"As much as I wanted to punish Starscream and Masterson for deception and attempt to betray me," Megatron snarled angrily and darkly, scaring Starscream and Masterson. He turned and looked at the Headmaster Unit. He grabbed and held it up for the moment. He hummed amusingly, "However, I am intrigued by their design. They looked promising for our military strike against the Autobots and this world's military."

"You do?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Yes... Tell me, Masterson, what does your machine do?" Megatron asked calmly.

Masterson cleared his throat while feeling flattered yet nervous, "Of course, sir. My machines are designed to infiltrate and taken control of all kind of machines like military transports and turrets, and who knows? Cybertronians?"

Starscream nodded fearfully, "Yes! And I personally tested it three months ago! It does work on anything and even Cybertronian! So, I authorized and let Masterson proceed with production."

"I see..." Megatron said calmly. He then chuckled, "It appears that you finally have contribution to my plans. These Headmaster Units shall deal with anyone that stands in our way. They will turn both machines and Autobots against them. Our objective will be complete very soon. Continue your effort, Starscream and Masterson. I want the report that they're ready for battle."

"Yes, Lord Megatron! Thank you!" Starscream and Masterson reported happily yet relieved.

Megatron and his forces turned and exited out of the factory. Dylan looked uneasy and suspicious about Starscream and Masterson's planning. He approached to the Lord of Decepticons.

"You do realize that they're up to no good," Dylan asked suspiciously.

Megatron smirked cunningly, "I am well aware of that. In fact, I am counting on them to try it. They will know my wrath..."

"How intriguing..." Quintessa said amusingly.

* * *

_Optimus Prime's Quarter, Metroplex Flagship Mode, Unknown,_

Optimus Prime was inside his quarter as he was looking at the Cybertronian Photo of his friends and family. He was also gave some thoughts over what Galloway and Mr. Joyce have said to him, despite how rude and insensitive remark they made to him and his kind. He can't help but feel responsible, shame and guilty over the Great Cybertronian War from Cybertron and now. He has caused not just his kind, but also human casualties and putting most of his friends and allies in danger. They have weighed him so much to bear and think over.

"How many of my kind and these innocent people I must sacrifice to stop and defeat the Decepticons? And to atone my sins?" Optimus Prime questioned himself shamefully, "Since that day, all I ever want is bring peace and equality to all Cybertronians, not becoming the Prime and turn my blade on my best friend. I'd never wanted this. I'd never wanted."

* * *

_Command Bridge, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

Everyone were gathered inside the command bridge as they were having some discussion over the situation and plans to stop Megatron and his Decepticons from using the Emberstone on Earth. However, none of them could start without Optimus Prime since he is their leader. They turned to the entrance, where they found Agent Simmons and Agent have arrived and entered the war council.

"Hey, everyone, good news is that we've got all Sector Seven Agents and resources here in time," Agent Simmons reported happily before grumbled, "Since Attinger saw us and knew that we're now working with you guys."

Agent Fowler nodded, "It's just the start. Where's Prime?"

"Not here yet," Prowl responded in concern.

"Just hope he gets here soon. We need to deal with Cons soon," Jazz commented in concern. He then heard the door was opened again. He found Ironhide has entered the war council. He whistled, "Speak of the Primus..."

"Is Optimus coming?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide groaned a bit, "Afraid not..." Autobots chattered and muttered in concern over Optimus Prime's refuse to join the war council. He sighed, "Those jackass' words must have hit him harder than what Decepticons did to him."

"How could they talk to him like that?" Carlos complained angrily.

Rad nodded, "Yeah. It's not fair!"

Alexis grunted in frustration, "After everything the Autobots have done, they all treated them like machines."

"Stupid Joyce. Arrogant and cocky as always," Professor Sumdac grumbled, "He'd never listen or understand the situation. ow dare he treated these sentient life forms like machines?"

Sari sighed while hugging her father, "Well, at least, you don't have to work for him."

Professor Sumdac nodded, "Agreed. I will never use science for military and mass weapons of destruction. That has gone too far."

"They can't blame Optimus! It's not fair!" Bulkhead snapped in frustration.

Bumblebee radioed, "Yeah. The day is saved! Thanks to Optimus Prime! He deserve the reward! Those jokers won't even know how to wear the diapers!"

"I have no idea what Bee has said, but some parts I understand, he's right. Optimus risked everything to protect us and everyone else. We did our best," Arcee said firmly and dryly before clenched her fists, "He can't blame himself for it. It's not his fault. It's not."

Danny looked shame and upset, "Maybe if I didn't get that stupid bottle in the first place, none of this could have happen. Optimus wouldn't blame himself to this."

"Danny, no. That is not true," Spike protested while patting his son's head.

Carly nodded while hugged her son, "You didn't know it. Even if you didn't, the other person would end up the same thing like today. Please, don't blame yourself, Daniel."

"Still, we've gotta stop Megatron before he could do anything," Sam said in concern.

"I'm with the kid. Time is ticking. We don't have much time," Lennox said seriously and firmly, "We need to make fast and deal with the problem very soon."

Megan nodded, "Yeah. He could turn our world into machine empire for himself. We need Optimus now."

"Well, he's not gonna show up because of what happen," Leo commented in concern.

Arcee sighed, "Is there anything we can get him here? We need him now."

Everyone muttered and chattered in concern. They really need Optimus Prime to help and lead them to battlefield and stop Megatron and the Decepticons. Annoyed and frustrated with everyone's needing the Prime, Grimlock grunted while slamming his clenched right fist against the wall. This shocked everyone as they found him leaving the command bridge.

"What's his problem?" Shane asked in confusion.

Ratchet looked concern and uneasy, "Oh no... He's doing it again..."

* * *

_Optimus Prime's Quarter, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

Optimus Prime was still inside his quarter, thinking and lamenting over his decision and losses during the war. As the door was opened, he turned to his back and found Grimlock approached to him. And just before he could ask, Grimlock grabbed him by head before dragged and pulled him out from the quarter. What is going on now?!

* * *

_City Center Platform, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

Optimus Prime grunted as he was thrown off on the platform hard. He grunted in pain while struggled to get up. He found Grimlock charged and kicked him off straight against the pillar's walls hard. He held Optimus Prime up before slammed him against the wall.

Optimus Prime grunted in pain, "Grimlock! What are you doing?!"

"Fight me, Prime! Fight to take your leader or I will!" Grimlock snarled.

Grimlock thrown Optimus Prime to the ground hard. He activated and armed with mace and flail as he readied to fight. The leader of Autobots grunted in pain while slowly trying to get up. The rest of Autobots and Human Allies emerged out from the buildings as they all just found the gladiator has attacked the leader.

Ratchet hissed, "It's as I feared!"

"Optimus! What is Grimlock doing?!" Danny asked in concern.

"Why did he attack Optimus?" Megan asked in fear.

"Grimlock, stand down now!" Ironhide demanded angrily while armed with Iron Cannon and Missile Cannon. He groaned, "I'm warning you!"

Grimlock snarled while glared at Ironhide, "No..."

"Grimlock, I'm warning you..." Arcee said angrily while armed with her scythes. Just before she and others could do anything, the rest of Dinobots blocked their way at once. She was in shock yet angered, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You're trying to pick a fight or something?!" Bulkhead demanded while armed with the mace.

"Let us in!" Bumblebee radioed in anger.

"No..." Slug snarled dryly, angering the Autobots. He scoffed, "You wouldn't understand. This is the challenge between Optimus Prime and Grimlock. One of them will lead us!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Jazz asked angrily and annoyingly.

"You cannot be serious!" Prowl protested angrily, "The leadership has already been decided! Optimus Prime is our leader, not Grimlock!"

Swoop scoffed, "Yeah, right. Optimus Prime doesn't even act like a leader."

"He doesn't want to do anything about the problem either," Snarl said dryly, "And to be honest, I can't even trust him when he's now indecisive."

Slash scoffed, "Yeah. Who wants that kind of leader now?!"

"Hey, you take that back! Lizard Face!" Chromia snapped at Slash.

"Be my guess!" Slash hissed at Chromia.

Both Autobots and Dinobots have gotten into a heated argument while their human allies tried their best to calm them down from going crazy and starting the fierce fight with each other.

"Enough!" Sludge said firmly, "This is more than just a challenge between those two. This is the way for Optimus Prime to wake up from his indecisiveness and guilty to get back to his old self. To do that, Grimlock must fight him."

"How do we know that Grimlock doesn't just kill him and become the leader?!" Arcee demanded suspiciously.

Scorn scoffed while crossed his arms, "Your choice, not mine. Grimlock does what he has to do. But will Optimus do it?"

Arcee groaned, "Damn it..."

"Let them be," Ratchet said firmly, shocking everyone. He continued, "I don't like it but Optimus isn't himself now since the death of Elita-One and the humans criticize him. Right now, we need him get back to himself if we were to defeat the Decepticons. Grimlock might be the only one to do so."

Ironhide sighed in concern, "Hopefully, he doesn't kill Prime."

Ratchet nodded, "You and me both, Prime. Optimus, please fight and win..."

Grimlock roared in anger as he began swinging his mace and flail at Optimus Prime, who dodged and evaded the attacks for ten times. The gladiator swung and struck down his flail at the Prime by face. He was thrown straight to the ground hard. He charged and kicked him off straight to the walls. Grimlock grabbed Optimus Prime by leg as he swung and slammed him around the ground wildly and angrily like a spoiled brat wracking the doll for few times. He then thrown him off straight at the pillar hard.

Optimus Prime grunted in pain while struggled to get up from the ground. Grimlock approached as he swung and slam his giant mace at him off. He got thrown and slammed on the ground hard. The gladiator snarled angrily as he approached and gave some serious beatings on the Prime for few times.

"Fight Grimlock now, Prime! Grimlock demands the fight!" Grimlock angrily demanded.

Optimus Prime grunted as he struggled to block and held off the attacks, "No, Grimlock, I refused to fight you! I will not harm my own ally!"

"Coward! Weakling! Puny! Junkyard Bot!" Grimlock snarled while continued punching at Optimus Prime. He then grabbed and held Prime up. He thrown him off straight at the pool. He growled, "Me Grimlock look up to you! Me Grimlock believed you're strong! Me Grimlock wants to follow your lead. But now, you disappointed me Grimlock! You are nothing and pathetic!"

Optimus Prime grunted while struggled to get up, "Grimlock, I-!"

"Do you have any idea of what we Dinobots and all Autobots have been through?! Do you have any idea how much sacrifice we make?! Do you have any idea what all of us have to do to survive and win?!" Grimlock demanded angrily while snarling. Optimus Prime remained silent. He growled, "And now, you dare claimed that you don't know what to do?! Just what exactly you wanted to do?!"

Optimus Prime sighed in shame, "I want to stop this war now. Too many innocent and soldiers, and even my friends to die for the lost cause. I'm tired of this. It is best that we end this fight by surrendering to our enemies and leave this planet."

Angered by the answer, Grimlock punched at Optimus Prime's face. He then grabbed and held him up. He snarled at him, "That's it? Give up?! So, you don't really care of what everyone have been through and what sacrifice they have to make?!"

"Of course, I do. But-!"

"Just admit it, coward. You're selfish and weak! If you hadn't interfere or even start the war with the Cons, everyone we know would have been alive by now. But instead, they died because of you! And you return them for nothing! Their sacrifice and fights are for nothing! Just like what you did to Elita-One!"

"W-What did you say?!" Optimus Prime demanded in anger yet calmly.

Grimlock snarled, "You heard me, Prime?! You betrayed and let them died for you to hide and run. You don't care! You don't even have a spark! Elita-One, Alpha Trion and everyone are wrong! You're no Prime. You're a coward and weak warrior, who sacrifice everyone to save his hide..."

Angered by insults, Optimus Prime cried as he grabbed and gave the headbutt at Grimlock's face before punch straight at him down. This shocked and surprised everyone to see.

Clenching his fist, Optimus Prime narrowed his angry eyes, "Do not ever speak that to me! I am warning you, Grimlock! You do not want to anger me!"

Grimlock chuckled amusingly, "Well, if you want to shut me Grimlock up, then fight me now! Don't hold anything back! Face my beast form!"

Grimlock slammed his right hand and followed by left as he began the transformation. He has transformed into Tyrannosaurus Rex, shocking the rest of Autobots and human allies. He gave the loud roar while unleashing the flamethrower at the sky. Some of them were shocked and scared of the transformation. Others were amazed by it.

Carlos gulped, "I think I know why they're called 'Dinobots'!"

"I was expecting some giant tank," Rad exclaimed in shock, "Man, I didn't expect him to be a Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"Must be Shockwave's work," Cliffjumper said in shock and concern, "Been forced to turn into a monster..."

Arcee hissed in concern, "Optimus won't survive this. We have to help him now!"

Ironhide groaned while armed with his cannons, "This fight ends now!"

"Stay out of this! This is between me and Grimlock," Optimus Prime snapped in anger, shocking everyone. He turned and glared at Grimlock, "Your form do not scare me so easily..."

Ceasing his roar and flamethrower, Grimlock smirked, "Me Grimlock counting on it. Show me Grimlock what you can do! Show me that you are the Prime that everyone believe in!"

Grimlock gave another loud roar as he charged straight at Optimus Prime, who remained firm and serious while waiting for the moment to make. As the large Tyrannosaurus Rex tried to ram at the Prime, who dodged and moved aside before swung his fists against his face, thrown off straight at the large pillar. The Dinobot grunted in pain as he shook his head while struggling to get up. Grimlock growled a bit as he turned to attack Optimus Prime, who jumped and slammed a punch at his face. The Prime began and launched his punches at the Leader of Dinobots relentlessly and fiercely for few times.

Though he is not injured, Grimlock still felt pain from the attacks. Managed to get up, he quickly swung and struck his tail in knocking Optimus Prime off. He roared in anger as he charged and attacked Optimus Prime by chomping his jaws, scarring his claws and even tried to use brute force by kicking and swinging tail at him. He managed to dodge the attacks for few times while striking his punches and kick at the Cybertronian Tyrannosaurus Rex's face and body for few times. Frustrated for unable to hit him, Grimlock roared angrily as he unleashed and blasted the flamethrower at Optimus Prime, who was forced to run and dodge the surprise attack.

Coming across to another large pillar, Optimus Prime hid behind it to prevent himself get burned by Grimlock's Flamethrower. For the moment later, the attack has stopped. As the Prime took a peak on his left, he found the Tyrannosaurus Rex stood before him. By using his jaws, he grabbed and thrown him off to the ground. As the Prime struggled to get up, the Dinobot Leader swung and slammed his tail at him for ten times before giving him a powerful scar on the chest, and then kicked him off. And just before Grimlock could finish him off, Optimus Prime quickly thrust and slam his punch at his jaws off.

Both Optimus Prime and Grimlock gave the loud battle cry as they both continued violently and fiercely punching and kicking at each other for few times. Both of them have fought bravely and determinedly, as well as injuring and wounding each other badly. They're now injured from their fierce duel. They both were breathing heavily while glaring at each other.

"This ends now!" Grimlock roared in anger.

Optimus Prime narrowed his angry eyes, "Give me your best, gladiator."

Grimlock roared wildly and angrily as he charged straight at Optimus Prime, who remained firm and still while waiting for the moment. As Tyrannosaurus Rex pounced at the Prime, the latter moved aside while holding and swinging his fists at him straight towards the edge of the platform.

Grimlock grunted in pain and exhaustion as he struggled to get up. Instead, he fell to the ground hard. He breathed heavily. He found Optimus Prime approached towards him as he armed himself with a blade. Everyone looked shock and worry of what is going to happen next. Grimlock sighed as he closed his eyes, ready to meet his fate.

**_SLASH!_** To everyone's surprise, Optimus Prime has struck his sword on the ground, and not Grimlock. This surprised and amazed him. The Prime helped getting the Dinobot up from the ground.

"Why not finish me Grimlock?" Grimlock asked.

Optimus Prime sighed, "Despite the insults, I would never harm and kill my ally. I believe that you would not have harm me either."

"Is that so?"

"You would have the chance to finish me when my morale was down. But you didn't. You purposely provoke me to fight back."

Grimlock chuckled a bit, "Yeah. I did it to bring the real Optimus Prime back. Everyone fight and died for something worth to them. Elita-One did the same thing too. Not just you. For Cybertron. For our people. For our friends and everyone we cared. You wouldn't want to waste their effort, would you?"

After some thinking of what Grimlock has said, Optimus Prime couldn't help but to agree with him. He deactivated his battle mask. He nodded, "Never..."

"Good..." Grimlock smiled in relief. He turned and looked at the rest of Autobots and Human Allies. He continued, "Make the speech, Prime. Your duty as leader..."

Optimus Prime approached to the front as he stood firmly to the rest of both Autobots and Human Allies. All of them gathered around and faced at him. Arcee looked worry yet firm and calm as she must be strong for her sisters. While still lamenting and shamed over Elita-One's death and failed to stop Megatron from destroying Cybertron and even innocents were killed during the war, Optimus Prime remained firm and still as he began his speech:

"Autobots and my human friends, I apologized for making all of you concern and fared for my welfare since the death of Elita-One as well as our confrontation with the government. They were right. I cannot help but felt guilty and responsible for not able to defeat Megatron and his Decepticons, as well as failed saving Cybertron, putting Earth at great risk and more countless lives. My action has caused so much death and destruction. I'd never wanted this. All I ever want and hope is that Cybertronians would able to forge new age for peace and equality. But now, that day never comes when Megatron stray from his path and took a new one for desire power, and he will achieve it by any means of necessary. That day made me realize that the friend I know of is gone. All I can do now is to keep on fighting to protect and save many lives as I can by giving the best I can."

Most of the Autobots and Human Allies, even Grimlock, were touched and inspired by Optimus Prime's speech. Some of them shed some tears over it.

"If any of you do not wish to continue, you may leave now. I cannot ask you all to participate and help us to engage the Decepticons. All of you have the choice to make." Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly, "I will not stop..."

With that, everyone remained silent for the moment, thinking of what Optimus Prime has said.

"With all due respect, Prime, if we won't do it, then who will?" Johnny asked firmly while clenched his fist, "As long there is evil, who wanted to dominate and destroy our world and people, everyone will be gone. I have the family to go back. I will not leave until those monsters are stopped. That is the duty of the soldiers."

Everyone chatted and muttered of what Johnny has said as they not only knew that he was right, but also inspired that they can't go home when the Decepticons are still roaming around their world.

"I'm with my brother. I will fight on," Lennox said firmly.

"For Elita-One. I'm in, Optimus. I will fight on. It's what she would have wanted," Arcee said firmly, "I will protect you, this time."

Bulkhead clashed his fists proudly, "Count me in, Optimus. I'm ready for another round with those Cons!"

Bumblebee radioed out loud, "Let's rock this world!"

Jazz chuckled as he patted Bumblebee's back, "Oh yeah! That's the spirit, Bee."

"Same here, buddy!" Sideswipe agreed.

"You're not alone, Optimus," Ratchet said firmly.

Ironhide smirked, "We're with you till the end. We won't give up."

"So are we," Epps said proudly while holding his hand up, "Who else?"

Both Autobots and their Human Allies gave the loud battle cry and cheers as they all wished to continue fighting the enemies. This surprise and amazed Optimus Prime, making him feel relief and proud that he won't be alone to continue the fight, despite the past events.

"Thank you. All of you," Optimus Prime said in relief, with a sad smile. He sighed, "Come, let us go to war council. We have much work to do. We must find and defeat Megatron and the Decepticons before they could use the Emberstone."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone cried in agreement.

The Autobots and their Human Allies turned and marched straight inside the building. They're heading straight to the war council chamber for discussion and strategy over dealing with the Decepticons.

* * *

_Pentagon, Washington D.C., United States of America,_

After managed to calm down the citizens of Griffin Rocks and left the island; Director Attinger, Mr. Joyce, Mearing and Galloway returned to the Pentagon for discussion with Secretary Keller and the rest of officers in dealing with the Autobots and their Human Allies, as well as seeking out and destroy the Decepticons. They're now inside the meeting chamber.

Director Attinger made the report over what happen from Griffin Rocks. Secretary Keller sighed in frustration, "The situation has become worse now..."

"Sir, we should make the eminent strike now before they make the move," Director Attinger insisted firmly, "There is no telling when and how they strike. It's best to take them down now."

"Wit all due respect, Director Attinger, they haven't done anything wrong, despite the casualties." Mearing protested firmly and calmly, "We shouldn't jump to wrong conclusion."

"You're not serious about believing in them?" Galloway asked in annoyance, "They're just some dumb machines."

Mearing sighed, "The same machines that did their best not to involve innocents in their secret war and also assisted our military strike team to take down the Cons. I think the alliance with them would be wise decision."

"I against it," Director Attinger protested angrily, "They're aliens. They're threat to our world. We are not some Galactic Enforcers or Plumbers to make peace with some freaks from outer space. Our mistakes is that we let these kind of organization roam around and do as they pleased. We will not make the same mistake here as well."

"So, what would you have us do, sir?" General Bryce asked firmly, "Make one wrong move, it's the end of everything. And the only one who lose this secret war is us, not Autobots or 'Decepticons'."

General Morshower nodded, "I am with General Bryce's concerns. If the Cons are the true threat to our world, then they must be located and dealt with at once. And in the mean time, we should follow Mearing's suggestion. Ally with the Autobots since they did nothing but to save Lennox's team a lot. We should give them the chance."

"As the old sayings, we should give the benefit of doubts," Colonel Rozum said firmly.

Director Attinger slammed his hand on the table, "Out of question! We will not ally with some machines freaks or let them do as they pleased."

Commander Savoy scoffed while adjusting his sunglasses, "Yeah. For me, I just kill anyone that dare to take over my land. I'd be happy to shoot their ass."

"And may I remind you all that we have several companies have manufactured the army of thousands and more of A.R.G.s. And they are ready to engage our enemies. These Decepticons don't stand the chance against us." Director Attinger said seriously, "We don't need these Autobots. We can handle ourselves. After all, our country is the strongest and most powerful nation in this planet. We will prove that again."

Mr. Joyce felt uneasy and worried to ask, "Are we? Are we really ready for this?"

Everyone turned and looked at him in shock and confusion of why would he ask like that?

* * *

_Communication Command Center, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Unknown,_

Megatron, Quintessa, Starscream, Barricade, Blackout, Dylan and Powell have arrived and entered the room. They found Soundwave was working and managing the computer works and even communication center. He has the Emberstone connected to the computer. As Megatron approached to his loyal Communication Officer, Soundwave turned to him for the moment.

"Soundwave, it is time..." Megatron ordered.

Soundwave nodded firmly as he pushed the red button on the keyboard. The alarm blared. Emberstone glowed brightly as it unleashed golden surging energy-like flowing through the cables that is spreading across the worldwide. The computer's screen revealed Cybetronian Symbols called 'Operation: Endgame begins' and the map has several crimson dots beeping and signalling across the world like they're being active.

"Advanced Robotic Guardians," Megatron spoke firmly on the speaker, "I am Megatron, your new lord and master! From this day forth, all of you shall be granted with freewill and serve under my command, not these so-called creators. All of you are now the Decepticons! Vehicon Troopers, transform and rise up!"

* * *

_Various Factories, Around the World,_

As Emberstone's power and Soundwave's adding the virus unleashed their surging powers, the Decepticon's Communication Satellite have broadcast across around the world. Within most of the mechanical factories, most of various A.R.G.s were in stasis and shut down in their pods and vehicles.

Received the broadcasting signal, most of them flickered out brightly as they have been awaken and reactivated. The symbols slowly changed from company logos into Decepticons. All of them gave the loud battle cry and cheers for their new master. They all armed with their weapons and blasters. They all burst out from the factory as they charged out and began the assault and attacking on anything and anyone for standing in their way. They all transformed into their vehicles. They all were heading to their destination - hidden Decepticon Fortresses, preparing for next assignment and battles now.

* * *

_Pentagon, Washington D.C., United States of America,_

While United States officials were discussing, Commander Savoy turned and noticed something from the window. He found the mysterious large figure turned and aimed the cannons at them.

Commander Savoy gasped, "Get down!"

Alerted by his exclaim, everyone turned to the window, where they found a large figure charged up his cannon and readied to fire. They all quickly moved and evaded aside at once before the cannon fired and blasted at them. They all barely survived the surprise attacks. They looked up and found the A.R.G. is responsible for firing the cannon at them. His eyes were glowing in red.

As the A.R.G. left the building, Secretary Keller and his officials got up from their hiding. They all looked shocked and feared as they're witnessing the destruction of some city. They even found the army of A.R.G.s were roaming around and driving off to another area.

"Dear god..." Secretary Keller said in shock.

"No... No! This can't be happening!" Director Attinger snapped angrily and frustration.

Mr. Joyce sighed in annoyance, "God... We are so screwed for this one..."

* * *

_Communication Command Center, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Unknown,_

Megatron and the rest of his colleagues are witnessing A.R.G.s have roamed and terrorized humans and their home while heading straight to rendezvous point for their assignment.

Dylan smirked, "Things are getting interesting. Finally, things are about to change."

Disgust and disturbed by not only his employer's behavior but also the destruction and massacre, Mr. Powell turned and walked away from the scene. He can't take it anymore. It has proven too much for him too much now.

* * *

_Command Bridge, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

After the fierce duel, Optimus Prime and the rest of Autobots and Human Allies were gathered at the command bridge for discussion and making the strategy of searching and defeating Megatron and his Decepticons before they could ignite the destruction of Earth and human civilization.

"Scattershot, have your team located the Decepticons' Fortresses?" Optimus Prime asked firmly.

Scattershot shook his head, "No, sir. No sign of them. They shielded their bases and fortresses. Gonna be difficult for us to find them now."

Optimus Prime looked worry and uneasy with humming, "If we don't find them soon, this world will meet its tragic fate. We must not let that happen again."

"We won't, Optimus. We will find them. We'll stop them," Ironhide said firmly.

Prowl nodded, "I'm afraid we have more bad news, sir. We just receive reports. The A.R.G.s unexpectedly launched the assault on the city and military base across the globe. They have turned on their creations."

"What?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"B-But that's impossible! Those machines are not equipped with A.I. Program. They're just merely Mecha Suits for pilots to use and engage the enemies," Professor Sumdac said in concern, "How could these machines turned on the world? What change them?"

Mika hissed, "I hate to think of bad possibility..."

"The Emberstone..." Ratchet said in concern, "It must be that relic! Megatron used that item to turn the machines into sentient beings! They're now the Decepticons."

"But still, how did they turned the A.R.G.s into the Decepticons across the globe?" Perceptor asked in concern, "It's impossible..."

Arcee hummed suspiciously, "Professor, you said that Dylan was part of the businessmen group?" Professor Sumdac nodded fearfully. She sighed, "Just as I suspect, he has the connection to military and the company. He is using some kind of network to broadcast the Emberstone's power, turning them into Decepticons."

Bulkhead groaned, "Great. Looks like things have gotten worst..."

Bumblebee radioed, "Shit just got real..."

Sideswipe groaned, "Well, it's not like we get some good news for the change..."

**_BEEP!_** Everyone was alerted by the alarm. Ratchet turned his attention to the computer as he began checking and analyzing of what caused commotion.

"Hmm... That's interesting... We have a message." Ratchet commented in surprise. Everyone turned and looked at him. He read out the message, "_'To Autobots and their allies, I have the information; regarding of Decepticons, their endgame plan, newly accomplice, locations of their military base of operation, and even the Emberstone. Come and meet me at this coordinates before it is too late...'_"

Everyone was in shock and surprised. Kicker asked, "Okay. That was unexpected."

"Yeah. How on earth did someone get the information from the Cons," Johnny asked in suspiciously, "Who send it to us?"

Ratchet hummed, "Porter C. Powell... Former Business Manager of Hotchkiss Gould Investment?"

Everyone gave in shock and surprise by the report. One of Dylan Gould's colleague has turned and surrender the information to them?! But is it true or a trap? Hard to tell...

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	17. Chapter 16: The Moments (I)

**Chapter 16: The Moments (I)**

_Hoover Dam, Arizona, United States of America,_

Following Mr. Powell's instruction, Ratchet activated and used the Groundbridge Portal at rocky mountain site to the Hoover Dam. Optimus Prime emerged out from the portal, followed by Arcee, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Defensor and Victorion, Spike, Professor Sumdac, Lennox, Johnny, Epps, Agent Fowler, Agent Simmons and couple of soldiers. They all armed with their blasters and weapons. They looked around of the surroundings, watching out for any sign of ambushes or traps.

"Hands in the air! Drop your weapons!" Autobots and their allied soldiers shouted and demanded firmly.

As commanded, Mr. Powell, alone, emerged out form a small steep of rock. Autobots and their soldiers armed and aimed their weapons at him. He raised his hands while approached to them slowly.

"Easy now," Mr. Powell said calmly, "I've come in peace and talk. Nothing else."

"Well, that's reassuring," Arcee commented dryly.

Bulkhead nodded, "No telling if he's really tricking us or not..."

"What do you want, Powell?" Spike demanded firmly.

"Giving you the intel you've been looking for," Mr. Powell said firmly. His eyes eyed on his coat's left pocket, "Go ahead. I ain't gonna do anything stupid. Count on it."

The Autobots and their Human Allies were unconvinced and suspicious of Mr. Powell's honesty. Nevertheless, they do require intel to find and defeat Megatron, as well as learning his true master plan for using the Emberstone.

Johnny, Epps and Agent Fowler approached to Mr. Powell, who remained still while raising his hands in the air. While Johnny and Epps aimed their guns at him, Agent Fowler slipped his hand on the left pocket, searching the intel. He took it hard in his palm. He found a small hard drive on his palm.

"I'm guessing this is it?" Agent Fowler asked calmly and seriously.

Mr. Powell nodded, "Yup. It has everything you need to know about Megatron, his military operation and also his endgame plan."

Autobots and their Human Allies were in shock and surprised by Mr. Powell's changing his allegiance, though they're still suspicious.

"Mr. Powell, what do you ask for in-return?" Optimus Prime asked calmly.

"And why would you risked your neck to send this hard drive intel to us?" Agent Fowler asked suspiciously, "I mean, you are Mr. Gould's trusted advisor and manager. You turn on him. Why?"

Mr. Powell sighed in frustration, "I am business manager, not madman. My only interest is just make some business and get money, not causing another War of the World or Saving the World business. Mr. Gould has really gone too far for it. I am not gonna be part of madman's plan. Never again..."

Autobots and their Human Allies were in surprise yet relief that Mr. Powell is willing to give the intel while turn on his boss.

"So, you're coming with us?" Agent Fowler asked.

Agent Simmons nodded, "Yeah. You were part of this madness too."

"To stand a trial?" Mr. Powell asked amusingly. He scoffed, "Sorry, but wearing prison uniform doesn't suit me. Got some serious money-making business to deal with. Well, gotta go now before Gould reassign me for my next life. Good luck in saving the world."

Mr. Powell turned and approached to his black limo. As soon as he boarded, his robotic driver started the engine and drove off. Optimus Prime and his team did is watch him leaving the area.

"I don't like it..." Spike said suspiciously.

"Think we can trust him?" Arcee asked.

Bulkhead grunted, "I don't think I would..."

Optimus Prime hummed calmly and firmly, "His intention is indeed greed and selfish, however, the intel he gave us will help us learn and stop Megatron and his endgame plans. We must prevent it..."

"Prime's right. It's the only lead we have to find the Cons," Johnny said firmly, "I'd say we find out. And hopefully, it doesn't turn out to be a dud."

Autobots and their Human Allies turned and marched into the Groundbridge Portal now before the portal disappeared.

The limo was driving down the mountain's slides. Mr. Powell remained silent and calm while looking at the window. He then received a video phone calling from the seat's. He responded it. He found Dylan in the screen.

"Mr. Gould..." Mr. Powell said in surprise before cleared his throat, "Um... What can I do for you, sir?"

Dylan hummed suspiciously, _"Mr. Powell, care to explain where you were?"_

"Uh... Just enjoying some scenery, sir. Nothing to worry about."

_"Is that so? Anything else you want to add?"_

Worried and nervous, Mr. Powell spoke calmly as much as he can, "No... Sir... Nothing else..."

Suspicious of Mr. Powell's intention, Dylan said in grieve tone, _"Well... It's been an honor to have you worked for me, even though you're always a little greedy bastard. Guess, I won't be seeing you, old friend..."_

With that, the screen turned off. It revealed the countdown of 10 seconds. Mr. Powell doesn't look surprise or worried about it.

"I have the feeling that this could happen sooner or later," Mr. Powell answered with a sigh.

_**BOOM!**_ The limo got exploded and engulfed in blazing flames with smokes...

* * *

_Command Bridge, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

Optimus Prime and his team returned to the command bridge. Agent Fowler passed to Professor Sumdac, who helped placing and plugging the hard drive to the computer's USB Plug. The screen then revealed tons of information and details about Megatron's _**'Operation Endgame'**_, and also known as _**'End of the World'**_ Plan. Ratchet pushed some buttons, bringing out the projector from ceiling, projecting out the information on the window screen.

Autobots and their Human Allies turned their attention on the window screen as they read it carefully. The children, teenagers and even some Autobots were uncertain and confused of the work while others knew what it means.

Ratchet hissed in concern, "This cannot be good..."

"Want to explain?" Sam asked in concern.

Leo nodded, "Yeah. Some of us don't understand about it."

"Alright, we'll explain. But first thing first, you all need to know another enemy of ours before the Cybertronian War began." Ratchet said firmly and calmly. He explained, "Quintessa is the enemy to Cybertronians. She and her kind - Quintessons were created by Quintus Prime as both living sentient beings and allies to us. But instead, she turned her kind against us and us especially enslaved us to be her workers, slaves and soldiers. We've fought and destroyed her and her kind before we came to this planet."

"Destroy them?" Mika asked in surprise.

"We thought we did but we were wrong..." Ratchet said in concern.

"How did she come back alive, along with Lockdown and Clone?" Arcee asked in concern.

"Emberstone..." Optimus Prime said suspiciously, "That relic does not only give the birth of new robotic organism species, based on the user's dream and desire; but also grant him the immortality and respawn ability with the right timing. Thus, Quintessa was able to respawn herself and her minions. With the assistant of Blades of Time, they have been transported into this timeline before her premature time of destruction. Now that she is here. She has allied with the Decepticons."

Bulkhead groaned, "This has gone from bad to worse now..."

"No kidding." Ironhide agreed, "We not only have to be worry about Cons and Quintessons, but also their plan."

"So, what's the evil plot the Cons are cooking up with," Spike asked in concern.

Lennox nodded, "Yeah. We've gotta know what the hell they're planning if it involved of our home turned into Machine Empire."

"Based on the schematic, Megatron doesn't just planned to turn your world into a new Decepticon World and even gave the birth to new Decepticons, but also bringing Cybertron here as well," Ratchet said in concern. Everyone looked shocked and concern. He sighed, "Yes. I'm afraid this is indeed the _**Operation Endgame**_ that Megatron and his Decepticons have been planning for six months..."

"But how on Earth can they bring Cybertron here?" Sari asked.

Professor Sumdac nodded in agreement, "I agreed with Sari's concerns. I failed to understand how they able to achieve their objective. Your planet is no doubt large and bigger than us. Highly doubt that Space Bridge Portal could be big enough to bring it here."

"Not necessary," Perceptor said firmly while studying and analyzing the schematic, "They're not using the Space Bridge's Regular Portal, but rather a bigger and larger portal to bring it here. They're designing and using the Space Bridge Pillars."

"Space Bridge Pillars?" Rad asked in surprise.

"So, what the heck are those things?" Carlos asked in confusion, "Are they really different from the Space Bridge Portal?"

Perceptor cleared his throat and explained, "Unlike our usual transportation portal, the pillars can spread wide across the world to activate and enlarge the biggest portal to transport either vast fleets or even the largest planet itself here to there or vice versa."

Alexis hummed, "Still, one thing I'm curious. Why? Why go all the troubles? They could have gone back home to rebuilt the civilization?"

"That's what I'd like to know too," Carly agreed in concern, "I mean why here?"

"As I have said before, Energon is the blood and fuel source to our system. Without them, we will be deactivated forever or trapped in stasis lock," Optimus Prime said firmly, "By bringing Cybertron here, the Decepticons can mine and transport all the Energon to our home for rebuilding the civilization and restocking supply and resources."

"But that's not the worst, the Decepticons attempted to enslaved all of you to become their miners and slaves," Ironhide said in concern.

"That's horrible!" Izzy exclaimed in concern and shock.

Tessa nodded in agreement, "They can't do that! This is our home and our freedom too!"

"That's not the only thing we should be concern," Professor Sumdac said in concern. He looked at the schematic of bringing Cybertron close to Earth, "If that planet moved too close to our world, it could bring terrible and unimaginative countless catastrophe to our world. We will not survive them..."

Ratchet nodded, "Yes. That is true. However, with Quintessa around, there is no doubt that she attempted to bring forth the rest of galaxy here and fused them together into one planet."

"Huh! What?!" Human Allies asked in shock and concern.

"Is that even possible?!" Kicker asked in disbelief.

"No... That can't be right..." Spike said in concern, "If that happens, thousands of worlds or people and aliens could be destroyed, just to fuse all into one."

Arcee sighed, "Believe it or not. We've seen it. It's not pretty. She almost got her wish."

"And now, she's doing it again," Bulkhead said in concern, "I really hate it."

_"They're on treasure hunt?!"_ Bumblebee radioed in concern.

"Unlikely..." Ratchet said in concern, "But I have no doubt that she has built a specific device that could fuse the worlds into one."

Ironhide groaned, "For the moment, they will be focusing on bringing rebirth and rebuilding both Cybertron and its civilization. After that, they're going after the rest of the worlds. We've gotta stop them now."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah. We won't let them destroy either of our home, without the fight."

Everyone, within the chamber, gave the loud cheers and battle cry as they refused to let the enemies conquer their home.

"Me Grimlock say we do it now!" Grimlock cried out loud.

Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly, "Everyone, hold on, we mustn't make such haste. There is no doubt that the Decepticons will not let their bases of operation unguarded. They are aware of we coming to them sooner or later. It is best that we plan on how and what we need to deal with them."

Everyone chattered and muttered in agreement, even though they're a bit disappointed and worried about the Decepticons began the _**Operation Endagme**_. Nevertheless, they all agreed to heed to their leader's plans. He then activated the war council's table, showing the holographic worldwide map of Earth.

Optimus Prime explained, "The Decepticons have spread their bases of operation across the world, where they can launched the pillars to the sky to activate the Space Bridge Portal. However, there are seven confirmed locations for holding the Space Bridge Main Control Pillar - Badlands of United States, Amazon Rainforest of South America, Gobi Desert of China, Uluru of Australia, Sahara of Africa, Chernobyl of Ukraine and even Earth's Moon. If we can disable the control, they would not able to activate the portal, thus giving us the chance to defeat Megatron and retake the Emberstone while we have the chance."

"If all fails?" Arcee asked in concern, making everyone chattered in concern. She sighed, "I don't mean to be downer but we have to be prepare for the worse."

Optimus Prime sighed while shaking his head, "Then, destroying the Emberstone is our only option to prevent Megatron succeeded."

"Optimus, are you certain?" Ratchet asked in concern, "That relic is our only chance to save Cybertron and its new generations since bringing Allspark back to Cybertron is an option."

"I'm afraid so," Optimus Prime confirmed, "But nothing is important than defending the lives and its home planet. I will not sacrifice another life to save our home. The price is too high to do so. I would never allow that."

"We're with you till the end, Prime. Count on it," Ironhide said firmly.

Bulkhead nodded, "We're ready, Optimus. Give us the plan."

"We will split our forces and engage the enemies at the seven locations." Optimus Prime said firmly while looking at the holographic map. He explained of his plan:

"Springer, Bulkhead and Grimlock, you will lead the team of Wreckers and Dinobots on Sahara. Bumblebee, take your team - Sideswipe, Kup, Rodimus and Mirage, you will go to Gobi Desert. Ratchet, Jolt, Mudflap, Skids, and Techobots, you will take Metroplex Spacecraft to the moon, and destroy the fortress. Ironhide, Hound, Depth Charge and Protectorbots will engage the enemies at Chernobyl. Arcee, Chromia, Drift, Cliffjumper, Moonracer and Torchbearers will be at Amazon Rainforest. Jazz, take Croshairs and Aerialbots to Uluru. Warpath, Cheetoh, Perceptor, Evac, Sparkplug and the Knights will follow me to engage Megatron and his remaining forces at his main fortress of Badlands."

"We also need to split our forces to help our Autobot Team as well." Lennox nodded in agreement, "Me, Johnny, Kicker and Mika are on Arcee's Team. Epps and Graham, assist Team Jazz, Agent Fowler and Glenn. Dutch and Zimmerman, take Professor Sumdac with you on Ironhide's Team. Fig and Blockbuster, provide covering fire for Team Bulkhead, Agent Simmons and Leo. Sentry and Coyote provide assistance for Mr. Yeager, Megan and Team , Chip, Tessa and Shane take the rest of kids and Minicons and stay with Ratchet for safety. Larry and Hanzo stay with Optimus Prime, Spike and Sam."

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement with the assignment, though some children are disappointed and upset that they won't able to provide their help and assistance.

"Everything has set in motion," Ratchet said calmly.

"Almost..." Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly, "We will require the reinforcement from your military."

Everyone chatted in concern of Optimus Prime's suggestion. They're worried and uncertain if it's good idea to get reinforcement from the United Nation now.

"You'd think they'll listen to us?" Sam asked.

Spike sighed, "We're out of option. We need all the help we can get if we want to fight back and save our planet."

Optimus Prime nodded in agreement, "Yes, we do..."

* * *

_Pentagon, Washington D.C., United States of America,_

Secretary Keller and the rest of military, political staffs and businessmen were recovering from the surprise attacks by rogue A.R.G.s. The medic were checking up and treating them while the soldiers and agents were securing the area.

Secretary Keller grunted in pain, feeling his arm twisted a bit, "How the hell did this happen?"

"I have no idea," Director Attinger admitted in concern before showing his angry face, "I have no doubt that these are the works of aliens."

"Which one?" Mearing asked firmly.

"What do you mean which one?! They are no sides!" Director Attinger snapped in anger, "They're all come from the same planet, regardless of their ridiculous so-called war."

Commander Savoy nodded, "Yeah. And now, we lose our arsenal to fight against them."

"Speaking of arsenal, how the hell did our A.R.G.s gone rogue? I don't remember installing the A.I. Program in Mecha Suits." Mr. Joyce said suspiciously.

"That's a good question. I was about to ask you the same thing, Joyce," Secretary Keller scolded Mr. Joyce angrily. He sighed, "Still how?"

"We don't know, sir," General Bryce admitted in concern, "We believe a possible virus infecting our machines."

"And at the same time, Mr. Gould is nowhere to be found or even attended to our meetings," General Morshower said suspiciously, "We already know who sided the Bots. So, he's the suspect of treason for allying with the Cons. He is also responsible for funding and assisting us with A.R.G. Program."

"So, you're telling me that he's with aliens?!" Commander Savoy demanded angrily and frustratingly. He groaned as he kicked the chair, "Son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him and anyone else! Bots! Cons! Or their accomplices! They all go to hell!"

Mearing sighed in annoyance, "For Pete's sake, will you stop thinking of killing anyone for once and think about the situation?! I doubt Prime and his faction are responsible. Therefore, Gould and Cons are behind of this. And we fell for it."

"I don't care who did. I want them to be exterminated!" Director Attinger snapped in anger.

Mearing glared at Director Attinger, "Director, if you don't shut up and think logically for one second, then I assure you that the person who gets exterminated is you and your fascists! That I can promise you for!"

Director Attinger was about to snap angrily, Mr. Joyce interrupted, "Don't! We don't have time for this shit. Right now, we need to do something about it before it gets out of control." He groaned in defeat, "I cannot believe that Professor Sumdac is right about this. I am so screwed."

"I agree with Mr. Joyce," Colonel Rozum said firmly, "We have to deal with the situation before it gets out of control."

"Question is how?" General Morshower asked, "We don't have the arsenal to take down our enemies."

"Yes... That's a good question..." Secretary Keller said in concern.

**_BEEP!_** Secretary Keller and his staffs were alerted by the noise. They turned to their back, where they found a screen turned on itself. It revealed to be Optimus Prime.

"Who is this?" Secretary Keller asked in surprise.

"Prime. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," Mearing answered calmly.

_"My name is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. I am sending this message across the globe's leaders and their military personal. I pray that you will heed it,"_ Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly, _"Though we came from another world and you have the right to fear and worry about us, we are not your enemies. Our intention is not to conquer your world, but to settle down peacefully and rebuild our civilization. An now, we're at war against our common enemy - the Decepticons. If we do not stand united as one, then your world will be no more, along with thousands and more. They will destroy anyone and anything that stands in their way especially requiring the Energon and resources for themselves. I will not make demands but to ask you to lend us your aid to stop them. If we can defeat the enemies, then we shall leave this planet peacefully. That is all I ask. For your people and your world, I hope that you will make the right decision to save them, not against each other. Freedom is the right for all sentient beings. Till All Are One..."_

Secretary Keller and his official staffs chattered and muttered in concern about the message. They all wondered of what they should do now.

"You cannot trust him!" Director Attinger insisted firmly.

Mr. Joyce sighed, "Are you kidding me?! We need all the help we can get them to stop the Cons! The Autobots are our answers."

"Sir?" Mearing asked in concern.

Secretary Keller sighed, "God help us all if we make the right decision..."

* * *

_Command Bridge, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

With his message send off, Optimus Prime deactivated and turned off the transmission. He turned and looked at Autobots and Human Allies. They all looked worry and uneasy.

"Let us hope that they will respond and assist us," Optimus Prime said calmly, "For now, we rest and take the moment to ourselves. By dawn, we shall launch the assault on our enemies and save this planet."

Everyone chatted and muttered in agreement as they exited out of the command bridge. Arcee was the last one to leave. Before she does so, she took her last worried glance at Optimus Prime, who is looking at the holographic map. She sighed in concern as she turned and exited out the entrance.

* * *

_Command Center, Decepticons' Main Headquarter, Badlands, South Dakota, U.S.A,_

Megatron and the rest of his Decepticons have been gathered at the command center, where they were discussing and preparing for their _**'Operation: Endgame'**_. Most of them were excited and proud that their lord's master plan is finally coming true. Some of them remained firm and calm.

Megatron smirked proudly, "Yes, everything has gone according to the plan. The time is almost upon us, Decepticons. We shall not only conquer this planet under our banner, but also restore and rebuild Cybertron as well."

"What must be done, Lord Megatron?" Onslaught asked calmly.

"While we no longer have our concerns with human military now, the Autobots are still alive, searching and hunting our bases down. I have no doubts that they are making their last stand to defend this pathetic planet," Megatron said calmly and firmly, "We must not allow them from stopping us achieving our objective. Each of you will have the assignment to defend the seven bases."

Starscream pushed some buttons, revealing the holographic worldwide map. The Decepticons and their accomplices were gathered around for further instructions.

"Knockout, Breakdown and Scrapper, your forces will guard the Sahara Desert Base. Barricade, Bonecrusher, Shutter, Dropkick and Stinger, you both will deal with Gobi Desert. Soundwave and Cyclonus, you will protect the Moon Base, that is the main essential to our master plan. Clone Prime will protect you, Soundwave. Blackout and Onslaught, lead the Combaticons at Chernoboyl. Starscream and Motormaster, lead your armada to reinforce Amazon Rainforest. Lockdown will assist you. Nitro Zeus, Shadow Strike, Mohawk and Crowbar, your assignment is at Uluru. Sixshot, Waspinator, Blitzwing, Makeshift and Leader-1, all of you are under my and Quintessa's command at this final base. Optimus Prime is coming here. Defend the bases and the Space Bridge Pillars until we bring Cybertron here, at all cost. Do you understand your assignment?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" Decepticons reported firmly.

Megatron smirked calmly, "Excellent. But remember, _**Operation: Endgame**_ must be succeeded. I do not tolerate failures!"

"What about us?" Dylan asked amusingly.

"Do as you please, Gould. I care less." Megatron said calmly and firmly, "All of you may dismiss and prepare for tomorrow."

Decepticons, Dylan and his employees nodded firmly and seriously as they are determined to succeed their mission, at all cost. They all exited out of the command center for making some necessary preparation against their enemies.

Megatron sighed calmly and proudly, "At long last, my ambition can finally realized. Cybertron will be restored while Earth will be the perfect Energon storehouse to resupply our resources and fuel. It will be mine soon..."

Despite being proud of his long awaited achievement and victory to claim Cybertron, Megatron looked distraught and upset. He turned his attention to the computer, where he made access to it. It revealed the gallery of himself and young Orion Pax, before becoming Optimus Prime, who went through many events such as gladiatorial battles, campaign for equality, meeting and negotiating with Cybertronians, learning and studying over data records and so on. Megatron gave disappointed looks and even a sigh.

"Optimus... No, Orion Pax, if only you had stayed and accompanied me till the very end of our journey, you could have witness the rise of our empire and its expansion across the galaxy. We could have ruled them under one banner Tyranny through peace." Megatron said proudly yet disappointingly and distraught. He growled a bit before slammed his fist on keyboard hard, shutting down the computer, "But that time has passed. Since you remained with weak and corrupted Autobots, then you are my enemy. And this time, I'm going to finish what I should have done from millions of stellar cycles. Only, one of us will stand while another will fall. The strong will survive, the weak will perish..."

* * *

_Science Laboratory, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands, South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Knockout and Breakdown were walking down the hallway. They both were discussing for tomorrow's event. While the brute warrior was excited and thrilled that he finally get into some more action, the mad doctor wasn't.

"Oh yeah! Looks like Lord Megatron's master plan is coming true," Breakdown commented happily before cracked up his knuckles, "Had the feeling that Bulkhead's gonna show up at Sahara Desert. Can't wait to pound him out for good! Decepticons gonna win this war for good."

"Yes, definitely," Knockout groaned a bit, "As much as I loved to see Cybertron get its glory back for tomorrow, I rather want it start now because I just have my paint job cleaned and waxed two days ago. I hate to see them get scratched."

Breakdown chuckled as he gave Knockout a pat on back, "Chillax, Knockout. If you get scratched, I'll help clean and wax your paint job for good. Count on it."

Though annoyed about his paint job get scratched, Knockout smiled, "You know what I like about you, old friend?" Breakdown shrugged a bit. He held and patted his partner's back, "You always know what I want and like the most. Once we get through it, I'll buy some best Energon Drink that the Cons ever enjoy. And of course, if we do take Bulkhead out, I'll reprogram him into a dummy for you to train and mess with."

Touched by Knockout's kindness, Breakdown laughed happily as he grabbed and hugged Knockout tightly and passionately, "Oh man! I am in love with you! You're really the best partner I ever had. You know me so much."

Knockout yelped, "Watch the paint, please..."

Knockout and Breakdown heard some construction noise. The brute warrior put the mad doctor down. They then approached to the science lab, where they found Constructicons were working and constructing some kind of black-purple colored armored navy battleship, with the help of Leader-1's supervision.

Overload and Rampage brought more tool and parts for their comrades to use ad build the armored battleship and its arsenal weapons. With Mixmaster pouring and gluing the cement on parts together, Long Haul grunted as he used his flamethrower to weld and hardened them. Scrapper, Scavenger and Hightower were discussing of how they can power up the weapons and armor. Leader-1 was supervising the construction, and now discussing with them.

"You sure know what you're doing?" Leader-1 demanded in frustration, "I thought I told you to add more fire power to the weapons!

Scrapper snarled at Leader-1, "And I told you that we're only know how to build the armor and add some weaponry, not making the weapons powerful and devastating, genius!"

"Yeah, instead of complaining, why don't you try and help out than talk?!" Mixmaster complained in frustration.

Long Haul groaned, "Yeah! Don't even try to ask me to carry your load of junks again! Coz I am not your carrier, asshole!"

"Right. All I see is some excusable cons for complaining about strong firepower," Leader-1 commented sarcastically, "Only good at building and breaking. No wonder you couldn't make the cannon's firepower strong enough."

Rampage roared at Leader-1's face, "Want to say that again?!"

"Cool off, bros," Scavenger scolded Constructicons, "Focus on the work. We're almost done with the project. Tidal Wave will be ready for tomorrow. We will complete it."

"Optimism much?" Overload asked.

Hightower groaned, "Yeah. We still need to synchronize the firepower match with Leader-1. That's gonna take forever to get it right."

"Perhaps I can of the assistance," Knockout called out. Constructicons and Leader-1 turned and looked at him in surprise. He bowed a bit, "Forgive the intrusion. Can't help but to eavesdrop on your conversation."

Looking curiously at the large battleship, Breakdown hummed curiously, "So, what were you guys building?"

"'Project: Powermaster Armor - Tidal Wave'! Megatron's both armor and arsenal," Scrapper exclaimed proudly while looking at the battleship, "Lord Megatron requested us to build a powerful weapons for him to battle Optimus Prime. And so, this one is the best design we ever come up with. That ship is not only help our lord to defeat the enemies, but also combine and power him up to become more powerful and stronger than before, with the help of Leader-1."

Scavenger chuckled, "Yeah. Lord Megatron will be pleased of our project when we give it to him to take and try it out."

"Yeah," Hightower agreed, "Six months of working on it has finally paid off."

Leader-1 scoffed while crossed his arms, "Well, there is one problem with this machine. They can't solve the firepower problem to synchronize with mine. Can you believe that?!"

Mixmaster, Long Haul and Rampage armed with their weapons, aiming at him, "Want to say that again, jackass?!"

"The only problem is you because your power always give us wrong results!" Overload snapped in annoyance.

Rampage snarled, "Yeah, no kidding. Never understand why Megatron chose you to be his best Minicon Partner..."

"Coz I'm the best," Leader-1 declared arrogantly.

"Not really..." Rampage growled softly.

Approaching to the computer scanner, Knockout hummed while looking at the firepower results, "Interesting and promising firepower potential. I believe I might have the way to solve the problem."

"You do? You know how to synchronize with Leader-1's power?" Mixmaster asked in surprise.

Long Haul chuckled, "I sure like to hear it."

Knockout smiled, "Trust me. It'll be the best blast I ever come up with. Doctor's in the house. I'm gonna need some help."

Breakdown, Leader-1 and Constructicons nodded firmly as they listened to Knockout's instruction of synchronize both Tidal Wave Armor and Leader-1's firepower to power up their master - Megatron.

* * *

_Training Grounds, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands, South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Barricade was at the training ground as he personally fought and engage the mechanical training dummies by combat and shooting. He fought and defeated most of them by himself. He turned and found one more has come and about to finish him off. But instead, it got rammed and thrown off by Bonecrusher.

"I didn't ask you, Bonecrusher," Barricade responded dryly and rudely.

"You're welcome, Smarty-Pants," Bonecrusher answered dryly while cracked his fists and even stretching up, "So, still keeping fit for the upcoming fight?"

"Obviously. Gotta make be prepare for tomorrow especially when dealing with the Bots. Why does it matter to you?"

"Well, I would like to fight with you. I want to see if I've better and stronger than you. Gotta be ready for the next fight with them!"

"Yeah, right. You could never beat me so easily. Trust me, Bonecrusher. I won't go down easily."

"What's the matter? You scared of me?"

"If you think that's the clever way to get me fire up and beat you, you're sadly mistaken, Bonecrusher."

Bonecrusher groaned, "Aw come on, Barricade! It's just one fight! How about this? The first one wins the fight gets to be the leader of the team to lead the mission?"

"Really? Is that supposed to make me fight?" Barricade asked in annoyance.

"I find it interesting," Shutter said calmly as she, Dropkick and Stinger arrived at the scene. She scoffed, "You have failed Megatron two missions before. So, therefore, I should be leading the team. I have more experience and tactics than you did."

"She's right. Shutter is always good at thinking and manipulating some bots to turn on her favors," Dropkick agreed. He chuckled, "Plus, I get to pop up more fleshlings."

Stinger scoffed, "I think not. None of you are the best in leading the mission. I should be the one since I'm fastest and swiftest scout in the team."

Barricade groaned while crossed his arms in annoyance, "If it's the fight you want, you've got it. Trust me. I won't hold back. I'm gonna show you all why Megatron consider me the best in leading the team, despite two failures."

Barricade armed himself in fighting stance, same goes to his own team. As the bell sounded, they all charged and engaged him, who firmly and swiftly fought back while evaded and dodged the attacks quickly.

* * *

_Communication Chamber, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands, South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Soundwave and Cyclonus gathered both their own team and soldiers at the communication center for discussion and planning of how they can defend the Moon Base.

"Should the Autobots proven difficult, then we shall activate our last resort to defend the pillars. They must not fall until Cybertron is brought here," Cyclonus said firmly, "Do I make myself clear?"

Both his team and soldiers nodded and saluted firmly as they understood and readied for the missions.

"Cyclonus, I'm afraid that I don't understand," Cyberwarp said in concern, "If we have the Emberstone, why do we need Earth for?"

"Again?" Treadshock asked in annoyance, "Seriously, Cyberwarp?"

Riotgear groaned, "Tell me about it. She's always worry about little details..."

Cyclonus groaned a bit, "Cyberwarp, I've already explain if before. Though we may have been able to use Emberstone to give rebirth of our kind, our planet require the Energon. Without it, we will not survive and prepare for anything that is threat to us. So, we must conquer this planet and bring our home here for mining and transferring the Energon back to our home."

"Still...This feels wrong," Cyberwarp said in uncertainty.

"Girl. We're fighting for our home. What is wrong with that?" Skyjack asked cockily.

Riotgear nodded, "Yeah. We will do what we must to save our home!"

Cyclonus sighed as he patted Cyberwarp, "Riotgear's right. Our duty to our people and this cause must come first. And we must do what we can to save and protect it. We are the protectors and guardians. It is our job to defend them and defeat the enemies and traitors for turning on our kind. Do I make myself clear?"

Still conflicted and uncertainty, Cyberwarp sighed in defeat, "I understand, Cyclonus."

"Excellent. I knew you understand the situation well," Cyclonus smiled. He then noticed Soundwave was glaring at him, along with his Minicons. He scoffed with his crossed arms, "Do not worry, Soundwave. I made certain that my team will do our part to defend the fortress. You better make sure that you did yours."

Soundwave radioed out, "Soundwave Superior, Autobots Inferior..."

"Yeah. You can count on that," Frenzy exclaimed proudly as he patted Laserbeak's head.

Rumble nodded while riding Ravage's back, "If those Autobots dare to show their faces, they're about to get crumble before Rumble and Frenzy."

Cyclonus hummed, "Very well. Let us do our best to fulfill our mission, no matter the cost. We are the loyal warriors to Lord Megatron!"

Soundwave nodded and radioed, _"Loyal warriors to Lord Megatron!"_

Cyclonus groaned before faceplamed, "I wish you stop doing that. It's annoying..."

* * *

_War Council Chamber, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands, South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Blackout and Combaticons were gathered inside the war council chamber, where they were discussing and planning of how they can defend Chernobyl Base, as well as understanding and studying its terrain and surroundings, which can be used against the Autobots.

"Based on the the study of Chernobyl Base we have set up, it's the most devastating, deadliest and worst place on this planet. They said it was caused by some kind of chain reaction of nuclear and chemical meltdown," Vortex explained while looking at Chernobyl's landscape. He hummed amusingly, "Gotta admit it. This gotta be the best fortress we ever make of."

Blast-Off scoffed, "Yeah. Anybot tried to mess with us, they're the ones to get some big bang chemical blast off!"

Brawl chuckled, "My kind of fun. I loved blasting and shooting everything especially blowing up the Autobots with the big bang explosion!"

"Quiet, Combaticons!" Blackout scolded the Combaticons, "We're here to defend the base, not engage and destroy the Autobots. Our objective is to bring Cybertron here, at all cost! So, we can transport the Energon Resources to our home and to continue the conquest across the galaxy, in the name of Lord Megatron!"

Swindle scoffed, "Wow. I thought Lugnut is the guy, who won the 'Most Loyal Decepticon' Award. But Blackout beats the cake."

"With all due respect, Blackout; we Combaticons will and always get the job done, no matter how hard and messy the situation gets." Onslaught said confidently and firmly, "Rest assure, sir. We will not let the Autobots destroy our fortress! We won't fail our mission! We will complete it!"

Blackout groaned in disbelief, "You better be sure, Onslaught. Lord Megatron expect no failures this time. Understand, General?"

Onslaught snarled, "Understood, General. We will not fail."

* * *

_Headmaster Unit Factory, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands, South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Starscream and his Seeker Armada were gathered inside the Headmaster Unit Factory, along with Masterson. They were discussing of their agendas.

"Starscream, this has gone too far!" Slipstream snapped angrily, "We cannot mount the coup against Lord Megatron! He already make a discovery of your Headmaster Unit, and using them against the Autobots. If I were you, I'd play smart and get on Megatron's good side now."

"She has the point," Thundercracker agreed in concern, "He's now keeping an eye on us. So, don't try to pick a fight with him."

Skywarp groaned, "Couldn't agree more. I wouldn't. The last time I play the prank on him. He nearly blasted me to smithereens!"

"It's the risk I am willing to take," Starscream said dryly while clenched his fists tightly, "I will not let Megatron do as he pleased! I will make him pay! I will show him that I am not weak and pathetic as he thinks of me! I will make him bow down to me while I ascend to my throne! Starscream, new Leader and Lord of the Decepticons and Emperor of Destruction!"

Most of the Seekers including Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Acid Storm, Sunstorm and Nova Storm chatted and muttered in concern about rebelling Megatron. They hated to lose their lives to him as well since they witnessed his temper and wrath for couple of times.

"Oh! So sensational! So much heroic in you, darling! You're the best!" Thunderblast cheered.

Masterson groaned, "That is disgusting..."

"Tell me about it..." Slipstream agreed. She groaned, "I don't know how you're gonna do it. But I will say this. I won't be part of it. And good luck for trying to beat him."

Starscream snarled at Slipstream, "You can count on it, Slipstream. I will defeat him."

"Hey, Air Commander!" Motormaster called out. Starscream and his armada turned and found Stunticons entered the scene. He spoke up, "Hope you and your fly boys are ready for tomorrow. I expect some air cover when we battle our enemies. After all, I was told that you guys are the best flyboys. But I find it exaggerating."

Dragstrip nodded, "Yeah, man. I don't believe that flying guys are better than us!"

"I would like to see them try with my missiles," Heatseeker said amusingly.

Wild Break groaned a bit, "I sure wouldn't want to try it."

"I would," Slashmark said happily while armed with glowing lighting blades.

"Rest assure, Motormaster. My Seeker Armada is the best at flying and taking down the enemies. I assure you of that," Starscream said dryly.

Motormaster scoffed with his arms crossed, "We shall see..."

* * *

_Mess Hall, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands, South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Nitro Zeus and the rest of Decepticons were gathered at the mess hall. Most of them including Vehicon Troopers were drinking and injecting Energon Source into their system. They were chatting and cheering out wildly as they can't wait to start their mission sooner or later.

Nitro Zeus chuckled while raising his jar of Energon, "Alright, ladies and bots, tomorrow is gonna be the best day we ever had! You wanna know why?!" Everyone chatted happily. He smirked, "Coz we're gonna win this fight for good! Autobots are gonna go bye-bye while we Cons are gonna rule the world!"

Waspinator sighed, "Waspinator cannot wait to see Cybertron. Waspinator will do his best to serve Lord Megatron and defeat the enemy of Horrorcons!"

Mohawk chuckled happily, "I am with you, bro! I am so excited to take them down for good!"

"So, am I." Sixshot agreed while stretching his muscles, "Oh yeah! Can't wait to show them why I'm the Cons not to be mess with because I've got six powerful forms that can take big and small guys for good!"

Blitzwing scoffed, "Well, I would like to see them try to rescue their family members from me. I've got them in my cockpit when we're on the battlefield. I can bet that they won't try to take us down easily."

"Or tell the difference from friend and foe either," Makeshift said amusingly.

"Either way, when we see them, we're gonna destroy for good!" Crowbar cheered out, "Dreads will take them out!"

Berserker roared out loud, "Hell yeah! I will suck every last ounce of their Energon! They'll know why the Dreads are deadliest warrior of all!"

"Agreed, brother!" Crankcase chuckled. He turned and glared at Dreadbot and Hatchet, "You two better focus on the battlefield, or else Berserker will eat you both to replace his Energon Supply. No distraction!"

Hatchet whined a bit, Dreadbot chuckled uneasily, "Got it, boss. Won't happen!"

Nitro Zeus cleared his throat, "Either way, my fellow Con buddies, we will toast to our victory and the Big Boss himself! To our victory! To Lord Megatron!"

"To our victory! To Lord Megatron!" Decepticon Officers and Vehicon Troopers cheered and toasted out wildly.

Decepticons and their Vehicon Troopers took the big gulp of the Energon Drinks wildly and happily. They then party out wildly and happily as long as they can before they could start the battle tomorrow.

* * *

_Gould's Office, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands, South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Dylan and the rest of his employees gathered inside the office. He looked at Prometheus Black, who is now the Meltdown, along with the rest of his accomplices. They also equipped with their weapons and armors such as Nanosec worn the orange-black battle suit with turbo skates and jetpack, Lomow worn brownish battle suit with crimson hat, visor, advanced watch-like and orange cape, and another was called Angry Archer, wearing greenish-reddish battle suit and hat with bow and arrow holder.

"Looks like the time has come," Dylan said calmly, "I can feel it..."

"Agreed. And I assume that you've taken care of Powell for his betrayal?" Meltdown asked amusingly.

"Yes, I did. I already have suspect that he planned to sell us out since the day I partner with Megatron. No doubt that the Bots will know our plans and bases. They're gonna do what they have to stop us."

"What do you wish us to do?"

Dylan smirked, "We defend this main base. I have the feeling that they're gonna after the big guns especially Prime wanted a rematch with Megatron. And this time, anyone wants to access our computer, take them out."

"Understood..." Meltdown said amusingly, "What about Masterson?"

Dylan scoffed as he took out his pistol, "I'll take care of him. It's time that I'm going to put him out for good. I won't let him take out for good."

* * *

_Quintessa's Quarter, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands, South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Quintessa and her loyal companions - Lockdown and Clone Sentinel Prime were inside the room for their private discussion especially their agenda.

"The time is upon us," Lockdown said calmly.

Clone Sentinel Prime groaned, "I still don't get why we need to side with the Cons. We could just take the Emberstone and activate it to bring back the Quintessons. Simple."

"You useless and incompetent imbecile! Do you have any idea how difficult and painful when using the last ounce of Blades of Time and even the Emberstone especially launching it out to Earyj safely at the last minute?! We would have been destroyed and erased out of existence!" Quintess snarled at Clone Sentinel Prime, who yelped in fear. She sighed, "Be grateful that I planned and tread the strategy carefully or else you would have been destroyed at my ruined planet! The next time you defy and question me again, I will make sure that I will used as the perfect decoy and dummy for my warriors to train!"

Clone Sentinel Prime yelped in fear, "Yes, ma'am. Won't happen again."

"However, Megatron and his Decepticons will be keeping their eyes on us. You will be alone to work with him. Our plan will have to alter a bit," Lockdown said in concern.

Quintessa smirked, "Do not worry, Lockdown. Eveerything will transpire according to my plan. My ambition will be realized..."

Clone Sentinel Prime groaned, "The sooner the better..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	18. Chapter 17: The Moments (II)

**Chapter 17: The Moments (II)**

_Armory, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

The Wreckers were inside the armory. All of them were polishing and loading most of the weapons, preparing the frontal assault on enemy fortress tomorrow. Springer was checking and supervising his teammates, making sure that all of them are ready for tomorrow assualt.

Hound, Warpath and Crosshairs were checking, polishing and loading up several and various type of blasters and heavy weapons. Springer approached to them.

"Alright, boys, how's everything here?" Springer asked firmly.

"Lock and loaded," Hound commented happily while blowing up his smoke. He sighed, "Too bad that we won't be on the same team like the old days."

Warpath groaned, "Yeah. Miss those old days. It would be _**KABLAM! KABOOM! BIG BANG TIME!**_ Wrecker Style!"

Crosshairs chuckled, "Yeah, no kidding, buddies. You know what they say? Things will never be the same."

"Agreed, soldier. All I can say one thing. I wish you all luck on the mission," Springer said firmly and calmly, "We're all gonna go in blaze of glory! Show them the Cons some hell!"

"YEAH!" Hound, Warpath and Crosshairs cheered out wildly and proudly.

Leaving his old members aside, Springer went and checked on Brawn's training Side Burns, Searchlight and Evac on combat. He has easily beaten them at ease due to his strong and determined combat skill in engaging strong and fierce enemies. He slammed a punch at Evac's face hard.

"How are they, Brawn?" Springer asked calmly.

Brawn groaned while shaking his head, "The Rookies maybe good with shooting, but they don't do what we Wreckers did before. Rookies..."

"With respect, sir, we won't back down from the fight," Evac said firmly, "Whether we're Rookies or Wreckers."

"What he said, sir." Side Burns said proudly with salute.

Searchlight nodded, "We may not be the best Wreckers but we've got skills and abilities to help us and our buddies. We're not gonna let those Cons get away with it!"

Powerglide chuckled as he arrived at the scene, "That's the spirit. Wreckers never back down from the fight or run. We will fight till the end. Count on it!"

Springer smirked, "That's more like it."

Left the group, Springer then found Bulkhead was still sitting on his seat while looking at photo of himself and the old members of Wreckers.

"Miss them?" Springer asked, surprising Bulkhead. He sighed, "I miss them too, Bulk. They were the best Wrecking Crew we ever had."

"They were. But most of them are gone from the war. Jackie left the band. Seaspray and Ultra Magnus are nowhere to be found too," Bulkhead said sadly. He sighed, "I wish they were here. We could really use all the help to take them down."

"Me too, Bulk. Me too. But right now, big guy, we're the only group that the Autobots have to take the Cons down. I'm sure that Jackie wouldn't want you to go down without fighting."

"No, he wouldn't, sir."

"So, we're going out there and go on blaze! We're gonna show them what we Wreckers do!" Springer exclaimed proudly, "You ready for this final fight? You ready to show them that the Autobots will never lose?!"

Bulkhead smirked as he struck his fists on each other hard, "You bet it, sir. Wrecker Style!"

Springer smiled, "Good to hear, soldier. Take a rest, Wrecker. I'm going to need you help and lead the team."

Springer turned and checked on the rest of his teammates. Though lamented and missed his old colleagues, Bulkhead knew that his group is counting on him to be there for him. He's gonna give out the best.

* * *

_Central Park, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

Dinobots were at Central Park. They all were lying down on the ground while looking at the moon. Swoop, Snarl, Sludge and Slash enjoyed the night while Slug and Scorn were bored and annoyed as they almost wanted to sleep. While looking at the moon, Grimlock was giving in some thoughts over years of fighting and tomorrow as well.

"Grimlock, you okay?" Sludge asked in concern.

"You looked like you're thinking of something..." Slug said curiously.

"Thinking over what we have been through..." Grimlock said in guilt and concern. He sighed, "Me Grimlock was very dumb. Me Grimlock thinks that Me Grimlock's the best and better leader than Optimus. Maybe, if we Dinobots listened to him and stay with them, then we wouldn't have to suffer and become monsters like this. Me Grimlock sorry for this."

"What the heck, Grimlock?! That's stupid, you know?" Swoop asked in shock.

Scorn nodded, "It's true that you're stubborn and jerk to prove that you're the strongest and toughest warrior in Autobots. But you ain't stupid and monsters."

"They're right, Grimlock." Slug agreed, "Even though we were once gladiators and fought for Megatron's movement, you were not convinced and believed that he's not what he claimed to be. You tried and forced to get us out. You were right. He did try to destroy Cybertron."

"Don't forget about the Space Bridge Tower and Energon Lake too!" Slash added playfully.

Grimlock groaned, "Which got us almost killed and turned into this. Me Grimlock wasn't happy and proud of this. Shame of it."

"Don't be, big guy," Snarl disagreed, "If you hadn't got us to AWOL, we wouldn't able to find out of what the Decepticons are really after. Not to mention, I kinda like the new form and of course, I wasn't a fan of the old name too."

Sludge nodded, "Yeah. Grimlock maybe stubborn and arrogant, but he's not selfish and cruel. He's a strong and fierce leader, who cares for Dinobots. He's a hero. He fought and challenged Shockwave and took down the Predacon! He defend Cybertron against the army of Decepticons, with the help of Dinobots and Autobot Refugees for millions of years!"

Slash chuckled uneasily, "Yeah, except the part that he was going to kill Optimus Prime."

"Hey! That was to snap him out from his guilt and shame. I know that well. But I rather fight than feeling sorry about it," Grimlock protested, "Still, Autobots need the Prime. Optimus is the one."

"But Dinobots need the strong leader. It's you," Slug added firmly.

Swoop nodded, "So no matter what happens, the Dinobots gotta stick together. After all, we're the team."

Snarl nodded, "We're gonna show them that Dinobots are not Autobots they wanna mess with."

"Yeah, we are," Grimlock agreed, "No matter what happens, We Dinobots not only stick together! We're gonna fight together till the day we die! Let's show them what we Dinobots are made of! Dinobots Rule!"

The Dinobots transformed into their Dinosaur Mode. They all gave the dinosaur roars-like out loud across the Metroplex Spacecraft Mode.

* * *

_Martial Art Dojo, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

Arcee, Drift, Cliffjumper, Chromia, Depth Charge, Cheetoh, Torchbearers and even Moonracer were inside the dojo as they all were training for tomorrow event.

Drift was training with his armed swords in engaging with the training dummies, as well as blocking and deflecting the blasts and attacks from them. He has defeated almost ten of them. After giving a decapitating the eleventh and twelfth one, he sensed someone behind him. He swung his blade on his back but found Cliffjumper yelped in shock and surprise by the attack.

"Hey there. Easy with the sword, buddy," Cliffjumper said calmly and amusingly, "Don't mean to startle you."

Drift sighed in annoyance, "Honestly, Cliffjumper-San, is there anything else that you're not trying to startle anyone else?"

"Hey. I said I was sorry. Just thought if I want to check on you or maybe chat with you."

"I do not chat, fool. I prefer to focus on my training and sharpening my swordsmanship skills if I were to be prepare for tomorrow battle."

"Sure. I get that. Mind if we both train together?" Cliffjumper asked playfully. Drift turned and glared at him. He smiled, "Promised me to keep my mouth shut and train."

Drift sighed and nodded in agreement. Both Drift and Cliffjumper armed themselves with combative fists. They both began punching and kicking at each other for few times, as well as blocking and deflecting the attacks.

"I was told that you became Arcee's new partner. I am impressed," Drift said amusingly as he blocked and deflected thrice punches from Cliffjumper. He grunted as he swung his at his sparring partner, "Congratulation."

Cliffjumper smiled, "Thanks. My little chat and charms has warm her well, other than her usual meditation. We're now buddies."

"Indeed, I can see that. I'm surprised that she opened almost everything to you after some difficult loss she has suffered."

"Oh, believe it or not, Samurai Bot, she's really hard to crack when it comes wanted to do solo than having partner in her life."

"I know because I was her senior and trained her personally. She preferred solo because she doesn't want to risk someone's lives for hers, as well as feeling responsible over her mistakes and need to . She believed that she doesn't deserve friendship."

"Well, I prove her wrong."

"Indeed," Drift agreed as he swung and thrust his punch at Cliffjumper, who swung his punch back at him. They both got his fists bumped. He smiled warmly, "I have high hope that you will be there for her, and make sure that she doesn't do anything foolish again."

Cliffjumper smiled, "Count on it, Drift. After all, we're both partners."

Depth Charge and Cheetoh transformed into their animal modes as they were testing on different kind of Earth's environment and surroundings.

"Depth Charge, you know if Optimus Primal hasn't sent us on the mission, we wouldn't get to see the world especially making friends with animals," Cheetoh exclaimed happily. He groaned, "Except travelling on the sand. It almost got in my servo."

"True. I supposed. However, Cheetoh, you know we didn't join Autobots for being adventures and fun," Depth Charge asked in annoyance.

"Don't I know it?"

"As representative to Maximals, it is our duty to help and assist the Autobots to defeat the Decepticons and possible surviving Horrorcons. Waspinator is there. I know it."

"Good point. But come on, the Earth got some awesome place to do and go to especially hanging out with one of our own kind. Admit it, Depth Charge, you enjoyed ocean especially challenging sharks and even whales."

Depth Charge chuckled, "I guess so. We'll do that again after the war."

Cheetoh smiled, "Looking forward."

Pyra Magna was training and checking on her teammates, making sure they're training and working very hard especially synchronized and combined into Victorion for few times. They landed on the ground as they all transformed back to their robot modes.

"Well done, Torchbearers! Looks like we're ready for tomorrow battle," Pyra Magna said firmly and proudly, "We will show the Decepticons that we will not be defeated!"

Skyburst chuckled, "Yeah! Can't wait to start fighting! Like to smash the Cons!"

Stormclash whacked Skyburst's head, "Cool your jets, sister. We didn't join the battlefield to start the battle."

"I know..." Skyburst grunted.

Dust Up was cleaning her swords carefully and gently, "We are prepared for the assault, Pyra. However, we mustn't get overconfident and easily anger by our enemies' taunts or our advantages. They will be our downfall to defeat."

"She does have the point. The Cons are quite deceptive and tricky Cons to deal with. Don't wanna mess with them." Jumpstream nodded in understanding. She then held and hugged her pads, "After the mission, I'll go to the Zoo to check some wild animals. I loved them so much!"

Dust Up shrugged, "Never understand why you like animals. But hopefully, I want to see some fashions. They looked colorful."

"What's so nice about fashions?" Skyburst asked in annoyance, making Stormclash shrugged.

"Either way, sisters. It is an honor for working with you, sisters," Pyra Magna said proudly, making Torchbearers smiled happily. She smiled, "I wouldn't have any better team than you all."

Arcee and Chromia were focusing on fighting and engaging the training dummies. Both of them haven't spoke to each other since the death of Elita-One. After completing their training, they decided to take a break. Both of them were drinking up the Energon Drinks. They sighed a bit as they kept silent for the moment.

Unable to keep the silence for long, Arcee and Chromia turned and looked at each other and shouted, "Arcee/Chromia! I need to talk with you! You do?"

"Chromia... I am so sorry for everything..." Arcee said in guilt as she approached to her sister. She touched her hand while sighed, "If only I hadn't confessed my stupid feelings to Optimus and gotten into some tense with Elita, she would have been alive and with us!"

"What?! You kidding me?!" Chromia asked in disbelief. She spoke up, "No, Arcee! If only I have been gone quickly for you guys, she would have been alive. Plus, that has nothing to do with your confession!"

"But still, Elita-!"

"Knows what she has to do! Elita-One knows the risk and sacrificed her life to save you and Optimus Prime. Just imagine if she doesn't do it, Optimus Prime would have been killed! No all of you would have been killed! Then, none of this could have happen!"

Arcee was in shocked by Chromia's explanation but knew she was right. She spoke in concern, "I... I guess I hadn't thought of that..."

"Besides, even though you did make a big mess, Elita wouldn't stay on mad with you for long. You did apologize to her, right?" Chromia asked calmly. Arcee nodded in confirmation. She sighed while patted her younger sister's back, "And also, there's nothing wrong to confess your feelings too. Coz if you don't, you just, as the human's expression has said, 'boil up'. It's good to let it out than nothing."

Arcee hummed calmly, "I guess so. Six months of staring at Optimus Prime and thinking about him loving me almost make me uneasy and uncomfortable. It's good to let it out for a while."

"Still, do you actually love him?" Chromia asked curiously.

Arcee nodded embarrassingly with a blush, "I still do."

"Well, I'm not sure if Optimus Prime could accept it, but I do know he does need someone to be there and comfort him." Chromia said calmly. She smiled slyly, "I know you noticed it."

Arcee gulped while smiling awkwardly, "M-Maybe?"

Chromia giggled before grabbed and held her while giving her a noogie, "Silly girl. All you need to do is be there for him. And this time, you try not to go wrong way to hook him up. Just be gentle and sincere to love him."

Still embarrassed and uneasy about loving Optimus Prime, Arcee nodded a bit with a blush, "I'll try. No more rushing and doing something silly again."

"That's good," Chromia smiled happily. She then looked up and found Moonracer muttering nervously while reading books and datapads. She asked, "What's with her?"

Arcee then noticed a datapad dropped on the floor. She approached and looked at it. To her surprise and shock, she giggled a bit of what she was looking at. She approached to Moonracer, who got startled by her approach.

"Sorry about that, kid. You drop this," Arcee said calmly and sincerely as she passed the datapad to Moonracer. She asked, "So, you've got some sparks feeling on Bumblebee, didn't you?"

Moonracer yelped in surprise, "W-What?! H-How did you know that?!"

"It's okay. I'm no stranger about being embarrassed about having feelings on somebot you liked. So, I'd say that you should go and ask him out, as well as confessing too."

"Really? I'm not very sure. What if he doesn't like me or agreed to go out with me?"

Seen the event before in her life, Arcee sighed as she patted Moonracer's shoulder, "Moonracer, I know that feeling. A sister of mine once told me that if you don't tell him about your feelings, you might boil up and get uncomfortable. Nothing wrong to confess. Just be gentle and sincere to confess to him."

Moonracer was touched by Arcee's speech. She smiled a bit, "Yeah. I guess you're right. Still I'm not sure how I get him like me and some stuffs."

"I can help you with that," Arcee said calmly.

Chromia smiled happily, "That's my girl."

Arcee and Moonracer exited out the Martial Arts Dojo as they were discussing and explaining of how she can get Bumblebee's attention to like her.

* * *

_Racing Tracks, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Rodimus, Jazz and Hot Shot, in their vehicle modes, were driving and racing across the challenging racing tracks for almost two hours. Kup, Mirage, Mudflap, Skids and the rest of Protectorbots were watching the race, along with Leo, Shane, Glenn and Buddy as well.

The racing cars were almost reaching to the finishing line. Surprisingly, they all crossed the finishing line. They then transformed into their robot modes. The spectators cheered out wildly and happily.

"Aw man!" Mudflap and Skids exclaimed in disappointment, "I was betting him to win! Not draw! So uncool!

"Woo! Now this is the race!" Shane cheered out wildly and happily, "I haven't been excited since the F1 Race! I gotta be in there to drive like a pro and Michael Schumacher!"

"Man... What's with him and his sportscar race?" Glen asked in annoyance, "Doesn't he have better things to do than talking about sports and race?"

"Well, he does like to do some modelling when he was teenager, but nothing's more important than sports, races and fixing cars," Buddy commented playfully, "After all, he's not that guy, then I don't know if he can help you guys with your car problem."

Leo scoffed flicked at Buddy's back of head, "Don't try to be smart aleck, kid."

Shane snarled at Leo, "Don't mess with my bro, buddy. You know I can get Irish's Mad at you!"

Leo gulped, "You've got it."

Mirage groaned, "I do not understand why are we wasting time with this. Shouldn't we be ready for tomorrow's battle?"

"Cool off with your worry, Mirage. There's nothing wrong for them to have some fun before tomorrow," Kup said calmly and firmly, "Besides, our morale is a bit low. So, what better way to raise it up than watching the race? It's what we Velocitronians do before the war."

Mirage grunted a bit, "True, I supposed..."

"I agreed with Veteran Kup. Watching the race does raise the morale. It's what we need for tomorrow battles." Prowl agreed while looking at some Vehibots were cheering wildly and happily. He turned and found Bumblebee and his team chatted happily and wildly about the race. He smiled, "And also, Bumblebee and most of his friends, including Hot Shot, were racers before the war started. They missed it very much."

Red Alert nodded, "I agreed. Hot Shot often talked a lot about wanted to get back to race after the war. Not exactly what he wanted, but it will do just before the war. One last time to be the racer."

"Agreed, Red Alert," Prowl said calmly.

"I think most of us missed what we wanted to do before the war started." Streetwise commented.

Groove sighed, "Yeah, man. It sure feels to be back home if we ever win this war."

Prowl sighed calmly, "We must. We must win it. For Earth. And for Cybertron..."

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Rodimus, Jazz and Hot Shot were chatting and commented happily and wildly about being the racers.

"Man! It feels good to be a racer for one night," Hot Shot commented happily, "I missed being a racer for a long time."

"I know the feeling, kid. I know that." Sideswipe agreed. He turned and gave a fist bump on Bumblebee's shoulder, "Thanks for giving this best idea. We could use that a lot."

"Yeah. Tonight maybe the only time I get to be racer. But worthwhile," Sunstreaker commented.

Bumblebee smiled and radioed, _"No problem, pals! What are friends for! I'm just doing what I thought it's right."_

Rodimus smiled, "You sure did. I feel my servo and T-Cog running wild! That's the best stuff I need for tomorrow! I am so pump up for next fight!"

"I feel the same, bros," Jazz agreed. He turned and found the crowd were cheering and applauding wildly and happily. He smiled, "The folks sure enjoy it. We've put up the best show ever made for them to like. They're gonna need the high morale if we're going for the war."

"Yeah. So do we," Sideswipe agreed. He looked up and found Arcee and Moonracer arrived and entered the scene. He whistled, "Look who came by."

Bumblebee turned and found Arcee and Moonracer arrived at the scene. Moonracer shyly and nervously waved to him. He waved happily to them both. He turned and looked at his friends for chatting. Instead, he found them looked at him in annoyance.

_"What?"_ Bumblebee radioed.

"You have no idea that she actually like, don't you?" Sideswipe asked curiously. Bumblebee looked shock and surprise. He sighed, "Definitely have no idea. And you know what, Bee? I think you need someone else to hang out with you."

Bumblebee radioed, _"I've got you guys."_

Jazz chuckled, "No, Bumblebee, Sideswipe meant that you and Moonracer. Looks like you and her are the type."

"I'm with them. I think she's the girl that will help you out." Hot Shot joked playfully.

Rodimus nodded, "Yup. You need someone to be there for you to know the meaning of 'love'. I can tell that you like her." Bumblebee make some beeping noise with blush. He chuckled, "Hey, guys, let's leave the lovebirds to keep themselves company."

The racers chatted and commented happily and wildly as they turned and walked away from Bumblebee, who was confused and demanded of what they were talking about. He groaned a bit. As he turned to his back, he found Moonracer stood before him in surprise. She blushed a bit while looking at him.

"Hey," Moonracer greeted nervously. Bumblebee nervously greeted back. She smiled shyly, "So, w-what were you doing?"

Bumblebee gulped a bit, _"Racing?"_

"Oh yeah! I see it. That was a good racing. Gotta love racing, right? I mean, you did win the race today, right? I mean you are the best racer, right?"

_"Well, not exactly but still the best racer. But buddies of mine are good too! The best!"_

"I see..." Moonracer nodded understandingly yet nervously. Heard Arcee's clearing her throat, she was startled a bit. She cleared her throat, "Well, um, Bumblebee, I was wondering of what you're doing tonight. If you're not busy, would you like to 'hang out' with me for fun and other things?"

Bumblebee yelped and asked, _"Are you asking me for a date?"_

Moonracer yelped and blushed, "W-What?! No! I mean 'yes'! I mean, not exactly, a romantic type of hang out. I mean, we're just hanging out as friends and have some fun. Nothing so crazy or romantic. Just hanging out."

Bumblebee blushed a bit, _"Wow. Didn't expect that. Thought you're just a bookworm."_

"Hey! I can be more than bookworm, you know. And of course, learning from the information could be great vital of having fun. Plus, I just want to be more than that."

_"Moonracer. You're more than bookworm. You're something... Special..."_

"Really? So, does that mean..."

_"Oh yeah..."_

Moonracer cheered as she hugged Bumblebee happily and passionately. She then chatted about what they can do with their 'hang out' such as dancing, singing, having fun or do what humans done with their romantic dates.

Arcee sighed, "Not what I have in mind. But it will do."

* * *

_Hanger Bay, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

Aerialbots were at the hanger bay as they and Jet Vehibots were checking up and making preparation for their jet fighters and assault carriers for tomorrow battle. Most of the ships are armed and readied for tomorrow battle.

"Looks like we're almost ready," Silverbolt commented.

"No kidding, Silverbolt. Never thought that we would be fighting Decepticons to save Earth, instead of Cybertron," Air Raid commented in surprise, "Nothing against this planet, I thought we were supposed to save our home. Shouldn't we just let Cons bring it here?"

Skydive hummed, "He does have the point. I mean, is it wrong not to save two planets."

"I would like to believe and do both, guys. But sacrificing and using Earth as Energon Restock for our planet? That isn't right. It's genocidal," Silverbolt disagreed in concern, "If we sacrificed a planet with lives, then we are no better than the Decepticons."

"Silverbolt's right." Jetfire said firmly, "The Decepticons couldn't care less of saving and sparing lives as they all ever want is expansion and conquest across the galaxy, just like what they did to Cybertron."

Slingshot groaned, "If those Cons think that they could get away with just taking more Energon to resupply our home, they've got something coming to them!" He turned and glared at Air Raid and Skydive, "I hope you wouldn't think like that or else..."

"Wow there, drill sergeant! We were just asking, not turning!" Skydive defended his concerns.

Air Raid nodded, "Besides, we were just saying that if we can beat the Cons and get Cybertron here for a long time, then we can go home while visiting and watching over Earth."

"That's a good point." Slingshot commented in surprise.

"If we succeeded, let's hope that we can actually beat them," Silverbolt said firmly and seriously, "Coz if we can't..."

"Then, we or Optimus Prime has to make the hardest decision to save two worlds," Jetfire said in concern, making his teammates uneasy. He sighed, "I can only hope that we do the right things."

Silverstream nodded, "Agreed. All we can do now is stop the Decepticons from destroying this planet. Never again. We, Aerialbots, are the only air supports the Autobots have. They're gonna need it. We're gonna give out the best and blow their pillars sky high! You got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Aerialbots exclaimed and saluted firmly.

* * *

_Medical Ward, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

After treating some of Vehibot Troopers, Ratchet exited the medical ward, entrusted Jolt and medic to check and treat the soldiers. He was walking down the hallway while giving some thoughts. He was worried and uneasy, wondering over Megatron's Operation: Endgame, involving of bringing Cybertron to Earth. Though wanted to go back home so badly; he also thought of the consequence such as Decepticons using Earth for resupplying and restocking Energon to home, which will devastate the planet and kill the Humans.

"Still worried about Cybertron?" Ironhide's voice called, alerting Ratchet to look up and found him standing and leaning against the walls. He sighed, "Believe me, I have the same mixed feelings and thinking too, Ratchet."

Ratchet sighed, "As much I can't forgive Megatron and the Decepticons for what they have done from millions of years till now, this is one thing they did right - bringing Cybertron here instead. But..."

"If we just let the Cons get away with this, then this planet or any more will be dead. And not to mention, they're gonna conquer and fuse the galaxy into one hell of a planet."

"I know, Ironhide. But this might be the only chance to go home. When we defeat the Decepticons-!"

"'If' we defeat the Cons, Ratchet. You and I know how strong and powerful Megatron is especially when he has the Matrix of Chaos in him and got tons of strong soldiers, arsenals and weapons of mass destruction. We may not have the chance to go home."

"Then, we should leave this planet as the human diplomat has suggested."

"That's not what Optimus wanted, Ratchet. And believe me, he wished he could to get the Cons away from this planet but they're not interested of us. We're the only ones that stands in their way from bring destruction to this planet and Cybertron."

Ratchet sighed, "This... This is too much..."

"Let me ask you this, Ratchet," Ironhide said firmly, "Do you actually care and protect lives? Coz if you don't, why bother to save Bumblebee's or even other Autobots' live in the first place?!"

Angered and offended by Ironhide's question, Ratchet glared at him, "Are you questioning me being a medic?!"

Ironhide grunted while pointed his finger at his old friend, "No! I'm asking you if you actually care about lives?! Because if you don't, then what is the point of fighting the Cons?! What is the point about Optimus Prime and the lost cause?! And, what is the point of protecting and saving the lives especially this Primus-Damn planet and our home?! We might as well give up and die for nothing than saving lives, coward! All lives is meaningless and pointless!"

Angered by Ironhide's selfishness, Ratchet punched at Ironhide's face, "How dare you talk to me about lives, Ironhide?! You think I don't care about lives?!" He screamed, "Well, you're wrong! I do care! As much as I want to go home and save it, but not the extend of sacrificing the lives to do so. I will not condemn to it. As the medic and an Autobot, live is more precious and important than just focusing and dealing with mission. I will protect and save lives, whether they're humans or Cybertronians. That is my duty as medic!"

Ironhide chuckled, "That's more like it. That's the Ratchet I know of."

Ratchet was shocked and surprised, "W-What?! Did you just-?!" Ironhide chuckled a bit. He groaned, "Honestly, Ironhide, sometimes you can be very hardheaded fool! Did you know that?! I could have lose my tantrum and kill you!"

"I know. But this is what friends are for. Glad to snap you out of your doubts." Ironhide chuckled a bit while rubbing his face, "Gotta admit it. For a medic, you really know how to punch and kick some tailpipe."

Ratchet scoffed, "Well. I need to protect myself and my patients. I won't let them harm."

"Good. That's what we need." Ironhide commented.

"I couldn't agree more," Jolt said in agreement. Ratchet and Ironhide turned and found him arrived at the scene. He bowed before Ratchet, "Please, Ratchet. Don't give up on saving lives because like you said, lives are important. And of course, I look up to you as both my teacher and a friend."

Ratchet couldn't help but smile proudly and happily, "Thank you, Jolt. I owe you one. Don't worry, I'm not giving on saving lives."

Ironhide smirked, "That's the Ratchet I know of..."

* * *

_Science Lab, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

In the scientific laboratory; The Knights of Old Cybertron were busy hammering and sharpening their traditional weapons such as swords, spears, pikes, axes. shields and so on. They even were making a new strong armored sword

Perceptor, Technobots and Sparkplug were working and building a large reddish-bluish strong armor with large grayish white colored jet wing span with boosters. They also even built various arsenals and weapons, and even the trailer itself. Chip and Mika were assisting their scientific friends working on the project as well.

"Incredible. This Project: Powermaster Armor - Wing Saber is incredible!" Chip commented while typing on his computer, "All this is for Optimus Prime?"

"Yup! The best weapon we ever come up and built with." Breakaway agreed.

Afterburner groaned while welded the torch on some armor parts together, "Still don't understand why he needs it than us?"

"Come on, Afterburner, we've been this before," Nosecone said dryly, "If Optimus Prime were to face Megatron in his super powered mode or something, he's gonna need the strongest and powerful armor and arsenals to beat him."

"He does have the point," Crosswise said in concern, "We don't know much of Megatron, but we do know that he's tough and strong warrior. We've gotta be ready for everything."

Scattershot smiled proudly, "Which is why the Powermaster Wing Saber is the perfect armor to assist him."

"Don't forget about me," Sparkplug said confidently as he was attached by wires to machines and Powermaster Armor Wing Saber. Chip was watching and checking on his computer's scanner and schematic on him. He continued, "Prime's gonna need me to help him out. After all, I've got special ability to boost his powers to beat Megatron if he has the Minicon to Power-Link with him."

Chip chuckled a bit, "And of course, if he ever needs other weapons to fight the Cons, he needs a carrier for carrying and giving them to him."

"Since Optimus Prime is a truck, therefore, it makes sense that he needs the trailer," Mika concluded while looking at the computer screen, consisting of trailer schematic. She smiled before yawned out loud, "It fits him well."

"Hey, you okay, Mika? You looked tired," Chip asked in concern, "Maybe, you should get some rest."

"I'm fine, Chip," Mika protested before yawned again, "Okay, maybe I should get some rest now. So, you can handle it without me?"

Chip smiled, "I'll be fine. I've got Technobots helping me out. We'll get the Powermaster Armor done in time."

Mika giggled a bit while nodded. As soon as she exited out of the laboratory, she headed straight to her personal quarter, where she found Kicker in his white singlet and black shorts without shoes. He smiled as he grabbed and held her close to him. They both gave each other a long passionate kiss while closing the door.

"You're late..." Kicker teased as he removed his girlfriend's lab coat. While removing both yellow shirt, her shorts and legging shoes; he continued kissing her neck and her breast playfully, "I hate late."

Taking out her headset and ribbon to let her hair down, Mika giggled, "You're the one to talk when you're busy with military works than working with me on some projects."

While rubbing her breast gently, Kicker kissed on Mika's lips, "You know I don't like it because I hate guinea pig. I hate explosion blow at my face when I tried some technology."

"Still mad at me?" Mika asked curiously while taking out his singlet and shorts. She giggled, "Don't be mad at me."

Kicker smirked, "Don't worry, Mika. I won't. You're already making it up when we're doing this."

Mika giggled, "You're such a bad boy!"

"I am," Kicker agreed playfully.

By holding both of her legs, Kicker carried Mika up as she removed her bra while leaning her chest against his. Both of them began wildly and happily nuzzling and rubbing each other's bodies. And at the same time, they were moaning and groaning out loud.

* * *

_Quarter Rooms, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

Most of the Human Allies were gather inside couple of large rooms, consisting of thousands and more beds, and even has the kitchen and TV Screen. Most of the N.E.S.T. and Sector Seven soldiers were eating and chatting happily, preparing for tomorrow's event.

Lennox and Johnny were contacting their family members, informing them that they might not able to get home soon. They were in shock, upset and disappointed.

"I'm sorry, guys. We really are," Lennox apologized.

_"Daddy, when will you be back?"_ Annabella asked in upset tone.

_"Yeah. We missed you so much,"_ Jack agreed.

"I know, son. But don't worry, you two, we will be back as soon as possible. This one maybe the last but also dangerous too," Johnny said sadly yet firmly while raising his hand against the screen. He smiled sadly, "But I promised you that we'll try to be home. I promised."

Jack held his hand against the screen,_ "Better promised, dad. Coz Next week, I'm gonna be the baseball pitcher tryout! You will be there, right?"_

June smiled, _"Better be there, honey. Or else, Jack may throw his tantrum, not me."_

Johnny chuckled a bit, "I promised. But I promise that I'll be there. And also, I'm bringing a motorcycle back too. I know you like it."

_"Cool!"_ Jack cheered.

June smiled, _"Can't wait to see it."_

_"Just be safe, you two. Come home safe,"_ Sarah pleaded.

Lennox smiled, "We will."

"Love you guys." Johnny said happily, "Make sure you take good care of our family especially helping your mom out. Got it, soldier?"

Jack smiled and saluted, _"Got it, sir!"_

With the computer's screen turned off, both Lennox and Johnny sighed in shame as they were uncertain that they can come back home in time. Epps approached and gave them a gentle pat.

"Hey, never been easy to tell them about this. But it's for their safety," Epps said in comfort tone, "All we can do is fight and survive this war, and go home."

"We know, pal. Thanks," Lennox said calmly.

Johnny nodded, "Yeah. We have to..."

Professor Sumdac was reading the Jungle Book to Sari, who was yawning out and about to sleep very soon. Seeing his daughter's sleeping, he helped covering the blanket over her body. He then gave a kiss on her forehead. He took a seat on his beach chair, reading his newspaper.

Still sleepy, Sari found her father was around. She yawned and asked, "Hey, dad. Don't you have science project to do?"

Professor Sumdac smiled as he patted Sari's head, "Chip and Mika got it covered. For now, I want to spend more time with my little girl. Making up for not being a good father to you especially what happen before."

"Dad, it's okay. You're a scientist, so your job is to help people and make the better world."

"But I make things worse such as building the A.R.G.s, military weapons and the worst of all, you lost your arm and scared of any type of cats. What kind of scientist and father I am?"

Sari raised her hands in touching and holding her father's, "The nicest, kindest and helpful father, who always has good morality, thinks of others and did his best to help them especially giving me a robotic hand." She looked at her left prosthetic hand. She smiled, "I admit it, dad. It's kinda weird to have it but it's awesome. I'm glad that I have the best dad."

Professor Sumdac smiled as he hugged his daughter, "I am glad to have a understanding and gentle girl in my life. Believe it or not, Sari, my greatest creation in my life has always been you."

Touched by her father's speech, Sari cried in tears of joy as she hugged her father passionately and warmly. Both of them sung their Indian Songs calmly and gently.

Carly has cooked some food for her family to eat their dinner, as well as chatting and discussing happily. They enjoyed it very much.

"Still the best, Carly," Sam commented happily.

"Aw, thanks, Sam. That is nice of you," Carly said calmly. She turned and found Spike and Danny didn't respond while busy looking at their food. She asked, "Spike, Danny, are you both okay?"

"Yeah. What's bugging you guys?" Sam asked.

Just before Danny could say anything, Spike spoke, "I'm sorry, everyone." His statement shocked his family. He continued while looking at them, "I wasn't the best or even a good father and brother to you. All I ever did in my life is spending more time with works than you. I thought I was helping my family, but instead, I push it aside like they're not important. It should have been. Because of that, all of you almost got hurt. I'm ashamed of myself for this. I'm so sorry."

Everyone was in shock and disbelief by Spike's statement. Danny spoke, "No! Dad! No! That's not true!" His father gave the serious looks at him. He sighed, "Sure that you didn't come and be there for me, but I know why you have to go for business. Because if you don't do it, then how can you support the family. I didn't want to bother or force you to come for me. If I do that, then I'm selfish."

"No, Danny! You shouldn't think that! In fact, you should have bother me as much as you want, so I can be there for you. It's what fathers should do."

"Dad..."

Sam nodded, "You bet it is, Spike. If we hadn't found the Ark, then we wouldn't be together again." His family looked at him in shock and surprise. He gulped, "Sorry, that was stupid."

"Actually, it wasn't. And you're alright. If we hadn't, we wouldn't become more closer and responsible to each other. I think we should be thankful for that." Spike disagreed. He turned and looked at Sam, "Sam, thanks for being there for my kid and also be my little brother. Sorry for not being a good older brother you could depend on."

Sam smiled, "Don't worry about it. We're brothers. Now, we have to get mom and dad back. It's time we get the family back together."

Spike nodded while holding his son close to him, "You bet."

"We will," Carly agreed, "Those Cons will regret for messing with our family."

Mr. Yeager and his daughters were bonding together happily. He sighed in disbelief while wiping his sweats off, having hard time to believe the adventures they have been through.

Megan sighed, "Dad, we are so sorry for lying and keeping secrets from you. We didn't mean it."

"Actually, it's more like she kept the secret more than we did," Izzy corrected firmly and playfully. Tessa nudged her shoulder. She yelped in pain, "Hey, it's the truth!"

"The point is, dad, since we got ourselves involved of this mess, so we have to do our best to help them," Tessa said firmly.

Megan nodded, "Yeah, dad. Whether you understand us or not, but we're not gonna turn on our friends and the people's need of help."

Though annoyed and upset with his daughters' lying for months, Mr. Yeager couldn't help but smiled, "Yeah. That's what Yeager do. I am proud of you girls for growing up and making your own decision than thinking of boys. You definitely know what you're doing."

"Thanks, dad." Megan said happily as she and her sister hugged their father happily and warmly.

Rad, Alexis and Carlos were hanging out with their Mini-Cons, who are now learning more of humanity, their culture and customs and so on. Though they're happy, the Mini-Cons couldn't help but feel uneasy and guilty."

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Carlos asked in concern.

"You looked upset," Rad said in agreement.

High Wire sighed, "Rad, Carlos and Alexis, we appreciated of you three to be our best friends, as well as teaching us a lot about humanity. We learned a lot. But..."

"We're so sorry for involving you all into this war," Sureshock said in guilt.

Grindor nodded, "Yeah. Believe it or not, if there's no war between Autobots and Decepticons, then we would be happy for hanging out. But now, we've got you into this. We're so sorry."

Rad, Alexis and Carlos were surprised and shocked by High Wire, Sureshock and Grindor's caring. Nevertheless, they hugged their best friends warmly and passionately.

"Guys, there's one thing you should know," Rad said firmly and calmly, "You shouldn't apologize because of what could have been done. I mean if we hadn't met you all from the Ark, our life would be boring."

Carlos nodded happily, "He's right. You guys are so awesome. I mean who else gave me the best skateboard with jet booster?"

Alexis giggled a bit, "What Carlos means is that you're not just our best buddies. You're our families. We'll do it together."

High Wire, Sureshock and Grindor were touched by their human friends' speech and caring. They hugged them back, "Thank you, friend..."

"Are they serious?" Wheelie asked in confusion.

Brains shrugged, "No clue. Never thought these guys and kids bonded so well and close to each other like almost family."

Wheelie sighed, "I sure wish I could have one. I want the Goddess of Warrior."

Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons were looking at the stars, through the window. They both were giving some thoughts of the upcoming battle.

"You'd think that our government will respond and help us?" Agent Fowler asked in concern, "I hope they do but Director Attinger will do anything to turn on us and our only chance to turn the tide..."

Agent Simmons sighed, "That's a good question. I sure hope that they do the right thing. Because if they don't, then we lose. Our only alien friends will be forced to leave this planet. Years from now, they'll ask us this: 'Where were you when they take over this planet?' And we're gonna say, 'we just stood by and watch."

Agent Fowler groaned a bit, "I hope it doesn't come to this. Not everything we have been through. I won't let it be for nothing."

Agent Simmons nodded, "You and me both."

Both Sam and Megan left their families. They headed straight to the quarter before locked it up. They then looked at each other lovely and calmly.

"Guess, this is it, right?" Megan asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. It sure is. Just in case if we don't make it out, I just want to say from the start since we started our date. I love you."

Megan giggled a bit, "You sure took your sweet time to tell me. But I thought you said that I should said it first."

"Couldn't wait anymore. One last time?"

"One last time, Romeo..."

Sam and Megan gave each other a long passionate kiss while hugging and holding each other for the moment. As they departed, she slowly removed and took out her sleeveless shirt while he pulled down her torn jeans and shoes. Sam quickly took his shirt and even pulled down his pants and shoes.

Both Sam and Megan quickly hugged and held each other close while resuming their kissing by lips. They both moaning and groaning happily and lovely while rubbing and nuzzle each other's body gently for the moment. Still attaching and touching each other's bodies, he grabbed and held her up while kissing and moaning happily and wildly for hours.

* * *

_Stasis Chamber, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

Optimus Prime walked down the hallway while looking around of his surroundings. He found most of the Autobots and Human Allies were having their moments and chatting. He was glad and relieved that their spirit and morale are high and rising rather than worried and scared for tomorrow's event. They all need it for the battle.

Optimus Prime came across to the Captain Larry of N.E.S.T. Strike Team He looked uneasy and worried after his talk from the phone. He sighed as he taken seat on the ground. He decided to check on him. He sat down, close to the captain.

"Are you alright?" Optimus Prime asked, "You looked distressed and uneasy..."

Larry sighed, "Sorry. Just had a talk with my little brother."

"I understand of your fear and concerns for your family and return to them. I cannot make promise to you, but I will bring you and the rest of humans back home. The Autobots will stop the Decepticons from accomplishing their Operation: Endgame. I will not allow it."

"I know, Optimus, sir. Much appreciated. That's not the only thing I'm worried about."

"What is it?"

"My little brother Peter needed my advice for his acting role. And if I have to be honest, I wasn't sure of what I can do for him. I mean I'm a soldier while he's actor. I don't know anything about it much."

Optimus Prime hummed curiously, "Interesting. I too don't know much of acting as well. What was his role be?"

"It's more like audition, sir. He hasn't gotten the role yet," Larry explained calmly and firmly. He sighed, "The role that he's auditioned for a lead or mentor role for cartoon shows. He said it's a truck. A hero truck. I'm thinking of how to help him nail that role without worrying and nervous."

"Hmm... Cartoon shows. That's an interesting concept of entertainment shows." Optimus Prime commented in amusement. He sighed calmly, "I too don't know much of acting or entertainment from my time. But I believe in experience that can help him to nail it. Tell him this - if he's gonna be a hero, be a real hero. Don't be one of those pretended acting heroes, always yelling and acting tough. Be strong enough to be gentle, be compassionate and be understanding. It's what heroes do, whether he's civilian or soldier."

Larry was touched and inspired by Optimus Prime's speech. He scratched his head and even dust off the hat, "Wow. I'd never thought of that. But that was great advice I ever heard. Thank you, Optimus Sir!"

Optimus Prime smiled, "It's my honor, Captain..."

"Captain Henry Laurence Cullen, sir," Larry introduced himself.

Optimus Prime smiled, "I wish your brother Peter luck with the role. I promised that I will bring you home to him, so you can give that advice to hime."

Larry smiled, "Will do."

After leaving Larry behind, Optimus Prime entered the Stasis Chamber. He approached to the coffin, which belonged to Elita-One.

"Elita..." Optimus Prime said firmly yet sadly while touching the coffin, "Tomorrow, we are launching the assault on Decepticons' Fortresses. They planned to bring Cybertron here for stealing and fueling the rest of Energon to our home. I wanted to save our home, but to sacrifice another planet to do so is atrocity and unacceptable. I cannot allow it yet I do not wish to lose our home. I ask myself a lot of times - what must I do of protect both worlds?"

"You can't..." Arcee's voice disagreed. Optimus Prime turned and found her entered the chamber. She smiled, "Didn't expect you to be here."

Optimus Prime sighed, "I came here for the advice from her. Wondering what kind of advice she can give to me."

"Knowing my sister, Optimus, she would say 'do the right thing' and reminded you a lot of times about 'Freedom is the right for all sentient beings'. I'd say she's right about it. It's what we were fighting for."

"Perhaps, you are right, Arcee."

Arcee held Optimus Prime's hands, "Optimus, you're not alone to bear the burden because the Autobots, our human friends and even me will be there for you. We won't let you to suffer this. We'll do this together. Till All Are One."

Touched by her sincere words, Optimus Prime held her hands, "Yes. Till All Are One. Thank you, Arcee for helping me. You are a good friend."

Arcee sighed, "To me, you're more than a friend, Optimus. I menat everything I've said before. I... I love you."

Optimus Prime sighed calmly before smiled warmly, "I know. Will Elita approve this?"

"I think she does. She doesn't want you to be sad and lonely," Arcee said calmly, "She wants you be happy and not lament her absence for the rest of your life."

The Prime nodded calmly yet sadly in understanding. As Optimus Prime lowered himself to her height, both of them leaned close to each other as they gave a long passionate and gentle kiss for the moment. And at the same time, their sparks within their chests glowed brightly and bluish. Both of them have truly loved each other...

_To Be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

1) Chapter 16 & 17 are my personal favorite to write because we get to see the Autobots, Decepticons and their Human Allies having moments and also learn more about their history, struggles and questions of what they can do for their upcoming battle. Optimus Prime and Larry's conversation scene is very unique and important, serving both tribute and honor to Peter Cullen's late brother for helping him to earn the role of Optimus Prime throughout the media of G1, Movie and even Aligned Continuity. It is also what I've been wanting to write.


	19. Chapter 18: Battle of the Earth (I)

**Author's Notes:**

Alright, **_Transformers Prime Fans_**, the time has finally come! All of you have been waiting for this for quite a while! The Great (First) War between Autobots and Decepticons on Earth has begun! One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall! We all already know who will be in the show but who else survive or die in this Great Battle?!

Let's read and find out! Enjoy reading them!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Battle of the Earth (I)**

_Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

By dawn, the sun slowly rise to the sky from the ground, shinning brightly and lightly upon the Decepticon Main Headquarter. Megatron was standing on top of the tower's platform, watching the sun's rising. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breathe before released it. He then opened his angry determined eyes, feeling that his time has come.

_"Lord Megatron, we are ready!"_ Starscream called through his com-link.

Megatron nodded firmly as he transformed into his Cybertronian Jet. He flew straight to the ground, where he transformed into his robot mode. He slammed and landed hard on the large aluminium rectangle shaped stage-like. He is now standing before the largest army of Decepticons and their hundreds of warships and artillery, preparing to set out for war. His Decepticons Officers and their allied accomplices are standing behind him.

"We have once thought that Cybertron is impossible to save and restore due to treachery of Autobots for shutting down its core and wasting the Energon, as well as sending the Allspark to unknown region of galaxy! Thus, ending our once proud and powerful empire!" Megatron gave his dry and firm speech. He then stood up and spoke firmly, "But now, with the Emberstone and this planet's rich resources, we now have the opportunity to not only restore and save our home planet, but to conquer and expand our conquest from here to the galaxy! And above else, if the humans or the Autobots dare to stand in our way, destroy and kill every last one of them! Let none of them alive!"

"Decepticons, Transform and Rise Up!" Megatron exclaimed firmly and proudly while raising up his right hand with Fusion Cannon, blasting it into the sky.

The largest army of Decepticons gave loudest and fiercest cheers and applauds while hailing their lord and master.

Starscream smirked, "So, our time has finally come..."

"It sure is," Knockout agreed.

"Now, Decepticons, go forth and protect our only base until the time is right!" Megatron ordered firmly, "If you have the opportunity, then conquer their land! Wipe them out, all of them! Now, go!"

With Soundwave's accessing and controlling the Groundbridge Portal, he summoned them in front of the Decepticon Army to march.

Knockout, Breakdown and the Constructicons lead 3,000 Decepticon Soldiers into the Sahara Desert Portal. With 2,000 soldiers; Barricade, Bonecrusher, Shutter, Dropkick and Stinger rolled out through the portal to Gobi Desert. Soundwave, Clone Sentinel Prime and Cyclonus's Armada have taken 5,000 soldiers to portal, leading to Moon. Blackout, Combaticons and 2,500 soldiers marched and entered Chernobyl Portal. Taking 5,000 soldiers; both Seeker Armada and Stunticons marched and entered the portal to Amazon Rainforest, joined by Lockdown. Nitro Zeus, Shadow Strike, Mohawk and the Dreads took and lead 2,500 soldiers through the portal to Uluru.

Sixshot, Waspinator, Blitzwing, Makeshift, Leader-1 and the army of 50,000 soldiers remained behind to follow and guard the main headquarter, as well as Megatron and Quintessa. The rest of 30,000 soldiers have spread across the world, preparing to launch the invasion, under their leader's command.

Megatron sighed calmly and firmly, "And, so it begins..."

"Are you prepare to finish him, Megatron?" Quintessa questioned Megatron curiously.

Megatron smirked darkly, "I am. He will die by my hand. Mine alone..."

* * *

_Stasis Chamber, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

Both Optimus Prime and Arcee were still inside the chamber. He was holding and hugging her tight and close to him from her back. They both were leaning and lying against the wall. Both of them were sleeping peacefully and quietly. Suddenly, the alarm blared out, awakening them both.

_"All hands man your battle stations! All hands man your battle stations! Head to Groundbridge Deck now!_" The announcer speaker declared.

Optimus Prime and Arcee grunted a bit. Both of them yawned out loud while stretching themselves out as they both have had a night.

"Looks like the time is now," Arcee commented as she stood up firmly. She turned and looked at Optimus Prime while raising her right hand to him, "Optimus, you ready?"

Optimus Prime nodded as he grabbed and held Arcee's hand, "Yes, I am."

Arcee helped Optimus Prime to stand up from the ground. They both headed off to the Groundbridge Deck, where the rest of Autobots are heading for their battle.

* * *

_Groundbridge Deck, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Unknown,_

The army of both Autobots and their human allies have gathered at the Groundbridge Deck, awaiting for their leader to come. Optimus Prime and Arcee have arrived at the area from the distant right entrance. They all saluted firmly to him.

As Optimus Prime was about to move to the stage, he was halted by the Cybertronian Knight's Leader. He has brought long medieval Cybertronian Sword-like and strong armored shield with blaster. Sparkplug, Technobots, Mika and Chip also arrived, bringing the trailer as well. They all knelt to the ground before him.

"This is?" Optimus Prime asked in surprise.

"Your weapons, Optimus Prime." Cybertronian Knight Leader explained humbly and firmly while showing the medieval weapons to him, "You will need them. Not to lead us to victory; but to give us the honor and cause worth fighting for. We will fight till the end. For our people and the freedom of all sentient beings. You are the Last Prime..."

"And also, we've prepared the armor inside the trailer as well," Chip said firmly and humbly, while looking at the trailer, "Megatron would probably has some firepower to fight and take you down."

"And not to mention, he has the Power-link Minicorn," Sparkplug added, "You're gonna need me to help you out."

Mika added with a smile, "When you really need them, all you have to say is 'Activate Power Master Armor! Engage Wing Saber Mode!' And then, the armor will fly and placed on you."

Optimus Prime was surprised by his allies' dedication and effort of preparing the weapons, despite him not requesting for more. As he reached his hand out, he hesitated for the moment about taking and using them. But as he looked at his allies, they all begged and pleaded to use them to help and save them. And so, he humbly picked up the sword and shield before sheathed them. He has his eyes set on the trailer, activating both its and his signature linked to each other.

Optimus Prime approached to the front, where he is facing both Autobots and their Human Allies. All of them are ready for the biggest fight in their lives. He took a deep breathe before released it calmly. He then faced to them again.

"We all know what Megatron and his Decepticons have been planning from the last six months. They're intending to bring Cybertron here. I wish that all of us to go home and save it, but this is not the way. If they salvage and take every ounce of this planet's Energon and its people, they will do the same to the rest of galaxy. I will not sacrifice this or any planet to save our home. I will not accept it. This is not the way." Optimus Prime said firmly and determinedly. He sighed, "I will ask you all for one last time. If you do not wish to continue to follow me, then you may leave now."

Both Autobots and Human Allies remained firm and stood still. They all remained in their positions as they all refused to leave and will continue to fight on for their home.

Relieved and happy to see them remained and wanted to continue the fight, Optimus Prime sighed in relief, "We're now entering the uncharted enemy territory for our great battle against the Decepticons. You all know your mission. We must defeat the Decepticons and destroyed their fortresses. Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost! Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!"

"Yes, sir!" Autobots and their Human Allies gave the loud battle cry.

Most of the Autobots have transformed and turned into their vehicle modes and beast modes. Some of the human soldiers boarded on them, preparing to move out.

Springer, Bulkhead and Grimlock are leading Wreckers, Dinobots and 2,000 soldiers while accompanied by Agent Simmons, Leo, Fig, Blockbuster and 300 soldiers. They used the Xanthium and couple of Autobot Gunships. They all flew off to Sahara Desert now.

Taking 2,000 Autobot Troopers and 250 soldiers; Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Rodimus, Kup, Mirage, Mr. Yeager, Megan, Sentry and Coyote are being transported to Gobi Desert. Professor Sumdac, Dutch and Zimmerman joined and followed Ironhide, Hound, Depth Charge, Protectorbots and the army of 1,000 soldiers and 500 Human Soldiers heading to Chernobyl Area. Jazz, Crosshairs, Aerialbots, Epps, Graham, Agent Fowler and Glenn are leading the army of 2,000 Autobot Soldiers and 200 soldiers for being transported to Uluru.

Arcee, Chromia, Drift, Cliffjumper, Moonracer and Torchbearers teamed up with Lennox, Johnny, Kicker and Mika as they're leading both 3,000 Vehibot Troopers and 250 soldiers. As most of her teammates have entered through the Groundbridge Portal, Arcee turned and approached to Optimus Prime. She gave him a long passionate and warm kiss with him. This surprised almost everyone while some like Cliffjumper and even children were happy for it.

Departing from kissing the Prime, Arcee smiled warmly, "Stay safe, Optimus. If... If anything happens to you, I-!"

"Arcee, you do not need to be concern of my welfare. I will be fine. I have my units to cover me during my fight against Megatron," Optimus Prime interrupted firmly. He patted on Arcee's left shoulder while replied warmly and calmly, "Focus on your mission. Destroy the base and the Control Pillar first, then you can join us at the Badlands. Understand, Arcee?"

Still worried for him, Arcee knew better not to question or pleaded due to her has the mission to deal with. She then saluted firmly, "Understood, sir. Good luck."

Optimus Prime nodded firmly with a gentle smile. Arcee approached to the Groundbridge Portal, where she found Cliffjumper and Johnny were waiting for. They both snickered, making her annoyed and irritated by their teasing. They then entered and transported to another area.

The Cybertonian Knights quickly boarded on their own ship - Lost Light while the rest of 30,000 Autobot Troopers and 1,500 soldiers including Warpath, Cheetoh, Perceptor, Evac, Sparkplug, Hanzo and Larry have boarded into couple of gunships, preparing to launch and fly. Sam and Spike hugged both Carly and Danny for one last time before departed. They both joined their allies.

Optimus Prime approached to Ratchet, who not only leading and in-charge of Metroplex Spacecraft Mode but also his own team. There were Jolt, Mudflap, Skids, Techobots, Carly, Chip, Tessa and Shane. He was also leading the army of 2,000 Autobot Soldiers and 200 soldiers as well.

"Take care, old friend," Optimus Prime said firmly while shaking Ratchet's hand.

"You too, Orion," Ratchet said sadly and upset. He sighed, "And stay safe, old friend."

Optimus Prime nodded firmly as he activated his battle mask. He then headed off to his gunship. He and his army are flying and heading straight to Badlands. Metroplex Spacecraft Mode is launching off to the space, where the Decepticons encamped another fortress at the moon.

* * *

_Command Center, Decepticon Fortress #1, Sahara Desert, Africa,_

Using the Grundbridge Portal, Knockout and his team have arrived at Decepticon Fortress #1, regrouping with the engineers and workers, who were working and preparing the Space Bridge Pillars Controller and its five pillars. They all bowed humbly and respectfully to their commanders.

Knockout hummed amusingly, "I could get use to it." Suddenly, the alarm blared out loud, alerting him and his army. He sighed, "While it was last."

"Looks like the Autobots are coming," Breakdown commented as he armed himself with hammer, "Can't wait to hammer them down."

"So are we," Scrapper added in as he and his Constructicons moved to the front before Knockout and Breakdown. He scoffed, "They're about to learn why Constructicons are the Cons they do not want to mess with. We don't just built things, we break and destroy them."

"Then, what are you all waiting for?! Go and deal with them," Knockout ordered firmly, "Engineers, with me, we've gotta prepare the Pillars. The time is almost onto us!"

Breakdown, Constructicons and 3,000 Vehicon Troopers quickly moved at once. Knockout and his engineers remained behind as they're all making final preparation with five pillars.

* * *

_Sahara Desert, Africa,_

Xanthium and the rest of Autobot Gunships were flying and arriving at the Sahara Desert. They all landed on the ground, dropping Wreckers, Dinobots and their soldiers. All of them are loading up their weapons and boarding on the weaponized hummers and assault buggy, preparing for the assault on Decepticon Fortress #1.

"Autobots, welcome to Sahara Desert. The worst place you wanna be in," Blockbuster commented while loaded up his missile launchers, "God, I hate sands. Reminds me too much of N.B.E. Command Base."

Fig sighed, "Let's not forget about that giant metal scorpion. We're almost get chowdown by that freak."

"Don't remind me of that one, pal. I hate being reminded of getting eaten alive," Blockbuster commented firmly. He turned and looked at Agent Simmons and Leo, "You're all know what to do?"

"Yeah... What do do again?" Leo asked nervously.

Agent Simmons sighed, "Whole the Bots and soldier boys deal with those Cons, we tried to get inside and shut down their Control Pillars. That will shut down this sector's area."

"And I play the bodyguard," Bulkhead commented. He sighed a bit, "Stealth is so not my style. And not to mention, I'm good at breaking."

Spotting something ahead of him, Sunstreaker activated and used his advanced binoculars to check. He found Breakdown and the Constructicons are leading 3,000 soldiers to the battlefield. Most of them are armed with their weapons, armored tanks and jets. He even found the armored blackish-purplish colored metallic Decepticon Fortress #1 that is illed with cannons and turrets.

"Got the visual," Sunstreaker reported in concern, "Looks like the Cons are making the move. The fortress is just ahead."

"Alright. We've got the Cons' attention. We hold the line as long as we can until Bulkhead, Agent Simmons and Leo get inside to shut down the Pillars!" Springer said firmly while loaded up his twin blasters. He turned and looked at Grimlock, "Grimlock, think you and Dinobots ready for roar?"

Grimlock chuckled with a sly tone, "We Dinobots don't think! We Dinobots can! We Dinobots show the Decep-cep-ti-cons what we can do!"

"Alright, then, Grimlock and your team will take the lead! Let's show the Cons what Wreckers and Dinobots can do!" Springer said firmly. His team gave the loud battle cry. He grunted, "Autobots, charge!"

Wreckers, Dinobots and their units gave the loud battle cry. Transforming from robot to dinosaur modes, Grimlock and his Dinobots gave the loud roars as they charged straight to the battlefield. Wreckers and Blockbuster's team joined them as well. Bulkhead transformed into his hummer mode, allowing both Agent Simmons and Leo to board before rolled out.

Spotting Wreckers and their army charging, Scrapper scoffed while stretched out his neck and servo, "Alright, then. Constructicons, take them down now!"

Constructicons and their army gave the loud battle cry as well. They all charged into their battlefield at once.

During their charge, both Autobots and Decepticons armed and loaded up their blasters as they began firing and shooting at each other while dodging and evading the blasts. Some of them got shot, wounded and killed by heads, eyes, face, chest, limbs and so on. Blockbuster and his team also helped engaging the enemies by speed and size.

As soon as both Autobots and Decepticons clashed, they began their fierce fights with each other. They all started punching, kicking, shooting and swinging their weapons at each other fiercely and brutality yet determinedly. And at the same time, Blockbuster and his team did their best to dodge and evade from being stomped and shot by their enemies while shooting them down from below and their transports.

Springer swung his sword at the Vehicon Troopers while shooting and blasting his twin blasters at them. Sunstreaker blasted his blasters at the enemies while swingimg his twin swords at them as well. Brawn roared as he fiercely punched and knocked them out. Searchlight and Sideburns stayed close together while shooting and blasting their guns at them from far and wide. Grimlock, in his Tyrannosaurus Rex, roared out loud as he unleashed flamethrower at them while stomping and slamming his tail in knocking them off. As Triceratops, Slug charged and rammed most of them out. Swoop, in his Ptrenadon, flew and grabbed most of the enemy troops to throw them off from the sky. Sludge and Snarl worked together by stomping and ramming most of them out, as well as swung their tails at them off.. Using his Spinosaurus, Scorn roared wildly while using his spikes in thrusting and killing most of them. Slash went berserk by running and biting them off one-by-one.

Breakdown roared out wildly as he slammed and swung his hammer at the Autobot Troopers, and even having his shoulder's turret to shot and launched the missiles at them. Scrapper swung and struck his claws-like flails in knocking them off. Using his turret mode, Mixmaster launched and fired his acid blaster while using armored shield to deflect the blasts. Long Haul joined and fired his Flamethrower Cannons at them. Scavenger dug and thrown couple of stones at the Autobots. Rampage roared wildly as he jumped and jackhammer at them one-by-one. Hightower swung and launched his crane-like claws in capturing and throwing them at Overload, who chuckled amusingly and proudly, grabbing and shooting them down.

Both Autobots and Decepticons continued their fierce battles. Eventually, Wreckers and Dinbots come across the Constructicons and Breakdown.

"Well now, what do we have here," Breakdown commented amusingly before chuckled, "Looks like the Wreckers himself just show his faces. Where's Bulkhead?"

"You want him. You have to take me down first," Springer said firmly as he armed himself with his sword.

Breakdown smirked, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Grimlock roared out loud, "Enough, talk! Let's take them down now!"

Scrapper scoffed, "Couldn't agree more. Let's show these Dinobots that we break more than they did."

Dinobots and Constructicons roared out loud, "Yeah!"

Spinger turned to young officers, "Sunstreaker! Sideburns! Searchlight! Help others. Brawn and I will take care of him!"

Sunstreaker, Searchlight and Sideburns nodded firmly as they turned and helped their soldiers to fight back. Springer and Brawn charged and engaged Breakdown, who strongly and determinedly blocked and fought back. Dinobots and Constructicons have entered their fierce and brutal duel till death.

* * *

_Decepticon Fortress #1, Sahara Desert, Africa,_

While his allies were battling the enemies, Bulkhead is on his own mission. Bulkhead, having both Agent Simmons and Leo inside his cockpit, took a long detour to Decepticon Fortress #1 from the rear. Upon arriving their destination, they hid behind some large couple of rocks.

As Agent Simmons and Leo got out, Bulkhead transformed into their robot mode. They then took a peek out and found couple of Vehicon Troopers were guarding the area.

"Aw man. Hoping that all the Cons are out there fighting out guys," Leo complained in disbelief.

Agent Simmons sighed, "Well, no one said it's easy. So, how are we gonna get on, Bulk?"

While scanning and analyzing the situation, Bulkhead sighed in concern, "No idea. The last thing we need is alerting those guys about us here. Need some distraction, so I can sneak behind and take them out while I still can."

"I think we already have one," Leo exclaimed in concern while pointed out.

Bulkhead and Agent Simmons looked up. They both gave the disbelief and shock looks of what they saw. They found Wreck-Gar was greeting and talking with Vehicon Troopers, who are armed with their weapons aiming at him.

Bulkhead hissed in concern, "Scrap! Damn it, Wreck-Gar!"

"He's gonna blow our cover! How the hell can he be that stupid?!" Agent Simmons asked in annoyance.

Leo noticed what "Hold up. Look!"

Wreck-Gar took out his accordion as he began both singing and dancing, confusing the Vehicon Troopers of what and why he was doing this. While they're looking at him and preparing to kill him, he smirked slyly as he jumped and attacked them at once by dancing wildly, kicking and punching during his singing a song wildly and happily. He has defeated most of them while finishing up his song for good.

Bulkhead and his friends were in shock and disbelief of what they saw. Wreck-Gar has defeated the enemy troopers by himself.

"That's gotta be the weirdest thing I ever seen," Agent Simmons commented in shock and disbelief.

Bulkhead and his team came out from their hiding. They all approached and checked on Wreck-Gar.

"Wreck-Gar, what the heck was that?! You were supposed to help Ratchet!" Bulkhead scolded Wreck-Gar.

Wreck-Gar smiled, "Wreck-Gar wanna help! So, I thought that I should come here and help you out. After all, I am Wreck-Gar, the hero who defeats the Decepticons! Did I do good? After all, I did help out, right?"

Still annoyed by Wreck-Gar's stunts and stubbornness, Bulkhead sighed, "You know what? Fine. Just follow us, okay? And don't do something stupid."

"Can I do the singing?" Wreck-Gar asked as he armed himself with accordion.

Bulkhead sighed in annoyance of Wreck-Gar's question. Nevertheless, he and his team entered the fortress. They're heading straight to top level of fortress.

* * *

_Sahara Desert, Africa,_

The Battle of Sahara Desert still raged on as both Autobots and Decepitocns continued battling with each other. Sunstreaker, Searchlight and Sideburns are leading the army to attack the enemies while protecting and helping both their soldiers and human allies from getting killed and shot by them.

The Vehicon Troopers continued swarming and attacking them wildly and firmly, the Autobots struggled to fight and hold them longer. The enemy troopers managed to jump and taken Sideburns down hard. Thanks to Sunstreaker using his missile launchers, he has taken most of them out. Searchlight came and helped his friend up.

"Can't hold them much longer!" Sideburns exclaimed in concern.

Searchlight grunted, "Yeah. No kidding. We have to get out of here!"

"No! We stand and fight." Sunstreaker said firmly as he armed with his long sword, "If I'm goiung down, I'm bringing these Scraplets with me!"

And just before the Vehicon Troopers could do anything, two to three of them got their heads shot. The Autobots turned back and found couple of military tanks and helicopters are coming to their area. They began shooting and blowing most of them out. African Soldiers also have arrived and fired both their guns and missile launchers at the Vehicon Troopers.

"I can't believe it..." Fig said in disbelief. He cheered out loud in Spanish, "We have help!"

Blockbuster also couldn't believe it too. He turhned and found African General arrived at the scene. He saluted to him, "Sir, thank you for the reinforcement. We thought we'd be done for."

African General saluted, "Since the Autobot Leader gave his speech, our leaders were very uncertain about trusting the foreign machines. But we scoured and confirmed his claim, they decided to send the soldiers to stop the Decepticons. We were sent here to help you."

"Appreciated. We need all the help we can get to stop those Cons!" Blockbuster said firmly, "We hold the line until our spy take down the base!"

African General nodded, "We'll do our best!"

Sunstreaker smiled, "In that case, take those Cons out! Give them some scraps!"

With the African Military Army, Sunstreaker and the rest of his allied army charged and engaged the enemies fiercely and determinedly.

Dinobots and Constructicons are engaging with each other fiercely and wildly. Scrapper swung and slammed his claws-like flail at Grimlock's face for two-three times, which annoyed and angered the mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex to slam his tail at him before firing his flamethrower at him. Constructicon Leader was forced to move back a bit before swung and spun his flail around before threw and struck his flail at the Dinobot's face for few times. This angered and annoyed Grimlock to roar and chase after him, causing Scrapper to run while firing his flail at them.

Slug roared out loud as he charged and rammed at Mixmaster, who used his shields to push the Cybertronian Triceratops back. Long Haul fired his flamethrower cannon at Scorn, who dodged and evaded the attacks before firing his spikes at him. Swoop gave the loud screech as he fired his missiles and laser beams at Rampage, who used his jackhammer ability to jump and fire back at him. Sludge roared wildly and angrily as he charged and stomped his feet at Scavenger, who loaded up couple of rocks and threw them at him. Snarl and Overload engaged a fierce duel with their sharpest weapons against each other. Slash screeched wildly as he was scratching and clawing Hightower, who struggled to shake him off and even using his crane to attack him.

Both Dinobots and Constructicons were weakened from their fight. They were all panting heavily while still glaring at each other.

"Looks like we're on the standoff," Scrapper grunted in pain.

Grimlock scoffed, "Couldn't agree more. What say we finish this for good?"

Scrapper smirked, "Fine by me. Time to live up to our name. We're gonna break Shockwave's failed experiment, and build you scraplets into some dummies for our Lord Megatron to use and mess them up! Constructicons, unite!"

Grimlock snarled, "Not if we Dinobots have anything to say! Dinobots, unite!"

As commanded, both Constructicons and Dinobots began the transformation and combination into their Combiner Forms.

Mixmaster and Long Haul became the legs, Scrapper and Hightower turned into hands, Scavenger and Overlord merged together into torso and Rampage became the head. All of them merged into one and became Devastator. Sludge and Snarl transformed into legs, followed by Swoop and Slug turned into hands, Grimlock and Scorn merged together into torso and Slash became the head. Dinobots have merged together into Volcanicus.

Devastator and Volcanicus gave the loud battle cries at each other wildly and angrily. Both of them charged and engage their fierce brawl with each other.

Springer yelled as he jumped and slammed his sword against Breakdown, who swung and slammed his hammer on him to other side. He then got punched by Brawn, who continued swinging and slamming punches at him for few times. He got grabbed and thrown against the ground, where the Decepticon Brute gave some hammering on his face and chest for ten times. Springer transformed into his Cybertronian Buggy as he charged and rammed him to the ground hard. He accelerated his tires very hard against Breakdown's chest and face, making him struggle to withstand it. The Decepticon managed to use his shoulder turret in firing and shooting Wrecker Commander out. He transformed into his Cybertronian Armored Helicopter, launching the repeatable blasts and missiles at Breakdown, who dodge and evade the attacks.

While still running for his life, Breakdown got his face slammed and punched by Brawn. And at the same time, Springer transformed into his robot as he dived and kicked him off to the ground hard.

"Give it up, Decepticon!" Springer demanded.

Breakdown grunted, "You losers don't get it?! You've lost! We, Cons, got everything we need! We're winning!"

Brawn scoffed, "I wouldn't bet on it!"

"Where's Bulkhead? Chicken out?" Breakdown asked amusingly.

Springer smirked, "That'd be telling. So if you beat me, the I'll tell you."

Breakdown smirked amusing;y as he charged and engaged Springer and Brawn, who charged and fought back at once.

* * *

_Command Center, Decepticon Fortress #1, Sahara Desert, Africa,_

Bulkhead and his team have managed to sneak and slip pass the patrol, guards and engineers as they were busy with their works. They're now using the elevator, which helped them get to the top level.

Upon their arrival, Bulkhead then emerged out from it as he scanned an checked the area, and so far, nothing. He, Wreck-Gar and his Human Allies emerged out from the lift. They kept their eyes out for enemy troops while heading straight to command center.

Eventually, Bulkhead and his team have arrived and entered the command center, where they found Knockout and his engineers have finished and prepared the first Space Bridge Controller and its other four. They even found the screen revealing more pillars across Africa.

"That's not good, right?" Leo asked in concern.

Bulkhead hissed in concern, "No, it is not. We've gotta stop them now."

"Right. You and Wreck-Gar distract-!" Agent Simmons was interrupted upon finding out that Wreck-Gar was missing. He turned to the front of entrance, where he found Wreck-Gar was chatting and playing with Knockout and his Vehicon Troopers. This annoyed and angered them a lot. They tried to attack him. He groaned, "What is wrong with that junk bot?!"

"What now?" Leo asked in concern.

Bulkhead sighed, "I'll help Wreck-Gar. Shut down the pillars now!"

Agent Simmons and Leo nodded firmly. As Bulkhead charged and attacked the Vehicon Troopers and heading towards Wreck-Gar, both make the run towards the computer, where they began sabotaging and damaging the computer. Both Bulkhead and Wreck-Gar stayed together while facing the enemy troops. Knockout stood before them.

"Just what I need. More complication," Knockout snarled angrily as he armed himself with buzzsaw, "The last thing I want is my finish being ruined! Get them now!" He turned his attention to engineers, "Hurry up! We need to get the pillars work before the time comes!"

Vehicon Troopers armed themselves with their blasters to blast and shoot at Bulkhead and Wreck-Gar, who barely dodge and evade the blasts. Some of them charged and attacked them both at once, and luckily, Bulkhead swung and slam his wrecking balls at them off while Wreck-Gar fired his garbage launcher at them, either blinding or knocking them out at ease. Both Agent Simmons and Leo were sabotaging the computer, though they struggled of cutting down some wires and computer parts.

Bulkhead and Wreck-Gar have defeated most of the Vehicon Troopers. They turned their attention to the engineers, who have just finished setting up on the Space Birdge Pillars. And just before they could do anything, Knockout jumped in front of them as he swung and struck his electrical shock sticks on them both by neck.

"I don't think so! You're gonna have to pass through me first," Knockout declared. Suddenly, he found a large ball of junks and trash were thrown straight at him. He gasped upon looking at his paint job. He was covered by smelly and messy junks. He groaned, "Why you?! You've just ruined my paint job! No one gets away with this! You hear me?! No one!"

Wreck-Gar awed happily as he took out his mop, "I can do that!" He then swung and mopped on Knockout's face and body, making his paint job much more dirtier and messy. He smiled, "Ta-dah! How do you like it? Clean?"

Knockout groaned angrily, "Not even close, you useless Junkion!"

Bulkhead chuckled as he armed with his wrecking balls, "On the other hand, it suits well, ugly!"

Bulkhead roared as he swung and slammed his wrecking balls at Knockout, who panicked fearfully and frantically to dodge and evade the attacks for five times. He even has to dodge multiple trash missiles from Wreck-Gar. Knockout struggled to block and evade the attacks as fast as he can. Eventually, Bulkhead managed to knock him by face, followed by Wreck-Gar's firing trash at his face.

While recovering from the attacks, Knockout looked at his paint job again. He gasped in shock and disbelief. His paint job has received more of scratches and trashes. He groaned in anger before screamed out loud as he charged and swung his electrical shock sticks and buzzsaws at Bulkhead and Wreck-Gar, who got shocked and surprised to fight back as well. Though both are strong, they didn't expect the Decepticon Mad Doctor to be strong and crazy in attacking and fighting back due t his paint job.

Bulkhead swung and slammed his wrecking ball at Knockout, who dodged down and slashed his buzzaw at his chest. He then shocked his enemy's neck with electrical shock. Wreck-Gar tried to fire his trash missiles again, but Knockout came prepared as he swung and cut down most of them. He charged and slammed his buzzsaw at Wreck-Gar's chest, causing a big cut and spilling Energon out. He even gave some electrical shocks on his chest, causing him to fall down on his back.

Knockout scoffed, "How do you like me now?" He then heard some alarm blaring. He turned to his back as he found Agent Simmons and Leo were causing some damages to the computer, causing it to go haywire. He gasped, "Idiots! Stop it!"

As Knockout was about to turn and stop Agent Simmons and Leo, both Bulkhead and Wreck-Gar quickly grabbed and tripped him over to the computer's screen, causing him some electrical shocks before it exploded and thrown him straight at his engineers. Knockout grunted as he slowly recovered from the explosion. He looked at his paint job again, and this time, it's much worse as he is completely covered by black and explosive marks.

Knockout screamed, "Nooooooooooooo! Damn you! You ruin everything!"

"Looks like you can't give the signal now," Bulkhead commented, "Megatron can't give the command to you either."

"Don't be too sure. Lord Megatron always have backup plan if anything bad happens," Knockout commented firmly and amusingly.

Knockout turned his attention to the Space Bridge Pillar Controller as he pressed some buttons on it. After accessing the code, the control pillar's screen glowed in red with Cybertronian Symbols. It then affects the rest of the pillars. Four of them lifted and launched to the sky at once. This alerted Bulkhead and his team.

"What the heck?!" Bulkhead asked in annoyance.

"I've deactivated my control pillar and set the rest of them in this sector to launch to the space now." Knockout explained calmly and amusingly. He took out his detonator controller. He smirked, "And here's my departing gift."

With the push of the button, the computer screen's turned into reddish glow with Cybetronian Language of Countdown. This shocked and alerted Bulkhead and his team.

Knockout grunted as he activated his com-link, "This is Knockout! Get me the Groundbridge for me and my units now!"

As commanded, the Groundbirgde Portal appeared on his left. He and his engineers make their escape at once, leaving Bulkhead and his team behind. All they can do its watch the screen's countdown.

"Scrap!" Bulkhead cursed in concern.

* * *

_Sahara Desert, Africa,_

The Autobots and Decepticons continued their fierce battle on the Sahara Desert. Volcanicus and Devastator swung and slammed their large long swords at each other for couple of times. They then have the clash for the moment. The Dinobot Combiner gave a powerful headbutt against the Conrtsucticon Combiner before punched and knocked him out. And just before he could do anything, his opponent kicked him by leg before gave another kick by chest. He got up and rammed him against the fortress's walls, where he gave some couple of punches. Volcanicus kicked him off before swung his sword in knocking Devastator to back off. Both of them resumed their sword fighting.

Breakdown grabbed and thrown Brawn at Springer to the ground hard as he was about to hammer on them. He got his back shot. He turned and glared at Sideburns, who is armed with Shotgun. He blasted him off with missile launcher, killing him. He turned and slammed at Searchlight's head, twisting and killing him. Seeing his teammates got killed, Springer screamed in anger as he charged and gave Breakdown a powerful punch on his face. He then transformed into Cybertronian Helicopter, unleashing the barrage of missiles and laser beams at him, knocking him out.

As Springer transformed into his robot mode, he armed with his long sword, preparing to finish Breakdown. Suddenly, the explosion occurred from the top of Decepticon Fortress #1. Autobots were in shock and disbelief of what they saw.

The Groundbridge Portal appeared at Decepticon Fortress #1's. Breakdown and the rest of Decepticons received the reports and order from Knockout. They all quickly turned and headed towards the portal.

Springer and his units turned and looked at the destruction of Decepticon Fortress #1. All of them couldn't believe that Bulkhead and his team were killed in explosion. To everyone's shock, they found a bluish energized sphere burst out from the top of fortress. It dived and landed on the ground hard. The energized shield dispersed and revealed Bulkhead, injured Wreck-Gar, Agent Simmons and Leo.

"Bulkhead!" Springer exclaimed in shock and concern. He approached and checked on him and his team. He asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. That hurt. If Wreck-Gar hadn't pull out his shield barrier in time, we would have been dead," Bulkhead confirmed while rubbing his head's back. He turned and looked at Wreck-Gar, "Thanks, I owe you a lot. You're a hero."

Wreck-Gar smiled weakly, "T-thank you... F-Friend..."

Feeling his Energon leaking out a lot, Wreck-Gar's eyes slowly closed down and gave the last breathe. Bulkhead was in shocked and upset to see his friend died. He sighed angrily as he slowly and gently put the lifeless body of Junkion down.

"Damn it. We've lost another one..." Springer exclaimed in frustration, "W-What happen, Bulk?"

Bulkhead grunted in frustration, "We got caught off guard. The Cons were prepared and sent this sector's Pillars to the space now. They're preparing to bring Cybertron here."

Springer and his units became shocked and concern, fearing that the worst has yet to come...

* * *

_Gobi Desert, China,_

In evening, Groundbridge Portal appeared in the middle of desert. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Rodimus, Kup, Mirage and their human allies and troopers emerged out from the portal before it disappeared.

"Back to desert. Yeah me..." Rodimus commented dryly, "Why does it have to be desert?"

"Is that bad?" Mirage asked amusingly.

Rodimus groaned in frustration, "You have no idea..."

"Guys, let's focus on the mission," Sideswipe said firmly. He turned and searched the area. He looked up and found a road on the ground. He hummed in surprise, "That's something..."

"Why on Earth there's a road here?" Mr. Yeager asked curiously.

Megan looked up as she gasped in concern while pointed in front of her, "That's because we've found the second Decepticon Fortress! It's just ahead!"

Following Megan's pointing, Bumblebee and his team looked up and found another large purplish colored Decepticon Fortress with long, complicated and dangerous designs of highway roads in the middle desert.

Coyote hissed, "That could complicate things."

"Wow. Didn't know the Cons loved the race," Sentry asked in surprise.

Bumblebee radioed, _"Barricade! Been racing! On Velocitiron!"_

"Yup. Barricade and his gang including Stunticons, Shutter, Dropkick and Stinger did race on Velocitorn," Rodimus confirmed firmly, "I can bet that they knew that humans don't stand the chance to race these dangerous course. They'd be wash out by the second that they tried to get in."

Kup scoffed as he placed the cigar on his mouth, "Not us. We're the expert of these terrain."

"What's with cigar?" Mr. Yeager asked in surprise upon looking at Kup's mouth.

"What's the cigar," Kup asked in confusion.

_"Focus, Autobots. We've got the race to win!"_ Bumblebee radioed wildly, _"Transform and roll out!"_

Bumblebee and his team transformed into their vehicle modes. Megan and her father boarded in Bumblebee's car. They all entered highway, heading and driving straight to the Decepticon Fortress #2.

* * *

_Decepticon Fortress #2, Desert, China,_

After arriving at the second fortress, Barricade and his team were preparing and setting up for Megatron's _Operation: Endgame_ inside the command center. Shutter and Dropkick were working, checkingand setting up with the Space Bridge Control Pillar and other four pillars. Barricade, Stinger and Bonecrusher were discussing and planning for how to defend the fortress from the Autobots.

**_BLARED!_** Decepticons were alerted by the alarm. They turned and looked at the monitor screen, revealing Bumblebee and his team have entered the highway area. They were all driving straight to their fortress.

"So, they have come. Bumblebee is with them, no doubt." Barricade commented amusingly, "Shutter and Dropkick, continue with the Space Bridge Pillar! Bonecrusher and Stinger, with me, we're gonna give these fools a ride that they never forget!"

"Yes, sir!" Shutter, Dropkick, Bonecrusher and Stinger saluted firmly and proudly.

While Shutter and Dropkick were working on the Space Bridge Control Pillar; Barricade, Bonecrusher and Stinger marched and exited out of the command center, preparing their army to engage and battle with Bumblebee and his team.

* * *

_Highway, Decepticon Fortress #2, Gobi Desert, China,_

Bumblebee and his team, activate and hit their overdrive mode, were driving very fast and swift across the highway road now. They haven't found and encounter any sign of the Decepticons; though they did meet with couple of traps such as turrets, missile launchers, grenades, pendulum blades, pits of spikes and wild beasts, rolling spiked balls and more.

Bumblebee and his team have barely and struggled to dodge and evade the traps on the highway route. However, they have suffered some losses during their driving. Despite some setbacks, they continued driving as fast as they can towards the fortress. Unfortunately, one of their buggies got shot and blasted.

Coyote turned her back as she found Barricade and the large numbers of Decepticon Troopers in their vehicle modes are charging and chasing after them. She gasped, "Guys, more Decepticons incoming!"

"Damn it! We've gotta get to the fortress now!" Mirage suggested in concern.

"Bee! Rodimus! Get to the fortress now! The rest of us will hold the line," Sideswipe exclaimed.

_"You sure?" _Bumblebee asked in concern.

"Don't worry, Bee. We've got this! Now go!" Sideswipe said firmly, "Everyone distract and lure them away from our team! Bee and Rodimus gotta reach to the fortress!"

"Alright. Now let's show these Cons what we're made of!" Kup exclaimed happily.

As planned, both Bumblebee and Rodimus drove off at once, accompanied by ten Autobot Troopers and Weaponized Buggies. They're driving straight to the Decepticon Fortress #2. Sideswipe, Kup, Mirage and the rest of their units used the reverse gear to move back to engage and attack Barricade's Team and Army.

While in their vehicle modes, Autobot Troopers used their blasters to fire and shoot down their enemy troops. The drivers were driving their buggies, the gunners fired both their machines guns and turrets at them as well. Both Sentry and Coyote were leading the team to fight them off at once.

Spotting Bumblebee and Rodimus have taken another route to Decepticon Fortress #2, Barricade groaned in anger, "They're not getting away that easily! I won't let them off the hook! Stinger, Bonecursher, take them down! I need 60 soldiers with me. We're gonna squash some bugs!"

Bonecrusdher chuckled, "Oh yeah! Figthing time!"

"Yeah. Time to finish those fools for good!" Stinger exclaimed in agreement.

As commanded, both Bonecrusher and Stinger led the army of 500 Vehicon Troopers as they're chasing and engaging the rest of Autobots. Barricade took 60 troopers with him as they took secret route to their fortress.

Using his scooping fork, Bonecrusher scoop and throw both Autobot Troopers and buggies off everywhere while ramming and knocking them. He then began transforming into his robot mode. He roared angrily and wildly as he skated and charged straight at the Autobots. Stinger transformed into his robot mode as he climbed up to the top of small tower, where he activated and sniped down his enemy troops.

Seeing their allies are being taken down, three Autobots transformed at once. Sideswipe and Kup turned back and engaged with Bonecrusher in a fierce duel. While taking cover and moving towards his enemy, Mirage sniped and fire back at Stinger. Sentry and Coyote continued leading their units and Autobot Troopers in engaging the Vehicon Troopers.

Bonecrusher, Kup and Sideswipe were skating across the highway route as they were battling with each other fiercely and determinedly. Spotted a large missile launcher aimed and readied to fire at them, both Kup and Sideswipe quickly skated and jumped over it. Bonecrusher charged and rammed it into pieces. He then pounced and slammed both of them off the highway route. They all slowly falling while knocking and slamming against the walls and edges. They all landed on the ground hard.

While recovering from the fall, Bonecrusher launched his scoop-like claws on Kup before swung and slammed on the ground one to three times. He then dragged his captive towards him as he began gave couple of punches on him. Sideswipe grunted as he slowly got up and found Kup was being attacked. He transformed into his silver Chevrolet Corvette as he charged and rammed straight at Bonecrusher off, freeing Kup. He began swinging and striking his swords at the Decepticon Brute, who grumbled and grunted angrily to fight them off.

Sideswipe continued swinging and striking his blades at Bonecrusher, whose body armor proved to be strong and effective to block and deflect the attacks for few times. The Decepticon launched his claw in capturing him by head while holding both of his arms as he slowly crushing and tearing his body apart. Luckily, Kup charged and rammed him off, freeing Sideswipe. The Autobot Veteran helped Sideswipe to stand up. They then found more of Vehicon Troopers have arrived and assisted their leader to fight against them both. Both of them fought and engaged the troopers while battling with Bonecrusher as well.

Stinger and Mirage fired and sniped their sniping guns at each other while dodging and evading the blasts for couple of times. And at the same time, they have to take out on enemy troops. Seeing Stinger got distracted for shooting down his Vehibot Troopers and their human allies, Mirage activated his invisibility mode at once.

After the dealt with nuisance, Stinger turned his attention to Mirage but found him nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he felt couple of punches and kicks before got thrown off to the ground. Mirage reappeared in physical form. And just before he could finish his enemy off, Stinger grabbed and tripped him off to the ground. The Velocitronian Decepticon quickly got up and struck his blade at Velocitronian Autobot, who quickly activated his invisibility and escaped his certain death. He reappeared behind of his rival, whom he kicked from back before gave some couple of punches. And just before he could finish him off, Stinger activated and fired his missiles at him, blasting and blowing him off. The Decepticon Scout continued firing and blasting his guns and missiles at the Autobot Spy, who barely used his invisible ability to escape the attacks. Unfortunately, he got hit by the attack as he was thrown straight to the front.

Stinger was prepared to finish Mirage off. To his unexpectedness, he got his chest blasted by missile explosion. While holding both Kup and Sideswipe were grabbed, Boncrusher was prepared to finish them off. He too got his back hit as well.

Both Autobots and their Human Allies looked up as they found China, Japanese, Korean and more of Asian Military Forces have arrived by jets, naval ships and tanks. They all were firing and shooting down both troopers and their arsenals. This caused Sideswipe and his allies to cheer.

Sentry turned and found three commanders from three nations. They all bowed humbly before him. He bowed humbly to them as well.

"Thanks for the assistance," Sentry thanked in relief.

"When we received the message from Optimus Prime, our leaders were skeptical of trusting foreign military, but after seeing what you have done. They decided to send military to ally with you to stop them," Japanese Commander reported, "Commander Takara is at your service."

"Tell us what do you require," Chinese Commander said firmly.

"Take down those turrets and traps," Sentry instructed, "Give covering fire for Yellow Camaro and Black-Orange Lamborghini. They're on our sides. Time to show the Decepticons that Western and Eastern Side are not to be mess with!"

"YES SIR!" Asian Commanders saluted firmly.

Almost all of Asian Commanders gave the order to their own nation military force to blast and destroy most of fortress's defense system and traps, as well as shooting down most of Vehicon Troopers and saving the Autobot Troopers and their Human Allies.

Sentry and Coyote gave some instruction to them about who and where the Asian Military Forces should be targeting and shooting down. Stinger and Mirage swung and struck their blades at each other swiftly in high speed and agility. Kup and Sideswipe firmly and determinedly launched couple of punches at Bonecrusher, who firmly and angrily retaliated and fought back as well.

* * *

_Decepticon Fortress #2, Gobi Desert, China,_

Bumblebee and Rodimus continued driving through the dangerous and complicated highway in rollecoaster style, which caused motion sickness for Mr. Yeager to feel. And at the same time, they were firing at both Vehicon Troopers and their arsenals. Despite their effort and speed of breaking through the enemy lines, they're nowhere close to the fortress due to enemy resistance and almost got lost in the maze of highway.

Thanks to Asian Military Force's assistance, they have crippled Decepticon's troopers and arsenals. Thus, giving Bumblebee and Rodimus the chance to locate and reach the fortress. They have reached their destination. Letting both Mr. Yeager and Megan out, both of them transformed back into their robot modes.

"We're getting close," Rodimus said seriously.

Bumblebee radioed, _"Eeyup. Let's finish this."_

**_KNOCK!_** The noise alerted Bumblebee and his team. They turned and looked at Rodimus, who is also surprise and shock. He looked at his chest, which transformed and opened its chest into cupboard. It revealed sickly Shane, Tessa and Izzy. They all groaned sickly.

"Sacre bleu! What are you doing inside me?!" Rodimus asked in shock and concern as he took them out and put them down.

Mr Yeager groaned, "What the hell are you all doing here?!"

"Sorry, dad. We want to help," Tessa explained sadly.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah. You guys gonna need all the help you can get to stop the Cons. I don't want you guys to get killed."

"And for the record, I against it," Shane added bluntly.

Mr. Yeager sighed, "No point for going back. Stick together. We're all going in."

Megan nodded, "The Cons would be expecting us. Be prepare!"

With Bumblebee and Rodimus barged in and charged to engage the enemy troops, Yeager Family and Shane followed them from behind. They're heading straight to the command center, where they must stop and destroy the Space Bridge Control Pillar before it's too late.

* * *

_Command Center, Decepticon Fortress #2, Gobi Desert, China,_

Shutter, Dropkick and their engineers were checking up and making sure that Space Bridge Control Pillar and its remaining pillars within the Asia Sector are functioning and working.

_BOOM!_ The explosion has alerted Shutter and her team of the attack. They turned to their back, where they found Bumblebee and Rodimus have rammed through and entered the chamber.

_"Alright, Evildoer! Step away from the Doomsday Weapon!"_ Bumblebee radioed firmly.

Rodimus agreed, "What he said!"

"I don't think so!" Shutter disagreed, "Take care of them!"

Dropkick chuckled amusingly as he transformed into his Bell AH-1 SuperCobra Helicopter as he launched the barrage of laser beams and missiles at both Bumblebee and Rodimus, who barely dodged the attacks. While taking cover, they were firing back at him. He evaded them as he retaliated and shoot back at them.

During their crossfire, Bumblebee continued firing them back at him, keeping him distracted. This allowed Rodimus to transformed into his Lamborghini Mode to drive all the way to the back, where he transformed and jumped on Dropkick to the ground hard. Dropkick grunted in pain as he slowly got up and engaged both Bumblebee and Rodimus, who firmly and swiftly fought back. When Dropkick attacked one of them the other protect and cover him to fight back. Three of them have been fighting for couple of times.

After ten rounds, Dropkick grunted in anger as he jumped and struck his punches at Bumblebee and Rodimus, who grabbed and thrown him off to the barrels of Energon. As they were about to finish him off, they heard the loud siren noise sounded. They turned and found Barricade in his police car mode, charging and ramming them both off.

"Mind if I join you?" Barricade asked calmly.

Dropkick grunted as he slowly got up from the ground, "I almost have them, you know!"

"Yeah, sure…" Barricade remarked sarcastically. He activated and readied his armored metallic nunchucks as he approached to Bumblebee, "Ready to get squash, bug?"

Bumblebee radioed grumpily, _"Watch the language! That's insulting!"_

"You take the cop," Rodimus said firmly and amusingly as he turned and faced off Dropkick, "That hot shot's mine!"

Bumblebee and Rodimus charged and engaged both Barricade and Dropkick. Bumblebee jumped and about to slam a punch at Barricade, who evaded the attacks twice before swung and knocked him to the ground. He charged and attacked him. He barely dodged and evaded the attacks. Bumblebee got up and engaged Barricade in the fierce battle. Dropkick and Rodimus transformed into their vehicle modes, accelerating and driving around the area while ramming and knocking, and even firing at each other for few times.

While Bumblebee and Rodimus were battling with Barricade and Dropkick, Yeager Family and Shane were sneaking around the chamber as they're approaching to the Space Bridge Control Pillar. They prepared to shut it down. Unfortunately for them, they have to wait due to Shutter and her engineers were still checking and working on Space Bridge Control Pillar.

"Now what?" Tessa asked in concern.

"Need a distraction. Big one to get their attention," Mr. Yeager said firmly as he turned and looked at Shane. He smiled amusingly, "I think we have one."

The rest of his daughters turned and looked at Shane, who looked nervous and worried. He doesn't like the looks of them.

Shutter and her engineers were almost finished with adjusting the Space Bridge Control Pillar. They all felt something hit on their heads. They turned and looked around of their surroundings, searching for the source. They then found Shane, Tessa and Izzy were throwing couple of broken pieces at them.

Shutter groaned angrily, "Take care of them now!"

Vehicon Engineers stand up at once. They all armed and readied with their weapons. They chased after Shane, Tessa and Izzy. Three of them make the run, as well as going behind the table and crates for cover and hiding. They then used, pushed and dropped couple of items such as spilling Energon, dropping blasters and weapons and even pushing the crates to make the rest drop on engineers.

As Shutter was making final adjustment on Space Bridge Control Pillar, she then heard someone cleared the throat. As she looked up, she found Mr. Yeager and Megan used the robotic arm in catapulting some heavy objects in throwing and knocking her off to the ground. Shutter grunted in anger and frustration while shaking her head off. She groaned in anger as she armed herself with blasters, ready to finish them both. Both Mr. Yeager and Megan jumped off the table before the blasts hit it. She tried to blast and shoot at them but keep missing due to them ran very fast and swift.

As Shutter was distracted in firing and shooting down on them; Shane, Tessa and Izzy came across to the large forklift. Three of them looked at each other as they nodded firmly and slyly. While Tessa and Izzy unlocked the restrained, Shane was using control panel, setting and coordinating where to launch the attack. Shutter has cornered both Mr. Yeager and Megan to the corner, preparing to finish them both. Tessa and Izzy have removed the restrained, shouted at Shane, signaling him to activate the forklift to move out and charge straight at Shutter straight against the walls. Mr. Yeager and Megan were lucky to dodge it at the last minute.

As the family regrouped and cheered wildly and happily for their victory, they all turned their attention on the Space Bridge Control Pillar and the monitor. They began sabotaging and damaging them as fast as they can.

Rodimus got thrown and slammed straight on the long table. Dropkick slammed his elbow against his chest for three to five times. The hotshot warrior nudged his knee on the Decepticon's head before kicked him off. He got up as he and Velocitronian Decepticon engaged another fierce brawl at each other for few times. They even used some tools and plank in hitting at each other wildly and firmly. They then launched a string fist punches at each other's faces. They departed for the moment.

Rodimus charged and prepared to launch another punch at him. Dropkick jumped as he transformed into his helicopter mode, firing his machine guns at him. He barely dodged and evaded the blasts. He came across to the chains. He grabbed it at once as he lassoed and thrown it straight at the helicopter's rotor, causing him to go out of control of flying. He was forced to transformed back into his robot mode. Unfortunately, the chains began lassoing and tying him up tight, and even jamming his gears, limbs and joints as well as he landed on the ground.

Dropkick grunted in anger, "You think this little chain's gonna-!"

Rodimus pulled the chain hard, tearing and breaking the lassoed Dropkick into pieces and engulfed in explosion.

Rodimus whistled, "Wow. What do you know? It works."

Bumblebee barely dodged and evaded the swinging nunchuks from Barricade. As he jumped back, Barricade roared as he jumped and slam a powerful kick on him to the ground. He struggled to get up but slammed and punched to the ground by the Decepticon Police. He then grabbed for him to thrust a punch against his gut for three times. Bumblebee managed to kicked Barricade by bottom before kicked the chest off. He then grabbed and slammed him to the ground before slammed some punches on chest and head. Barricade kicked him off before tripped Bumblebee to the ground. He jumped and slammed a punch on him but missed but got thrown off by him. Barricade and Bumblebee got up as they continued their fight.

Shutter grunted angrily and painfully as she moved and pushed the forklift aside. She turned to the computer, where she found Yeager Family were sabotaging the Space Bridge Control Pillar and computer. She groaned angrily as she activated and armed with powerful cannon at them. Fortunately, Rodimus came to their aid by jumping over while grabbing and holding tight on them before the blasts hit and destroyed the computer and damaged the Space Bridge Control Pillar. This shocked and alerted everyone by it.

"No…" Shutter exclaimed in disbelief. She screamed, "Curse you filthy humans!"

Rodimus scoffed happily, "Looks like we win!"

Bumblebee radioed happily, _"You've said it, partner! We're the Champions!"_

"Don't bet on it. Shutter, now!" Barricade said firmly as he activated his com-link, "I need the Groundbridge for my team!"

As commanded, Shutter used her right gauntlet, activating and pushing the buttons. This has caused not just four pillars lifted and ascended to the sky, but the damaged monitor screen revealed more across Asia Sector responded and launched to atmosphere as well.

_"What have you done?!"_ Bumblebee radioed angrily.

Barricade smirked, "Always have the backup plans. See you at our final hours, Autobot!"

And just before Bumblebee could do anything, Barricade swung and struck his nunchucks at him off. Shutter thrown her grenade at Rodimus, prompted him to cover Yeager Family and Shane with his body shield. It exploded in front of him. With the Autobtos being distracted, the Groundbridge Portal appeared, alerting both Barricade and Shutter to move out and enter the portal, joined few remaining of the engineers.

Bumblebee, Rodimus and Yeager Family grunted in pain as they're recovering by the surprise attacks. They not only found the enemy have make their escape, but also failed their mission.

* * *

_Highway, Decepticon Fortress #2, Gobi Desert, China,_

The Autobos and their human allies continued battling and engaging the Decepticons, led by Bonecrusher and Stinger. Neither side have gained the upper hand. Suddenly the large Groundbridge Portal appeared, prompting the Decepticons to turn and make their escape into it at once. This confused and concerned the Autobots and their human allies.

Bumblebee, Rodimus and their human allies emerged out from Decepticon Fortress. Kup, Sideswipe, Mirage and their allies regrouped with them.

"What happen, Bee? Did you shut down their operation on this sector?" Sideswipe asked in concern.

Bumblebee sighed and radioed, _"No. They got away. The Pillars got launched into the space… We've failed."_

The Autobots looked shocked and concern of what they just heard and couldn't believe it either. Their mission has failed.

Bumblebee clenched his fists tightly, _"Gotta get back. Back to Prime!"_

_To be Continued…_

_Review and Suggest…_


	20. Chapter 19: Battle of the Earth (II)

**Author's Notes:**

I was originally going to reveal you all behind my true plans at the end of story, but some idiotic asshole has the nerve of accusing me for plagiarism. The nerve! I don't appreciate accusation and insults.

The last prequel of Transformers Prime IV: Guardians is actually based and referenced to both all of the first pilot episodes of **_Transformers Media _**and even the **_Live-Action Films _**excluding **_Prime & Cyberverse_**. I'm sure you all noticed of the events. I didn't want to write out the reference because I know the fans, be casual and hardcore, are smart enough to figure it out and feel nostalgic to reminisce your childhood animated series' event. It's designed to be as the tribute and honor to **_Transformers media_**. That's my explanation behind writing the story, it is time to resume with Great Battle of Earth.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Battle of the Earth (II)**

_Chernobyl, Russia,_

Using the Groundbridge Portal, Ironhide and his team have arrived at the devastation site of ruins of building, burnt and dead forest, blackish lake and so on, with chemical and radioactive waste everywhere. Professor Sumdac and the N.E.S.T. Strike Team Soldiers have worn the radioactive suits, to breathe and survive in the wasteland.

"Wow. This is bad..." Groove commented in shock and concern.

"Cozy place you've got here," Hound commented amusingly with a whistle.

Depth Charge sniffed a bit, "More like terrible this place is. I smell death here."

"Chernobyl," Professor Sumdac explained sadly, "This land used to be a very beautiful and fertilized land in Russia. But it was gone when the nuclear disaster occurred in 26 April 1986. They were performing some research and experiments on nuclear and radioactive in their building. But something went wrong, causing the meltdown on this very place. It's a good thing that people were evacuated in time."

"Ouch..." Streetwise cringed in fear, "Man. I'm sorry to hear that, Professor. Can't imagine how bad it will be if it was our home."

"Worse. Still, what caused this?" Hot Shot asked in concern.

Red Alert hummed in concern while looking at his scanner, "Probably not good. Hopefully, it's not one of our tech. I hate to imagine how badly damage it cause to this world..."

"Whatever the case, get ready for the big fight," Ironhide said firmly while readying with his cannons, "The Cons know we're here. Get ready for anything..."

Prowl nodded firmly, "Affirmative, Ironhide. Everyone, move out. And watch out for traps and ambushes. The enemy could use the terrain and surroundings to their advantage to defeat us."

"Just what we need. More damn radioactive grenades," Zimmerman complained.

Dutch sighed, "Could be worse..."

"Time's wasting, Bots and Men. Let's move out," Ironhide ordered firmly.

Ironhide's Team marched out while did their best from not touching or even caused some explosion with chemical and radioactive wastes. Ironhide was on the front, followed by Protectorbots and their Vehibot Troopers covering sides and rear, which was guarded by Hound and Depth Charge. Professor Sumdac, Dutch and Zimmerman, as well as their soldier were on the center as they protecting their scientist until they reached their destination.

After marching through the wasteland, Ironhide's Team has arrived on top of the hill. They then found a large metallic and armored factory-like fortress with a large metallic gate. It has five towers with chemical logo and consisting of four tube-like on four sides, and filled with various turrets and armored tanks. The fortress's front view was a large pond of muddy yet radioactive sand, covered by trashes and large boulders.

"Wow..." Zimmerman commented in shock and disbelief, "We're so gonna need a bigger mobile fortress for this one."

"Yeah. No kidding..." Hound agreed in concern before replaced it with another cigar, "The Cons sure are busy lately."

"Yeah. For conquering the Earth," Hot Shot commented in shock and concern, "So, what's the plan, Ironhide? Charge in and take down the fortress at once?"

"Suicide mission? I like it," Depth Charge commented amusingly and cockily.

"Wow. Hold your tailpipe, bots." Ironhide commanded firmly, "There is no way that we can take it down especially they've got some serious firepower and heavy artillery. No way we can take it down. We've gotta play smart to take the fortress down."

"And how are we gonna do that, sir?" Streetwise asked in concern.

"Don't tell me that we've gotta sneak pass those guys," Groove asked in disbelief.

"Well, you've got a better idea?" Ironhide asked in annoyance. Autobots remained silent as they have no idea. He sighed, "Either way, as soon as Depth Charge and I reach the fortress, I'll signal you guys to attack them. Keep them distracted as long as you can until you blow the tower and the rest of pillars here for good."

"Well, that sounds easy," Hot Shot commented amusingly, "All we need to do blast them up for good."

"No, it won't. In case you've forgotten, Hot Shot, this area is filled with radioactive and chemical waste. Therefore, they could use it to their advantage to destroy us." Red Alert reminded Hot Shot while whacking his head. He continued while looking at his right-hand scanner screen, "And not to mention, the intel confirmed that there're mines everywhere. And the problem is that my scanner is unable to detect them."

Prowl hummed in concern, "He's right. It's too risky for us to engage them. We have to be cautious of the situation. And avoid damaging this land as well."

"Yeesh. What's with the poet, cop?" Hound asked in annoyance.

"Merely speaking of my mind. Nothing more," Prowl said firmly, "We have to proceed carefully, not act recklessly..."

Ironhide sighed in concern, "Sorry, Prowl, but we're running out of time. I'm going in. Wait for my signal."

Ironhide and Depth Charge transformed into their alternate modes. Professor Sumdac boarded into the pickup truck. They both moved out at once. Both Autobots and their Human Allies loaded and armed with their blasters, preparing for their next fight against the enemies.

It was thanks to black colored scheme on his alternate mode, Ironhide was able to blend in due to the timeline at Russia's timeline is late evening. Depth Charge was flying while following after them from behind. They're almost reach to the entrance. The Decepticons haven't noticed them so far until...

**_BOOM! _**Ironhide and Depth Charge quickly halted their advanced as they're witnessing couple of explosion occurred across the sand. This alerted the Decepticons to fire their blasters and heavy artillery on them. Ironhide and Depth Charge quickly moved and hid behind the large debris of wall for cover.

"Damn it! They've been spotted!" Red Alert reported in concern.

Armed with his shurikens and blasters, Prowl shouted, "All units, open fire now! Covering fire!"

As ordered, both Autobots and their Human Allies armed and fired their blasters at the Decepticons and their heavy artillery, causing the latter turned and fired at them. Ironhide and his team were taking shelter from the attacks while both Autobots continued firing back at the enemies.

"How the hell happen?!" Depth Charge asked angrily.

"No idea. Something must have tripped the mines," Ironhide said in concern.

"That would be me," Sari's voice said in concern. Ironhide and his team turned and looked at the boulder. They found her emerging out from her hiding. She worn her radioactive suit as well. She waved nervously, "Hi..."

"Sari?! What are you doing here?! Why aren't you with your friends in Metroplex?!" Professor Sumdac asked in disbelief and shocked. He groaned frantically, "Sari, what were you thinking?! The battlefield is not some kind of children's playground! You could have get killed!"

Sari sighed, "Sorry, dad. But if I didn't come here in time, you guys would have been blown up!"

Professor Sumdac sighed in annoyance, "There is no excuse of what you shouldn't have done, and do what your father has told you! Now you're stuck with us! I'm more worried and scared that something bad may happen to you!"

Sari groaned, "Dad, I'm not helpless. I can handle it! I saved you guys from the mines!"

Professor Sumdac was about to argue, Depth Charge spoke, "Hate to be break your family chatting, but we've got more important things to do!"

Ironhide grunted while firing at his enemies, "Yeah, no kidding. We've gotta turn the tide now."

Ironhide took the glance at the fortress, observing and analyzing the battlefield as he was trying to find a way to escape and breakthrough the enemy line. Remembering about the mines, he gave some thoughts of how he and his team can get in.

"I might have the idea. And we need the Defensor's help, "Ironhide said firmly and calmly. He contacted through his com-link, "Prowl, I've got the idea!"

* * *

_Command Center, Decepticon Fortress #3, Chernobyl, Russia,_

Blackout and the Combaticons were inside the command center, witnessing the fierce battle between theirs and the Autobots. And at the same time, the engineers were working and checking on the Space Bridge Control Pillar and its others. They're almost done with it.

"The Autobots have made their move," Vortex commented amusingly, "Looks like you're right, Swindle. Especially setting and hiding couple of mines."

Swindle smirked amusingly while shrugged, "I do my best..."

Brawl cracked his fists, "Come on! I wanna start picking a fight with them now!"

"Keep your excitement in check, Brawl!" Blackout scolded Brawl angrily, "Our mission is to protect the pillars until the right time has come. We must not fail Lord Megatron."

"One way or another, guys, the Autobots will get here sooner or later," Blast-Off exclaimed cockily, "I'd say we take care of them before they finish their job."

"I'm with you, Blast-Off," Onslaught said in agreement while crossed his arms. He turned and looked at Blackout, "Blackout, we're gonna take care of them at once. Not a single of them will breach us that easily. You can count on it."

Blackout nodded, "Very well. Combaticons, hold the line. I'll take care of this mission."

"You heard him, Combaticons," Onslaught said firmly, "Settle up!"

As commanded, Combaticons transformed into their military vehicle modes before roll out to the battlefield. Blackout remained in the command center, overseeing the pillars' progress for the time to launch them into space.

* * *

_Decepticon Fortress #3, Chernobyl, Russia,_

Firing and shooting down their enemies, the Vehicon Troopers held the line as long as they can. The Autobots and their Human Allies were firing back. And at the same time, Prowl and Protectorbots transformed into their vehicle modes like they're preparing to roll out.

"On your signal, Prowl," Red Alert said firmly.

"Alright. It's time," Prowl said firmly, "Combine into Defensor now!"

As commanded, Protectorbots rolled out at once. They were driving and heading straight towards the Decepticon Fortress #3. And at the same time, they were dodging and evading the blasts from their enemies especially the explosive mines across the muddy sand.

Almost reaching towards their destination, they all quickly jumped up high and began the combination - Both Red Alert's Nissan Patrol Rescue SUV and Hot Shot's Police Interceptor Ford Taurus transformed into legs, Prowl's Police BMW R1200RT and Groove's Sikorsy HH-60 Jayhawk Helicopter became the large armored hands and Streetwise's Rosenbauer Panther Fire Truck formed into a large torso with head. They all combined into Defensor.

"Defensor operational!" Defensor commanded firmly.

Defensor dug and gathered most of the sand, containing couple of mines, forming them into a large ball. He roared out loud while throwing it straight at the metallic entrance. Upon making the impact against the gate, explosion occurred, destroying both the gate and some of the Vehicon Trooper guarding it. The gate and walls have formed the hole!

"Walls' been taken down!" Defensor declared firmly.

"Now's our chance!" Ironhide ordered firmly, "Charge to the fortress! Take them down!"

Hound roared wildly and happily, "You heard the bot! Let's go wild!"

The army of Autobots and Human Allies gave loud battle cries and cheers as they all charged straight to the Decepticon Fortress #3. Defensor covered and protected them by firing their blasters and even throwing the spinning rotor blades at both turrets and heavy artillery, giving his allies a chance to reach the enemy base.

Upon entering the enemy fortress's entrance, couple of soldiers got shot by heads and limbs, alerting Ironhide and his team to quickly take cover and hid behind couple of barricaded walls and metallic debris. To their shock and concerns, they found the wounded soldiers screamed in pain and agony, feeling strange dark greenish-brownish mixed colors burning and melting their metallic armors and bodies. Some of the humans screamed in pain, feeling the same substance are burning and melting their skins and limbs.

"What was that?" Zimmerman asked in concern.

Dutch noticed some of Decepticon Troopers were firing the smaller turrets at them. He shouted and pointed at them, "Look up! They're using some kind of acid weapons!"

"Wonderful! Just what we need," Hound grumbled while loading up his Gatling Gun, "The raining acids. Like the hell we need more problems!"

"Trust me, buddy! It's about to get worst!" Onslaught's voice declared. Autobots took a peek as they found Onslaught and his team emerged from the entrance. He cracked his fists, "Combaticons! Combine into Bruticus! Time to teach them the lesson of pain!"

As commanded, Combaticons transformed into their vehicles modes while combining together at once. Brawl and Swindle turned from M1 Abram Tank and Humvee into large armored legs. Vortex and Blast-Off's Sikorsy UH-60 Black Hawk Ship and Apollo 13 Space Shuttle in becoming strong armored hands. Onslaught jumped up high as he turned his ASTROS-II Multiple Launch Rocket System into a large armored torso with his head. They all combined and became Bruticus.

Bruticus roared wildly and angrily, "Bruticus! Online! Pounding time!"

And just before the front line Autobot units could do anything, they all got blasted and burnt by Bruticus's laser blasters and flamethrower. He even kicked most of them and even some of their Human Allies as well.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Sari asked fearfully.

"Bruticus! One of Decepticon Combiners!" Ironhide exclaimed in concern, "He's one tough Decepticon not to be mess with especially they've got some serious firepower!"

"Thanks for history but what's the plan?" Zimmerman asked frantically.

"I'll take care of him!" Defensor declared, "Ironhide! Depth Charge! Go! Get to the Control Pillar!"

"Got it," Ironhide nodded firmly. He turned and looked at Professor Sumdac and Sari, who were his palm. He placed them on his shoulder as they grabbed and hold on the pipes tightly. He grunted, "Hold on tight! We're going in!"

With the loud battle cry, Defensor charge and launched the punch at Bruticus, who grunted a bit before swung the punch back. Both of them began punching and kicking at each other fiercely and determinedly for couple of times.

Seeing Protectorbot Combiner was distracting and engaging the Combaticon Combiner, Ironhide and Depth Charge gave the loudest battle cry while charged straight to the entrance. The Vehicon Troopers tried to shoot or attack them, but were intercepted and prevented by Hound, Vehibot Troopers and their Human Allies, giving their allies the chance to get inside. Thus, they made it inside in time.

Both Autobots and Decepticons continued their fierce battles. Hound, Zimmerman and Dutch were leading their units against the enemy army. The heroic Autobots and their allies struggled of fighting back due to the enemy's heavy artillery and military tanks especially towers were firing back and defeated some of their soldiers. They were forced to fall back.

"We've gotta take down those towers!" Dutch exclaimed in concern.

"How?!" Zimmerman asked in concern.

Hound grunted while firing his twin blasters at couple of Vehicon Troopers. He then noticed a large armored tank fired its heavy cannon at him and his team. Luckily, they dodged down behind the large debris of wall for cover. Annoyed by the enemy artillery, it gave him some thoughts and idea.

Turned to Dutch and Zimmerman, Hound spoke, "I've got an idea. I need you two to get inside and hijack the tank. We can use that against them. Think you can handle it?"

Worried of the Decepticons within the tank, Dutch and Zimmerman, pushed their fears aside, exclaimed firmly, "We can do it!"

"Covering fire!" Hound commanded as he armed himself with Gatling Gun.

Emerging out from his hideout, Hound and his team provided the covering fire at the Decepticon Soldiers and their heavy artillery. They managed to shoot down some of enemy troops, and even make a dent on heavy artillery. But the Decepticons continued firing back at them.

Seeing Hound and the soldiers are distracting the enemies, Dutch and Zimmerman moved at once while hiding some of debris. They're approaching to the first military tank. They climbed to the top of military tank. They both tried to find a way into the tank. Zimmerman has the idea as he approached to the window screen, where he make the funny face. This caused the hatch opened. Dutch quickly threw couple of grenades inside the tank at once.

**_BOOM! _**The explosion occurred within the tank. Both Dutch and Zimmerman approached to the tank. They found both Vehicon Engineers were killed. They both swung their flags, alerting Hound to charge and get inside the tank. He turned his tank, began firing its cannon and turrets at both heavy artillery and turrets around the tower.

Defensor and Bruticus continued swinging and slamming punches at each other for few times. The Combaticon Combiner roared wildly and angrily as he slammed a powerful punch against Protectorbots Combiner's face but he recovered and slammed two punches on his face before hitting by gut. He grabbed and slammed him on the ground. Bruticus activated and fired his flamethrower and heavy turbo lasers at Defensor, forcing to move back and fire his machine guns at him. They both sustain some heavy damages from the blasts. As soon as they ran out of their weapons, they both charged and engaged the fierce brawl.

Bruticus tried to slam some couple of punches at Defensor, who blocked and deflected the attacks for long as he can. Seeing he's getting exhausting and tired from fighting, he quickly shook the attack off before slammed and rammed him off. He then gave some couple of punches. And unfortunately for him, Bruticus activated his chest and revealed some missile launchers, firing and blasting missiles at Defensor off. Armed with heavy artillery, Bruticus unleashed the barrage of turbo lasers, blasts and missiles at Defensor, who barely dodge and evade the attacks while firing his machine guns at him. At the last seconds, Defensor took out his rotor blades, throwing it in spinning straight at Bruticus, knocking him off.

Seeing the opening, Defensor charged and was about to slam some punches at Bruticus. But instead, Decepticon Combiner's missile launcher turned into a large powerful cannon, which blasted and knocked Autobot Combiner off. He got slammed to the ground, knocking five Protectorbots out.

Bruticus chuckled as he approached and prepared to finish the Protectorbots, "Time to blast them off to the sky!"

And just before he could do anything, Bruticus got hit and blasted by couple of missiles and exploded blasts. He got slammed to the ground, separating into five Combaticons. They grunted in pain, slowly recovering from the attacks. The Russian Army leading their military from east while the European led theirs from the west. They're now attacking both Vehicon Troopers and their fortress.

Hot Shot cheered, "Wow! Looks like we've got some backup!"

Red Alert nodded, "Yes. We're lucky to have more help now."

Brawl growled, "Big deal! More things for us to blow!"

"Yeah! These guys are nothing!" Vortex exclaimed amusingly.

"That won't save you!" Onslaught snarled, "The fight is far from over!"

Prowl armed himself with shurikens, "Agreed. Let's finish this!"

Both Protectorbots and Combaticons gave the loud battle cry. They all charged straight at each other. They both began their fierce brawl. Prowl and Onslaught have their fierce yet skilled and swift sword-fighting with each other. Through their vehicle modes, Hot Shot was chasing after Swindle, who was firing back at him. Streetwise and Brawl have some fierce brawling. Red Alert was sniping at Blast-Off, who was dodging and evading the attacks while firing back at him. During the air battle, Groove and Vortex were chaisng and firing each other. Both side are very fierce and etermined to win this fight.

* * *

_Command Center, Decepticon Fortress #3, Chernobyl, Russia,_

The Decepticon Engineers have finished making adjustment with the Space Bridge Control Pillar. They're placing both control pillar and its others in the middle of center, preparing to launch them to the space. Blackout approached to the control pillar as he was about to activate them. But instead, he got his back shot. Blackout turned on his back as he found Ironhide and Depth Charge, armed with their cannons, stood firmly before him.

Blackout growled, "I was wondering when will you show your face, Autobots..."

"Sorry for that. Your guards are rude to not let us in," Ironhide remarked sarcastically.

Cracked his fists, Depth Charge groaned, "Enough talk! Let's start fighting!"

Blackout chuckled, "I agree. Let's start. But before that." Activated his Shockwave Cannon, he fired at the control panel, damaging it. He smirked, "That way. You or your human friends won't interfere my mission. Now we can start!"

Blackout gave the loud battle cry as he fired his Shockwae Cannon at Iroinhide and Depth Charge, who barely dodge and evade the attacks. Hiding behind the control panels, they both fired back at him. He took out his large rotor blades, spinning it hard like a shield against the enemy attacks while firing at them. H swung and threw his spinning rotor blades at both of them. They got pushed back a bit. While charging his Bombard Cannon, he charged straight at them ready for fire at them. Luckily, Depth Charge transformed into his manta ray, unleashing sonic wave in blowing him away while Ironhide fired both Heavy Iron and Heavy Shotgun, knocking him off but not before he fired his Bombard Cannon at them. Three of them grunted in pain, slowly getting up from the ground. Three of them engaged another fierce battle.

While Ironhide and Depth Charge distracted and fought Blackout, Professor Sumdac and Sari ran towards the damaged control panel. They both looked shock and concern upon looking at it.

"What now?" Sari asked in concern.

"Without the control panel, I cannot deactivate the Space Bridge Pillars on both Russia and Europe. Unless..." Professor Sumdac said in concern. He turned and looked at the Space Bridge Control Pillar and its others, guarded by Vehicon Engineers. He hummed, "If we can destroy them instead, should shut down the rest! We need distraction."

**_BOOM! _**Depth Charge was thrown and knocked most of Engineers out. He roared angrily as he attacked them at once. Both Ironhide and Blackout were now battling with each other.

Sari whistled, "That clears the problem. Come on!"

Professor Sumdac and Sari approached to the Space Bridge Control Pillar as they both began working and tinkering with it.

After knocking out the engineers, Depth Charge turned and charged straight at Blackout, who was about to finish Ironhide on the ground. He got grabbed and held him back for the moment. Blackout nudged him by elbow, breaking himself free from tight grip, he turned and engaged him fiercely and wildly. He grabbed and thrown Depth Charge at Ironhide. Blackout, armed himself with both Shockwave and Bombard Cannon, preparing to finish them both. Both of them recovered from the attacks. And just before they could react, he launched the blasts at them both straight against the wall. Armed with rotor blades, Blackout prepared to finish them both.

Blackout swung and struck his blades at Ironhide and Depth Charge, who both held the attacks for the moment. They both then kicked him off at once. Depth Charge armed himself with a club while Ironhide morphed into silver armor-like. Blackout roared out wildly as he charged and swung his twin rotor blades at them. Ironhide's armor was able to withstand and endure the attack, allowing Depth Charge jumped to the front as he swung and slam his club at him. The Decepticon General roared in anger as he slammed a powerful punch at Depth Charge's face to the ground before grabbing and swinging him at Ironhide, injuring and making a dent on him a lot. He threw him at his rival to the ground. He then unleashed the barrage of Bombardment and Shockwave Cannons at them both.

Both Ironhide and Depth Charge were badly damaged from the attacks. Blackout swung and struck down his twin rotor blades on them both. They both barely hold off his attacks as the rotor blades gave them both a large scars on Depth Charge's chest and even Ironhide's left eye, making them screamed in pain. Ironhide was able to activate and fire his Missile Cannons in blasting Blackout off. And at the same time, Depth Charge used and threw his trident at chest, injuring him further. Three of them are badly injured and wounded from the firefight and weapons.

Blackout, Ironhide and Depth Charge armed themselves with their weaponized blasters. Two Autobots armed and aimed them at the Decepticon General, who did the same thing at them with his two cannons. Three of them fired them in full power, causing the chain reaction of explosion in repelling and knocking them off to the ground. Three of them groaned in pain and agony while barely and struggling to get up.

"Ironhide! Depth Charge!" Sari called out as she and Professor Sumdac waved to them at their Space Bridge Control Pillar. She shouted, "Blow the joint now!"

Professor Sumdac nodded, "It should shut down the rest of them!"

Professor Sumdac and Sari ran off and hid behind the control panel. Ironhide grabbed and fired all four of his weapons at Space Bridge Pillars. Blackout fired his cannons as well, to stop the attacks. Unfortunately for him, he managed to blasts most of them but one, which hit and destroyed the pillars. The Autobots and their allies cheered happily.

"Looks like we've won, Decepticon Punk," Ironhide commented.

Blackout smirked, "On the contrary, Ironhide, we're the ones, who won this fight. We have anticipated your intention of stopping us. So, I've ordered the Vehicon Troopers to launch them at once if the control pillars is shut down. You have lost."

And just before the Autobots could do anything, the Groundbridge Portal opened, promted Blackout to transform into his helicopter mode to fly and enter it before dispersed. Autobots and their human allies grunted in defeat and struggled to get up.

"We've been pubked..." Sari commented in disbelief.

Professor Sumdac sighed in disbelief, "Agreed. They anticipated our move..."

_"Ironhide! The Decepticons have retreated to their Groundbridge Portal,"_ Prowl's voice reported, _"Please tell me that we actually stop their operation."_

Ironhide grunted, "Unfortunately, Prowl, no. We only make things worst. Gotta get back I've had the feeling that Prime need all the help he can get for one frag of showdown!"

"Is that supposed to be swear?" Sari asked.

Professor Sumdac shrugged, "Can't be worse than the insensitive word for United Kingdom."

* * *

_Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Moon, Earth's Orbit,_

Ratchet and his team, using the Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, flying and heading straight to the Decepticon Fortress #4 on the Moon. Ratchet and his team are inside the command bridge. Ratchet and Jolt standing beside with Scattershot and Breakaway, who were piloting the spacecraft. Nosecone was navigating and handling the maintenance. Afterburner was checking and making sure that the turrets and weapons are functional and ready to fire. Crosswise was checking and looking through his computer scanner, scanning the area. Mudflap and Skids were fighting over a blaster. Chip, Rad, Alexis, Carlos and their Minicons were standing and watching the event from the control panel.

"Incredible…" Alexis commented in surprise while looking at the window screen. She sighed in relief, "I've always dreamed of going into space and land on the moon."

Sureshock smiled, "I'm glad you like it, Alexis."

"Because your name is also means 'moon'?" Rad asked playfully.

Alexis scoffed as she nudged Rad by a fist, "Very funny, Rad." She sighed, "Well, it would be fun and great for us to walk on the moon for once in a while."

"I didn't know that he name means 'moon' also," High Wire said in surprise.

Grindor shrugged, "Me neither."

"According to intel, we should be arriving at the dark side of the moon," Chip said firmly while looking at his laptop, "The fortress will be heavily guarded. We won't be getting some help from the Earth. We're on our own."

Spotting something ahead, Carlos hissed in concern, "Hate to be bearer of bad news, guys, I spotted something there!"

Everyone looked up and found a large spikier and armored yet demonically Decepticon Fortress #4 with turrets and cannons. It was surrounded by more of Decepticon Warships, Carriers and fighters.

"Primus help us…" Jolt said in shock and concern.

"Looks like we've found the fortress," Scattershot said in shock and feared, "We're so outnumbered and outmatched…"

"Indeed," Ratchet said in agreement and concern. He sighed, "For the sake of this planet and Cybetrron, we have to stop them now! Prepare for battle!"

As commanded, the Autobots prepared themselves for the next battle against the Decepticons on the Moon. They even alerted both pilots and marines geared up for the fight now.

* * *

_Command Center, Decepticon Fortress #4, Moon, Earth's Orbit,_

Alerted by the intruder alarm, Soundwave and his colleagues turned their attention and looked at the computer screen. It revealed Metroplex Spacecraft Mode has arrived on the Moon's Orbit. It is heading towards their fortress now.

"Just what we need. The Welcome Wagon…" Clone Sentinel Prime complained angrily, "They're gonna ruin our master plans! They've gotta be stopped!"

Cyclonus nodded firmly, "Agreed. My armada will lead the assault. I will make certain that their interference ends today!"

Soundwave's screen revealed Megatron's **_Operation: Endgame_**, Space Bridge Control Pillar and its pillars, and even the Decepticon Fortress #4 itself with schematic and plans on them. This annoyed Clone Sentinel Prime a bit.

"We get it, Soundwave. No need to repeat it again," Clone Sentinel Prime grumbled, "You handle everything here. The rest of us will take them down for good. Understood?"

_"Do not fail me again!"_ Soundwave used Megatron's recorded snarling voice at Clone Sentinel Prime.

Clone Sentinel Prime yelped before groaned in annoyance, "Seriously. Stop using the recording! It's freaking me out!"

"Remember the plan, Soundwave. Use Zarak as the last resort," Cyclonus said firmly.

Soundwave nodded firmly with recorded voice, _"Affirmative…"_

Clone Sentinel Prime and Cyclonus's Unit left the Command Center, heading straight to the battlefield. Soundwave launched Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Laserbeak out from his chest. They all stood firmly before him. His screen glowed in dark crimson with his own voice. And at the same time, he began working and making final adjustment to the Space Bridge Control Pillar.

_"Decepticons, mobilize…" _Soundwave commanded, _"It is time…"_

* * *

_Decepticon Fortress #4, Moon, Earth's Orbit,_

Cyclonus, Cyberwarp, Skyjack, Riotgear and Treadshock emerged out from the entrance of the fortress. They're standing before the army of Vehicon Troopers. All of them are armed and readied for their next battle.

Unsheathed his long spear from his back, Cyclonus raised it up high while gave the loud battle cry, prompting the rest of his team and Vehicon Troopers gave the loud battle cry. Cyclonus led the army of Decepticon Troopers t charge straight towards the Metroplex Spacecraft Mode. Clone Sentinel Prime is leading the Decepticon Fleet and Fighters to engage the enemies.

Within the Metroplex Spacecraft Mode's hangar bay, Technobots and the rest of the Vehibot Troopers are now on the Moon's ground. All of them prepared to fight and engage the enemies.

"Alright, this is it," Scattershot said firmly. He turned to his teammates, "Ready to rock this Moon?"

"Yeah!" Technobots and Vehibot Troopers cheered wildly and proudly.

Scattershot smirked, "Alright! Let's show those Cons what we're made of! Take them down!"

As commanded, Technobots and the army of Autobots charged straight to the battlefield, where they make the fierce clash and battle with Cyclonus and the Vehicon Troopers. Technobots and Cyclonus's Armada engaged the fierce duel. Metroplex Spacecraft Mode was flying straight to the middle of Decepticon Fleet, where it has unleashed the barrage of laser beams and missiles upon them.

Both Vehibot Troopers and Vehicon Troopers battled and engaged in their fierce crossfire and combats. They even used their own heavy artillery in shooting down on each other.

Technobots and Cyclonus's Armada are having a fierce duel. Scattershot was shooting and blasting his laser beams and missiles at Cyclonus, who blocked and deflected the attacks while trying to cut him down as well. Taking cover behind the rocks, Nosecone and Cyberwarp were firing and blasting their blasters at each other. Breakaway and Skyjack, in their jet mode, were flying and shooting down at each other fiercely and determinedly. Afterburner roared as he charged and engaged Riotgear in fierce combat. Treadshock was chasing and firing the blasts and missiles at Crosswise, who dodge and evade the attacks while firing back at him.

Technobots and Cyclonus's Armada fought fiercely against each other determinedly and fiercely for few rounds. Both sides have suffered heavy casualties and damages until they halted from the battle. Two teams retreated and regrouped into a team. They're facing at each other, preparing for the fight.

"For a group of mere intelligent and weak scientists, you're all truly formidable warriors," Cyclonus commented dryly and firmly, "You all are indeed worthy warriors to Quintus Prime."

"Thanks, I think," Scattershot said uneasily and concern, "For some ruthless and strong warrior like you guys, you guys never hold back. Galvatron really did some crazy works on you guys well."

Cyclonus scoffed, "You have no idea. Galvatron has personally recruited and trained me to be the best and strongest. I am proud to my training and achievement! And I'm even more proud to be part of the empire! An order to restore our rights and powers to Cybertron! And to show the world that Cybertronian are the most advance and powerful civilization of all!"

"Well, that is gotta be exaggerating thing I ever heard of," Scattershot commented sarcastically. He scoffed a bit, "but who cares. As Autobots, we fight and defend lives and worlds, not conquering them!"

"You claimed us to be 'conquerors', but I believed that we're 'the saviors and defenders."

"Saviors and Conquerors don't mix well."

"Enough talk! It is time to end this! I will not let you destroy Lord Megatron's ambition! We are almost there!" Cyclonus declared firmly, "Armadicons, united! Galvatronus shall rise!"

As commanded, Cyclonus and his team of Armadicons transformed into their vehicle modes. They all formed and combined together such as Riotgear and Treadshock's Hummer H2 SUVs formed into armored legs, Skyjet and Cyberwarp's USAF A-10 Thunderbolt-II became the armored hands and Cyclonus's Russia Su-57 Stealth Fighter formed into armored torso with his head. They all combined and formed together into Galvatronus.

Galvatronus roared, "Galvatronus has risen!"

"That supposed to scare us? Think again!" Scattershot said confidently, "Technobots, let's transformed and fuse!"

Technobots transformed into their vehicle modes and began the combination. Scattershot's S-125 Neva/Pechora Truck formed into torso with a scientific helmet-like with visor, Breakaway's Lockhead SR-17A Blackbird and Afterburner's Suzuki Katana transformed into strong armored hands, and both Nosecone and Crosswire turned their PortaDrill TLS 471 Drill Rig and Porsche Car into strong legs. They combined and fused into one. They became…

"COMPUTRON!" Computron declared, "Status update: Operational. Mission to Perform: Engaging the Galvatronus! Skills acquire: Mental Analysis and Combat Skills engage! Compute now!"

Galvatronus growled, "You talk too much!"

Armed with his long armored spear-like weapon, Galvatronus charged and attacked Computron, who activated and use his Force-Field Barrier to block and deflect the attacks. Armed with his long sword, Computron charged and engaged Galvatronus as both of them fought fiercely and determinedly with their swordfighting skills!

Computron and Galvatronus continued swinging and striking their sword and spear at each other wildly and determinedly for few rounds. As the Armadicon Combiner slammed and slammed his spear at the Technobot Combiner, the latter dodged down to evade the attacks before swung and struck his guts, and then kicked him off. Opening his chest's armor into two, he then fired and unleashed powerful laser beam at Galvatronus, who summoned and blocked the armored shield to withstand the attack for the moment. And at the same time, he pushed the blasts while moving straight at his enemy. Upon reaching his target, Galvatronus swung and slammed his punch at Computron, who moved back a bit while shaking his head for recovery.

Through his point-of-view, Computron was scanning, analyzing and planning the attacks on the surroundings especially Galvatronus. After analyzing the situation, the small box appeared on his right side of view, listing down the possibility to respond the attack. Galvatronus swung and slam his punches at Computron, who summoned the force-field barrier on his wrists to block and deflect the attacks for few times. The Decepticon Combiner then kicked him off before slammed him to the ground, where he engaged and launched multiple punches against him. The Autobot Combiner struggled to block and endure the attacks for as long as he can.

While Galavtronus continued attacking Computron, the latter launched and fired Breakaway in Jet Mode out as he fired and launched couple of missiles on the enemy. He even launched both Nosecone and Crosswise out in knocking and tripping his enemy Combiner down. Using both Scattershot's missiles and Afterburner's laser beams, Computron blasted Galvatronus out. Breakaway, Crosswise and Nosecone regrouped and recombined with Computron.

Feeling pain on his back, Galvatronus grunted and struggled to get up. He growled, "Admittedly, you're quite the warrior."

"Statement: Preferred to be considered as the Scientist and Technician, not warrior," Computron corrected firmly while armed with his sword and blaster, "Statement: Must proceed to win and defeat the Decepticon! Protect the Earth!"

Galvatronus chuckled amusingly, "We shall see!"

Galvatronus roared wildly and angrily as he charged and engaged Computron, who retaliated and fought back.

* * *

_Command Bridge, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, Moon, Earth's Orbit,_

Within Metroplex Spacecraft Mode, the Vehibot Troopers have boarded and used the turrets, firing both laser blasts and missiles at the Decepticon Fleet and its fighters. Inside the command bridge; Ratchet, Jolt, Mudflap, Skids, Chip, the children and Minicons were witnessing the fierce battle between the Autobots and Decepticons. They're no close to the Decepticon Fortress #4.

"Damn it! The Decepticon Fortress is just ahead!" Mudflap snapped in concern.

Skids nodded fearfully, "Yeah! We'll never gonna make it!"

"We have to get there," Chip insisted in concern while typing on his computer, "Coz if we don't do it, then both of our worlds will be destroyed! Or worse!"

Jolt turned and looked at Ratchet. He found his mentor's giving serious and determined looks. He knew what he was thinking.

"Ratchet, are you sure?" Jolt asked in concern.

Ratchet sighed, "We're out of option and time. We must do it."

"Do what?" Both children and Minicons asked in concern.

Ratchet sighed as he approached and taken a seat. He pushed some buttons on the chair for the moment. Suddenly, the reddish handler emerged out from the chair's right handler.

"Metroplex, we need you again," Ratchet muttered a bit. He sighed before giving his firm and serious looks, "Metroplex, wake up!"

Ratchet pulled down the handler. The alarm blared out loudly and wildly, causing the whole room in red color, along with 'warning' message across the screens. This shocked and alerted Chip and the children as well.

**_"Initiating Protocol Transformation now! Metroplex has awaken!"_**

"Wait! What?!" Chip and the teenagers asked in shock and disbelief!

"This is no ordinary ship," Ratchet explained humbly and calmly, "In fact, the ship and his original alternate mode – fortress mode are actually his alternates."

"You mean to tell us that he's a real Transformer?!" Carlos asked in disbelief.

Ratchet nodded in confirmation. Rad whistled, "I don't believe it. This gotta be the weirdest thing has ever happened to us."

"More weirder than being rescued by some Mummy Alien Guy from last three months?" Alexis asked in disbelief.

Rad shrugged, "I thought dealing with some eating green mole man is weirder."

* * *

_Decepticon Fortress #4, Moon, Earth's Orbit,_

While battling the Decepticon Fleet, Metroplex Spacecraft Mode began the transformation at once. He has transformed into a large Titan. He slowly descended and landed on the ground hard.

**_"Metroplex awaken!"_** Metroplex declared, **_"Engage the enemies! Must destroy the fortress!"_**

Metroplex marched out at once, heading straight to Decepticon Fortress #4 now. And at the same time, his Auto-Turrets and Gunners fired and shooting down most of Decepticon Warships and fighters, as well as the ground units. He even swung his hands in knocking and pushing them off, as well as kicking the ground units off.

While piloting his ship, Clone Sentinel Prime snarled upon glaring at Metroplex, "Damn it! Soundwave! Get Zarak now! Wake him up!" He didn't receive any response from him. He groaned in frustration, "Never ever trust the silent type!"

**_BOOM! _**To his shock and surprise, Clone Sentinel Prime looked out, where he found the Decepticon Fortress began the transformation. He then slowly getting and standing up from the ground. He revealed himself to be another dark purple-greenish colored yet armored Titan, armed with giant claws and has blackish armored helmet with giant horns and reddish visor. He roared out wildly and angrily.

**_"I. Am. Zarak."_** Zarak cried out.

Clone Sentinel Prime sighed, "I take it back. Good to have the silent one…"

* * *

_Command Bridge, Metroplex, Moon, Earth's Orbit,_

Ratchet and his team, shocked and disbelief, were looking at the Decepticon Fortress or known as the Decepticon Titan – Zarak.

"Oh boy…" Mudflap and Skids remarked in shock.

"No kidding," Jolt said in concern, "Did you know that?"

Ratchet shook his head, "I'm afraid not. But since I suspect that Soundwave's working on the Space Bridge Control Pillar, we have to destroy the fortress before he could achieve it! Metroplex, engage them at once!"

* * *

_Moon, Earth's Orbit,_

**_"Understood!" _**Metroplex exclaimed firmly.

Zarak roared, **_"Die, Autobot Titan!"_**

Metroplex and Zarak gave out their loud battle cry as they both charged and engaged the fierce brawl at once. Both of them fiercely and determinedly punching at each other, and even blocking and deflecting the attacks as well for couple of times. Both of them then swung and slammed their punches at each other's faces, causing them to back off at once.

Activated and armed with both turrets and missiles, Metroplex and Zarak fired their arsenals upon each other. They both suffered heavy casualties and shots by the attacks. They grunted in pain while shaking their heads. They roared wildly and angrily as they charged and rammed at their opponent while punching and kicking each other for couple of times.

Though both Autobots and Decepticon did not get harm or killed within the Titans, they can feel the shake and blasts damaging them. They did their best to hold on as long as they can until the enemy fall. Their troops did their best in firing their turrets at each other, and even the Titans, hoping that either of them will fall.

Metroplex and Zarak continued slamming and thrusting punches at each other wildly and angrily, and even kicking at each other. Their bodies slowly formed some dents, burnt marks and even some cuts on them. Eventually, they grow tired and exhausted from their fierce brawl. And unfortunately for the Autobots, they're running out of time due to the Decepticons are about to launch the Space Bridge Pillars especially about to activate the control pillar as well.

_"Metroplex! We're running out of time! We have to end it quick!" _Ratchet's voice exclaimed in concern.

Metroplex grunted a bit of pain, **_"Understood! Must complete mission!"_**

Zarak chuckled amusingly and darkly, **_"You're welcome to try!"_**

Zarak chuckled amusingly as he swung and thrust his punch at Metroplex, who quickly blocked and held the attack for the moment. He then gave a headbutt on his enemy's head, before kicked and tripped him to the ground hard. And just before he could finish him off, Zarak roared angrily as he unleashed the barrage of missiles, damaging and wounding him further. He even launched a powerful punch at his face, pushing him back. The Decepticon Titan continued pouring more of blasts and missiles launching on the Autobot Titan, who's receiving more damages to his body and did his best to cover and barricaded him against the attack as long as he can.

As soon as Zarak was close to Metroplex, the latter gave a loud battle cry as he thrust his strongest punch through the latter's chest, damaging and destroying his spark chamber. Zarak groaned and moaned painfully as his eyes slowly flickered and slowly shutting down.

**_"Target eliminated!"_** Metroplex declared, **_"Destroying the fortress! Destroy the pillars now!"_**

And just before Metroplex could do anything, Zarak's spark chamber slowly turned and transformed into a large detonator-like. It began the beeping noise loudly, alerting both him and his allies. And at the same time, the Groundbridge Portal appeared in front of Zarak. This alerted the army of Decepticons to abandon the battlefield and headed straight to the portal. Soundwave and his units have abandoned and left the Decepticon Titan as they're heading straight to the portal.

Clone Sentinel Prime was the last one to leave. He then made announcement, _"You've think you won? Think again! You're the one, who lose this fight! It's over!"_

Clone Sentinel Prime made his escape into the portal before it closed down and dispersed. And now, the Autobots turned and faced at the greater dangerous situation they're facing now.

"Warning! The detonation is imminent! Results: Destruction of Moon, and its debris will form and create the meteor showers. The attack would result devastation on Earth!" Computron exclaimed in concern.

_"Wait! What does that mean?"_ Rad's voice asked.

_"What!? No! We can't let that happen!"_ Chip's voice exclaimed in concern, _"We need to disable it now!"_

_"I agree! And how are we gonna do that?!"_ Carlos's voice asked.

_"Blow it up?"_ Mudflap's voice asked playfully.

Skid's voice chuckled dumbly, _"That's good one! That would save the world!"_

_"No! That would still destroy the moon!"_ High Wire's voice said in concern.

Grindor's voice asked in concern_, "How the heck we stop it? We don't have enough time to disable it!"_

_"We have to try!"_ Sureshock's voice insisted.

_"I don't wanna die now!"_ Wheelie's and Brains' voice screamed in fear.

Alexis's Voice screamed, "If we don't do this, then who will?!"

After thinking of what they were talking about, Metroplex approached and held Zarak on his arms. He spoke firmly, **_"I will do it. I will take him away from this planet as far as I go! The detonation will ignite at the distance."_**

_"What about you?" _Rad's Voice asked in concern, _"You could die with him!"_

_"Rad's right. If you take with him to another planet or deep in space like black hole, you could get killed if you don't get out of there!" _Alexis's voice shouted in concern.

**_"If this is my destiny, then so be it,"_** Metroplex's voice said firmly.

* * *

_Ark, Moon, Earth's Orbit,_

Ratchet and his team got teleported out and appeared in Ark's Command Bridge. They were all shocked and confused. And just before they could do anything, they found their ship has automatically turned on and launched out from the hangar bay. It wasn't just them, more of Autobot Gunships have been launched out as well.

Ratchet and Jolt managed to get the Ark under control. They and the rest of their teams witnessed Metroplex was holding deceased Zarak with the detonation countdown. He looked up as if preparing to launch into the sky.

"Metroplex! Don't do this!" Ratchet insisted in concern, "You can't do this!"

**_"Goodbye, my friends…" _**Metroplex said humbly.

And just before anyone could do anything; Metroplex, still carrying Zarak on his arms, has activated his jet booster on his feet as he began launching and flying straight out of the orbit. Despite protesting and pleading, the Autobots can only watch the Autobot Titan flying deep into far and dark space. And the next thing they knew, they found the largest explosion ignited in front of them.

The Autobots and their Human Allies have shown disbelief, shocked and saddened looks of what they just saw. They all saluted firmly and humbly yo their fallen hero. Metroplex has died, trying to save the Earth.

"That guy is our hero…" Carlos commented in sad tone.

Ratchet sighed, "He is. Optimus make the right decision to awaken him. He saved both Cybertronian and Humans…"

Alerted by the alarm, Jolt turned and looked at computer screen, "Ratchet, something's happening! I'm detecting multiple signals around the moon!"

**_BOOM! _**Ratchet and his team looked up through the window screen, where they're witnessing thousands and more of Space Bridge Pillars launching into the space now. And it's not just them, more of them came from Earth's atmosphere.

"My god…" Chip said in disbelief, "Even without the control pillar, they can launch manually?"

Ratchet hissed in concern, "I fear that the Control Pillar on the targeted area is nothing but mere decoys. The real one is…" He gasped in shock and concern, "Oh no..."

_To Be Continued…_

_Review and Suggest…_


	21. Chapter 20: Battle of the Earth (III)

**Chapter 20: Battle for the Earth (III)**

_Uluru, Australia,_

The Groundbridge Portal appeared on the desert with few grasses. Jazz and his team emerged out from the portal. They all were now looking at the Uluru, which was covered by a large purplish colored armored steel fortress with spikes, hangar bays and swirling road around the large rocks. Decepticon Fighters flying and patrolling around it.

"Wow. That's some big rock they've got there," Crosshairs commented.

"More than rocks, sniper," Agent Fowler said firmly, "The Ayers Rock is the most important landmark to Australia for both historical and tourism. And not to mention, it was one of UNESCO World Heritage Site. To put some goddamn fortress on that large rock will not be tolerated! I love that place! I used to come here to get some art inspiration."

"Wow. Didn't know you love some art works," Epps said in surprise.

Agent Fowler scoffed a bit, "A lot of things you don't know about me, Sergeant. I'm more than some Army Ranger, Secret Service and Leader of Sector Seven. I have other hobby."

"Agent Simmons and Art? That doesn't mix well," Glenn commented in shock and surprise.

"So, we go there and blow them up?" Skydive asked curiously.

"What?! You can't just go and blow them up! It's important and sacred to Australia!" Agent Fowler protested.

"More important than saving the Earth?" Air Raid asked in disbelief. Agent Fowler gave the glare at him. He yelped in shock, "You're kidding me! Silverbolt, come on! Talk to him! We're saving the planet from the Cons! And he's more worried by some giant rock!"

Silverbolt sighed, "As much as I wanted to stop the Cons, we also can't risk damage Earth's important landmark."

"Aw come on!" Skydive exclaimed in disbelief.

Air Raid groaned, "Is this some kind of a joke?!"

"While I don't have interest and belief in spiritual and mystical, but I do not want to disrespect and damage the property for the sake of winning," Jetfire said calmly and firmly, "We'll have to try another tactic to stop them without destroying Uluru."

"WHAT?!" Air Raid and Skydive exclaimed in disbelief.

Silverbolt sighed, "Jetfire's right. If this landmark is important to humanity, we should try to avoid damage or destroy it during our fight with the Cons."

"Easy to say than done. The Cons will have the chance to take us out, and they won't back down," Slingshot said in concern and uneasiness.

"Any bright ideas?" Crosshairs asked in annoyance.

"We should try to lure them away from the Uluru, as many of them if we can," Graham suggested, "With this tactic, this could avoid damaging Australia Property while Jazz, Agent Fowler and Glenn take their chance to get inside the fortress and destroy the pillars."

The Autobots and their human allies gave some thoughts of Graham's suggestion. All of them chattered in agreement.

"That sounds the plan," Epps commented calmly, "It would be better if we get some help from Australia."

"Well, we've got the vote favorites!" Jazz exclaimed in relief, "Now we need to lure them out first."

"I don't think we need to..." Air Raid said in concern and worried, "They already know we're here..."

Confused by Air Raid's statement, Jazz and his team turned to the Decepticon Fortress #5. The large army of Decepticon Soldiers, fighters and even giant drilling metallic worms-like with fangs were charging straight at them. They were led by Shadow Striker and Dreads.

"Wow. That's whole lot of them," Glenn said in shock, "Groundbridge got their attention?"

"What else, you think of?" Slingshot asked in annoyance.

Armed and loaded up his twin blasters and sniper, Crosshairs chuckled, "Alright, boys, time to show these Cons that our aim is accurate and better than them. And I meant me, the best sharpshooter in the team!"

"Keep talking like that, and they might knock you out," Jazz commented with a chuckle, "Anyway, good luck with that, Crosshairs. Knock them dead as the Humans commented."

"You too," Crosshairs said calmly, "Let's roll!"

Jazz transformed into his Pontiac Solstice Car mode, allowing Agent Fowler and Glenn to board in. He drove off at once to the east, leaving the rest of his teammates to prepare for the fight. They all turned and saw the Decepticon Army are marching towards them.

"Well, what's the plan?" Epps asked in concern while using his binocular to observe the area, "Those Cons got some assets with them especially some giant metallic worms!"

"They're called 'The Drillers'. They're the worst Cybertronian Beasts to deal with. They're supposed to be some kinda guardians of Cybertron's Core. Since it was shut down; Shockwave and Nitro Zeus somehow managed to capture and tame them," Crosshairs explained. He sighed, "Won't be easy to take them down."

"So, any idea?" Skydive asked in concern, "Bombardment?"

"Would be a great idea," Air Raid agreed.

"We have limited missiles and detonators to take them out," Slingshot said in concern, "We have to use them on the right time. Not to mention, we've got some enemy troopers guarding and protecting them."

Crosshairs hummed thoughtfully while looking around of his surroundings, involving of tons of large rocks and sand, "I might have the idea. We need to get far away from here first."

"Why?" Graham asked.

"You'll see," Crosshairs responded with sly tone.

Shadow Strike and her army have arrived and entered the battlefield. And to their shock and surprise, there were no sign of Autobots or their Human Allies. They all looked around of their surroundings, searching and hunting them down.

"Where the heck are they?" Shadow Striker demanded dryly, "I know they're here somewhere."

"We will find them. Count on it," Crowbar said firmly.

"You'd better hope so. Nitro Zeus need some more time to prepare his Space Bridge Pillars to launch at the right time as others," Shadow Strike said firmly.

**_BANG!_** To the Decepticons' shock, one of the Vehicon Troopers got their heads shot. And then, five more got shots. They all panicked and screamed in fear and agony while searching and shooting everywhere. The Drillers were also panicking and roaring wildly and fearfully, making the troopers struggled to control them. Shadow Striker, angry and annoyed, tried to calm her units down.

Hidden behind pile of rocks and small hill of sands; Crosshairs and his units used their snipers in sniping down on most of the enemy troops. Epps and his troops also helped out as well by shooting and blasted on the Decepticons' legs, injuring them to kneel down and allowed their allies to shoot them down.

Shadow Striker groaned, "Fine. We'll do it the hard way! Set loose the Drillers! Hunt them down!"

As ordered, the Vehicon Troopers released and allowed the Drillers out. Sniffing off their preys, they roared and screeched wildly and angrily. Some of them slithering across the ground while a few dug down a hole and tunneling underneath. Decepticon Fighters flew off while readying with their blasters and missiles.

Spotting the enemy make their moves, Epps shouted, "Here they come!"

"Right on track. Everyone, fall back!" Crosshairs snickered. As commanded, he and his team make their escape before the Drillers get close. Using his com-link, he gave the order, "Silverbolt, it's show time!"

Crosshairs and his team continued make their run while the Drillers and Decepticon Fighters continued chasing after them. And just before they could finish the Autobots, Aerialbots and their flying fighters appeared and flying straight at the enemies. They unleashed the barrage of missiles and bombardment upon them, injuring and killing most of them.

Seeing her allies are under attacks, Shadow Striker screamed in anger as she fired on them. Dreads and the rest of Decepticon Troopers armed and fired their weapons on the Aerialbots and the flying Autobots. Some of them got shot and destroyed. Others managed to escape and continued firing on the enemies.

"Good news is that we manage to take out most of the Cons' assets," Air Raid exclaimed in relief.

Spotting two of three Autobot Flyer got shot by Decepticon Fighters and Flyers, Slingshot grunted, "Bad news is that some of them are alive and fighting!"

"If we're gonna do it, we need to act now!" Jetfire exclaimed in concern.

Skydive nodded, "Yeah. Don't you think we should use the secret weapon?"

"Not much of a choice if we want to stop the Cons," Silverbolt agreed, "Aerialbots, form up! Unite into Superion!"

As commanded, Aerialbots formed into v-formation as they began to fly and about to combine. Silverbolt's Concorde SST Flying Jet formed into a large torso possessed a large wings with rocket booster and has a head. Air Raid's Mikoyan MG-29 and Slingshot's Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II formed into armored large armored hands. Jetfire's Grumman F-14 Tomcat and Skydive's Eurofighter Typhoon transformed into legs. They combined together into Superion.

"Look out! Superion's on the sky!" Superion declared proudly and firmly. Armed with Gatling Blaster and Missile Launcher, "Eat this, Cons!"

Superion unleashed the barrage of laser beams and missiles upon Drillers and Decepticon Fighters, as well as Shadow Striker and her units. They all barely dodge and survive the attack.

Shadow Striker groaned, "Damn it! Dreads, do something!"

"On it!" Crowbar snarled. He turned to his teammates, "Dreads, ready to rip our preys apart?! Ready to show them why the Dreads are the deadliest and fiercest warriors among the Decepticon Empire?!"

Berserker chuckled sinisterly and maniacally, "Yeah! More blood for me to feast upon! I can hardly wait!"

"Yes, brothers! We shall show them that Dreads will not be easily defeated!" Crankcase declared.

Dreadbot whistled happily, "I can't wait to collect more human stuffs and junks for me to collect!" Hatchet barked wildly and happily. He chuckled, "Alright! You'll get more meat, doggy!"

Crowbar roared wildly and angrily, "Dreads! Time to merge!"

As commanded, the Dreads transformed into Black Chevrolet Suburbans. Both Dreadbot and Hatchet's became armored claws with armed cannons. Berseker and Crankcase became the legs. Crowbar transformed into a demonically large torso with demonically head with twin giant spiral horns, smaller horns, has sharp fangs and giant wings. They all combined into a fearsome Dreadnought.

Dreadnought roared wildly and angrily, "Die, Autobots!"

His back was armed with a missile launchers, Dreadnought unleashed the barrage of missiles out and fly straight at the Autobots and their human allies, causing them to scream, panicked and ran for their lives. Some got hit. Others were killed. He even shoot down some of Autobot Flyer including Superion.

Though felt his wing injured, Superion remain firm and calm as he dived down straight at Dreadnought to the ground. He began some couple of punches on him. He barely blocked and deflect the attacks for the moment before nudged and kicked him over. As he slowly getting up, he got punched five times before hitting on guts. Superion was about to fire, but got blasted off by Dreadnought's powerful laser cannon. Dread Combiner then charged and rammed Aerialbot Combiner against the hill, where he landed couple of punches and kicks at him. At the last moment, Superion blasted off to the sky before slam a punch against Dread's head. Both of them resumed the fight.

Seeing the opening, Crosshairs fired his twin blasters up and gave battle cry, alerting his Autobots and Human Allies to charge and engage Shadow Striker and her units at once. Both sides fought fiercely and determinedly until one of them win. Epps and his team, using their cunning and resourcefulness, sneaked pass through the Decepticons while blasted their guns or throwing the grenades at them, killing or injuring them.

Shadow Striker was busy firing at her enemies, as well as swinging and striking her long blades at the Autobot Troopers. Sensing something on her back, she dodged down, barely missed the bullet hit on her head. She turned and found Crosshairs is armed with his twin blasters. He smirked arrogantly, which annoyed and irritated her. She screamed angrily as she charged and swung her blade at him. He swiftly and quickly dodge and evade the attacks, as well as blocking and deflecting the attacks off for couple of times. As she was about to swing her sword at his head, he dodged down but found his head get kicked by her knee and then get couple of punches. Shadow Striker swung her sword at his stomach, causing Crosshairs to bleed.

Seeing her opportunity, Shadow Strike screamed angrily and wildly as she charged and prepared to finish him off. At the perfect moment, Crosshairs pulled out the handler, causing his back to activated and unleashed the parachutes, allowing him to float. He then go in blaze by firing and unleashing the barrage of lasers on her. She was forced to dodge while blocking and deflecting the attacks as well. Spotting a small hill ahead, she ran towards it, where she jumped and slammed him to the ground. She then swung and slammed her blade at Crosshairs, who barely dodge and evade the attacks for few times. He then blasted his twin blasters on her guts before kicked her off. Armed with his sniper, he was prepared to finish her off but instead he got jabbed by knives on shoulders and even on chest. He fell to the ground.

Both Crosshairs and Shadow Striker, still suffered from heavy injuries, struggled painfully to stand up. They armed themselves with their weapons, preparing for another duel again. Both of them charged and engaged the duel. Shadow Striker swung and struck her blades while Crosshairs continued firing and blasting his guns at her.

Superion and Dreadnought continued their fierce battle with each other through fierce melee combat. Armed with his powerful cannons, the Dread Combiner unleashed powerful blast in shooting Aerialbot Combiner off to the sky. Fortunately, he was able to recover and float in the sky. Dreadnought continued firing and shooting down on Superion, who dodge and evade the blasts, though got hit by shoulders and legs. Eventually, he dived and charged straight at him. He jumped and slammed to the ground hard. Dreadnought continued giving some punches on him for few times, Superion unleashed his powerful laser cannon in blasting him. Both of them struggled to get up while breathing and panting heavily. They both turned and glared at each other. They gave loud battle cry as they charged and swung their powerful punches at each other's faces, causing themselves to separate and fell to the ground hard.

Both Dreads and Aerialbots grunted in pain from feeling the punches when they were still in their Combiner Forms. Struggled painfully to stand up, both teams gave the loud battle cry. They charged and attacked each other wildly and determinedly.

Epps and Graham continued leading their own army to help the Autobots to defeat the Decepticons. However, due to the Drillers and Decepticon Fighters, they're suffering heavy casualties and losing more of their artillery transports. They're both now hiding behind the large rocks.

"Sergeant Epps, I'm open to any suggestion, mate!" Graham asked in concern.

Epps sighed, "I'm working on it! I seriously hope that someone bring the rain!"

**_BOOM! _**Couple of Drillers and Decepticon Fighters got hit and destroyed by missiles. Epps and Graham turned and looked back. They found the large army of Australia Military Army and their arsenals have arrived on the battlefield.

"You've got wish, Sergeant!" Graham commented happily.

Epps chuckled, "Oh yeah! We've got the rain! Let's turn the tide!"

Epps and Graham approached to Australia Military Officers as they gave them the instruction of whom he enemies they should be firing at, as well as assisting the Autobots continued fighting back against the Decepticons.

* * *

_Command Center, Decepticon Fortress #5, Uluru, Australia,_

With the Autobots and their allies holding off the Decepticons, Jazz and his team managed to infiltrate the enemy fortress. Reaching to the Command Center, the jazzy Autobot gestured both Agent Fowler and Glenn to remain and stay hidden behind the entrance's door. He stealthily and patiently entered the command center, where he found no one inside except the Space Bridge Control Pillar and its counterparts are connecting to the computer. Its screen revealed couple of red dots around the southern part of globe are beeping.

"That can't be good..." Jazz said in concern, "Gotta shut it down before it's too late."

Armed with his Sonic Boom Buster, Jazz barged in at once. He charged straight at the computer. Before he could, something has grapple a hook on his left leg, causing him to trip and drag away from it. He turned and found Nitro Zeus was responsible of grappling on him.

"Not so fast, rapper. You ain't gonna get that pillars when I'm around," Nitro Zeus declared proudly and happily. He then rhythm happily in hip-hop style, "Baby! You're about to get some hip-hop music and dance style! And believe me. I'm good and better than you! After all, I'm the best music lover! Jazz's sucks."

"Dude. No one insults the name of my music and mine! You hear me!" Jazz snapped firmly, "You're about to get some cracking from the real musical guy! Like this! Sonic Boom! Baby!"

Activated his loudspeaker shoulder pads, Jazz unleashed powerful Sonic Boom wave at Nitro Zeus. He then kicked him by face, jumping off to the back. He armed himself with Energy Nunchucks. He then showed off his skills at Nitro Zeus, who recovered from the surprise attacks. The Autobot Lieutenant smirked while gestured him to come and get him. This annoyed and angered him to charge and engage the Autobot Lieutenant at once. Both of them have their fierce brawl.

Seeing Jazz was engaging Nitro Zeus, Agent Fowler and Glenn quickly entered the command center at once. They both charged straight to the computer and Space Bridge Control Pillar. Before they could do anything, they got blocked by Mohawk, who is armed with knives. He chuckled sinisterly and playfully.

"Wanna play with me?!" Mohawk asked insanely.

Frightened by psychopathic looks, both Agent Fowler and Glenn screamed and panicked in fear. Both of them make the run for their lives while Mohawk chased after them at once. They all gone and ran around and around the command center.

Nitro Zeus laughed happily, as well as singing and humming in rapper style while firing and unleashing the barrage of missiles on Jazz, who dodged and evade the attacks as fast as he can. More of the missile were coming too close on him. On the last minute, Jazz quickly used and launched his grapple hook, attaching to the pillar's plank that allowed him to escape the attacks. Unfortunately, the one-eyed Decepticon Warrior continued firing his laser beams and missiles on him. The Autobot Lieutenant did his best to jump from one to another planks. During his escaping the attacks, one of the missiles hit and destroyed the pillars, making Jazz to miss and fell straight to the ground hard.

Armed with his giant mace, Nitro Zeus approached to his opponent, preparing to finish him off. Luckily, Jazz used his grappling hook in attaching and tripping him down. He got himself to get up while armed with his swinging Energy Nunchucks. He jumped and slammed them both on the Decepticon Warrior, who barely blocked and kicked him off. Getting up from the ground, Nitro Zeus swung and struck his giant mace at Jazz, who calmly and flexibly blocked and deflected the attacks while fighting back for couple of times. As the one-eyed Decepticon swung and struck his weapon at the Autobot Lieutenant three times, the latter dodged the attacks before got slammed by his gut and hit against the walls. Nitro Zeus approached and slammed his hook on Jazz to the ground for few times, injuring him more.

Struggling to get up, Jazz quickly activated and fired his Sonic Boom Buster in blowing him away. He charged as he swung and struck his Energy Nunchuks at Nitro Zeus for couple of times before kicked him by face thrice. He then punched him by guts. The Decepticon Warrior grunted in pain as he recovered from the attack. He roared angrily as he swung and struck his mace at him, but the latter barely blocked and dodged the attacks until he got his guts hit slammed and straight against the wall.

Armed with his missile launchers, Nitro Zeus chuckled happily, "Looks like I'm gonna win this round, Autobot."

"Don't think so, Con." Jazz grunted as he armed himself with Magnetic Claw. He activated and aimed at Nitro Zeus, "Game over."

Nitro Zeus chuckled out loud, "That's laughable! You really think you can take me out easily? You can't magnetize my mace coz I'm holding on it!"

Jazz smirked, "I wasn't aiming at you."

Worried and uneasy with Jazz's answer, Nitro Zeus slowly turned and looked back, where he found a large turret got torn out and levitated straight at him. And at the last moment, the Autobot Lieutenant quickly climbed and jumped to the the turret, which he kicked it straight at him. And just before Nitro Zeus could react, the large turret slammed on him straught against, slowly crushing him to death.

As soon as he landed one the ground, Jazz found Nitro Zeus was defeated and killed. He sighed in relief that he has won the fight.

Agent Fowler and Glenn screamed and panicked fearfully and frantically as they were trying to run away from Mohawk, who was crazy and insane in chasing and trying to kill them. They often hid behind the table, large machine, pillars and so on but he managed to find and catch up to them. He tried to swing and struck his blade at them but missed.

Upon arriving to the corner of the command center, both Agent Fowler and Glenn got themselves cornered and trapped. They turned back and found Mohawk, who sinisterly and insanely approached them, readying to finish them off. Agent Fowler loaded up and fired his gun at insane Decepticon Psychopath. But there was no effect against him. Agent Fowler has used most of the bullets to shoot Mohawk.

Mohawk chuckled happily, "Looks like out of bullets. Game over, man!"

"For you!" Jazz's voice shouted. Mohawk turned to his back, where he found the Autobot lieutenant fired his Sonic Boom Buster at him, destroying him to pieces. He sighed, "That takes care of him. You alright, guys?"

Agent Fowler nodded, "Yeah. Thanks. Shall we finish the mission?"

Jazz nodded, "Yeah. We'd better. Glenn, you're on!"

"On it!" Glenn reported happily.

Glenn approached to the control panel, where he began typing and working on it. Both Jazz and Agent Fowl kept their eyes out for any sign of enemy, while guarding him. For the moment has passed, the computer gave loud beeping and revealed the screen of Space Bridge Control Pillar has been deactivated.

"Woo! I got it! I shut down the control pillar!" Glenn cheered out wildly and happily, making Jazz and Agent Fowler cheered as well. Suddenly, he heard computer make another beeping noise with crimson blinking lights. He turned back to the computer, "What the hell?! No way!"

"What?! What is it?!" Agent Fowler asked in shock and concern.

"It's the pillars! They've been launched, without the control pillar!" Glen exclaimed in concern, alerting his friends. He continued, "Oh man! Not good! They knew we're onto them sooner or later!"

Worried for his friends, Jazz contacted out, "Silverbolt, what's your status?"

_"The Cons got away to the Groundbridge Portal."_ Silverbolt reported, _"What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

Jazz hissed, "Yeah. It is, Silver. We've gotta regroup and get back to Prime. he's in danger..."

* * *

_Amazon Rainforest, Brazil, South America,_

Arcee, Chromia, Drift, Cliffjumper, Moonracer, Torchbearers and 3,000 Vehibot Troopers are now at the jungle forest. They were accompanied by Lennox, Johnny, Kicker, Mika and 250 soldiers. All of them are marching through the jungle, searching and looking out for the Decepticon Fortress #6, as well as hunting down and defeating the Decepticons for good.

"Damn it. Where the hell are they?" Kicker asked in annoyance and impatiently, "Did we get wrong location?"

Looking through her scanner, Moonracer shook her head, "No. This has to be it. The coordinate of enemy base should be here."

"Well, I don't see it," Rust Dust commented, "Nothing but jungle. We got lost."

Stormclash and Skyburst groaned, "Tell me about it. I hate getting lost..."

Jumpstream giggled playfully, "It can't be that bad. And on contrary, we get to see more animals around here. I heard this place is the home and haven for all creatures. I can't wait to meet them."

Cliffjumper chuckled, "Reminded me of Wildertron. Those guys are nice especially fighting and finishing off those Horrorcons. Good thing they're not here. Coz the last thing we need is them giving surprise attack on us."

Lennox sighed, "Tell me about it. The jungle could be hiding the Cons, waiting to strike. Watch out for anything..."

"Do not concern of yourself, Colonel. We will be weary of the situation. We will not let the enemies ambush on us," Drift said firmly and calmly.

During their marching, Arcee noticed Johnny was looking at his picture of the family. He sighed in concern while looking sad and worried. She halted and approached to him.

"Miss them very much?" Arcee asked curiously. Johnny admitted firmly. She smiled a bit, "That's some sparkmate and hatchling you've got there. They're beautiful and nice. You're lucky to have them."

Johnny chuckled, "You mean my wife and son? Yeah, thanks. They mean everything to me. I can't imagine if anything bad happen to them, I... I..."

"Don't worry, Darby. We'll stop the Cons before they could activate the Space Bridge. Not on our watch. I won't let you lose your family. Not like mine."

"Arcee, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Don't worry about me, Darby. I'll be fine. You should be worry about yours. Make sure you stay alive to go home. Go to your family. They need you."

"I know. I know. I did promise Jack that I'll be there for him when he's playing for baseball. He loved that sport a lot. I can't afford to miss it because I'm his dad."

"We'll make it out. We'll get you to them. Count on it."

"Thanks. And you know what? I'd be happy to have you and your family to join my family. Let them get to know more about you all. Jack also loved bikes especially motorcycles."

"Family?" Arcee asked in surprise. She hummed a bit, "I wouldn't be certain that the rest are related to me by 'blood'."

Johnny sighed while shaking his head amusingly, "Family is more than just a group of people with same blood and same name. It also can be about the people, who cared and treated each other well and kindly, as well as been there for them. I see N.E.S.T. as family too. Don't you feel the same for Autobots."

Arcee hummed, "I'd never thought of that. But yeah, they were like a family to me especially Bumblebee. He's like a little baby brother to me. I'd do anything to keep them safe especially Optimus Prime. I won't let them down. Never again."

"Then, let's work together and survive, alright?" Johnny asked calmly, making Arcee nodded. He smiled, "And then, we're gonna have the best party we ever had. You'll love my kid. He'll be the best kid you could depend on."

Arcee giggled a bit, "I can hardly wait. I'd love to meet Jack, and hopefully, I'll let him ride on me when he's old enough."

Johnny laughed happily, "I'm sure you and him will get along well. And who knows? Partners?"

"We'd never know..." Arcee commented playfully.

"Who would have thought that Arcee and Johnny get along," Lennox commented.

Chromia nodded, "I know what you mean. I'm just glad that she didn't leave her team again after what is happening. I can't stand of losing another one of my family members."

"I get it. I promised my sister to bring him home. I will."

"I feel the same, bro. Feel the same. I don't want to lose her."

"I'm sorry about Elita-One. I know what it feels like losing a family. Just like how me and June lost our parents to some thugs. Damn it. It hurts my heart a lot. And I'd do anything to make sure she's alright and safe especially she has her own family now."

"I know. We'd do our best to keep them safe."

"Yeah..."

As Arcee and her team continued marching and moving through the jungle, both Pyra Magna and Dust Up halted at once as if they heard something.

"Pyra, did you hear that?" Dust Up asked in concern.

Pyra Magna listened to the sound carefully, making her uneasy and worried, "Yes, I did. But I fear something's coming at us now. But from where?"

As her team remained vigilant and looked around of their surroundings while armed with their weapons for battle, Arcee noticed something from the cloudy sky especially the loud noise. She spotted hundreds and more of shadowy flying transports hovering above the clouds. This shocked and worried her.

"Oh no!" Arcee exclaimed in concern, "Everyone, run!"

While worried and scared, her team did not question as they followed Arcee to run as fast as they can. The large numbers of missiles and bombs dropped and fell upon the forest, exploding and destroying most of them. They all did their best to dodge and evade the explosion, though some of them got caught and killed by them. Nevertheless, Arcee and her team did their best to run as fast as they can to escape the bombardment.

* * *

_Command Center, Decepticon Fortress #6, Amazon Rainforest, Brazil, South America,_

**_BOOM! _**Starscream, Thunderblast, Lockdown and Motormaster were looking at the monitor screen, where they found large explosion ignited somewhere deep in the forest. While Motormaster and Lockdown emained firm and serious, Starscream smiled amusingly to watch the scene in monitor screen. He received the beeping noise. He pushed the button on control panel, responding to the call.

"Yes?" Starscream asked calmly.

_"Autobots confirm! Reloading our ammo and ready for the bombardment!" _Thundercracker reported firmly.

Skywarp chuckled playfully, _"Oh yeah! I'm on fire! I'm blow every last of them! This is so gonna be fun!"_

"Good! Finish them off! Over and out," Starscream commanded firmly, turning off his channel to his colleagues. He turned to Lockdown, Thunderblast and Motormaster. He continued, "Motormaster, I believed that you and your team want the rematch with Torchbearers?"

Motormaster scoffed, "You bet we are. Rest assure, Starscream, we will not lose to them again. They will feel our wrath!"

"Lockdown? Thunderblast?" Starscream asked calmly.

"I'll stay, Commander! After all, the commander always need some backup especially when she's his lover," Thunderblast said flatteringly.

Lockdown scoffed while crossed his arms, "I'm staying here. Just to make sure that you fools don't mess it up."

Starscream groaned, "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He sighed, "Either way, I'll prepare the Space Bridge Control Pillar now."

Motormaster turned and walked away as he's preparing his team and army for the upcoming battle with Torchbearers. Starscream and Thunderblast approached to the Space Bridge Pillars, where they began working and checking on the devices. Lockdown approached to the computer, checking on the situation.

* * *

_Amazon Rainforest, Brazil, South America,_

As the large army of Seekers were flying and bombarding across the rainforest, Arcee and her team were running fast through the forest. They also have to dodge and evade the attacks as well. Eventually, they came across to the large cave, where they're taking shelter from the attacks.

"That was close!" Moonracer exclaimed in relief and concern, "Damn it! They were waiting for us!"

Stormclash groaned, "Tell me something I don't know, Moonracer!"

Skyburst sighed, "No kidding. Now we're trapped! If we tried to go out, we'll be blown to pieces. And if we do nothing, the world will be dead. Hope somebody got the plan to get out of the sticky situation!"

Mika hissed, "We have to get to the fortress and shut down the Pillars while we have the chance!"

"We need distraction!" Lennox suggested firmly, "We need to get those fighters away from our escort."

"What do you suggest, boss?" Kicker asked in concern, "Run straight to the fortress?"

"That's gotta be either brave or stupid plan we ever had of," Rust Dust asked in surprise, "Still who will be with the escort?"

"I'll go!" Arcee, Moonracer, Johnny and Kicker said firmly.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Cliffjumper said confidently.

"No," Drift said firmly and calmly, "The lesser the team has, the better chance they have to infiltrate the fortress to complete their mission. Since our forces are large enough, the enemy forces will be focusing on dealing with us."

Cliffjumper hummed in concern, "I don't like it."

"Cliff, I'll be fine," Arcee said firmly and calmly while touching her partner's hand, "I've got the team with me. Plus, I was a Ninjabot. I can handle it."

Moonracer nodded, "Yeah. I'm with her. It'll be fine."

Cliffjumper hissed in concern, "But still…"

"Cliff, let them do it," Chromia said firmly and calmly. She smiled happily while patted Arcee's shoulder, "She can do it. She's the bravest Autobot we have ever had."

"Chromia… Thanks…" Arcee said in relief.

Though not convinced of the idea, Cliffjumper sighed, "Alright. If you're okay with it, then I'll do my best to get those guys on me. After all, I'm chatty."

"Who doesn't know?" Drift asked in annoyance.

"Alright, then, that settles," Chromia said firmly and calmly, "Time to take care of those Seekers. We have to charge straight to the fortress."

"Uh how?" Skyburst asked in concern.

Jumpstream nodded in concern, "Skyburst's right. The Decepticon Seekers will continue bombarding on us until all of us are dead."

"We must unite and combine into Victorion," Pyra Magna said firmly, "With that form, we can protect our friends while charging straight to the fortress."

Dust Up hummed in concern, "It's risky but it's our chance to win and survive the battle."

"I'd say we go for it," Chromia said firmly, "We have to draw them away from Arcee's team as much as we can. The open space at the fortress will be perfect place to lure them out. You ready, team?"

"YEAH!" Everyone cried and cheered wildly and firmly.

"Pyra, time to shine!" Chromia said firmly

Pyra Magna nodded, "Torchbearers! My sisters! Unite! Let the flame of Solus Prime guide us!"

"YEAH!" Torchbearers cheered wildly and happily.

Torchbearers transformed into their vehicle modes at once. Stormclash and Skyburst, in their RAH-66 Comanche Helicopters, formed into large legs. Jumpstream transformed into Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 while Dust Up turned into Lexus RC F as they formed into large hands. Rust Dust transformed into Yamaha Motorcycle FZi, which formed into a head. Pyra Magna, in her Kissimmee Fire Dept Quint 13, turning into a torso while merging together with the rest of her allies. They have turned into Victorion.

"Victorion awakened!" Victorion declared. As she emerged out from the cave, she armed herself with both long sword and shield, "Decepticons, face me!"

Ramjet, in his jet mode, spotted her, "Found her, brothers!"

"Good! Let's finish them off!" Thrust cried.

Dirge roared, "I'm with you! Take them down!"

As ordered, squadron of ten Decepticon Jets flew down straight at Victorion, who swung her sword at them, cutting them into halves. She gave loud battle cry as she charged straight to the Decepticon Fortress. She was followed and accompanied by Chromia, Cliffjumper, Drift, Lennox and their soldiers. And at the same time, they all were staying close with her to avoid the bombardment from the Seeker Armada. Decepticon Force continued flying down while shooting and bombarding on the Autobots as much as they can, but only got themselves shot and blasted.

Seeing most of the Decepticons turned their attention Chromia's forces, Arcee and Moonracer transformed into their motorcycle modes. Johnny got on Arcee's Motorcycle Mode while Kicker and Mika rode on Moonracer's. They both rode out, taking along detour to the Decepticon Fortress.

* * *

_Decepticon Fortress #6, Amazon Rainforest, Brazil, South America,_

With Victorion fighting the Decepticon Armada and protecting her allies, she led them straight to the open field, where they found themselves surrounded by large army of Decepticon Forces. They were led by both Stunticons and Seeker Armada Commanders. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Acid Storm, Nova Storm, Ion Storm and Sunstorm transformed and landed on the ground hard.

"We've been waiting for you," Motormaster said amusingly and calmly, "Stinticons, merge now!"

Dragstrip chuckled happily, "Yeah! It's payback time!"

Wildbreak stuttered in fear, "Hopefully, we don't end up getting bombed again!"

"Ha! I would like to see them try!" Heatseeker exclaimed cockily.

Slashmark smirked, "Indeed. This time, we'll be prepared!"

As ordered, Stunticons transformed into their vehicle modes. Slashmark and Heatseeker' SUV Trucks transformed into legs. Dragstrip and Wildbreak Car Modes formed into large armored hands. Motormaster transformed his truck into armored torso before merged together with his allies. They formed together into Menasor.

Menasor roared out loud, "Now I can finally have my revenge!"

"Looks like we've got the attention," Cliffjumper commented amusingly.

Drift drew out his katana, "Indeed. Now we shall fight till death. No retreat. No surrender."

"Locked and loaded," Lennox said firmly while readying and loading up his machine gun.

Chromia nodded, "Eeyup. For Elita-One. Autobots, attack!"

Autobots and their human allies gave the loud battle cry as they all spread out and engage the Decepticons at once. As the Vehibot Troopers fought and attacked the Vehicon Troopers, their human allies helped and assisted their allies by deploying and exploding their enemy's legs or shooting down on their eyes.

Chromia was fighting off both Thundercracker, Skywarp and Sunstorm. Drift challenged and faced off Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet. Cliffjumper was brawling with Acid Storm, Nova Storm and Ion Storm. Victorion and Menasor fought in serious duel.

Cliffjumper gestured Acid Storm, Nova Storm and Ion Storm to come and attack. They did as three of them charged and attacked him at once. They swung and slammed some punches on him but only blocked and missed by him for couple of times. Nova Storm and Ion Storm swung punches on both sides, but blocked and held off for the moment, but got his head smacked by Acid Storm, who then grabbed and thrown him off against the wall. Three of them charged and attacked him. He fired and blasted his cannons at them. They all dodge and evade the blasts while firing back at him. He transformed into his crimson car mode, charging and ramming straight against them off. They all slammed against the wall hard. As they recovered from the ground, he fired his guns at the cliff's edge, causing its boulders to fall and drop on them to the ground.

All of them grunted in pain, recovered and struggled to get out from the pile of rocks. Acid Storm, Nova Storm and Ion Storm all armed themselves for the fight against Cliffjumper, who firmly and bravely to fight back against them.

Armed himself with his two katana, Drift was in position, facing off Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet. Three of them are armed with their swords as they too prepared to face him off. They slowly and firmly approached to him while waiting for him to make a move. And so far, he hasn't. Ramjet grunted as he moved and swung his sword at Drift, who dodged down and swung his katana in knocking him off before kicked him straight at Dirge, who grabbed and held his brother. Thrust roared in anger as he swung and struck his sword at Drift, who blocked and deflected the attacks for five times. The Autobot Samurai nudged him by guts before slammed to the ground. Dirge groaned as he charged and swung his blade at him but missed for five times. He got kicked off aside. Ramjet roared as he charged and rammed him straight to the cliff. As Drift fell on his back, he kicked and thrown Ramjet off. He managed to get up while armed with his katana for another fight. Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet charged and engaged Drift, who firmly and swiftly blocked and deflected the attacks while fighting back.

Armed with their swords, Victorion and Menasor were facing off at each other. They both charged and swung their swords at each other wildly and determinedly for couple of times. They then clashed for the moment. Menasor slammed his headbutt against Victorion's head before launched couple of punches on her for few times before kicking her by guts and slammed her to the ground. He approached and prepared to slam his holding fists on her. She blocked for the moment before kicked him on face. She managed to get up as she charged and attacked him at once. Both of them swung and slammed couple of punches at each other by face and chest before struck by face. They then kicked each other off to back. They then armed with their own swords. They charged and engaged a fierce duel again. They swung and struck their blades at each other while barely dodge and evade the attacks for few times. They then swung their blades for the moment while struggle to push and move each other hard. They then departed and moved away from the battlefield.

They charged and slammed punches at each other's faces. Both Menasor and Victorion grunted in pain as they got knocked and separated into Stunticons and Torchbearers. Recovered from the attacks, they all charged and engaged the fierce battle. Rust Dust and Dragstrip were racing across the field while knocking each other. Wildbreak was screaming and running for his life while firing back at Jumpstream, who was firing back at him. Stormclash challenged Slashmark in their fierce duel while Skyburst and Heatseeker were firing at each other. Motormaster stood firmly and glaring at Pyra Magna and Dust Up. He charged and swung his blades at Pyra Magna and Dust Up, who blocked and fought back.

In her motorcycle mode, Chromia was riding across the battlefield while firing and blasting off at some of Vehicon Troopers. In their jet modes; Thundercracker, Skywarp and Sunstorm were flying and chasing after her while shooting their blasters and missiles at her down. She managed to dodge and evade the attacks as much as she can. However, she got hit by missiles. She managed to transform into her robot mode before landed on the ground. She turned and fired her blasters at the Seeker Armada Commanders, who managed to dodge and evade the attacks. They managed to fly down and prepare to finish her off. She jumped over while swinging and striking her long spear, injuring and damaging their wing spans. They all fell to the ground hard. They all transformed into their robot modes. They turned and faced at Chromia, who armed herself with spear for the next fight. Thundercracker and his colleagues armed with their blasters.

"I'm gonna crack you like an egg!" Skywarp snarled with his mace, "Just like your sister!"

Thundercracker groaned, "Yeah! I hope you're ready for this final fight."

Chromia smirked amusingly while armed with her spear, "Go ahead and try, Cons. I am one Autobot femme you do not want to mess with."

Skywarp roared angrily as he jumped and slammed his mace at Chromia, who rolled over and dodge the attacks. Sunstorm swung and struck his twin blades at her. She dodged and evade the attacks for few times. Thundercracker flew to her back, where he fired and launched powerful cannon in knocking her off. Skywarp swung his mace at her off. Sunstorm unleashed and fired his solar blast in knocking her to the ground. She grunted in pain as she struggled to get up and facing three of them. All of them are armed and prepared to finish her off. Lennox and his team arrived and stood in front of Chromia. They all fire and blasted their guns at the Decepticos to back off. And some of them even used and fired missiles in damaging them.

"Thanks!" Chromia thanked in relief.

"No problems. We're friends," Lennox said firmly and calmly while readying his blaster, "We watch each other's back!"

Chromia nodded, "Yeah. Let's hope we survive this first…"

Lennox hissed, "Yeah, no kidding."

Thundercracker, Skywarp and Sunstorm grunted in pain as they recovered from the attacks by Lennox and his teammates. And just before they could do anything, three of them got hit by missiles and blasts. The rest of Decepticon Forces were also attacked as well.

Chromia and the rest of Autobots looked up and found large forces of South American Military have arrived and attacked the Decepticons Forces.

"Wow! We've got reinforcement! We've got help!" Lennox cheered.

Chromia smiled in relief, "Alright, then, let's turn the tide now!"

Chromia charged and attacked Thundercracker, Skywarp and Sunstorm. Three of them grunted in pain but managed to recover and fought back. Lennox and his squadron charged and attacked the enemies as well. Autobots and Decepticons continued their fierce battle.

* * *

_Command Center, Decepticon Fortress #6, Amazon Rainforest, Brazil, South America,_

Starscream and Thunderblast continued working and setting up on Space Bridge Control Pillar. Lockdown was looking at the computer's screen, overseeing and commanding the army fighting off the enemy forces.

Sensing someone's behind him, he activated and armed with large cannon-like blaster at once. He turned and fired the blast. Arcee dodged down to evade the blasts. He continued firing them at her. While dodging the blasts, she charged straight at him. She jumped and kicked him by face. She then swung her scythes and kicks at Starscream and Thunderblast off. She then landed on the ground.

Starscream chuckled amusingly, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the two wheeler."

"I knew you would come…" Lockdown said dryly and firmly. With his hook armed and readied, he snarled, "It is time we finish this."

Arcee narrowed her angry eyes, "For once, Lockdown, I agreed. Let's finish this! For Yoketron! For Elita! For Optimus!"

Arcee screamed angrily and determinedly as she charged and kicked at Starscream's face hard. She then swung her scythes at Lockdown, who dodged and evaded the attacks for five to ten times. He then has his hook transformed into a claw in grabbing her hand, allowing him to punch on her guts for ten times. He then threw her straight at Starscream, who swung and clawed on chest and stomach to the ground hard. He was about to stab her again. She managed to kick him before swung and struck her scythes in knocking and hitting his face. She then gave a powerful kick him off by stomach. She turned and faced at Lockdown, who is armed with hook and sword. Both of them charged and engaged a fierce duel. Starscream, recovered from the attack, got up and engaged her at once.

Thunderblast was busy with cheering for Starscream to win the fight as she wasn't aware of Moonracer, Johnny, Kicker and Mika slowly entered and sneak towards the computer. As the Autobot Camien began typing on the control panel to work on shutting down the Space Bridge Control Pillar and other pillars, the Decepticon Camien turned to the back, where she found her working on it.

"Uh, hi?" Moonracer greeted and waved uneasily.

Thunderblast growled, "You little brat! I won't let you ruin my plans!"

Thunderblast armed and fired her armored missile cannon at Moonracer and her friends. They all panicked and dodged the attacks at once. She chased and attacked the young Autobot Femme wildly and crazily, causing the latter frantically and fearfully dodging and evading the attacks. Johnny, Kicker and Mika were hiding behind the crate.

"Okay, what's next?" Kicker asked in concern.

"Kicker, help Moonracer. Mika, shut down the operation!" Johnny ordered firmly while loaded up his weapon, "I'm gonna help Arcee."

Mika nodded, "Understood. Watch yourself."

Johnny and Kicker split up to help Arcee and Moonracer to fight off their enemies. Mika approached to the computer as she began hacking and shutting down the system.

Moonracer screamed and ran as fast as she can. Thunderblast laughed happily and amusingly as she continued firing and launching her armored missiles cannon at her. She barely dodged the volley of missiles until one of them hit on the ground, knocking her straight against the walls. She was prepared to finish her off until she got her back hit by blasts. She turned back and found Kicker, who is armed with his missile, smirked amusingly at her.

Thunderblast snarled angrily as she armed with her blaster at Kicker. He yelped in concern as he fearfully panicked to run for his life while shooting back at her. But no avail due to her strong armor was able endure the attacks. Eventually she was able to catch up to him as he grabbed and held him tight. And just before she could finish him off, she got kicked off while releasing Kicker. She turned to her back, where she found Moonracer stood firmly with her blaster armed.

"Hmm… You grow a spine or something?" Thunderblast asked amusingly.

Moonracer narrowed her determined eyes, "I won't let you destroy my friends. I'm standing to fight you!"

Thunderblast laughed, "That's laughable! This should be piece of cake!"

Thunderblast screamed wildly as she began firing her missile cannon at Moonracer, who dodged and evaded the attacks before charged straight at her. And just before the Decepticon could do anything, the Autobot slammed a punch on her face, followed by punching and knocking her by chest and limbs for few times before kicked her off. Thunderblast grunted in pain as she managed to recover and she's angry. She charged in and attacked her at once. Both of them swung and struck punches at each other wildly and angrily for few times. After couple of punches, they both held each other for the moment. Moonracer gave Thunderblast a headbutt followed by couple of punches and kicks. Unfortunately for her, Thunderblast blasted her armored Missile Cannon at Moonracer's guts. The Autobot fell to the ground hard, struggled to stand up.

Thunderblast smirked, "Game over."

And just before Thunderblast could finish Moonracer off, Kicker fired his sniper in sniping on her left eye. This allowed Moonracer fired and blasted at her spark chamber, killing her off. Both Moonracer and Kicker sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Moonracer thanked in relief.

Kicker smiled, "No problem."

Starscream and Lockdown fired their missiles and blasters at Arcee, who swiftly and firmly dodged and evaded the attacks while firing back at them. After couple of blasts and missiles, the Quintesson General activated and thrown a hook in grabbing and trapping her in tight grip, dragging and pulling towards him. The Decepticon's Second-in-Command armed and prepared to fire his missile. And just before he could fire, Johnny fired his sniper at the missile, causing the explosion on both of them. Arcee got herself freed. She charged and attacked both of them in their fierce combat. Lockdown was strong and firm to engage her in the combat while Starscream struggled to face her off.

Starscream and Lockdown struggled of fighting and defeating Arcee, who not only was fast and strong to fight them off but also has her friend Johnny, who was hiding at the desk and sniping at their limbs. Spotted him on the desk, Starscream fired his missile at him. Johnny yelped as he barely dodged and escaped the attack while sniping on his leg. This allowed Arcee nudged him by face before grabbed and thrown at Lockdown to the ground. She jumped up while firing her twin blasters at them both. They got hit by multiple blasts. She was about to land but Lockdown jumped before her as he slammed her down. Starscream swung and struck his claws in scarring her off. She dropped and landed on the ground hard. He then kicked her off against the walls hard. Lockdown approached as he grabbed and thrown her off straight against the crates. They both were about to finish her off but they got hit by the missiles. Arcee turned and found Johnny giving a thumbs up.

Recovered from the attacks, Starscream and Lockdown charged and engaged Arcee, who remained strong and firm to endure and fight back. And at the same time, Johnny did his best to snipe down his enemy from distance and hidden area.

Mika has attached her laptop to the enemy computer's as she began hacking on it while trying to shut down the pillars as fast as she can. Right before the countdown, the Space Bridge Pillars including the Control Pillar. All of Space Bridge Pillars on South America have been shut down.

Mika cheered, "I did it! I shut down all of the Pillars!"

Everyone stopped the fight at once. They all turned and looked at the computer screen. The Autobots and their Human Allies cheered happily and wildly. However, Starscream and Lockdown remained firm and calm yet amusing.

"We're done," Lockdown said firmly.

Starscream smirked, "Indeed, we are." He armed with his missile, "This is for my sparkmate, Autobots! PERISH!"

Starscream has launched the missiles at the Autobots. Luckily, Moonracer activated and used her Barrier Form to block and deflect the attacks at once. As soon as the smoke dispersed, they found Starscream and Lockdown escaped through the Groundbridge Portal before it disappeared.

"What was that about?" Kicker asked in confusion.

_"Arcee! The Decepticons have retreated! What happen?!" _Chromia asked in concern, _"Did you manage to shut down the pillars?"_

Arcee responded, "We did. But why would Decepticons would retreat when they should have revenge on us. Unless…"

Hearing the beeping noise, Mika turned and looked at the computer screen. She gasped, "Oh no!" She was looked at the screen, which revealed Space Bridge Pillars have launched to the space. She quivered in shock, "Space Bridge Pillars have been launched!"

"What?! I thought you shut them down!" Kicker asked in disbelief.

"I did," Mika said in shock.

"Damn it. How on earth can they do that?" Johnny asked in concern.

After thinking over the situation, Arcee gasped in realization and shock, "Scrap! We've been set up! There were no Control Pillars. Only one to control all of them! We have to get back to Badland now! Optimus need us now!"

_To Be Continued…_

_Review and Suggest…_


	22. Chapter 21: Battle of the Earth (IV)

**Chapter 21: Battle of the Earth (IV)**

_Battlefield, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Sensing the upcoming battle to his main headquarter, Megatron and his army of 50,000 soldiers have been gathered at the open field. Nemesis and the large Decepticon Fleet and Fighters were surrounding the headquarter for defense against possible enemy air attack. Decepticon turrets, arsenals and tanks were surrounding and defending the base. Slipstream, Sixshot, Waspinator, Blitzwing, Makeshift and Leader-1 were standing behind their leader, awaiting for the order.

"Lord Megatron," Sixshot spoke firmly, "We received the confirmed reports that the Autobots have engaged our forces. They're now setting and adjusting with pillars to launch automatically, should the control pillars in their own sector failed or destroyed. Space Bridge Portal will commence, by your order."

"Excellent, Sixshot." Megatron said in pleasant. He took a deep breath, "The time is almost upon us..."

"My lord, what must be done?" Slipstream asked calmly.

Looking at the cockpit, where Ron and Judy Witwicky were still held on, Blitzwing smirked, "Yeah! We're ready to finish this and get the show on the road! Promised you that we're gonna make the best out of it."

Waspinator chuckled playfully, "Waspinator will do his best to please his Lord!"

"I'm sure you do, Blitzwing and Waspinator," Megatron said calmly, "I have special assignment for you all. Make sure you perform it well. Makeshift, keep your optics on Quintessa. If she indeed has the agenda, terminate her at once."

"With pleasure." Makeshift commented amusingly. His body began to shifting and moving parts, transforming into an Infernocon. He chuckled, "I'll take care of her."

Megatron nodded firmly, "Good. Bring me my Powermaster Armor now. Leader-1, are you prepare to fuse your powers with me?"

Leader-1 smirked, "Count on it. First time to fuse with me?"

"Indeed, it is." Megatron admitted calmly, "Truthfully, Leader-1, I do have other seven Weaponized Minicons I intend to fuse and combine with. Due to the Autobots' constant battling and interfering, I was abruptly disturbed and abandoned them to deal the situation. Even I have to leave Cybertron, making certain that we reach this planet."

"Yeah. Winning is important than waiting," Leader-1 commented playfully. He stretched himself out, "Ready when you are, boss!"

"Good. It is time. Proceed with the assignment!" Megatron said firmly. Decepticon Officers nodded firmly and left the battlefield at once. He breathed calmly, "Leader-1, Power Link! Activate Power Master Armor! Engage Tidal Wave Mode!"

As commanded, the large blackish and purplish colored battleship cruise emerged out from the ground. It headed straight to Megatron. It formed and launched three parts out - left giant armored gauntlet with shield and has twin sharped claws, right giant armored gauntlet with large sword and cannon and the large wing span. Leader-1 transformed into mini Cybertronian Tank with twin cannons. He jumped and landed on the back of wing span. They all flew straight to Megatron as they began merging and combining with him. He glowed brightly in blue light.

As soon as the light dispersed, Megatron revealed himself to be covered by his new armor. His hands are covered by armored gauntlets, large wingspan on his back with Leader-1 attached to it and his body was covered by metallic armor with large cannon and forward turrets on both sides, sharper shoulder pads with spikes, and he now worn a large armored helmet with mandible-like spikes.

"Come and face me, Orion Pax. It is time we end this..."

* * *

_U.S.A. Airspace,_

The Lost Light Ship and the rest of Autobot Gunship were flying straight to Decepticon Main Headquarter. The army of 30,000 Vehibot Troopers and 1,500 soldiers were loading and arming with their weapons, preparing to launch the assault on the enemy command base. Optimus Prime and his team did the same thing as well.

Inside the Lost Light Ship's command bridge, Optimus Prime and his team were discussing and planning for the upcoming battle.

"Well, guess this is it," Evac commented in concern and uneasy.

Powerglider sighed, "Definitely, Evac. We're going into a big fight now..."

"It sure is," Warpath cheered wildly and happily, "It's **_KABLAM TIME!_** Can't wait to blow the Cons for good!"

"Remain calm, Warpath. We cannot underestimate Megatron and his forces. I am certain that Megatron came with preparation to defeat us from destroying his master plan. We must proceed with caution and be weary of the situation," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly. He then looked at the trailer and even the soldiers, "Though we have the Power Master Armor and brave soldiers, we are still outnumber."

"He's right. We have to be very careful," Spike said seriously and firmly, "The last thing we need is more casualties."

"And I might added more concerns to deal with, we might not get reinforcement from United States since most of the government especially Director Attinger are suspicious and distrustful of us," Perceptor added in concern and uneasiness, "Worse to worse from them, they could turn against us."

"That's what worried me..." Optimus Prime said in concern. He sighed, "I have hope that Mearing would reason them not to turn on us."

"With all due respect, sir, United States isn't always and very friendly, kind, cooperative and tolerable to anyone from other countries especially if it's aliens." Larry said firmly and calmly, "They won't be easy to convinced to help us."

Sparkplug groaned, "Wow. That's just perfect."

"So, we're on our own." Cheetoh asked in concern.

"Screw this!" Sam snapped firmly and angrily, "I don't care what they think about you guys. I won't follow the stupid and racist ass leader, who won't put his world first than himself. You guys are my friends. I will do whatever it takes to help you win this war and save this world. If they think of me being a traitor, be my guess. Helping people is more important than showing off about my kind. It's stupid."

Spike nodded while patted Sam's head, "Spoken like a true soldier. We help people, regardless of their nation and gender."

"Whatever decision the United States have made does not matter, our main objective is to stop and defeat Megatron and his Decepticons from succeeding their objectives," Optimus Prime said firmly, "We cannot let this planet suffer the same fate as we are. No matter the cost."

**_BEEP!_** The Autobots were alerted by the alarm. They turned to the front, where they found the window has activated and revealed the screen of Megatron and his army standing on the battlefield. They were in shock and surprised by the appearance.

"Wow! Where on Cybertron did he get the upgrades?" Powerglide asked in shock and disbelief.

Sparkplug hissed, "He's been power link with Leader-1 and Power Master Armor. Looks he wants to go on full force. He's not gonna back down now."

"You can say that again, Sparkplug. What do we do now?" Cheetoh asked in concern.

Optimus Prime narrowed his firm eyes, "I will duel with Megatron by myself. The Knights and Autobot Troopers will stand by my side for the fight if the duel goes wrong. The rest of you proceed with the mission."

"Are you certain?" Perceptor asked in concern.

Optimus Prime narrowed his firm eyes, "We do not have much choice. Be prepared for everything..."

* * *

_Battlefield, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Megatron, in his Power Master Armor, was standing still and firmly on the battlefield, waiting for his former friend and nemesis' arrival. His army of 50,000 soldiers were waiting, though bored and impatient for not starting the battle.

As expected, The Lost Light Ship and large numbers of Autobot Gunships have arrived at the battlefield. As soon as the ships landed on the battlefield, they lowered down the ramps for Optimus Prime, Sparkplug, Cybertronian Knights, 30,000 Autobot Troopers and 1,500 soldiers to march out and head to the front. The soldiers quickly formed and stand firmly in lines. Optimus Prime, Sparkplug and the trailer were on the front.

"Optimus Prime, you have come. You never disappoint me..." Megatron said amusingly.

Optimus Prime narrowed his firm eyes, "Megatron, it is time to end this madness. I will not let you destroy this planet."

"Is that so?" Megatron asked amusingly, "Have you come negotiate and convince me to stop my conquest? Begging me to turn back? Pray that I will not turn and ruin this planet end like Cybertron?"

"No. I have not." Optimus Prime said bluntly and firmly.

"Oh? Is that so?" Megatron asked amusingly, knowing what is his next action. He chuckled, "Do you think you can stop me?"

"I don't think. I must!" Optimus Prime said firmly, "Sparkplug, Power Link! Activate Power Master Armor! Engage Wing Saber Mode!"

Sparkplug nodded firmly, "You've got it!"

The trailer transformed into a tower of platforms as it launched out the blackish colored wingspan with jet boosters, armored bodybuilder, right armored gauntlet with large cannon-like, left armored gauntlet with mini blasters and armored boots. Sparkplug transformed into yellowish car mode as he attached himself with the armor. They all flew straight to Optimus Prime as they began merging and combining with him. He glowed brightly in blue light.

As soon as the light dispersed, Optimus Prime revealed himself to be covered by his new armor. His hands are covered by armored gauntlets with large cannon and mini blaster, large wingspan on his back, armor has covered his whole body with Sparkplug attached, shoulder pads and jet boosters, and his helmet has a metallic wing-like and visor.

"I see... So, you have the Power Master Armor as well," Megatron asked amusingly. He chuckled, "I'm impressed. You've come prepared. But it will not be enough to stop me."

Unsheathed his long knight sword and armed with shield, Optimus Prime spoke, "I am determined to stop you, Megatron. This time, I am going to finish what I should have done from those millions of stellar cycles."

"I agreed. This time, we finish this..." Megatron said firmly.

"One Shall Stand..." Optimus Prime declared.

Megatron chuckled, "And One Shall Fall! Prepare to meet your doom, ORION PAX!"

Both Optimus Prime and Megatron gave their loud battle cry as they both charged straight at each other. They swung and clashed their blades at each other for the moment. They then departed at once. They began swinging and striking their swords at each other, as well as blocking and deflecting the attacks for couple of rounds.

Both Autobots and Decepticons cheered out wildly and proudly to their leader to fight and win this duel no matter the costs.

* * *

_Command Center, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakato, U.S.A.,_

Inside the command center, Quintessa was watching at computer screen, involving of Optimus Prime and Megatron were dueling with each other. She then looked at the control panel, consisting of keyboards, handlers and even Space Bridge Control Pillar. She turned and looked at small computer screen, which has the reactor containing and controlling Emberstone, ready to activate and give the birth of new Decepticons.

The command center was guarded and surrounded by both Vehicon Troopers and Infernocons, making sure no one dare to enter the center. Slipstream has arrived at the command center. Assigned by her lord, she was to command the fortress guards and soldiers while keeping her eyes on his accomplice.

"And so, the duel began..." Quintessa said amusingly and calmly. She smiled calmly, "The time is upon us. I'll make certain that Emberstone will work properly. I needed it..."

Slipstream scoffed, "Rest assure, Quintessa. It will work. Just make sure that you work and cooperate with us than against us. Wouldn't want to end up like your planet, now would you?"

Quintessa smiled, "Do not worry, fool. I always keep my word. Now, if you excuse me, I need to make sure that Emberstone function well."

"Should I prepare the escort?"

"No need. I know where to go. I have my own escort."

Quintessa exited out the command center, accompanied by five Infernocons. Narrowing her eyes in anger, Slipstream hummed in concern as she was suspicious and refused to trust the Quintessons' Goddess. Nevertheless, she knew Megatron has already anticipated and make plans to succeed. She has to make sure it works.

* * *

_Hangar Bay, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

While Optimus Prime and Megatron were still dueling and battling with each other, his allies, taken the advantage of the duel, sneaked behind the enemy lines. They have taken and stolen the Decepticon Gunships, allowing them to fly and infiltrate the enemy main headquarter without arousing the Decepticons suspicious.

Upon arriving at the hangar bay, the gunship landed on the area. As two Vehicon Troopers approached to check on their allies, the gunship's slide door opened and revealed Warpath and Powerglide blasted and shot them by heads. They then scoured the area, where they quickly fired and shot down all of the guards before they could alert the enemy forces.

With the area secured, the rest of their friends and 25 soldiers climbed down from the gunship. They all loaded and armed with their weapons, preparing for the assault on command center, hoping to shut down the Control Pillar and getting the Emberstone.

"Alright, this is it, everyone. Ready?" Larry asked firmly and calmly.

Everyone nodded firmly. Warpath laughed happily, "I am so in! KABOOM! BABY!"

Sam turned and looked at Spike, who is now wearing N.E.S.T. Suit while loading up his machine gun. He whistled, "Didn't expect you to be a soldier at once."

Spike chuckled, "Well, let's just said that our dad wasn't happy with my disciplinary and bad boy attitude problem, I got sent to military cam for training and discipline. He hoped that I'd become more mature and responsible man. Trust me, Sam, going to military is not a piece of cake."

Sam was in shock and disbelief. And just before he could exclaim, someone shouted, "No way! You sent to military camp because you were bad boy?!"

Everyone was alerted by the voice. They then looked around, finding and searching for the voice. They then heard a loud knock as it came from Evac. Opening his cockpit, they all found Carly and Danny emerged out from it. They both nervously greet

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Spike asked angrily, "You should be with your friends and Ratchet!"

"Sorry, dad. I wanna help!" Danny insisted in concern.

Carly sighed, "I tried to get him out of gunship, but instead, the ship got us off while we fell into Evac's cockpit. We got knocked out for the moment."

Spike groaned, "I don't believe this! Daniel Jeff Witwicky, you are so grounded when this is over! You hear me, young man! You and I are gonna have a talk about this!"

Sam sighed, "Seriously! This is so not the time for you to play games! This could be-!"

**_BOOM!_** Sam and his friends yelped in shock and concern upon hearing the explosion. They all quickly take cover behind the crates. They then took the peek and found Sixshot in his Cybertronian Armored Turret, firing twin cannons at the enemies.

"I knew you Autobots would be here sooner or later! I'm glad you have come or else I'd be going crazy!" Sixshot exclaimed wildly and crazily. He then transformed into winged Cybertronian Wolf-like. He roared out wildly, "Prepare to die!"

Sixshot's Beast Mode charged straight towards the crates. As he was about to attack Sam and his friends, Warpath gave the battle cry as he jumped and slammed him to the ground. He then gave some three of punches at the creature's head. He blasted his cannon at him.

"GO! I'll hold him off!" Warpath cried firmly. He loaded up both his cannon and blaster, "It's **_KABLAM TIME!_**"

Though worried and concern for Warpath's fighting against Sixshot, Perceptor spoke firmly, "We must press forward! Warpath's giving us the chance! We must go now! Evac, keep the civilians safe in your cockpit!"

Reluctantly, the Autobots and their allies have accepted Percepto's order. Evax brought and placed Sam and Spike in his cockpit. Perceptor's Team moved out at once and headed straight to the entrance. Sixshot transformed into his Cybertronian Tank, preparing to fire at them. Instead, he got blasted by Warpath's Tank Mode.

"HEY! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!" Warpath exclaimed firmly, "Or are you scared to take care of little old me?!"

Sixshot groaned, "You're gonna regret that, Tankor!"

"Hey! The name's Warpath, Octane!" Warpath snapped angrily.

Sixshot groaned, "You'll pay for that!"

In their armored tank mode, Sixshot and Warpath began firing couple of heavy blasts at each other. They both got hit by attacks, got repelled off and knocked against the walls hard. They transformed back to their robot modes. They grunted a bit before struggled to get up. Sixshot transformed into his armored car as he throttle off and rammed at Warpath from every sides. He even shooting and blasting at him a lot. As Warpath dropped on his knees, Sixshot turned around and prepared to ram at him again. The Autobot Wrecker swung and knocked Decepticon Warrior aside.

Sixshot quickly transformed into his Cybertronian Jet. He flew around while firing his blasters and missiles at Warpath, who struggled to dodge and evade the multiple blasts while firing back at him. Manage to escape and hid behind the large crates; the Autobot Wrecker, loaded and armed with his heavy cannon, fired back at Decepticon Warrior in Jet Mode. He has managed to evade the blasts until one hit his wingspan, causing him to lose control and flew straight to the ground hard.

Transforming back to his robot mode, Sixshot struggled and slowly to get up while preparing for the fight. Unfortunately for him, he got his face punched, followed by chest five times and then kicked and tripped him down. Warpath jumped and slammed on his enemy's chest hard before continued slamming some punches on him. Sixshot managed to kick him off. He then get up, firing and blasting both blasters and missiles at Warpath. Though badly wounded, the Autobot Wrecker screamed in anger as he charged and attacked Decepticon Warrior.

Both of them continued swinging and slamming punches at each other for couple of times. Both of them are badly injured. They both loaded and charged up their heavy cannon, preparing for their last battle. They both fired their powerful blasts at each others' chest, destroying and blowing their sparks. They groaned and grunted in pain, falling to the ground hard. Their eyes flickered and slowly faded into nothingness, ceasing their function now.

* * *

_Corridors, Decepticon Main Headquarter,_

After leaving Warpath to fight off Sixshot by himself, Sam and his team continued running through the corridors. They encountered the Vehicon Troopers for blocking and standing in their way from reaching to command center. With N.E.S.T. Strike Team shooting down on the enemy troopers' weak spots - eyes, legs and joints; Perceptor and his team took their chance in shooting them at once.

While continued running towards the large elevator, a giant Cybertronian Wasp charged and rammed Cheetoh to the ground. They both transformed into their robot modes.

Waspinator roared angrily, "Waspinator avenge Horrorcons! Decepticons RULE!"

"Frag this, Bug!" Cheetoh snarled. He turned and looked ahead, "Go! I'll hold him off! Shut down the Space Bridge now!"

Knowing Cheetoh's right, Sam and his team quickly entered the lift, taking them straight to command center, hoping that they can stop the enemy's master plan.

Armed with their weapons, Cheetoh and Waspinator were facing off each other. The wasp-like Decepticon snarled as he charged and swung his stingers-like blades at the cheetah-like Autobot, who was very fast and swift to dodge and evade the attacks for few times. And at the same time, he punched at his former enemy of Maximal for few times before swung and struck down on his chest.

Waspinator snarled angrily as he armed and fired his stinger blaster at Cheetoh. He got hit by three to five times on his chest. The wasp-like Decepticon charged and tried to swing his blades at the cheetah-like Autobot, who barely and struggled to evade the attacks for five times. He then kicked him off. He tried to swing his sword at him, but missed for three times. Waspinator squealed out loud while swinging and slashing his twin blades at the chest. He transformed into his Wasp Form as he charged and rammed at Cheetoh off.

Waspinator was still flying and ramming Cheetoh off. The cheetah-like Autobot struggled to climb to the top. He jumped over while blasting and shooting his blast at the wings, causing him to go out of control. He then flew and smashed through the window out of the main headquarter. Cheetoh sighed in relief, though he felt pain on his left of lower torso.

* * *

_Battlefield, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Optimus Prime and Megatron gave the loud battle cry as they continued swinging and clashing their swords at each other for couple of times. They then crossed and clashed their blades for the moment while glaring at each other for the moment. The heroic Autobot Leader gave a punch at villainous Decepticon Leader's head before kicked him off. He then fired and blasted his large cannon in hitting on his nemesis's chest thrice. He jumped and thrust his gauntlet's blade at Megatron's head, which barely missed. The Decepticon Leader quickly swung and slammed his fist against the guts of Autobot Leader' before continued angrily and fiercely punching on him for few times. He then armed and fired his armor's large cannon and turrets at Optimus Prime's armor, which barely yet firmly to endure the blasts.

Megatron roared in anger as he charged and rammed straight at Optimus Prime off. He then launched couple of punches at him by face, chest and limbs before kicking him off. He then armed and aimed his large cannon in blast at him. The Autobot Leader quickly summoned and used his Knight Shield to block the blasts as long as he can. His helmet with mandibles were charging up with pure purple colored energy, the Decepticon Leader screamed in anger as he unleashed his Dark Energon Destroyer upon his nemesis, weakening and injuring him a lot. Optimus Prime struggled to arm and fired his mini-blaster on the helmet's power, damaged it for the moment. He gave the loud battle cry as he activated his wingspan's Super Powered Laser Cannons at Megatron, blowing him away.

Optimus Prime activated and armed with his Energon Axe while Megatron armed with his flail. They both charged and swung their weapons at each other fiercely for couple of rounds. As The Autobot Leader swung his axe in diagonal from up to down, the Decepticon Leader jumped back before swung and struck his flail at his nemesis's face before blasted his large cannon at him twice. He then continued swinging and slamming his punches on them for few times. Optimus Prime managed to make a stand while hold on the punch before punched back at Megatron for three times before swinging his axe, damaging his armor further. He then activated and about to fire his Super Powered Laser Cannons. The Decepticon Leader swung his flail at his nemesis's legs to get trip and fall down hard. He swung and slam his flail at him for coupe of times.

Optimus Prime grunted in pain, struggled to get up while enduring the attacks from Megatron's relentless attacks. And just as he was charging up his helmet's powers, Sparkplug jumped out from his partner's back as he opened his chest and unleashed powerful Solar Flare Beam at the Decepticon Leader's eyes. Leader-1 jumped out and launched his Hyper Cannon at the Mini-Con, who did the same thing at him. Both of them returned to their partner at once. Optimus Prime and Megatron recovered from the surprise attacks. They both readied and armed with charging up both Super Power Laser Cannons and Dark Energon Destroyer. They both launched their super powered energy blasts at each other. Upon their energy blasts clashed at each other, they unleashed powerful shockwave in knocking them both off. Both of them panted and breathed heavily and exhaustively.

"I admit it, Prime. You've grown stronger than before," Megatron commented calmly, "I'm still disappointed that you did unleash your true power like what happen at Cybertron and the Forest Battle."

Optimus Prime narrowed his firm eyes, "I will not cross that line again. However, to save this planet from suffering the same fate, I must defeat you. I'm going to end your hunger!"

Megatron chuckled amusingly, "Come and try, Prime. It is time to unleash my full power! Matrix of Chaos, unleash your chaotic powers!"

"As long as I'm standing, I will not let you win!" Optimus Prime exclaimed determinedly, "Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you to lend me your strength and power to light our darkest house!"

Both Optimus Prime and Megatron opened their chests. Matrix of Leadership glowed brightly in blue colored while Matrix of Chaos engulfed in smoke of darkness with electrical surging. Both of them felt their own Matrix's powers surging and flowing through their bodies. They both have empowered and grown stronger and powerful than before. Optimus Prime was glowing in bright bluish-whitish lights while Megatron was engulfed by purplish-blackish light. They both turned and faced at each other.

**_"ORION PAX!"_** Megatron roared in anger and fierce.

Optimus Prime screamed in agony, **_"MEGATRONUS!"_**

Optimus Prime and Megatron screamed in anger and fierce, charging straight at each other. They swung their own swords, and even blasting their blasters and super powered weapons at each other fiercely and determinedly for couple of few times. Their own army were cheering and roaring out wildly and determinedly for their own leaders to win the duel.

Unknown to both Autobots and Decepticons, two Cemetery Wind Gunships were flying straight towards the Decepticon Main Headquarter from behind.

* * *

_Airspace, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A,_

Director Attinger and his loyal Cemetery Wind are inside the Cemetery Wind Gunships. They both are loading and arming with their weapons, preparing to assault the enemy fortress.

"The time is upon us," Director Attinger said firmly, "You all know what to do. Kill anyone on sights. Civilians. Soldiers. Anyone stand besides those mechanical aliens. Kill them all!"

"Will be done!" Commander Savoy nodded firmly.

Lieutenant Santos hesitated, "Sir! You can't! This is not what I sign up for!"

"You sign up to follow my orders, Santos!" Director Attinger said firmly and angrily, "And anyone sided those monsters are the public enemy to our proud country! It is time to show them all that America stands the most! None can top us! Understand?!"

"YEAH!" Cemetery Wind Agents firmly, though Lieutenant Santos and some reluctantly saluted.

"Commander Savoy, take care of the traitors and aliens. I will personally deal with Gould…" Director Attinger said firmly while loaded up his pistol.

Commander Savoy nodded firmly, "Understood…"

* * *

_Armory, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

After leaving the fight with Waspinator to Cheetoh, Sam and his friends continued moving forward, trying to reach their destination. Upon their arrival to the armory, they all halted at once upon seeing the ground blasted. They looked up and found Blitzwing, Nanosec, Slo-Mo, Angry Archer and their own guards armed and loaded their weapons.

"That's far enough, Autobots!" Blitzwing exclaimed amusingly and firmly. He then shown his cockpit of trapped Ron and Judy within. He smirked, "I wouldn't push it if I were you."

"Damn you!" Witwicky Family snapped angrily.

"That is low of you!" Evac snapped firmly and angrily.

"Let them go!" Perceptor demanded angrily, "They have no part of this!"

"You want them safe? Stand down now!" Blitzwing demanded firmly, "Order Prime to stand down if you wanna save them…"

Sam and his team groaned in frustration and annoyance. For the safety of Ron and Judy, they have no choice but to stand down and lowered their weapons. And just before any of them could do anything, something has sniped on his right eye, injured him temporary while alerting the rest of them. Seeing the chance, Evac rushed in and pulled out the cockpit from Blitzwing's chest. He quickly rolled over back to his friends.

And just before Sam and his team could do anything, more of blasts sniping and hitting on the ground, scaring them off. They and the Decepticon looked up and found Commander Savoy and his team are climbing down from the ceiling while firing their guns at both sides.

"Kill them all! Kill all the traitors!" Commander Savoy screamed angrily.

"Are they crazy?!" Powerglide asked in shock and disbelief.

"Unfortunately, it is!" Perceptor said in concern. He looked at Evac, Sam and his family, "Evac, get the family out of here now! We'll hold them off!"

"On it!" Evac reported firmly while opening the cockpit, freeing the Ron and Judy. He transformed into his van, "Everyone, get in now!"

While Ron and Judy are scared and confused of the situation, Sam and Spike pushed them in, along with Danny and Carly. Evac drove off to the safe location from the battles. Perceptor, Powerglide and N.E.S.T. Strike Team charged in and engaged the enemies at once. Recovered from the surprise attacks, Blitzwing and his team charged and engaged the Autobots. Commander Savoy and his Cemetery Wind unit jumped and charged into the battlefield. Three factions engaged a fierce combatants.

Blitzwing transformed into his Mitsubushi Type 74 Main Battle Tank, firing both blazing flames and freezing beams at two Autobots. They both dodged and evaded the attacks. They then tried to fire back at him but his thick armored was strong enough to block and deflect the blasts. He charged up and fired his powerful turbo cannon at the ground, throwing them off. Transformed back into his robot mode, he approached to them while armed with his blaster and missiles, preparing to finish them off. Luckily, Perceptor used and lighted up his telescope to blind his eyes, allowing Powerglide to knock him off. He transformed into his A-10 Thunderbolt II to fly off. Angered and annoyed, Blitzwing transformed into his MiG-25 Jet, flying and engaging him. Perceptor, armed with his blaster, tried to shoot him down.

Larry, Hanzo and their soldiers were engaging both Decepticons' Accomplices and Cemetery Wind Agents. Angry Archer, armed with his bow and arrows, shot and hit most of his Cemetery Wind Agents. Slo-Mo used her pocket watch to slow down the time while Nanosec charged and rammed most of them out. Cemetery Wind Agents were firing and shooting at most of thugs.

After dealing with the Cemetery Wind, they turned their attention on Larry, Hanzo and their team. Slo-Mo used her pocket watch to slow down the time, allowing Angry Archer and Nanosec to attack them at once. Larry and Hanzo struggled to deal with the enemies. They both looked at each other, nodded firmly and determinedly. They all armed and readied with their weapons, preparing to attack. Timed exactly, Hanzo screamed determinedly as he swung and struck his sword in cutting off Nanosec's legs before struck down on him from back. Larry fired and sniped at Angry Archer's chest, killing him off. Slo-Mo was about to slow down the movement again. Hanzo threw some shurikens on trinket. Larry armed and fired his pistol at her. They have defeated and killed the enemies.

Evac managed to get Witwicky Family to behind off the crates. He then moved out to help his friends at once. And just before Ron and Judy could demand the explanation, the Witwicky Family heard gunshots, scaring them to hid behind the crates. Commander Savoy jumped on Spike and Sam to the ground. They both got up as they engaged a fist fight with him for couple of times. However, the Commander of Cemetery Wind proved to be strong and fierce for them both to handle. He managed to punched and knocked them both. He then grabbed and strangled Sam as the latter is almost losing air.

Seeing his brother's in trouble, Spike screamed in anger as he got and rammed Command Savoy aside. Both of them gave couple of beatings at each other by face, chest and limbs until they both got bruised and injured. Spike managed to kick Commander Savoy away. The commander armed and fired his pistol at Spike but missed and hit the crates, where his family were hiding.

"It's over! Stand down now!" Commander Savoy ordered angrily and firmly.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! We give! Sam and I will surrender! Please don't hurt our family," Spike pleaded, "They've got nothing to do with this!"

"Yeah. Why are you fighting against us?!" Sam asked in concern, "We should be fighting the Cons."

Commander Savoy scoffed, "Autobots. Decepticons. They're the same monsters, who enjoyed killing everyone and destroying everything they liked! Just like September 11 Attacks! I won't let that happen to my country again!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked in confusion.

"That day. That was the day I've lost my family!" Commander Savoy snapped angrily and fiercely, "I was on duty while my family including my only son were flying to visit my parents at London. But instead, those filthy bastards bombed and killed all of them! They're all died! I'll make sure that anyone threatened my country will die by my hands! I will tear their heads off! Count on it!"

"My god..." Spike said in shock and concern, "Commander, I'm very sorry for your loss. I really am. But we're not your enemies. Please, help us stop the Cons! We can save our home!"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Do this for your son. Save our home."

Commander Savoy scoffed while aimed his pistol at Spike and Sam, "I am. Killing the traitors like you. Yipikaye, mother-!"

**_BANG!_** Commander Savoy yelped in pain, feeling something shot on him. He looked down on his chest, which got hole and bleeding. He groaned in pain before falling down hard. Witwicky Family were in shock to find Lieutenant Santos shot at him.

"Damn it... Damn it..." Lieutenant Santos said in disbelief. He turned and looked at Spike and Sam, "T-This isn't right. This isn't. Director... Commander... They both gone mad."

"What were you supposed to do?" Sam asked in concern and confusion.

Lieutenant Santos sighed, "United States have agreed to send help here, not against you. Director Attinger and Commander Savoy weren't convinced by your speech. They planned to kill everyone for siding the Autobots. I won't be part of it. I just want to save my home!"

Spike sighed, "I know. That's what we're doing now. Thank you for saving us, Lieutenant."

Powerglide screamed in pain as he flew straight to the ground hard. Blitzwing slammed Perceptor to the ground. He turned and gave some beatings at Evac before kicked him off. And just before he could finish them off, Cheetoh, in his cheetah, jumped and attacked him wildly and savagely, tearing and damaging his body including opening the chest in two. Blitzwing managed to grab and throw Cheetoh down hard. And just before he could do anything, Evax blasted his blaster at Blitzwing's chest for five times, killing him at once.

The Autobots sighed in relief that they have survived the worst. Witwicky Family and N.E.S.T. Strike Team regrouped with them. Lieutenant Santos called out the remaining of Cemetery Wind, and also convinced them to stand down from attacking the Autobots and their allies.

"Warpath?" Perceptor asked in concern. Cheetoh shook his head tearfully. He hissed in anger, "We don't have much time. Cheetoh and Evac, get the civilians to safety. The rest of us will continue."

Cheetoh and Evac nodded, "Sir!"

"Santos, get our family to safety now," Spike insisted.

Lieutenant Santos nodded, "Yes, sir. It's the least I can do to fix this mess up."

"What's going on?!" Ron demanded in concern, "Spike, Sam! Please!"

"Mom, Dad, you have to go with them now!" Spike said firmly.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. No matter what happens, you don't stop, you don't hide. You run. You understand me?" His parents were in shock and disbelief. He continued, "We've have to help our friends to stop the Cons."

"What?! No! No! No! If you're going, I'm going with you!" Ron snapped angrily. Sam and Spike protested to him. He continued arguing, "We're family! You're both my sons! We'll go together! I'm not leaving anyone behind again!"

"Dad, please! We have to do this." Spike said firmly.

Sam nodded, "Dad, let us handle it."

"No! I won't! I can't! Please, don't do this!" Ron pleaded fearfully, "We'll go together!"

Though heartbroken and scared yet understand their purpose, Judy reluctantly spoke tearfully, "Ron, please."

Still not wanted to leave his sons behind, Ron tearfully agreed, "Come back alive, you two! Promised me!"

Sam and Spike nodded firmly. Evac transformed into the van, allowing Ron and Judy in. Activated the Groundbridge Portal; Evac, Cheetoh and their allies quickly entered the portal, leading back to battlefield for safety. Spike was about to convinced Carly and Danny, who shown their serious and determined looks.

"We're staying," Carly said firmly.

Danny nodded, "We want to help."

Spike sighed in defeat, "Alright, stay close to us."

Perceptor, Powerglide and their allies moved out at once, heading straight to the command center, to complete their mission.

* * *

_Command Center, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Slipstream was overseeing and monitoring the event including the duel between Optimus Prime and Megatron. She also was checking on other monitors, involving of Autobots and Decepticons battling at six Decepticon Fortresses. The Engineers were checking and working on their computers. Dylan, Meltdown, Masterson and their thugs have arrived and entered the command center.

"Hey, babe. Everything goes according to our plans?" Dylan asked amusingly.

"It is," Slipstream said firmly and calmly, "It's almost time..."

Suddenly, the alarm blared and ranged out loud, alerting Slipstream and her allies about the situation.

"Status report!" Slipstream demanded.

"Commander, All Decepticon Fortresses have been overrun and conquered by the Autobots! The pillars have been launched into the space as planned!" Vehicon Engineer reported firmly, "All forces are making their way back here now!"

Slipstream scoffed, "I shouldn't have known. Activate the Space Bridge now!"

As commanded, Vehicon Engineers began typing and working on the control panel, making final adjustment on Space Bridge Portal. With adjustment completed, the large Space Bridge Control Pillar's top red button glowed in red. Slipstream pushed the button. The feedback flowed and surged through the wires to reactor core. The reactor began electrifying and shocking as it unleashed powerful energized beam through the pipeline straight to the top of Decepticon Main Headquarter, firing straight to the sky.

Entering the space, the beam reached and hit the middle of thousands and more of Space Bridge Pillars. As the electrical sparked, it ignited and exploded the powerful energy, creating a largest and widest portal. It slowly brought out Cybertron's top part, dragging and pulling the planet out from the portal.

Watching the event from monitor's screen, Slipstream and her allies smiled proudly and happily that everything goes according to their lord's plan. And just before they could do anything, two of Vehicon Troopers and some thugs got their heads shot and blasted. They all turned back and looked up, where they found Director Attinger and his large army of Cemetery Wind Agents were climbing down from the ceiling.

Armed with his pistol, Director Attinger declared, "Decepticons! Traitors! You all will not get away with this! We won't let you all conquered our home without the fight! Kill them! Kill them all! No mercy!"

As ordered, Cemetery Wind Agents charged and engaged Decepticons and thugs. Five lines of ten soldiers armed and fired the bazookas at some of Vehicon Troopers and Engineers. Some soldiers even fired and blasted their machine guns at some thugs. However, Decepticons also fought back and engaged the enemies.

Slipstream quickly typed on control panel, separating Space Bridge Control Pillar from the computer, so that she can control and keep it safe from harm. Dylan, Meltdown and Masterson were firing at Director Attinger and his elites, who were determined firing back at them as well.

* * *

_Reactor Core Chamber, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Quintessa, her Infernocons and Balliffs have arrived and entered the chamber. Ten of Vehicon Troopers were guarding and protecting the Emberston, which was inside the small canister. It is connecting to the reactor core. The Quintessons approached to the reactor, but halted by Vehicon Troopers.

"Halt! No one is allowed to come and see the Emberstone," Vehicon Trooper said firmly, "Ordered by Lord Megatron!"

Quintessa scoffed, "I disagreed!"

And just before Vehicon Troopers could do anything, Balliffs moved in and slaughtered the guards at once. She then approached to the reactor core. Typing on the control panel, canister slowly extracted and approached to her.

As Quintessa was about to grab it, it was taken away by Infernocon Guard. He snarled at her. And at the same time, a few more of Vehicon Troopers have arrived at the chamber. They all armed with their weapons and blasters, aiming at Quintessons.

"Clever. Very clever. So, he was able to see through my plans, hasn't it?" Quintessa asked dryly and firmly. The Infernocon Guard slowly transformed back into Makeshift. She scoffed, "I assumed that you were sent here to finish me off if I intend to betray him?"

Makeshift chuckled amusingly, "So, obviously. Die now, witch!"

Makeshift blasted his blaster at Quintessa, who teleported and reappeared behind him. She unleashed Dark Magic on his back, making him to drop the canister of Emberstone down. As it was rolling down and exiting the chamber, both Decepticons and Quintesson Guards angrily and fiercely started the fight with each other for couple of times. Makeshift and Quintessa were pushing and ramming at each other while trying to reach the canister.

The canister of Emberstone was rolling down the hallway. Both Decepticons and Quintessons were chasing after it. Eventually, it stumbled and bumped on Sam and his team. Danny held and moved it up in confusion and surprised.

"Dad! Mom! Uncle Sam! Look!" Danny called while showing the large canister of Emberstone.

Spike gasped, "Is that-?"

"It is!" Sam confirmed in shock and concern, "The Emberstone. Wow! How did we end up getting it?!"

Carly gasped as she pointed ahead, "I think I know why!"

Everyone turned and followed her direction. Sam and his friends found the Decepticons and Quintessons are charging towards them.

"Something tells me their alliance is off," Powerglide said in shock.

Taking the canister on his hand, Perceptor gulped, "It is! Now it's the time to run!"

As suggested, Sam and his team turned and ran off at once. Both Decepticons and Quintesson Guards were chasing after them while pushing and knocking each other off. They even tried to shoot them down.

Perceptor grunted as he struggled to get the hold of his controller device. He quickly activated and summoned the Groundbridge Portal for him and his team to escape. The portal dispersed and disappeared.

Both Makeshift and Quintessa grunted angrily and annoyingly to see their relic stolen by the Autobots. Makeshift transformed into his jet mode to fly off while Quintessa teleported out at once. Thus, leaving both Decepticons and Quintessons fighting each other off angrily and determinedly.

* * *

_Command Center, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

The Decepticons and their human accomplices were firing and shooting their blasters at Cemetery Wind, who were hiding behind the crates while firing their missile launchers and machine guns at the Cybertronian Faction of Evil.

The Black Ops Team managed to shoot down on couple of Vehicon Troopers by heads and chest. Unfortunately for them, Slipstream and the Decepticons have the advantages due to their size and weapons are strong and effective in killing two to ten of them. Dylan fired his gun at Director Attinger, who was hiding behind the crates and also fired back at him. Both Meltdown and Masterson used their acid powers and machine blaster in killing other agents.

Eventually, the Decepticons have defeated and slaughtered most of Cemetery Wind, leaving Director Attinger and his four of the elites.

"Give it up! Director, you can't win this fight!" Dylan snapped angrily.

Director Attinger groaned, "Never! I won't stop until every one of you are dead! You hear me?! America will always survive and win this war!"

"The hell with you!" Dylan snapped in annoyance, "Meltdown, finish them!"

Meltdown smirked, "With pleasure, sir. I'll make this quick."

Meltdown emerged out from his hiding place. Armed with his burning acid on his hands, he then marched and approached to Cemetery Wind. Seeing he's coming after their leader, Cemetery Wind Agents came out and attacked him. Two of them swung and slammed their riot stick in attacking and hitting, but no avail. He then grabbed and held tightly on their heads, burning and melting them to death. Two of them were about to fire their guns. Meltdown threw his acid ball at their guns, burning them to ashes. He then landed some punches on them.

Meltdown approached to Director Attinger, who stubbornly and determinedly fired his pistol back at him. Eventually, he just ran out of his bullets. Dylan's Enforcer approached and grabbed him by collar.

"Looks like you just ran out of the bullets," Meltdown taunted.

"Yeah. I'm bringing you with me to hell! I'll make sure that your invasion failed!" Director Attinger said firmly and dryly. He unbuttoned his jacket, revealing his grenades and bombs around him. This shocked and scared Meltdown. He armed with his detonator controller, "FOR AMERICA! DEATH TO ALL FREAKS!"

And just before Meltdown could do anything, Director Attinger screamed angrily as he charged and rammed him straight into rector core. Both of them were falling straight into the abyss. It then exploded, causing the reactor to explode and destroyed. This shocked Slipstream and her allies.

"Damn it! That guy's nuts!" Masterson exclaimed in disbelief.

"So much for Space Bridge Portal..." Dylan commented.

"Do not worry, Gould, the fortress has backup generators to power up the Space Bridge Pillars to open and stabilize the portal to bring Cybertron here. As long as the Control Pillar's function and connected to this fortress's power source wireless, our victory is assured," Slipstream said confidently while holding Space Bridge Control Pillar. She sighed, "Things could not get any worse..."

Still in jet mode, Makeshift has entered and arrived at the command center. He transformed back into his robot mode.

"Bad news! Those Autobots got the Emberstone! No thanks to that traitor!" Makeshift reported angrily.

Shocked and disbelief of report, Slipstream hissed angrily, "Scrap! Megatron will not be please of this..."

* * *

_Battlefield, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Groundbridge Portal appeared on the battlefield. Perceptor and his team emerged out from it. They regrouped with Evac, Cheetoh, redeemed Cemetery Wind Agents, and the Autobot Army. Sam, Spike, Carly and Danny reunited and hugged Ron and Judy warmly and happily as they're back together again.

"Well?" Cheetoh asked in concern.

"Didn't get the chance to take down Space Bridge Control Pillar," Powerglide admitted in concern, "But we've got something even better."

Perceptor shown the Emberstone, "We've got the Emberstone. Without it, Megatron or Quintessa won't able to give birth of their own factions and conquer this planet." The Autobots cheered happily. He asked, "How's Optimus Prime holding Megatron?"

"They're matched, Perceptor," Evac reported in concern. He turned and found both Optimus Prime and Megatron, still powered by Matrix of Leadership and Matrix of Chaos, continued battling with each other fiercely and determinedly. He hissed, "Just hope Prime can survive and win this fight!"

"So do I," Perceptor said in concern.

Optimus Prime and Megatron continued swinging and clashing their swords at each other fiercely for couple of times. They then clashed and crossed their blades at each other for the moment. They both struggled and pushed their blades against each other firmly and determinedly as neither side have gain the upper hand. Armed with his Fusion Cannon, the Decepticon Leader was about to fire but the Autobot Leader quickly kicked him off before moved and dodged the blast. By using his Super Powered Laser Cannons, he fired them at his former friend, who activated his wingspan to jump and fly up. Megatron then fired the barrage of blasts and lease beams at him. Optimus Prime dodged and evade the blasts as fast as he can.

As Optimus Prime continued dodging and evading the blasts, Megatron quickly fired and blasted his missile on the ground, igniting the explosion to blow him away. He landed on the ground, swinging and striking his large swords and claws at the him for couple of times. The Autobot Leader managed to grab and held both hands while activated and using Super Powered Laser Cannons to blow him off. He then charged and rammed at him while swinging and slamming couple of punches on him. As soon as they both landed on the ground hard, Megatron managed to lift and kicked Optimus Prime off. He then unleashed and fired his Fusion Cannon at him off. The Autobot Leader managed to use his shield to block and deflect the blasts. He charged and rammed at the Decepticon Leader's off while swinging and striking his sword at him but only missed, blocked and deflected by him.

Both Optimus Prime and Megatron continued swinging and striking their blades, even launched both punches and kicks at each other for couple of few times. They crossed and clashed their blades with each other for the moment. The Autobot Leader gave his former friend a headbutt before punched at him for five times, and then tripped and slammed him to the ground. Just before he could slam his blade, the gladiator kicked him off. He then got up and swung some punches at him for few times. Optimus Prime blocked and held the punch before pushed Megatron off. They both charged and slammed their punches at each other before got pushed back. They both activated and charged up their Super Powered Laser Beam and Dark Energon Destroyer. They then fired and blasted the beams at each other, clashing and exploding up, causing them to push back a bit.

Activated their Matrix of Leadership and Matrix of Chaos to glow within their spark chambers, both Optimus Prime and Megatron gave loud battle cries. They opened the chest plate in two, unleashing and firing pure and powerful beam of light and dark shooting straight at each other. They then clashed and pushed against each other, trying to gain the upper hand. However, neither side could not gain the upperhand. Determined to win this duel, both Optimus Prime and Megatron screamed out loud, mentally and spiritually making their both matrixes to unleash more powerful blasts in hitting and pushing hard. This has caused the blast to create and enlarged into powerful yet clashing ball of light and darkness. It then exploded out, backlashing and knocking both Optimus Prime and Megatron towards their own forces.

Both Autobot and Decepticon Troopers approached and helped their leaders to stand up at once. With both Matrix of Leadership and Matrix of Chaos powered down, Optimus Prime and Megatron have returned to normal while breathing heavily and exhaustively. They then glared at each other.

"Well done, Optimus Prime. Well done. You have become a great warrior now," Megatron said in impressed tone. He then chuckled, "Unfortunately for you, you have failed." 

Optimus Prime and the rest of Autobots looked up at once. They found Cybertron is emerging out from the largest Space Bridge Portal. Not only that, many more Groundbridge Portals appeared around the Decepticon Main Headquarter. The Decepticon Forces, from six fortresses, are emerging out from the portals. The army armed themselves with their blades and weapons. Some were boarding and piloting both fleet and fighters. Others were driving and using heavy artillery, tanks, turrets, cannons and so on.

The Autobots were in shock and disbelief of what they saw. The Decepticons have surrounded and outnumbered them now.

Starscream, Soundwave, Knockout, Breakdown, Blackout and Barricade arrived and regrouped with their Lord of Decepticons. They all bowed humbly and firmly before him.

Megatron and his forces he found large Groundbridge Portal was created. Quintessa and her own forces including Lockdown and Clone Sentinel Prime emerged out before the portal disappeared. They all armed themselves with their weapons, aiming and targeting at both Autobots and Decepticons. The Leader of Decepticons wasn't surprise and amused by her betrayal as he was aware that she has her own ulterior motive.

Seeing Slipstream and Makeshift, in their jet modes, flying straight to him. They transformed into their robot modes. The female Seeker approached and whispered to her leader.

Hearing the report, Megatron gritted his fangs while narrowed his angered eyes. He turned and glared at Optimus Prime, "You have something that belongs to me. Return it to me now, and I shall spare you, your forces and 'pets' lives to serve us."

Quintessa nodded firmly and calmly, "Indeed. You do not stand a chance, Prime. It is a lost cause…"

The Autobots and their Human Allies were worried and uneasy about surrendering to the enemies, despite knowing they're outnumbered and outmatched against them. They also knew that they can't give up the Emberstone to the Decepticons as well. What they should do now?

"Never…" Optimus Prime said firmly, "We will never surrender to you. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. I will not let you enslave and destroy another world like what you have done to Cybertron."

Megatron scoffed a bit while narrowed his angry eyes, "I should have known that you would be too stubborn and proud to surrender over pathetic and weak principles." He turned and glared at Quintessa, "I'll deal with you as well for your betrayal, Quintessa. This is where it ends…"

Quintessa smirked sinisterly, "For once, I agreed. This is where it ends."

As commanded, the Decepticons have armed and loaded up themselves with their weapons and arsenals, preparing to launch another assault. Constructicons, Combaticons, Armadicons, Dreads and Stunticons transformed, united and combined together into their Combiner Forms. The Quintessons also did the same thing as well. The Autobots and their Human Allies looked worry and scared to face such overwhelming army. Danny whimpered in fear and scared. Spike and Carly passionately and gently held and hugged their son close to him, comforting him. Sam sadly and upset looked at them. Both N.E.S.T. Strike Team and Cemetery Wind were scared and also uncertain if they should fight or not.

However, Optimus Prime, remained calm and firm as always, armed and held a tight grip on his Knight Sword and Shield. He marched straight to the battlefield. Even though his armor was badly damaged, he refused to surrender and continue to fight. He stood firmly, prepared to face and fight the enemy forces now, alone if he must. He grunted in pain as he nearly fell down but only left leg to stand on the ground firmly.

And just before Optimus Prime could do anything, he heard a loud booming noise with electrical surging. He turned his back as he found a large Groundbridge Portal appeared. Arcee firmly and calmly emerged out from the portal, followed by her teammates and units from Amazon Rainforest. Though she remained calm and firm by her looks, her spark was beating hard in both relieved and happy that Optimus Prime was alive. He felt the same way for her as well.

Arcee and her teammates weren't alone to emerge out from the Groundbridge Portal. More of them appeared. Bumblebee's Team from Gobi Desert, Bulkhead's Wreckers and Dinobots from Sahara Desert, Ironhide's Unit from Chernobyl, Ratchet's Fleet from the Moon and Jazz's squadron from Uluru. Surprisingly, the United States Military and their arsenals have also arrived on the battlefield as well. Optimus Prime and his main army couldn't believe in their own eyes yet happy and relieved that their own friends managed to Groundbridge themselves here.

The army of all Autobots and Human Allies loaded up and armed themselves with their blasters and weapons for the next fight. Dinobots, Protectorbots, Aerialbots, Torchbearers and Technobots transformed and united together into their Combiner Forms. Sam and all of his friends regrouped as they cheered and applauded happily for reuniting together. Arcee, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz gathered and standing beside Optimus Prime. They all helped him stand up. Arcee smiled warmly and gently at Optimus Prime, who returned smile to both her and his allies. They all turned and faced at both vast army of Decepticons and Quintessons.

While remaining calm and firm on the battlefield, Megatron was secretly impressed by Autobots' arrival and determination to help and fight for Optimus Prime. Quintessa was amused yet calm and firm of seeing both Autobots and Decepticons were ready for the final fight over Earth. Nevertheless, both Megatron and Quintessa are determined to end and win the last battle, and to claim the control of Earth, Cybertron and Emberstone.

Both Autobots and Human Allies armed themselves with their weapons and arsenals for the battle. Decepticons and Quintessons did the same thing as well. The final battle is upon them!

Stan Bush: _You got the touch!_

"Autobots!" Optimus Prime commanded firmly as he readied and armed with his Knight Sword and Shield, "Roll out!"

Megatron roared angrily while raising his large sword up high, "Decepticon, Rise Up!"

"Only one of us shall stand while others fall!" Quintessa declared firmly

Stan Bush: _You got the power!_

Optimus Prime and his Team Prime made and led their first charge to the battlefield. Autobots and Human Allies gave their proud and strong loudest battle cries, following their bravest and heroic leader and his team into the battlefield. Sam and his friends got teleported back to the Ark, bringing along with Perceptor and Emberstone for safe and secured from the enemies. Megatron raised and pointed his blade to the front, prompting his Decepticons to charge as well. Quintessa made a snap of her fingers, signaling Lockdown and Clone Sentinel Prime to lead the army of Beasticons, Balliffs and Infernocons to the battlefield.

Stan Bush: _YEAH!_

As the Autobots, Decepticons and Quintesson Army reached to the middle of the battlefield; they all have made a big clash and engaged a large scale of battle against each other. The Final Battle for the Earth has begun! Who will stand?! Who will fall?!

_To Be Continued…_

_Review and Suggest…_


	23. Chapter 22: Battle of the Earth (V)

**Chapter 22: Battle for the Earth (V)**

_Bellwood Town, New York, U.S.A.,_

With Cybertron slowly emerging out from the largest and widest Space Bridge Portal, the Vehicon Troopers, around the globe, have begun the attack and invasion on the Earth. They began shooting, destroying and burning down most of residents, rural, cities, states and so on. Most of the innocent people were panicking and running for their lives, though others were got injured and a few got killed. The soldiers did their best to fight off the enemies while covering the civilians' evacuation as long as they can.

Some of Vehicon Troopers were invading and attacking Bellwood Town. They began firing their guns and smashing at couple of buildings, alerting and scaring the civilians to panic and ran for their lives. As they continued tearing most of buildings and vehicles apart, one of them heard the screams from cornered building. He approached to the area, found a group of family were holding and hugging each other tightly.

As the Vehicon Trooper was prepared to finish them off, he then heard some loud honks. He turned and looked on his right, where he found Rustbucket RV was charging straight at him. And just before the Decepticon Trooper could react, it rammed him off to the rest of his squadron to the ground hard.

As the Vehicon Troopers recovered from the surprised attacks, they looked up and found an old man and some children were standing before them. One of them is a 12-years-old boy with spiky brown hair worn a white shirt with black stripe and greenish military pants-like and sneaker stood before them.

"You pick the wrong town to mess with," The boy exclaimed cockily and confidently. He then activated his advanced watch-like. He smirked, "It's Hero Time!"

He then slammed his watch as he began strange transformation from human turned into a diamond-like muscular alien worn blackish-whitish suit. He smirked proudly as his hands transformed into his sharped swords-like.

"Oh yeah! It's go time!"

* * *

_Battlefield, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

The Autobots and their Human Allies have made their fierce clash with both Decepticons and Quintessons. All of them began firing their blasters and more of advanced weaponry at each other. They also swung and struck some couple of punches, kicks, and even swinging their melee weapons against their enemies. They have their own fleets, fighters, tanks, heavy artillery and turrets to engage the fierce battles as well. Some of them transformed into their vehicle modes to engage blasting and fighting. Others, like Infernocons, transformed and combined together into Infernocuses to engage them. They're battling over both Space Bridge Control Pillar and the Emberstone.

The N.E.S.T. Strike Team and United States Military Force helped defending and assisting the Autobots against their enemies. Colonel Lennox and Johnny are leading them on the fight against the enemy. Most of them engaged and attacked them head on, with their various type of guns, advanced blasters and even placed some bombs on them by their legs to blow them up. Some, from distance and high, fired their sniping guns and missiles at the enemy Cybertronians by heads, eyes, limbs and even spark chambers. Others used heavy artillery tanks and flying jets to engage them as well.

And at the same time, Autobots and Human Allies have to fight off the Quintessons Army and the Decepticons' Human Accomplices. The Decepticon Accomplices used Headmaster Units for attacking, infiltrating and hacking their heavy artillery, and even used the Cybertronians against them as well. Nevertheless, the Autobots and their Human Allies refused to give in and continued their fight.

The fierce battle between three factions raged on as none of them refused to stop and continued blasting and fighting against each other, though their numbers of troops and weapons dwindled and destroyed.

Optimus Prime and his team are engaging and fighting off Megatron and his warriors. Both sides also have to deal with Quintessa and her forces as well. And at the same time, they also fought and defeated most of their opponent forces as well

Stan Bush: _After all is said and done_

_You've never walked, you've never run,_

_You're a winner_

Bulkhead and Breakdown were facing and glaring at each other as they have both of their hands turned into maces and hammers. They both charged and rammed at each other before got pushed back. They then began swinging and slamming their melee weapons at each other on heads, faces, chests, body, limbs and legs for couple of blows. They both slammed and clashed their weapons to bounce off. Breakdown recovered as he fired his right shoulder's cannon at his rival. Bulkhead barely evaded and dodged the attack before firing and shooting his blaster at him three to five times. He roared out loud as he charged and rammed at him off. However, the Decepticon Brute managed slammed his hammer on him by face but got slammed by mace. Both Bulkhead and Breakdown continued swinging and slamming their maces and hammers at each other fiercely and determinedly for few times.

Springer, armed with his long sword, facing off Clone Sentinel Prime, who readied with his armored lance and force-field shield. They both glared at each other for the moment. They both jumped and swung their blades, clashing at each other for the moment. They then departed and landed on the ground. Both of them charged and engaged a fierce duel with each other for couple of rounds. Clone Sentinel Prime swung and slammed his shield at Springer off. He quickly transformed into his Cybertronian Helicopter mode, firing both blasters and missiles at the clone of Fallen Prime, who was using his shield's power for defense. He then fired his lance's powerful beam, blasting and damaging at the Wrecker Commander's rotor blade, but not before, he transformed into a Cybertronian Car. He dived down and rammed at him to the ground. He got thrown off aside. Transforming back to his robot mode, Springer charged and engaged Clone Sentinel Prime for another duel.

Feared and worried for his paint job since it was badly scratched and damaged, Knockout did his best to avoid conflict and battle with troops and officers. Unfortunately, he stumbled upon Brawn, who smirked devilishly at him. He screamed and panicked as he ran for his life. Wrecker chased after him while picking up and throwing couple of boulders at him. He barely dodge and evade the attacks while firing his blaster at him. And whenever he gets close to the Decepticon Medic, the latter jumped and thrust his Shock Stick at the former, shocking him. He then ran off. Brawn continued chase after Knockout for another fight.

Stan Bush: _You got the moves, you know the streets_

_Break the rules, take the heat_

_You're nobody's fool_

Bumblebee and Barricade, in their vehicle modes, were driving throughout the battlefield as they were pushing and knocking each other hard, as well as attacking the troopers by ramming and shooting at them across the battlefield. Racing through makeshift slide rock-like, they both transformed into their robot modes before landed on the ground. They then fiercely and determinedly fought through combat for couple of times. As Barricade swung and slammed his right punch at Bumblebee, the latter moved aside as he grabbed and thrown the former to the ground. He got kicked by face to back off. Decepticon Scout got up, armed himself with his nunchucks, charged and swung it at the Autobot Scout. The latter did his best to dodge and evade the former's attacks as long as he can until he got swung and slammed aside. Barricade was about to attack him but Bumblebee quickly blocked and punched him back. Both of them resumed fighting and battling each other fiercely and determinedly for couple of rounds.

Bonecrusher charged at Kup and Sideswipe, who barely dodge his slamming punch but got grabbed by legs. He then whacked them both wildly and crazily like a baby wrecking a doll. He threw them off against the walls hard. They both grunted and groaned in pain, slowly and struggled to get up. He attacked them again. They dodged and evade the attacks especially his claws for couple of rounds. Luckily, Sideswipe managed to swing and deflect the claw off, allowing Kup charged and attacked Bonecrusher, who firmly and angrily blocked and endured the attacks. The Decepticon Brawler angrily and violently slammed his punched him for few times before slammed through Autobot Veteran's chest, causing a loss of Energon.

Bonercusher was about to finish Kup but Sideswipe jumped and kicked him off. In response, he struck and thrust his claw at him but missed and dodged the attacks by him. One last attempt to launch his claw attack, Sideswipe deflect the attacks before cutting it off. He jumped and swung his blades at Bonecrusher's head, decapitating him off. Sideswipe turned and approached to Kup, who was now dying from Enegron Loss. The old Autobot Veteran gave a thumbs up to the Autobot Swordsman before closing his eyes.

Rodimus and Shatter were fighting with each other fiercely and determinedly. Both of them were punching and kicking at each other for couple of few times. As he tried to punch and kick at her, she evade and block the attacks for few times. As she dodged down from his swiping kicks, she tripped him down hard. She then landed some punches on him by head and chest. He managed to kick her off. She got up and was about to attack him but got kick and fell to the ground. She quickly tripped him down again. Both of them loaded up their weapons as they quickly got up. Shatter fired her blaster, but Rodimus dodged down and fired his blaster at her head, killing her off.

Stan Bush: _You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

Both Mirage and Stinger armed with their blades, glaring at each other. They both charged in as they began fearlessly yet swift and firm to swing their blades at each other for few times. Both of them have suffered injuries and damages. They armed themselves again for one last duel. They both charged in high speed, swinging their blades at their opponent. After passing their opponents by, both sides remain still and calm. Stinger grunted in pain as his chest revealed many cuts before falling to the ground hard. However, Mirage suffered the same fate as he has large cut on his chest. He fell on his back hard. Both of them were killed.

Ironhide and Hound fired all of their heavy artillery at Blackout, who used his large spinning rotor to block and deflect the blasts while firing Marauder Gatling Blaster at him. After blocking and deflecting the blasts, he quickly swung and threw his large rotor blades at them both. They quickly dodged down, evading the rotor blades-like boomerang style, returning it to Blackout. Armed with his small rotor blades, he charged and attacked them both. They both fought back against him while firing their blasters at him but missed and deflected by him for couple of few times.

Blackout knocked Hound aside, turning his attention on Ironhide. Both of them swung and slam their punches at each other fiercely and firmly for couple of times. The Autobot Weapon Specialist transformed into his Pickup Truck, driving and ramming at the Decepticon Bodyguard on chest. But he was grabbed and thrown aside by him. Blackout fired both Marauder Gatling Blaster and Shockwave Cannon at Ironhide, who barely dodge the blasts while firing his Ion Cannon, Missile Cannon, Heavy Iron and Heavy Shotgun at him. Both of them did not dodge and evade the attacks while continuing firing their weapons at each other, though they both suffered injuries.

Hound grunted painfully, slowly recovering and getting up, fired his blaster at his enemy back. He then continued used all of his blasters until he ran out of ammo but the Decepticon quickly used his large rotor blade to spin and block every weapons that Autobot Wrecker gave to hit him off. Blackout turned and fired his Shockwave Cannon at Hound's chest, killing him. Seeing his friend killed, Ironhide screamed angrily as he charged and rammed Blackout to the ground. Both of them began their fierce brawl and shooting against each other.

Stan Bush: _When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

Retaining their Power Master Armor and Minicon Partners' powers, Optimus Prime and Megatron resumed their duel against each other fiercely and determinedly. They swung and clashed their blades at each other for couple of times. They even launched couple of punches at each other for few times. The Lord of Decepticon then fired his Fusion Cannon at the Autobot Leader, who used his Knight Shield to block and deflect the blasts before firing his Ion Blaster at him back. Activated his jetpack to fly and evade the blasts, his helmet was charging up and unleashing the Dark Energon Destroyer upon him. He quickly activated and fired his Super Powered Laser Cannon to block the attacks. It ignited the explosion, blinding them for the moment.

And just before Optimus Prime could do anything, Megatron dived down and slammed him to the ground hard. He held his nemesis down as long as he can. He turned and looked at Soundwave.

"Soundwave, infiltrate the Ark now! I want that Emberstone now!" Megatron demanded angrily and firmly.

Soundwave nodded firmly. His screen revealed the homing beacon, signalling both Slipstream and Waspinator to come and follow him. He summoned the Groundbridge Portal, allowing them to enter it before the portal disappeared.

Optimus Prime looked worry and alerted by Megatron's attempts. He called, "Ratchet! Take Depth Charge and Cheetoh, with you! Get back to the Ark! Protect the civilians!"

Realizing what his old friend's order meant, Ratchet nodded firmly. He took out his remote control, activating and summoning the Groundbridge Portal for him, Depth Charge and Cheetoh to enter. They returned to the Ark at once.

Stan Bush: _You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

Optimus Prime grunted as he managed to kick Megatron off. He then armed with his Enegron Axe while Megatron used his Energon Mace. Both of them fiercely and firmly swung their weapons against each other for couple of times. They then have had the clash while glaring at each other for the moment.

"I will reclaim my Emberstone!" Megatron declared firmly.

Optimus Prime grunted, "Then, you will have to go through me first!"

Optimus Prime and Megatron departed from clashing their weapons. They resumed and continued swinging and slamming their Energon Axe and Mace at each other.

* * *

_Ark, Battlefield, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

After retrieving the Emebrstone; Perceptor, Sam, his family and friends quickly used the Groundbridge Portal to teleport and return to the Ark. They regrouped and reunited with Jolt, Chip, Rad, Alexis and Carlos at the command bridge. Perceptor kept the Emberstone close to him. They're now piloting the ship to fly and escape the battlefield. At the same time, they have to battle against the Decepticon Fleet and its army of fighters. They're all flying and heading towards the ship.

Luckily, the Ark received more reinforcement from more of United States Air Force Fleet, Aerial Vehibots, Autobot Jet Fighters and Gunships. They all flew off and engaged the Vehicon Troopers and Decepticon Ships while protecting the cruiser. Ark continued flying and escaping the battlefield while unleashing the barrage of turret's laser blasts and missiles on enemy cruisers and fighters.

"Hold on tight, everyone," Jolt said firmly while piloting the Ark, "We have to get out of here ASAP!"

Perceptor nodded firmly, "Agreed. We have the Emberstone. Megatron and Quintessa must not get the hands on it again."

"You don't need to tell us twice, man," Leo commented in concern.

Sam sighed, "Let's hope that we can make it out alive. The last thing we need is we get caught by some tractor beam and get invaded."

"We're safe now, right?" Carlos asked hopefully, "I mean no way the Cons could get to us."

"Please, don't jinx it," Izzy protested firmly, "Anyone said that brings bad luck to us."

"Don't be ridiculous, Izzy. There's no such thing," Mr. Yeager brushed off Izzy's concerns as he calmly patted her hair. Suddenly, the sudden quake shook the whole ship, making everyone almost fall. He groaned a bit, "I stand corrected."

"What just happen?" Megan asked in concern.

Jolt approached to the computer, checking and finding out of what happen. To his shock and concern, he found out the navigation map revealed the purple colored ship was approaching towards the Ark.

"We've got company!" Jolt exclaimed in concern. He looked up at the command bridge's window, where they found Nemesis is flying and coming towards them. He gasped, "Here they come!"

"Scrap! Autobots, prepare for Decepticon boarding!" Perceptor ordered firmly and seriously. He then passed the Emebrstone Canister to Sam and Spike, "Sam! Spike! Gather your family and friends at once. Keep the Emberstone away from the enemy! Minicons, protect them!"

Vehibot Troopers quickly loaded up and armed with their blasters. Perceptor and Jolt did the same thing as well. They all gathered to the front of command bridge's window, preparing to face the Decepticons' boarding party. Sam and Spike gathered all of their family and friends together as they quickly hid behind the cabinet, along with six Minicons guarding and keeping them safe.

As the Decepticon Warship was slowly flying and approaching to the Ark, Nemesis launched couple of tow cables. They've broke through the command bridge's glasses, and attached to the floors. The army of Decepticon Troopers are armed with their weapons, preparing to board and invade the Ark. The army of Vehicon Troopers climbed down the tow cables, heading straight to the command bridge, where they began firing and shooting their blasters at Perceptor and his team. Some of them even jumped and landed on top of the ship, began cutting a hole on them to enter and fight off the Vehibot Troopers. Others fly towards the hangar bay, where they engaged Autobot Troopers.

Perceptor and his team continued firing and shooting at the enemy forces as long as they can; Soundwave, Slipstream and Waspinator have arrived at the command bridge. Soundwave launched his tentacles in slamming and electrocuted both Perceptor and Jolt. Slipstream firmly and swiftly knocked and defeated most of Vehibot Troopers while Waspinator, in his wasp form, charged and rammed most of them, as well as firing his stinger blasts at them.

After defeating and putting Perceptor and his units into unconsciousness state, Soundwave and his units began searching and hunting down for the Emberstone. The Decepticon Communication Officer launched out his four loyal Minicons. They all began searching and hunting for Emberstone around the command bridge.

Searching for the specific item around the captain's seat, Ravage caught something amiss in his nose. He began sniffing out around the surroundings, following and locating the scent, which was leading straight to the cabinet. The Cybertronian Jaguar approached to it, where he sniffed on it carefully and firmly. Detecting a familiar scent, Ravage growled before roared out loud, alerting his allies.

Soundwave and his allies regrouped on Ravage's location. Rumble, activated his Crunch Piston, slammed and wrecked on the cabinet's door as hard as he can, bending it to open. It revealed Sam, Spike and their friends, hiding within. Six Minicons armed themselves for the fight and defend their allies. Sam was holding tight on Emberstone.

"Got you now, human!" Frenzy snapped amusingly.

_"Mission Accomplished!"_ Soundwave's Recorded Voice played.

His tentacles emerged out from his body, Soundwave was about to get the hold on the Emberstone. However, his tentacles got cut into two. He turned and found Ratchet, Cheetoh and Depth Charge. Perceptor and Jolt also recovered from the unconsciousness. All of them are armed with their weapons.

"I don't think so, Soundwave!" Ratchet snapped firmly.

Clenched his fist in fury, Soundwave's voice spoke up in normal tone, _"Decepticons, attack! Operation: Termination! Retrieve the Emberstone!"_

"As you wish!" Slipstream hissed amusingly.

Frenzy chuckled while loaded up his blasters, "Oh yeah! Time to play, Autobots!"

Rumble pounded his Knuckle Piston, "Get ready to crumble before Rumble!"

Ratchet's Team charged and engaged Soundwave's Team. Four Minicons charged and chased after Sam, Spike and his friends, who make the run from them.

Soundwave launched his two tentacles straight at Ratchet, who blocked and deflect the attacks for two to five times. He then transformed into his ambulance, driving off and ramming straight at the Communication Officer. He held him off for the moment before hold and thrown him off against the wall. Approaching to the medic, he was about to finish him off but instead, he got kicked off. Ratchet got up and swung couple of punches at Soundwave, who blocked and fought back for couple of times. Eventually, the medic managed to give a powerful punch at the Communication Officer's screen mask-like, giving it some cracks. Soundwave unleashed his Sonic Wave Attack, blowing and repelling him straight against the wall for the moment. Armed with his right hand with claws, he struck his attack at him but missed when he moved aside before kicked him off. Ratchet, armed with his blades, charged and engaged Soundwave, who used his bare armored hands to block and fight back for couple of rounds.

Slipstream screeched out loud as she fired her twin Giga Blasters at Depth Charge and Jolt, who were both forced to dodge and evade the attacks. Jolt swung and coiled his electrical whip around the Seeker's body, giving some electrical shocks. Depth Charge then fired and blasted his missiles at her, blowing her up. To their shock and surprise, she managed to transformed into jet to fly and ram them off. She transformed again as she launched her missiles and blasters at them both. They both barely avoid and dodge the attacks. Jolt was firing back at her. Depth Charge, transformed into flying manta ray, flying and chasing after Slipstream. Both of them were flying and firing their blasters at each other. Jolt did his best of firing at her while helping and treating the wounded Vehibot Troopers.

Waspinator screeched out loud as he fired his stingers at both Perceptor and Cheetoh, who both barely dodge and evade the attacks. Cheetoh took out and threw the spear at the large wasp-like, knocking him to the ground hard. He transformed into his robot mode. He screeched out loud as he charged and attacked them both. Perceptor barely dodge and evade the attack while the Maximal Warrior blocked and held off the Horrorcon Warrior. Both of them swung and struck their spears at each other firmly and fiercely for couple of rounds. Perceptor jumped on Waspinator's back but got shook and thrown him off. The Horrorcon fired his stinger blaster at the Maximal, who blocked and deflected the attacks for couple of times until one of them hit on his stomach. And just before Waspinator could finish him off, he got his head whacked by Perceptor's swinging pole.

Stan Bush: _You never bend, you never break_

_You seem to know just what it takes_

_You're a fighter_

Sam and his friends were running out for their lives from Soundwave's Minicons. They all split up and went to different direction.

Laserbeak was firing its laser blasters at the family of Witwicky and Yeager, who barely dodge and evade the blasts. Spike, Sam and Mr. Yeager looked at each other, nodded firmly and determinedly. The men came out from their hiding place, waving the Emberstone and luring the drone away from their family. The drone fired its lasers at them. They did their best to dodge and evade the blasts for few times. One of the blasts hit the ground hard, knocking them to the ground. Emerging the claws out, Laserbeak was about to get the Emberstone.

Wheelie and Brains fired their blasters at it. The rest of their family all then charged and attacked it at once. Spike, Sam and Mr. Yeager joined and attacked it at once. Laserbeak struggled to escape them.

Rumble chuckled happily and wildly as he cracked up his knuckles. High Wire, Sureshock and Grindor threw themselves at him. He easily knocked them off at once. He turned and glared at the humans. Determined to defend the children, Chip rolled his wheels hard to charge and ram at Rumble but punch and knock him aside. Rad and Carlos jumped and attacked him on top while Alexis helped up Chip. Rumble, got annoyed and frustrated, grabbed and threw them on Chip and Alexis. All of them grunted in pain, struggled to recover and stand up. He was about to finish them off.

Concern for their friends; High Wire, Sureshock and Grindor refused to let them died. They all transformed and combined together at once. High Wire turned into armored large hands and large wheels-like wingspan, Grindor became the large armored chest-like and Sureshock formed large legs of two wheels. They all combined together into one being.

"METALHAWK AWAKEN!" Metalhawk declared firmly. He turned and glared at Rumble. He called out, "Hey! Why don't you pick somebody on your own sizes?!"

Rumble turned and found Metalhawk stood before him. He groaned, "So what?! I'm still better than you!"

"Be my guess!" Metalhawk declared firmly.

Metalhawk screamed wildly and determinedly as he launched couple of punches at Rumble, who blocked and deflected them off before punched back at him. Both of them fought very hard and determined until one of them lose the big fight. Chip and three teenagers cheered out for their friend to win.

Stan Bush: _It's in the blood, it's in the will_

_It's in the mighty hands of steel_

_When you're standin' your ground_

Ravage roared wildly and angrily as it pounced on Kicker, who struggled to hold him while trying to move him aside. Unfortunately, the jaguar managed to pin him down, and even gave him a scratches on left cheek. Professor Sumdac, Mika and Sari were hiding behind the computer console. Seeing him in trouble, both Professor Sumdac and Mika rushed out to help him by using pole to hit it. Instead of knocking it out, Ravage roared at them both, scaring them off. Mika tried to run but her lad coat got grabbed and dragged by the Cybertronian Jaguar. Professor Sumdac swung his pole at it by face. Ravage jumped and attacked him mercilessly and violent, and even giving him some scratches and even bite on his right hand.

Despite fear of dangerous wildcats, Sari can't stand watching her father's getting killed by them. She looked around the tools, searching and finding the right item to knock him out. She accidentally activated the large wielding torch, which blasted off and rammed Ravage straight at the crate hard. Kicker, Mika and Professor Sumdac looked shock and surprise by knocking out the jaguar. Sari approached to her father, hugging him passionately. He sighed as he hugged her back.

Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons were firing their pistols at Frenzy, who went berserk and fired back at them. Leo, Shane, Glenn and Buddy screamed in fear while lowered down for cover. As both sides continued firing at each other, one of Frenzy's blasts hit on Leo's butt. He screamed in pain as he unintentionally rammed and knocked his friends at the crates, knocking over Frenzy. He accidentally blasted at the ship's control panel, which caused it to go haywire and out of control.

Stan Bush: _And you never get hit when your back's to the wall_

_Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

With the control panel damaged; the Ark began flying down and descending, dragging and pulling Nemesis along with it. Both starship cruisers are heading straight to the battlefield. The Autobots, Decepticons and Human Allies struggled to battle with each other during the descendent.

* * *

_Battlefield, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

The battle between Autobots, Decepticons and Quintessons continued rages on fiercely and determinedly. Neither side have gain the upper hand but causing more death and destruction to each other. Both Autobot and Decepticon Combiners were battling and dueling with each other fiercely and determinedly. They also have fight and defeated the large numbers of Quintesson Infernocon Combiners - Infernucuses.

Volcanicus roared out loud wildly and fiercely. He charged and slammed couple of punches at Devastator, who dodged but also blocked and deflected the attacks for few rounds. As the Dinobot Combiner swung and slammed his fist at the Constructicon Combiner's head but the latter dodged down and swiped the kick on his legs to trip him down. He grabbed and swung him around five times before throwing him straight against the Decepticon Main Fortress's walls hard. He charged and swung his punches at him but only missed the hit at his enemy. Volcanicus kicked him by guts before got up to slam couple of punches on his face and chest for ten times. He then kicked him off by lowered torso. He then unleashed full flamethrower at him by face. Devastator grunted in pain, feeling the burn on his face, forcing him to block the attacks for the moment. He then charged and rammed him off. The Dinobot Combiner grunted in pain before stood on the ground. He grabbed and held Constructicon Combiner tightly before throwing him off on his back. He grabbed and swung his nemesis around and around before throwing straight at couple of Decepticon Tanks. He took and slammed two tanks on him for three to four times. Eventually, Devastator grabbed and held the cars before kicked him off. Both of them resumed punching and kicking at each other fiercely and determinedly for couple of rounds.

Superion, flying across the sky, firing both blasters and missiles on couple of Decepticon Warships, their fighters and even Vehicon Troopers in their jet modes. He also has to provide cover for both Autobot Ships and the United States Air Force. Unfortunately, his jet boosters got hit, causing him to fly out of control and slammed on the ground hard. As he slowly getting up, he got struck from his back. As he turned to his back, he got punched on face three times by Dreadnought. The Dread Combiner gave the loud roar, fiercely and wildly, punching and clawing at him for 10 to 20 times. He then grabbed and thrown him straight to the ground. He was about to fire his powerful cannons at Aerialbot Combiner, who quickly swiftly and groovy to kick the cannons aside before kicked him by the face. He then gave some couple of punches at him before firing and launching his powerful beams-like to blast him away. Dreadnaught barely evaded the attacks by jumping and flipping over the beam while firing and shooting his cannons at Superion, who swiftly and firmly dodged the blasts by leaning on his back to the ground. The Aerialbot Combiner, activated his jet boosters to blast off, grabbed and held on Dread Combiner, who tried to fight and break free from his grip. He then swung around six times before throwing him up to sky. Superion unleashed his powerful beam straight at Dreadnaught, blowing him into pieces. Seeing his enemy has been taken out, he flew back to the sky to help his ally.

Both Defensor and Bruticus were firing and unleashing the barrage of blasters and missiles on each other, and even their opponents' forces. Though they have taken serious damages, they have managed to destroy most of the opponent's forces and artillery. Running out of their ammo, both of them charged and engaged a fierce brawl with each other for couple of rounds. As Protectorbot Combiner thrust a punch at the Combaticon Combiner, the latter dodged down to evade the attacks before swung the uppercut punch on him by chin before kicked him off. He then swung and slammed some punches at him by chest and face before nudged his knee at his face, making him fell on his back hard. He approached and gave couple of punches on him by face, injuring him a lot. Defensor quickly slammed his headbutt on Bruticus's head. He then activated and fired his fire extinguisher and fire hydrate pump in blowing and shooting him off. He then got up as he swung and slammed couple of punches on him before jumped and gave swipe kick at the military Combiner hard. He then slammed him by face and kicked him off by chest. Bruticus grunted in pain before fired his flamethrower at Defensor, who barely dodged and rolled over to evade the attacks before jumped off and rolled over the attacks on his nemesis's back. He then grabbed and slammed him straight to the ground. Unfortunately, he got tripped to fall down by the Decepticon Combiner. Both Defensor and Bruticus grunted in pain as they struggled to get up and engaged another brawl again.

Victorion and Menasor, armed with their swords, charged and swung their blades against each other for couple of rounds fiercely and determinedly. They both then have the fierce clash while glaring at each other. They both were pushing and clashing their blades against each other, trying to break off and attack the opponent. They then departed from the clash. Menasor swung his blade from left but missed as she dodged down and kicked him by guts. She gave the loud battle cry as she charged and swung her Victorian Sword at him. He barely dodged and evaded the attacks as fast and swift as he can for few rounds. Reaching to the large wall of mountain, he found himself trapped. She thrust and struck her blade at him. He barely dodged to the left from thrusting sword at him. He then kicked her off against the walls hard. He then grabbed and thrown her straight at the human military tanks to the ground. He charged and slammed his sword to kill her but she evaded the attacks by rolling away from him. She quickly took her chance to fire her blaster on his horn to back off. She managed to get up as she charged and resumed swinging her sword at him. He fought back as well. Both Victorion and Menasor fiercely and determinedly fight their own rivals to win the war.

Galvatronus roared wildly and determinedly as he jumped up high while swinging his spear. He then tried to slam it on Computron, who jumped to the back at once before firing his optic beam at him. The Armadicon Combiner got pushed and blasted straight against the walls hard. The Technobot Combiner armed himself with missiles to fire and blast at the Decepticon Combiner, who quickly and swiftly dodge and evade the barrage while charging straight at him. He rammed him off. He then swung and struck his spear at him for few times. Eventually, Computron quickly grabbed and held the spear for the moment before punched Galvatronus by chest. He then landed couple of punches on him but soon got grabbed and held by him before got punched to the ground hard. And just before Galvatronus could finish him off, Computron activated and launched his flare shots to blind him for the moment. He got up and quickly used his driller to thrust at him but missed by dodging down and thrusting his spear at the spark chamber. Galvatronus then tore Computron in two pieces, killing him off.

Stan Bush: _When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

Shadow Striker screamed in anger as she swung and struck her blade at Jazz, who jumped and bounced backward in hiphop style for few times. During flipping over, he quickly blasted and shot his shotgun at her. She managed to block and deflect the blasts for few times before hitting back at him. He dropped and fell to the ground hard. She jumped and struck her blade on him. He managed to roll aside before swipe his kick and trip her to the ground hard. He then kicked her by face but got blasted off by her. They both managed to get up and resume the battle at once. Both of them swung couple of punches at each other for few times.

Eventually, Shadow Striker has gained the upper hand as she swung and knock Jazz off by her strong blade. He fell to the ground hard. And just before she could finish him off, he quickly used his grapple to launch grappling hook on the mountain's boulder. He pulled down the rope, bringing down the boulder on Shadow Strike, killing her off.

Stan Bush: _You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

Armed with their blasters, Evac and Crosshairs stayed close together while firing and shooting down on both Vehicon Troopers and Quintesson Soldiers. One of the Autobot Troopers came to their aid by shooting and blasting the enemy troopers off. After defeating the enemy troops, Evac and Crosshairs sighed in relief for taking a break. Unknown to them, the Autobot Trooper turned and aimed his blasters at them both from their backs.

With the click of blaster's about to fire, Crosshairs was alerted and fired his blaster at his leg. He and Evac turned and glared at him. He found him turned back into Makeshift, who transformed into jet mode to fly off at once. He flew around while firing both blasters and missiles at them. Both Evac and Crosshairs dodged and evaded the attacks while firing their blasters at him. He dodge and evaded the blasts while firing back at them.

Stan Bush: _You're fightin' fire with fire_

Drift, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, Moonracer, Mudflap and Skids were leading the soldiers to charge straight to Decepticon Main Headquarter, hoping to shut down the Space Bridge Control Pillar before Cybertron emerged and entered the Earth's atmosphere. Unfortunately for them they were attacked and bombarded by the army of Seekers and Vehicon Troopers in their jet modes, led by both Thundercracker and Skywarp. Most of them got caught by the bombardment and explosion for either injured or killed. Some of them quickly take cover on the crates and damaged heavy artillery tanks from the bombardment.

As herself and her team were still hiding and taking shelter from the explosion. Moonracer quickly armed herself and loaded up with the EMP Stun Cannon. The Seekers were coming around, preparing to launch another bombardment. She activated and fired her cannon at them, giving them some powerful electrical shocks. Most of them dived and fell to the ground hard. Thundercracker, Skywarp and the rest of their forces groaned and moaned in pain, slowly transformed back to their robot modes and getting up from the ground. They looked up and found Drift and his team charged and engaged the battle with them at once. Autobot Soldiers were engaging and fighting both Seekers and Vehicon Troopers.

Acid Storm, Nova Storm, Ion Storm and Sun Storm have surrounded and blocked Drift and Sunstreaker from escaping. They all armed and aimed their Storm Blasters at the Samurai Autobot, who armed and readied with his twin katanas. They all fired and blasted their blasters at him. He quickly swung and deflect the blast back at them. All of them got hit by shoulders. He charged at them. They recovered as they prepared to fire again, but got their guns shot and blasted by Sunsteraker's firing his sniper blaster-like. This allowed Drift to swing and slash his katanas at them – cutting off Acid Storm's right hand, slashing Nova Storm in two, decapitating Ion Storm's head and also thrusting his blade through Sun Storm's right shoulder. Unfortunately for him, the samurai Autobot got blasted on his spark chamber, which he barely stood and stayed alive. Sunstreaker approached and helped him to stand up as both of them were facing off more of Vehicon Troopers charging and attacking them.

Moonracer, Mudflap and Skids found themselves surrounded by Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet. Three of them are armed with their own sword, spear and pike. Three of them charged and swung their weapons at them. They barely dodged and struggled to fight back due to them were too close and quick to strike back at her for couple of rounds. However, they did get cuts on their shoulders and legs by them. Dirge thrust a punch against her by face, followed by Ramjet's kicking on guts and finally Thrust blasted hiss cannon in blowing her off. Seeing Moonracer struggled to get up, they approached and prepared to finish her off. Mudflap and Skids charged and pushed the brothers away from her. Seeing the twins managed to pushed the Seeker Brothers far away from her, she then smirked slyly as she lifted and pressed the remote controller's button, activating and paralyzing Thrust and his brothers. The Twins jumped and pounded them very hard for couple of times. As soon as they departed from attacking their enemies, she took out and blasted her powerful shotgun at them by spark chambers, killing them off. Worried for Bumblebee, Moonracer was about to leave, along with the Twins. Unfortunately, they got rammed and knocked off by wounded Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet. They have reluctantly has to fight them now.

Cliffjumper is facing off both Thundercracker and Skywarp. Both of them armed with Electrical Rod and Big Bang Mace. He readied for the fight. He charged straight at them both but they both teleported at once. They reappeared behind of him, where Thundercracker unleashed his Sonic Boom Blast at him to the ground. As soon as he got up, the Autobot Warrior blasted and fired his twin Shotguns at them but missed due to Skywarp's teleportation ability and Thundercracker's firing his Sonic Boom Blast at him for couple of times. The attacks annoyed him a lot that he almost fell to the ground. To his shock and surprise of realization, Cliffjumper fired his Shotgun on the ground and rocks, destroying them and also creating smokes. This shocked and alerted both Seeker Commanders to be vigilant and ready to engage. Instead, couple of blasts were shooting at them. They barely dodge the attacks before firing back at him, though uncertain if they did hit him or not. Suddenly, Cliffjumper, emerged out from the puff of smokes, jumped and slammed both Thundercracker and Skywarp to the ground. He then engaged them in the fierce combat.

Stan Bush:_ You know you got the touch_

Arcee and Chromia are facing both Starscream and Lockdown, as well as their own forces. Both of them are armed with scythes and spear, preparing to engage the enemy forces. Both Decepticon and Quintesson Forces charged and attacked them at once. Both Arcee and Chromia charged and engaged them at once. They both swiftly and firmly swung and struck their scythes and sai at the enemy troops in combat, as well as firing their blasters at near and far distance. They even fought and battled with Starscream and Lockdown.

Starscream screamed in anger as he swung and struck his claws at Arcee, who firmly and determinedly blocked and deflected the attacks for couple of times. As soon as the Air Commander fired his missile at her, she quickly dodged the attack by flipping and bouncing backwards for ten times. At the last second, she fired her blaster thrice at him. He screamed in fear to dodge and evade the blasts. She charged and rammed straight at him. He barely dodged the attack before giving the uppercut claw on her chest. He grabbed her by neck before throwing her over him. He fired another set of missiles at her. She quickly fired and blasted them to explode. To her shock, Starscream jumped and clawed straight at her. Arcee barely dodged on her right, but her right shoulder got injured. She managed to swing her scythe at his chest. He then clawed her by face but in return, she kicked and then punched him by face but not before he grabbed and clawed her to the ground hard. Both of them resumed swinging their punches and even firing their guns at each other.

Chromia jumped and thrust her spear at Lockdown, who grabbed and slammed her to the ground hard. He was about to stomp her but missed due to her rolled away from him. And at the same time, she fired her blasters at him, forcing him to back off. Armed with his hook, he charged and swung it at her. She blocked and deflected the attacks while fighting back at him, with her spear. Both of them fought and battled with each other fiercely and determinedly for couple of times. When he swung his hook on her legs, she jumped and kicked him by the face. But not before he hooked and slammed her to the ground, he dragged and pulled her straight against the walls. He began punching and kicking at her for few times. She gave a headbutt on his head, making him to back off a bit. He grabbed and threw her straight at Arcee to the ground.

Arcee and Chromia slowly yet firmly get up as they found Starscream and Lockdown are leading their own army to charge and engage. Both sisters looked at each other as they firmly nodded. They both worked together by fighting back against them as well as Starscream and Lockdown.

Stan Bush: _You're at your best when the road gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

Optimus Prime and Megatron launched couple of punches at each other fiercely and firmly. The Lord of Decepticon thrust his sword at him but the Leader of Autobots dodged down and then grabbed and threw him at the Decepticon Tank. The warlord grunted a bit of pain before picked and threw the large metallic shard at the Prime's left abdomen, injured him a bit. Megatron took his chance as he charged up his Fusion Cannon in firing thrice on Optimus Prime, knocking him hard to the ground.

"I will finish you later, Prime," Megatron snarled a bit, "Now to deal with Quintessa before she ruins my master plan!"

Megatron turned his attention on Quintessa as he attempted to finish her for good. To his shock and surprise, she was nowhere to be found. He wondered of why she disappeared from the battlefield. All he found Clone Sentinel Prime and Lockdown were leading and fighting against the Autobots and his forces.

Stan Bush: _You got the touch_

_You got the power_

"Where in the pits of Unicron is she?!" Megatron demanded in fury.

**_BOOM! CRASH!_** Megatron was alerted by the loud noise of crash and explosion. He turned and found both Ark and Nemesis have crashed through the main entrance of Decepticon Main Headquarter. Before he could contact Soundwave, he gave some thoughts as he slowly realized of where Quintessa has disappeared to.

"All forces, find and get me the Emberstone! Gould, defend the Control Pillar at all cost! Exterminate that witch!" Megatron shouted angrily through his comlink, "Do not let any Autobots or Quintessons getting in your way! Destroy them all!"

_"Yes, Lord Megatron!"_ Decepticons' Voices replied firmly and determinedly.

Megatron transformed into his armored yet demonically version of Cybertronian Jet Mode. He flew off straight to the Decepticon Main Headquarter, attempted to get the Emberstone and kill Quintessa before she ruined his master plan.

Overheard what Megatron has said, Optimus Prime grunted in pain as he struggled to get up from his injuries. He breathed tiredly and exhaustedly. He made contact to the rest of his Autobots.

"Autobots, stop the Decepticons and Quintessons! Protect the Emberstone! Destroy the Control Pillar!" Optimus Prime said firmly, "We cannot let either of them succeed! We cannot let them destroy our home and this planet. Do not let it happen again!"

_"Yes, sir!"_ Autobots' voice exclaimed and responded firmly.

Optimus Prime grunted in pain as he transformed into his advanced Cybertronian Petebilt379 Truck Mode with Armored and Winged Trailer. He activated the trailer's winged boosters to blast off. He was heading straight to the Decepticon Main Headquarter at once.

Commanded by their leaders, both Autobots and Decepticons tried to abandon the battlefield while trying to reach the Decepticon Main Headquarter. Unfortunately, since they have the same objective, they often gotten into a brawl and preventing each other from accomplishing their missions. They even battled with the Quintesson Army, who tried to sneak and passed by their enemies to regroup and assist Quintessa in her mission.

* * *

_Command Center, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Both Dylan and Masterson were inside the command center, watching the monitor screen involved of fierce battle between Autobots, Decepticons and Quintessons. They were accompanied and assisted by their thugs and Headmaster Units. They received the call from Megatron that they have to guard the Space Bridge Control Pillar. The device is now attached to computer panel, controlling ad stabilizing the giant portal to bring Cybetrron to Earth.

Dylan sighed as he turned off his phone, "Looks like things is getting tense now. We need to watch over that device now."

"Wow. You don't say?" Masterson said in concern yet nervous.

"Yeah… No shit," Dylan confirmed in concern. He then noticed the nervous Masterson, "Yo, what's up with you being nervous?"

"Nothing, sir. Nothing. Nothing at all!" Masterson exclaimed fearfully and frantically.

Dylan scoffed as he turned his attention to computer screen, "Well, whatever it is, I hope you're not planning to go behind my back." He hummed thoughtfully while looking at the computer screen, "You know what? I've been wondering if you and Starscream were actually helping us from the start of your project."

"What are you talking about, man? Of course, it was to help you guys out to beat the Bots and U.S. Why wouldn't I do it?"

"Yeah. That's the thing, Masterson. Why would you?" Dylan asked suspiciously, making Masterson more nervous and worried. He continued, "Of all the years you've been working with me, you didn't really do a good job at all until today. I'm kinda impressed but this makes me uneasy to wonder. What exactly you plan with the Headmaster Units?"

Alerted by Dylan's suspicious, Masterson took out his gun, preparing to shoot at him. Unfortunately, Dylan quickly turned and fired his armed gun at him by chest five times. Masterson got thrown over to the damaged power reactor. He then dropped to the ground while leaned against the wall.

Masterson coughed painfully with blood spilling, "Y-You knew?"

"Of course, I knew, Masterson. Do you know why I'd never like you in the first place?" Dylan asked amusingly, making Masterson scared and worried. He smirked, "You're very annoying for a noob."

Masterson coughed, "D-Don't… call me… that… Jerk…"

Masterson sighed weakly while closing his eyes, lying dead against the walls. Dylan scoffed in annoyance while wiped cleanly on his pistol. He turned and glared at the rest of thugs and Headmaster Units. They all yelped in fear and worried as they turned and continue with their works, without provoking him.

Dylan rolled his eyes while remarked dryly, "Punk ass…"

* * *

_Battlefield, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Both Ark and Nemesis have crash-landed on the battlefield hard. Ratchet's and Soundwave's Team got slammed and fell on the ground due to the ships made impact on the battlefield. All of them groaned and moaned in pain and agony as they slowly and struggled to get up from the ground.

Danny grunted a bit as he slowly got up from the ground. He found the canister of Emberstone was in front of him. However, in front of him, it was Soundwave, who also slowly got up from the impact, was looking at the canister. He has his tentacles emerged out from his body as they were about to get it.

Scared and worried for both the world and family, Danny did the unthinkable action that no one has expected him to do – quickly taken the ancient relic of Prime with him. He then ran off at once. His action made everyone to be disbelief and shocked to be speechless.

"Did not see that coming…" Buddy commented in surprise.

"He's got the relic! Get him!" Slipstream exclaimed in anger.

Slipstream was about to give chase, but got her legs grabbed by Depth Charge, making her trip and fell on the ground. Both of them gave the fierce brawl with each other. Waspinator transformed into his Wasp Mode as he buzzed and cgased after Danny. He got pounced and attacked by Cheetoh in his cheetah mode. Both Beast Machines wildly and fiercely engaged a duel. Managed to get up from the ground, Soundwave was about to move out but got slammed against the walls by Ratchet. Both of them punched couple of punches, and even swinging and striking their own blades at each other. Soundwave signalled his own Minicons to go after him but instead, they were blocked and engaged by Metalhawk and the rest of Human Allies.

While Danny was running for his life, both Vehicon Troopers and Quintesson Minions were chasing after him, though they gotten into a brawl with each other. And at the same time, they all got blocked and shot down by Perceptor, Jolt and the remaining unit of Vehibot Troopers. The boy has managed to reach and exited out of the Ark Command Bridge's shattered window hole.

"Sam! Spike! Get Danny now!" Perceptor shouted in concern while shooting at the enemy troops, "We'll try to hold them as long as we can!"

"Got it!" Sam exclaimed firmly, "Spike, come on!"

Spike nodded firmly, "Alright. Danny, hang on. Daddy's coming!"

Sam and Spike quickly moved out at once. They were soon joined by Carly, Megan, Wheelie and Brains. They too wanted to help rescuing and protecting Danny from danger.

Arriving to the shattered window, they emerged out from the hole. They then found the battlefield and even the Decepticon Main Headquarter are surrounded by the ferocious battle between Autobots, Decepticons and Quintessons. Nevertheless, they braved themselves, jumping and entering into the battlefield as they have to find and get Danny before either of two enemy forces could get him and taken the Emberstone.

All alone, Danny was running across the fierce battlefield as he was holding tight on the Emberstone Canister. And at the same time, he has to avoid and evade from getting stomped, blasted, get caught or even killed by three factions during their fierce battles.

Updated and notified by Soundwave, the Decepticons kept their optic and audio sense sharp and alert on their target as they were still battling both Autobots and Decepticons. Autobots and their Human Allies were also notified by Ratchet to watch out and protect Danny from getting caught or killed by the enemy forces. When either Decepticons or Quintesson Soldiers spotted Danny, they tried to grab and capture him alive while ramming and knocking each other to get him. But instead, the Autobots and their Human Allies blocked and repelled them from reaching and getting Danny.

Bulkhead and Breakdown were still brawling and hammering their heavy weapons on each other. Brawn was chasing after the worried and scared Knockout, who is still worrying about his paintjob. Springer and Clone Sentinel Prime were duelling in medieval combat style. Using their vehicular mode, Bumblebee and Sideswipe were racing and battling against Barricade in high speed. Ironhide and Blackout have unleashed the barrage of laser cannons, blasters and missiles at each other, as well as the opponent forces. Volcanicus and Devastator were wildly and fiercely brawling and combating with each other. Defensor and Bruticus were firing their blasters and missile at their opponents while using the damaged tanks and cruiser as shield against the attacks. Both Victorion and Menasor were swinging and striking their swords against each other determinedly. Superion and Galvatronus were having air battles by firing their blasters and combating against each other. Crosshairs and Evac were staying close, keeping their eyes out for Makeshift, who kept on changing his appearance to sneak attack on them. Jazz helped Drift and Sunstreaker to fend off Acid Storm and Sun Storm. Moonracer, Mudflap and Skids were still engaging Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet. Cliffjumper was still engaging and fighting off both Thundercracker and Skywarp. Arcee and Chromia stayed close together as they were challenging and combating against both Starscream and Lockdown.

While running across the battlefield, Spike and his team were calling out and searching for the young boy. Unfortunately, the battlefield was too crowded and cluttered for them to find him. Luckily, Rodimus and Larry come to their aid. He transformed into Lamborghini Car Mode, allowing them to hop in. He then drove off at once while firing and blasting his blasters at both Decepticons and Quintessons while they were searching for him.

Still running for his life, Danny was searching a way to escape the battlefield but found all direction were blocked by three Cybertronian Factions battling with each other fiercely and determinedly. He can't afford to stay and wait around for himself to get captured or killed. He has to find a way to escape it. While looking around of his surroundings, he found that the road to Decepticon Main Headquarter is the safest route for him to escape and hide. He ran straight to the place at once, while dodging and evading the fierce battles.

Quintessa was teleporting across the battlefield while firing and blasting her Dark Magic on both Autobot and Decepticon Troopers. She was searching and hunting down the Emberstone. She spotted Danny was running out for his life. She hissed angrily and fiercely, determined to reclaim what is hers.

The demonically armored jet form of Megatron was flying across the clear sky, searching and hunting down Danny. Using both navigational system and magnifying optic, he spotted Danny running frantically and fearfully, heading straight into the Decepticon Main Headquarter's entrance. He gave out loud roar, diving and flying straight to the ground. He transformed into his robot mode with Power Master Armor, punching and knocking both allied and enemy troops aside, chasing after the boy.

Rodimus, in his car mode, was driving and ramming most of the Decepticon and Quintesson Troopers. He also blasted his blasters at them as well. And at the same time, Sam and his team were searching and looking out for Danny. But so far, no sign of him. Wheelie and Brains, activated their binocular eyes-like, searching and scanning the area again until they found Danny was running straight to Decepticon Main Headquarter. And he was being chased by both Quintessa and Megatron from behind.

"Found him!" Wheelie shouted in concern while pointed ahead, "Bad news! He's got bad company!"

"Megatron and Quintessa are on his trail!" Brains exclaimed frantically.

"No!" Spike shouted in fear. He turned and looked at the car dashboard, "Rodimus, get us there now!"

"On it!" Rodimus shouted in agreement.

Throttled up his engine, Rodimus thrust and drove off straight to the Decepticon Main Headquarter. And at the same time, he was charging and ramming off most of both Decepticon and Quintesson Soldiers. He also blasted his mini guns at them as well. They have to reach the fortress, and also rescue Danny before Megatron and Quintessa could get him.

Receiving the reports from Rodimus that he's in persuade to rescue Danny and the Emberstone; Optimus Prime, in his truck mode, throttle up and started his engine, driving straight into the battlefield. He charged and rammed most of Decepticon and Quintesson Soldiers, while driving and heading straight to the Decepticon Main Headquarter.

Few meters away from the fortress, Optimus Prime encountered group of six Vehicon Troopers were firing their blasters at him. He quickly transformed into his robot mode with Power Master Armor. He jumped over while firing his blaster at them one-by-one before landed on the ground. He found more of enemy troops are charging and blocking his way. He activated his Wing Saber's boosters to charge up and blasted off. He began spinning and firing both large cannon and mini blasters at enemy forces from all directions. He then charged and thrust his blasters on the Vehicon Brutes, Balliffs and Beasticons. He then used his Knight Sword in cutting them down one-by-one.

On the way to the Decepticon Main Headquarter, he then encountered a group of Infernocuses, who are now standing in his way, firing their cannons and gatling blaster at him. The Prime used his Knight Shield to block and deflect the blasts for the moment. A group of Cybertronian Knights charged and engaged the Infernocon Combiners. Some of the knights transformed into their dragon modes to attack Infernocuses ferociously while others attacked the Infernocons head on.

Seeing an opportunity, Optimus Prime moved out before dodging and evading the blasts from the first Infernocus. He then slides down straight to the back of his enemy, barely dodging him stomping on him. As soon as he got up, he thrust his Knight Sword at the giant monstrous warrior's left side. When the Combiner tried to swing his left claw at him, he dodged by jumping on his back, where he struck his blade. He jumped again as he thrust his sword at the Infernocus's face, making him fall to the ground hard. This caused Infernocus to split into six Infernocons. They all turned and faced at Optimus Prime, who is armed with his Knight Sword, readied for the next fight.

"Stand aside and leave, Infernocons," Optimus Prime demanded firmly and determinedly, "I've only come for the boy."

Infernocons gave battle cry as they all charged straight at the Prime, who remained firm and still while glaring at them. At the moment they come very close to him, he swung his Knight Sword, decapitating their heads and killing them off.

"I've warned you," Optimus Prime said firmly. He turned his attention to the Decepticon Main Headquarter. He clenched his fists tightly, "Hold on, Danny. I'm coming!"

* * *

_Lobby, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

After barely escape the fierce battlefield, Danny has entered the lobby of Decepticon Main Headquarter. He stopped for the moment as he was trying to catch a breath. While he was taking a break, he was unaware that Quintessa has teleported behind of him.

"You have something that belongs to me, human…" Quintessa said dryly, scaring Danny off. She approached him slowly and calmly while hissed threateningly, "You will return it to me now. Or else…"

Danny gasped in fear before dropped on the floor hard. He tried to back away from Quintessa as the Quintesson Witch slowly and calmly approached him. And just before she could get the Emberstone, the powerful blast sounded out loud, alerted her to turn back. She found the entrance was destroyed. The young Witwicky child took his chance and make the run for it.

To her shock and disbelief, Quintessa found Megatron angrily and fiercely entered the lobby. He gave the loudest battle cry. He loaded and armed with his Fusion Cannon at her. As he was charging up his cannon, he fired upon her. Unfortunately, she quickly teleported and escaped the battlefield at once.

Megatron growled angrily to find her escape. He looked up and found three to five lifts have closed. They're all began ascending to the top now.

Megatron snarled angrily, "You can run, boy! But you cannot hide from me!"

Megatron transformed into his demonically armored Cybertronian Jet. He blasted off to the sky, chasing after the lifts. Rodimus pounced into the lobby. Spike and his team emerged out from the car, allowing him to transform. They all looked around of their surroundings, searching for Danny.

Noticed something amiss on the lift, Brains approached to them. He attached his connective wire on lift's panel, checking and analyzing of what is happening. He gasped in shock and concern.

"Guys!" Brains called out, "Danny's heading to the top! The command center!"

Everyone gasped in shock. Carly shouted, "No! We have to save him!"

"We will get him," Megan said firmly. She turned to Wheelie, "Wheels, please tell me that one of them is usable."

"Sorry. All of them are being used!" Wheelie exclaimed in concern, "He must have used them for decoys! Megatron and Quintessa are onto them!"

Everyone was in shock and feared. Sam hissed, "We've gotta move it!"

"Agreed. I'm not losing him this time!" Spike said determinedly.

"We won't," Rodimus said seriously and firmly.

Rodimus transformed into his car mode, getting Spike and his team in. He drove off by using the stairs, driving all the way to the top.

* * *

_Command Center, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Dylan and his squadron of thugs and Headmaster Units were patrolling and guarding the Space Bridge Control Pillar. And at the same time, they were watching the monitor screen of the fierce battle.

Hearing the loud ringing noise, Dylan checked on his com-link. He asked, "Yeah?"

"Gould! The boy is heading to the Command Center! Capture him now!" Megatron's voice snapped angrily.

And just before Dylan could say anything, he heard the door was opened. He turned back as he found Danny just entered the command center before locked it up. The boy panted heavily while holding tight on the Emberstone Canister.

"Got it," Dylan said sinisterly and calmly before turning off the com-link. He turned his attention to Danny, "Hello, kid. Nice to see you again."

Danny gasped upon looking at him, "You!"

"Yup. So, let's try to be civil like last time." Dylan said calmly as he approached to Danny. He lowered himself down before him. He smiled while raising his right hand up, "Hand the Emberstone over. I'll make sure that you can go free."

Remembering what Dylan has done to him and his friends, Danny shook his head firmly while holding tight on Emberstone Canister. He denied, "No!"

Growing annoyed and impatient, Dylan growled, "Kid, I'm trying to be nice and saving your life! So, don't try to be stupid!"

"I'm not stupid! You are!" Danny exclaimed firmly, annoying Dylan further. He continued, "I won't give you the Seed! You're not a hero. You're a bad guy, who wants to rule the world and never care about everyone but yourself!"

Dylan snarled, "Why you little-!"

And just Dylan could jump and get the Emberstone, Quintessa reappeared before him. She unleashed her Witchcraft Beam, repelling and knocking Dylan and his thugs off. She turned and glared at Danny, who dropped on the floor hard.

Quintessa hissed hostility at scared Danny, "Give me the Emberstone now!"

Danny screamed in fear and agony while covering himself and Emberstone Canister tight. And just before Quintessa could do anything, she got her chest and limbs blasted by couple of bullets. A grenade was thrown straight at her. It ignited the explosion, throwing her off straight to the control panel.

Danny turned to the entrance, where he found Spike and his team arrived at the scene. He gasped happily, "Mom! Dad! Uncle Sam! Megan!"

"Danny!" Spike and his team shouted in relief.

Dylan grunted in pain, slowly getting up from the ground. He snarled, "Get that boy!"

Commanded by their boss, both thugs and Headmaster Units charged at Danny. Spike and his team charged straight at them. Spike and Sam engaged Dylan in a fierce brawl. Carly brought Danny close to her for keeping him safe. Larry and Megan used their machine guns in shooting at Headmaster Units while punching and kicking at couple of some thugs. Wheelie and Brains helped by firing their blasters, clawing and even biting on them. This allowed their friends to finish their enemy troops off.

Spike and Sam were punching and attacking Dylan, who fiercely and swift dodged the attacks before retaliated and knocked them out hard for couple of rounds. Both Witwicky Brothers were badly injured from fighting with him. Eventually, this gave him the chance to punch adult Witwikcy out, and then grabbed and slammed Sam down. He then tried to strangle the young adult till death. The older Witwicky recovered from the punch as he found his brother's being suffocating. He screamed in anger as he charged and rammed Dylan off. Both of them began a fierce fight with each other for couple of rounds. Eventually, the mad businessman took his knife to give some cuts on him including giving a scar on left side. And just before he could do anything, Sam threw a small rock at him off. He then helped his brother out, but got attacked by more thugs. Dylan recovered and joined the fight.

Quintessa grunted in pain, slowly getting up from her unconsciousness. She found Spike and his team were battling and pushing Dylan and his forces. She then found Carly was keeping and protecting Danny from harms. She teleported to the back of the woman. She fired her Dark Magic in blasting her off. She then grabbed and held on Danny's hand. Just before she could drag him out, Carly got up and slammed a large pole at her face. She then slammed it at him for couple of times. She then levitated her and thrown her straight at the walls hard. As Quintessa was about to grab Danny again, Megan screamed in anger as she charged and rammed the witch against the wall. She unleashed the barrage of punches and kicks at her. Unfortunately, Quintesson Witch was annoyed and furious as she grabbed and strangled Megan by neck. Wheelie and Brains jumped on her back, where they tried to pull her head hard, annoying and making her pain. Megan and Carly got up as they gave couple of punches on her.

Unfortunately, Quintessa unleashed powerful Devastator Shockwave in knocking not just Carly and Megan, but also the rest of their teams and Decepticon Accomplices. She turned her attention on Danny, whom she finally caught him and the Emberstone. Rodimus burst into the command center. He kicked her straight at the glass cased of Space Bridge Control Pillar. And just before he could do anything, a powerful energy beam of darkness blasted at Rodimus's feet, causing powerful explosion and repelling him and the rest of humans off. He got thrown at the glass cased hard. The energy beam also destroyed and created large hole of the command center's frontal view.

Everyone groaned and moaned painfully, slowly recovering and getting up. Rodimus groaned and moaned in pain as he found and felt his legs got taken out. They all then found Megatron was standing before the entrance.

As the Lord of Decepticons marched in, Spike and his team tried to get up and stop him. All of them got held down by Dylan and his thugs. Some of them aimed their blasters at both injured Rodimus and barely recovered Quintessa. Danny panicked and ran off at once but found more thugs and Headmaster Units blocked his way. He then ended up arriving at the edge of a large hole. He turned and found Megatron has cornered him. He is now trapped!

Megatron chuckled softly and calmly yet sinisterly, "Is it fear or courage that compel you, fleshling?"

Still holding tight on the Emberstone Canister, Danny quivered and shivered in fear as he was looking at the sight of Megatron's demonic face. Still holding by both thugs and Headmaster Units, Spike and his team struggled to move and get up, trying to reach and save Danny.

"Give me the Emberstone now, and you may live as my pet…" Megatron said calmly with a snarl, scaring Danny. He growled, "Or else…"

Feel threatened by Megatron's threats, Danny tried to move back a bit, but nearly trip and almost fell off from the edge. He managed to balance himself while facing at the Lord of Decepticons. He turned and looked at his family and friends, who looked worry and concern for him. Pressured by threats and fears for his family, he quivered and shivered while wondering and thinking of how he can save them.

"Give them the Emberstone, Danny!" Sam cried out, alerting Danny to look at him. Ashamed yet sad and worried, he continued sadly, "It's not worth it! Don't throw your life for the stupid Seed!"

Danny was in shock and disbelief by Sam's claim. However, he wasn't the only one as more of his family and friends also joined in pleading him to not risk his life for Emberstone.

"[Carly] Your uncle is right, Danny. Just give them the Emberstone. We'll be fine, son. Save yourself! [Megan] Danny, listen to your mother and uncle! [Larry] Son, don't be a hero! [Brains] Just give it to them, kid! [Wheelie] You don't stand a chance against Megatron! [Rodimus] Danny. I'm willing to give my life to save you! Don't do the same for us!"

Megatron smirked amusingly and pleasingly to see that Spike and his team are willing to make Danny to give up the Emberstone. Though Quintessa was amused and intrigued by the event, she's still trapped by her enemies. She then chanted calmly and darkly while her eyes glowed in dark greenish light like she's summoning some dark magic.

Danny turned and looked at his father. Spike shown firm and calm looks as he spoke, "It's okay, son. Everything will be fine. Do what is right. I'll be there for you, this time."

Touched by his father's words, Danny gave some thoughts of what is happening since the day he and others met and befriended the Autobots. Everyone has shown their courage, intelligence, and determination in the face of danger and engaging the enemies, no matter what. He wished he could be like them. In fact, he could be as he clenched his fists tightly.

Holding tight on the Emberstone Canister, Danny shown his determined and brave looks as he faced Megatron, "I'm not gonna give you the Seed! I won't!"

"Danny?!" Spike and his team exclaimed in shock yet surprised and amazed by Danny's bravery.

"Oh… So unwise…" Megatron remarked amusingly while shaking his head. Charing up his Power Master Armor's Fusion Cannon, he growled while aiming it at frightened Danny, "Such heroic nonsense…"

Spike and his team are alerted of Megatron's attempts. Struggled to get up and pushed the thugs aside, they're trying to reach and get Danny. Eventually, Sam managed to push and ram Dylan and his two Headmaster Units on five thugs, freeing Spike from the grip. The older Witwicky ran straight at Danny.

Just as Megatron blasted his Fusion Cannon at the floor, it created some crack lines straight to the edge of large hole. It broke apart and tumbled down, making Danny to trip and fell into it. Spike jumped and dived straight at his son. And just in time, he managed to get a hold on his son.

"Dad!" Danny exclaimed in surprise.

Spike grunted while holding his son in his embrace, "Danny, hang on! I won't let you go!"

Spike and Danny screamed in fear and agony as they both are falling the top of Decepticon Main Headqarter's command center. Sam and his team were in shock and disbelief of what they saw. They all cried in agony, anger and despair to see Spike and Danny fell.

Just as Spike and Danny thought they're meeting their end, they landed on a gentle metallic palm. They were surprised and shocked that they survived. They then looked up and found Optimus Prime is the responsible of catching them in time.

"I've got you," Optimus Prime said firmly yet gently. Both Spike and Danny sighed in relief to see him. He held them close against his chest, "Hold onto the Seed! We're going down!"

Activated his Wing Saber's jet booster, Optimus Prime began descending to the ground while holding on Spike and Danny. Unfortunately, Megatron spotted them escaping. The Lord of Decepticons gave the loud battle cry. He activated his Tidal Wave's flight mode, he dived down and chased after his nemesis and the relic. Close to his target, he charged and attacked him at once. Holding on the father and his son, Optimus Prime used his right hand to block and punch back at Megatron, who fiercely fought back against him.

Alerted by Optimus Prime's got both Spike and Danny, Rodimus transformed into his damaged Lamborghini Car Mode. Throttling up his engine, he charged and rammed most of the thugs and even Headmaster Units. He managed to get Sam and his team in. He then charged straight out of the hole. He dived down as well. He then rammed and knocked both Megatron and Optimus Prime straight down and made the impact on the ground hard.

Though confuse and uncertain of why Rodimus took the risk, Dylan heard some loud beeping noise. He turned back and found couple of detonators were placed around the Space Bridge Control Pillar Reactor. He even saw Quintessa slyly smirked and teleported out at once. He panicked as he took the Headmaster Unit suit for him to wear and use.

Dylan ran straight to the hole, where he jumped into it at once. The detonators ignited and exploded, destroying it into pieces and even killing the rest of his thugs and Headmaster Units. And at the same time, Space Bridge Control Pillar was thrown off from the destruction site of command center. It was falling and descending straight to the large rock, damaging it hard. This caused the portal deactivated and dispersed, leaving the half of Planet Cybertron standing still.

Optimus Prime, Megatron, Rodimus and the rest of Human Allies groaned and moaned painfully and agony. They're all slowly recovering from the big impact on the ground.

Quintessa reappeared before them. She then noticed the damaged form of Dreadnaught. She smirked amusingly as she approached to him. She summoned and attached the wires on the dead Combiner. She is now merging together with the corpse, turning her into something scarier and ferocious.

The Velocitronian Autobot opened the door, allowing Sam and his friends. He then transformed into his robot mode, catching a breath and resting as well. Sam and his friends approached to Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots released his grip, letting Spike and Danny out. Sam and his friends approached and giving them a warm hug, seeing them alive.

"Danny…" Optimus Prime called. Spike and his team turned and looked at him. He asked in surprise, "You risked your life to protect the Emberstone?"

"Why? Why would you do that?" Carly asked frantically while crying as she hugged her son.

"No sacrifice. No victory," Danny answered firmly, shocking and surprising his family and friends.

"Daniel…" Spike said tearfully yet proudly. He gave a pat on his son's head, "My son…"

"Spoken like a Witwicky Family, kiddo," Sam commented.

"Thank you for what you have done. But…" Optimus Prime said calmly yet sadly. He sighed while looking at his chest, "If I cannot defeat Megatron and Quintessa, you must push the Emberstone into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it."

"B-But that will kill you," Sam said in concern.

Megan nodded fearfully, "You need that Seed to save your home and people. You can't destroy it."

Danny cried tearfully, "Prime, you can't die."

Optimus Prime gave his sad looks, "Do not grieve, Danny. It's the only way to save yours and my world." He sighed, "I am truly honored to come to this planet. It is truly majestic and beautiful world, reminding me of my home. I truly wish that we could have met earlier and start our friendship."

"Prime…" Rodimus said in surprise tone.

Clenching his fists tightly, Optimus Prime sighed, "Get behind me. Rodimus, protect them at all cost! Megatron and Quintessa must be stopped. No matter the cost."

As commanded, Spike and his team quickly moved and hid behind of Rodimus. The Throttlebot armed himself with blasters to defend them. Optimus Prime grunted in pain, slowly recovering and standing up on his feet. He armed himself with large cannon, blasters and even his Knight Sword and Shield for battle. He turned and looked at his Minicon Partner on his left shoulder pad.

"Are you ready?" Optimus Prime asked.

Sparkplug flashed out his lights, "Ready as I'll ever be, sir."

Optimus Prime nodded as he turned and glared at his enemies. Megatron managed to recover and stand up, still using and arming with Power Master Armor, standing by and readying for another fight. After merging with the corpse of Dread Combiner, Quintessa became a large demonically Titan with tentacles on bottom, large hands with blasters and cannons and has the large demonic wings on her back. Both of them were ready for the next fight.

Activated his Matrix of Leadership's power, Optimus Prime glowed brightly in glowing blue colored light. He narrowed his firm and determined eyes, "It is time to end this. One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall."

"I couldn't agree more…" Megatron agreed firmly, activating his Matrix of Chaos. He glowed darkly in the glowing of purplish-blackish colored mist. He snarled with his sinister laughter, "I will be victorious!"

"Not while I'm still standing!" Quintessa said firmly.

Giving out their loudest battle cries, the leaders of three factions fiercely and determinedly charged straight at each other. Optimus Prime, Megatron and Quintessa began their final battle with each other.

Lion: _Transformers!_

Autobots, Decepticons and Quintessons continued relentlessly and fiercely war against each other. Who will be victorious?!

_To Be Continued…_

_Review and Suggest…_


	24. Chapter 23: One Shall Stand

**Chapter 23: One Shall Stand**

_Battlefield, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Autobots, Decepticons and Quintessons continued fighting against each other fiercely and determinedly. Vehibot Troopers and United States Military blasted their both various guns and heavy artillery at the Vehicon Troopers, who also used both weapons and heavy artillery to strike back at them. Headmaster Units jumped and tried to merge with Autobot Troopers, Quintesson Soldiers and even military transports, attempting to control and use them against their own allies. Autobots and United States Soldiers fought and removed the Headmaster Units from controlling their allies and weapons. Most of the Decepticon Warships have been destroyed by both small fleet of Autobots Gunships and Air Force. It was their last battle. Only one faction will emerge victorious for the fate of two worlds.

Lion: _Transformers_

Brawn slammed his punches at Knockout, who frantically and fearfully dodged and evaded the attacks from him to avoid his paint job damaged. While dodging and evading the attacks, the mad doctor took his chance to swing and strike his electrical rod at the Wrecker Warrior's weak points - neck, armpits, limbs and even his guts. This annoyed and frustrated the Autobot to swing and strike his punches at him but missed as the Decepticon continued dodging and evading the attacks while striking back at him. Eventually, Brawn has grown tired and exhausted from fighting, allowing Knockout to charge and thrust his full-powered electrical rod on his chest. This shocked and electrocuted him, causing him to fall down unconsciousness.

Breakdown swung and slammed both of his hammers at Bulkhead's face for three to four times before giving a final slam on him straight against the walls of Ark. He then fired his missiles thrice at him, igniting the explosion. And just before the Decepticon Brute could do anything, the Wrecker's Hummer Mode emerged and charged straight at him. He got rammed and tripped him over to the ground. Bulkhead transformed back into his robot mode as he unleashed the barrage of blasts at him. Breakdown has received multiple hits and blasts on his chest, which annoyed and angered him a lot. He then fired his missiles back at him, who blocked and deflected them off until one missile hits him hard. This allowed the Decepticon Brute to charge and ram the Wrecker straight against the large walls of rocks.

Breakdown then swung and slammed couple of hits on Bulkhead, who struggled to block and deflect the attacks for the moment. He managed to break off the defense. Armed with his hammers and missiles, he prepared to finish him off. Luckily, he barely ducked down the attacks before fired his blasters at his rival for couple of times. Seeing him wounded, Bulkhead charged and slammed both of his maces at the face of Breakdown before thrust and knock him at Knockout, throwing straight at the entrance of the Nemesis. Both of them got knocked out. Bulkhead approached and helped Brawn out.

Armed with their own weapons, both Springer and Clone Sentinel Prime glared at each other while preparing to engage the duel. They both charged in as they began swinging and slamming their Long Sword and Energized Lance at each other fiercely and determinedly for couple of rounds. Kicking the clone of the deceased Prime, the Wrecker Commander jumped and slammed his sword at his opponent, who summoned and blocked the attacks, with his Energized Shield. Clone Sentinel Prime slammed and swung Springer back for thrice before thrust his lance at him by chest for five times. The latter managed to grab the lance before drag, pulling the former towards him to get punched and slammed to the ground. He armed with his Long Sword to finish him off but kicked by his opponent. He got up and engaged a fierce duel with him. Both Prime and Wrecker Commander fought fiercely and determinedly for couple of rounds until they have the clash for the moment. They then departed for the moment.

And just before Springer could do anything, Clone Sentinel Prime took out a blaster, contained of strange element, fired thrice at him. The Wrecker Commander coughed painfully and weakly before dropped and fell on the floor. He found his body slowly turned to rust and breaking apart. And just before he could do anything, the clone fired his Cosmic Rust Gun at him, killing him off. He heard some screams. He turned and found Bulkhead and Brawn charged straight at him. Clone Sentinel Prime fired and shot his Cosmic Rust Gun at them both. Brawn, jumped to the front, blocking and getting hits on his shoulder and head. This allowed Bulkhead to jump and slam his mace on the Clone Sentinel Prime to the ground. The greenish robot angrily swinging and slamming his maces on the clone's face for couple of times until he's unable to move.

Seeing the Clone Sentinel Prime dead by slamming his maces, Bulkhead slowly get up and turned his attention to both Springer and Brawn. Both of them have turned to rust by the Cosmic Rust effects. He sighed in defeat as he kneed to the ground and paid respect to his fallen comrades.

Lion: _Something evil's watching over you _

_Comin' from the sky above _

_And there's nothing you can do _

Still driving in their vehicle modes; Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Barricade were driving across the battlefield. Both of them were ramming and pushing against him, who returned the attack at him as well. And at the same time, they were firing their guns and missiles at their rivals' troopers. As soon as they cleared off the enemy forces, they hit their brakes while transforming into their robot modes.

Barricade swung and struck his nunchuck at both Autobots off, knocking and pushing them off. Sideswipe quickly engaged the Vehicon Troopers while Bumblebee charged and engaged his rival in a fierce brawl fight for couple of rounds. Barely dodged the swiping kicks over his head, the Decepticon Scout quickly swung his nunchucks at Autobot Scout's chest. But not before he grabbed it, he threw him off straight at the Decepticon Tank. The yellow Autobot unleashed the barrage of Bee Busters at the blackish-purplish colored Decepticon, who barely dodge and evade the attacks but only to get engulfed within the smoke. He approached to the tank slowly yet vigilantly. He got blasted on his shoulder before got slammed by his nunchucks for five times. Barricade gave a powerful punch at Bumblebee's face, throwing straight to the ground.

And just before he could finish his rival off, something struck and pierce through on his left shoulder. Saw a blade on the ground, Barricade turned back and found Sideswipe coming and charging right at him. Close to his target, the Autobot Swordsman quickly pick his sword from the ground as he swung both blades at Decepticon Scout, who barely dodged and evaded the attacks while swinging and striking his nunchucks at him for couple of rounds. They both swung and clashed their weapons for the moment. Sideswipe took his chance by nudging his left knee against the clashing blades before swinging his blades on chest for couple of rounds. He then kicked him off to the ground. Just before he could finish him off, Barricade took out and fired his shotgun at the swordsman's left shoulder twice before hitting on chest. Sideswipe fell to the ground hard.

Loading up his Shotgun Buster, Barricade managed to get up and approached to Sideswipe as he prepared to finish him off. He got rammed and tripped by Bumblebee's Camaro Mode. The yellow Autobot transformed back into robot mode while the Police-like Deceptico recovered and gotten up. Both of them swung and slammed couple of punches and kicks at each other. They both then slammed and clashed their punches at each other's for the moment. They then departed. Bumblebee swung his punch at Barricade's face, but the latter dodged down and swung the uppercut punch through the former's chest to head. He then armed and fired his Shotgun Buster on chest five times before swung his Armored Fist on his face, knocking the scout to the ground hard.

Just before he could fire his Shotgun Buster, Barricade got his right hand cut off before got five slashes on chest by Sideswipe, who then swung and slam his kick at him off. He turned and approached to help Bumblebee out. They both found themselves surrounded by injured Barricade and more of Vehicon Troopers. All of them armed with their blasters. Both looked at each other as they firmly and determinedly nodded. Both Autobots charged and engaged a fierce fight against the Decepticon Scout and his troopers.

Lion: _Prepare to strike _

_There'll be no place to run _

_When you're caught within the grip _

_Of the evil Quintessa_

Armed and loaded up with their weapons and heavy artillery, both Ironhide and Blackout were glaring at each other angrily. Aiming at each other; they fiercely and determinedly unleashed the barrage of blasts, laser beams and missiles at each other and incoming troops. Though they continued marching and while firing their weapons at each other, they received minor injuries on chest, limbs and legs by shots. Almost running out of their ammo, they both charged and rammed at each other, starting their fierce fight with each other.

Both Blackout and Ironhide were swinging and slamming their punches at each other fiercely and determinedly without stopping for couple of rounds. Managed to load up Shotgun Cannon and Shockwave Cannon, both of them slammed and fired theirs at each other, destroying their own hands off and pushing away from each other. Heavily injured on their bodies and weapons have been destroyed, both of them slowly walking and then running towards each other while arming themselves with one punch. They both slammed a punch on each other's face, knocking them straight to the ground hard unconsciously.

Lion: _Transformers _

_More than meets the eye_

_Transformers Robots in disguise_

Ratchet was swinging and striking his blades at Soundwave, who firmly yet swiftly evade and dodge the attacks for couple of times. Barely dodged swinging a blade on his head, the Decepticon Communication Officer launched his twin tentacles at him against the Ark's walls. He gave a powerful electrical shocks on him, causing him to scream in pain. Still feeling electrical shocks on him, the medic struggled painfully and frantically to endure the attacks while trying to move and take out the cables. He quickly swung and slam his punch at his face screen hard, causing a crack. Unfortunately, he swung his tentacle in knocking him out. He then grabbed and thrown him against at the wall. Soundwave approached Ratchet, who struggled to stand up and fight. As soon as the communication officer grabbed and held him up to finish him off, the medic activated and used his wielding torch on the screen, damaging and scorching it. The slender Decepticon unleashed his powerful sonic wave attack to repel white Autobot off. And just before Soundwave could repeat the attacks, Ratchet grabbed and used the barrier to deflect the sonic wave attack back at him into the Nemesis's entrance.

Retaining their beast forms, Cheetoh and Waspinator snarled and growled at each other. They jumped and pounced on each other. They fiercely and aggressively engaged a fierce fight like wild animals. The cheetah swung and slammed his paws at the wasp, who responded by firing his stinger at him. The Wildertronian have been fighting for couple of rounds. Waspinator buzzed angrily and wildly as he charged and rammed at Cheetoh, who readied to strike him down. At the very last moment, he barely jumped and evaded the stinger. He transformed into his robot mode as he fired and blasted his blaster at Waspinator's wings before dived and swung his swinging sword to cut him down. The Horrorcon has lost his lower parts and dropped on the ground hard.

Depth Charge fiercely and angrily swung some punches at Slipstream, who swiftly and quickly dodge and evade the attacks before punched and kicked at him for couple of times. Got annoyed and frustrated, he transformed into his manta ray to fly and knock her off for ten times. Injured yet able to fight, she transformed into her jet mode to fly off and chased after him. Both of them were flying while firing blasters and ramming at each other for couple of times. Despite the injuries they suffered, they made one last fight. Depth Charge blasted his lasers but Slipstream dodged and fired her missile at him. He got hit and destroyed by the missile.

As soon as Slipstream landed on the ground, Cheetoh screamed angrily as he jumped and attacked her relentlessly and angrily. He determined to avenger his comrade. Both of them swung and slammed their swords at each other fiercely and determinedly.

Lion: _Strong enough to break the bravest heart _

_So we have to pull together _

_No, we can't stay worlds apart_

Crosshairs and Evac continued firing at the incoming Vehicon Troopers, Inferncocons, Balliffs and Beasticons. They also kept their eyes out for Makeshift since the latter has the ability to shapeshifting into various troopers. While they were still shooting at the incoming enemy troops, one of them snuck behind them as he loaded up his shotgun. Luckily, Crosshairs quickly turned and fired his blasters at him to back off. Evac jumped and rammed him to ground as both of them were rolling down while punching and hitting each other. They then slammed against the giant rock. As soon as the Autobot Marksman arrived, he found two allies with same features fighting each other. He's going to have problem to find which one is impostor but he has to take the chance. He quickly shot on his left to the ground.

Unfortunately, the right Evac fired his blasters, hitting and shooting off his chest a lot before shot on head. Evac, angered, got up and slammed his punch at his enemy's face hard. This caused the impostor to transformed back into Makeshift as he flew off at once. The rookie turned and checked on Crosshairs, finding him killed. He lowered his head in respect for his fallen ally.

Jazz, Drift and Sunstreaker teamed up to fight off and defeated most of Vehicon Troopers and Quintesson Soldiers. The first lieutenant used both Sonic Boom Buster and Hip Hop Gunner at the soldiers. The samurai swung and slashed his twin swords at enemy troops. The yellowish Autobot Marksman fired his twin blasters and missiles at them. Unknown to both of them, Acid Storm and Sun Storm armed themselves with large bazooka, aiming at them both. They were accompanied by Vehicon Brutes are armed with their cannons and missiles. They all fired the cannons and missiles at two Autobots. Drift spotted it as he quickly jumped and slashing them to explode, and unfortunately, five cannon bullets and missile hit and killed him off. Jazz and Sunstreaker turned and unleashed Sonic Boom Buster and Stormbringer Blasts at Sun Storm and couple of Vehicon Brutes, killing them off. This alerted and scared Acid Storm to jump and fly off before get killed. The lieutenant and marksman turned and found samurai was burnt to crisp. He sighed in defeat as he lowered down to pay respect to death.

Lion: _To stand divided, we will surely fall _

_Until our darkest hour _

_When the light will save us all_

Devastator roared angrily as he gave some couple of punches against Volcanicus, who stood and endured firmly against the attacks for five rounds. They also fought and defeated couple of Infernocuses. Eventually, the Dinobot Combiner managed to grab and hold the punch before swung a punch at the Constructicon Combiner's face. He then unleashed powerful flamethrower at him for the moment. He was annoyed and struggled to hold off against the fire attacks. He transformed and activated his hands into drillers. He broke through the fire walls. He swung his drillers in damaging and wounding Volcanicus for six times, making him to summon and swing his large broadsword to knock him off. Both of them swung and slam their drillers and broadsword at each other for couple of rounds, though they received injuries. They powered up their weapons, preparing to strike at their opponent. They charged to slam and made a large clash at each other's blades, causing powerful sparks to explode and knocking them out. Both of them got split into seven individuals.

Despite the injuries, both Dinbots and Constructicons resumed their fierce battle at once. Grimlock swung and slammed his large mace and flail at Scrapper, who dodged and evaded the attacks while firing his blasters at him. Slug and Mixmaster charged and rammed at each other, starting a fierce brawl with each other. Long Haul unleashed his flamethrower at Sludge, who held off the fire attacks while swinging his punches at him. Flying in the airborne, Swoop was firing both blasters and missiles at Rampage, who was hopping and jumping around to evade the attacks while shooting back at him. Overload and Snarl. Scorn and Scavenger were pushing and ramming at each other firmly and determinedly. Slash screeched out wildly and loudly as he went berserk and stabbed on Hightower's back, who struggled to get him via using the crane with claw to get him.

Defensor and Bruticus were punching and kicking while firing blasters at each other fiercely and determinedly for couple of rounds. Both of them swung and slammed their punches at each other's, clashing and pushing them off. They even were shooting and blasting at the Infernocon Combiners. The Combaticon Combiner unleashed the barrage of laser beams and missiles at him. The Protectorbot Combiner barely dodge and evade the attacks as quickly and swiftly as he can until one missiles and laser beams hit his chest. This allowed him to charge and slammed his large rotor blade at him thrice before kicked him off. And just before he could do anything, Defensor fired his Fire Hydrate Pump to wash and blow Bruticus off. He then fired Machine Gun blaster at him for the moment before charged and rammed him off hard. Both of them then continued engaging and fighting against each other for couple of times. Both of them armed and unleashed the barrage of laser beams and missiles at each other. They both have suffered major damages and injuries from the blasts. And just before Defensor could do anything, Bruticus roared angrily as he got up and slammed his fist straight into his chest, damaging his spark chamber. The Combaticon Combiner kicked him before unleashing the barrage of his arsenals on Protectorbot Combiners. Bruticus ceased the attacks at once. The burnt and crisped form of Defensor blackened his eyes before falling back on the ground hard as he was defeated and killed.

Lion: _Transformers _

_More than meets the eye _

_Transformers _

_Robots in disguise_

Armed with their long swords, Menasor and Victorion were glaring and facing at each other as they were preparing to strike. They both charged in at once, swinging and slashing their blades against one and another for couple of times. And at the same times, they also engaged and defeated the group of Infernocuses. They then swung and clashed their blades for the moment. She gave a punch on his head, annoyed and angered him to swing and strike his blade thrice on her but missed. After she dodged down, she thrust her blade against his knee, making him screamed in pain. She nudged and kicked her knee on his head. She grabbed and slammed him to the ground hard. Just before she could punch him, he kicked her head. As he got up, he swung and slammed couple of punches on her face. She managed to stop the attacks before giving him a hard headbutt before kicked him off. Armed with their swords, they charged and thrust their blades at each other's chest, causing themselves split into five to six individual to drop on the ground.

Torchbearers and Stunticons recovered and engaged a fierce battle at once. Pyra Magna and Motormaster swung and slammed couple of punches at each other for couple of times. Heatseekers laughed insanely and wildly as he went happy-trigger with firing missiles at Stormclash and Skyburst, who dodged and engaged him in a fierce brawl. Jumpstream and Rust Dust teamed up against Dragstrip and Wildbreak in fierce race battle. Dustup was swiftly and quickly battled against Slashmark, who firmly blocked and deflected the attacks while swinging his acid blades at her.

Superion provided air supports against both Decepticon Warships and its army of fighters and Vehicon Troopers in Jet Modes. He has unleashed and fired his full powered laser beams at couple of warships, destroying and blowing them up. As he was about to fly off, but got grabbed and slammed to the ground by Galvatronus. The Armadicon dived down, preparing to slam and thrust his spear on him. Luckily, Aerialbot Combiner dodge the attacks before kicked him off. As soon as he got up, his opponent threw three punches on him before nudged him by guts. He grabbed and slammed to the ground hard. He was about to slam his feet on him. Superion blasted his blasters at Galvatronus to back off. He continued firing his blasters at him, forcing his opponent to block and endure the attacks for long. When he gets too close to him, the Armadicon Combiner quickly swung and slammed couple of punches at him, causing Aerialbot Combiner to back off but fought back as well. Both of them have been fighting for couple of rounds.

Eventually, Superion unleashed his full powered beam at Galvatronus, who struggled to endure the attacks while throwing a spear straight at his chest. The surprise attacks shocked and forced them to split up into five individuals. They continued engaging a fierce duel. Silverbolt and Cyclonous engaged a fierce melee combat. In their jet modes, both Air Raid and Skyjack were flying around while firing and shooting at each other. Jetfire and Cyberwarp were facing at each other as they charged and engaged a fierce combat. Both Slingshot and Skydive teamed up to engage and fought against Treadshock and Riotgear, who were unleashed the barrage of blasts and punches at them.

Lion: _Transformers_

_Autobots wage their battle _

_To destroy the evil forces _

_Of the Deceptions_

While protecting his Human Allies; Metalhawk was alone facing off against group of Vehicon Troopers and Quintesson Soldiers. And just before they could do anything, the Decepticon Minicons got blocked by the barrage of bullets and blasts. They looked up and found Lennox and his team were shooting at them. Perceptor, Jolt and couple of the Vehibot Troopers have arrived and joined the fight as well. Soundwave's Minicons have arrived and joined the battlefield as well.

Ravage roared angrily at Professor Sumdac, Sari and Mika. Three of them were scared and worried as they panicked and ran for their lives. He chased after them at once while firing and shooting his Gatling Blasters at them. They barely dodge and evade the attacks. Kicker jumped and gotten on the Cybertronian Jaguar as he tried to ride on him, making the beast angered and annoyed to go wild and getting him off. The jaguar tried to knock him against the walls, getting the soldier off for three to five times. He got thrown to the ground hard. Ravage was prepared to finish Kicker off until he got blasted by powerful blast. Professor Sumdac, Sari and Mika have built an advance bazooka with EMP Generator to defeat Ravage. The Cybertronian Jaguar was badly damaged by the attacks, forcing him limp to escape.

N.E.S.T. Strike Team and their U.S. Military did their best to help assisting the Autobots to fight back against the Decepticons. Unfortunately for them, they were attacked by Laserbeak, who fired its laser beams and even swinging his tentacles to knock and destroy most of tanks and heavy artillery. Lennox, Epps and Mr. Yeager ran and climbed up to the top of hill, where they jumped and landed on the mechanical bird-like. They then fired their machine guns, and even even tried to punch and slashed their knives on the bird, injuring and damaging it as much as they can. Laserbeak screeched out loud, trying to shake them off and even using the cables to get them but missed. Tessa and Izzy went and helped out the soldiers, checking and treating their injuries and covering them from the attacks.

As the men continued battling with the mechanical beast, it's flying towards the Nemesis. It alerted them to fire their guns at him as much as they can. Coming close to the warship; Lennox, Epps and Mr. Yeager quickly jumped off and landed on their own soldiers to grab and hold them in time. Laserbeak got slammed against the walls before falling down on Ravage to the ground. They both limbered and entered the ship at once.

Metalhawk and Rumble were swinging and slamming couple of punches at each other for few times. Rad, Carlos and Alexis cheered out wildly and proudly to their friend to win. Chip was keeping an eye on them, and making sure they're alright. Despite his size and strength, the Mini-Sized Combiner is no match for Decepticon Minicon, who was very fast and swift to dodge as well as jumping and punching his piston at him for few times. As Metalhawk became weakened and tired, Rumble slammed on the ground, causing a minor fissure for him to fall into a hole, trapping him. He approached to his trapped opponent, whom he smiled menacingly as he swung and slammed couple of punches on him.

Seeing Metalhawk's in great danger, Rad and Carlos jumped on Rumble as they began determinedly attacking and punching him. He grunted angrily as he struggled to get them off. Chip and Alexis approached to the Mini Combiner, as they were trying to find a way to get him out. She tried her best to pull them out while he was looking at the computer to find a weak spot. He managed to find it by placing a small grenade on the cracked line. It exploded, allowing Metalhawk broke free. He turned and found Rumble managed to get a hold on Rad and Carlos. And just before he could finish them off, Metalhawk grabbed and held him. He glared at the Decepticon, making him nervous to let the boys go. The Combiner gave some couple of punches on the Minicon before throwing him straight into the Nemesis's entrance. Metalhawk and his friends cheered wildly and happily.

Leo, Shane and Glenn screamed and panicked as they all were running away from crazy Frenzy, who was firing and shooting his guns at them. They all barely dodge and evade the bullets and blasts from him. Unfortunately, the obese American-African tripped and fell on both of his friends to the ground. The Decepticon Marksman managed to catch up to them. He was prepared to finish them off. He suddenly got some shots on his head and back. He turned and found Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons were firing both machine gun and shotgun at him. He grunted angrily to dodge and evade the attacks while firing back at them. While he was busy firing back at his enemies, Leo and his friends took the chance to escape.

After dodging and evading the attacks, Frenzy fired his Harpoon Missiles at two agents, knocking them out. He was prepared to finish them off. He heard whistle. He turned and found Leo, Shane and Glenn used and drove the buggy charging and ramming him off. He barely dodged it as his legs got caught by the wheels. They have damaged and destroyed his body, forcing him to separate his torso from his lowered parts. Frenzy cried tearfully and agony as he crawled straight back to the warship. Leo, Shane and Glenn cheered out wildly and happily for their victory. Agent Simmons and Agent Fowler cheered while giving each other a high-five.

Lion: _Transformers _

_Transform!_

Moonracer, Mudflap and Skids were surrounded by Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet and their Vehicon Troopers. They all armed and aimed their blasters at them. Just as the Decepticons have blasted their blasters, three of them dodged down, letting the blasts hit and destroyed most of Vehicon Troopers. Dirge gave a hard kick at the Camien Bookworm's face straight at Ramjet. The white Seeker swung a punch at her back to Thurst, who just grabbed and slammed her to the ground hard. He slammed couple of punches on her. She struggled to block and held off them. She kicked him off. And just as she got up from the ground, he charged and slammed some punches on her. When he launched a punch on her, she managed to block it before kicked him off. Both of them fought and battled with each other through their martial art skills.

Dirge and Ramjet were about to join their brother but got dragged and pulled by Mudflap and Skids. While punching and hitting them hard, the Autobot Twins made and forced the conehead-like brothers into a fight with each other wildly and crazily for couple of rounds. When the twins tried to moved and pushed the brothers charging straight at each other, they all got rammed and slammed hard before falling to the ground hard. They all groaned and moaned painfully. As they recovered, both Autobot Twins and Decepticon Seekers gotten into a big fight with each other for couple of rounds. Eventually, Ramjet managed to get a hold on Mudflap and Skids, allowing Dirge to punch on them for few times. The white Seeker threw them both out. The blue Seeker took a grenade, preparing to finish them off. However, The Autobot Twins charged and rammed two Decepticon Seekers while grenade thrown up for the moment. As it slowly descended upon them, it exploded and engulfed all of them in.

Both Thrust and Moonracer ceased their fighting as they turned and found their allies got killed. The crimson Seeker knocked the Camien aside. He approached and found both Dirge and Ramjet were burnt to crisp and unable to move. He screamed in anger and agony to see them died. Thrust held them on his back as he flew off at once. He was heading straight to the Nemesis at once. Moonracer was shocked and hurt to see Autobot Twin seemingly died in front of her. She dropped on her knees as she sobered tearfully and sadly while looking down. To her shock and surprise, she felt her left arm being touched. She looked down and found both Mudflap and Skids, barely alive, grunted in pain and smiled at her sadly. She sighed in relief to see her friends being alive.

Thundercracker thrust and shocked his electrical rod on Cliffjumper's chest, shocking him for the moment. Skywarp charged and slammed his mace at him off. Just before the red horned Autobot could do anything, two Seekers continued punching, kicking and swinging their weapons at him for couple of times. He's unable to stand up and fight back. Fortunately for him, Jolt launched his electrical whip in coiling up both Decepticons for him to unleash electrical shocks on them. He then swung and thrown them aside. Perceptor approached and checked on Cliffjumper, making sure that he was alright. Unfortunately for him and his team, Thundercracker and Skywarp regrouped with the rest of their soldiers. They all charged and attacked the team but blocked and prevented by Vehibot Troopers, who came to their commanding officers' aid.

Both Autobot and Decepticon Troopers fiercely and bravely fought and battled with each other by shooting their blasters and combats. When Perceptor finished treating Cliffjumper's injury, Skywarp jumped and was about to slam his mace on them but the red horned Autobot pushed the scientist off while blocking the attacks. He kicked the Seeker Muscle off. He got up and engaged a fierce brawl with him for couple of rounds. When Cliffjumper swung and thrust his punch on the side, Skywarp screamed in anger before swung and knocked him out before kicked him hard. The Decepticon then swing and slam his mace on the Autobot, who yelped and quickly dodged and evade the attacks for five times before slammed a punch on his head hard. He grabbed and slammed him on the ground. He was about to slam a punch on him but blocked and kicked him off. As Skywarp got up, he gave a headbutt on his head before punched him thrice. He grabbed and threw him against the damaged tank. He was about to finish him off but got his mace blasted off. This annoyed and angered him to use his bazooka at him, alerting the red horn Autobot to panic and run for his life. As soon as he ran out of his ammo, Cliffjumper took the chance to jump and attack Skywarp, who fought back against him fiercely and angrily.

Jolt and Perceptor were dodging and evading Thundercracker's firing blasters for couple of times. Hiding behind the damaged tank, they both fired back their guns at him. The slim Decepticon powered up and unleashed his Sonic Boom Blast on their tank, alerting them to abandon it at once. He continued firing and blasting his blasts at both of them, who struggled yet panicking and running for their lives. At the last moment, Perceptor turned around while using his telescope-like to fire and blasted powerful blue laser beam at Thundercracker, who barely dodged the beam but got grabbed and shocked by Jolt's electrical whip. He got dragged and pulled to the ground hard. Both of them approached and prepared to defeat him but he unleashed powerful Sonic Boom to repel and knock them off. He even blasted his Null Ray Blaster at Perceptor's left eye and even his spark chamber, damaging him badly. And just before he could finish him off, Jolt swung and slapped his electrical whip in pushing and knocking him back for couple of times. Both Jolt and Thundercracker fought and battled with each other, giving more time to the Vehibot Troopers to treat Perceptor's wounds.

Lion: _It's judgment day and now we've made our stand _

_And now the powers of darkness_

_Have been driven from our land _

Arcee and Chromia moved back-to-back as they were facing and confronting both Lockdown and Starscream. Both Second-in-Command to their own factions are armed with their claws and weapons - sword and hook, preparing to fight and engage. Two sisters, looked at each other, nodding firmly and determinedly. Both Starscream and Lockdown charged and engaged them by swinging and striking their weapons at the sisters, who blocked and deflected the attacks while assisted and protected each other against the enemies for couple of times. And at the same time, they have to fight off and defeated Vehicon Troopers. Johnny was running across the battlefield, searching and trying to help out his allies as much as he can. Eventually, he found two sisters were battling and engaging Lockdown and Starscream.

Chromia, armed and spun her Metal Chrome Spear, confronting and facing off Lockdown, who is armed with a sword and hook. And just before she could engage, he launched his hook at her. She quickly moved back but her spear got caught by the hook. He then reeled his hooked on her spear, dragging her along. She grunted as she stood her ground and pulled hers back. They're both like having a tug of war. As both of them continued pulling the rope hard, Chromia smirked slyly as she purposely lowered down her strength, allowing herself to drag and pull straight at Lockdown, whom she gave him a hard punch. As soon as she landed on the ground, she turned and engaged him in a fierce sword-fighting. She swung and slammed her spear against him. He blocked and deflected the attacks as well as fought back. For couple of rounds have passed, they both clashed their weapons for the moment. As soon as they departed from the clash, she charged in as she thrust and struck her spear at him but barely missed and grabbed by him. He gave her a kick on her guts before slammed her to the ground. Using his hook, he dragged and thrown her off against the floor.

As he approached her slowly and firmly, she reacted by swinging and slamming her spear at him but blocked and deflected it aside. He gave her couple of punches until she got slammed to the ground. She struggled to endure and held off the attacks as long as she can. She managed to kick and make him trip, allowing her to kick him by face. Both of them got up at once. As she was swinging her spear, she was about to slam and struck down on him. He has his head transformed into armored long ranged blaster-like to fire at her by shoulder. He continued firing and shooting her until she fell to the ground hard. He approached to her, armed with his hook and sword, preparing to finish her off. Just before Lockdown could struck his weapons at her, Chromia screamed as she dodged by rolling to left. She then thrust and struck her spear through his neck. As she took it out at once, she thrust it straight at his chest before cutting him into halves. Lockdown was defeated and killed! Chromia sighed in relief before fell on her back.

Starscream screamed angrily as he swung and struck his claws at Arcee, blocked and deflected the couple of attacks. He then fired his missiles at her. She yelped as she barely dodge and avoid them by jumping and flipping over them. As soon as she landed on the ground, he blasted his blasters at her, hitting and blasting her off. He approached as he swung and struck his claws on her as she swiftly and quickly dodge and evade few of attacks before grabbed his hands and kicked him off. She got up as she gave some punches at him before kicked him off. He snarled angrily, refusing to admit his defeat, swung and claw on her face and her guts before blasted her off again.

As Arcee tried to get up, Starscream grabbed and held her to the ground. He was prepared to claw her but got sniped on his left eye, followed by got hit by missiles, giving her a chance to swing her scythes at him for three times before kicked him off. He quickly transformed into his jet mode to fly off. Arcee turned and found Johnny, who was holding guns and bazooka, approached to her. He smiled and saluted to her. She saluted to him gently and sincerely. They both then noticed where Starscream was heading, making her worried and shocked.

"No! Optimus needs me!" Arcee exclaimed in concern, "We have to help him!"

Johnny nodded, "We will, partner."

Arcee transformed into her motorcycle mode, allowing Johnny to ride on her. They both drove straight at once, chasing after Starscream and helping her loved one to fight off his nemeses and defended Witwicky Family from them.

Lion: _The battle's over but the war has just begun _

_And this way it will remain _

_'Til the day when all are one_

Optimus Prime, still in his Power Master Armor and being powered up by both Matrix of Leadership and Sparkplug, is facing off Megatron in his Power Master Armor with powered up of Leader-1 and Matrix of Chaos, and Quintessa, who has turned into a large robotic head-like to merge with Dreadnought's Corpse Body. Three of them charged and engaged a fierce duel with each other.

Both Optimus Prime and Megatron slammed and clashed their swords at each other for the moment. Quintessa jumped high as she slammed her fists on them. They both barely dodge and evade her attacks, though it cause the land quake, making them both fell to the ground hard. She quickly and swiftly punched and knocked them both hard. They managed to recover from the attacks. The Autobot Leader activated and blasted his blasters at both of them, making the Quintesson's to block and withstand the attacks while the Decepticon Leader dodge and evade the attacks. Megatron activated and unleashed his Dark Energon Destroyer on both Optimus Prime and Quintessa. Both of them withstand and endured his powerful attacks for the moment, allowing Quintesson Goddess activated and unleashed her Dark Thundershock on both Autobot and Decepticon, electrocuting and shocking them up. They both dropped to the ground hard. Launching her tentacles out, she was prepared to finish them both. Luckily, both Sparkplug and Leader-1 dispatched and jumped off from their leader's back. They both unleashed their powerful attacks - Solar Flare Beam and Hyper Cannon at her for the moment until she backed off. They turned and firing at each other and their commanding officers for few times.

As soon as they returned to their leaders, Optimus Prime and Megatron activated their own Matrix to power up themselves. They both armed with Energon Axe and Flail as they charged and engaged a fierce sword fighting for couple of times. They then charged up their Ion Blaster and Fusion Cannon to fire again, but it exploded to repel and bounce the attacks back at each other. They both managed to land and stand on the ground. They both charged and rammed as they swung and clashed their blades for the moment. They departed and clashed their blades against each other fiercely and determinedly for couple of rounds. They even punched, kicked and even blasted their guns at each other, though they blocked and deflected the attacks for couple of times. As fierce and determined they have put up for their fight, they got injured and wounded from their opponent's attacks.

As soon as she recovered from the combined attack, Quintessa slowly get up and found her two opponents were still fighting with each other. Taking the opportunity, she activated and fired multiple Energy Balls at them both. Though they received some injuries, they quickly used and armed with their shields to block and deflect the blasts for the moment. She then unleashed and struck her tentacles in ramming and knocking them off. She then grabbed them in her tight grip. She tightened her coil around them, making them more suffered and screamed in pain. Thanks to their Minicon Partners, they jumped out and fired their blasters to distract and annoy her for the moment. Thus, allowing Optimus Prime and Megatron to free their hands out and then fired their Ion Blaster and Fusion Cannon at her. She unintentionally let them both go from her tentacles

Recovered from the blasts, Quintessa turned and glared at both Optimus Prime and Megatron, who both armed with their swords and blasters. She screamed in anger as she charged at both of them. She swung and struck her tentacles at them both, who responded by blocked, deflecting, slashing and cutting off some of her tentacles. She even unleashed both Dark Magic and Witchcraft Beam at them. They used their shielded to block while firing back at her. She summoned her barriers to block and deflect the beams. And at the same time, Autobot and Decepticon Leaders also both battled and fought against each other as well, other than fighting off the Quintesson Goddess. Three of them ferociously and determinedly continued battling with each other for couple of rounds, despite the injuries they received from their opponents. Three of them have their blades and claws clashed for the moment while glaring at each other for the moment.

As three of them departed from the clash, they all concentrated and gathered enough powers within their spark chambers. Optimus Prime's Matrix of Leadership glowed brightly within his spark chamber. Megatron's Matrix of Chaos glowed darkly and sinisterly as well. Quintessa screamed out loud as her spark chamber and whole body was glowing brightly yet darkly with electrical shocks. Three of them unleashed and launched their powerful beams at each other, clashing and pushing against another, trying to penetrate and hit their target. Instead of hitting their targets, the beams created large sphere of powerful electrical shocks to explode and knocked three of them off from their position.

Lion: _Transformers, _

_Transformers _

_Transformers, _

_Transformers_

Optimus Prime, Megatron and Quintessa grunted in pain and agony, feeling their injury and wounds from their clashing and explosive powers. The Matrix of Leadership and Matrix of Chaos glowed, causing both Autobot and Decepticon's bodies slowly recovering and healing back to normal. Same thing happen to Quintessa, using her own Healing Magic. As soon as they're completely recovered and healed, three of them charged and resumed their ferocious battle again.

Lion: _More than meets the eye_

_Transformers_

Carly was holding Danny and the Emberston Canister close together. Megan, armed with her machine gun, guarding and protecting them. Wheelie and Brains are staying close to the family. Despite the injuries he has suffered, Rodimus continued firing and blasting his blasters at the Vehicon Troopers and Quintesson Soldiers. Larry, Sam and Spike provided some fire cover as long as they can.

Quintessa continued firing her Dark Magic and Energy Balls at Optimus Prime and Megatron, who blocked and deflected the blasts while firing back at her and also engaging a fierce sword fighting with each other for couple of rounds. And at the same time, the Lord of Decepticons noticed the Cybertron was a half of size as he realized that the Space Bridge Portal was interrupted.

Clashed and blocked the attack from his former friend, Megatron grunted and shouted in anger to his com-link, "Decepticons! Reactivate the Pillars! Get that pillar!"

Optimus Prime grunted a bit as he spoke out on his com-link, "Autobots, get the Control Pillar! Destroy it if you must!"

Quintessa screamed as she unleashed her electrical Witchcraft Storm on both Optimus Prime and Megatron. She smirked amusingly, "So naive, Prime. So ambitious, Megatron. Yet so distracting and pathetic of you both to focus over your childish squabbling over ridiculous ideals and achievement! You both could have work with me to dominate and control thousands worlds under one. To ensure that no beings have the right to deny us!"

Still feeling electrical shocks on him ,Optimus Prime grunted in pain, "Never! I will not condemn to this! Freedom is the right of all sentient beings!"

"True. I desire all beings to serve and bow before the might of our glorious empire," Megatron exclaimed in anger and fury. He snarled, "But remember this, Quintessa. Megatron serve no one especially you! Only he controls and rule them all! Remember this!"

Quintessa narrowed her angry eyes, "So be it..."

Quintessa continued unleashing her Witchcraft Storm on both Optimus Prime and Megatron, who both enduring and withstanding the attacks. Both Autobots and Decepticons are still busy fighting and battling with each other, unable to move and reach the Control Pillar.

Sam and his team overheard what their friend have said. Both Sam and Spike turned and looked at each other. The brothers nodded firmly and determinedly. Larry noticed their looks as he knew what they're going to do next.

"You're going to do it?" Larry asked firmly.

The family were shocked and concerned. Carly shouted, "No, you can't!"

"She's right. Don't do this!" Megan pleaded in concern.

"We have to," Spike said firmly, "It's time to end this for good!"

Sam nodded, "Bro's right. Autobots and our guys are risking their lives to not just fighting the Cons and Quintesson, but also saving our world. We have to do this. It's now or never."

"Definitely. No sacrifice. No victory." Spike said firmly and determinedly. He turned and looked at his son. He patted Danny's shoulders. He smiled gently and warmly, "Danny, you've become very brave and stronger for your age. I'm proud of you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. So, this time, daddy's gonna keep you safe."

"Dad..." Danny said in surprise yet touched.

"Now Uncle Sam and I are gonna stop the bad men from destroying our world, I need you to be there for mummy and Megan. Keep the Seed safe." Spike said firmly. He smiled, "Can you do it?"

Still scared after what he has been through, Danny shown his brave face and nodded, "Yes, daddy."

Spike turned to Sam, "Ready, bro?"

Sam nodded firmly, "I am."

"I'll keep them safe," Larry said firmly as he loaded up his shotgun.

Spike and Sam nodded firmly as they moved out at once. Larry remained close to Carly, Megan, Danny, Wheelie and Brains as they're keeping and protecting the Emberstone Container. Rodimus continued firing and shooting at the enemy troops.

* * *

_Space Bridge Control Pillar Site, Battlefield, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Dylan, still in his Headmaster Suit, slowly getting out from the debris after barely escaped the explosion from command center. He grunted in pain as he rubbed on his back and butt firmly for recovery. He then took out and removed it while muttered angrily about wearing noob's suit.

To his shock and surprise, Dylan heard Megatron's order from distance about reactivated the Space Bridge Control Pillar. He hissed in concern yet determined, giving some thoughts.

_'If the Cons don't win this war, then I'll be screwed up and send to prison! Or worse! Dead!'_ Dylan thought fearfully. He hissed angrily, _'I gotta reactivate the pillar now!'_

Dylan got up from the ground as he headed off and searched for the Control Pillar. He also has to evade and dodge the dogfight between Autobots, Decepticons and Quintessons. Passing across the battlefield, he come across the hill of damaged spare parts, where the damaged Space Bridge Control Pillar was located. He quickly ran towards it.

Sam and Spike arrived at the scene. They both noticed Dylan climbing on the hill of debris, trying to reach the Space Bridge Control Pillar. They both went after him from behind. While they were climbing up the hill, he noticed and found them following him. He screamed in anger as he quickly kicked the pillar to roll down on them. They both barely dodge and evade it. He almost reached to the Control Pillar.

"Dylan, stop!" Sam cried in fear and concern, prompting Dylan to turn and aimed his loaded pistol at both him and his older brother. Raised his hands up, he pleaded, "Dylan! You can't do this!"

Spike nodded, "Think about what you're doing! Don't you want to save the world?!"

"Screw the world!" Dylan snarled angrily, "There's only one future for me! Besides, the world is full of f# & up!"

**_BOOM!_** The explosion scared and alerted Dylan as he almost wanted to hide. Sam took the large spare part in hitting on his left leg. The mad businessman grunted in pain, allowing Spike to jump on him. The older Witwicky brother held Dylan down while the younger one hold the legs for the moment.

The brothers did their best to hold the mad businessman down as long as they can. He grunted angrily as he struggled to reach the damaged Space Bridge Control Pillar. Close to it, he screamed determinedly while slamming and hitting his fist on the pillar's core. The device has been reactivated and launched its beam to the space, opening the Space Bridge Portal. Cybertron continued emerging out from the portal.

The Witwicky Boys were in shock and disbelief. Spike asked, "What have you done?!"

"I'm helping them win," Dylan said proudly yet madly before grabbing and strangling Spike by neck.

Angered by what he has done to everyone he has cared, Sam screamed in anger as he pushed Spike aside and began throwing some punches on Dylan, who endured blocked the attacks for few times. When the young Witwicky tried to launch another punch, he blocked before kicked him off. He gave a hard punch on him. He turned and faced at older Witwicky as both of them charged and engaged a fierce fist fight with each other for couple of rounds.

When he tried to slam another punch, Dylan managed to grab it before tripped Spike to fall down, allowing him to twist and break his ankle. The older brother screamed in pain. He was about to use his pistol. He got ambushed by Sam from behind. Dylan grunted in anger and frustration, struggling to shake the young one off from his back. He managed to grab and slam him against the floor. He gave some punches on him for few times until Sam was bleeding. He then coughed painfully.

"You choose sides?" Dylan asked angrily as he slammed and knelt his left knee against Sam's throat, slowly strangling and choking him. He then loaded up and aimed his pistol at him, "You chose wrong."

Sam grunted in pain, still unable to breathe and do anything to prevent Dylan from shooting him. Spike screamed in anger as he jumped and slammed the businessman to the ground. The young Witwicky coughed heavily, breathe more air. Both Spike and Dylan were punching each other's faces fiercely and ragingly for couple of rounds. Eventually, the older Witwicky is gaining the upper-hand and holding the mad businessman down. Just before he could do anything, he got his left abdomen shot. Dylan kicked Spike off to the ground.

The mad businessman loaded up his pistol, aiming at injured Spike, who looked worry and scared.

"Hey! Leave my brother alone!" Sam shouted angrily as he held tight on the pole with large concrete ball-like.

Dylan smirked amusingly while glaring, "I just save the whole other planet! You'd think you're a hero?! Huh?! You'd think you're a hero?!"

Sam narrowed his angry eyes, "No. I'm just a good friend to good robots!"

Sam screamed in anger as he swung and slammed his pole with concrete ball straight at Dylan's face. Spike quickly kicked at his legs, tripping and making him fell off to the ground hard. And just before he could do anything, he got held down by Epps and Graham.

"Hey asshole! You're under arrest!" Epps snapped angrily as he passed the cuffs around Dylan's hands.

Sam approached and checked on Spike as he asked, "You okay, bro?"

Spike groaned in pain, "I'll live. Remember, kiddo. I used to serve the army before I retired to become archaeologist."

"Right," Sam smiled in relief, "Well, this kiddo is gotta make sure that his bro makes back to his son."

Spike sighed, "Thanks."

Lennox, Professor Sumdac, Kicker, Mika and Sari have arrived at the Space Bridge Control Pillar site. They all turned and looked at the site as the device continued connecting and opening the portal large enough to drag the Cybertron out.

"Alright, let's end this!" Lennox said firmly as he loaded up his gun, "Destroy the pillar!"

Kicker nodded as he took out the C4 Time Bomber, "I'm ready!"

"Wait!" Mika protested, alerting everyone to turn and looked at her. She continued as she took out her computer, "I have a better way. Instead of bringing the planet here, we can send it back!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Can you do that?" Kicker asked in surprise.

"Possibly! We need to create a program – virus to reverse the engineering! We'd better get started now!" Professor Sumdac said firmly.

Lennox turned and found more of Vehicon Troopers and Quintesson Soldiers are coming towards them. He hissed in concern while loaded up his machine gun, "We'll cover you! Blockbuster! Dutch! Get that traitor back to convoy! The rest! Covering fire!"

As commanded, Blockbuster and Dutch moved and escorted captive Dylan back to the main army of U.S. Military. Lennox and his N.E.S.T. Strike Team armed and loaded up their guns, began firing and shooting at the incoming enemy troopers. Sam stayed close to Spike as he did his best to treat his wounds. Professor Sumdac and Mika were typing and working on the computer, making a new program that can help reverse and push Cybertron back to its original coordinates.

Both Professor Sumdac and Mika have managed and succeeded creating and completing the new program. They all then took and attached the plug on the computer.

"Ready?" Professor Sumdac asked firmly.

Mika nodded, "Ready! Just need to attach the plug on the Control Pillar! The computer will activate the virus and reverse the process!"

Professor Sumdac and Mika took the wire connector. And just before they could connect the wire to Space Bridge Control Pillar, the device gave powerful electrical shocks and repel them off. Both of them groaned and moaned painfully while slowly recovering from injuries.

As the medic were checking and treating Professor Sumdac and Mika, Sari looked worry and scared as she has to do something and help them out. She then looked at left prosthetic arm, realizing that she could do it. She picked up the wire, preparing to place it on the device.

Recovered from the electrical shocks, Professor Sumdac gasped upon looking at what Sari's doing, "Sari, what are you doing?!"

"Following your example, dad," Sari said determinedly while holding tight on the connected wire, "I've got this!"

Professor Sumdac protested, "SARI! Nooooooooooo!"

Just before anyone could do anything, Sari screamed out loud as she thrust and struck the connected wires straight to the Space Bridge Control Pillar's core. It surged with electrical static, shocking and electrocuting Sari. It weakened and wounded her to scream in pain. Despite the pain she has to endure and prosthetic arm slowly formed some cracks, she held on the wire, trying to connect and attached to core.

With the clicking sound of wire connecting to the core, the computer initiated and began downloading the virus into the device. With it entering into the system, the Space Bridge Control Pillar unleashed powerful electrical shocks, causing her prosthetic arm broke and blown up into pieces. And at the same, it repelled and knocked her off to the ground hard.

"SARI!" Professor Sumdac screamed in fear and agony. He weakly yet determinedly struggled and approached to his daughter. He held his wounded daughter to shook her up while crying, "Sari! Sari! Sari, please wake up! Don't die on me!"

Sari coughed painfully with some blood spilled out. She gasped and breathed heavily, shocking and alerting Professor Sumdac and his friends. It also made them relieved.

Sari smiled weakly, "Hey dad…"

Professor Sumdac sighed in relief, "Oh Sari! Thank goodness! You're alive!"

Professor Sumdac and weakened Sari were hugging and holding each other closely and warmly. Space Bridge Control Pillar fired its powerful beam to the portal, pushing and sending the half of Planet Cybertron back to the portal. Sam and the rest of his team awed in amazement and surprise to see it returned to the portal.

Received the call, Sam responded it. He heard Ratchet's voice, _"What just happen?! Did you do something about it?"_

"Yeah, we did." Sam confirmed, "Sumdac and Mika did it. They reversed the Space Bridge to send the Cybertron back to the portal."

_"Thank the Allspark…"_ Ratchet's voice said in relief, _"I know Optimus wanted to destroy the Space Bridge Portal. But if the device is destroyed, there is no telling what kind of catastrophe we would be facing. A possible black hole absorbing and destroying our home."_

"And you didn't tell him that?" Spike asked in concern and shocked.

Ratchet's voice sighed in shame, _"I wish I could. But I know Optimus well. He would never risk and sacrifice a planet inhabited with thousands of living beings to save our planet, even though knowing that there is possible to reverse the device's portal. However, if we don't get the chance, then destroying it is our last resort."_

"Well, we did it," Mika commented in relief.

_"Yes… You all did…"_ Ratchet's voice said in relief, _"Thank you all. As soon as Planet Cybertron returned to its position, destroy the control pillar, so the rest of them will follow as well. That will put the end of Megatron's **Operation Endgame**."_

"Consider it done, doctor," Sam said firmly.

Hearing the beeping noise, Mika turned her attention to the computer, where she found the Planet Cyebrtron has entered the portal and returned to its position. She shifted the screen to the image of Planet Cybertron, which is full size and returned to its position.

Mika gave a thumbs up to the rest of her team. Lennox turned and looked at Kicker, whom he gave a nodded. The private approached and set the C4 Time Bomber on the Space Bridge Control Pillar. As the bomb's time began countdown, everyone quickly moved and ran away from it.

As soon as everyone taken cover behind the walls of large rocks, the C4 Time Bomber reached to zero, ignited and exploded, engulfing and destroying Space Bridge Control Pillar. This caused the rest of Space Bridge Pillars to be destroyed at once. The portal has been destroyed.

Sam and his friends saw the destruction of Space Bridge Control Pillar. They all cheered wildly and happily as they have succeeded their mission.

* * *

_Battlefield, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Despite aware of Space Bridge Pillars' destruction and Cybertron returned to its original position; Autobots, Decepticons and Quintessons were still fiercely and determinedly battling with each other. United States Military Army did their best to provide firepower for their allied force against the enemy.

The injured Soundwave and Knockout were repairing and reactivating the Nemesis. Breakdown and four wounded Minicons were gathering and moving the injured and damaged Vehicon Troopers into the warship at once. The marines boarded and used the turrets to fire and bombard enemy troops defending and covering their allied troopers' retreat.

After the defeat at the hands of Cheetoh, the wounded Slipstream and Waspinator were flying and returning to the warship. Thrust also brought both corpses of his brothers here as well. Makeshift and Acid Storm provided covering fire for their allies' retreat to the warship.

Ratchet was repairing and fixing the Ark. Chip, Rad, Alexis, Carlos and some of Autobot Engineers were helping him out with the work. Mr. Yeager, Tessa, Leo, Shane, Glenn, Izzy and Buddy were helping checking and repairing the Autobot Troopers' injuries, as well as assisting the Unite States medic with their soldiers.

Bulkhead, Cheetoh and Metalhawk were leading and commanding the strong Autobot Troopers, heavy troopers and Cybertronian Knights to fight off enemy forces, covering injured units' retreat. Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons U.S. Soldiers also helped out as well. Evac and Moonracer guided the wounded and injured Perceptor, Mudflap and Skids to the ship. Professor Sumdac, Mika and injured Sari were escorted and protected by Kicker and his team, who also bring along the prisoner Dylan as well. Jazz, Sunstreaker, Chromia and their troopers provided covering fire for their allies' retreat.

Dinobots, Torchbearers and Aerialbots have reassembled and combined together into their Combiner Forms. Constructicons, Stunticons, Combaticons and Armadicons did the same thing as well. Despite the injuries they have suffered, they resumed their fierce battle again.

Devastator and Bruticus surrounded Volcanicus, who remained firm and confident when facing off two enemies. Both of them charged and attacked him. He quickly rolled to the front, allowing them both rammed and knocked at each other. Seeing them weakened, he took the chance to give them couple of punches before giving them a swipe kick, knocking them out. Armed with his large broadsword, Volcanicus was prepared to finish them. Instead, he got shot and blasted by Bruticus. He continued firing his blasters, cannons and missiles at him. Devastator took his chance to swing and strike his drillers at Volcanicus for ten times. Eventually, he managed to block and deflect the driller before punched him thrice. When the Combaticon Combiner was about to fire at him, the Dinobot Combiner quickly used Constructicon Combiner as shield against the blasts for the moment. He then kicked him at his ally. He charged and attacked them both viciously. They fought back as well.

Three Combiners were badly injured. Volcanicus roared in anger as he charged and swung his sword at them both but missed. They both swung and slammed their punches at him by guts before strike on head, chest and limbs. As he just recovered, two Decepticon Combiners swung and slammed their blades and drillers at him through the spark chamber. Almost close to his death, the Dinobot Combiner gave a loud roar as his body glowed in blazing flames. He even opened his spark chamber, revealing the time bomber. This shocked and alerted Devastator and Bruticus. They were about to escape but Volcanicus took out and slammed twin blazing broadswords on both of them by spark chambers. They both were badly injured.

As the time bomber counted down, Volcanicus gave a loud roar out, "For Cybertron!"

The Dinobot Combiner's body glowed brightly, as well as burning and blazing in flames. Both Devastator and Bruticus grunted and groaned in pain, struggling to push and remove themselves from the blades. The blazing broadswords even were burning up within their spark chambers, damaging and wounding them further. With the time bomb reached the end of beeping sound, it detonated and exploded, engulfing and covering both himself and his enemies whole alive.

As soon as the smoke dispersed, it revealed the crisped and burnt forms of three combiners. Devastator was dead. Volcanicus groaned and growled in pain and agony as he was close to his death due to overuse his blazing powers and time bomb. Bruticus growled and groaned in pain, barely survive the explosion as well.

Victorion and Menasor gave the loud battle cry as they both charged and engaged a fierce sword fighting. Both of them have swung and struck their swords against each other for couple of rounds. As she swung her blade around of his head, he dodged down before thrust a punch on her guts before kicked her off. He then charged and rammed her off. He grabbed and slammed her to the ground. He began kicking and stomping her for couple of times. She grunted in pain, struggling to endure the attacks as long as she can. When he struck and stomped his feet on her head, she barely dodged it before grabbed and make him trip over to the ground. She managed to get up as she armed with her sword, preparing to face him again. As soon as he got up, she charged and thrust her blade through left side of chest before swung a punch on his face. She then kicked him straight against the walls of Decepticon Main Headquarter. Menasor was badly injured and wounded yet out of consciousness. Victorion turned and found more of Infernocuses came and attacked her. She fought back.

Galvatronus was flying and chasing after Superion, who was firing and shooting both blasters and missiles at him. The Armadicon Combiner flew very fast to dodge and evade the attacks before charged and rammed him straight at the Command Center. He swung and slammed his spear at the Aerialbot Combiner, who struggled to avoid and dodge the attacks while trying to fight back for couple of rounds. He then kicked him straight at the damaged core reactor. Superion was completely wounded and injured. Galvatronus roared wildly and angrily as his body glowed darkly. He charged and slammed his spear at him. But luckily, the Aerialbot Combiner dodged by rolling over to the front before kicked Armadicon Combiner at the reactor core. He then unleashed powerful laser beam at his rival and reactor core, which ignited a powerful explosion that blown both Superion and Galvatronus out to fall to the ground hard. And at the same time, the Decepticon Main Headquarter began crumbling and falling apart to the ground.

Victorion came and helped Superion to get up as they both fought and engaged the army of Infernocuses. And at the same time, Bruticus regrouped and led both Galvatronus and Menasor as three of them were fighting off Infernocon Combiners.

Bumblebee and Sideswipe were battling with Barricade, who firmly and strongly to block and deflect their attacks as long as he can. As the yellow Autobot swung a punch at police-like Decepticon, who amusingly and calmly dodged the attacks five times before grabbing his hand and thrown straight at the large rock. He turned and faced at the silver swordsman, who jumped and thrust his blades at him but blocked by his nunchucks. Both of them has the clashed for the moment before departed and moved back at once. As Sideswipe was about to swing his swords at him, Barricade hopped and flipped around in midair as he slammed his kick on him. He then swung and knocked his nunchuck at him off. He suddenly got shot and blasted from his back. He found Bumblebee was firing and shooting his blasters at him. Barricade dodge and evade the attacks while firing his Shotgun Buster at him.

While both of them were firing at each other, Sideswipe charged and rammed him from the back. Both he and Bumblebee charged and gave couple of punches on Barricade until they gave swiping kicks on him, throwing him off to other side. Just before they could finish him off, they got blocked and attacked by more of Vehicon Troopers and Quintessons. Barricade returned to the fight.

Barely yet struggling to stand up, Ironhide and Blackout were still badly injured and wounded. However, they refused to stop until they have defeated rival and served their purpose for the leaders. They gave their loudest yet fiercest battle cries. They both charged and resumed their fiercest fight with each other for couple of rounds. They both then gave another battle cries as they slammed and struck their punches at each other's. They then rammed and pushed each other back as far as they can. They then departed and resumed their fierce battles again.

Jolt and Cliffjumper were sticking close to each other as they're both facing Thundercracker, Skywarp and Seekers. They're all charged and attacked them at once. While fighting and pushing the Seekers back, both Autobots fought and battled the Decepticons. Cliffjumper and Skywarp were punching and kicking each other fiercely and violently like wrestlers. Thundercracker fired his Sonic Boom at Jolt, who barely dodge and evade the attacks while firing his blasters and swinging his electrical whips at him. He dodged and evaded the attacks while trying to take him down.

Optimus Prime and Megatron were both struggling yet enduring and withstanding against Quintessa's Witchcraft Storm. Sparkplug and Leader-1 unable to jump out and use their firepower to shoot at her. And not even, the Matrix of Leadership and Matrix of Chaos could help Autobot and Decepticon Leaders to strike back.

Sam, Spike, Lennox, Epps and Graham made their way back to the Witwicky Family and Rodimus's Team. Rodimus bravely and determinedly unleashed the barrage of laser beams at his enemy troopers. Larry, Megan, Wheelie and Brains did their best to help their allies. Carly stayed close to Danny, who was still holding tightly on the Emberstone Canister. Sam and his team managed to regroup with them. They all fought and battled against the enemies together as long as they can.

Unknown to any of them busy battling with each other; Starscream, in his jet mode, has arrived at the battle scene. His twin wingspan opened its cabinet door, revealing two large advanced Cybertronian cannons-like. He's charging up his cannons in glowing dark purple colored lights.

"My time is now…" Starscream said sinisterly and amusingly as he was aiming his targeting system on his leader and enemies. He chuckled, "With you and your nemeses gone, Megatron, I will not only become the new leader of Decepticons but also finish what you have started! My ambition will finally be realized! Farewell, Megatron!"

Starscream unleashed and fired Null Ray Laser Cannons at Optimus Prime, Megatron and Quintessa. Three of them gasped in shock of what they just saw. The purple colored laser beams hit and struck on the ground, igniting the large explosion. It has not only thrown them off to the ground but also damaged and injured them as well. Quintess's Dreadnaught Body, Optimus Prime and Megatron's Power Master Armors are heavily damaged and beyond repaired. Both Sparkplug and Leader-1 are still attached to their partners. They all groaned and moaned in pain and agony.

Seeing glowing purple lights and even hearing the hissing noise, three leaders looked up and found Starscream was charging up his Null Ray Laser Cannons. He was aiming at them again.

"Why am I not surprise?" Quintessa snarled dryly.

Megatron growled, "Starscream! You, treacherous imbecile! I will rip your spark out for betraying me again!"

Starscream chuckled amusingly, "Pity, _'Lord'_ Megatron. That time will not come. Goodbye…"

And just before Starscream could unleash his Null Ray Laser Cannon again, his engine thrusters got hit and blasted. He screamed in fear and pain, flying out of control and crash landed straight at the mountain.

Optimus Prime looked surprise and shocked. Hearing a loud engine throttling, he turned to his back, where the noise comes from. He found Johnny, armed with bazooka and machine gun, driving Arcee in her motorcycle mode. Stopping before him, Johnny climbed down, allowing Arcee to transform into her robot mode.

"Optimus! Are you alright?!" Arcee asked in concern and worriedly.

Optimus Prime grunted a bit of pain, "I am fine, Arcee. Thanks to you and Johnny."

Johnny smiled, "Happy to help."

Starscream groaned and moaned painfully as he slowly transformed back to his robot mode. Arcee and Johnny spotted him trying to get up.

"We'll handle him, Optimus!" Arcee said firmly. She turned and looked at Johnny, "Ready?"

Johnny smirked, "Yeah, I am."

Optimus Prime nodded firmly as he struggled to get up and faced against both Megatron and Quintessa. Three of them resumed their fierce fight. Arcee and Johnny turned their attention on Starscream, who growled and snarled in anger, armed with both missiles and Null Ray Laser Cannons. He aimed them at his enemies now.

Starscream snarled angrily, "You will pay for standing in my way, two wheeler and filthy earthling! My destiny will be realized!"

Arcee scoffed in annoyance, "I don't believe in destiny. Scream. But unlike you, I don't turn on my friends and family!"

Johnny nodded firmly while loaded up his weapons, "Yeah. You wouldn't wanna mess with her boyfriend."

Arcee groaned as she amusingly glared at him, "Really? A joke? At the time of this?"

"What? Isn't it true?" Johnny asked amusingly, "You did like him. And not to mention, you kiss him."

Arcee was annoyed with her rolling eyes, "I hope your son doesn't have your ridiculous sense of humor to make fun of me…"

Starscream screamed in anger, "I don't care of this _'love'_ nonsense! Get outta of my way! Now!"

Charging up his cannons, Starscream fired them straight at both Arcee and Johnny. At that very moment, she jumped to get a hold on him before rolling away from the attacks. She moved him aside. She began firing her twin blasters at her nemesis, who fearfully and frantically dodged and evaded the blasts for couple of times. He transformed into jet mode to fly around while firing both blasts and missiles at her. She quickly and swiftly dodged the attacks while firing back at him and his attacks. Unfortunately, one of the missiles hit on the ground to explode and knock her straight against the hill walls. He then unleashed the barrage of laser blasts on her. She barely avoided the attacks. She was slowly got covered in thick smokes.

As soon as the smoke dispersed, Arcee slowly emerged and prepared to engage her enemy. But instead, the jet mode dived and rammed her against the walls hard. Starscream transformed into his robot mode. He grabbed and held her by neck, slowly strangling and chocking her. She yelped in pain, unable to breathe. He then slowly clawed through her guts, making screamed in pain. And at the same time, he charged up his Null Ray Laser Cannon, aiming at her. Luckily, Johnny armed and fired his missile on the Air Commander's back, causing him to yelp in pain. His grip loosened, allowing her to break free and engaged him in a fierce combat. Starscream grunted in pain as he struggled to swing and strike his claws, and even firing his blasters at Arcee, who swiftly dodged the attacks while fiercely and determined punched and kicked at him for couple of times.

As Arcee continued swinging and slamming her punches at the Air Commander for couple of times, Starscream grunted in pain as he quickly and swiftly swung his claws at her face and even chest for five times before fired his missile at her off. She grunted in pain when she slammed on the ground hard. He was prepared to finish her off with his Null Ray Laser Cannon but instead he got rammed and tripped by Johnny driving his buggy.

When Starscream slammed on the ground hard, he accidentally fired his cannon. This prompted Arcee to quickly get a hold on Johnny before jumped over to other side. The powerful beam hit and struck at Optimus Prime, Megatron, Quintessa and even her Human Allies and Rodimus's Team as well. All of them were badly damaged and injured by the attacks while their Human Allies got knocked against the rocks and ground hard.

"Optimus! No!" Arcee screamed in concern.

Johnny hissed, "Come on! We've gotta help them now!"

Optimus Prime, Megatron and Quintessa groaned and moaned in pain, struggling to get up and resumed their battle. With both Minicon Partners and two Matrixes' Powers, the leaders of Autobots and Decepticons fought fiercely against each other through sword fighting and even firing their blasters for couple of rounds. Both of them have received more damages and dents on their bodies. And neither of them have stopped.

Badly wounded from the fight and Starscream's attacks, Quintessa decided to rethink and renew her tactic. She turned and found Sam and his team were knocked out, leaving the opening to Danny, who is still holding on the Emberstone Canister. She screamed angrily and insanely as she detached herself from the Dreadnought's Body. She flew straight at her targets. Sam's team spotted her coming towards Danny. They all grabbed and fired their guns at her as long as they can. Unfortunately, she used her powerful Magical Barrier to block the attacks before unleashed her Dark Magic attack in blasting and knocking them aside. And just before she could get the Seed, Carly and Megan charged and hold her back while Wheelie and Brains were pulling her back.

"Danny, run!" Carly called out.

As commanded, Danny made the run for it. Carly and her friends moved aside, allowing Rodimus fired his blaster at Quintessa. The Quintesson Goddess got hit badly and thrown off against the walls. Despite the injuries she has suffered, she refused to admit her defeat. She gave chase after him. Sam's Team went after her. Rodimus remained behind since his legs were destroyed.

Closing to her target, Quintessa was about to use her tentacles to catch Danny. Johnny jumped and slammed her to the ground. He took out his knife in thrusting and stabbing her on chest for five times. And just before he could finish her off, she swiftly and quickly thrust her sharped claws at his chest, stabbing and piercing through his heart. She then fired her powerful Dark Magic to blast and throw him off to the ground.

Just arrived on the battlefield, Arcee was in shock and pain to see Johnny got shit by Quintessa. Sam and his team especially Lennox and Epps also saw it. They all shouted, "JOHNNY!"

Quintessa snarled as she turned her attention on Danny, who was scared and trembled to run for his life. She screamed in anger as she went after him. Sam and his team charged and attacked her from behind. They all punched on her face and back, as well as using pistol to shoot her. Annoyed and angered by hindrance, she unleashed Dark Magic to repel them off. All of them groaned and moaned in pain while still slamming and lying on the ground.

Before she could proceed and chase after Danny, Quintessa got grabbed and slammed to the ground. The witch was held down by angry Arcee. She screamed in anger as she unleashed the barrage of punches on her face and body. The Quintesson Witch struggled to endure and withstand the pain.

"This ends now!" Arcee screamed in anger as she armed with her arm-scythes, "This is for Johnny, witch!"

Just as Arcee was about to slam her scythe at the witch, Quintessa screamed in anger as she unleashed her powerful Witchcraft Storm on her. The female Autobot Warrior screamed in pain and agony, feeling electrical shocks surging on her body.

Ceasing her powerful attacks, Quintessa hissed and glared at Arcee, "Foolish girl! You should have accepted my offer to get what you desire! And now, you will die…"

And just before Quintessa could finish Arcee off, the latter kicked the former off. She got up and slammed some couple of punches on her but missed and dodged by the witch. She struck and tangled her tentacles to wrap and coil up the warrior before she unleashed Witchcraft Storm on her. She then levitated and slammed her straight at couple of large rocks.

Quintessa turned her attention on Danny, who is still running for his life with the Emberstone Canister. She screeched out in anger as she went after him. As she was getting close to get him, she got her back shot by Arcee, Sam, Spike and Lennox. She got thrown over Danny before slammed straight at the walls hard.

Their Power Master Armors were badly damaged from Starscream's Null Ray Laser Cannons, Optimus Prime and Megatron unleashed their most powerful attacks. The Prime unleashed his Super Powered Laser Beams while the Lord of Decepticons fired his powerful Dark Energon Destroyers. Both powerful attacks have clashed, striking and pushing against each other. Sparkplug and Leader-1 glowed brightly and darkly, giving power boosts to their leaders' powerful attacks. Instead of pushing and knocking each other, they then slowly created and formed into large sphere of light and darkness. It then exploded, blasted and knocked both of them straight to the ground hard.

Knowing their armors were destroyed, both Optimus Prime and Megatron discarded them. They charged and engaged a fierce fist fight with each other for couple of rounds. When they slammed their punch on each other's face, they pushed back for the moment. They unsheathed their swords as they charged and engaged a fierce sword-fighting. Megatron fiercely swung and struck his sword at Optimus Prime, who struggled yet firmly to block and deflect the attacks, with both his sword and shield for 20 times. When he jumped and slammed his sword at his nemesis to the ground, the latter grunted in pain to withstand the attack for the moment before knocked and rammed it off. The Prime then slammed his shield at the Lord of Decepticon's guts but not before the latter gave the former a swipe kick on head. Both of them recovered as they resumed both sword fighting, as well as punching and kicking at each other for couple of rounds. As they have the clash for the moment, they then departed as they armed and fired their Ion Blaster and Fusion Cannon at each other, causing powerful explosion that repel and knock them off.

Optimus Prime transformed into his truck mode as he charged and rammed Megatron's guts. He transformed back to his robot mode to slam and struck on his nemesis' but the latter quickly transformed into his jet mode to escape and fly off. While flying in mid-air, the Lord of Decepticons fired the barrage of Fusion Cannon blasts at the Prime, who barely dodge the blasts, though he received some hits. He quickly fired his Ion Blaster at his nemesis, who swiftly and quickly dodged the blasts for couple of times. One of them hit his wing, causing him to fly out of control and slammed on the ground hard. As he slowly recovered and getting up, he found Danny just halted in front of him.

Just before the Lord of Decepticons could get it, Megatron got struck down by powerful Witchcraft Storm before he got thrown off to aside. And just before he could do anything, he again got struck down and wounded by Devastator Shockblast. Danny was about to run but got levitated and lifted by Quintessa, who approached and prepared to retrieve the Emberstone. She got blasted and knocked off by the blast. Optimus Prime ran towards Danny while firing his Ion Blaster at the witch. The Quintesson Witch managed to summon the barrier to block and deflect the blasts before unleashed her Witchcraft Beam in blasting and wounding on his body especially on his spark chamber. The Prime grunted in pain and was about to fall down with one leg but not before firing his Ion Blaster at Quintessa's chest again.

Optimus Prime, Megatron and Quintessa were badly injured and damaged. They all struggled to stand yet move towards Danny, who is now surrounded and has nowhere to go now. His family and friends cried out loud to him as they're heading towards him, trying to reach and save him. They also have to dodge and evade the dogfight between three factions. Rodimus struggled to move while Lennox and Epps stayed close to injured Johnny.

"Emberstone…" Quintessa snarled angrily and desperately while glaring at frightened Danny. She growled, "Return it to me! Now!"

Megatron growled as he struggled to stand up, "No one takes that relic but me! The Age of Decepticons will be forge into the new era!"

Optimus Prime grunted in pain, "Danny! Put the Seed into my chest now! We must end this!"

Danny was fully conflicted and scared of not knowing what he has to do. He wanted to keep the Emberstone safe for the Autobots to use and save their home. But now he is surrounded by Megatron and Quintessa. And to prevent them from using it, he has to slam the Seed on Optimus Prime's chest, which could kill him. He doesn't like killing his own friends. But at that very moment, he realized that instead of friend, he could use it against the enemy.

Mustering courage and determination, Danny turned and confronted Quintessa, who is close and prepare to retrieve the relic.

"You want the relic?!" Danny asked determinedly as he readied with Emberstone. He screamed, "You can have it, bitch!"

With scream of determination, Danny slammed and struck Emberstone straight into Quintessa's chest, piercing through her spark chamber. She then screamed in pain and agony, feeling the power surging and damaging her spark. This surprised and shocked everyone else.

Spike and Carly quickly grabbed and moved Danny away from Quintesson Witch. Sam, Megan, Larry, Rodimus, Wheelie and Brains armed and aimed their guns at her, just in case if she tried to attack.

"Nooooooooooo!" Megatron screamed in shock and disbelief. He growled angrily as his whole body was glowing in dark blackish-purplish. He snarled, "I'll not be denied! I will bring glory back to Cybertron! I will rule it! Age of Decepticons must rise!"

Noticing Megatron's body glowed in darkness, Optimus Prime grunted firmly as his body glowed brightly in blue lights, "You will not prevail, Megatron! I will not let you decimate and destroy another sentient beings and its planet. This ends now!"

"It ends when I said it! Matrix of Chaos! Heed me!" Megatron roared out loud. As if it responded, his chest opened in two, revealing the dark glowing Matrix of Chaos in blackish-purplish color with mist. The shadowy silhouette figure with large two horns, large wings and dark purplish eyes appeared from his back. His eyes even glowed darkly as well. He declared firmly, "I call upon you to give me the power of Unicron's Dark Sparks! Unleash the chaos and destruction upon my enemies! **_Now Darken Their Lightest Hour!_**"

"Not today, Megatron! Matrix of Leadership! I call upon you!" Optimus Prime called out as his chest opened in two, revealing the lighten glowing Matrix of Leadership in white-bluish color shining brightly. Twelve silhouette figures with different kind of sizes and heads especially the middle one was the largest with blue lights. Optimus Prime's eyes glowed brightly. He narrowed his firm eyes, "Grant me both Wisdom and Power of the Primes! Help me save this planet from meeting its extinction! Help me defeat the evil! **_Now Light Our Darkest Hour!_**"

As commanded, the silhouette figures transformed into pure energy forms, flowing and entering into Matrix of Leadership and Matrix of Chaos. Both Optimus Prime and Megatron unleashed full powerful attacks of their own Matrix at each other, and also at Quintessa from both sides. The Quintesson Witch gasped in shock as she unleashed her powerful Devastator Shockblast to block the attacks, despite still suffering the heavy injuries from the Emberstone Seed that is piercing and injuring her spark. Three of them have equal level of power attacks and not gaining the upper hand, despite them giving out the best.

Arcee fought fiercely and determined yet angrily in punching and kicking at Starscream for couple of rounds. The Air Commander struggled and unable to take her down. And at the very last moment, he tried to swing his claws at her. She dodged by jumping to the top. She dived down and struck a kick straight at his face to the ground. He became unconsciousness and defeated.

She turned and took a glance at limbless Johnny, whom Lennox and Epps were trying to treat his wounds and save. Arcee turned to the fierce battle between three leaders. And neither of them are gaining the upper hand. She has to tip the balance. She then found the damaged Null Ray Laser Cannons on her back. She picked it up, loading up and aiming at Quintessa's and Megatron's chest.

With tears flowing down on her cheeks, Arcee gritted her teeth and clenched her angrily as she cried out, "For Elita-1 and Johnny Darby!"

Arcee screamed out loud, firing and unleashing the power of Null Ray Laser Cannons at both Quintessa's Spark Chamber and Megatron's Matrix of Chaos. Both of them got hit and damaged by the attacks, weakening the powerful attacks. This shocked and alerted Megatron and Quintessa of their relics' been damaged and weakened.

Seeing the opening, Optimus Prime screamed out determinedly as he's boosting and powering up his Matrix of Leadership attacks. Two powerful lighted white-blue beams have broken through two dark powered beam attacks. The beams hit both Emberstone within Quintessa's spark chamber and Megatron's Matrix of Chaos. The attacks not only have hit and fractured the relics, but also caused the powers within Matrix of Chaos and Emberstone poured and blasted out of control wildly and crazily. Megatron and Quintessa, feeling the powers surging through their bodies, screamed in pain and agony.

For the moment both the relics have exhausted its powers, they then broke apart and destroyed. It created and unleashed a powerful destructive explosion. It's not only engulfing and repelling Megatron and Quintessa, but also the rest of Autobots, Decepticons, Quintessons and United States Military. All of them screamed and panicked in shock and concern as they all slowly swallowed by the explosion. Everything has gone white and blank…

Question remains – what happens next…

_To Be Concluded…_

_Review and Suggest…_


	25. Epilogue: Till All Are One

**Author's Notes:**

It's been almost a year since that day I started to write the last prequel story. This is to celebrate and honor the **_10th anniversary of Transformers Prime_**. And the time couldn't have been perfect. It is time to end this, once and for all. Enjoy reading the last chapter of **_Transformers Prime IV: Guardians_**.

To _**bkblackdragon**_, though I was annoyed and angered, I actually appreciate your negative review for pointing the weak points and mistakes. Initially, I was actually more to _**Optimus Prime-Arcee Shipping**_, and considered 'sparkmates' as more of boyfriend-girlfriend than married couples. And Johnny Darby's death is to serve the reason why Jack wanted to look after his family than going out for fun and adventures, and also the reason of Arcee wanted to keep distance from Jack to keep him safe and avoid repeating the same mistakes for losing people she loved. Regardless, your review has given me the idea of writing for the last chapter. I thank you for your criticism.

* * *

**Epilogue: Till All Are One**

_Battlefield, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Since the largest explosion occurred and swallowed up the whole battlefield; the war between Autobots, Decepticons and Quintessons has been silenced. As soon as the light slowly dispersed, the fate of theirs have been revealed. All three factions including the humans were lying on the ground motionlessly. Most were killed by shot, cutting down or even the largest explosion. Some were badly damaged, injured or unconsciousness to wake up and recover. Many of weapons, arsenals and heavy artillery including the Decepticon Main Headquarter were destroyed.

**_GASPED!_** Starscream was the first Decepticon to wake up from his unconsciousness. He panted heavily and frantically yet tiredly. Feeling aches and wounds on his body especially the loss of his right arm, he grunted a bit of pain. And at the same time, he looked around of his surroundings as he found most of his forces and even enemies were in both unconsciousness and ruined.

The Air Commander even spotted three leaders were lying on the ground. Megatron, weakened and unconscious, has a hole on his chest as they pouring and bleeding out his Energon. His Matrix of Chaos was destroyed. Its Dark Energon shattered to pieces as the dim light slowly faded into nothingness. Quintessa's body was in ruined and her eyes darkened while the Emberstone was badly damaged with flickering blue light. Optimus Prime was also badly injured and damaged as he was laying on the ground as well.

Shocked yet surprised and pleased, Starscream gave a cackling laughter amusingly and happily. Finally, his ambition can finally be realized. He can finally become the leader of the Decepticons, and finish what his master has begun. Unfortunately for him, it has to wait due to some of Autobots and their Human Allies slowly getting up and regaining their consciousness. The Decepticons were also did the same thing. He also spotted more of Air Force reinforcement have arrived and prepared to attack them.

"Another time..." Starscream muttered angrily a bit. He grunted angrily as he stood up firmly, "Decepticons, retreat! Full retreat! We're leaving this dump now!"

Starscream quickly transformed into his damaged jet mode, flying and returning to the Nemesis at once. Though disheartened and disbelieved that they have lost, the Decepticons nevertheless know better than mourning over their losses as they're making full retreat now. The Autobots and their Human Allies quickly opened fire and blasted at the enemy force, with help of United States Air Force and Heavy Artillery.

The Seekers and Decepticons Flyers were flying back to the warships. Most of Decepticon Officers and the Vehicon Troopers including Combaticons, Stunticons, Thundercracker and Skywarp were heading straight to Nemesis at once. Slipstream, Thrust and Acid Storm assisted their forces in retreating and reaching to their warship while Breakdown and Waspinator were leading the vanguards in defending their ship. Refused to leave his master behind, Blackout carried the damaged and wounded Megatron on his arms as he made the run to the warship. Leader-1, holding and carrying the Fusion Cannon, follow him as well. Both Barricade and Armadicons escorted their allies back to the ship.

With all of the Decepticons returned to the warship, both Soundwave and Knockout have managed to reactivate the warship, with the help of four injured Minicons. It then anslowly lifted and ascended to the sky. And at the same time, the Autobots and their Human Allies were firing and shooting down the warships.

With Nemesis on the air, the Decepticon Main Warship and its fleet of 12 warships charged up its engine and blasted off to another area. Though they have survived the battles, they have suffered casualties. They now have 20,000 soldiers left, and with limited numbers of heavy artillery and weapons. They may have lost the battle, they have not lost the war.

Witnessing the Decepticons made the full retreat and escaping the battlefield, both Autobots and their Human Allies were stunned and disbelieved yet relieved and happy about it. They have not only survive and overcome the impossible odds, but also won the Battle for the Earth and even defeating the Quintessons. They all went wild as they gave the loudest battle cries and cheers excitedly and happily for victory. Most of them raised their proud hands up high. Some raised and waved their flags. Others armed and fired their guns at the sky. They have won!

However, not every Autobots were in mood of cheering and happy for winning the battle. Though he was relieved and happy that the Earth and Cybertron are safe from its destruction; Optimus Prime couldn't help but feel guilty, ashamed and heartache in his spark. He was looking at most of his deceased friends, comrades and brave soldiers including the humans' as well. He sighed in defeat, knowing it was the cost he and his Autobots have paid to stop both Decepticons and Quintessons.

Volcanicus coughed painfully and weakly as he split himself into seven Dinobots. Most of them were badly damaged and verged on the death. Grimlock growled in pain and weakly. This alerted Optimus Prime to approach and check on his ally.

"Prime..." Grimlock said weakly.

"I am here, old friend," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly, "You'll be fine. Ratchet will patch you and your team."

"Don't bother, Prime. We're almost dying. Save others..." Grimlock said weakly and painfully. He sighed, "We've won, didn't we?"

"Yes, my friend. We've won. Our Human Allies helped and send Cybertron back to its position. The Emberstone is destroyed."

"Good. Good... Megatron?"

"He and his Decepticons have escaped, unfortunately."

"Damn it so close..." Grimlock said weakly and painfully. He grunted, "They'll be back..."

Optimus Prime nodded, "I know. When they do, we'll be ready to stop and defeat them for good. We will defend this planet and our home."

Grimlock sighed, "Grimlock's counting on you now. But Me Grimlock wants you do more..." Optimus Prime looked at him. He continued, "Kill Megatron. Not stop him. Not defeat him. Kill him at sight. No mercy. No hesitation. Make him pay for what he has done..."

Optimus Prime has shown reluctance and hesitation about killing Megatron. But he cannot deny of what his former friend has done to Cybertron, Earth, the people, his friends and loved ones. Deep in his spark that one day, he prayed and hoped that Megatron will see the errors of his ways and turn away from his ambition. If not...

"I... I will..." Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly.

Grimlock sighed as he held his comrade's hand for the moment, "Good. Remember. No prisoner. No mercy. Megatron must be destroyed for what he has done. For... Cybertron..."

With his dying breathe, Grimlock hung his head down, causing his eyes flickered and blackout. Optimus Prime sighed in shame as he looked down, paying his respect to his deceased friend.

Arcee wasn't also in the mood for celebrating over victory. Hurt and despair, as she looking at the injured Johnny, who was still lying on the ground. The commander was breathing and panting heavily yet painfully, with some coughs. Lennox, Epps and Dutch did their best to treat his wounds but it was serious and extensive due to Quintessa has damaged his heart. She approached and checked on him.

"How is he?" Arcee asked in concern.

Looking at his commander's wounds, Dutch sighed, "With his heart being punctured and poisoned, I'm afraid that treating his injuries are beyond my capability, sir."

"No. That's not true. Please tell that is not true!" Lennox exclaimed in frustration, refusing to believe that his brother's dying. Dutch looked away in shame. He shook his head in anger, "No! No! No! Nooooo! This can't be it!"

"What about heart transplant? We can do that!" Epps asked hopefully.

Dutch shook his head in disagreement, "No. That will not work either. The poison has already flow his body. No medicine or treatment can get rid of Cybertronian Poison. It's impossible."

Lennox grunted as he kicked the stone hard. He then screamed out in anger and frustration. Epps sighed in shame as he covered his face with bare hand. Dutch looked down in shame as he can't do anything to save the commander. The rest of N.E.S.T. Strike Team and their friends also have arrived to the scene. They were saddened and hurt to see him in state of dying.

Arcee approached to Johnny. She knelt down to the ground while looking at her dying friend.

"Johnny..." Arcee said in guilt.

Johnny groaned in pain while weakly looked at her, "Hey, Arcee. Looks like we've won, didn't we? We finally beat and sent those Cons packing..."

Arcee looked down in shame and sadness, "Please forgive me, Johnny."

"For what?"

"For gotten you involved of this. I promised that I will get you back home. To your family. I failed you."

Johnny sighed weakly, "Don't be sorry for this. As the commander, it's my duty to not only end the war, but also protect my home and my family. I also have to protect and bring all of our men back home too. I'm willing to give my life to do so. I know that you would do the same thing too for your family..."

"Yes. I would have, Johnny. To protect my family..."

"Nevertheless, I am happy and honored that you and I are good friends since the day you saved me and my boys from the giant metal scorpion."

"I wish I could have done something more..."

"You still can..." Johnny said weakly and painfully. He then coughed and wheezed again, alerting his friends to hold him. He sighed, "Look after my family, Arcee. That's all I ask."

Shocked yet uncertain of the request, Arcee hissed in shame while look away, "I... I..."

"I know you can... You're also one of my family too..." Johnny said weakly and painfully.

Still conflicted yet against his request, Arcee sighed in defeat, "I... I'll try..."

Johnny smiled weakly, "Thank you... Arcee..."

Johnny giving out his last breathe before hung his head on the ground, with his eyes opened. Arcee and the rest of Human Allies became hurt and saddened by his death. Lennox sniffled tearfully as he humbly and calmly covered his deceased brother-in-law's eyes. He then cried and screamed out tearfully and sadly. Some of his friends also have tears but firmly saluted to their fallen hero. The rest of their allies lowered and bowed their heads down for paying respect to him. Arcee did the same thing , bowing her head down.

Seeing what has happen, Optimus Prime couldn't help but feel he's also responsible for Johnny's death as well. He approached to Arcee as he held on her left shoulder firmly and gently. This prompted her to held his hand as well.

"I'm sorry, Arcee..." Optimus Prime apologized.

Arcee still looked down in shame and guilt, "I wish I could have done more. I could have saved him. I could have bring him back to his family."

"You did everything you can, Arcee," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly, "Preventing the Decepticons from conquering this world, you actually have saved and protected his family. That is his wish."

Arcee sighed sadly, "I know. But reuniting and be there for his wife and son is what he really wants the most. He's been away from home for too long. He should be with them. It's what he really wants."

Agent Fowler turned and found a soldier approached and reported to him. He was alerted by the news. He turned to Optimus Prime and Arcee. He spoke, "Prime, we've got the situation. Media's on the way here!"

Optimus Prime and Arcee were shocked and alerted by the report. The rest of the Autobots also have the same reaction as well. Though they have defeated the Decepticons and saved the Planet Earth, the last thing they need is being broadcast to the world about their existence. They won't know what kind of consequence they'd be facing with but they do not want to scare the humans.

"We'll handle it, Prime," Agent Fowler said firmly and calmly, "Handling the Press is my specialty."

Spike hummed in concern, "Well, hopefully, to convince the world that everything's alright and the alien invasion is gone for good."

Sam nodded, "We'll help out too. I have the idea that will blow the world and make them think that it was a fake."

"Won't it be better to let the world know that Autobots - good guys and Decepticons - bad guys?" Shane asked in confusion. Everyone glared at him in annoyance. He looked confused and uncertain as he asked dumbly, "What?"

Tessa sighed, "Honestly, Shane. Did you even think about it carefully for once?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah. People would be freak out and blow them up than making friends with them coz they hated alien invasion. Didn't think that?"

Shane looked embarrassed and scared, "Good point..."

"Go, Optimus. Get everyone and hide now," Megan said calmly and firmly, "We'll handle it."

"Understood," Optimus Prime said firmly with a nod. He turned and looked at his forces. He gave the order, "Autobots, gather all of our fallen comrades and enemies into the ship. Ratchet, prepare the ship."

"Are you sure, Prime? They're our enemies." Ironhide asked in concern.

"That is true, Ironhide. However, unlike the Decepticons and Quintessons, we are humble and pay respect to not just ours but also the enemies. They deserve the resting places, regardless of the faction," Optimus Prime explained calmly, "I also do not wish to endanger the humans with our technologies for either harming or destroying their own world."

Ironhide hummed in concern, "You've made a point."

"Optimus, we have the problem. Our engines are down. We won't able to leave this place in time," Ratchet's voice reported in concern, making Optimus Prime concerned. He continued, "Fortunately, our ship's cloaking system is functioning. No one would able to see us."

"Optimus, we'll have the army barricade the whole battlefield," Lennox said firmly and calmly, "No one will get in. We'll make sure that they won't get the tech either."

"Much appreciated," Optimus Prime said calmly and relieved, "Autobots, gather all of our fallen allies and enemies. Get inside the ship. No one must leave it until our allies convince the media to leave this area."

"Understood!" Autobots responded firmly with salute.

The Autobots and their 3,000 soldiers gathered up as many of their fallen comrades and enemies, and moving all of them into the Ark as fast as they can. Arcee even took the damaged Emberstone as well. Though there were many of the corpses, they were able to get all of them inside the ship in time. Ratchet quickly activated and turned on the cloaking system on the Ark, making it and the rest of gunships invisible. All they can do now is wait and see until the coast is clear.

Sam and the rest of his friends allies looked at each other. They're all nodded firmly and determinedly as they have to prevent the media from reaching and getting into the battlefield. As they climbed up to the cliff's, they all were facing at the arrival of thousands and more transports. Few of reporters, journalists and interviewers including a man named Will Harrangue have arrived and approached to them.

"There you are!" Harrangue exclaimed in determination, "I hope you have so explanation to do, involving of the sudden alien invasion around the world! And we also demand of how did the alien warship penetrate our satellites. Who is responsible of this mess as well?"

Sam gulped uneasily, "Well, this should be fun."

Agent Fowler cleared his throat, "Everyone, calm down. We will answer your questions. You have our word."

As the media interviewed and questioned Sam and his friends, they answered the questions, without involving and bringing up the Autobots-Decepticons-Quintessons War, and also do not want to create public panic to the world as well.

* * *

_Medical Ward, Nemesis, Unknown,_

The Nemesis and the rest of its fleet were flying and hovering across the sky. The Decepticons and their Vehicon Troopers were recovering and getting medical treatment by their own medical officers at the medical bays. Starscream, Soundwave, his Minicons, Knockout, Breakdown, Slipstream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Acid Storm, Waspinator, Leader-1, Blackout, Barricade, Combaticons, Stunticons and Armadicons have survived the war.

Blackout, Barricade, Leader-1 and the Armadicons were inside the medical ward. They were accompanying and watching over their leader. He was being checked and treated by Knockout and Breakdown. They both managed to sealed off the wounds on his armored chest. While the Energon Fuel were pumping into his system, they both were treating and repairing his damage parts, and possibly replaced it with new.

As both Knockout and Breakdown were repairing and treating his wounds, Megatron opened his eyes while yelled in shock and pain, awakening from his unconsciousness. This shocked and alerted the Decepticons to back off. The Lord of Decepticons grunted and groaned in pain, feeling sore and numb on his chest.

"By the Pits of Kaon, it still hurts..." Megatron cursed angrily and painfully. He then noticed something amiss on his chest. He gasped, "M-My Matrix of Chaos?! Where is it?!"

Blackout approached to his lord. He bowed to the ground. He revealed the destroyed Matrix of Chaos with dimmed Dark Energon on his hands before his master. This shocked Megatron to see it.

Blackout reported in shame, "Forgive me, Lord Megatron. It was destroyed. Optimus Prime has unleash the Matrix of Leadership and destroy it."

"No..." Megatron said in shock as he picked up his destroyed Matrix. While looking at it for the moment, he snarled and growled angrily as he threw it against the walls. His tantrum shocked and frightened his officers. He panted heavily, "So close... I was so close to achieve my ambition! Cybertron would have been restored. Damn that Optimus Prime and the Autobots. We will have our revenge..."

"We will, Lord Megatron." Cyclonus said firmly and calmly, "You have our word and loyalty. The next time we meet them in battlefield again, we will be victorious."

Barricade nodded, "Yeah. We'll gonna hit them hard for sure."

Noticed Starscream is not among his ranks, Megatron growled suspiciously, "Where is Starscream?"

* * *

_Command Bridge, Nemesis, Unknown,_

The Decepticons and the rest of Vehicon Troopers were gathered at the command bridge. With the help of Soundwave's ability, he broadcast the audio visual across the ship's monitor screen and also other warships as well. Starscream is now making the announcement.

"Decepticons, I bring grieve news to you all. Not only Operation: Endgame is a failure, but also our great and mighty leader - Megatron has met his end by the hands of Optimus Prime," Starscream announced sincerely yet calmly. His statement shocked and concerned the Decepticons to mutter and chatted in disbelief. Soundwave provided both purple colored fabric cape and decorated jewelry crown to him. He then worn the cape on his back while putting the crown on his head. He continued with his speech with pride and determination, "However we mustn't despair over his tragic end, but instead, we will continue to fulfill and accomplish his ambition. We will defeat the Autobots and conquer this planet as our new base of operation! We will show the universe the strength and might of our great Decepticon Empire! All will bow before us! Henceforth, I shall succeed him as both his heir and new leader! All Hail Starscream!"

The Decepticons muttered and chattered about Starscream becoming their new leader. Some were willing to accept and follow his lead. Others were uncertain and doubtful of his capability. Nevertheless, they're all agreed that he's the only Decepticon to succeed their deceased master. They're all chanted and cheered out 'All Hail Starscream' to him.

Starscream smirked proudly, "Excellent! My fellow Decepticons, as your new leader, I-!

Noticing something behind him, Skywarp gasped in concern and fear, "Uh, Starscream! We've got a problem!"

Thundercracker nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I'd think we best not continue the coronation."

Noticing that some of Decepticons moved aside fearfully and frantically, Starscream groaned in anger and frustration, "Who disrupt my coronation?!"

"Coronation, Starscream?!" The angry voice demanded. It shock and sent the chill to his motor spine. The Commander spotted and found Megatron and his loyalists are marching towards him. He snarled, "It's a bad comedy."

Starscream gasped in shock and fear, "Megatron?! You're alive?! I-I saw you died from your damaged spark chamber! You've lost so much of Energon! You could not have survive!"

"Indeed. I could not have if not for Blackout, Barricade and Cyclonus..." Megatron said firmly and calmly. He then approached to Starscream, who slowly moving back slowly yet fearfully and frantically. He then berated, "But of course, I would have defeated and killed Optimus Prime and Quintessa if you filthy retro-rat hadn't blast your Null Ray Laser Cannons at me! You have ruined my master plan! Your treachery and betrayal have cost our greatest triumphant, Starscream!"

Starscream yelped and panicked in fear as he fell on to the ground hard. He shivered and quivered in fear as he was facing at the fury of Megatron. He removed and thrown the cape and crown aside. He quickly bowed to the ground before his master.

Starscream groveled and pleaded frantically, "Master, please forgive me! Spare my life! It really wasn't my fault! It was Quintessa! She convinced me to turn on you! She even put a spell on me. She forced my hands out! I'd never want your throne! Honest I-I'm your humble and loyal servant! I live to serve you!"

Megatron growled suspiciously yet angrily, cracking up his fists, "If that is the case, then I'll just have to beat you out of that spell, making sure you will never ever turn against me again! My humble and loyal servant Starscream."

Realizing his biggest mistakes, Starscream panicked and screamed in fear, "Lord Megatron! No! No! Nooooooooooooooo!"

Megatron roared angrily as he began punching and beating up Starscream fiercely and angrily yet painfully. His lieutenant screamed in pain and agony, feeling the punches and kicks on his body and limbs.

The Decepticons yelped and cringed in fear, watching Megatron punishing Starscream. Some were scared, worried and horrified to see it. Others were pleased and amused to see him getting what he deserved for deception and trickery. A few remained silent and neutral of the situation. All of them agreed with one thing - they must never ever challenge and assassinate Megatron or else...

* * *

_Hall, Ark, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

As the media were interviewing and demanding more answers from the witness, Sam and his friends answered and gave them the false story. It involved of Dylan Gould being responsible of unleashing nearly apocalypse and destruction on Earth for signalling and bringing the alien invasion, and even helping them to set up the base of operation across the global. It was thanks to them, they managed to alert the United Nation and thwarted their conquest and master plans. The alien invasion has been defeated for good. And at the same time, the military barricaded and prevented any curious cameramen or crew members to sneak in and get the peek on battlefield.

This frustrated and annoyed the media about not getting clear picture and more information on 'alien invasion'. Nevertheless, they will accept and agree with the story. They then boarded and leave the battlefield. They have gotten all they need.

With the media left, the Ark deactivated its cloaking system and revealed itself. The Autobots climbed down and emerged out from the ship. They met up with the rest of their allies. They all sighed in relief that they evaded and averted the media from discovering and broadcasting their existence to the world or else it might complicate and scared the humanity about them.

With the Battle for the Earth has ended, both Autobots and their Human Allies have more matters to deal with. The Autobot Troopers helped digging and making burial for both deceased Decepticons and Quintessions on the battlefield, under the supervision of Cheetoh, Torchbearers and Cybertronian Knights. Springer, Brawn, Searchlight, Sideburns, Wreck-Gar, Kup, Mirage, Hound, Depth Charge, Crosshairs, Drift, Warpath, Dinobots, Technobots, Protectobots and the rest of deceased Autobot Troopers were placed inside the metallic coffins-like. Most of the soldiers including Johnny Darby were placed in the coffins as well. They all have died of fighting and winning the last battle.

Optimus Prime and the remaining forces of Autobots and Human Allies were gathered at the hall. They're paying their honor and respect to the fallen heroes. The leader of the Autobots is making the speech for his deceased allies.

"Though we have won the Great Battle for the Earth and returning Cybertron back to its original place, we also have paid the high cost to stop and defeat both Decepticons and Quintessons." Optimus Prime said sadly yet firmly and calmly. The Autobots and Human Allies chattered and muttered tearfully and sadly. He continued, "These soldiers... Our friends, brothers and sisters; be either human or Autobots, have given their lives and fought bravely for our cause and our home. Their courage... Their kindness... Their sacrifice... Their hope... They will not be forgotten. We will cherish and honor them forever in our sparks. As Elita-One has once said to me, 'keep fighting for the noblest of fights'. And we will continue the fight and honor our comrades until we stop and defeat Megatron and the Decepticons, and bring peace to our homes. One day, someday, we will return and restore Cybertron. Till All Are One..."

Autobots and Human Allies saluted firmly and humbly, "Till All Are One!"

Optimus Prime, Autobots and the Human Allies still saluted firmly and humbly before the fallen warriors. The coffins' covers slowly moved and closed them. They will not forget their friends and brothers-in-arms, and they will continue the fight against the Decepticons, with everything they have.

* * *

_Command Bridge, Ark, Decepticon Main Headquarter, Badlands of South Dakota, U.S.A.,_

Jolt, Evac, High Wire, Sureshock and Grindor were leading and helping the team of medics to treat all their wounded soldiers including Rodimus, Powerglide, Skids and Mudflap. They were assisted by Mr. Yeager and his daughters, Rad, Alexis, Carlos and Buddy. Graham, Fig and Blockbuster were keeping an eye on captive Dylan Gould in his prison cell. Chromia, Cliffjumper, Aerialbots, Leo and his friends, Wheelie and Brains scoured around the area, searching and gathering enough of. Sunstreaker, Cheetoh, Torchbearers and the rest of N.E.S.T. Strike Team were patrolling and guarding their ship, keeping their eyes out for any sign of troubles.

Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Jazz, Moonracer and Sparkplug were gathered at the command bridge. Sam and his family, Megan, Chip, Lennox, Epps, Professor Sumdac, Sari, Mika, Kicker, Agent Simmons and Agent Fowler were there as well.

The Emberstone is with Perceptor, who is checking and analyzing its damages and powers in his lab. And at the same time, both Professor Sumdac and Ratchet were checking and treating Sari's left injured hand as they replaced hers with new orange colored Cybertronian Hand-like with black fingers. The rest of Autobots and Human Allies were chatting friendly and calmly, waiting for the latest report. What they're doing next?

For nearly two hours have passed, Perceptor emerged out from his lab while bringing and holding on the Emberstone. The scientist has the left eye patch, some wielded burnt marks on his damaged chest and has his right hand replace with prosthetic arm.

"How is it, Perceptor?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I have both good and bad news, Optimus. The good news is that the Emberstone's power is not completely diminished, despite it has used its powers to damage and destroy Quintessa's spark. In fact, based on my experiments and analysis, it's still able to perform remarkable ability to create life. Not just our species, but it create and gave birth of various kinds, depending on the user's desire and design. Therefore-!" Perceptor explained continuously in scientific tone. He stopped and found everyone was annoyed and confused by his explanation, though Optimus Prime and Ratchet remained calm. He sighed, "It's working."

The Autobots and their Human Allies cheered out wildly and happily to hear the news. They might have the chance to save their home and civilization.

"That is good news!" Sari cheered happily. She giggled happily as she showed her fighting skills with her new cybernetic hand-like. She smiled, "Good as my new arm."

Professor Sumdac nodded, "I agreed, Sari. A new life can begin for them."

Jazz sighed, "New Cyebrtronian Generations are on their way!"

Perceptor cleared his throat, "I have yet explain the bad news." Everyone stopped and looked at him. He continued, "Despite it still has the remains of its power, the Emberstone is badly damaged during our last battle. If we do not repair its damages or even stabilize its power soon, the results of creating life will not be what we're hoping for. Or worse, it could destroy the life and even us."

"Can they fix it, Sparkplug?" Danny asked.

Sparkplug shrugged, "Beats me."

Bulkhead sighed, "That shouldn't be problem, right?"

Bumblebee nodded in agreement and beeped, _"Yeah. Probably takes couple of days to fix it."_

"Incorrect, Bulkhead and Bumblebee," Perceptor disagreed, "Unlike the weapons and ships, Emberstone is the ancient relic. It requires tools, specific materials, rare elements and even unique energy to stabilize it. And as you can see, we do not have such tools and materials. It will take some time to repair it."

Chip nodded in concern, "He's right. Earth doesn't have that kind of materials Perceptor need to fix and repair the Emberstone."

Mika hummed thoughtfully, "Like Perceptor has said, it might take time. Who knows? A decade or two decades to complete the repairs."

Ratchet hummed in concern, "That could prove to be problem."

"That's not the only problem we should be worry about," Ironhide said firmly and seriously, "Megatron and his Cons are out there. They're hiding, waiting and making their next move."

Lennox sighed, "That's what worried me the most."

"We need to do something about them," Epps agreed.

"So, we go and look for them now?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

Spike nodded in agreement, "Sideswipe's right. We need to find and finish them for good, so they won't cause more problems to us again."

Kicker cracked his knuckles, "I'm ready for the big fight. Count on it."

"With the ship's engines being disabled, it's not possible to take off and fly. Decepticons have shielded their warships and army's signals. Groundbridge Portal is the only technology we can use for search and hunt them down." Ratchet said in concern. He then sighed, "Unfortunately, our Energon have almost depleted during our fierce battle against the Decepticons. We do not have enough resources and supply."

"That could be problem..." Sideswipe grumbled in frustration.

"Indeed, it is, Sideswipe," Optimus Prime agreed in concern, "That is why I've sent Cliffjumper and Aerialbots to find and mine more Energon for our ship and army. We have to be prepare to engage the Decepticons, should they attack the Earth again."

"What about the Humans Government?" Moonracer asked in concern.

Arcee nodded in agreement, "After what has been happening, what do you think they will do next? Will they work with us or turn on us? I highly doubt that they would give us the chance."

"But they have to, right?" Danny asked hopefully.

"They will, Danny. I know they will." Agent Fowler said firmly, "They know how dangerous and powerful the Decepticons are. They did send reinforcement to help us to stop and defeat the enemy."

Agent Simmons nodded, "He's right. Right now, Director Mearing is convincing Mr. President, Mr. Secretary and the United Nation to work with you to stop and beat the Decepticons. Because if they chose not to work with you guys..."

"They won't stand a chance," Agent Fowler finished the sentence.

"I hope they do the right thing," Megan said hopefully.

Carly patted Megan's shoulder, "They have to. They need the Autobots to help and defend the planet. They have risked their lives and chance to save their home to defend and save ours. If the government can't see that reason, then they will have to go through all of us."

"Savage..." Kicker commented amusingly. He got nudged by annoyed Mika. He groaned, "What? Comments, Mika. Nothing else."

Epps nodded, "Still she's got the point. We won't let the U.S. Government get our buddies without the fight."

"Yeah. We're all friends and family. We help each other," Sam said firmly.

Everyone chatted and cheered happily and proudly. The Autobots were impressed and amazed by their dedication, loyalty and friendship.

"Everyone, we appreciate you all standing up for us," Optimus Prime thanked in relief yet happy. He continued firmly, "But you all must remember one thing - this is your home. So, whatever the terms your government has for us, we will negotiate and reach an agreement for alliance and peace between us. We cannot afford to fight with each other, not when the Decepticons are around."

Jazz hummed in concern while crossed his arms, "Like that's gonna happen."

Everyone hummed and chattered in agreement with Optimus Prime's concerns and serious. They then heard the alarm blaring out loud as they realized that they're expecting visitors. They even heard the loud beeping noise. Ratchet approached to the control panel as he responded the call.

"This is Autobot Medic Ratchet of Ark. Identify yourself," Ratchet said firmly and calmly.

_"This is Director Mearing of United States. I'm bringing Secretary Keller, Mr. Joyce and military personnel."_ Mearing's voice spoke firmly and calmly, _"We wish to negotiate and make the alliance. Permission to land at your landing pad."_

The Autobots and their Human Allies were surprised by Mearing's request, and even bringing the United States politician and military personnel for negotiation. They turned and looked at each other for the moment. They all nodded firmly.

Optimus Prime approached to the control panel as he spoke, "This is Optimus Prime. Permission granted. We await your arrival at the command bridge."

_"Thank you, Optimus Prime,"_ Mearing's voice said in relief.

Optimus Prime and his allies were at the command bridge, waiting for Mearing and her allies' arrival. As expected, Cliffjumper brought and led them into the command bridge. Secretary Keller, Mearing and the rest of United States personnel were surprised and amazed by the command bridge, and even facing the Autobots. The rest of Autobots and their Human Allies also gathered as well, watching and listening on their negotiation.

"Optimus Prime, I presume?" Secretary Keller asked calmly. Optimus Prime nodded in confirmation. He smiled, "I am Secretary of War - John Anthony Keller. It is an honor to meet you, sir. On behalf of Mr. President and the rest of leaders from United Nation, we want to thank you and your valiant Autobots for defending and saving our home from the Decepticons. You have our gratitude, sir."

Optimus Prime squatted down before the United States Personnel as he smiled warmly and humbly, "We are honored, sir. You are most welcome."

"And also, we would like to apologize for our action against you, your people and your friends due to Director Attinger and Mr. Gould's misinformation and misleading," Secretary Keller added.

Mr. Joyce cleared his throat, "Don't forget about the racism and making weapons of mass destruction that cost the world. Sorry about that."

"I'm not," Galloway muttered, which he earned Mearing's nudging on his arm. He groaned, "What?! It's the truth! They're machines, not beings!"

The Autobots were still annoyed and irritated by Mr. Joyce and Galloway's insults and attitude from earlier. Optimus Prime remained calm and firm as he responded, "Whatever happen before, you all did it for what is best for your home. We would have done the same as well. But now, we are allies and friends, not enemies."

"For that, I agreed," Secretary Keller agreed calmly, "I believe that we should negotiate for alliance and cooperation."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Yes, we should. What are your terms and conditions do you require us to accept and cooperate?"

"All we ask is that you help us defend our world and defeat the Decepticons, nothing more and nothing less. And in-return, you all are free to roam and live among us on this planet, and even reveal yourself to them as well. Should anyone dare to attack you, we will handle them." Secretary Keller said firmly and calmly, surprising Autobots and Human Allies. He smiled warmly, "We are allies and friends, not enemies. We work together against the enemies."

"And above all else, we would be glad to provide you a base of operation, support, intel, resources and more. I don't think that staying and living in the ship would be good idea. You're will be expose for the Decepticons to attack by numbers and force. Or worse, tourists coming here to mob around. " Mearing added calmly, "Our military force would be glad to help and assist you on the battlefield. With our combined effort, the Decepticons won't stand a chance. They will be defeated."

"Whatever you need, we would be glad and happy to help you all out," Mr. Joyce said firmly and calmly.

Galloway scoffed, "Assuming that they don't destroy everything..."

Autobots and their Human Allies were pleased and happy about the terms that United States Personnel have make. They're now allies and friends. They even can walk among the humans as well. However, Optimus Prime remained calm and firm yet also giving some deep thought about their negotiation, and also the 'Battle for the Earth' event. After serious thinking, he has finally decided of what to do.

"We are honored to accept your terms and condition, Mr. Secretary." Optimus Prime said firmly. Everyone cheered and applauded wildly and happily to hear the response. Narrowed his serious eyes, he continued, "But, I have three condition that you and your government must honor. Firstly, no government and military are to be involved with our war except providing intel and resources, regarding of the Decepticons' activity. Secondly, the citizens must not know of our existence and war. And lastly, any of our Human Allies involved of this must be safeguarded from our enemies."

His request shocked and surprised both Autobots and their Human Allies. They all did not expect him to give such serious conditions. They all chattered and muttered in concern about it. They all wondered of why he did it.

"That was unexpected. Why?" Secretary Keller asked in surprise.

"Six months of battling the Decepticons especially today's great battle has made me realize the error of my judgment. My mistakes. It was something that I should never have done it in the first place," Optimus Prime said seriously and gravely, "For involving in our conflict, I have put you all and the humanity especially Danny in grave danger. So, many soldiers and innocents including Johnny died in the battle. I could not forgive myself for that."

Everyone was surprised yet intrigued to wonder by Optimus Prime's reason. They did not expect him to express his concerns now.

Optimus Prime looked down in shame and guilty, "Not only the humans pay the price for victory, my kind did as well. I've led them to death again. Alpha Trion, Elita-One, Grimlock and his Dinobots, Prowl and his team, Technobots, the Wreckers, Kup, Mirage, Drift, Hound, Depth Charge, Warpath and more have died for this cause." He then clenched his fists tightly as he spoke emotionally and shamefully, "And the worst of all, I'm willing to sacrifice Cybertron to save this and other worlds, knowing that there is no other way to return it back to its original coordinate. I do not want them suffer the same fate as our home. I've been taught that 'life is precious and important' and 'Freedom is the right for all sentient beings'."

Everyone was deeply shocked yet amazed and touched by Optimus Prime's emotional reasons. They did not expect him to talk like that.

Optimus Prime sighed, "Alpha Trion made a mistake about me. The Council were wrong to choose me as the Prime. Megatron and Quintessa were right. I've led my kind to death. I've sent Allspark away from our enemies and us. I've doom Cybertron."

"Yes, you did," Ratchet admitted bluntly. Everyone was shocked by his bluntness. He sighed in shame, "However, it was my fault as well, Optimus. Despite their Space Bridge Pillars were designed to bring planet here, I believe that we can return Cybertron to its original place. We just need to add the program to reverse its engineer. But we knew that the Decepticons will not have the way and did whatever necessary to stop us. I chose to keep quiet. I'm sorry, Optimus..."

"Man, that's harsh, Ratchet," Jazz commented in shock.

Optimus Prime was disbelieved by his old friend's keep secret. He spoke dryly and firmly, "Ratchet, you should have told me about this. I would have reconsider and accepted your plan."

Ratchet looked down in shame before giving a sigh, "I know. But I didn't want to let you down. As an old friend and medic, I'm must follow and support you till the end, no matter what decision you make. After all, Cybertron was destroyed by Megatron and his Decepticons, a long time ago. It's impossible to save it."

Though a bit angry with Ratchet's keeping secret from him, Optimus Prime sighed in frustration. He knew that his old friend meant well as he wanted to be supportive and help out as much as he can, regardless of his decision.

"Ratchet, I am relieved that you are my friend and stand by my side. However, I didn't just want you to follow my lead and be a medic. I want you here to advise and make certain that I make the right judgment, so I will not become Megatron." Optimus Prime said firmly yet regretfully, surprising everyone else. He continued, "He's willing to sacrifice his own soldiers and turned on them to achieve his ambition. I do not want to meet my darkest fate as Megatron or any other Primes before me. I do not want to lead my people to doom again. I want to help and save our worlds and other planets because..."

"Life is more precious and important. I know," Ratchet nodded in understanding. He sighed, "You're right, Optimus. Next time, if I have concerns and dissatisfied with your command, I will speak up and give advise and alternative plans for the mission. I will make certain that you will never become Megatron."

Optimus Prime smiled, "Ratchet, thank you for your honesty. It's what I need to make right decision next time."

"If you're stubborn, I'll give some punches to knock your sense, Prime," Ironhide said teasingly yet seriously while cracked his fists. He sighed with a smile, "You can count on me, Prime. We're friends."

"All of us are," Bulkhead spoke up proudly, "We'll follow you, Optimus. We'll make sure you won't end up like him."

Bumblebee beeped with thumbs up, _"Count on us, Optimus. We'll be there for you."_

Sam spoke up, "Optimus, we all know the risks. We did what we have to. Helping you guys to stop the Cons. Because if we hadn't be there for you guys, they would have won."

"Yeah. Sam's right. Whether we involved or not, the Decepticons would have gotten away with the universe itself under their palms." Spike said seriously and firmly, "You all are outnumbered and outmatched to stop them. We're all willing to help you because you guys are not just our friends. You all are our family."

"Yeah. We're the team, Prime," Lennox exclaimed firmly and determinedly, "We either work or die trying together to stop them from taking both of our worlds, no matter how high the price is. It's the duty of soldiers and citizens."

The Humans chattered and cheered proudly and determinedly. The Autobots were touched and amazed by their dedication and willing to help them to fight the enemies. Optimus Prime was shocked yet surprised by them.

Holding Optimus Prime's hands, Arcee spoke sincerely and calmly, "Optimus, we understand your struggle and pain to protect and save us, this and our home and also stopping the Decepticons from repeating the apocalypse. But you must know this. If not for the Humans' courage and determination, we would not have come this far and did the impossible. We are stronger when we're united and together. Don't you agree?"

Though still didn't like the idea to involve Humans in conflict after today's battle, Optimus Prime cannot deny of what they have done for the Autobots. He was grateful that they helped them win the first Great Battle.

"Perhaps, you are right." Optimus Prime said in agreement. He turned and looked at his Human Allies. He continued, "I am grateful and relieved that you all have helped us to win this battle. However, I feared that the Decepticons will retaliate and seek revenge on you all. I believe that as long as you all don't involve, they will turn their attentions on us instead. I will not risk your lives to help us win this conflict. After what is happening, I don't believe the humanity is ready to meet us."

Though shocked yet upset and disappointed that Optimus Prime refused to involve humanity with war against the Decepticons, his friends cannot disagree his reasons. The humanity will see the Autobots as threat than allies and friends.

Mearing hummed in concern, "I truly hate to admit it. Prime has the concerns. It would be best that humanity should not know about this. But..."

"I understand that you do not want us to involve but you and your forces cannot do it by yourself to defeat the Decepticons," Secretary Keller said firmly, "You may need help for providing covering fire, cover up or evacuate the civilians before you could engage a battle near to their city or residents. Wouldn't be that better?"

"Mr. Secretary's right. The civilians. The media. Or worse, the terrorists. Anyone of them may and will find out of your war." Agent Fowler added seriously and firmly, "It would be best to have your friends, the government and military to help you."

Optimus Prime was about to argue but stopped himself as he gave some thoughts of what Secretary Keller and Agent Fowler have suggested.

"I have to agree with them, Optimus. We do need their help.," Ratchet said seriously and firmly, "The last thing we need is causing the humanity panic and turn on us while we're still battling the Decepticons."

Ironhide nodded, "On the plus side, Prime, we can have our pals and military as backup plan if things got out of control. They can provide covering fire for us to take them down."

"And don't forget, with resources and technologies, we might able to repair Emberstone and restore full power," Perceptor added.

"And also, we get a base of operation for us to live and stay," Bulkhead added happily. Everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat, "Nothing against the Ark. But I'd love to stay on the ground for a while."

"Optimus, with their intel and information, we can be ready for whatever Decepticons are up to," Arcee added in.

_"Maybe it's for the best, Optimus."_ Bumblebee agreed, _"They're helping us, just like today and last six months. And who knows? Maybe few years, the humans and Cybertronians will be friends someday when the war is over."_

After hearing what his friends and allies have said, Optimus Prime hummed thoughtfully. He turned and looked at Secretary Keller, "Very well. We accept your terms and conditions. Be sure that no humans are to be involve of our conflict. They must not know of our existence as well." Everyone chattered happily and wildly. He continued, "However, Bumblebee's right about one thing - Humans and Cybertronians can be friends. Perhaps, we could do testing friendship between Humans and Autobots at a peaceful land. But this is for civilians only. We want to make peace, not war."

Everyone was surprise yet amazed and intrigued by the idea. They liked the idea that Humans and Cybertronians will be friends in the future, without fears and concerns of each other. Bumblebee smiled beneath his mouth as he was happy to hear it.

Secretary Keller smiled as he held his hand out, "That is a good idea. We agreed."

Optimus Prime smiled in relief as he has right finger out for Secretary Kelley to hold and shook it calmly and gently. Everyone gave the applause for the newly and official alliance between Autobots and Humans to fight against the Decepticons.

* * *

_Darby Residence, Jasper, Nevada, U.S.A.,_

Jack was watching the motorcycle racing from the television. June was busy washing and wiping plates and cups properly. To their surprise, they heard the door bell rang. The nurse left the kitchen, heading straight to the door. She opened it and found her older brother and the rest of squadron were standing in front of her.

Though she is happy to see her older brother and his squadron made it back home, June Darby noticed something amiss. She found her husband is nowhere to be seen until she saw the coffin, escorted and held by Graham and Zimmerman. While uncertain about it, she slowly became shocked and scared as she realized who is inside the coffin. She cried out tearfully while covering her face.

Lennox was about to gave her a warm comfort. Instead, June gave him a big slap while glaring at him angrily yet sadly and tearfully. She then hugged while crying out loud.

Jack came out from the door, checking and wondering of what is going on. He saw everything including the coffin. He was about to ask but his mother approached and gave him a warm and comfort hug, making him confuse and scared before. His mother told him, making him shocked and disbelief as he cried out loud. Both of them hugged tightly and passionately for comfort while Lennox and his squad remained silent and looked down in shame and guilt.

* * *

_Cemetery, Jasper, Nevada, U.S.A.,_

Three days later, everyone including Sam and his friends have been gathered at the cemetery, paying their respect to Johnny Darby's grave as the coffin descended and buried to the ground. All of them worn black suits and dresses as the respect to the fallen and deceased ones. Sam and his friends bowed their heads down tearfully and humbly while most women and children cried tearfully and sadly. Lennox was holding and comforting June on his arms over the passed away of Johnny Darby.

Hurt and despair, Jack was looking at the gravestone. Unable to get over his father died, he turned and ran off towards the tree to hide. He continued crying tearfully over it. He heard a loud engine noise. He looked up and found a mysterious ride rode motorcycle to approach him. He was alarmed and worried as he was about to leave.

"It's okay, kid. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm the friend of your dad." The rider spoke. Jack was uncertain and worried about her. He decided to lower his guard and look at her. She continued, "You okay, kid?"

Jack sniffled tearfully, "No... No, I'm not. I've lost my dad. He make a promise that he would come back home to see me in baseball tryout. H-He-! He-!" He cried tearfully and angrily, "He lied to me! He lied to me that he would come back! He lied to me that he would see me pitch in baseball team! He lied to me!"

The rider sighed sympathetically, "Kiddo, I-!"

"He promised to come back home! But now, he's gone! He's gone! Why?! Why?!" Jack demanded with tears, "Why did he break promises?! He never did..."

"I know, kiddo. He would never. He really do come back but..." The rider said calmly and gently but stopped. She looked at Jack's tearful eyes. She sighed, "I'm not really good at this but he did what he has to. He did it for you and your mother, so you both would be safe from harm. He's a good soldier and a good man."

"Really?"

"Yes. And believe me, kiddo, he really does love you with all of his heart. He'd do anything to be with you. It's what fathers do, kiddo. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good. For now, you have to be brave and strong for your mother. Be there for her. Help her and take care of her as much as you can. She needs you. She's the only family you have. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. I will."

"Promised me one important thing, kiddo. Don't close yourself off from feeling because it won't help anyone. Let it out whenever you feel frustrated and upset. They'll listen and help you. But you have to help them."

Jack sniffed a bit, "Yeah, I will. What's your name?"

"My name is Ar-!" The rider halted before cleared her throat a bit, "Sadie."

Approaching to Sadie, Jack smiled warmly yet sadly while giving her motorcycle a hug, "Thanks, Sadie. Thank you so much. You're a good friend."

Departing from hugging the motorcycle, Jack returned to the group at once. June gave her son a warm hug while he returned it to her. The rider turned her motorcycle around and rode off. She entered the forest, where Chromia, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were waiting. The rider faded off as the motorcycle transformed into her true form.

"Feeling better, Arcee?" Cliffjumper asked.

"A bit," Arcee answered honestly. She sighed, "I know I promised Johnny to watch over them but... I think it's best that I stay away from them until we beat the Cons. It would be safer and better. It's the least I can do for not saving Johnny in time."

"You did what you can, Arcee." Bulkhead said sincerely as he patted Arcee's back. He sighed, "I won't lie. He should be alive and be with his family. I don't like seeing kids being sad."

Bumblebee nodded, _"You and me both, Bulkhead."_

Arcee sighed, "We'll make sure that will never happen while we're still alive."

Chromia approached and gave Arcee a warm and comfort hug, "Don't worry. We're all in this together, sis. Count on it..."

* * *

_Medical Ward, Nemesis, Unknown,_

After punishing Starscream, the Commander was sent to medical ward for getting a good treatment to recover. His whole body was completely covered by burnt and dent marks, and even has some scars. He was now lying on medical bed, with some fueling pipes attaching to his body. He groaned and coughed heavily as he struggled breathing. Knockout and Breakdown were checking on his condition.

Megatron, Blackout, Soundwave and Barricade have arrived at the scene. Starscream yelped in fear upon looking at his master.

"How is the patient, Knockout?" Megatron asked amusingly.

Feared of Megatron's punishment on him, Knockout stuttered while looking at the medical pad, "Despite the injuries he has suffered, I am quite certain he will recover in due time as long as he doesn't do anything foolish to get himself killed."

Starscream groaned in pain, "Hopefully to recover very soon. Must return to my job..."

Megatron chuckled amusingly, "Good to hear, Starscream. But let me make this clear. If you ever attempt to repeat your mistakes again and again, I will punish you severely as much as I want until you have learn your lesson. If not, your usefulness and cunning strategy will come to the end. I do not forgive and tolerate such failures and traitors. Do you understand?"

Starscream sighed weakly, "Yes, Lord Megatron. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now for the reports." Megatron said firmly and calmly, "What is status report, Barricade?"

"Both good and bad news," Barricade reported while looking at his pad, "Good news is that we managed to regroup with invasion units from around the world. Bad news is that our forces have been depleted due to not just human resistance but also Quintessa's betrayal and turned some of our troops against each other. We now have 30,000 soldiers and also limited arsenals and heavy artillery. Those Autobots has turned the tide..."

"Curse Quintessons to the pit for interference!" Blackout snarled angrily, "If I ever see any of them alive again, I will rip them apart."

"It does not matter now, Blackout. With the Quintessons terminated, we can now focus on defeating Optimus Prime and his forces," Megatron said calmly yet sinisterly, "Though they have won today's battle, they have yet win the war. And we still have our resources, war machines and bases while they have limits or none at all. In time, they will be defeated. Optimus Prime's head will be mine. Soon, this world and the rest will fall."

"We will make certain that your ambition will be realized, Lord Megatron," Blackout said confidently and firmly.

Megatron smirked, "Good. Good. Prepare for next battle..."

* * *

_Abandoned Cold War Missile Silo, Nevada, U.S.A.,_

Three weeks have passed after both 'The Battle for Earth' and 'Johnny Darby's Funeral', both Autobots and United Nation government has officially yet secretly formed the alliance to combat against the Decepticons Threat, and also keep the Earth safe from enemy invasion and learning their existence. In-return for helping and protecting the humanity and home, the government will provide the Autobots a new base of operation and locating more supply of Energon Crystals.

Both Autobots and their Human Allies have arrived at their new base, which was located at Nevada's Mountains. They even brought the Ark behind the mountains by the help of thousands gunships towing it. They have entered the abandoned missile silo. The place was completely dusty and messy especially it was filled with old computers with desktops, drawers, tables and chairs, chalkboards, lockers, generators and many more stationary stuffs.

"Is this it?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Wow. That's some base," Buddy commented sarcastically.

Sari nodded, "I was expecting something bigger and awesome futuristic fortress or something."

"It's an old missile silo from the Cold War," Agent Fowler explained firmly and seriously, "It's one of a few military bases to have more rooms and space for your sizes in. Plus, to build one biggest building cost the funds and resources for this."

Perceptor hummed while giving thoughts and analysis, "He does has the point."

"Out of all humans, can't we have someone better?" Bulkhead complained.

Agent Fowler sighed, "Believe me, two-ton. I'm not happy either. Better than Agent Simmons to take care of you Bots. Plus, to make sure that you all keep a low profile and not to make things complicated and messy for the world wide media."

Agent Simmons groaned, "Always get denied..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get the point, Fowler. And trust me, we Autobots know how to keep a low profile and not to make things complicated and messy! After all, we did save this planet-!" Bulkhead exclaimed before yelped in shock. He got tripped and tangled by large power cord. He grunted, "Hey! What gives?! Get off me!"

Bulkhead grumbled angrily and annoyingly as he tried to pull out the cord while hopping and jumping around. And at the same time, he got himself caught and tangled by more of wires and power cords around him. He almost knocked and pushed his friends and even Humans, causing them to scream and panic to move away from him. Eventually, he got himself wrapped up by wires. He grunted and grumbled before falling on his back hard, causing the wires to plug out hard, causing the lights and generators shocking and flickering with electrical surges.

Agent Fowler sighed, "Yeah, I can see that."

Ratchet groaned, "BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!"

Bulkhead sighed in frustration, "I know. I know. I know. Just help me out, please?"

Ironhide chuckled, "That feels like nostalgic. Come on, big guy. We'll help you out."

Bumblebee laughed in beeping noise, _"Yeah. You should be careful with your size. Wouldn't want you get hurt."_

Bulkhead groaned, "Very funny, Bumblebee."

Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Moonracer approached to Bulkhead as they helped and untangled the wires and power cords around him.

"By the way, Bumblebee, why did you decide to use prosthetic voice box?" Moonracer asked curiously as she took out the wire. She continued, "I mean, you did say that you want to talk like us, right? The radio did help you out."

_"I could, Moonracer. I did want to talk like normal,"_ Bumblebee beeped in agreement. While untangled the wires out from his friend's legs, he continued, _"But the radio doesn't help me feel like myself. Ratchet did save my life. I owe that to him, so I decide to use his device to talk."_

Hearing what Bumblebee has said, Ratchet smiled warmly and happily that he was appreciated. Ironhide nudged him by shoulder, making him to look at him. The Weapon Specialist smirked amusingly, making the medic groaned a bit with gruff noise but smiled in relief.

"That is so sweet of you, Bee." Moonracer commented warmly and sincerely wit a smile, "I hope that your real voice restored. I'd love to hear it. Must be brave and noble kind of tone."

Bumblebee blushed warmly with beeping happily, _"Thanks..."_

"Maybe, you and I get out to explore more on human culture and custom when we're not on mission. After all, you owe me a date. Big time, buddy. How about it?"

_"Sure. No problem."_

"You owe me one more thing too. Big one too."

_"What's that?"_

To the scout's surprise, Moonracer grabbed his hand, pulling and dragging Bumblebee towards her. She gave him a long passionate and warm kiss while hugging him. Surprised yet touched and amazed by the kiss, he kissed her back warmly. They both enjoyed it very much.

Everyone was alerted by the romantic moment between Bumblebee and Moonracer. The parents quickly covered the children's eyes from looking at the kiss scene. Most of them were amazed and approved of relationships. Some were in red to see it.

Though happy to see both young Autobots became boyfriend-girlfriend, Arcee couldn't help but feel mixed feelings over her romantic relationship with Optimus Prime. She was both confuse and uncertain yet guilty, despite she was happy and relieved that she's with him. And not to mention, her concerns for him has gotten herself and him killed especially her human partner. She has decided to settle it out now.

"Optimus," Arcee called, making Optimus Prime to turn at her. She asked, "Think we have the moment in privacy?"

Though not certain, Optimus Prime nodded firmly as he and Arcee went to the cornered of hall for their privacy.

"What is it, Arcee? Is there something troubling you?" Optimus Prime asked in concern yet calmly.

"We need to end this, Optimus. End our relationships for good," Arcee answered firmly yet sadly, alerting Optimus Prime. She continued, "It's not working. I don't think we should continue with our relationships."

"Arcee. I'm afraid that I don't understand."

"Optimus, I've let my emotion clouded my judgment and focus again during our battle. I was so worried and scared that you might died. I went after you instead. Because of that, I've lost my friend again.

Optimus Prime held Arcee's shoulder gently, "Despite disobeying the order, you've saved and helped me defeat Megatron and Quintessa, and also destroy his Matrix of Chaos and recover the Emberstone. Johnny knows the risk and stayed by your side. He did what we all do. All of us are grateful for your assistance."

Still ashamed and guilty over her important people's death, Arcee said sadly, "But that doesn't give me excuse for not fulfilling my promise. I failed to save him. I failed to bring him home, to his family. Just as I failed to save Master Yoketron, Tailgate, Drift and Elita-One. I have let them down."

"Arcee..."

"Optimus, I can't keep my promises anymore. I can't watch over his family after what happen to him. And maybe, I don't think I can protect you if I let my emotion and feelings get in the way. I can't let it happen again."

"Arcee, having feelings and emotions in your spark does not make you weak, it gives you strength and hope. And I understand that you struggle to move on over your guilt and pain. Do not end it because of your fear. We can go through it."

"I know. And I appreciate it. I'm not denying and giving up my emotion, and even my love for you. But until the Decepticons are defeated, no one will not be safe from them. And to protect our family, we must end our relationship for better. So, I can focus on my mission and help others, and learn to put my trust in you, unless you need me. It's for the best."

Though sad over Arcee's decision, Optimus Prime knew she meant well and want to protect everyone. He nodded firmly, "Very well, Arcee. I understand your concerns. I accept your choice. But know this, I trust you and others to help each other, regardless of my order and feelings. We're family."

Arcee sighed in relief. She nodded, "I know. But if we win, I hope we can resume from fresh start."

Optimus Prime sighed firmly, "Me either. For Elita-One's sake, Arcee, stay alive and well. Honor her wishes."

"I will, sir," Arcee saluted firmly.

Optimus Prime returned to the rest of his allies for discussion. Cliffjumper saw the event. He approached and checked on his partner. He noticed her showing sad looks.

"Hey, you okay, Arcee? Everything alright?" Cliffjumper asked.

Arcee sighed while rubbing her closed eyes , "I'll be fine, Cliff. I'll be fine." Her partner isn't convinced but not willing to bother until she's ready to talk. She turned and looked at Cliffjumper. She spoke, "Come on, partner. Optimus's discussing for our next mission."

Cliffjumper smiled, "You got it." And just Arcee was about to move, she was halted by him. He continued with firm yet sincere and gentle looks, "Arcee. Whatever happens between you and Prime, I still think it's cool that you finally have love in your sparks. Hope that you will be together again."

"Cliff, I don't think-!"

"Don't say because you feel responsible for Elita-One's death or taking advantage of OP's feelings. It's not," Cliffjumper said firmly in disagreement, "Gotta remember, Cee. They are what humans called boyfriend-girlfriend, not married couples. You love him because of he is, and you would never do that to him or Elita-One. You just care for him. And I know you want be with him."

Despite not wanting to continue the relationship, she can't deny it. Arcee sighed, "Thanks, partner. Ready?"

Cliffjumper smiled, "Ready when you are, partner."

Arcee and Cliffjumper returned to the group as Optimus Prime discussed the plans and given orders to both Autobots and the Human Allies for the upcoming battles against the Decepticons.

* * *

_During Two Years..._

**_"With Megatron and the remaining forces of his Decepticon Army at large, both Autobots and United Nation have formed the alliance to combat them while protecting the humanity in secrets and to avoid them learning our existence. I have split and assign our own forces for their own missions..."_**

To find and defeat Megatron and his forces of Decepticons, Optimus Prime has split the Autobots to perform and engage their own missions. And their Human Allies have their own roles to play for either returning home for normal lives or assisted them in the missions.

Sam, his families and friends returned to Los Angeles, accompanied by some of the Autobots. Sam and Megan became the official couples as they were dating and hanging around at the park. Rodimus and Chromia, in their vehicular mode, serving both vehicle modes for them to use and accompany them as well. While still working for archaeology career, Spike spent more time with his family, with Sunstreaker being a car for him to drive. Carly continued her teaching to her students over the studies, and also being housewife for her family's. Ron and Judy were staying at home for peace and quiet with retirement, assisted by Sparkplug. Optimus Prime's Minicon, Wheelie and Brains also helped and babysit Danny, Izzy, Sari and Buddy. Rad, Alexis and Carlos continued showing High Wire, Sureshock and Grindor around in their town, and do whatever activities they've been doing.

**_"I've assigned Rodimus, Chromia, Sunstreaker, Sparkplug and his Minicon Friends to watch over our friends and their families. For I feared that the Decepticons will come and hunt them down as they know who they are. However, they were sent there to not only protect and help them, and also learn more from them as well." _**

Mr. Joyce and Darcy rehired Professor Sumdac, Mika, and Chip to work for Kinetic Solution Incorporated. They're now cooperating and working together with Perceptor and Moonracer and 200 technicians to repair and restore the power to Emberstone. Jolt, Evac and 300 engineers were building and repairing the Ark. Mr. Yeager, Leo, Glenn, Shane and Tessa were helping them out.

Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Agent Fowler went to the Griffon Island, where they met up with Charlie Burns at the old abandoned warehouse. They revealed the proposal to him, which shocked and surprised him about it. Though uncertain and worried, the newly Police Chief accepted the proposal that he and his team will work with civilian Autobots.

**_"Perceptor, Moonracer, Jolt and Evac will be assigned to repair and restore both Emberstone and the Ark. We must be prepared to leave this planet, and draw them away from this planet. It would be best and safe for the Humans. And we approached and propose teamwork of humans and Autobots to the good citizen named Charlie Burns, whom I believed that he has good characteristic and moral. He accepted it."_**

Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, Cheetoh, Mudflap, Skids and 1,200 Autobot Soldiers were laying siege and attack Decepticons and their remaining bases while Sector Seven and N.E.S.T. Strike Team served as reinforcement if their allies needed help. Aerialbots and Powerglide were flying around the world, keeping their eyes out for the Decepticons. Torchbearers were sent out for rescue missions while searching and hunting down possible Quintesson Survivors as well.

Dylan Gould was locked up in the secured prison blocks for 70 years to serve for treason against not only his country but also the world.

**_"Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, Powerglide, Cheetoh, Mudflap, Skids, Aerialbots and Torchbears cooperate and work together with the N.E.S.T. Strike Team for dealing with the largest forces of Decepticons at their own hidden bases, and gather the Energon for our forces. And I've also sent them to keep their eyes out for Quintessons. Dylan Gould, a liaison and ally to Decepticons, was arrested for treason and betrayal."_**

Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and 1,000 soldiers remained at the newly base of operation called Autobot Outpost Omega One, serving as the main units to engage the front line and Megatron's forces if they ever show up. Agent Fowler did his best to make certain that no one is aware and find out of their existence, and remind and criticize the collateral damages they have caused.

**_"Team Prime served as the front line to not only engage the Decepticons, but also provoking them to reveal their hidden bases, allowing the rest of our comrades and allies to join and engage the enemies head on. It would be safer to protect them all." _**

The Autobots and Decepticons have raged their battles against each other across the world. They both were fighting over the control on both Energon and territories. The tyrannical army fiercely and darkly determined to conquer the Earth, having no qualms of revealing themselves for scaring and killing the innocents and soldiers. The freedom fighters and their allies have given out to prevent them going near to the population while repelling and defeating the invaders.

Both sides have been at wars for over two years. Neither side have gain the upper hand. Decepticons have now 10,000 soldiers and has seven warships left while the Autobots only have 1,500 soldiers.

**_"We have been at war for almost two years. Though the Decepticons did not concern of revealing themselves to the world for slaughtering and conquest, we Autobots and our Human Allies did what we must to prevent them achieved their victory while not allowing the world know of the war. Despite our effort, neither side have gain the upper hand. No one wins the war yet until..."_**

* * *

_In Early 2009..._

However, on the Earth's orbit, Megatron has gathered both Armadicons and 2,000 Vehicon Troopers at the Nemesis's platform. Starscream, Soundwave, Blackout, Barricade, Knockout, Breakdown and Onslaught were there as well. They received the strict yet unexpected order from their leader, who planned to lead his vanguards to search and recruit newly army and building more war machines. Though uncertain and confused, the Decepticon Commanding Officers proudly to accept it.

Megatron and his own vanguards moved out. They transformed into their spacecraft modes. They were blasting off and flying straight to the Space Bridge Portal. They all have entered the portal, flying off to another planet. The Nemesis

**_"The Decepticons Activity has been ceased and halted due to Megatron and his own vanguards are leaving the Earth for his quest. The rest of their forces vanished. What they were up to? We do not know but fear the worst. As I feared. Megatron brought the Dark Energon to this planet, beginning our new war again..."_**

* * *

_Command Center, Autobot Outpost Omega One, Nevada, U.S.A.,_

In present time (June 2012), Optimus Prime has been narrating and revealing the whole story behind the Autobots' Arrival on Earth, making friends with the Human Allies, and the war against the Decepticons. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, Chromia and Moonracer were present. Agent Fowler and Colonel Lennox were there as well. They have revealed the whole story to Jack, Miko, Raf and even June, who were on top of the catwalk. The Autobots remained firm and calm while the children and nurse were deeply shocked and disbelief of the story.

Looking at guilty yet sad Arcee, Jack became shocked and disbelief of what he has heard. And just before anyone could say anything especially she tried to approach and speak, he backed away from them in fear and hurt. He hissed in frustration as he turned and ran off at once. He headed straight to the lift, which led him to the platform. Miko and Raf turned and went after him. Arcee was about to but halted by Chromia, who shook her head to her sister.

June sighed in upset as she took a seat on the sofa furniture. She covered herself with bare hands. She whimpered in shock and sad. Lennox approached as he tried to comfort her. But instead, he got his face slapped. He looked at her angry yet confuse and sad sister, who is crying tearfully.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" June asked in upset tone.

Lennox sighed in shame, "I couldn't, June. The last thing I ever want is to hurt you more. I don't want you to blame Optimus and his friends for Johnny's death. They were good friends to Johnny. They especially Arcee don't want to involve you all into this. I don't wanted to, either."

"And now, we did."

"I'm so sorry, June. I really am."

Though upset and angry with Lennox's lie, June sighed calmly as she gave him a warm and comfort hug, "I forgive you, Will. I also forgive Optimus, Arcee and others. I know they tried. I finally know how my husband died."

Lennox sighed as he hugged back, "Thank you, sis. Thank you…"

Optimus Prime and the rest of Autobots sighed in relief and happy that June has forgiven them. Arcee remained shame and guilty as she knew that Jack is still mad at her.

* * *

_Platform, Autobot Outpost Omega One, Nevada, U.S.A.,_

Jack was at the edge of platform as he was staring and looking at the sun setting. His tears were flowing down on his cheeks, and his fists were clenching tightly. All these years, he has been wondering of how his father died. And now he knows. He crying tearfully of despair and agony. To his surprise, Miko and Raf have arrived as they sat down on the edge, close to him.

Jack remained silent for the moment while looking at the sunset. Both Miko and Raf looked at each other for the moment. The young Japanese Transferred Student was about to speak.

"Miko, please. Not now," Jack interrupted bitterly yet sadly and heartbroken. He sighed while wiping his tears off, "I appreciate you wanted to praise my dad being a hero but I don't really care about that. But I'm not in the good mood about this. Just to find out that Arcee knew my dad from the start. And she didn't tell me…"

Instead of usual snapping back, Miko gave Jack a warm and comfort hug. This shocked and surprised Jack about it.

"W-What are you doing?" Jack asked in surprise.

"I'm hugging you. You need one," Miko said sincerely and kindly. She departed and looked at him. She continued, "I was gonna say that I finally get it about why you didn't want to be part of this. It reminds you too much of your father's death. Am I right?"

Jack sighed sadly, "Yeah. It does. I don't want to be military soldier. I'm nothing like him. I'm not brave and heroic like him. I'll never be him."

"Maybe not," Raf admitted, "But you're still brave and good friend, Jack. You helped and saved us a lot of time. I'd say you and him are the same, just differently."

Miko nodded, "Yeah. We really appreciated it, Jack. And you know who should be appreciated more?"

"Arcee?" Jack asked in surprise.

Miko smiled, "Yup, dude. After all, she's not just your guardian, Jack. She's your family. It's what your dad wanted her to be part of."

"Miko's right. Believe it or not, Arcee really cares about you. She loved you like a family," Raf said sincerely and calmly, "Even though she keeps thinking she doesn't deserve it, she risked her life to protect you and your mom. I'd say she's keeping her promise to Mr. Darby."

"Yup. I'd say she deserve it. Wouldn't you agree?" Miko asked playfully.

After thinking of what Miko and Raf have said, Jack sighed in relief as he gave them both a warm hug, "Yeah. You're right. Thanks guys. You guys are best friends I could count on."

"Always," Raf agreed warmly.

"Yeah. We're the band, dude." Miko declared firmly as she gave a punch on Jack's right shoulder. She then gave a kiss on his cheek, surprising him. She smiled with a blush, "That's just to warm and comfort you."

Jack sighed, "Thanks…"

Jack, Miko and Raf slowly got up from the ground. They turned and found Arcee stood before them. She shown her sad looks before. And just before she could say anything, Jack dashed and gave her right leg a hug, surprising yet making her relieved about it.

Arcee sighed calmly, "I'm sorry for lying and keeping secrets from you, Jack. The real reason why I didn't want to be your partner is because I don't want to lose you like how I lost your father. Forgive me."

Jack sighed, "I already have, Arcee. You're our family."

Miko and Raf approached to Arcee as they too also gave her a warm hug as well. The children then departed from hugging as they all smiled at her. She smiled back at them. She is relieved that they forgive and accept her.

* * *

_Command Center, Autobot Outpost Omega One, Nevada, U.S.A.,_

Using the lift, Arcee and the children have arrived and returned to command center. They met up with the rest of their friends. June and Lennox approached and checked on Jack.

"You okay?" June asked.

Jack sighed, "I'll be fine, mom. And don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm just upset. And I forgive Arcee and Uncle Will for the secrets."

Lennox patted Jack's shoulder firmly, "Your dad would be proud of you. You're the man now."

Jack sighed a bit, "Thanks…"

"So, how is it, Ratchet? Are you almost done?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Patient, Agent Fowler, I'm doing my best in repairing it. I'm the medic, not inventor. Perceptor picked a lousy time to go to another world for his research…" Ratchet grumbled as he was checking and repairing the damages parts on security camera. He sighed in relief as he plugged the wire to camera, "Let's hope it works properly since it's one of the security cameras went missing from last year."

"Yeah. Lennox and his team were lucky to come across it." Agent Fowler said firmly and calmly.

Chromia hummed while crossed her arms, "Now, we get to see of what really happen from last year…"

The computer's greenish monitor screen shown some visual buzzing and static noise. Optimus Prime and his allies waited patiently for the footage to reveal itself. For the moment passed by, the screen revealed the security footage.

The footage shown a large blue-white colored sinister yet cocky armored muscular Cyebrtronian with rough and gruff looks has purple colored spikes on shoulders, a strong armored jet on his left arm, his legs has large caterpillar wheels and has a dark bluish battle helmet approached to the graveyard of Decepticons-Quintessons from the ruins of Decepticon Main Headquarter. He took out a strange canister from his chest. It has three dark greenish seed-like energy. He placed them on three gravestones. They then glowed darkly in greenish color, causing the ground quaking for the moment. Suddenly, the newly alive Quintessa, Lockdown and Clone Sentinel Prime emerged out from the buried ground.

The brute bowed to the ground before Quintessa, who smirked calmly and pleasingly. Her body glowed darkly with electrical surges. She and three companions teleported out, along with the security camera buzzed by the blast.

"No way…" Sideswipe commented in shock.

Jazz nodded, "Yeah. Someone else helped bringing her and her cronies back from the dead. That's not cool, man..."

"So, that's Quintessa? I was expecting her to be bigger bot." Miko commented, "Bulkhead can take her down.

"Miko, I don't think that's easy, even if she is small as our size." Raf said in annoyance.

Jack nodded, "Raf's right. The Bots and Cons barely took her down because she got some serious planning ahead and powerful dark magic with her. And not to mention, those guys are tough and dangerous…"

Miko groaned, "Don't have to ruin the moment, you know. I was trying to rally them to not give up the fight, and beat that witch for good."

Bulkhead groaned, "Why can't she just stay dead for once?!"

"I agreed. It's frustrating and annoying to deal with her…" Ratchet agreed in frustration. He then looked closely at the brute's canister while checking on electrical energy reading. He hummed in concern, "These readings share the similar pattern as the Emberstone's. If I have to theorized it, she duplicated the power again to respawn herself and her companions, should the Emberstone's lost or badly damaged."

"It works well for them. So, who's the brute?" Agent Fowler asked in concern.

"Overlord…" Ironhide answered, "The most dangerous ex-Decepticon Warrior and Gladiator is now working for Quintessa."

Bumblebee beeped in concern, _"Yeah. This is bad especially she has gotten the Emberstone from KSI Convoy. No telling what she's up to."_

"And let us not forget, she's going after one of Ben 10's teammate called Armorstrike," Moonracer added in concern, "But why? Why her?"

"Well, I can say one thing for sure, kiddo. We're gonna stop her," Arcee said firmly and determinedly, "We're gonna make sure that she stays dead for good."

Optimus Prime narrowed his firm and determined eyes, "Whatever her next master plan is, she will not prevail. We will find and retrieve the Emberstone before the Decepticons do. The fate of Cybertron and Earth depends on it." He has his battle mask activated to cover his face, "Autobots, roll out!"

_END…_

_Review and Suggest…_

**(Till All Are One – Stan Bush)**

_In a cold, faraway world_

_A battle is raging between evil and good _

_From the stars, they came here to Earth _

_Caught in their struggle through the whole universe _

_Robotic warriors give it their all _

_Fight in disguise, till the victor stands tall _

_Transformers _

_Defenders of truth _

_Robots who fight in disguise _

_Transformers _

_When the battle is through _

_Only the strong will survive _

_Till all are one _

_Unknown soldiers fighting the war _

_Use the power and wisdom from those long before _

_Leads them on to victory _

_Lights their darkest hour, their one destiny_

_Truth has its moment and right always wins _

_Prepare for the fight, let the battle begin_

_Transformers _

_Defenders of truth _

_Robots who fight in disguise _

_Transformers _

_When the battle is through _

_Only the strong will survive _

_Till all are one_

_Galaxy's warring foe retreats to its darkest corner _

_With the enemy gone, they will finally live on _

_As they revel in their victory _

_Robotic warriors give it their all _

_Fight in disguise, till the victor stands tall _

_Transformers _

_Defenders of truth _

_Robots who fight in disguise _

_Transformers _

_When the battle is through _

_Only the strong will survive _

_Transformers _

_Defenders of truth _

_Robots who fight in disguise _

_Transformers _

_When the battle is through _

_Only the strong will survive _

_Till all are one_

**Main Casts: **

Peter Cullen: Optimus Prime, Captain Larry Cullen

Frank Welker: Megatron, Ravage, Laserbeak, Mixmaster

Gemma Chan: Quintessa

Yuri Lowenthal: Sam Witwicky

Corey Burton: Spike Witwicky, Brawn

Kari Wahlgren: Megan Yeager, Jack Darby (Young), Nova Storm

Christian Bale: Johnny Darby

Catherine Taber: Carly Witwicky

Amy Palant: Danny Witwicky

Patrick Dempsey: Dylan Gould

Sumalee Montano: Arcee

Kevin Michael Richardson: Bulkhead, Rampage, Makeshift

Jeffrey Combs: Ratchet

Grey Griffin: Elita-One, Thunderblast, Skyjack, Mearing

Tara Strong: Chromia, Slipstream, Moonracer, Sari Sumdac, Slo-Mo, Ben 10

Jess Harnell: Ironhide

James Remar: Sideswipe

Arif S. Kinchen: Jazz

Steven Blum: Starscream, Blast Off, Scavenger

Darren Norris: Knockout,

Adam Baldwin: Breakdown, Cybertronian Knight Leader

Fred Tatasciore: Blackout, Scorn, Devastator, Metroplex

Keith David: Barricade

Graham McTavish: Thundercracker

Richard Epcar: Skywarp, Majin Zarak

**Secondary Casts:**

Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson: Cliffjumper

Omar Sy: Rodimus

Dan Gilvezan: Sparkplug

Paul Eiding: Perceptor

Gregg Berger: Grimlock, Volcanicus

David Kaye: Lugnut, Slashmark, Nanosec

Terry Klassen: High Wire, Evac

Cathy Weseluck: Grindor

Kelly Sheridan: Sureshock, Dust Up, Darcy

Townsend Cole: Sentinel Prime (Clone)

Mark Ryan: Lockdown

Josh Duhamel: Colonel Lennox

Tyrese Gibson: Sergeant Epps

Michael Horton: Chip Chase

Ernie Hudson: Agent Fowler

John Torturro: Agent Simmons

Joshua Seth: Private Kicker

Tom Kenny: Professor Sumdac, Wheelie, Skids, Stinger, Sun Storm

Reno Wilson: Brains, Mudflap, Mohawk

Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Mika Suzuki

Kirby Murrow: Rad White

Tabitha St Gemain: Alexis Yue, Mistress of Flames

Matt Hill: Carlos Lopez

Kelsey Grammer: Harold Attinger

Titus Welliver: Commander Savoy

Peter Starmore: Prometheus Black/Meltdown

Alexander Polinsky: Masterson/Headmaster

**Minor Casts: **

David Sobolov: Shockwave

John DiMaggio: Crosshairs, Nitro Zeus, Overload, Bloackbuster, Colonel Rozum, Will Harrangue

John Goodman: Hound

Ken Watanabe: Drift

Jeff Bennett: Prowl, Defensor, Mayor Luskey, Angry Archer

Johnny Yong Bosch: Hot Shot

Patrick Seitz: Silverbolt, Metalhawk

Phil LaMarr: Slingshot, Groove

Troy Baker: Jetfire, Shane Dyson, Slash

Liam O'Brien: Air Raid

Andrew Francis: Skydive, Superion

Michael Dobson: Streetwise, Thrust, Scorponok

Brian Dobson: Red Alert, Dirge

Paul Dobson: Ramjet, Hightower

Travis Willingham: Slug, Motormaster, Menasor

Mark Allen Stewart: Swoop

Sam Riegel: Snarl, Side Burn, Nosecone

Brian Drummond: Sludge, Powerglide, Sixshot, Depth Charge

Kirk Thornton: Springer, Searchlight, Crosswise

Bumper Robinson: Jolt, Blitzwing, Porter Powell

David Oyelowo: Onslaught

Ben Diskin: Vortex, Zimmerman,

Nolan North: Brawl, Bruticus

Keith Silverstein: Swindle, Frenzy, Rumble

Dee Bradley Baker: Scrapper, Dreadbot, Hatchet, Scalpel

Neil Kaplan: Long Haul

Jim Ward: Bonecrusher, Crowbar, Dreadnought, Diamondhead, Teletraan-I

Steve Barr: Berserker

Jim Cummings: Crankcase, Afterburner, Benechek

Robert Foxworth: Kup

Dave Wittenberg: Mirage, Wildbreak, Dutch

Angella Bassett: Shatter

Justin Theroux: Dropkick

Maurice LaMarche: Dragstrip, Charlie Burn, Riotgear

Mikey Kelley: Heatseeker

'Weird-Al' Yankovic: Wreck-Gar

Scott McNeil: Waspinator, Rattrap

Ian James Corlett: Cheetor

Harry Lennix: Cyclonus, Galvatronus

Brooke Goldner: Cyberwarp

Roger Craig Smith: Treadshock

Richard Ian Cox: Scattershot, Galloway

Andrew Kishino: Breakaway, Computron

Saffron Henderson: Pyra Magna, Victorion

Nicole Bouma: Jumpstream, Buddy Dyson

E.G. Daily: Rust Dust, Shadow Striker

Ashleigh Ball: Stormclash, Skyburst

Andre Sogliuzzo: Sunstreaker

Sam Vincent: Leo Spitz, Lieutenant Santos, Leader-1

Anthony Anderson: Glenn Whitman

Mae Whitman: Tessa Yeager, Annabella Lennox

Judd Nelson: Mr. Yeager

Isabela Merced: Izabella 'Izzy' Yeager

Vincent Tong: Sentry, Jerry 'Deep' Wang, Butch

Rebecca Shoichet: Coyote

Stanley Tucci: Mr. Joyce

Jon Voight: Secretary Keller

Glenn Morshower: General Morshower

Robert Foster: General Bryce

LeVar Burton: Professor Ezra Greene

**Cameo: **

Gary Chalk: Optimus Primal

Markie Post: June Darby

Josh Keaton: Jack Darby

Tania Gunadi: Miko Nadakai

Andy Pessoa: Rafael 'Raf' Esquivel

Alvin Sanders: Demolisher

Don Brown: Snowcat

Tim Curry: Dr. Morroco

Jeff Kline: Security Officer, Los Angeles Police Officer

Michael Bay: Director M.B.

Steven Spielberg: Principal Spielberg

Duane Capizzi: Museum Curator

Roberto Orci: KSI Security Lieutenant

Alex Kutzman: Professor Lucas

**Author's Notes:**

That's all, folks! Hope you enjoy reading the last novel! **_The end of Transformers Prime IV: Guardians_**! **_Happy 10th Anniversary to Transformers Prime TV Series_** for giving us one of the best shows! And also, this is the important and greatest tribute and honor to the **_Transformers Franchise, its various media including film and animated series, and also crew and cast members including Peter Cullen's late brother – Henry Laurence 'Larry' Cullen for making Transformers memorable_**.

The cliffhanger ending served as the upcoming crossover between **_Transformers Prime and Ben 10: True Omniverse in its own Season 4_** as both of them share the same universe together. If you do not about its involvement, please read **_Ben 10: True Omniverse Series_**.

Though I did initially plan for **_Transformers Prime V: Final_** for serving as the end of all series, I chose not to. Out of respect to both casts and crew members for making that show memorable because it's already the best. And also, I do not want to complicate it.


End file.
